Juegos de Amor
by Sirenita
Summary: Ron y Hermione se hacen pasar por novios. Harry y Ginny coquetean entre sí sólo por una apuesta. ¿Sabrán ellos que empezar a jugar con el amor trae serias consecuencias?
1. Una relación ilegal

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de personajes, sucesos, lugares que yo misma saqué de mi mente perturbada. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones: ****La historia contiene SPOILERS de _'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'_ así que cuidado para los que no hayan leído. También tengo que decir que la historia parte desde el mes de octubre en el séptimo año para Harry y cia. Y por último, he de decir que esto está basado en una retorcida idea de mi mente perturbada, así que ya saben que les advertí que es _rara_ la historia.****

* * *

**

"**Juegos de Amor"**

Capítulo 1: 'Una relación ilegal'

Ese día no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Todos fueron a sus clases correspondientes de este día martes de enero. Y por supuesto, nuestro trío de protagonistas se encontraban en una: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Este año había llegado un nuevo profesor, sorprendentemente inusual que haya uno nuevo, y era el preferido de todos. Para las chicas, él era guapo y rompía los corazones de cada alumna. Para los chicos, era algo arrogante, pero enseñaba muy bien y era simpático.

-¿Señorita, Patil?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Parvati sacudiendo la cabeza y viendo al profesor delante de él serio.

-¿Cree que podrá combatir a sus enemigos sólo con mirarlos con cara babosa? – le preguntó haciendo que todos estallaran en risas – Será mejor que ponga más atención. 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor.

-Sí, profesor Graham – asintió bajando la mirada Parvati para no ver cómo sus compañeros de casa la miraban.

-Y, como iba diciendo, el próximo lunes habrá un examen – continuó el guapísimo profesor James Graham - ¿Alguna duda?

-Sí – contestó Hermione alzando su mano como siempre hacía - ¿Entrará el tema de las maldiciones imperdonables?

-Claro, señorita Granger. Sólo espero que estudien y se concentren mejor en clases – y observó con detenimiento a Ron que estaba dado vuelta conversando con una chica de Ravanclaw de su club de admiradoras – Y que el señor Weasley dejé de hacérselas de galán. 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor.

-Bien hecho, Ron – le dijo Hermione viendo a su amigo a punto de replicar.

-Ahora pueden irse – y sonó la campana – Señorita Granger, debo hablar con usted sobre su pergamino que me entregó esta mañana – le pidió a Hermione cuando salía junto a Harry.

-Te espero en la sala común, Hermione – le dijo Harry viendo como Ron se iba con un tumulto de admiradoras.

-Vale, nos vemos – y todos los alumnos se fueron.

**OoOoO**

Parece que el hecho de que haya sido el mejor guardián del colegio en el equipo de Quiddittch había ocasionado que la gran mayoría de las muchachas de Hogwarts fueran sus admiradoras. Y debía admitirlo, le encantaba.

-¡Ron, yo te puedo hacer tus deberes con gusto! – le dijo una chica de Hufflepuff.

-No, gracias, Nicole – respondió Ron sonriendo y la muchacha casi se desmaya porque él le había dedicado esa sonrisa.

Pero, a veces, era tan fastidioso que estuviera rodeado de sus admiradoras. No podía hacer nada en completa tranquilidad. No podía hacer los deberes, como si los hiciera, en completa calma; cuando comía muchas se peleaban para sentarse a su lado ocasionando que Hermione les gritara que salieran de encima ella y por cada pasillo escuchaba suspiros prolongados.

-Bien, muchachas – dijo deteniéndose cerca del cuadro de la Dama Gorda – Tengo que ir a hacer asuntos personales, gracias por su agradable compañía... – y se fue corriendo para entrar a la sala común.

'_Soy irresistible'_ pensó sonriendo satisfecho por su creciente popularidad.

**OoOoO**

El profesor Graham cerró la puerta mientras Hermione dejaba su mochila encima de un banco junto al escritorio del maestro.

-¿Qué quiere, profesor? – preguntó ella en un tono inocente.

-Me gustaría hablar... – dijo él acercándose con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Sabe? Más que hablar me gustaría... – y la muchacha le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Creo que podré empezar a pensar si Gryffindor puede recuperar los 10 puntos perdidos – y se volvieron a besar.

¿Cuántos meses llevaba teniendo esa relación oculta con James? Serían ya unos tres meses, a principios de octubre. Siempre era difícil que se pudieran ver, porque no podían decirle a nadie para que después vaya con el chisme a Dumbledore. Así que Hermione salía a escondidas de su dormitorio para encontrarse con él o James la llamaba para conversar de sus deberes.

Como lo quería. En principio, él es muy guapo, simpático y tan tierno que le fascinaba a la castaña. Le encantaban sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio. "Perfecto" como decían algunas de sus compañeras. Y lo que más agradecía era que no se ponía muy celosa cuando la mitas del colegio babeaba por él y él no se ponía celoso cuando algún muchacho en plena clase la invitaba a salir.

-James, estoy preocupada – le dijo Hermione cuando se habían separado para respirar.

-¿Qué pasa, Herms? – le preguntó tiernamente quitándole un mechón de su rostro.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que muchos me piden salir y yo digo que no? – a esto el rubio asintió – Es extraño, algún día sospecharán que rechazó a todos, porque estoy contigo...

-También he pensado en eso – dijo él pensativo y pasó una de sus manos por sus hombros – Debemos tomar medidas en el asunto.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Sí – y la besó.

-Vaya, que grandiosa... – dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-Creo que le pondré 10 puntos a Gryffindor, porque la señorita Granger es muy hermosa.

-¡Lindo! – y lo abrazó – Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti.

-Tengo que ir a la sala común o se darán cuenta que algo no anda bien – y se bajó del escritorio – Nos vemos en la noche...

-Hasta la vista – y se besaron por última vez para después Hermione irse.

**OoOoO**

Ahora estaba solo. Ron con su grupo de chicas superficiales y Hermione siempre desaparecida haciendo que sabe cosa. Y eso era siempre, este año había sido uno de los más complicados.

Harry estaba sentado en su sillón preferido cerca de la chimenea y con un vaso de agua en su mano. Pensando en que sin sus amigos, él no era nada.

-Harry, andas muy solo – le dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado.

-Que gran novedad – comentó Harry dejando el vaso de agua en una mesita junto a él.

-Vaya, alguien amaneció con el pie izquierdo... ¿Sabes? Me caes mejor cuando eres Harry el simpático, alegre, algo patético y callado, así que llámame cuando pueda conversar con él – y se levantó.

El año pasado había terminado con Ginny. Lo había pasado muy mal en el verano sabiendo que la quería y que estaba sufriendo mucho para que ella estuviese con vida y no le pasara nada.

Desde que llegaron al colegio todo parecía normal, parecía como si ella no estuviese afectada. Habló con ella sobre el tema y la pelirroja le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien y que ahora eran amigos; sólo amigos.

-¡Disculpa, Gin! – Harry la detuvo – Es que no estoy bien...

-Sí, eso lo acabo de notar – y se sentó nuevamente - ¿Algún problema?

-Mis amigos me han abandonado – respondió para después beber un sorbo de agua.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó haciéndose la loca, ella era la única que sabía que Hermione estaba con el profesor Graham.

-Ron anda rodeado de su grupo de superficiales niñitas y Hermione desaparece a cada rato.

-Mira, Hermione siempre anda de un lado a otro y piensa que están en su último curso, así que está más estresada que nunca – Harry asintió – Y Ron, es Ron... Déjalo aprovechar sus momentos de gloria.

-¿Su momento de gloria? Ha estado así desde el año pasado... – y no lo podían negar, el verano antes de ese curso había sido insufrible por las millones de cartas que esas bobaliconas le mandaban a su hermano.

-Es mejor no darle importancia... – y luego sonrió - ¿No será que estás celoso que tu club de admiradoras te haya dejado y se hayan ido al lado de tu amigo?

-¡Claro que no!

-Vamos Harry, el año pasado eras el más popular y cotizado del colegio. Ahora, eres un simple estudiante más.

-¿Cómo yo voy a estar extrañando todo eso? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, yo seré una de tus admiradoras persiguiéndote para que se te pase esa cara de funeral – Harry la vio como si estuviera más loca que nunca.

-Ginny, no quiero tenerte como una psicópata siguiéndome y, además, no creo que hagas el ridículo.

-¡Harry! – gritó Ron poniéndose a su lado – Necesito que me digas que tienes que hablar algo importantísimo conmigo antes que ellas me maten – le pidió Ron viendo de reojo a las muchachas.

-Ron, necesito pedirte que hablemos sino me moriré – dijo alzando las cejas y en un tono poco creíble.

-¡Claro! – y arrastró al niño que vivió a los aposentos de los chicos.

**OoOoO**

La cena era como de costumbre, a exceptuar por la razón que Hermione no había llegado. Eso se hacía más frecuente y le desconcertaba mucho a Ron y Harry.

-¡Ron cierra la boca, nadie quiere ver tu proceso digestivo! – chilló Hermione sentándose junto a Harry.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Harry.

-Estaba en la biblioteca...

-Te fuimos a buscar allá y no estabas – le interrumpió Ron viéndola a los ojos.

-Y después fui a hablar con Ginny.

-¿Qué hablan de mí? – preguntó Ginny al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Verdad que yo fui a hablar contigo después de ir a la biblioteca? – le preguntó Hermione observando a la menor de los Weasley nerviosa.

-Eh, si eso pasó debo tener amnesia, porque no lo... ¡Auch! – gritó Ginny viendo su pie – Claro, que sí, hablamos de muchas cosas y tenemos que seguirlo haciendo. Hermione, sígueme.

-Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo la castaña sacando una manzana de la fuente que estaba frente a Ron – Nos vemos – y las dos se fueron.

-Como si algún día la viéramos, parece que sólo asiste a clases – comentó negando con la cabeza Harry - ¿Ron?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ron que se había dedicado a conversar con Lavander.

-Nada – y siguieron con la cena.

**OoOoO**

Se detuvieron cerca de la salida del castillo que daba a los jardines donde algunos alumnos recién entraban a cenar.

-¿Querías dejarme sin pie? – preguntó Ginny aún adolorida.

-¡No! Pero debía salvarme de las preguntas de esos dos – le explicó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No siempre voy a estar para protegerte, Herms – replicó la pelirroja – Te juro que me da miedo que algún día no puedas contar conmigo y te descubran.

-Yo también tengo miedo, no sé qué hacer.

-Mira, yo pensaré en algo y en la noche te lo cuento¿vale?

-Vale – y las dos se abrazaron en forma de complicidad.

**OoOoO**

Estaba sin nada de sueño. Tenía un dolor de estómago que no le podía conciliar el sueño y ahora andaba como alma en pena por todo el castillo dudan si debería molestar a las dos de la madrugada a la enfermera.

Se sentó en un sillón quejándose en voz baja de su desgraciada suerte.

-¿Por qué yo? – se preguntó.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban donde ella estaba y unas voces conocidas. Como siempre ha hecho en su vida, se levantó rápidamente y se tiró al suelo debajo de la mesa para que nadie la viera.

-Harry, te prometo que a veces ese grupo de psicópatas me tiene harto – le dijo Ron en pijama apoyándose en el sillón donde momentos antes se encontraba su hermana.

-Te comprendo, pero tú has subido tu ego hasta las nubes, así que no sé cómo podrás deshacerte de ellas.

- Necesito alguna forma de mandarlas a volar para que pueda tener una vida normal.

'_¿Vida normal?'_ pensó Ginny sonriendo con una de sus geniales ideas_ 'Creo que ya sé la forma en que Ron podrá deshacerse de esas locas y Hermione ocultar su relación con el guapísimo Graham'. _Se levantó del suelo sin darse cuenta que estaba escondida y supuestamente nadie tenía que saber que estaba allí.

-¡Ginny!... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Harry viéndola en un camisón corto.

-Yo...

-¿Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación? – esta vez inquirió su hermano arrugando el ceño.

-¡Qué va! No me interesa escuchar sus conversaciones de "hombres", no deben tener nada bueno para que después iniciara un chisme.

-¿Entonces qué hacías acá?

-Bueno, me dolía el estómago que decidí bajar para ir a la enfermería, pero por el dolor me desmayé – dijo Ginny tocándose la frente como si se sintiera mal.

-¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Claro que me siento genial – respondió la pelirroja dirigiéndose a las escaleras – Buenas noches y gracias caballeros – y subió como huracán hacía el cuarto de séptimo año.

**OoOoO**

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Hermione sentándose en su cama después de que Ginny se pudiera a su lado llamándola.

-Acabo de descubrir que debo ser actriz – dijo feliz Ginny.

-¿Para eso me despiertas a esta hora? Eres increíble – y se volvió a tapar bajo las frazadas de su cama.

-Además, ya tengo un plan para que cubras tu relación Romeo y Julieta – así había llamado a la relación, porque se veían a escondidas.

-¿En serio? Dime – dijo más entusiasmada la castaña deshaciéndose de las frazadas.

-Mañana, tienen que estar las dos personas implicadas para que después tú le digas a James...

-¡Argh! Está bien...pero déjame dormir que esta noche ha sido muy agitada.

-Picarona, has estado haciendo cosas no propias para una prefecta.

-Te callas ahora mismo y te vas.

-Ok, ok. Ya me voy – y se fue del cuarto.

**OoOoO**

Miércoles en la mañana y ya estaba nevando afuera. Todo tranquilo, muchos Gryffindors ya bajaban para desayunar y después tener las clases correspondientes.

-¡Ron, Harry! – gritó Ginny cuando bajaron los dos mientras Hermione se tapaba los oídos.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó malhumorado su hermano.

-Sí, Gin. Has estado como loca esperando que estos dos bajen – agregó ya harta la castaña.

-Es que se me ha ocurrido una idea de lo más fenomenal...

-¿Otra de tus días¡Ah, no!

-Ron tiene razón, Ginny. No quiero meterme en problemas – dijo Harry ya sabiendo la popularidad de ella con sus ideas.

-Tú no te vas a meter en problemas. Mi idea implica a Ron y Herms – explicó sonriendo y sentándose.

-¿Nosotros¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? – preguntó confusa Hermione tomando asiento frente a ella.

-¡Habla! – replicó su hermano ya sentado al lado de Hermione.

-Bien. Yo sé Ron que tú quieres deshacerte de tu grupo de psicópatas admiradoras – su hermano asintió.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – preguntó Harry.

-Tuve una visión en un sueño – dijo sin importancia – Y ya sé cuál es la solución...

-¿En serio?

-Claro, hermanito.

-¿Y cuál sería? – preguntó sin saber nada Hermione.

-Que ustedes dos – señalando a Hermione y Ron – se hagan pasar por novios.

La reacción fue inmediata. Hermione abrió los ojos y casi se le cae la quijada de la impresión. Ron se quedó en shock y Harry comenzó a reírse como loco.

-¡Qué estás diciendo! – preguntó molesta Hermione.

- Miren, si Ron quiere deshacerse de ellas debe tener novia para que lo dejen en paz y que mejor que tú, su amiga y de las que no pertenecen a ese grupo de lunáticas.

-¿Y por qué debería ser con ella? – preguntó ésta vez Ron mirando como si fuera un bicho asqueroso.

-¡Hey! No me mires así... – Hermione bufó.

-Ella tiene sus razones y necesita un novio para encubrir sus asuntos.

-¿Saben? Creo que la idea de Ginny es excelente, eso de verdad les servirá a los dos – opinó Harry, pero se arrepintió cuando Hermione y Ron casi se le tiran encima a ahorcarlo.

**OoOoO**

Draco vigilaba que nadie se asomara por los pasillos. Desde que intentó asesinar al profesor Dumbledore el año pasado la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall, le había quitado el puesto de prefecto. Y lo puso condicional, o sea que si hacía cualquier cosa podrían expulsarlo del colegio. Así que ahora se dirigía con cuidado a los jardines sin que ningún estúpido prefecto lo sorprendiera.

_-¿Sabes que me encanta de ti? – preguntó Graham._

_-Dímelo – esa voz se le hacía tan conocida._

_-Que eres inteligente y tan guapa..._

_-¡James! Te juro que si sigues con esos besos me vas a tentar._

_-Veamos qué pasa con esto, Hermione._

Impacto. Una alumna estaba saliendo con un profesor. Y esto si que venía en un tiempo conveniente. Desde que entró Graham le había caído pésimo y Granger también; ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta para arruinar su imagen pública.

El jueves tenía clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los de Gryffindor, por lo que después podría encarar a la parejita del año. Esa sería la gran oportunidad para que su imagen pública mejorara un poco y las personas volvieran a confiar en él. El plan perfecto se estaba desarrollando en su maquiavélica mente.

'_Mañana será el gran día' _sonrió triunfante saliendo del castillo.

**OoOoO**

Jueves. La clase había terminado hacía unos quince minutos y como era costumbre Hermione se quedó "charlando" con el profesor Graham después. Ron y Harry estaban ansiosos por irse a la sala común para que ella los ayudara con sus deberes.

Ginny había salido de Encantamientos y fue donde los muchachos evitando que entraran al aula. Ella sabía que los dos no estaban precisamente hablando y si se enteraban de eso, sería la noticia más escandalosa del mundo.

-Me da miedo que alguien venga – dijo entre besos Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo estar sin ti.

-Yo tampoco, James – y le correspondió el beso.

-¡Ajá! Entonces Ginny quería que fingiéramos porque tú sales con Graham – dijo Ron entrando al aula junto a Harry y Ginny.

-Yo puedo explicarlo... – dijo Hermione arreglándose la falda.

-¡Hermione! Eres una prefecta. ¿Cómo es posible? – le preguntó Harry impresionado y los libros se le cayeron de las manos.

-Intenté detenerlos para que no pasaran, pero estaban muy preocupados porque te demorabas – explicó Ginny a Hermione.

-Alumnos, les pediría guardar la calma – intentó tranquilizar un poco los ánimos – Todo esto tiene explicación.

Pero, de repente, Draco había entrado estrepitosamente en el aula. Pasó su vista entre Ron, Harry y Ginny: cuando posó su mirada en Hermione y Graham sonrió de una forma que cualquiera diría que había encontrado su presa para comérsela.

-Señor Graham, me temo que hay un problema acá – dijo Draco avanzando hasta él.

-¿Cuál sería? – preguntó el rubio.

-Usted sabe que está prohibido que una alumna y profesor mantengan una relación – a esto todos casi se desmayan.

-¿De qué me está hablando? – preguntó James algo nervioso.

-Digo que está estrictamente prohibido que salga con Granger – y miró a Hermione que parecía una momia de lo pálida.

-¿Estás loco? Yo no estoy saliendo con la señorita Granger – y se rió forzadamente Graham – Además esa no es la forma de hablarle a un profesor, mejor cuide sus palabras.

-No le creo – siguió Snape.

-Profesor, creo que por estar todo los días planeando como asesinar a otra persona su mente no está muy bien…

-Tú cállate, Weasley – dijo Draco con molestia fulminando con odio a la pelirroja que levantó su rostro con altivez – Creo que tendré que informarle a la directora de todo lo que está pasando acá. Es increíble que una Sangre Sucia como ella y un profesor estén saliendo, es asqueroso.

Tenían que salvar de esta a Hermione; los tres bien lo sabían. ¿Cuántas veces ella había salvado a él y a Harry de una expulsión inminente? Y ahora debían ayudarla.

Ron miró nervioso a Harry. El pelinegro sólo le devolvió la mirada sin saber qué hacer, pero estaba apretando el puño por si debía lanzarse a pegarle a Malfoy. Hacía tiempo que quería deformarle la cara después de lo del año pasado y ya se había aguantado mucho tiempo.

La pelirroja le dio un codazo a Ron. Él sólo suspiró sabiendo qué idea tenía en mente la loca de su hermana menor.

-Eso no será necesario, hurón – dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Es simple, Hermione y yo somos novios así que no veo cómo puede creer que ella anda con el profesor Graham – y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la muchacha que lo veía asustada - ¿No es cierto que tú me quieres, mi amor?

-Hum...claro, claro que te quiero. Por supuesto que yo no estoy con el profesor Graham – musitó la castaña bajando la vista nerviosa.

-¿Ves que sólo estás alucinando, pequeño engendro?

-¿Novios ustedes dos? – preguntó Draco haciendo muecas de asco – Creo que no podré dormir esta noche...

-Señor Malfoy, para mí también es una sorpresa que la señorita Granger esté con el señor Weasley – dijo James Graham observando con algo de enfado a Ron – Pero ahora sabe que yo no tengo ninguna relación con ella.

-Sólo de alumna a profesor – agregó Ginny después de intercambiar miradas cómplices con Harry.

-Será mejor que ellos se vayan, tenemos que hablar esto los dos solos – opinó Graham.

-Sí, cariñito – dijo Hermione a Ron con una mirada de profundo odio - ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos los dos solos?

-¿Solos?

-¡Claro que sí! – lo arrastró a la salida – Amor de mi vida...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Y acá tengo mi nueva historia. Como ven, es algo extraña… Lo que pasa es que la empecé a escribir en enero del 2005 (a principios de año XD!) y nunca la publiqué porque estaba ya con muchas historias y debía terminarlas. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que salió el sexto libro, lo leí y me di cuenta que la historia quedaría mucho mejor si la modificaba para que esto fuera como lo que pasaría en séptimo año si le quitamos a Voldemort. 

Hasta el momento tengo que profundizar mucho más en los sentimientos de los protagonistas¿Por qué Hermione está saliendo con un profesor? O ¿De verdad Ginny está bien? O ¿Harry extraña la fama? Y por último… ¿Ron verdaderamente es feliz siendo popular, pero dejando a sus amigos de lado?

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. Espero que les haya gustado, o que me dejen algún review contándome su opinión, dándome consejos para mejorar, reclamos, ideas, etc…

¡Cuídense, adiós!

PD: Les recomiendo que vayan a leer mis otras historias XD! (la que se hace publicidad).


	2. Entre chicos y chicas

Capítulo 2: 'Entre chicos y chicas'

Lo tenía tomado del brazo mientas caminaban a un lugar apartado del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por si Snape salía y los escuchaba hablando. Hermione iba callada con una mirada de odio hacia el pelirrojo, que Ron repentinamente se arrepintió de haberla ayudado porque si lo iba a tratar de esa forma preferiría que hubiera tenido el castigo que se merecía por estar con el profesor Graham.

-¿Acaso tienes neuronas? – preguntó indignada deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo dándose media vuelta.

-Te salvé la vida y así me agradeces – se cruzó de brazos – Sino hubiera sido por esto, estarías en el despacho de Dumbledore con Graham explicando su relación. Al final te hubieran expulsado y a él despedido.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que salir repentinamente diciendo que eres mi novio... ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa? – suspiró – Que Draco tiene pelos en las orejas, que está bajo los efectos de una poción de ilusión o cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto que se la hubiera tragado, tan idiota que es nuestro hurón – dijo con voz irónica - ¡Hermione, por favor! No me recrimines de esa forma porque la culpa aquí es tuya por enredarte con un profesor... ¿Cómo pudiste? Aún no lo entiendo.

-Eso es otra historia – negó con la cabeza. No quería explicar por qué ni cómo ocurrió en un lugar público como el pasillo ni menos decírselo a Ron – Bueno... Gracias, me salvaste – sonrió.

-Por fin admites que te salvé. Soy tu amigo, jamás dejaría que te expulsaran.

-¿Esto significa que seguiremos el plan de Ginny?

-No lo sé, lo que sí es que ella tiene razón. Quiero librarme de las sicópatas de mis admiradoras y tú necesitas un "novio" para mantener tu amorío en secreto.

-¿Qué piensas tú? – preguntó indecisa - ¿Lo hacemos?

-Está bien – le guiñó un ojo seductoramente haciendo que la castaña sólo torciera los ojos – Bueno, corazoncito de mi vida... ¿Vamos a nuestra siguiente clase? – le ofreció la mano para que empezaran a aparentar que eran novios.

-Claro, amor – la tomó sintiéndose extraña de caminar de esa forma con su amigo.

Fueron tomados de la mano hasta el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mientras muchos estudiantes que pasaban por allí se quedaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de verlos tan juntos.

**OoOoO**

Lavander dejó su mochila en el suelo mientras se sentaba en el sillón algo cansada por ese día agotador de clases. Después de todo, por primera vez en su vida estaba estudiando para conseguir una calificación decente al salir del colegio.

Como si algo hubiera recordado, sacó cansinamente un cuaderno con un lápiz para empezar a escribir una lista.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Seamus sentándose a su lado. Le dio un beso suave en los labios; ya llevaban unos cuatro meses de novios.

-Estoy haciendo planes para esta noche... – respondió sonriendo dejando de escribir.

-Uh, así que esta noche tu agenda ya está ocupada para mí.

-¡Lo lamento! Pero haremos una cosa todas las chicas de séptimo y sexto por lo que debo planear todo perfectamente para que nos divirtamos como nunca.

-¿Y qué harán si se puede saber? – preguntó curioso. Lavander se negó a responderle, pero una dosis de besos y palabras al oído sirvieron para que aceptara.

-Vamos a jugar 'Verdad o Desafío'... Escogemos a alguien le pedimos que nos revele una verdad o la retamos a hacer algo inaudito.

-¡Qué genial! – Seamus se le ocurrió una buena idea – Podríamos hacer lo mismo con los chicos...

-¿En serio? Sería algo demasiado divertido, cada grupo con su juego y hasta tal vez las consecuencias afecten al bando contrario.

-O sea, algo así como que a la vez haremos un desafío que implique algo con el del equipo contrario y veremos quién gana. ¿Verdad?

-Que inteligente me saliste, cariño – los dos se dieron un apretón de manos sellando la competencia - ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

-Te ves muy bien con tu cabello suelto – alzó las cejas pícaramente y se fundieron en su mundo.

**OoOoO**

-Que genial, son novios – repitió como por décima vez Ginny mientras se dirigían a la sala común. Desde que Hermione y Ron les habían comentado que fingirían ser novios, Harry y ella todavía no lo podían creer del todo – Si que tengo buenas ideas.

-Lo que me da gracia fue ver la cara de Snape cuando entraron al comedor tomados de las manos... Y la de todo el mundo fue más divertida aún – agregó riéndose el pelinegro.

-¿Acaso es un chiste que estemos juntos? – preguntó Hermione deteniéndose frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

-No es eso, pero ver a un chico popular como mi hermano salir con alguien cerebrito como tú no se ve todos los días – explicó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros mientras Harry decía la contraseña para entrar.

-Gracias, hermanita – le dijo Ron viéndola algo enojado.

Entraron viendo que la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor ya estaban acomodados hablando, otros haciendo algunos deberes atrasados. Lo primero que vieron fue a Lavander escribiendo como loca en un pergamino y al lado Seamus en la misma labor.

Al verlos, los dos se miraron de forma cómplice para luego Lavander llevarse a las chicas y Seamus a los chicos.

**OoOoO**

Hora: 10:30 PM

Día: Jueves

Lugar: Habitación de las chicas de séptimo año, Gryffindor, Hogwarts.

Clima exterior: Nublado y con una brisa fría típica de otoño.

Integrantes: Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavander Brown, Ginny Weasley, Marian Carey, Elizabeth Smith, Clara Turner y Josephine Dolson.

Asunto de la reunión: Juego de 'Verdad o Desafío'.

-Chicas, cada una tendrá una verdad y desafío; lo que cambia es el orden – dijo Lavander dejando su varita en el centro del círculo que habían formado sentándose. Aún no explicaba el detalle que uno de los desafíos sería para ganarle a los hombres -¿Dudas?

-¿Los desafíos incluirán personas que no estén entre nosotros? – preguntó Clara, de sexto, algo nerviosa.

-No lo sé, todo depende... – suspiró – La varita girará cuando chasquee los dedos, la punta indica quien es la víctima y el otro extremo quien dictará la sentencia.

Parvati miró dudosa a su amiga mientras daba las instrucciones, parecía que estaba ocultando algo detrás de todo el juego porque no vería la razón de traer a las chicas de sexto también a jugar si era una simple reunión para divertirse. Había algo detrás de todo eso.

La chica de sexto, Josephine fue la primera en ser la víctima del juego. Hermione le pregunto si ella tenía que ver en la carta amorosa que le llegó a Snape el año anterior después de que la chica había escogido verdad. Confesó que efectivamente fue ella la que se la envió, pero era una broma para ver la cara que ponía en medio de clases y que jamás le gustaría un viejo como ese causando que todas se rieran a carcajadas.

-Mi querida Hermione... – dijo con una voz malvada Parvati al ver que tendría que decirle a la castaña su sentencia – Conque has elegido verdad - Hermione estaba algo nerviosa que le preguntaran algo respecto a James, pero aparentó tranquilidad - ¿Alguna vez te gustó Harry Potter?

Todas miraron curiosas a la muchacha que veía de reojo a Ginny que también sonreía esperando la respuesta de su amiga. Aunque nadie podía ver como apretaba los puños por si Hermione decía que sí y empezaba a gritar que Harry era guapo.

Parecía que el reloj se había encargado de hacer los segundos más largos de su vida, porque aún las palabras no le salían en la cabeza para poder decir una respuesta coherente y decir... la verdad.

-En primer año sí, en segundo un poco y después comprendí que sólo es mi mejor amigo – respondió con toda su cara roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Sabíamos que no podías hacer la vista gorda al bombón de Potter, Herms! – dijo entre risas Parvati al igual que todas mientras que Ginny reía tranquilizándose.

Siguieron jugando, de esa forma descubrieron las fantasías sexuales de Ginny y algunos secretitos oscuros de Elizabeth. En los desafíos pasaron cosas demasiado divertidas, como que Lavander tuvo que gritarle a por la ventana a los jardines a cualquier profesor que pasara que era lo mejor del mundo, un símbolo sexual... Y justo fue Snape causando la ira del profesor y la vergüenza de la muchacha.

-Chicas, hay una cosa que debo decirles – dijo Lavander después de su loca declaración de amor al profesor de pociones – Los chicos también están haciendo este juego, por lo que uno de los desafíos implicara a uno de ellos... Entraremos como en una competencia, quien cumple mejor su desafío haciendo perder al bando contrario, gana.

Lo peor era que sólo a una persona le faltaba hacer el desafío... Por lo que todas voltearon a ver a Ginny que estaba pálida sin saber qué diablos debería hacer.

**OoOoO**

-Y como el último que falta es Harry, él será quien desafíe a algunas de las chicas – terminó Seamus sonriendo nerviosamente mientras todos se reían por la cosa que le impondrían a Harry, quien estaba asustado y se negaba a hacerlo.

-¿Acaso perdiste lo poco de inteligencia que tenías? – preguntó el pelinegro un tanto molesto – No pienso hacer cualquier cosa sólo para ganarles a las chicas...

-Claro, lo sabemos – asintió Neville – Pero va a ser muy divertido, hazlo.

Seamus volvió a hacer girar su varita, y como era de esperar Harry salió como la víctima, pero el otro extremo señaló a Ron que sonrió de lo más divertido pensando cualquier cosa ridícula e increíble para que su querido amigo hiciera.

Todos esperaban que él le dijera un desafío importante, inesperado y que cuando Harry ganara, sería increíblemente bueno; porque así demostrarían que los chicos son mucho mejores que las chicas si los desafían en un juego como este.

-¡Ya sé! – el pelirrojo estaba tremendamente enojado con Ginny por la idea esa de hacerse pasar por novios con Hermione, cosa que de verdad estaba pasando. Así que como ella también participaba en el equipo de las mujeres – Tendrás que conquistar a mi hermana...

-¿QUÉ? – preguntó Harry con cara de muerto, pero poco a poco los colores se le subieron a la cara cuando quiso pegarle un buen golpe en la cara a su amigo - ¿Estás loco o qué? – decía entre los intentos de matarlo mientras todos lo detenían.

-Cálmense los dos – dijo Seamus después de la pelea – Es un buen desafío, por lo que Harry tendrá que coquetear y darle un beso a Ginny Weasley frente a todo el colegio, para que veamos que cumplió, en el plazo de...

-Que sean tres meses, Ginny es una chica difícil de convencer – propuso Dean ganándose una mirada de odio de Ron – Oye, fue mi novia unos meses... La conozco.

-¿Algo más que agregar? – preguntó Seamus.

-Sí, me opongo – asintió Harry cruzándose de brazos – Ginny fue mi novia el año pasado… Y después de que terminé con ella por fin he podido aceptarla siendo su amigo.

Luego de que todos le suplicaron que debían ganarles a las chicas por su reputación y que Ron le dijera que lo aceptaba que lo hiciera, ya que ella había sido la causante de su drama que ahora tenía "novia" gracias a su hermana y bla, bla, bla...

Había sufrido mucho en el verano cuando veía a Ginny en La Madriguera. Y poco a poco fue aceptando que ella no le pertenecía y podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, aunque a él aún le importaba mucho lo qué le ocurría… Y le importaría mucho más, porque le haría daño empezar a coquetearle y a hacerle creer que querría estar con ella. Ahí estaba el dilema: Hacerle daño, aunque lo haría también porque la quería o salirse del juego de sus amigos, pero olvidándose de cualquier posibilidad de que volvieran a estar juntos

¿Qué rayos? La quería y haría cualquier cosa para que volvieran a estar juntos.

-Acepto – dijo Harry sorprendiendo a sus amigos – Les prometo que en el plazo de tres meses Ginny Weasley estará rendida a mis pies.

**OoOoO**

Algo parecido pasaba en la habitación de las chicas donde una pelirroja por fin había aceptado coquetearle, conquistar y darle un beso a Harry Potter antes de tres meses, según dijo la pelirroja confiando en su capacidad para atraer al sexo opuesto.

El verano había sido uno de los peores. Lloró a más no poder y casi entró a un luto que duraría por todos los años restantes de vida que le quedaban; pero había salido adelante y ahora tenía la oportunidad para demostrarle a Harry lo que se perdió por pensar en salvar el mundo… Le mostraría que perdió a Ginny Weasley y pagaría las consecuencias.

Las chicas no sabían que los chicos estaban en las mismas. Harry y Ginny debían coquetearse entre sí antes de tres meses; y el que lo hacía primero, ganaba.

¿Cuál de los dos equipos ganará?

* * *

**Notas de la escritora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, acá tienen el segundo capítulo que vino sin mucha demora para que puedan disfrutarlo (este también estaba escrito desde febrero del 2005… tanto tiempo atrás). 

Debo decirles que la idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba en una etapa de locura siendo fanática de la serie argentina 'Rebelde Way' (también hay una parecida mexicana, pero yo vi la argentina), así que si ven algunas similitudes de la trama –en especial de la de Ron y Herms- tomen en cuenta de dónde saqué la idea.

Me alegro que la historia tenga aceptación por parte de ustedes, lectores. Para que una historia reciba más de 10 reviews en el primer capítulo debe tener algo que cautive a los lectores y les juro que estoy muy agradecida por estar leyéndola.

¿Algo más que decir? Como ya están presentados los dos principales conflictos de la historia, ahora podré ahondar mejor en los sentimientos de los protagonistas. Bueno, y obviamente en las locuras que empezaran a ocurrir con esto de que el popular Ron Weasley y la cerebro Hermione Granger estén saliendo.

Espero sus reviews para ver cómo estuvo este nuevo capítulo y sus sugerencias (las sugerencias son lo que más necesito), ideas, reclamos y opiniones.

Cuídense, adiós!


	3. Sólo un roce de labios

Capítulo 3: 'Sólo un roce de labios'

Harry, Hermione y Ginny desayunaban tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor. Había pocas personas a pesar de que ya faltaban sólo veinte minutos para que comenzaran las clases, por lo que los tres muchachos estaban preguntándose a qué se debía que nadie desayunara.

Harry estaba de lo más cortés y le ofrecía todo lo que había en la mesa a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. Ginny sólo sonreía divertida y seguía engullendo su tostada pensando como empezar a coquetear con el muchacho de una forma sutil.

-Bien… Yo debo irme a ver al profesor Graham – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Harry atorándose con la leche - ¿No crees que primero nos tienes que dar una explicación del por qué estás saliendo con él? – preguntó después de toser compulsivamente.

-Claro que no. Mis asuntos amorosos no tienes por qué saberlos – respondió sonriendo – Nos vemos en Transformaciones. A ti te veo en la tarde Ginny…

La castaña dio unos cuantos pasos cuando un enorme grupo de muchachas entraron en el Gran Comedor haciendo brincar del susto a Ginny. Todas eran del club de fans de Ron Weasley, y se notaba porque tenían unas chapitas fluorescentes con el nombre del pelirrojo brillando y un corazón en el fondo.

Todas miraron a Hermione y la señalaron haciendo que la castaña retrocediera asustada hasta donde sus amigos que sólo contenían la respiración nerviosos por lo que fuera a pasar.

-Hermione Granger… - dijo una muchacha saliendo de la multitud. Llevaba el uniforme de Hufflepuff - ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Ron Weasley?

-¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña con un hilo de voz – Bueno… Yo… No sé si estamos saliendo o no.

-¡Hermione! – gritó alguien entrando al Gran Comedor.

Lavander entró a paso apresurado en el lugar. Hizo a un lado a las fans de Ron sólo con alargar los brazos de una forma intimidante y hasta daba miedo de lo que podría hacer solamente con ver el enojo en sus ojos y en la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Eres novia de Ron? – preguntó poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Ehh… Técnicamente sí – contestó Hermione aún no pudiendo aceptar que con el pelirrojo eran "novios".

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – chilló dando una patada al suelo.

-Porque Hermione quiere a Ron y no sólo lo usa para poder intercambiar saliva – dijo Ginny terminando de desayunar.

Lavander y todas las fans dieron un pequeño gritito de sorpresa por esa respuesta tan directa de la muchacha dejando a todas en completo silencio.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Lavander haciendo un gesto para que corrigiera lo que había dicho.

-Puedo repetirlo si quieres… Nadie en su sano juicio le regala una cosa tan fea que diga que amas a un chico. Como tan codiciada eres deberías saber que eso es una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer – Ginny se puso de pie – Además que Hermione si quiere a Ron.

-¿Lo quiero? – murmuró Hermione.

-Claro que sí – asintió Ginny mordazmente.

-Sí… Ron está mucho mejor conmigo que contigo. Yo sí lo conozco. Hemos sido amigos desde hace tanto tiempo que deseo lo mejor para él – dijo en un tono que parecía verdadero, pero Harry sonrió divertido al ver como cruzaba los dedos por la espalda.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó Lavander antes de irse.

Harry aplaudió a su amiga y después las fans también estaban aplaudiendo por las hermosas palabras que había dicho. La presidenta del club abrazó a Hermione y le dio las felicidades por compartir el mismo amor que sentían por el muchacho; además que le ofrecían el apoyo del club por cualquier cosa y le advirtieron que lo cuidaran.

-Cada día este mundo está más loco… - murmuró la castaña dirigiéndose al aula de Transformaciones con Harry.

-Al menos ahora es público que eres novia de Ron. Deberías estar feliz que nadie sabe tu secreto.

-Sí, esa es una de las cosas buenas – asintió mientras llegaban al aula que estaba llena de alumnos que la miraban y cuchicheaban sobre su nuevo romance con el más popular del colegio – Harry, he estado pensando que últimamente estás muy solo. Lo siento…

-No te preocupes – negó con la cabeza despreocupadamente – Tú estás ocupada con tu novio y Ron con su fama.

Hermione miró a Harry confundida. No sabía por qué ya no le daba importancia al no tenerlos al lado de él siempre, cuando la semana pasado empezó a quejarse como un alma en pena. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Pero antes de poder preguntarle la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula.

**OoOoO**

Era la hora del almuerzo en el Gran Comedor y todo era una locura; todos comentaban que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaba saliendo causando que los dos nombrados mantuvieran su vista fija en sus platos.

-No puedo creer que mi plan haya dado resultado – dijo Ginny sirviéndome un poco más de jugo. Miró a la mesa de Slytherin y sonrió al ver como Draco Malfoy estaba en silencio enfadado – Nadie sospechara de lo que realmente está pasando.

-Claro, muy bonito… Tus malditas admiradoras me acosaron desde el desayuno hasta ahora – masculló Hermione cortando el pollo – Te juro que odio el maldito día en que tengo que "salir" contigo, Weasley.

-Por favor, cariño, no seas tan agresiva – dijo Ron mientras les sonreía a unas muchachas que venían entrando en el lugar. Volvió a concentrarse en Hermione que miraba con una ceja arqueada – Tienes que ser un poco más paciente. Además, tienes que actuar como si me quisieras…

-Lo único que quiero es matarte.

Harry estaba en completo silencio sin decir nada mientras que los cuatro se ponían de pie para descansar un poco en los jardines antes de volver a las clases.

Cuando iban saliendo del castillo Ron se topó con una de sus admiradoras que empezó a conversarle sobre las nuevas inscripciones para el club haciendo que Hermione apurara el paso enfadada.

-Deberían estar más calmados – dijo Harry una vez cuando Ron había regresado al grupo – Si son novios deben actuar como novios y ver como se insultan por los pasillos no es muy creíble. Díganse cosas bonitas, románticas y listo.

-Pero hay un problema – intervino Hermione – Yo no lo quiero.

-Hermione, creo que ya hablamos del tema… Te salvé el pellejo diciendo que éramos novios, y ahora vienes con esto – replicó Ron arreglándose vanidosamente el cabello – Pon un poco de tu parte.

-Puedo fingir tu novia. Hasta puedo decir cosas agradables… Lo haré.

Siguieron conversando sobre el tema hasta que Ginny tuvo que irse con su grupo de amigas. Así que los tres amigos conversaron sobre lo difícil que debía ser para McGonagall ser profesora de Transformaciones y directora al mismo tiempo.

La pelirroja ya se había alejado unos pasos del grupo cuando vio algo sospechoso en uno de los arbustos cercanos. Se quedó parada sin moverse tratando de ver si volvía a ver eso sospechoso cuando vio una cabeza rubia y con un uniforme de Slyherin antes de ir corriendo donde sus amigas.

**OoOoO**

Draco Malfoy llegó a la lujosa sala común de Slytherin con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo sus compañeros no veían. Desde que había empezado el año escolar existían rumores que él tuvo que ver con la muerte del profesor Dumbledore; por eso muchos preferían no hablarle y los que estaban con los mortífagos lo trataban como a un rey.

-¿Qué cosa ocurre, Draco? – preguntó Pansy sentada desde un sillón mientras cerraba un libro – Te ves bastante contento.

-Es que lo estoy – se sentó a su lado - ¿Sabes sobre que la sangre sucia y el pobretón andan juntos?

-¡Claro que sí! Es el chisme del día… Me da tanto asco pensar que ellos dos estén juntos, pero es obvio que personas de semejante calaña terminarían así – dijo en un tono despectivo.

-Todo es una mentira.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó interesada.

-Hace como dos noches pillé a Granger con el estúpido del profesor Graham. Los dos tienen una relación – respondió causando que Pansy abriera los ojos desorbitadamente – Y fui a encararlos el día de ayer después de clases. Se le veía en los ojos que estaban saliendo, pero allí estaban la comadreja, el pobretón y cara rajada…

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que Potter no era mencionado en un chisme – sonrió.

Draco siguió contándole hasta que llegó a la parte donde escuchaba escondido de los arbustos la conversación para que pudieran fingir ser mejor novios dejando al descubierto que era una mentira que el pobretón había dicho para salvar a su amiguita.

-¿Y qué harás, Draco?

-Tengo un plan – dijo sonriendo – Es muy simple y lo haremos en la cena, pero necesito que tú empieces con él cuando yo te diga.

-Por supuesto – asintió animada.

**OoOoO**

-¡Harry!

Harry Potter se dio media vuelta encontrándose con que Ginny venía persiguiéndolo por todos los pasillos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó acomodándose las gafas.

-Algo horrible – respondió tomando una bocanada de aire – El hurón escuchó la conversación en el jardín.

-¿Sabe que es mentira?

-Sí…

Hablaron en voz baja mientras caminaban hacía la sala común tratando de resolver eso, pero no había mucha solución. Lo único que se les había ocurrido era que Ron y Hermione tendrían que demostrar que eran novios a pesar de lo que pasara.

Llegaron a la sala común que estaba abarrotada de estudiantes haciendo los deberes. Buscaron a Hermione, pero ella se encontraba hablando con el profesor Graham y Ron todavía no llegaba.

-Tendremos que esperar para decirles…

-Harry… - dijo Ginny haciendo que el muchacho la mirara a los ojos de una forma que hizo a la muchacha sonreír - ¿Estás feliz?

-¿Por qué preguntas? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Es que estaba pensando que todo ha cambiado mucho. Antes era tu novia, antes pasabas todo el tiempo con tus amigos, antes no eras tan callado como ahora.

-No sé si estoy feliz. Creo que ver cómo Dumbledore murió fue algo impactante, aún no me recupero de eso – sonrió débilmente – La verdad no quiero hablar de esto…

-Está bien – se alzó de hombros la pelirroja. Le dio un abrazo a Harry haciendo que muchos voltearan curiosos y que el muchacho se sorprendiera – Pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas a alguien para hablar; acá estoy yo.

Lentamente Ginny se separó de él viendo con una pequeña sonrisa como Harry asentía sonrojándose. Ya había empezado a ponerse más coqueta para así conquistarlo y ganar la apuesta con las chicas.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar nuevamente del falso noviazgo y decidieron ir en busca de Ron y Hermione antes que fueran al Gran Comedor donde Draco Malfoy les tendería una trampa.

**OoOoO**

Hermione salió del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Había hablado con James sobre todo el tema y le dejó totalmente claro que no le gustaba Ron; además que esa relación iba a servir de una perfecta tapadera para que ellos pudieran estar juntos con un poco más de seguridad.

Faltaba poco para la cena y subió a la sala común para hacer rápidamente los deberes, pero sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo y la arrastraba hacía el lado opuesto de la sala común.

Se dio media vuelta mientras caminaban y descubrió que era Harry con Ginny.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – preguntó Hermione enfadada.

-Algo muy mal – respondió Harry aún teniéndola por el brazo – Vas a tener que llevar tu noviazgo con Ron a otro nivel si no quieres ser descubierta por todo el colegio.

-¿Otro nivel? – se detuvo confundida y se soltó de Harry - ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Ron! – chilló Ginny cuando vio a su hermano bajando por las escaleras seguido de su club de admiradoras – Trae inmediatamente tu humanidad acá o te voy a dar uno de los golpes más fuertes de tu vida – le advirtió al ver que él no tenía intención de ir.

El pelirrojo se despidió de sus admiradoras y bufando fue a donde ellos. Preguntó cuál era el problema para que estuvieran tan preocupados y Hermione también insistió en saber a qué se referían.

-Tendrán que actuar más como novios una vez que pasemos las puertas del Gran Comedor – dijo Ginny caminando con lentitud para cenar.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron a la vez los "novios".

-Malfoy se enteró que no son novios y va a hacer algo en la cena para que los descubran – explicó Harry dando vuelta a la esquina.

-¿Cómo supo ese hurón? – inquirió la castaña preocupada que todos supieran que andaba con un profesor.

-Escuchó una conversación que tuvimos…

-Seguro. Yo no pienso estar tomada de la mano de este idiota ni decirle que lo amo.

-Yo tampoco. Prefiero besar a un dementor antes que a ti – replicó Ron con asco.

-Pues tendrán que hacerlo – dijeron a la vez Harry y Ginny.

-¡No!

Pero antes que pudieran seguir conversando llegaron al Gran Comedor donde todos estaban sentados viendo con interés la llegada de la pareja más famosa del día al lugar. Nadie hablaba, incluso los profesores, y eso asustó a los cuarto jóvenes que se miraron preocupados.

Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin se puso de pie y miró a Draco por unos instantes. El rubio asintió. La muchacha comenzó a aplaudir sorprendiendo a algunos, pero después de unos segundos todos en el Gran Comedor aplaudieron excepto el profesor Graham que miraba la escena sin decir nada.

-¡Miren a la pareja del año! – gritó Pansy sobre los aplausos - ¡El beso, el beso, el beso!

Todos empezaron a gritar _"El beso"_ aplaudiendo para que Ron y Hermione demostraran su amor ante todos.

Los dos miraron a Harry y a Ginny pidiéndoles ayuda, pero los dos muchachos dieron un paso atrás haciéndoles saber que no los ayudarían; tendrían que darse el beso.

-¿Qué pasa, Weasley? – preguntó Draco levantándose de su puesto -¿No puedes darle un beso a tu novia?

-Cállate, Malfoy – dijo Ron nervioso.

-La comadreja no besa a su "novia" – comentó sarcástico – Tal vez porque no lo son… - dijo en voz baja, pero Ron y Hermione escucharon.

Todos seguían coreando para que se dieran el beso. Todos querían ver la demostración verdadera que estaban juntos, pero no estaban. ¿Tendrían que hacerlo o no?

Hermione miró a la mesa de los profesores. Vio como James Graham estaba en silencio viendo la escena sin corear, pero podía notar en sus ojos lo nervioso que estaba. Quería que todo eso terminara y que Weasley no pudiera sus manos sobre la muchacha.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

-No sé…

-Vamos, Hermione, tú siempre tienes las respuestas para todo – replicó en un tono de súplica.

-No lo sé, Ron – dijo volteándose para verlo.

En los ojos de los dos se reflejaba el nerviosismo y la presión del momento. Los dos estaban jugándose mucho por hacerse pasar por novios y también perdían mucho si todos descubrían que era una mentira.

Ron la tomó por la cintura haciendo que Hermione diera un saltito asustada esperando que no hiciera lo que pensaba que iba a hacer, pero esa posibilidad se le esfumó cuando él se le acercó un poco.

Ginny tomó la mano de Harry nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar. El muchacho le apretó la mano y por unos minutos estuvieron así hasta que se separaron ruborizados.

-Claro que voy a darle un beso a mi novia, Malfoy – dijo Ron mirando a Draco desafiante.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, pero al ver que todo el Gran Comedor esperaba ver el beso esperado pensó en todo lo que estaba arriesgando al tener esa falsa relación. Pensó en que todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de los años no servía de nada y que jamás sería reconocida como la mejor estudiante.

Con la mirada el pelirrojo le transmitió a la muchacha que no tuviera miedo, que todo ya iba a pasar.

Se acercaron un poco más cerrando los ojos sabiendo que en sólo unos pocos segundos eso acabaría y estarían cenando tranquilamente sabiendo que sus vidas estaban a salvo de todos.

Fue sólo un roce de labios que duró pocos segundos con un pequeño movimiento mientras todos estallaban en aplausos y gritos de alegría, excepto Draco Malfoy y algunos de Slytherin.

Se separaron lentamente abriendo los ojos. Los dos no dijeron nada y se tomaron de las manos caminando para ir a la mesa de Gryffindor seguidos de Harry y Ginny que aplaudían con el resto felices.

Todos creían que el popular Ronald Weasley y la cerebrito Hermione Granger estaban juntos. Que se querían y que eran felices; pero era una mentira… No eran novios, no que amaban, no estaban felices juntos y sólo había sido un roce de labios despertando una pequeña duda en los corazones de una castaña y un pelirrojo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Bien, acá tienen el tercer capítulo que me fue muy difícil escribir… Pues, después de más de diez meses sin involucrarme en la historia; tuve que volver a leer los capítulos y empezar a meterme en la trama y todo eso. Y he aquí el resultado. 

Parece que las cosas entre Ron y Hermione se van complicando un poco, porque tendrán que empezar a darse besos en público para hacer creer que son novios… Bueno, todos los novios se dan besos así que deberán hacerlo obligatoriamente. Ya verán las locuras que van a empezar con sus peleas, mentiras y tal vez sus confusiones sentimentales.

Bien… Quiero desearles una **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!** Espero que sea un bello momento de armonía, reflexión y alegría para que compartan con todos sus seres queridos. Y que sea un momento para descansar de lo que ha sido un año muy movido para todos, verdad?

Espero sus reviews para ver como estuvo este tercer capítulo donde Ron y Hermione empezaron a tener un acercamiento un poco más amoroso por su roce de labios… Parece que esto despertara algunos sentimientos olvidados.

Besos, adiós!

Aviso de 'What I Like About You': El capítulo va a tardar más de lo que yo esperaba, lo siento. Es que me iré por unos días a la playa con unos amigos para poder desconectarme del mundo. Y últimamente no ando muy inspirada para escribir cosas para hace reír… Pero prometo actualizar muy pronto, lo más pronto posible! Gracias por entender!


	4. Olvidando el amor

Capítulo 4: 'Olvidando el amor'

Había pasado una semana. De a poco la noticia de que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger eran novios no era tan relevante y la gente se había acostumbrado a verlos por los pasillos tomados de las manos, y hasta sonreían al ver como discutían como todas las parejas.

Harry iba con sus amigos a todas las clases suspirando y torciendo los ojos cada vez que empezaban a reclamar que estaban demasiado juntos y debían separarse antes de que alguna enfermedad se les contagiara por estar demasiado cerca.

Pero el muchacho estaba feliz. Últimamente se había acercado mucho más a sus dos amigos y se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo coqueteando con Ginny, ya que estaba notando que ella también estaba interesada en él.

-Se acabó – dijo Hermione tomando su mochila que estaba sobre la mesa – No quiero volver a estar cerca de ti… Me tienes harta hablando de Quidditch y más encima cuando andas conmigo todas tus admiradoras andan detrás de ti.

-¿Estás celosa? – preguntó Ron sonriendo.

-No es estar celosa… Significa que si quieres que seamos novios; está bien. Pero merezco un mínimo de respeto y eso es que me prestes un poco más de atención como hacen los novios.

-¿Perdón?

-Te juro que algún día de estos te voy a matar por cabezota – murmuró tratando de controlarse – Harry… Prometo que te ayudaré en el ensayo de Historia. Después de la cena nos juntamos en la Sala Común. ¿Vale? – le preguntó.

-Está bien – asintió feliz, o sino iba a reprobar la clase – Gracias, Hermione.

La castaña se despidió de Harry y después de dedicarle una mirada de asco al pelirrojo se fue del aula de Encantamientos dejándolos a los dos solos.

Ron miró a Harry pidiéndole una explicación a qué se debía esa extraña actitud de la muchacha mientras se ponían en camino para ir a las clases del profesor Slughorn.

-Lo que pasa es que Hermione no está celosa ni nada de eso – dijo Harry cuando doblaban la esquina. Pero él pensaba que había algo de celos detrás de todo – Es que como tú nunca has tenido novia…

-Claro que sí – lo interrumpió molesto - ¿Qué fue Lavander?

-Ella fue alguien con quien sólo te besabas y la pasabas bien – respondió sonriendo causando que Ron se sonrojara – Tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando te regaló esa porquería en la navidad pasada… Me dijiste: Es que precisamente no hablamos, hacemos otras cosas.

-Gracias por tu apoyo…

-De nada.

Ahí fue cuando llegaron a las mazmorras. Se encontraron con el profesor Slughorn que recién entraba al aula y los apuró a entrar sino querían estar en un castigo por llegar tarde.

**OoOoO**

Iba saliendo con sus amigas del salón cuando Lavander y Parvati la detuvieron en la escalera. Las dos muchachas le dijeron a la pelirroja que necesitaban hablar sobre un asunto importante, por lo que de muy mala gana Ginny aceptó y se fue con ellas.

Las tres fueron hacía los jardines donde pocos estudiantes descansaban después de haber terminado las clases.

-¿Qué quieren hablar conmigo? – preguntó molesta la pelirroja.

-Ginny, no tienes que hablarme en ese tono… - dijo Lavander – Admito que fue muy inmaduro de mi parte reaccionar así por lo de Ron y Hermione, pero ya sabes que conversé con ella el lunes y todo está bien.

-La cosa es que no queremos que estemos peleadas – aclaró Parvati al ver que Ginny no entendía – Las chicas de séptimo y sexto año debemos estar unidas para poder lograr nuestros objetivos.

-Tienen razón – asintió la pelirroja.

Las tres se dieron un abrazo de reconciliación fraternal para luego ponerse a conversar sobre el asunto: Coqueteo con Harry.

Lavander había estado hablando con su novio, Seamus, sobre el concurso que tenían con los retos para cada uno de su equipo. El muchacho no le dijo quién era el que estaba haciendo el desafío, pero estaba resultando de maravillas.

-Y viendo por la forma en que coqueteas con Harry… Ginny, fuiste su novia el año pasado y podrías ser un poco más agresiva con tus métodos – finalizó Lavander cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué sugieren que haga?

-No lo sé… Con Harry es muy distinto que con cualquier chico, porque ya estuvieron juntos – dijo pensativamente Parvati.

-Vaya qué gran ayuda son ustedes dos…

-¡Ya sé! – chasqueó la lengua Lavander – Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade.

-¿Y qué con eso? – preguntó Parvati sin entender.

-Ay, qué lenta eres – replicó Ginny – Se refiere a que allí podré acercármele a él, ya que Ron siempre anda con sus admiradoras y Hermione… Se va por ahí – dijo ocultando que a cada salida al pueblo la castaña se iba con el profesor Graham - ¡Excelente idea, Lav!

Las tres chicas sonrieron complacidas y se pusieron de pie para volver al castillo para ir a cenar mientras Ginny daba un profundo suspiro sintiéndose algo culpable por estar haciendo eso.

Estaba sacando todos sus sentimientos a Harry; sentimientos que había tratado de olvidar u ocultar para no seguir haciéndose daño en el colegio, en su casa y siempre que estuviera con el muchacho. Había tratado de seguir adelante y esto de coquetearle era como retroceder varios pasos para volver a la misma época donde ella admiraba a Harry Potter, donde ella caía rendida a los pies de su ídolo… Pero ahora era diferente. Ella estaba jugando con el amor de Potter.

**OoOoO**

Sábado en la mañana. Hermione y Ginny estaban terminando se vestirse en el cuarto de las de séptimo año mientras la mayoría de estudiantes estaban desayunando para alcanzar un carruaje desocupado.

La pelirroja se había puesto unos pantalones y una chaqueta oscura que Hermione le prestó. Se estaba mirando al espejo tratando de ver si ésa era la ropa adecuada para "Trata de resistirme, Potter", pero no era bastante tentativo usar una chaqueta y pantalones que la tapaban entera… Bueno, era casi invierno y hacía mucho frío para ponerse algo más provocador.

-Hermione… - dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta - ¿Vas a bajar?

-Sí, espera un poco – respondió viéndose al espejo mientras se arreglaba su cabello.

-¿Para qué te estás arreglando tanto? – preguntó curiosa.

-Para Ro… Para James, obviamente. Ha estado un poco molesto conmigo por lo del beso de la semana pasada y quiero que nos reconciliemos – dijo algo nerviosa y ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas.

La castaña sonrió aprobando como lucía con su chaqueta, su falda escocesa con boas negras. Se dio media vuelta diciéndole a Ginny que ya estaba lista para bajar a desayunar con los muchachos, pero la muchacha había cerrado la puerta y obligó a Hermione a sentarse.

-Ya sé de que trata todo esto… - dijo sonriendo mientras Hermione le pedía que le explicara – Estás volviéndote a enamorar de mi hermanito.

-¿De qué estás hablando?... ¡No tengo idea de lo que hablas! – gritó sorprendida - ¿Enamorarme nuevamente de Ron?

-¡Ajá, Granger! Nunca dije que fuera de Ron, podría estar hablando perfectamente de Fred o Bill.

-Bill está casado con Fleur… No me enamoraría de alguien casado.

-Por favor, Hermione – le pidió tratando de controlarse – Sé que a ti te gustaba Ron hasta las vacaciones… Porque para haberle lanzado pájaros a Lavander cuando los viste intercambiando saliva en un aula o para estar tan nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca de ti… Admítelo, te gustaba.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Ginny como suplicándole que se detuviera y no le pidiera eso. Pero al ver que la pelirroja no desistía dio un largo suspiro volviendo a recordar lo que había sentido por Ron.

-Me gustaba Ron – dijo al fin.

-¡Sí! – gritó Ginny feliz y la abrazó – Entonces ahora que te estás haciendo pasar por su novia podrás conquistarlo y así él se da cuenta que están hechos el uno para el otro y…

-No – negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndola – Ginny… En las vacaciones lo olvidé; ya no me gusta. Sufrí tanto al verlo con Lavander y al ver que nunca pudo darse cuenta que me gustaba que decidí olvidarlo; y más decidida estuve cuando vi que estaba rodeado de esas huecas estúpidas de sus admiradoras y se iba alejando de mí.

-Pero no puedes olvidar a alguien tan rápido – dijo la pelirroja sabiéndolo muy bien – Lo digo porque lo sé. Yo aún no olvido completamente a Harry.

-Yo lo hice. Ya no me gusta Ron – se puso de pie – Me gusta James, por eso estoy con él. Y, por favor, no volvamos a tocar el tema que no me agrada…

-Está bien – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie – Debemos ir a desayunar, porque Harry y Ron deben estar esperándonos.

-Creo que sólo Harry debe estar esperándonos, porque mi pastel de chocolate tiene que estar muy bien acompañado con esas brujas llamadas admiradoras.

Las dos bajaron al Gran Comedor sin hablarse. Ginny se veía muy feliz por tener todo el día para poder empezar con una fase más agresiva del plan para conquistar a Harry, pero Hermione se veía algo agobiada.

¿Y quién no lo estaría? Ella estaba repitiéndose mentalmente:_'No te gusta Ron, ya lo olvidaste. Tú estás con James, tu quieres a James…'_ pero cada vez que lo decía una nueva duda nacía en su corazón.

**OoOoO**

Al haber llegado a Hogsmeade fueron los cuarto fueron a 'Honeydukes' a petición de Harry, Ron y Ginny para ir a abastecerse de los deliciosos caramelos de la tienda.

Ron y Hermione tenían que aparentar que estaban felices viendo las cosas del pueblo, por lo que andaban tomados de las manos e incluso algunas veces abrazados –Ginny les había dicho que lo hicieran para más credibilidad, pero sólo se los dijo para reírse un rato con Harry- aunque los dos tenían unas caras de asco que eran muy divertidas.

-Se ven tan bonitos juntos… - murmuró Harry caminando atrás de la pareja con Ginny.

-¡Ron, me pisaste un pie! – chilló Hermione botando al suelo la bolsa con plumas y pergaminos nuevos que había comprado por el dolor - ¡Eres un idiota!

-No me hables así… - replicó Ron tratando de no pegarle, pero no podía – Te juro que eres insoportable, no sé como puedes tener novio.

-Me tienes que soportar, cariño – dijo sonriendo cínicamente cuando venían unos alumnos de Ravenclaw que habían escuchado su discusión – Te amo, Ron.

-Yo también, Hermione – sonrió y volvieron a abrazarse para seguir caminando.

-No, si son súper bonitos – dijo Ginny.

Harry y Ginny estaban riéndose a más no poder con esos dos, pero se calmaron cuando la pareja se daba vuelta al sentir sus risas. Los dos se lanzaban miradas divertidas con cada cosa de la pareja hasta que llegaron a 'Las Tres Escobas'.

-Bueno… Yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas – dijo Hermione soltándose inmediatamente de Ron – Nos vemos acá a las cinco.

-Está bien – asintió Ginny – Que te vaya bien…

-Yo también tengo que irme – anunció Ron una vez que la castaña se había ido – Unas chicas me invitaron a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla…

-Entonces supongo que nos veremos en la noche – dijo Harry sonriendo. El pelirrojo asintió con una mirada pícara – Nos vemos, adiós.

Una vez que Harry y Ginny se habían quedado solos se quedaron en silencio. Los dos sentían lo incómodo que era estar juntos y sin saber qué hacer. Estaban inmóviles a pocos pasos de la entrada de 'Las Tres Escobas' y no hacían nada hasta que Ginny decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Adónde quieres ir? – le preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

-No lo sé… Lo único que sé es que no quiero ir a 'las Tres Escobas'. Debe estar lleno de gente – respondió sonriéndole – Prefiero pasarla contigo. Me da lo mismo haciendo qué – agregó pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la pelirroja.

Harry sonrió al ver como Ginny tosía ocultando lo sonrojada que estaba por la cercanía de los dos, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la muchacha recordando las tantas veces que habían estado de esa forma cuando eran novios.

Ginny dijo que fueran a pasear por el pueblo. Harry accedió, así que los dos caminaban abrazados viendo todas las tiendas y conversando sobre la relación de Ron y Hermione.

-Aunque ellos no son tan adorables como éramos nosotros – dijo Ginny sabiendo que el muchacho iba a ponerse nervioso.

-Por supuesto… Nosotros éramos únicos.

-Pero me alegro tanto que ahora seamos amigos – sonrió empezando a usar el plan que había pensado en la noche – Ahora me siento tan bien contigo… Podemos ir de compras, te puedo contar sobre mis amores… ¡Harry, te quiero!

-Yo también – dijo algo nervioso.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al local donde vendían cosas de Quidditch. Los dos entraron curiosos por ver los nuevos tipos de quaffles cuando la vendedora al ver que era Harry Potter empezó a gritar como loca.

Harry se sentía algo incómodo. En el colegio ya no era la celebridad, todos lo trataban como otro estudiante más y eso, a veces, le gustaba; pero se había olvidado que para el resto del mundo seguía siendo 'El Niño Que Vivió'.

Al final no compraron nada en la tienda, pero la vendedora le dio unas entradas a Harry para que pudiera ir con una acompañante a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes y de moda en Hogsmeade. Y obviamente no desaprovechó el obsequio sabiendo que eso sería algo perfecto para llevar a Ginny a un lugar de moda para poder hacerla caer rendida a sus pies.

**OoOoO**

-Entonces si no es eso que le molesta, dime qué es – pidió Hermione ocultando su barbilla en su bufanda con un tono de voz algo molesta.

-No es el momento, señorita Granger – contestó el profesor Graham nervioso.

Los dos caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade y no era nada apropiado de ella le empezara a preguntar cosas sobre su relación cuando profesores y estudiantes pasaban al lado.

Hermione había estado hablando con James, pero algo raro había. Él sólo le contestaba con monosílabos ni levantaba la mirada para verla a los ojos. Y obviamente supuso que algo le estaba molestando, pero todavía no podía sacarle ninguna respuesta.

-¿Entonces cuándo?

-No lo sé…

-¡Por favor, James! – gritó exasperada – Digo… Profesor Graham – corrigió al notar la mirada que le dirigió la profesora Sprout que venía con dos grandes maceteros con unas extrañas plantas.

-Pro Merlín, Hermione – murmuró molestándose.

Miró hacia los dos lados percatándose de un callejón entre 'Dervish y Banges', la tienda de instrumentos mágicos, y 'Tiros Largos de Moda', la tienda de ropa. Volvió a mirar a Hermione y con un suspiro le digo que lo siguiera cautelosamente hasta el callejón.

La castaña miró por si venía alguien y lo siguió rápidamente. Frunció el ceño al ver que el callejón era bastante estrecho y estaba lleno de cajas vacías donde venían los artículos de las tiendas mientras caminaba para llegar a donde estaba James.

-¿Qué te pasa, James? – preguntó Hermione acomodándose en frente de él – Desde el viernes ya ni me hablas o estás demasiado ocupado corrigiendo exámenes de otros cursos inexistentes.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Ya me oíste… Le pregunte a unos niños de primero si tenían demasiados exámenes y me dijeron que en dos semanas comenzaban a darlos.

James sonrió. Hermione frunció aún más el ceño molestándose por ver que él sonreía, pero relajó el rostro cuando él la abrazó cariñosamente. La muchacha no sabía si responderle o no, pero también le respondió el abrazo muy confundida por su actitud.

-Lo que pasa es que a veces me pongo a pensar de que estás tan cerca de Weasley que pronto te irás enamorando de él – dijo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la muchacha – Lamentablemente tengo que aceptar que tengo miedo que te enamores de él.

-Estás hablando cualquier estupidez – rió la castaña soltándose de él para verle la cara – Nunca me enamoraría de Ron.

-Pero… - hizo una mueca cansada – Tú eres mucho más joven que yo…

-Sólo tienes 21 años – replicó molesta – No eres viejo.

-Y él tiene 17 años – siguió como si ella no hubiera dicho nada – Tienes que entender. Muchas veces cuando los veo en los pasillos pienso que con él estás viviendo un verdadero romance y lo nuestro es la mentira.

Hermione no pudo bajar un poco la cabeza. No quería ver sus ojos pardos, porque ahí podía ver lo enamorado y sincero que era él en lo que decía. ¿Y ella? Obviamente lo quería, estaba enamorada; pero… No podía decir que lo amaba, no podía. Desde ese roce de labios con Ron una pequeña duda había despertado en su corazón y había hecho como si no existiera para que desapareciera, pero en ese momento se hacía más persistente la imagen de ella y el pelirrojo tomados de las manos riendo; riendo porque de verdad estaban felices juntos.

Tenía que quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Sabía que era imposible que estuvieran juntos. A Ron no le gustaba, apenas la veía como una amiga y la forma de salvarse de las psicópatas de sus admiradoras.

-Te amo, Hermione – dijo James tomándole el rostro con las manos y haciéndola verlo a los ojos.

-Yo… Yo también – dijo después de un segundo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Podríamos ira otro lugar más cómodo – propuso después de un minuto – Estar acá no es lo más apropiado para una reconciliación.

-Buen punto… ¿Qué me propones?

-Ir a mi despacho – respondió sonriéndole.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo abrazándolo efusivamente – Ah… Tengo que ir donde mis amigos a decirles que no volveré con ellos al castillo.

-Anda. Yo te espero donde los carruajes.

-¡Vale! – le dio un beso y se fue corriendo.

Caminó rápidamente por todas las tiendas buscando a Harry o a Ginny, pero no los encontró por ningún lado hasta que vio a Ron junto a unas chicas de Hufflepuff sentados en una banca hablando.

La castaña suspiró dándose ánimos de interrumpir una estúpida conversación y fue donde el grupo.

-¿Hermione?

-La misma – respondió ella sin sonreír. Miró a todas las muchachas mientras éstas le lanzaban miradas molestas – Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro – dijo Ron después de pensarlo unos segundos – Discúlpenme, señoritas.

Ron salió del grupo y caminó unos pasos con Hermione. El pelirrojo se arreglaba el cabello mientras veía de reojo como la castaña murmuraba algunas cosas inaudibles.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó curioso.

-Busqué a Harry y a Ginny, pero ellos ya deben haberse ido al colegio. Así que era para decirte que no me esperaras en 'Las Tres Escobas'.

-En todo caso no me acordaba que nos íbamos a juntar…

-Ah – dijo en un tono bastante molesto. ¿Por qué era tan despreocupado? Bueno, daba lo mismo – La cosa es que me voy a ir con James…

-¿James Graham? – preguntó mirándola sorprendido.

-Sí – asintió lentamente – Nos reconciliamos. Él me esta esperando donde los carruajes y vamos a ir a su despacho para… Para hacer cosas privadas – dijo tratando de no sonar muy pervertida.

-Ah, está bien…

-Bueno. Nos vemos en la cena.

La castaña se despidió con un gesto de la mano, pero Ron la tomó del brazo deteniéndola. Hermione se dio media vuelta y le preguntó qué le pasaba, pero él sólo le dijo que la acompañaba hasta los carruajes.

Hacía bastante frío, por lo que los dos se acomodaron mejor sus guantes y bufandas mientras caminaban hacia el sector de los carruajes a las afueras del pueblo.

-Hermione…

-Dime – dijo la castaña media distraída.

-¿De verdad te gusta Graham?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Hermione. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Ron más que nadie debía saber que si estaba con James era porque algo sentía por él, así que esa pregunta estaba demás. Pero retumbó en la mente de la muchacha por unos minutos sabiendo que la verdadera respuesta nunca debería decirla.

-Por supuesto que sí – asintió sonriendo.

-Ah…

-¿Por qué me preguntas?

-No, por nada.

Siguieron caminando en completo silencio mientras los dos miraban las tiendas y a las personas que transitaban por la calle. A veces se miraba de reojo, pero al verse descubiertos miraban disimuladamente hacía otra cosa.

Hermione notó que Ron estaba bastante nervioso por la forma que movía las manos y también desde que le había dicho que sí estaba enamorada de James tenía esa típica expresión molesta.

-Ron…

-Dime.

-¿Somos amigos, verdad?

-¿Por qué preguntas? – inquirió deteniéndose.

-Es que… - la muchacha se sonrojó levemente – No sé si a ti te pasó esto, pero… Cuando nos besamos en el colegio, como que puse en duda mi amistad hacia ti.

El pelirrojo sólo puso sonreír nervioso. Nunca podría haber adivinado que Hermione le hiciera una pregunta tan directa y una confesión bastante personal, porque nunca era normal en ella.

¿Eran amigos o no? Ese último año se habían separado demasiado, también con Harry. No sabía si podía llamarla amiga en esos momentos, porque en el pasado lo era. ¿Y ahora? No lo sabía. No podía la podía llamar amiga si fingían ser novios, se andaban dando besos y se decían que se querían para aparentar una imagen que no eran para nada.

-Ron… ¿Tú sentiste eso o no? – preguntó la muchacha mirando hacia el suelo con vergüenza.

¿Tenía que decirle la verdad? No, no podía decirle lo que realmente ese roce de labios había causado que una pequeña parte de su corazón se confundiera… La pequeña parte que seguía teniendo el humilde corazón de Ron Weasley, el que no era popular; el del pasado. Creía que nada había significado nada, pero pudo notar que lo poco del Ron Weasley de los primeros años de colegio saltaba de alegría por estar tan cerca, por ese roce de labios.

No, sólo era una ilusión. Sólo era una estupidez de lo que quedaba de sus pensamientos del pasado. Ahora era Ronald Weasley, jugador del equipo de Quidditch y no podía andar enamorándose de alguien.

-Por supuesto que somos amigos – dijo tratando de sonreír – No me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti, por si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-¡Genial! – gritó la castaña abrazándolo con efusividad. Ron respondió el abrazo suspirando triste por ver su alegría, pero Hermione respiraba hondo tratando de ocultar su tristeza – Ya tenemos que irnos…

En pocos minutos llegaron al sector donde los carruajes esperaban llevar a los alumnos al colegio. Al lado de uno estaba el profesor Graham y cuando vio que Hermione venía abrió la puerta de uno con una gran sonrisa haciéndole señas para que entrara.

La castaña rió y se dio media vuelta para despedirse del pelirrojo. Iba sólo a decirle adiós, pero pensó unos momentos y le dio un abrazo.

-Me alegro que ese roce de labios no significara nada para ti. Somos amigos – le susurró al oído.

Ron asintió y le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que se fuera. Vio como la muchacha sonreía mientras se iba corriendo adonde el carruaje. Entró lentamente y observó por la ventanilla si alguien venía; como nadie venía y sólo Ron observaba la escena, la muchacha abrazó al profesor Graham.

El pelirrojo reprimió un suspiro al ver como la castaña se daba un beso con el profesor. Se dio media vuelta y metió las manos a sus bolsillos sintiéndose muy confundido.

Una parte de él estaba triste y la otra indiferente. La parte de su corazón que era del popular Ron Weasley estaba confundido por sentir que la parte del Ron Weasley de los años anteriores quería llorar por ver como ella estaba con otro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Vaya… Ahora ando media triste y reflexiva, así que esto salió del capítulo. Me siento tan identificada con Ron… Ver a la persona que antes quería está feliz con otra es dolorosa, y aunque tú no sabes si todavía lo quieres, la parte de tu corazón que en el pasado lo quería está muy triste. Es confuso y tan doloroso. 

Bueno, ahora estamos viendo que algo les pasó con ese roce de labios; pero ninguno está seguro de lo que es, así que mejor evaden el tema siendo honestos con sus sentimientos.

Bueno… No sé qué decirles antes de irme… Ah, sí! Tengo el capítulo de 'What I Like About You' listo! Y también… ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Ya, yo me tengo que ir rapidito porque me tengo que ir a preparar la maleta para irme a la playa.

Espero sus reviews opinando.

Cuídense, adiós!


	5. Más que amigos

Capítulo 5: 'Más que amigos'

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermano…

-Pues, me acompañó hasta los carruajes y nos despedimos – respondió Hermione antes de seguir escribiendo.

-¿Y cómo se despidieron? – preguntó Ginny impacientándose.

-Con un abrazo… Deja de preguntarme tanto – pidió la castaña tratando de controlarse – Mañana empiezo con dos exámenes y necesito estudiar.

-Está bien – asintió sabiendo que sólo estaba evitando el tema – Y una cosa… Si me vas a mentir, hazlo bien. A ti te está empezando a gustar Ron nuevamente – le murmuró la pelirroja tomando su mochila mientras se ponía de pie.

Hermione dejó de escribir y levantó la mirada rápidamente para preguntarle qué razones tenía para afirmar eso, pero Ginny ya se estaba yendo hacía la puerta de salida dejando a la castaña con las palabras en la mente.

La muchacha trató de volver a seguir anotando las cosas más importantes que pasaron en el siglo XIV con la comunidad mágica, pero no pudo por más que intentó concentrarse. Cada vez que pensaba en algo se le venía a la mente la idea que se estaba enamorando nuevamente de alguien que no la quería y la imagen de Ron con todas esas chicas persiguiéndolo.

Por más que intentó no podía seguir estudiando, así que guardó su pergamino y fue en busca de algún libro para entretenerse por un rato.

**OoOoO**

Harry fue hacía las mazmorras en busca del profesor Slughorn. Llamó a la puerta varias veces y de repente escuchó una explosión. Preocupado entró al aula encontrándose con el profesor lleno de hollín y en su escritorio estaba el caldero con una sustancia verde claro que lanzaba chispas.

-¿Está bien, profesor? – preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

-Claro que sí, muchacho – asintió tomando un frasco del armario y vertió su contenido en el caldero haciendo que dejaran de saltar chispas – Hola, Harry – sonrió limpiándose el hollín de la cara.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Estaba probando una nueva poción, pero parece que la cosecha de mandrágoras de la profesora Sprout salió un poco mala… - respondió invitándolo a sentarse en una de las sillas - ¿Y qué vienes a hacer por acá?

-Necesito que me facilite algo…

-¿Vas a hacer una poción? – preguntó entusiasmado - ¡Te está empezando a gustar las clases! Me alegro… Ahora harás pociones al igual que tu madre…

-No, no es eso – negó con la cabeza.

El profesor lo miró confundido y le pidió que se explicara mientras Harry se movía nerviosamente en la silla intentando buscar las palabras correctas para pedirle algo tan personal.

-Es que necesito algo que haga crecer a las plantas…

-Haber, Harry… - dijo no comprendiéndolo - ¿Sabes qué necesitas?

-No – respondió algo avergonzado - ¡Pero tengo la idea! Es que voy a pedirle algo especial a una muchacha y necesito hacerlo de una forma romántica y espectacular. Entonces se me ocurrió que podría pedírselo con un ramo de rosas y cuando ella lo tomara, las flores empezaran a multiplicarse y a brillar de una forma especial – explicó con las mejillas coloradas.

El profesor Slughorn sonrió y se puso de pie mientras Harry lo miraba confundido. El hombre buscó en su armario un pequeño frasquito que contenía un líquido morado intenso y se lo pasó al muchacho diciéndole que eso era lo que buscaba.

-Cuando lo viertas en las flores, tienes que decir el nombre de la señorita Weasley. Así cuando ella tomé el ramo sucederá lo que tú me dijiste – finalizó de explicar con una sonrisa.

-Oh, claro… ¿El nombre de Ginny? – preguntó volviéndose a sonrojar y casi se le cae de las manos el frasquito de lo nervioso que estaba - ¿Perdón?

-Es para ella, por supuesto – guiñó el ojo – Cuando tu padre peleó con tu madre días antes de salir del colegio, él vino a pedirme exactamente lo mismo… Y debo decir que los dos tienen debilidad por las pelirrojas.

-Ah… - dijo tranquilizándose – Por favor, no se lo diga a nadie. Será una sorpresa.

-Me quedaré en silencio – sonrió y se puso de pie – Ojalá te salga bien.

-¡Claro! – se levantó de la silla de un salto.

Harry agradeció al profesor su ayuda y decidió preguntarle cuándo iba a ser la próxima reunión del club de Slug. El profesor le dijo que estaba pensando en mandar una lechuza a cada miembro para informarles cuando iba a hacerse la reunión.

Cuando el profesor Slughorn empezó a hablar sobre la brillante Lily Potter, Harry se despidió tratando de no parecer maleducado. Pero era algo molesto oír como siempre él hablaba de su madre y los comparaba; y sobretodo ahora que ya no tenía el libro de Snape porque no sacaba tan buenas calificaciones como antes… ¿Estaría aún escondido en el salón de los Menestres?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras iba subiendo las escaleras. No debía olvidarse del plan para pedirle a Ginny que lo acompañara a ese restaurante de Hogmeade de una forma bastante especial gracias a la poción que el profesor Slughorn le había dado.

Vio su reloj de pulsera y se acordó que había práctica de Quidditch para el partido con Hufflepuff.

**OoOoO**

-Bien, chicas… - dijo Ron deteniéndose. Se dio media vuelta para ver al grupo de admiradoras que lo acompañaban – Ha sido un verdadero placer que me hayan acompañado en el trayecto hacía mi sala común.

-Fue todo un placer, Ron – sonrió una muchacha de Gryffindor, parecía ser de tercer año – Si quieres podemos ir contigo hacía el campo de Quidditch.

-No, iré solo. Gracias – dijo desordenándole cariñosamente a la muchacha que sólo suspiró embelesada – Nos vemos, chicas.

-¡Hasta pronto, Ron! – se despidieron todas mientras la muchacha de Gryffindor caía desmayada.

La verdad es que deseaba estar solo y siempre estaba al lado de sus admiradoras. Necesitaba pensar en algo que lo tenía muy abrumado: Hermione.

Ciertamente antes le gustaba, pero ése año había superado esa fase totalmente hasta el sábado en la tarde cuando la castaña lo abrazó agradeciendo que eran amigos.

Se había alejado mucho de Harry y Hermione, pero últimamente se había vuelto acercar gracias a la "relación" con la muchacha. Estaba feliz por eso y, la verdad, no le había importado fingir que era novio de Hermione; pero ahora cada vez que tenían que estar tomados de manos y hacerles creer a todos que estaban juntos, el estómago se le revolvía.

Y la situación era peor cuando debían hacer eso en el Gran Comedor. Se abrazaban e instintivamente Hermione miraba hacía la mesa de los profesores donde James Graham los observaba detenidamente. Ahí era cuando miraba al profesor y sentía como si él le estuviera advirtiendo que podría ir más allá con Hermione. Ese nerviosismo le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

-¿En qué piensas?

Ron dio un pequeño salto asustado. Se dio media vuelta y encontró a Ginny con su escoba mirándolo preocupada. El pelirrojo sólo negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia y trató de tranquilizar su pulso cardíaco mientras caminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-¿Y tu escoba?

-La dejé en los vestidores, dentro de mi armario – contestó Ron suspirando – No quería traerla después del partido con Slytherin.

-Ah… Hermano, te ves algo abrumado. ¿De verdad todo está bien?

-Claro que sí – asintió sonriendo – No es nada, es sólo que me sentía algo ahogado por la atención de mis admiradoras – mintió.

-Ah, eso – le lanzó una mirada asesina – Supuestamente tú ayudas a Hermione para liberarte de las psicópatas de tus fans, pero parece que pasas más tiempo con ellas que con tu "novia".

-No es mi culpa – se alzó de hombros – Parece que andan más interesadas en mí desde que "salgo" con Hermione.

-Claro, como si Hermione no estuviera interesada en ti…

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó confundido - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Mi problema? – gritó enfadada.

-Sí, el tuyo…

-Pero… Es que tú no entiendes, Ron – dijo Ginny desesperándose.

La pelirroja apuró el paso, pero Ron le dio alcance y le obligó a detenerse para que se explicara. Ginny miró a su hermano sabiendo que no podía decirle que, al parecer, a Hermione le estaba volviendo a gustar él. Ron le pidió que no tenían todo el día, así que soltará rápido lo que tenía que decirle.

-Mira, ustedes dos están haciéndose de "novios" sólo para que Malfoy no delatara a Hermione ante la directora McGonagall y tú para librarte de tus huecas seguidoras – dijo zafándose del brazo de su hermano. La muchacha tomó más fuerte su escoba – Ella ha tenido que pelear muchas veces con el profesor Graham explicándole que de verdad no pasa nada entre ustedes y que sólo es una mentira. Incluso, ha tenido que reducir su tiempo con él sólo para que no parezca sospechoso que la "novia" del famoso Ronald Weasley esté desaparecida… Y tú… ¿Qué has hecho? Estás con tus admiradoras, sales con otras chicas, prefieres no estar con ella… No arriesgas nada por ella – agregó viendo como Ron bajaba la vista avergonzado – Tal vez la ayudaste con Malfoy; te felicito por eso. Pero ahora eres sólo un cobarde que no arriesga nada por su supuesta relación… Así que deberías pensar que ése es mi problema, porque veo que mi mejor amiga está arriesgando mucho por un estúpido como tú – finalizó cansada por el gran discurso que había dicho.

Ginny le dirigió una última mirada a su hermano antes de ponerse en camino hacia el campo de Quidditch.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin moverse en medio de los jardines de Hogwarts. Estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que su hermana pequeña le había dicho, y aunque le costara admitirlo, era verdad. No había arriesgado nada por la "relación" con Hermione y ella ya no veía tanto a Graham, había peleado con él por ese romance ficticio. ¿Y él? No había hecho nada; actuaba como si todo siguiera siendo igual que antes.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha hacia el campo de Quidditch pensando en qué debería hacer para que esa situación cambiara.

**OoOoO**

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

Hermione sonrió al escuchar su voz. Levantó la vista encontrándose con el profesor Graham. El hombre se sentó en la silla desocupada del frente de la mesa mientras la castaña miraba la página en donde había quedado y cerró el libro con cuidado.

-Algo sobre las primeras familias de brujos existentes – respondió en un tono alegre.

-Ah, interesante historia. Las primeras familias fueron los Black, Potter, Malfoy, Weasley; entre otros – dijo recordando lo que había leído en ese libro – Leí ese libro cuando iba en séptimo. Es bastante difícil de entender…

-Bueno, tú sabes que para mí no es un problema – rió.

-Ya lo sé, eres una de las mujeres más inteligentes que he conocido – sonrió haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara levemente.

El profesor Graham se quedó observando fijamente a Hermione mientras la muchacha se reía nerviosamente pensando en lo peligrosa que era la situación. Podría pasar un estudiante y verlos, o peor: Madame Prince podría pasar justo por ahí.

Pero, la verdad, le daba lo mismo. El tener tan cerca a James hacía que todo lo demás no fuera importante y que sólo ellos dos eran los únicos en el mundo. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando estaban juntos, y le gustaba que le pasara porque se le olvidaba el hecho que él era un profesor y ella una alumna; se le olvidaba que estaban juntos en secreto.

-¿Por qué estás acá? – preguntó la castaña en voz baja – Si alguien nos ve, tendremos serios problemas.

-Madame Prince no está ahora, fue a hablar con el profesor Binns sobre unos libros… - respondió sonriendo, pero Hermione insistió que algún alumno podría pasar – Vamos, Hermione, nosotros sabemos que a estas horas todos están descansando en sus salas comunes o tienen los entrenamientos de Quidditch… Así que estamos fuera de peligro.

Hablaron por un rato hasta que el profesor Graham divisó como Madame Prince regresaba. Se puso de pie y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Hermione. Le dijo que no podrían verse muy a menudo ya que debía preparar los exámenes y corregirlos haciendo que la castaña suspirara triste.

Cuando él se fue, Hermione tomó nuevamente su libro y buscó la página 571 para seguir leyendo.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? – gritó alguien.

Hermione saltó de su asiento asustada y levantó la vista encontrándose a Ron corriendo hacia ella aún con su uniforme de Quidditch y aún con la escoba en mano. Su cara estaba con algunos rasguños por haber detenido tantas quaffles y estaba toda sucia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – preguntó molesta cerrando el libro – No puedes gritar en la biblioteca, no puedes venir sin cambiarte de ropa ni limpiarte…

-Le advierto, señor Weasley… Un grito más y los sacó a los dos de acá – dijo Madame Prince apareciendo detrás del librero fulminándolos con la mirada.

Ron asintió lentamente algo nervioso por el tono de voz de la señora y volvió a mirar a Hermione. La muchacha ya estaba guardando sus cosas y dejó el libro en un estante cercano antes de fulminar con la mirada al pelirrojo.

-Pareces un niño – comentó en voz baja - ¿Qué quieres?

-Ginny me dijo que estabas acá. Te buscaba… Necesito hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo – asintió – Pero vayámonos a otro sitio.

Los dos salieron rápidamente de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a los jardines mientras todos los que pasaban sonreían al ver como la pareja iba en busca de un lugar romántico, pero ellos ignoraron todos los comentarios hasta que se sentaron en una banca cercana al lago.

-Te hubieras cambiado de ropa, eres tan indecente – murmuró negando con la cabeza – Bien… ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-¿Sientes que soy un buen novio? – preguntó el pelirrojo dejando su escoba apoyada en el respaldo de la banca. Hermione arqueó una ceja confundida – Es que estaba pensando que como somos "novios" deberíamos poner de nuestra parte y creo que yo no estoy poniendo de mí para que esto funcione.

-Pero seguimos estando juntos, llevamos casi dos semanas fingiendo y nadie se ha dado cuenta – dijo mirando el lago – No sé por qué crees que no está funcionando. Los dos ponemos de nuestra parte…

-Lo que pasa es que he visto como has tenido que recudir tu tiempo con… el profesor Graham – dijo tratando de buscar la palabra perfecta – Y has tenido que soportar muchas cosas; en cambio yo sigo saliendo con otras chicas y ese tipo de cosas.

-Tienes razón – sonrió débilmente y bajó la vista – Debo admitir que me da mucha rabia que tú sigas como si nada pasara, como si esto fuera un juego… Y no lo es. No estamos jugando; si algo llega a salir mal, me podrían descubrir y me expulsarían de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué sigues saliendo como si estuvieras "soltero"?

Ron miró el perfil de la muchacha y se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era. Trató de pensar en por qué no ponía de su parte para que esa relación no fuera algo más creíble. ¿Por qué no podía comportarse más como un novio? Y sólo pensó en qué cómo podía portarse como un novio cuando sabía que todo eso era una mentira y Hermione estaba con alguien más.

-Es que al saber que esto es una mentira, no me dan ganas de esforzarme… - respondió sinceramente suspirando – Sé que esto no es un juego, pero a veces creo que sí. No podemos jugar con que dos personas hacen como que se quieren, hacen como que están juntos cuando la realidad es todo lo opuesto.

Hermione miró a Ron sorprendida por esa confesión tan abierta. Esbozó una sonrisa triste al sentir lo mismo que él. Le costaba fingir que le gustaba Ron, que estaban juntos, que se querían cuando ella quería a James. Estaban jugando con el amor y era una situación demasiado peligrosa, podrían terminar enamorados al final y eso no sería bueno… Aunque su corazón latió un poco más fuerte con la idea que los dos realmente se quisieran.

-Yo tengo los mismos miedo que tú – asintió – Pero si queremos que esto salga bien, debemos poner de nuestra parte. ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi novio? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Vale, haré lo mejor posible para ser tu mejor novio de mentira – rió.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron al castillo hablando sobre la práctica de Quidditch y la forma en que Harry se volvió loco haciendo una estrategia para ganar, aunque era obvio que les ganarían a Hufflepuff.

Era casi invierno y corría una brisa muy fría. Hermione tembló un poco sintiendo como la brisa se le colaba por la falda (**n/a:** una de las cosas negativas de usar falda, cuando hay brisa fría te matas congelada). Ron observó a su amiga y se sacó la capa de Quidditch poniéndosela como abrigo.

-Cuando volamos hace mucho frío, así que nuestras capas son más abrigadas que las de colegio – dijo sonriendo.

-Oh… Gracias – sonrió ella sintiendo el reconfortante calor que le proporcionaba a prenda. Cerró los ojos al oler el aroma del perfume del pelirrojo impregnado en la capa – Que lindo detalle de mi novio… - comentó como una niña pequeña.

-Todo por ti, cariño – sonrió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la castaña – Vamos a la sala común…

-¡Ron, date una ducha! – replicó tapándose la nariz con su mano – Es muy anti-romántico que me abraces cuando hueles a sudor.

-¡Hey, mis admiradoras lo consideran masculino!

-Es que ellas no sienten el mismo olor que yo…

Los dos rieron mientras atravesaban las puertas del Gran Comedor. Varios se quedaron viéndolos, ya que nunca los habían visto actuando como una pareja normal; hasta McGonagall que pasaba por allí vio a la pareja y sonrió comprobando que los dos muchachos estaban enamorados.

En el pasado lo estaban, pero ellos mismos sabían que no lo estaban ahora. Aunque algunos sentimientos extraños despertaron por jugar con el amor.

**OoOoO**

Ginny llegó malhumorada a la sala común. Después de haber terminado el entrenamiento, Ron se fue como loco a la biblioteca y Harry desapareció misteriosamente. Así que se fue sola a la sala común; y en vista de que sus amigas no estaban, debería estar sin nadie haciendo sus deberes.

Pensando en que odiaba que no la tomaran en cuenta, subió a su cuarto golpeando cada escalón con su escoba para desquitarse un poco del enojo que tenía.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sorpresa: Todo estaba cubierto con pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas.

La pelirroja sonrió nerviosa y caminó hacia su cama encontrándose con que había un corazón formado con las rosas blancas y en medio había un gran ramo de rosas rojas con una pequeña tarjeta blanca con bordes dorados entre las flores.

'_Ginny:_

_Tantas rosas no pueden expresar lo que siento por ti. Te aprecio y eres una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida y por eso me gustaría que me hicieras el favor de acompañarme en una cena a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de Londres para disfrutar de tu bella presencia._

_¿Aceptas?'._

Leyó la tarjetita nuevamente y se quedó paralizada. ¿Quién la estaba invitando? Recordó que a Harry le habían dado dos entradas en una tienda de Hogsmeade. Sonrió al ver el esmero que había puesto para invitarla; eso significaba que el plan estaba funcionando y en pocas semanas él estaría rendido a sus pies.

Dejó la tarjetita en su mesa de noche y tomó el ramo de rosas con cuidado, pero sorpresivamente las rosas comenzaron a multiplicarse como una enredadera formando un corazón y cada pétalo tenía un hermoso brillo que dejó maravillada a la pelirroja.

-¿Aceptas o no? – preguntó Harry entrando al cuarto.

El muchacho venía con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con la cabizbajo ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas, pero Ginny pudo ver lo nervioso que estaba y sonrió al notar todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para preguntarle algo que podría haberlo hecho sencillamente.

Los ojos de Ginny se aguaron al pensar en lo tierno del detalle y en la forma cruel que ella estaba jugando dándole falsas esperanzas. Pero se quitó esos pensamientos, dejó el ramo de flores en su cama y corrió hacia Harry dándole un abrazo.

Harry suspiró triste. Le daba mucha pena y remordimiento estar haciendo este tipo de cosas sólo por una apuesta que tenían entre los grupos, pero al final también hacía eso para que volvieran a estar juntos y no tenía nada de malo. ¿O no?

-Esto… Es demasiado lindo, Harry – le susurró al oído poniéndose de puntillas – Eres muy tierno y no sé cómo agradecerte este hermoso detalle… Por supuesto que iré contigo.

-Me alegro – dijo contento – No fue nada, es que tú eres tan importante que debo expresarte lo que siento por ti.

Ginny se separó de él al escuchar eso. Una pequeña pregunta le vino a la mente para no darle tantas esperanzas al muchacho y que las cosas fueran mucho más interesantes.

-¿Y qué significo para ti? – preguntó la pelirroja en un tono nervioso y esperanzado, como si ella estuviera ilusionada en que él dijera que eran más que amigos.

-Pues… Tú para mí eres… Mucho más que una amiga – respondió tratando de evitar una sonrisa al ver lo feliz que ella se puso al decir eso - ¿Tú también sientes eso por mí? – preguntó sabiendo que iba a decir que sí, se darían un beso, recuperaba a Ginny y ganaba la apuesta.

-¡Claro que sí! – asintió lentamente.

La muchacha se acercó a Harry y él instintivamente rodeo con sus brazos su cintura para recibir el anticipado beso. Se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a los del muchacho, pero cuando Harry tenía los ojos cerrados listo para besarse…

-¡Eres como un hermano para mí! – dijo en un tono feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se quedó de piedra con los ojos abiertos al escuchar eso. ¿Y el beso? Supuestamente ella sentía lo mismo que él, entonces iban a darse un beso y estarían juntos. Pero al parecer ella todavía no caía en sus redes.

-Como fuimos novios te tengo tanta confianza. Eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo – agregó sonriendo al ver que su plan de haberle dado falsas esperanzas funcionó – Bueno, Harry. Debo ir a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa… Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor – dijo sacando ropa se su cajón – Adiós – se despidió antes de entrar al baño.

Harry se quedó pensando en que debería seguir intentando para que ella se enamorara nuevamente de él y Ginny estaba en el baño sabiendo que al haberle dado falsas esperanzas ya lo tenía picado para que se interesara más en ella.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Harry, las mujeres iban ganando en el desafió por la grandiosa jugada de último minuto de la pelirroja.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Este capítulo me encantó… No sé, como que me inspiré tanto que me salió de sólo un tirón y creo que mi dedo lesionado y mi teclado lamentan haber escrito este capítulo tan rápido, pero las ideas me venían de una forma que era imposible escribir lento. 

Debo decir que Ginny tiene mucha suerte, porque para que te inviten a un restaurante con un ramo de rosas y todo preparado… Creo que nadie haría eso, la envidio; así que haré que aparezca un personaje llamado Gabriela para quedarme con Harry XD! ¬¬… No, no haré eso. Dejaré que Harry y Ginny sigan jugando para ver que sus sentimientos del pasado no podrán soportar mucho para aflorar.

Vale, debo aclarar algo antes de responder sus reviews… Sé que puedo responder sin esto de ponerles abajo y hacerlo de una forma más directa, pero sería injusto porque para las personas que no estuvieran registradas no podría hacerlo; sólo a los registrados sí… Así que sólo cuando suba los capítulos finales de mis historias responderé por ese método, pero en toda la historia lo haré así para no ser injusta con los anónimos.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles del siguiente capítulo… No sé, tal vez me ponga nuevamente reflexiva o vuelva a ponerme humorística y haga un capítulo para matarse de la risa.

Me alegro que este capítulo haya estado centrado en las dos parejas, porque estaba dejando muy aparte a Harry y Ginny. Intentaré centrarme en ellos para compensar las cosas.

Miren, **a Ron no le gusta Hermione**… A él sólo le da pena ver a Hermione con otra; pero no le gusta. Ejemplo: Yo terminé con mi novio hace tiempo y ahora lo vi con su novia… Me sentí triste por verlo con otra y pensar en lo que podría haber sido, pero si tengo que volver con él… O sea… NO! No me gusta. Las personas que hayan vivido algo parecido entenderán y sino… Lo siento, es un sentimiento complicado.

Si alguien tiene ideas mándeme un review, si quieren reclamar manden un review, si quieren alabarme (la que no tiene baja autoestima XD!) mándenme un review; y para: Pedidos, saludos, opiniones, decirme que esta historia es pésima, felicitarme. **Pero no pongan que no me demore en actualizar**, ustedes deben saber que tengo otras 3 historias, yeso en mi mano derecha y una vida, así que lo hago como puedo… Además, creo que actualizo bastante rápido comparando con la gran mayoría de escritores en la página.

Eso es todo por ahora…

Cuídense mucho, adiós!


	6. Por una noble razón

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene gran contenido del sexto libro. Tiene párrafos traducidos por mí misma, así que a los que no han leído el sexto libro no lo lean… Y si quieren, pues háganlo ateniéndose a las consecuencias.**

**Los textos en cursiva pertenecen a extractos del sexto libro. Lamento si hay cosas que no estén muy bien explicadas, pero**

Capítulo 6: 'Por una noble razón'

_-Por favor, ayúdame – pidió Ron nuevamente mientras ella sólo negaba con la cabeza._

_-Está bien, escóndete – dijo Hermione._

_-¡Te amo! – gritó Ron sonriendo aliviado._

_Hermione volteó a verlo apresuradamente con su cara roja de la vergüenza. Miró a Ron algo asustada, pero en su rostro de dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al oír es_o… (1) Aunque sólo se lo decía de agradecimiento, no porque de verdad lo sintiera.

La muchacha abrió los ojos. Se sentó y suspiró al ver a sus compañeras dormir plácidamente; aún era de noche. Intentó volver a dormir quitándose esos recuerdos de la cabeza, pero no pudo aunque se moviera millones de veces en su cama.

¿Y cómo iba a dormir al recordar eso? El año pasado Ron estaba de novio con Lavander y al estar ya harto de estar con ella, en vez de terminar, le pidió a ella que lo escondiera de la muchacha mientras Lavander se diera cuenta que Ron no la quería. Aún recordaba exactamente como él le había dicho _"Te amo"_ en agradecimiento de una forma tan efusiva que no logró poder controlar el rubor de sus mejillas y como Harry esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

Ya había pasado un mes de que eran "novios" y últimamente estaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Ginny decía que estaban haciendo muy bien el papel de novios, y les preguntaba si ya estaban dándose apasionados besos. Pero ella estaba muy equivocada; se la pasaba con Ron conversando sobre muchas cosas y nunca se habían dado un beso… A excepción de ese roce de labios en el Gran Comedor.

'_Ya tengo que dormir, sino mañana estaré como una sonámbula' _se dijo a su misma recostando nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

**OoOoO**

Seamus y Lavander iban tomados de las manos cuando se dirigían al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Los estaban hablando cuando alguien los interrumpió abruptamente.

-¡Hola! – saludó Ginny poniéndose a su lado.

-Hola, Ginny – dijeron a la vez los novios.

-Lo siento, Seamus… Pero necesito hablar con Lavander en privado – pidió la pelirroja tomando el brazo de la chica.

-Claro – asintió – Te guardo un asiento. Nos vemos – se despidió de su novia.

Las dos muchachas fueron hasta la gran puerta de roble del castillo donde no había mucha gente y podrían conversar con mucha más tranquilidad que si lo hacían en otro sitio.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Lavander preocupada.

-Tengo una gran idea para hacer que Harry se siga interesando más en mí…

-¿Otra? Ginny, después de decirle que eran casi hermanos cuando él estaba listo para darte un beso… Yo creo que eso es suficiente – dijo arrugando el ceño.

-Pero esto es mucho mejor – sonrió emocionada – Imagínate que jugamos con una botella encantada los chicos y las chicas…

-¿Cómo el verdad y desafío? – preguntó.

-Sí, pero la botella sería la que eligiera a las personas, no la varita – asintió – Y que esté encantada de tal forma para que me toque besarme con todos los chicos. Así le saco celos a Harry y al final me toca besarme con él.

-No lo sé… ¿Un beso? Ustedes fueron novios, es complicado que se den un beso ahora – pensó en voz alta – Pero, si hacemos eso, al final del beso tienes que decirle que es tu hermano y esas bobadas que le dijiste antes.

La pelirroja asintió a todo lo que decía Lavander mientras sonreía al ver las muecas que hacía con cada nueva idea que le venía a la mente. Hubo un momento en donde recordó que el año pasado, cuando Ron y Lavander salían, que Hermione le dijo que esas muecas que hacía la hacían verse aún más estúpida y con cara de pez globo cuando abría la boca de esa forma. Rió inconscientemente.

-Vale, Lavander – dijo Ginny para que parara de hablar – Todo va a estar bien. Tú serás la que organizará todo el asunto con la botella y eso… Lo único que tienes que hacer es convencer a Seamus de invitar a los hombres. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Claro, ningún problema…

-Bien, eso es todo. Me quedan dos meses y una semana para que el plazo se cumpla – dijo pensativa – Eso es suficiente – sonrió – Vayamos a desayunar, Seamus debe estar esperándote.

**OoOoO**

Ron venía seguido de su séquito de admiradoras. Les sonrió y les pidió disculpas diciendo que iba a desayunar con su novia; y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione que tomaba café mientras leía _"El Profeta"_. De la impresión casi bota todo el café que tenía en la boca, pero nadie lo notó y sólo sonrió a Ron que se sentaba a su lado.

Harry estaba en frente de sus amigos y reía mientras tomaba otras tostadas del plato. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina para que no dijera nada. El muchacho se quedó callado.

-¿A quién le guardas el asiento? – preguntó Ron sirviéndose un desayuno que podría alimentar a toda una tropa militar por una semana.

-A Ginny – respondió Harry evitando la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Estás loco? – preguntó el pelirrojo – Después de lo que te hizo ayer…

-¿Qué te hizo Ginny? – dijo interesada Hermione mientras cerraba el periódico y lo dejaba a un lado de su mochila – No me has contado…

-Es que… Le pedí que me acompañara a un restaurante elegante al que estoy invitado; y como que la conversación que teníamos fue hacia otro rumbo – explicó sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban – Y… La cosa es que ella me dijo que me quería. Y yo esperanzado estaba listo para darle un beso, pero ella me dijo que me quería como a un hermano con un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione comenzó a reírse mientras los dos muchachos la fulminaban con la mirada. La castaña trató de tranquilizarse y con voz calmada le dijo a Harry que era obvio que eso pasaría, no era posible que Ginny lo quisiera como algo más que a un hermano. Harry le preguntó a qué se refería con eso.

-Piensa en lo que le dijiste el año pasado – dijo muy tranquila – Le dijiste que no podían estar juntos porque temías que Voldemort la matara; y no podías dejar que eso pasara cuando ya Sirius y Dumbledore se habían ido por su culpa… - al decir eso suspiró al ver que Harry bajaba la vista triste – Que tenías que salvar al mundo y que no podías con ella.

-La estaba protegiendo – replicó Ron dejando de lado su zumo de calabaza – Yo apoyo totalmente lo que le dijo Harry. No quería hacerle daño.

-Pero igual lo hizo. Ginny estuvo muy dolida cuando le dijiste que tenías que salvar al mundo y con ella no podías… De cierta forma lo tomó mal. Creo que piensa que si está contigo, es sólo para causarte problemas – prosiguió Hermione viendo fijamente a Harry – Ella te olvidó Harry. Ya no te quiere… O sea, sólo te quiere como amigo y eso. Y no creo que eso cambie, porque ella siempre va a tener la idea que por tu noble razón de salvar el mundo; estar con ella es sólo un estorbo.

Harry se quedó callado meditando las palabras de su amiga. Sabía que sus razones para haber terminado con Ginny eran buenas, y eran correctas. Pero no podía asumir que tendría que pelear contra Voldemort sin ella a su lado… Dumbledore le explicó que el amor era su aliado para vencer al Señor Oscuro; pero en esos momentos el amor estaba lejos de su corazón. Necesitaba de Ginny para poder sentirse feliz, completo y listo para poder enfrentarse a la batalla final.

-Pero la quiero conmigo de nuevo – dijo con una voz algo rara; era como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta – Quiero que volvamos. Por eso seguiré insistiendo a que esté conmigo, porque quiero ser feliz… Y mi felicidad depende de Ginny.

-Yo sólo me conformó con que estés con ella – dijo Ron haciendo alusión a la apuesta – Cuando te diga que te quiera, todo estará bien…

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja confundida – El punto es que Harry esté feliz y Ginny también.

-¡Ron! – gritó Harry lanzándole una tostada a la cabeza – Mantén tu boca cerrada – dijo temeroso de que Hermione averiguara a qué se refería.

-¿Por qué dijo eso? – preguntó nuevamente la muchacha, pero esta vez mirando a Harry.

-No sé… Tú sabes que Ron siempre habla sin pensar – sonrió nervioso - ¿Verdad?

-Claro, claro – asintió tratando de sonar convincente.

Hermione miró a los dos sabiendo que algo ocultaban, pero no quiso seguir preguntándoles; después lo averiguaría cuando andará en su fase de espía. Siguió engullendo su desayuno hasta que Ginny llegó donde ellos con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y se sentaba al lado de Harry.

-¿Qué les pasa que están tan callados? – preguntó Ginny sirviéndose su desayuno.

-Nada – respondió Harry sonriéndole de forma tierna.

-Oye… Ayer la práctica estuvo muy buena – dijo Ron acordándose de la forma en que volaban – Te juro que parecíamos rayos moviéndonos tan rápido.

-Es que somos el mejor equipo, hermanito – sonrió Ginny – Y porque tenemos al mejor capitán del mundo – agregó abrazando a Harry.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry y Ginny con una mirada triste. Le dolía saber que Ginny estaba haciendo eso sólo por una apuesta cuando Harry de verdad quería volver con ella, de verdad la quería. De cierta forma sentía que le estaba mintiendo a su mejor amigo sin decirle las verdaderas razones de Ginny. ¿Acaso era una mala persona por eso?

Pero se olvidó de todo cuando sintió que Ron le tomaba la mano. Lo miró extrañada y él sólo le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Hermione con un suave "sí" sonrió al sentir la mano del pelirrojo sobre la suya.

**OoOoO**

-Vaya, vas a cumplir un mes con Ron…

Hermione se volteó rápidamente al ver quién le había dicho eso. Lavander venía junto con Parvati sonriéndole alegremente. La castaña palideció al darse cuenta de que era cierto lo que habían dicho. ¿Cómo iba a celebrar un mes de estar juntos cuando no estaban juntos? Llevaban casi un mes fingiendo que salían, cuando sólo eran amigos… Tenía que hablar del asunto con Ron.

-Sí sé – asintió Hermione sonriendo forzadamente – Todavía no sé qué haremos para celebrarlo, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo – agregó para que no le preguntaran nada más.

-¿Aún no sabes? – preguntó Parvati poniéndose a su lado - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, gracias…

-Soy buena en obsequios, siempre se sorprenden de lo que regalo. Puedo serte de ayuda – dijo Lavander guardando los libros de Pociones en su mochila.

-No, gracias. Yo debo hacerlo – dijo tratando de no ser maleducada, pero después de lo que Ron le había dicho sobre su regalo de navidad elegido y hecho por Lavander… No quería sorprenderlo dándole un ataque cardíaco - ¿Y cómo les fue en el examen? – preguntó Hermione para cambiar de tema.

-Bien – sonrió Parvati – Lástima que Slughorn puso unas cosas que en mi vida había oído…

-Estaban en los libros – dijo la castaña.

-Tú eres la única que lee todos los libros, así que no quiero que digas más – comentó Lavander riéndose con Parvati mientras Hermione sólo alzaba los hombros sonriendo.

Ya estaban llegando al aula de Transformaciones. Hermione miró hacia atrás buscando que Harry o Ron vinieran, pero debían seguir haciendo el examen; después de todo no habían estudiado nada el día anterior, ya que estaban ocupados con su práctica de Quidditch.

-Antes de entrar quiero decirte algo – dijo Lavander mirando a Hermione.

-Claro, dime.

-En la noche haremos un pequeño juego con los chicos – sonrió al pensar en las locuras que ocurrirían en ese juego – Lo que pasa es que Ginny necesita seguir con eso de mantener a Potter en sus manos…

-¿Mantenerlo en sus manos? – preguntó sorprendida – Yo encuentro que con lo que hizo ayer está bien. Si sigue así hará sufrir a Harry.

-Él le hizo mucho daño el año pasado – dijo arqueando una ceja – No te preocupes, sólo es una apuesta para que Harry se de cuenta de lo que se perdió al terminar con Ginny y para ganar algo de dinero… No podemos dejar que los chicos ganen con su desafío.

-¿Cómo les va a ellos con su desafío?

-No sé, Seamus no me quiso decir nada… Pero creo que a ellos no les va muy bien, porque puso una cara – rió – Bien, ya hablé con él para que le diga a los chicos sobre el juego.

-Está bien – asintió alzándose de hombros - ¿Qué jugaremos?

-Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Granger – sonrió Lavander antes de entrar al aula.

Hermione se quedó mirando el umbral de la puerta confundida. A lo chicos les iba mal en su desafío mientras a ellas les iba excelente por la buena jugada de Ginny. ¿Acaso sus desafíos tenían relación alguna?... Instintivamente recordó las palabras de Ron en el _desayuno "Yo sólo me conformó con que estés con ella… Cuando te diga que te quiera, todo estará bien…"_. ¿Se conformaba sólo con que estuvieran juntos? Le parecía extraño que no le importaran los sentimientos de Harry ni de Ginny… ¿El desafío de los chicos tenía que ver entre Harry y Ginny? Porque si tomaba en cuenta todas las piezas, ése era el único rompecabezas que armaba.

No, no podía ser. Sólo debía estar dejándose llevar por estupideces… ¿Harry tratando de estar con Ginny sólo por una apuesta?... ¡Qué va! Harry era una de las personas que jamás haría ese tipo de cosas; él estaba tratando de estar con su amiga porque todavía la quería. Pero tenía mucho sentido eso de que los chicos tenían ese desafío, porque cualquiera se daría por vencido si alguien no te toma en cuenta y te hace falsas esperanzas.

Entró a clases al ver que se encontraba sola en el pasillo mientras pensaba en que debería averiguar más sobre el desafío de los hombres; averiguaría más sin saber que sus suposiciones eran totalmente ciertas.

**OoOoO**

Ginny salió de clases exhausta. Cada día odiaba más las clases de Adivinación desde que Firenze era el profesor; cuando era sólo la profesora Trewlaney, se dedicaba a dormir en clases y después con su capacidad actoral inventaba un creíble presagio del futuro. Ahora sólo debía trabajar y poner atención si no quería repetir de curso.

Cuando entró a la sala común vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione sentados en los sillones conversando. La pelirroja dejó su mochila encima de una mesa y fue hasta ellos.

-¿Y qué cuentan? – preguntó sentándose al lado de Harry.

-No mucho. Tuvimos un examen de Pociones… - respondió Hermione observando la cara de estúpido que ponía Harry cuando estaba al lado de Ginny.

-Donde me fue pésimo – dijo Ron haciendo una mueca extraña – Me gustaría que tuvieras el libro de Snape, Harry. Todo sería mucho más fácil.

-Lástima que cuando averigüé que el famoso "Prince" era la madre de Snape, y por eso era mitad "Prince", quise eliminarlo antes de que nuestro querido profesor me matara por hacer trampa en los exámenes de Pociones – explicó tratando de mantenerse calmado al recordar al traidor de Snape.

-¡Pero antes éramos los mejores en Pociones! – exclamó Ron no creyendo las palabras de Harry – Yo estaba mejor cuando sabíamos todo con ese libro.

-¡Ron! – gritó Hermione antes de pegarle un codazo - ¿Sabes que ese libro estaba hecho por Snape? – preguntó ignorando el quejido de Ron por el golpe – Si alguien llegaba a saber que lo tenía Harry y que nosotros estábamos encubriéndolo, podrían hasta habernos expulsado… Snape podría habernos matado, después de todo mató a… Mató a… - Hermione se quedó callada mirando a Harry que se encontraba serio.

-Mató al profesor Dumbledore – dijo con la voz algo extraña. Miró a Ron y Hermione fríamente – No deberían abstenerse de decir que él mató a Dumbledore. Es la verdad. No me gusta que no digan las cosas como son sólo porque puede que me haga daño… Me dolió, pero lo estoy superando. No soy un niño.

Ginny miró a los tres sin entender de qué libro hablaban. A ella nunca le habían contado del misterioso libro de Pociones que llegó a las manos de Harry, el libro donde salían todas las Pociones que les preguntaban en clases y así mejoraron en la materia. Pero comprendía perfectamente desde la parte en que Snape había asesinado al profesor Dumbledore aquella noche donde los mortífagos invadieron el castillo y todos los alumnos que seguían a Voldemort empezaron a atacar a sus propios compañeros de colegio.

-No es por eso, Harry – dijo Ron al ver que Hermione no decía nada – Es sólo que sabemos que es difícil todo esto para ti. Vol… Voldemort te ha quitado a muchas personas a las que eras cercano.

-No tienes que fingir que no te pasa nada… Después de todo, sólo por una noble razón tienes el peso del mundo en tus hombros – agregó Ginny atrayendo la atención de los tres, en especial de Harry – Sé que no es fácil hablar de esto, pero para tampoco lo es. Creo que todavía no asumo que el profesor Dumbledore falleció – dijo con un tono triste en la voz.

Harry miró a Ginny con mucha tristeza. Ella tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, pero le dio mucha más pena cuando dijo lo de la noble razón… _"¿Es por una noble razón, no es así?... ¿Y qué pasa si a mí no me importa?... Siempre esperé a que te fijaras en mí… Después de todo, eres Harry Potter, y tienes que ayudar al mundo. No puedes estar conmigo, lo sé… Sabía que esto pasaría; no me impresiona"_. Recordó las palabras que más recordaba y que le habían llegado cuando había terminado con ella después de la ceremonia en la tumba blanca de Dumbledore. Recordó la expresión de tristeza, frustración y luego de enojo de la pelirroja cuando le explicaba que no iba a arriesgarla a Voldemort, así que debía mantenerla lejos de su vida.

-Yo tampoco lo asumo – dijo Hermione suspirando – Es difícil. Y lo afrontaremos todos juntos.

-Siempre terminamos haciendo todos juntos, no hacía falta decirlo – comentó Harry haciendo reír a sus amigos - ¿Y cómo te fue a ti Ginny? – preguntó cambiando a un tono de voz feliz.

-Bien, como siempre – respondió sonriendo coquetamente.

Los dos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada. Era como si se alabaran o algo así mientras unas sonrisas estúpidas se dibujaban en sus rostros. Podría decirse que se estaban admirando mutuamente y no necesitaban las palabras para eso; sólo con el contacto visual era suficiente.

Ron y Hermione se miraron como diciéndose "Estos dos parece que están muy ocupados en sus cosas"; y los dos se levantaron de los sillones con caras entre sorpresa y asco al ver esas miradas de estúpidos que tenían. Sin que los dos tortolitos se dieran cuenta de nada, se llevaron sus cosas y se fueron de la sala común para después empezar a reírse.

-¿Viste las caras que tenían? – preguntó Ron divertido.

-Sí… ¡Qué asco! – hizo una mueca Hermione aún riéndose – No sé, pero deberían dejar de alabarse mutuamente porque da miedo…

-Ay, Hermione, te amo – dijo Ron calmándose y la abrazó.

Hermione abrió los ojos acordándose de ese día cuando Ron le pidió que lo escondiera de Lavander y al final le agradeció de la misma forma. Sabía muy bien que sólo lo decía de forma de agradecimiento, que ese "te amo" significaba que la quería como persona, como amiga… Pero nunca significaría algo más que eso. Y aún así sentía como su corazón latía más fuerte al oír esas palabras.

-Parece que cada días estás mejor… - agregó al ver que ella lo miraba interrogante.

-¿Cada día mejor?

-No sé cómo explicarlo – murmuró rascándose la cabeza – Lo que pasa es que has cambiado. Estás menos amargada y ahora eres más… Espontánea.

-Vaya… Gracias, creo – sonrió – Bueno, cariño, creo que debemos entrar o sino nuestros amigos se enojaran con nosotros.

-Tienes razón, amor de mi vida.

Los dos rieron por sus apodos cariñosos y entraron a la sala común. Harry los llamó y les preguntó por qué se habían ido sin decir nada. Ron dijo que después de ver que estaba demasiado ocupado con su hermana, prefirieron ir a conversar a otro sitio lejos de esas miradas asquerosas.

-Es que estás celoso de que mire a Harry con tanto cariño – dijo Ginny a Ron.

-¿Celoso de Harry? – preguntó Ron riéndose – Nadie estaría celoso de él… Y menos porque él te tiene a ti.

Harry y Hermione quitaron su atención de la pequeña discusión de los hermanos Weasley y prestaron atención a que Lavander llegaba a la sala común mostrando una extraña botella en sus manos. La chica fue hasta Seamus y se la enseñó diciéndole que ya estaba todo listo para la noche.

-¿Les contaron sobre el juego de la noche? – preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, en Encantamientos lo hizo Seamus – respondió Harry sabiendo que ese juego no era nada inocente - ¿Qué juego es?

-No lo sé… Pero con esa botella, creo que me temo que será lo que creo.

-¿Hay un juego con una botella? – preguntó Ron no entendiendo nada.

-Claro que sí. Y Ginny lo sabe mejor que nadie – agregó viendo a la pelirroja que tosía compulsivamente - ¿No, Ginny?

-Bueno… Yo…

-¡Chicas! – dijo Parvati llegando hasta ellos – Necesito hablar con ustedes dos, así que vayamos al cuarto de inmediato.

-Este no es un buen momento – replicó Hermione de brazos cruzados.

-¡Nos encontramos allá! – sonrió Ginny y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Hermione se quedó mirando la escalera como si ahí estuviera Ginny, y si las miradas mataran… Bueno, Ginny ya estaría metros bajo tierra hace unos buenos segundos.

-Está bien – dijo recogiendo su mochila y algunos libros de una mesa – Nos vemos en la noche. Adiós – se despidió de Ron y Harry.

-¿No te despides de Ron con un beso? – preguntó Parvati extrañada.

-Como sea – murmuró suspirando – Nos vemos después, cariño – sonrió forzadamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Ahora vámonos.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirando como Hermione y Parvati subían las escaleras murmurándose algo. Ron dijo que ya estaba algo cansado y tomó su mochila para después irse al cuarto a descansar un poco antes de que iniciara el famoso juego del que todos hablaban mientras que Harry volvió a sentarse en el sillón con la vista perdida en las llamas de la chimenea.

Su mente viajó al funeral del profesor Dumbledore. Se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta cuando decidió hablar con Ginny… La pelirroja se encontraba saliendo del jardín. Fue hasta ella y la encontró antes de que entrara al castillo con el resto de las personas mientras que Ron y Hermione se quedaban al lado de la tumba.

_-Ginny, escucha... –murmuró mientras que el ruido de las conversaciones aumentaba alrededor de ellos y la gente empezaba a ponerse de pie - Ya no puedo estar contigo. Tenemos que dejar de vernos. No podemos estar juntos._

_Ella dijo, con una sonrisa particularmente torcida - Es por una estúpida, noble razón. ¿No?_

-_Han sido como... Como algo sacado de la vida de alguien más estas últimas semanas contigo - dijo Harry - Pero no puedo... no podemos... Ahora tengo cosas que hacer yo solo._

_Ella no lloró, sólo lo miró._

_-Voldemort utiliza a la gente cercana a sus enemigos. Ya te usó una vez como presa, y en ese entonces sólo eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Piensa en cuánto riesgo estarías si tuviéramos esto. Él lo sabría, lo averiguaría. Trataría de atraparme a través de ti._

-_¿Y si no me importa? – preguntó Ginny intensamente._

-_A mí me importa - dijo Harry - Cómo piensas que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral... y si hubiera sido mi culpa..._

_Ella alejó su vista de él, mirando al lago._

-_Nunca renuncié a ti – dijo - No realmente. Siempre esperé... Hermione me dijo que siguiera con la vida, tal vez saliendo con otras personas, relajarme un poco con respecto a ti, porque solía no ser capaz de hablar si tú estabas en el cuarto. ¿Recuerdas? Y ella pensó que tal vez tú me notarías un poco más si yo fuera más… Si fuera yo misma._

-_Inteligente chica esa Hermione - comentó Harry tratando de sonreír – Sólo me hubiera gustado que te hubiera preguntado antes. Podríamos haber estado juntos mucho tiempo... meses... años incluso…_

-_Pero tú has estado muy ocupado salvando al mundo mágico - dijo Ginny, casi riendo - Bueno... No puedo decir que estoy sorprendida. Sabía que esto pasaría al final. Sabía que no estarías feliz a menos que estuvieras atrapando a Voldemort. Tal vez es por eso que me gustas tanto._

_Harry no podía soportar escuchar esas cosas, ni dejar de pensar que su resolución no podría mantenerse si seguía cerca de ella. Ron, vio, estaba conteniendo a Hermione y acariciando su cabello mientras ella lloraba en su hombro con lágrimas cayendo desde el final de su propia larga nariz. Con un gesto miserable, Harry le dio la espalda a Ginny y caminó hacia el lago._(2)

Recordaba exactamente lo que le había dicho y su reacción. Sabía que en un acto de cobardía le había dado la espalda a Ginny para después ir a hablar con Ron y Hermione sobre los horcruxes (3). No podía seguir hablando con ella cuando ella le decía todas esas cosas… Sabía que si seguían juntos iba a ser peor al final. Pero no fue así. Fue mucho peor haberse separado.

Había terminado con ella por una noble razón. Y lo peor, es que por esa noble razón estaba dejando de lado a la persona que más quería sólo por el resto del mundo… Sabía que sonaba egoísta, pero siempre tenía que ser diferente a los demás sólo por ser el elegido. Había dejado su felicidad de lado, y esta vez iba a recuperar su felicidad… Por una noble razón.

* * *

(1): Pequeña traducción del capítulo 22 del libro. Aunque le agregué varias cosas que no pasaron ahí. 

(2): Traducción de un extracto del capítulo 30 de "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince": 'The White Tomb'. Quité algunas palabras porque me daba lata empezar a poner sobre la muerte de Dumbledore y de la traición de Snape.

(3): Los horcruxes se traducirán a español como "horrocruxes". Así que de ahora en adelante los llamaré en la traducción en español.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Por fin terminé este capítulo… Sé que no me salió tan largo, pero es que andar traduciendo las cosas del sexto libro me resultó insoportable, y peor aún cuando una amiga tiene mi libro ¬¬… O sea, tuve que buscar el libro en inglés y traducirlo (no lo busqué en español, porque quería que la traducción fuera mía).

No tengo mucho que decir. No sé… Harry es un maldito por terminar así con Ginny, le da la espalda y listo. Pero igual tiene su ternura, no sé… Como que termina con ella para protegerla y todo eso. Pero bueno, ahora veremos como afrontará sus sentimientos y empezaré a poner los sentimientos de Ginny porque parece que sólo anda jugando con Harry.

Ron y Hermione… Sin comentarios. Ya verán qué pasará.

En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo será el juego con la botella XD! También habrá más cosas entre Ron y Hermione, y veremos los sentimientos de Ginny porque ella anda apartada del asunto sentimental.

Bueno… No sé qué más decirles… Ah! El domingo 29 es mi cumpleaños, así que espero que me feliciten por cumplir 15 años XD! Oye, en serio, mínimo que me saluden. No, da lo mismo, con tal que me escriban diciéndome cómo estuvo el capítulo está todo bien.

Cuídense, adiós!


	7. Mano, mejilla, cuello, boca

Capítulo 10: 'Mano, mejilla, cuello, boca'

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry levantó la mirada del crepitar de las llamas y miró a Dean Thomas y a Neville Longbottom de pie en frente suyo. Los dos parecían algo agitados y miraban al muchacho con impaciencia para que respondiera.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en su sillón favorito pensando en lo que había pasado con Ginny en el funeral de Dumbledore, pero pudo darse cuenta que estaba allí más de media hora absorto en sus pensamientos porque los débiles rayos del sol que entraban por la ventaba se habían ido y, en cambio, eran reemplazados por la tenue luz de la luna llena.

-Sólo pensaba… - respondió poniéndose de pie - ¿Y ustedes?

-Seamus nos mandó a buscarte – dijo Neville abriendo más sus ojos – Ya va a empezar el juego y como no podemos subir a las habitaciones de chicas, ellas vendrán a nuestro cuarto.

-Y ya sabes cómo está… ¡Ni los elfos domésticos se atreven a limpiar ese basurero! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa Dean – Así que entre todos limpiaremos.

-¿Qué les hizo pensado que los voy a ayudar? – preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

-Que quieres que tu querida Ginny Weasley vea tu higiénico cuarto – dijeron a la vez causando que Harry se sonrojara y asintió lentamente mientras los seguía por las escaleras.

Era una escena bastante extraña. Normalmente el cuarto estaba totalmente desordenado y ahora parecía otra cosa totalmente diferente. Las cortinas de cubrían el rededor de las camas estaban completamente limpias, en la pared casi no quedaba ningún póster del equipo de fútbol de Dean o de los Chudley Cannons de Ron, los libros de Herbología pertenecientes a Neville estaban ordenados en su mesita de noche y no había en el suelo ningún rastro de algún calcetín o una corbata. La única vez que todos habían visto ése cuarto tan ordenado era el primer día de clases, y en cosa de segundos, todo volvía a ser un basurero.

Harry avanzó hasta tu cama encontrándose con todo ordenado y miró estupefacto que todo estuviera tan perfecto. Lo único que desentonaba era la jaula vacía de Hedwig que estaba toda sucia de algunos restos de pan, pedazos de fruta y un poco de carne. El muchacho se acercó a la jaula para limpiarla y comprendió que olía asqueroso; la carne ya estaba putrefacta.

-Ya era mucho limpiar las cortinas y recoger tu ropa – dijo Ron a su lado.

-Sí, me doy cuenta – asintió con una mueca de asco. Tomó la jaula y la sostuvo sin saber adónde llevarla -¿Qué hago?

-Hay algo que se llama magia – respondió su amigo torciendo los ojos. Tomó su varita que estaba encima de la mesita de noche y apuntó a la jaula – _Fregotego_.

La jaula quedó inmediatamente limpia. Harry agradeció a Ron y volvió a poner la brillante jaula de metal encima del pequeño escritorio donde estaban muchos libros, pergaminos y tinteros, que en su mayoría estaban vacíos; y encima se encontraba su mochila.

Vio que el resto de sus compañeros aún ordenaban sus cosas, así que decidió ayudarlos un poco y se agachó para ver en su cama si había algo. Y, en efecto, debajo de su cama había caramelos, libros, pantalones, unas zapatillas, un libro de Neville, un cepillo de dientes hasta el reloj de pulsera que se le había perdido en la mañana.

-Neville – dijo Harry tomando el libro en sus manos - ¿Qué significa tu libro debajo de mi cama? – preguntó confundido – Tu cama queda al otro extremo del cuarto.

-No sé cómo llegó allí – se alzó de hombros y tomó su libro – Lo siento.

-¡Quita eso de tus manos! – gritó Dean.

-¡Tú rompiste uno de mis póster, así que es lo justo! – dijo Ron sonriendo mientras tenía el póster del equipo de fútbol de Dean en sus manos – Veamos si es bonito lo que pasará… - murmuró moviendo un poco los dedos que ya empezaban a romper el papel.

-No sean infantiles – dijo Seamus enojado mientras le quitaba el póster de las manos de Ron – Tenemos 17 años y desde el primer día de primer año siguen peleando por estos póster.

-Gracias, Seamus – sonrió Dean agradecido que su amigo haya salvado su póster.

-¿Gracias? – preguntó rompiendo el papel por la mitad – Listo, se acabó – dijo botando los pedazos en el basurero – Ahora sigan limpiando, o sino los mato – les ordenó con una mirada amenazadora.

Ron le sacó la lengua a Dean demostrando que había triunfado antes de que todos se lanzaran una mirada preocupada. Ni Harry, Ron, Dean o Neville habían visto así a Seamus. Parecía como si fuera un general de un campo de concentración o algo así, y daba miedo.

-Parece que éste se cree militar – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, pero nadie entendió a excepción de Dean.

-¿Qué es un militar? – preguntó Neville con la misma mirada de confusión de Ron.

-Nada – respondieron Harry y Dean a la vez.

-Lamentablemente yo sé qué significa eso – habló Seamus a sus espaldas – Y sino quieren sufrir una muerte dolorosa, entonces no sigan hablando tonterías.

-Ay, sólo porque viene su novia – murmuró Neville molesto.

-"Seamus, qué hermoso es el cuarto… Te juro que no puedo creer que seas tan ordenado. Te voy a dar un asqueroso beso en la boca" – dijo Ron imitando la chillona voz de Lavender haciendo reír a todos, menos a Seamus.

-¡Sigue trabajando! – gritó Seamus enojado mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas – Y no sé por qué dices eso si tu también tienes novia. ¿Quieres que Hermione vea nuestro cuarto como es?

-Ella siempre entra, así que me da lo mismo – respondió desinteresado.

**OoOoO**

-Está todo listo – dijo Lavender con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y van a venir las demás? – preguntó Ginny viendo que las otras muchachas de séptimo año no se encontraban en el cuarto.

-No – respondió Parvati revisando por enésima vez su apariencia en el espejo - ¿No encuentran que me veo muy gorda? – preguntó poniendo sus manos en el estómago.

-Estás igual que siempre – dijo Ginny riendo.

Hermione, Ginny, Lavender y Parvati se encontraban en el cuarto de las de séptimo año. La cuatro se encontraban hablando mientras esperaban que las diez de la noche llegara para poder iniciar el tan ansiado juego. Todas querían ver cómo iba a resultar el juego de satisfactorio para el plan de Ginny; ella tenía que hacer movimiento un poco más agresivos para retener a Harry durante dos meses más y, así, ganar la apuesta.

-¿Quién hizo el encantamiento? – preguntó Hermione interesada en saber quién había conseguido que la botella girara para que Ginny besara a todos los hombres, menos a Harry.

-A mi hermana Padma – respondió sonriendo maliciosamente – Las de Ravenclaw hacen este jueguito muchas veces…

-Ah, con razón – murmuró sonriendo. Nunca pensó que ella fuera capaz de lograr un encantamiento tan complicado - ¿Qué hora es?

-Faltan diez minutos para las diez – respondió Parvati viendo el reloj colgado en la pared.

-¿Y ya sabes qué harás el sábado? – preguntó Lavender mirando a Hermione.

La muchacha miró a Lavender sin entender lo que decía hasta que recordó la conversación que tuvieron antes de entrar a clases. En realidad, no había hablado con Ron sobre su aniversario por el primer mes que llevaban juntos. ¿Tenían que hacer algo? El problema era que como no había una salida a Hogsmeade, todo el colegio se iba a dar cuenta que no harían nada… ¿Qué harían? No se le ocurría nada más que un saludo y quedarse afuera en los jardines conversando sobre la nada.

-Sí – respondió sonriendo – Me va a hacer una sorpresa – dijo rápidamente buscando ayuda de Ginny que sólo se alzó de hombros.

-Ah… ¡Qué romántico! – exclamó Parvati en tono meloso.

-Lástima que jamás hizo nada así cuando cumplimos un mes – se lamentó Lavender sintiéndose algo apenada de que a Hermione le fuera a dar una sorpresa, y a ella no le hizo nada cuando estaban saliendo.

-Es que mi hermano realmente quiere a Hermione – dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

-Ginny… - murmuró Hermione lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

-Es verdad – asintió Parvati – Era obvio que iban a terminar juntos.

Hermione sólo se limitó a escucharlas y no decir nada. Miraba constantemente el reloj de la pared esperando que ya fueran las diez para que dejaran de hablar de la pareja perfecta que hacían Ron y ella. No podía soportar la idea que todos supieran que era obvio que terminarían juntos, cuando sólo estaban fingiendo para su conveniencia a largo plazo. Y también le daba algo de pena, porque si eso se lo hubieran dicho el año pasado… Tal vez hubiera terminado creyendo que ella y él eran el uno para el otro. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, ya no le gustaba. Sólo eran amigos; dos amigos que fingían un romance.

-Ya son las diez – dijo Ginny sintiéndose muy nerviosa.

-¡Genial! – sonrió Lavender guardando en su mochila las cosas que necesitaban para el juego – Vamos.

-Qué emoción – murmuró Parvati abriendo la puerta.

-Ginny…

-¿Qué, Hermione? – preguntó la pelirroja antes de salir del cuarto.

-Por favor, ten cuidado con lo que haces. No lastimes a Harry – le pidió en un tono muy serio – Ni tampoco te lastimes a ti misma con lo que estás haciendo – agregó con algo de pena.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio mientras su amiga salía del cuarto detrás de Lavender y Parvati. Se quedó pensando en las palabras que le había dicho, pero casi al instante fue corriendo detrás de las tres sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para quedarse pensando.

**OoOoO**

**Hora:** 10:05 de la noche.

**Lugar:** Habitación de los hombres de séptimo año, Torre de Gryffindor, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

**Motivo de reunión:** Juego de la botellita mágica.

**Participantes del juego:** Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil y Ginevra Weasley.

**Posición de los participantes:** Sentados en un círculo intercalados entre hombres y mujeres en medio del cuarto.

**Estado emocional:** La mayoría nerviosos.

-¿Y cómo se juega? – preguntó Neville.

-Es con una botella – dijo Dean aplicando sus conocimientos muggles – Una persona la gira y donde apunte la boquilla de la botella, a esa persona tienes que besar y…

-Pero ésta es la botella mágica – interrumpió Lavender poniéndose de pie – Hay una pequeña diferencia.

Lavender tomó su mochila y la abrió. Sacó una botella de color verde oscuro y un pequeño dado rojo. Todos pudieron ver que en el dado había palabras escritas en color blanco y en dos lados había unos signos de pregunta. Dejó la botella encima de la cama de Seamus y mostró el dado a todos los presentes con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así es como se juega… Por ejemplo, me toca a mí partir primero – dijo señalándose – Tomó la botella y la giro – explicó mientras tomaba la botella y la ponía en medio del círculo. La giró y la boquilla apuntó a Harry – La botella al ser mágica, siempre la parte posterior apunta a la que la giró; así no hay confusiones con quién besa a quién. Y como la boquilla apunta a Harry, a él debo besar – dijo mirando pícaramente al muchacho.

Harry se movió incómodo en su lugar. La verdad no quería que esa explicación que estaba dando fuera verdadera, y le terminara dando un beso. Miró hacia el techo con algo de vergüenza y, luego, volvió a mirar a sus compañeros hasta ver a Ginny que sólo sonreía divertida.

-Entonces, yo tomó el dado y lo lanzo – mostró el dado nuevamente y lo lanzó – Cuatro de los seis lados dicen en qué parte tengo que besar a la persona. Y en los otros dos aparecen signo de pregunta, por lo cual puedo besarlo en cualquier parte que yo quiera – siguió explicando hasta que vio que el dado cayó mostrando hacia arriba la palabra _"Mejilla" _- Las cuatro opciones son: Mano, mejilla, cuello y boca.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione horrorizada por las reglas del juego – No me digas que no hay otras opciones…

-Ésas son – dijo Lavender sonriendo - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Este es un juego de lo más caliente! – gritó sintiéndose muy nerviosa de jugarlo – Estás loca si piensas que jugaré.

-¿Te arrepientes de jugar cuando ya estamos acá? – preguntó Seamus sin poder creer lo que decía la muchacha -¡Eres una cobarde!

-Claro que no – negó con la cabeza – Tengo moral, que es otra cosa diferente.

-¡Vamos, Hermione, juega! – le pidió Ginny impaciente.

-No lo haré – dijo tajantemente mientras se ponía de pie – Y si me disculpan, yo me retiro. Hasta mañana – se despidió y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Hermione, no te vayas.

Ron se puso de pie y la siguió. La castaña se dio media vuelta y lo miró exasperada; la verdad es que no quería quedarse a jugar esa cosa tan caliente. Pero cuando Ron la tomó del brazo mientras le hablaba, algo le hizo cambiar repentinamente de opinión. Ahora quería quedarse a jugar.

-No te puedes ir ahora – le pidió en voz baja para que los demás no escucharan – Tienes que quedarte. El juego sería muy aburrido sin tus comentarios moralistas… Piensa que mañana no tendrás tema para hablar y estarás amargada en tu cuarto lamentándote no estar jugando ahora.

-Sigue con tu explicación, Lavender – dijo Hermione sin sonreír mientras volvía al círculo.

Todos se miraron y sonrieron contentos. Y en especial Harry y Ginny al ver cómo Hermione tomaba de la mano a Ron mientras volvía a sentarse en el círculo. Los dos se soltaron de las manos para volver a sus lugares. El pelirrojo estaba justo en frente de Hermione.

-Sólo Ron tiene el poder de convencerla – dijo Parvati enternecida por la escena.

-Bueno, continuando con mi explicación… - tosió Lavender para llamar la atención – Como salió que besara a Harry en la mejilla, lo beso ahí – explicó acercándose a Harry que estaba al lado suyo. Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y volvió a sentarse en su lugar – Listo. Eso es todo.

-Me salvé – murmuró Harry aliviando que el beso fuera en la mejilla y muy corto.

-¿Dudas? – preguntó Lavender viendo a todos y al ver que nadie decía nada prosiguió – Bueno, empecemos a jugar.

-¿Quién comienza? – preguntó Neville nervioso.

-Tú preguntaste, así que tú partes – dijo Dean burlón.

-¡Ah, se me olvidó decir algo! – gritó Lavender chasqueando la lengua – La botella nunca señalara a dos hombres o dos mujeres.

-Está bien – asintieron todos a coro.

Neville fue hasta el centro gateando con la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Tomó la botella y le lanzó una mirada durativa a Lavender. La muchacha sólo sonrió para decirle que debía girarla. El chico giró la botella con las manos llenas de sudor y se alejó asustado por ver a quién le iba tocar besar. Vio con miedo como poco a poco la botella se detenía y la boquilla apuntaba directamente a una sorprendida… Ginny Weasley.

-Ahora lanza el dado – dijo Lavender divertida mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Ginny.

Las dos sabían muy bien que la botella estaba encantada para que en la primera partida de cada hombre le saliera besarla a ella, pero nunca le tocaría Harry. Así lo pondría bastante celoso hasta que al final, le tocaría besarlo o ser besada por él para calmar un poco los ánimos.

Harry apretó sus manos con nerviosismo. Tenía unas enormes ganas de estrangular a Neville, pero pensó que sería mejor hacerlo en la noche. Su respiración comenzó a ser más acelerada al ver fijamente como el dado rodaba por el centro del círculo. Dejó de respirar con el alma en hilo cuando el dado se detuvo. Escuchó la voz lejana de Neville que decía lo que había salido… La palabra _"mano"_ le llegó a los oídos y se relajó totalmente.

-Vaya, un beso en la mano – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Qué caballero – murmuró mientras Neville le daba un tímido y corto beso en la mano.

-Si salía un beso en la boca, Harry se nos muere – comentó Ron riéndose por las expresiones de la cara de Harry cuando Neville lanzó el dado. Todos rieron, pero Harry miró asesinamente a su amigo – Oye, sólo fue un pequeño comentario…

Ginny rió por lo bajo mientras tomaba la botella y con mucha gracia la daba vuelta sabiendo que no le tocaría Harry. Vio expectante como la botella empezaba a girar cada vez más lento hasta que se quedó quieta apuntando a alguien.

Hacía sólo eso por la apuesta. Estaba metida en ése juego sólo para mantener a Harry y, así, ganar algo de dinero. Pero siempre se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había olvidado a Harry; eso era cierto, le había costado trabajo y lo había conseguido. Pero darle a alguien que quisiste tanto falsas esperanzas era algo tan triste y doloroso. Lo que estaba haciendo no era sólo una apuesta; ella estaba demostrándole a Harry lo que se había perdido por salvar al mundo, por preocuparse por todos y menos de ella; era una venganza.

-Ah, no… - murmuró Ron haciendo arcadas.

-¡Esto si que será bueno! – gritó Seamus riéndose.

-¿Bueno? – preguntó Ginny viendo con horror a quién señalaba la botella - ¡Tengo que besar a mi hermano!

-¡Qué asco! – gritó Ron pálido – No pienses que nos vamos a besar… Esto es asqueroso – negó con la cabeza.

-Lavender, haz algo – dijo Ginny muy seria.

-No se puede hacer nada, hay que hacer lo que la botella dice – se alzó de hombros la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Entonces yo voy a quebrar esta porquería! – chilló mientras se lanzaba a la botella y la tomó con la intención de romperla.

-¡Yo te apoyo! – sonrió Ron lanzándose al suelo y ya estaba con la botella lista para tirarla al suelo.

-¡NO! – gritaron todos deteniéndolos.

-Están locos si piensan que nos vamos a besar – dijeron al unísono los hermanos haciendo muecas de asco al sólo pensarlo.

-Pero falta lanzar el dado… Tal vez no salga beso en la boca ni en el cuello – explicó Hermione poniendo en su lugar la botella.

-Ella tiene razón – asintió Parvati.

-Sólo les digo que se van a arrepentir de esto – murmuró Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Ginny lanzó el dado cruzando los dedos deseando que no fuera beso en la boca ni en el cuello. Ron estaba con las manos juntas implorándole a Merlín que lo ayudara mientras todos se reían de la escena hasta que el dado mostró la cara que decía… _"Mano"_.

Los hermanos dieron un grito de alegría y rápidamente Ginny le dio un beso a su hermano en la mano encontrando que era más apropiado que él se lo diera a ella; pero dadas las circunstancias, mejor que hubiera salido eso. Era una pesadilla pensar que fuera un beso en la boca… Esa era una imagen para borrar del cerebro de forma inmediata.

-Veamos quién me saldrá… - murmuró Ron girando la botella - ¡Nos tendremos que dar un beso apasionado, Parvati! – exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Comprobaré si eres buen besador, así Hermione tiene mi aprobación para andar contigo – comentó entre risas.

Hermione se movió algo incómoda en su lugar y sólo sonrió forzadamente. Supuestamente era la novia de Ron y debería mostrar alguna reacción, porque eran "novios". ¿Cómo hacerse la celosa cuando no se tiene celos? Era una cosa muy difícil, así que decidió quedarse callada y observar. Le daba lo mismo si se besaban o no… ¿Entonces por qué tenía ganas de ocupar el lugar de Parvati en esos momentos?

-Y nos salió… ¡Un beso en la boca! – dijo mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía un poco en su rostro.

-Espero que no te pongas celosa… ¿Verdad? – preguntó Parvati mirando a Hermione.

-Me da lo mismo – negó con la cabeza – Después de todo, yo sé que él me da a mí los mejores besos – agregó haciendo sonreír a Harry y Ginny, y Ron sólo la miró contento por el comentario – Oigan, bésense. No tengo tanta paciencia para prestarte a mi novio, Parvati.

-No sabía que eras tan celosa – comentó Dean divertido.

-Ni yo tampoco… - murmuró Ron observando como Hermione esquivaba su mirada y estaba interesada en sus manos.

Parvati gateó desde su lugar hasta el centro, al igual que Ron. Los dos se miraron unos momentos y se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Se separaron al instante sin querer hacer algo más que ese simple beso corto. Ninguno tenía muchas ganas de profundizar el beso en algo más… bueno, Parvati estaba tentada en hacerlo pero al ver antes de gatear la mirada de Hermione prefirió no hacer algo más.

-Tú sabes que te quiere a ti – le murmuró Harry que estaba sentado al lado de Hermione.

-¿Tú también empezarás con esas frases? – preguntó ella enfadada – El sólo me quiere para ayudarlo en los deberes y para ahuyentarle a algunas fanáticas.

-Si hubieras visto su cara cuando dijiste que no prestabas a tu novio por mucho tiempo, créeme que no dirías lo mismo – dijo antes de quedarse en silencio mientras Hermione trataba de controlarse.

El juego siguió sin mayores. Parvati le tocó besar en el cuello a Dean, Dean tuvo que besar en la boca a Ginny –entiéndase que Harry estaba controlando su ira- y luego, ella tuvo que besar en la boca a Seamus –léase que Lavender y Harry estaban en un colapso nervioso-. La mayoría se reían por las expresiones que ponían cuando veían que tenían que besar a determinada persona, y hasta hubo una pelea entre Ron y Lavender cuando debían hacerlo; pero todo resultó bien.

-¡A los novios les tocó besarse! – comentó Neville.

-Es injusto, ellos tienen experiencia – dijo Parvati haciendo reír a todos.

-Es cierto. Nosotros sólo estamos haciendo las cosas interesantes… Ellos sólo se besarán una vez más – asintió Ron sonriendo.

-¿Para qué reclaman? – preguntó Seamus haciéndose el ofendido mientras se acercaba a Lavender.

-Además… Ustedes dos también deben tener mucha experiencia – dijo Lavender mirando a Ron y Hermione turnadamente – Y deben tener muy buena experiencia. No sé por qué se ríen si en su caso es lo mismo. ¿Son novios, no?

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Los dos estaban rojos por la vergüenza de oír ese comentario… Si fuera porque de verdad fueran novios, les hubiera dado vergüenza en el tono en que lo dijeron; pero como ni siquiera eran novios de verdad, y por lo tanto, no se habían dado ningún beso –a excepción de ese roce de labios para taparle la boca a Malfoy- les daba vergüenza que supusieran algo que no fuera. Y los dos pensaron en cómo sería darse un beso… No, una situación demasiada extraña, pero no muy incómoda.

-Oigan, paren – dijo Dean viendo que ya llevaban casi un minuto besándose y no se detenían.

-Llevan 50 segundos sin despegarse – comentó Parvati algo cohibida observando su reloj.

-¿No necesitan aire? – preguntó Harry riéndose.

-Tal vez se lo pasan de boca en boca…

-No quiero saber los detalles del aire pasándoselo por la boca. No lo digas más, Neville – le pidió Hermione algo perturbada por ese comentario - ¿Cuánto pueden durar juntos?

-Qué sé yo – se alzó de hombros Ginny negando con la cabeza.

-¡Despéguense! – gritó Ron haciendo que la pareja se separara y los dos se sonrojaron al ver que se habían pasado en el beso – Prácticamente se estaban comiendo el uno al otro.

-Consíganse un hotel – dijo Ginny haciendo reír a todos.

-Son unos exagerados – murmuró Seamus volviendo a su lugar.

-Y amargados – siguió Lavender poniendo la botella en el centro.

Lavender giró la botella y la boquilla apuntó a Harry. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y lanzó una mirada rápida a Ginny. Harry era el único hombre al que Ginny no había tenido algo en el juego; y eso quería decir que después que Lavender lo besara, a él le iba salir besar a la pelirroja en la boca. El plan iba a dar tremendos resultados.

El dado, al lanzarlo, mostró _"Cuello"_. Los dos implicados se miraron cohibidos sin saber qué hacer mientras que Ginny comenzó a toser de una forma muy rara tratando de evitar ver a Lavender o a Harry.

-Juro que odio este momento – murmuró Lavender poniéndose al frente del muchacho.

-Digo lo mismo – asintió nervioso.

-Desabróchate un poco más la camisa – le pidió viendo que todos miraban interesados la escena, a excepción de Ginny – Hay que hacer esto rápido.

Harry no podía abrir el botón de la camisa para que su cuello estuviera totalmente a la vista; estaba tan nervioso que no podía agarrar el botón hasta que después de varios segundos pudo y miró a Lavender suplicándole que no hiciera nada que atentara contra su integridad psicológica mientras ella sólo tomaba aire para poder darle un beso y acabar con eso lo antes posible.

El muchacho cerró los ojos esperando que acabara cuando sintió unos labios que le daban un largo beso en el cuello haciendo que temblara ligeramente. Al sentir que Lavender ya había cumplido con su tarea, abrió los ojos para comprobar que todos se reían porque los dos tenían los ojos cerrados en el momento del beso. Miró a Ginny, y ella sólo sonrió débilmente sin reírse; porque la verdad le desagradó bastante que eso pasara.

Fue gateando hasta el centro y giró la botella esperando que Ginny saliera. Y, en efecto, la botella apuntó a la muchacha que sólo le dijo algo en el oído a Hermione antes de gatear hasta el centro para encontrarse con Harry dispuesta a hacer todo según lo planeado.

-Vaya sorpresa, Harry – sonrió – Aquí estamos los dos juntos para que me des un beso…

-Estaba deseando que me tocara contigo, de hecho – dijo haciendo que ella riera nerviosa - ¿Beso tan bien para que estés contenta?

-Al menos cuando estábamos juntos me encantaban tus besos – respondió sintiendo como él ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-Me alegro… Porque además de tus besos, me encantas tú – dijo antes de acercársele.

Nunca creyó que eso le iba a suceder. Si no le gustaba Harry, esa era una historia ya superada en su vida. ¿Por qué sentía lo mismo que en el primer beso? Aún recordaba con exactitud que estaba muy feliz por haber ganado la copa de Quidditch cuando Harry llegó casi corriendo hacia ella y la besó delante de todos y sin importarle nada. Era un momento muy de película, y siempre se quedaría en su memoria… Pero no podía ser que sintiera la misma sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad cuando él la estaba besando. Lo había olvidado. No le gustaba. Sólo estaba ahí para vengarse por todo lo que la hizo pasar.

La dejó por salvar al mundo, por tener miedo que Voldemort la atacara o la usara como anzuelo. Todo por culpa de ser 'El Niño Que Sobrevivió'. Pero no pensó nunca en lo que le hacía a ella. La dañó de una forma como nadie lo había hecho. Nunca pensó que alguien podría afectarla tanto, pero así fue… Él le dejó una profunda herida en su corazón; y parecía no cerrar. ¿Eso significaba que lo quería? No, no podía quererlo. Tenía que enseñarle que hubiera sido mejor enfrentar la guerra juntos que separados. Del miedo no se pueden basar las decisiones, y menos una de esa magnitud. ¿No podía ser feliz sólo por estar con Voldemort acechándolo?

Claro, ella no tenía idea de la profecía. Si supiera la profecía entendería por qué Harry hacía decisiones tan drásticas sólo para que pudiera seguir con vida. Si tan ella sólo supiera eso, ella sabría que Harry hace lo que hace por una razón: Tener una vida. Una vida más tranquila y poder llegar a ser alguien normal. Si tan ella sólo supiera eso…

-De verdad te quiero mucho – le dijo Harry en voz baja una vez que se separaron – Te quiero más que a nadie.

Eso era todo. Tenía ganas de llorar al oír eso. No sólo era una estúpida apuesta; estaba jugando con Harry. ¿Era eso lo que quería? Él nunca jugó con ella, nunca. Y aunque fuera una venganza, jugar con los sentimientos de alguien era inhumano. No podía seguir con esa farsa, porque no quería dañarlo, no quería hacerlo sufrir… Pero si quería que él se diera cuenta que ella fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasó en su vida. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

-Yo… - murmuró tratando de sonreír, pero decidió volver a su asiento ocultando la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Harry la miró extrañado, pero volvió a su lugar sin dejar de mirarla. No entendía por qué su reacción fue así. Él pensaba que todo iba bien entre los dos. Pero, parecía, que no tanto… De verdad quería estar con Ginny lo más pronto posible y ganar la apuesta; y debía aceptar que eso resultara no era tan fácil. Últimamente ella le daba esperanzas y después ni lo miraba. ¿Estaba haciendo algo malo?

Hermione miró a Ginny y después de meditarlo un poco entendió por qué estaba así. Era obvio que iba a sentirse mal de lastimar los sentimientos de Harry. Tal vez iba a renunciar a la apuesta, así todo sería mejor y evitaba dañar a alguien sólo por unos estúpidos galeons.

-Despierta, Ginny – le dijo Dean dándole un codazo – Tienes que girar la botella.

-Ah… Claro - asintió vagamente y giró la botella. Le salió Neville. Lanzó los dados y tuvo que darle un beso en la mejilla al muchacho – Listo – dijo sin ánimos una vez de darle un débil beso en la mejilla.

-Vemos quién me saldrá – murmuró Neville girando la botella - ¡Hermione!

-Al fin algo de acción para mí – rió porque no le había tocado besar ni ser besada por nadie. Vio que el dado mostraba la palabra _"Mano"_ –No tanta acción… Pero es algo.

Neville se acercó tímidamente hasta Hermione mientras ella extendía la mano. Él le dio un sonoro beso y volvió a su puesto mientras todos reían por el rojo vivo en las mejillas del muchacho. Hermione suspiró y fue con algo de miedo hasta la botella. La giró sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en un lío al jugar en eso, pero ya estaba allí y debía aceptar las consecuencias. Miró a todos los hombres deseando que no saliera ni _"Boca"_ o _"Cuello"_, pero al detener su mirada en una persona específica no tenía tantas ganas que eso no saliera.

La botella empezaba a detenerse y la boquilla apuntó a Ron. Hermione se quedó sin decir nada y menos miró al muchacho, porque él estaba con los ojos como platos por eso. Pero la castaña dio una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió a todos mientras tomaba el dado en sus manos. Estaba la posibilidad que no fuera en la boca o cuello, así que no debía preocuparse. No tenía tan mala suerte para que le saliera darle un beso en cualquiera de esos dos lugares.

-Ah, los novios del año. Este beso será aburrido – se quejó Seamus bostezando – Estos sí que tienen experiencia.

-Pero no los hemos visto darse un beso en público… - pensó en voz alta Parvati – Sólo esa vez cuando estaban peleando con Malfoy.

-Será una excelente oportunidad para verlos en acción – rió Dean.

-Hermione, mejor será que lances del dado – le recomendó Neville a la chica que estaba batiendo el dado entre sus manos rogándole a Merlín que nada indeseado pasara.

-Ah, sí, claro… - asintió.

El dado empezó dar vueltas por todos sus lados hasta que se quedó tambaleando en el lado en que estaba el signo de pregunta y el que decía _"Boca"_. Hermione sonrió ampliamente al ver que iba a ser signo de pregunta cuando, de repente, el dado mostró la palabra _"Boca"_ haciéndole borrar la sonrisa de inmediato.

Ron tosió un poco como si estuviera enfermo. La pareja de "novios" se miraron aterrados. Hermione movía la boca sin articular sonido alguno y Ron estaba más pálido que nunca; era muy fuerte el contraste de su pelo y su rostro. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar mientras ninguno de los presentes se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, a excepción de Harry y Ginny.

Harry le dio un pequeño empujón a Hermione para que se moviera sabiendo que ése era un momento muy incómodo. Tendría que besar a Ron cuando nunca lo había hecho. Supuestamente ya debían tener mucha experiencia, pero todos se iban a dar cuenta que era por primera vez.

-¡Vamos, bésense! – gritó Lavender esperando que se besaran.

Ron gateó torpemente hasta llegar al centro donde ya estaba Hermione esperándolo con una cara de fantasma. Él se rascó la nuca nervioso viendo alguna forma de zafarse del asunto, pero era imposible. Debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo para seguir haciéndoles creer a sus fans que ya tenía novia, y así no lo acosaran tanto como antes. Ahora odiaba más que nunca a su hermana y a Harry por persuadirlo a hacerse pasar por el novio de Hermione.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? – murmuró Hermione cerrando los ojos.

-No creas que para mí esto es muy genial – le respondió Ron mirando a todos lados muy nervioso - ¿Y si nos escapamos? Salgamos corriendo por la puerta y nos escondemos durante una semana. Aunque tendríamos que irnos del colegio para no ser recordados como los cobardes de Hogwarts… Es un gran plan. Todo fríamente calculado – dijo hablando tan rápido que apenas la castaña le entendió.

-Ya entendí que estás nervioso, así que no hables como un loco – le pidió enojada – Yo también lo estoy.

-¿Tendremos que besarnos? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Creo… Creo que sí – contestó viendo que no había escapatoria alguna. Vio a Ginny que la miraba fijamente esperando que el beso ocurriera y después posó su mirada en Harry que sólo sonreía débilmente para darles algunos ánimos a sus amigos – Tendremos que hacerlo.

-¿Besas bien?

-Qué se yo si beso bien o no…

-Vale, era sólo por saber – se alzó de hombros acercándosele – Lo haremos rápido.

-Y creíble para todos – prosiguió Hermione.

-Es sólo un juego…

-No hay nada de qué preocuparnos – sonrió tímidamente mientras él le ponía las manos en la cintura y ella en los hombros.

Estaban muy cerca. Hermione pudo ver con mucha claridad las pecas que cubrían la cara de Ron y hasta podía contarlas. Ron podía ver los ojos cafés de la muchacha viendo que en la iris tenían pequeños destellos de color verde haciendo que sus ojos fueran un pardo, pero se notaba mucho más el café.

-Ron…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo miedo.

-No hay de qué temer – sonrió – Todo va a estar bien.

Todo beso que se habían dado en su vida era diferente; tan diferente que éste era uno de los mejores de todos. Tal vez hubiera sido por la presión, por el sentimiento de miedo si eran descubiertos en su papeles de falsos novios o sólo la necesidad de hacerlo creíble. Y para todo eso, el beso era mucho más que creíble: Era real. Muy real. Lento, cariñoso, un poco más rápido, un poco más de calor, más rápido, más nerviosismo, más alegría, mucho placer, libertad, tranquilidad y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado bueno para ser sólo una mentira, para ser sólo una imagen que daban ante los demás; demasiado real para ser sólo amigos. Un beso, que sin dudas, iba a dejar una huella en sus vidas.

-Merlín y todos los magos del mundo… - murmuró Ginny viendo la forma cómo se besaban. Ni ella se daba esos besos tan poco inocentes – Se están tomando muy en serio lo de ser novios – sonrió con cierta ironía en su frase, ya que ella sabía que había algo entre los dos.

-Esto es un gran acontecimiento – dijo Harry tan alto que Dean, a su lado, le preguntó a qué se refería – No, a nada.

-¡El beso que se dan estos dos! – gritó Parvati asombrada de ver a la intelectual Hermione Granger de esa forma.

-No coman pan frente a los pobres – dijo Neville riendo.

Se separaron. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué decir o pensar. Hermione respiró agitadamente mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza sin entender por qué se habían dado ese beso tan apasionado. Ron pasó sus dedos por sus labios buscando la misma respuesta que la muchacha, pero no había ninguna. Aunque si había una; y todavía ellos no la encontraban.

-Deberías besarme de esa forma – le dijo Lavender a Seamus – Eso si que es un beso.

-¡Wow! – exclamó Dean asombrado – Ustedes si que ocupan su tiempo libre.

-Gracias… - dijeron al unísono volviendo a sus lugares mientras un rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas.

-Muy buen beso, novia de Ron – comentó Ginny al lado de Hermione.

-Cállate – dijo tajante tratando de no mirarla.

-Tienes que enseñarme a besar de esa forma, novio de Hermione – le pidió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Haz el favor de cerrar tu boca – dijo Ron enfadado por ese comentario.

Todos hablaban sobre lo emocionante que había sido el juego y que ya era hora de ir a dormir, ya que eran las 12 de la noche en punto. Mientras que dos personas se miraban fijamente sin poder asimilar lo que había pasado. Ron y Hermione estaban callados mirándose con muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero con algo claro: El beso les había gustado a los dos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Cómo están? Bueno, acá yo subiendo este capítulo que se los debía de hace mucho tiempo. Ya saben los problemas que tuve con mi computador y ya no explicaré más de ese asunto. Lo único que puedo decirles con todo mi corazón es: Lo siento. Cuando leo historias y los escritores se demoran mucho en escribir me molesto, pero ahora entiendo que muchas veces se demoran no porque no quieran escribir; sino porque tienen problemas con medios materiales o no tienen el suficiente tiempo. 

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Debo decirles que me tardé mucho en escribirlo porque quería que saliera bien, y creo que salió muy bien. En serio. Creo que demostré muy bien el sentimiento de Ginny y lo nuevo que vendrá con la pareja principal: Ron y Hermione. Oh, yeah! Habrá varias novedades y cambios en esta pareja. Ah! Amo este capítulo. Hasta el momento: Este es el mejor capítulo, según yo, del fic.

Intentaré escribir lo más rápido que pueda, pero ya entré en el colegio y me es difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir. Pero no me demoraré tanto; eso es una promesa que haré de todo para cumplirla y no fallarles.

¿Próximo capítulo? Noticias inesperadas del partido de Quidditch, Harry planeando la ida restaurante con Ginny, Ginny muy rara, Ron algo confundido, Hermione aún más confundida y el aniversario de un mes del noviazgo del popular jugador de Quidditch de Gryffindor y la sabelotodo de la casa de los leones.

Cuídense todos y espero sus reviews impaciente,

Adiós!


	8. Muchas conversaciones

Capítulo 11: 'Muchas conversaciones'

Se notaba que estaban ya en pleno otoño. Hacía un mes que las hojas de los árboles se desprendían lentamente de las ramas y caían sobre el jardín del colegio mientras que Hagrid cultivaba detrás de su cabaña las calabazas que no habían sido usadas para el Día de Brujas de hacía un poco más de un mes atrás. Las calabazas eran de un tamaño descomunal y todos los alumnos se quedaban contemplándolas con curiosidad antes de seguir su camino. Y en eso pensaba Ronald Weasley que veía por la gran ventana del aula de Historia de la Magia mientras el profesor Binns hablaba sobre la guerrilla de los centauros y los humanos.

Miró a su lado donde se encontraba Harry con la mano apoyada en su mentón y hacía como que escuchaba, pero por su mirada pérdida y su boca entreabierta era obvio que estaba en un trance de aburrimiento que sólo terminaría cuando la clase acabara.

Y miró a todos sus compañeros que estaban igual o hablando entre ellos sin prestarle atención ninguna a lo que el fantasma decía, a excepción de Hermione, quien estaba en los asientos de adelante junto a Neville, que escribía apuntes sin parar haciendo que se escuchara la pluma escribir rápidamente encima del pergamino. Ése día la castaña apenas había saludado a Harry en la mañana y se fue a clases sin esperarlos como de costumbre; y cuando llegaron al salón, ella ya estaba con Neville esperando nerviosa que el profesor Binns llegara. No era que no le gusta; incluso era un alivio que ella no se sentara con ellos ni que le hablara. Porque después de lo que había pasado en la noche estaba muy confundido y lo menos que necesitaba era un momento incómodo a su lado.

-Mañana quiero treinta centímetros con las características del contexto histórico en que sucedió la guerrilla – dijo el profesor Binns después de que la campana sonara – Será importante, porque esto entra el los ÉXTASIS.

-Genial – murmuró Ron cuando salían del aula – Explícame para qué sirve saber sobre la guerrilla en mi vida. ¿Acaso seré el cuidador de los centauros o su niñera?

-No lo sé – se alzó de hombros Harry mientras reía – Será mejor que hagamos los treinta centímetros para que nos vaya bien... Pero necesitaremos los apuntes de Hermione – agregó mirando de reojo a su amigo.

-¿Qué parte del: "No quiero que me hables de Hermione nunca más en mi vida", no entendiste? – preguntó enojado.

-Lo dijiste anoche antes de dormirte. Creí que estabas aún aturdido por el colosal beso que se dieron – respondió sonriendo al ver la cara de Ron – Debes admitir que no puedes seguir evitando a Hermione; sin ella no tendrías novia ni apuntes para los exámenes. Piensa que se vienen los ÉXTASIS y la necesitarás más que nunca.

Justo en ese momento Hermione pasó caminando muy rápido al lado de ellos. Venía con la mochila cargada de libros y en las manos traía un montón de pergaminos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba en ese pasillo para haber salido corriendo. Estaba demasiado ocupada consultando su reloj y escuchando a Neville que le pedía ayuda terminar algo de Pociones. Y sin darles ninguna mirada pasó de largo empujando a Ron con su enorme y pesada mochila.

-Que se fije por dónde camina – se quejó malhumorado mientras tocaba su hombro – Me dolió.

-Ay, Ron... – negó con la cabeza Harry.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que te gustó el beso y me dejas de joder con los típicos argumentos de todos los años anteriores? – le preguntó arqueando una ceja – Desde que las chicas se fueron del cuarto ayer estás gritándome cada cinco segundos que no te gustó el beso, que besa mal, que tenías que enjuagarte la boca con cloro. Y hoy has estado casi con lo mismo... ¡Me aburriste!

-Oye, eso no es cierto – replicó molesto.

-Ahora entiendo por qué a tu hermana se le ocurrió la idea de que te hicieras pasar por el novio de Hermione – masculló tratando de controlarse.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque era obvio que a ti te iba a volver a gustar Hermione en algún momento – contestó y sin decir más siguió caminando por el pasillo dejando a Ron solo hasta que el pelirrojo fue corriendo donde Harry y le pidió una explicación a eso, pero Harry ya estaba harto de explicar algo tan obvio.

**OoOoO**

Había sido un día largo. Después de haberse ido del cuarto de los chicos en estado de shock se acostó sin decir nada a nadie y fingió dormirse al instante. Pero no podía dormir. Aún en la cabeza tenía el beso. Ése beso. Nunca había podido llegar a pensar que iba a besar a Ron, y menos por culpa del juego de la botella. ¿Qué había hecho? Sólo se estaban haciendo pasar por novios, sólo eran amigos que hacía poco habían vuelto a hablar porque se habían alejado desde el sexto curso. Era imposible que eso hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo iba a poder verlo a la cara ahora que lo había besado? Y, lo peor, era que estaba, en realidad, con el profesor Graham.

Se le había olvidado que estaba con él por completo. ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado aquello? Era un detalle muy importante. De verdad quería a Graham y estaba feliz con él, pero debía aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que empezó a hacerse pasar por la novia de Ron. Pensaba más en Ron que en su novio real. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Debía tranquilizarse y pensar que ella no estaba confundida, sólo era una pequeña broma de su mente diciéndole que podría ser mucho mejor estar con Ro-Ro que con Graham... ¡Ja! Ro-Ro, el mejor guardián de Gryffindor. Odiaba ese apodo.

-Así que entrara en los ÉXTASIS, por lo que deben lograr sacar de sus varitas una niebla plateada – dijo el profesor Graham explicando que el hechizo _Expecto Patronum_ iba a entrar en los ÉXTASIS, pero no debían lograr un patronum corpóreo completamente, ya que era magia muy avanzada - ¿Alguna duda antes de empezar con la explicación de qué son los dementores? – vio que nadie levantaba la mano y empezó a hablar – Los dementores...

Casi no escuchaba en ninguna clase. Llegaba al aula y se sentaba junto a cualquiera para no tener que estar al lado de Ron ni Harry, ponía atención los cinco primeros minutos y después volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos sin evitar lanzarle una fugaz mirada a Ron que siempre se encontraba hablando con Harry. Aunque en Historia de la Magia no tuvo tiempo para ponerle atención a sus divagaciones y tomó apuntes como siempre. Y le resultaba extraño no hablarle a Harry... Desde que empezaron el curso, Harry siempre se la pasaba con ella en vista de que Ro-Ro andaba muy ocupado con su club de admiradoras. Pero era mucho más extraño evitar a Ron después de un mes fingiendo que era el amor se de su vida.

-¡Señorita Granger!

-¿Ah? – preguntó ella asustada y miró al profesor Graham.

-Hágame el favor de poner atención, por favor – le dijo en un tono suave mientras algunos de Slytherins se reían de ella - ¿Quiere hacerme el favor de pasar al frente y hacer un patronus?

-Pero... No tiene un verdadero dementor acá, es imposible – replicó ella confundida.

-¿Escuchó lo que expliqué?

-Bueno... Creo que estaba demasiado ocupada tomando apuntes de lo que eran los dementores – respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ron que estaba a dos puestos atrás de ella se puso de pie como si estuviera acomodándose la túnica y miró por encima de Parvati y de la cabeza de Hermione que su pergamino no había ninguna palabra escrita. Luego levantó la mirada al profesor que estaba mirando exactamente lo mismo y sólo dio un pequeño suspiro antes de explicarle a Hermione:

-No hay ningún dementor. Hará el hechizo, sólo eso – dijo calmadamente.

-Oh, claro – asintió mientras se ponía de pie torpemente.

Todos la observaban extrañados de que Hermione Granger no estuviera poniendo atención en clases. Ella sólo pensaba en que no le iba a salir ningún patronus si estaba tan desconcentrada mientras el profesor Graham se daba cuenta que algo le pasaba, pero se quedó en silencio esperando que ella hiciera lo que le había pedido. Hermione sacó su varita y pensó en el momento más feliz de su vida... Pero ninguna se le venía a la mente. Miró a sus compañeros y posó su mirada en Ron. El pelirrojo se quedó quieto algo cohibido y le alzó los pulgares tímidamente dándole apoyo. Hermione cerró los ojos y se le vino el mejor momento de su vida mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

**OoOoO**

-Apuesto que pensaba en ti... – le comentó Harry cuando bajan las escaleras.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Oh, se me olvidaba que niegas el colosal beso que te encantó – murmuró divertido – Es una lástima. Cuando el profesor te sacó a hacer un patronus no pudiste hacerlo bien... Debiste haber pensado en ese beso.

-¡No me gusto el beso! – replicó Ron.

-Bueno, a Hermione parece que sí porque su patronus corpóreo era bastante poderoso.

-Harry, acuérdate que ya se nos viene el partido de Quidditch y no querrás tener tu cuerpo lastimado. Créeme. Así que quédate callado – lo amenazó enfadado. Harry se quedó callado algo asustado por la cara de su amigo – No me gusto ése beso – masculló sabiendo que estaba diciendo una gran mentira.

Bajaban al Gran Comedor para cenar sin Hermione. Ella se había quedado con Graham en el aula porque tenía que hablar sobre su distracción en clase. Aunque ellos dos sabían que su amigo no se había quedado precisamente para eso. Y en especial Ron. Él se puso más fastidioso desde que salieron de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Parecía que su enojo por los comentarios de Harry había aumentado en un grado que ya lo amenazaba y era mejor no hablarle para evitar algún daño físico por parte del pelirrojo. Odiaba a Graham. Al principio le pareció un buen profesor –después de Lupin y del falso Moody, por supuesto-, pero desde que supo hacía un mes que estaba saliendo con Hermione lo empezó a odiar de una forma inexplicable.

-¡Ron!

Se giraron y vieron a una de las admiradoras de Ron. Inmediatamente Ron borró su cara de amargado y sonrió coquetamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. Harry suspiró viendo que su amigo se estaba volviendo a comportar como un idiota. La muchacha le dijo algo a Ron del club y que debía venir para arreglar los detalles de la decoración para cuando ganaran el partido de Quidditch gracias a él. Harry bufó enojado sabiendo que él se arriesgaba más que él en los partidos.

-Lo siento, amigo – se alzó de hombros Ron – Tengo que irme con mis chicas – sonrió acomodándose la mochila en la espalda – Nos vemos – se despidió rápidamente y se fue con la chica.

Harry se quedó mirando por donde se fueron hasta que se puso rumbo al Gran Comedor. Le molestaba tanto esa actitud de Ron de creerse el mejor sólo por ser un buen guardián. Cada vez en los entrenamientos se sentía tan bien consigo mismo que no se interesaba por ver la realidad: Todos los de Gryffindor eran buenos en la posición que jugaban. Y eso de ser el más guapo y codiciado... ¡Ja! Y pensar que hace sólo unos meses tenía un complejo de inseguridad del porte de un buque. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto? Últimamente había vuelto a ser él mismo desde que empezó a "salir" con Hermione. Harry creía que había recuperado a su amigo, pero cada vez que una de las huecas de sus fans se le acercaba... Era como si le hicieran una lobotomía.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Ah, Hermione – sonrió Harry algo asustado por haber escuchado su voz detrás. La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa y se pusieron a caminar – Estaba pensando en que Ron sufre un cambio de personalidad enorme cuando está con sus admiradoras.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó algo incómoda por hablar de Ron.

-Porque se acaba de ir para ver los arreglos de la celebración para cuando ganemos el partido... Ah, perdón, de su celebración – corrigió molesto.

-Es un idiota – dijo bruscamente.

-Parece que te ves muy afectada que tu novio esté rodeado de chicas. ¿Acaso estás interpretando el papel de novia muy bien?

-No seas ridículo, por favor.

Sigueron caminando hasta que llegaron a la mitad del pasillo donde se veía la gran escalera que daba al vestíbulo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, porque estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en sus propios problemas. Hermione posó su mirada en las personas que entraban al Gran Comedor y vio a Ginny que conversaba con Colin mientras se dirigían a cenar. Luego miró a Harry que no había notado nada de nada.

-¿De verdad te gusta Ginny? – soltó con la voz ronca.

Harry se quedó quieto y miró a Hermione extrañado por la pregunta. Su amiga no hizo ningún gesto, pero con la mirada le suplicaba que le dijera la verdad de lo que sentía por Ginny. El muchacho suspiró sabiendo cuál era la respuesta. Lo que no sabía era por qué Hermione se lo había preguntado. Ella nunca hubiera dudado de él en cuanto a sus sentimientos; era muy raro. Aunque ella no tenía idea de la apuesta y que hacía todas las cosas porque quería ganas y recuperar a Ginny.

-Claro que sí – asintió.

-¿Por qué ahora quieres estar con ella después de que le dijiste que tenías que salvar al mundo? – le preguntó en un tono de reproche.

-Porque... ¡Ay, no sé! – respondió enfadado por esa conversación – Yo creía que hacía lo correcto. Ya muchas personas que son importantes para mí han fallecido por estar involucrados conmigo. No quiero que nada malo le pase a Ginny y tampoco a ti o a Ron. Pero no me di cuenta que los necesito cerca para poder enfrentarme con él... Necesito tenerlos de mi lado para tener fuerzas. Cometí un error y no quiero morir sin haberlo enmendado.

-Yo... No sabía eso – dijo sintiéndose tan mal – Yo creí que sólo le seguías el juego – agregó.

-Debo aceptar que fue muy raro que ella se dejara querer tan fácil – admitió alzándose de hombros – pero jamás jugaría con ella de esa forma. No se puede jugar con el amor.

-Tienes razón – sonrió débilmente.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Hermione suspiró sintiéndose la peor amiga del mundo. Harry de verdad quería a Ginny, y ella estaba apoyando que Ginny jugara con él. Tenía que hablar con ella y decirle que no la iba a apoyar, porque jamás le haría una cosa tan malvada a su amigo. ¿Cómo había aceptado participar en eso? Estaba dañando a su mejor amigo. No, tenía que terminar con esa estupidez ahora mismo. Harry de verdad la quería... Aunque ella no sabía que las intenciones de Harry eran del todo honestas.

**OoOoO**

-Ahí viene Harry – murmuró Ginny tragándose el enorme trozo de pavo que tenía en la boca – Colin, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó su amigo que apenas había comenzado a comer.

-Porque no quiero ver a Harry – le contestó y lo empujó de su asiento para que saliera.

-Yo me quedo acá. No seas infantil, Ginny.

-Colin, te odio – masculló enfadada.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en los mismos sitios de siempre. Hermione dejó su mochila a un lado y comenzó a servirse un poco de carne con papas asadas mientras Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny en silencio. Pasaron casi cinco minutos en los que se preguntaba por qué, cuando jugaban ayer a la botellita, ella tenía los ojos llorosos y se mostraba muy arrepentida; hasta que Hermione lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Deberías hablar con ella si encontraste extraño lo de ayer – le propuso después de tragar un pedazo de carne – Sino seguirás viéndote como un estúpido que la mira con ojos de un sapo muerto.

-¿También notaste que se puso triste cuando nos besamos? – preguntó rápidamente. Se inclinó un poco para que nadie más escuchara - ¿Sabes si algo le pasa?

-Yo… - se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decirle. Obviamente no iba a contarle que ella estaba así por ver que sólo lo utilizaba por una apuesta – No sé nada. Ayer casi no hablamos porque me fui a dormir casi al instante de entrar a mi dormitorio.

-Ah, vale.

Ginny estaba muy cerca de ellos y suponía de qué estaban hablando al percatarse de que Harry y Hermione le lanzaban miradas rápidas. No pudo terminar su pavo con arroz y dejó el plato a un lado junto con los cubiertos. No tenía hambre. Todo el día se la había pasado pensando en lo estúpida y ciega que había sido por haberse prestado para ése juego. Era increíble que se hubiera dejado llevar por la rabia y la venganza. Harry había terminado con ella porque la quería, y jamás jugó con sus sentimientos. Y ahora ella estaba jugando con los de él. No podía seguir haciendo eso, no quería seguir haciendo eso. Pero… ¿Y todo lo que ella sufrió? Tantos llantos, tantas noches en vela, tantos pensamientos pesimistas eran algunas de las consecuencias de aquél doloroso día cuando el dijo que sería mejor que terminaran. ¿Cómo debía actuar de ahora en adelante sintiéndose tan mal consigo misma haciéndole eso?

-Señor Potter.

Harry se dio media vuelta y vio que la profesora McGonagall estaba de pie junto a él. El muchacho terminó su zumo de calabaza y se levantó de su asiento torpemente algo extrañado de que la directora lo llamara.

-Buenas noches, profesora – saludó él en voz baja - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó rápidamente.

-Si se refiere a que si tenemos un jefe de casa para Gryffindor; pues la respuesta es no – dijo la mujer disimulando su sonrisa – Lamentablemente aún no encontramos a alguien adecuado. Si lo llegamos a encontrar se lo avisaremos oportunamente a los prefectos de la casa – agregó lanzándole una rápida mirada a Hermione que escuchaba con atención.

Desde que el profesor Dumbledore había muerto, la profesora McGonagall asumió como directora. Y, por lo tanto, faltaba alguien que ocupara el puesto de jefe de Gryffindor. Ninguno de los profesores que quedaban había estudiado en Gryffindor, así que ninguno podía ocupar el puesto. La profesora McGonagall había tenido que hacerse cargo de la casa; aunque sólo cumplía dándoles los avisos. Los castigos ya no se le derivaban a ella, iban con cualquiera de los jefes de casa que había. El profesor Slughorn había asumido el cargo de jefe de casa de Slytherin ese año. Por lo que Gryffindor tenía muchos problemas de organización.

-Necesito hablar con usted sobre el partido contra Hufflepuff que se efectuaría éste sábado.

-¿Efectuaría? – murmuró Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ya no se hará? – preguntó Harry incrédulo - ¡Hemos practicado como esclavos y todo eso fue para nada!

-Por favor, Potter, hay una reunión de los capitanes de Quidditch y de los jefes de cada casa – dijo impaciente. Lo tomó de la túnica y lo arrastró un poco – Y ahora iremos.

-Adiós, Harry – se despidió Hermione tristemente.

Harry ni le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado furioso por el partido que no se iba a realizar. ¿Cómo era posible que se lo avisaran el día antes? Habían entrenado casi todas las tardes y hasta se había convertido en un jefe militar para que ganaran el partido. Odiaba a los de Hufflepuff. Era una victoria casi segura y ahora todo su esfuerzo se había desperdiciado. ¿Suspenderían el partido o se cancelaría? O peor… ¡Jugar contra otro equipo! Eso era cambiar todas las jugadas planeadas desde hacía semanas. Le había costado mucho averiguar las jugadas de Hufflepuff, pero lo había conseguido. Y ahora tendría que cambiar todo. Necesitaba mucho más tiempo para entrenar adecuadamente al equipo si querían jugar en buenas condiciones.

Pero dejó de cuestionarse cuando llegaron al vestíbulo y vio a todos los jefes de casa junto con los capitanes de Quidditch. Al notar la cara de la profesora Sprout supo que algo nada bueno había ocurrido.

**OoOoO**

Ginny miraba curiosa a Harry que hablaba con la profesora McGonagall. De repente él se puso furioso y la profesora lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica y lo arrastró por casi la mitad del camino para llegar al vestíbulo. Se preguntó qué había pasado, pero decidió dejar de empezar en las cosas que tuvieran que ver con Harry. Ya estaba demasiado abrumada para ponerse a pensar en más cosas.

Sintió un pequeño empujón a su lado y vio a Hermione que se había sentado junto a ella. Era obvio que había terminado de cenar, porque se dio unas palmaditas en el estómago satisfecha. La castaña le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella en privado. Colin se despidió de Ginny y se fue después de la mirada fulminante que Hermione le dirigió.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Claro que sí – asintió ella en un tono frío – Quiero que sepas que estoy fuera de la apuesta. No quiero estar metida en ese estúpido jueguito que sólo va a causar problemas – dijo atropelladamente y en voz baja.

-Espera… ¿Por qué? – inquirió confundida – Tú lo apoyaste desde un principio. No te vas a ir ahora después que ha pasado casi un mes.

-Pero me voy porque lo único que estás causando es herir a Harry – explicó tristemente. Se quedó callada observando como Ginny bajaba la mirada apenada – Hablé con él hoy. Me dijo que quiere estar contigo, que quiere recuperarte y que te quiere mucho. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me lo dijo? Me odio a mí misma por estar involucrada en esta basura. No puedo seguir en esto.

-Bravo, Hermione – sonrió ella furiosa – Vuelves a ponerte del lado de Potter. Yo creí que te había quedado bien claro quien era la víctima en todo esto. Yo sólo le estoy enseñando que conmigo no se juega de esa forma.

-¿Y tú no haces lo mismo con él? – preguntó arqueando una ceja – Estás jugando con sus sentimientos, con su corazón. Eso no se hace. Es horrible… Juegas con su amor – agregó horrorizada por las palabras de su amiga – Tú sabes que eres mi amiga. Te quiero, te escuchó, te comprendo y te apoyo… Pero no te voy a seguir apoyando en esta locura.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices - negó con la cabeza – Creí que entenderías por qué lo hago. Tengo mis razones.

-Bueno… Pues yo entiendo algo en todo esto – se le acercó un poco y le susurró al oído – Te estás haciendo daño. Tú misma estás empezando a jugar con tus sentimientos y al final saldrás mucho más dañada de lo que saliste en la relación con Harry… Me das pena, Ginny – murmuró muy triste – No se puede jugar con el amor.

Hermione se separó de ella y sin mirarla se puso de pie. Se colgó la mochila llena de libros a sus hombros y se fue del Gran Comedor en silencio y sin dirigirle una mirada a su amiga mientras a Ginny le rodaba una lágrima por la mejilla sabiendo que Hermione estaba en lo correcto. Estaba jugando con el amor.

**OoOoO**

Había salido de la Sala Multipropósito. Sus admiradoras le habían mostrado todo lo que habían preparado para la celebración que se haría cuando Ron llevara a la victoria al equipo de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Allá tenían unas bandejas llenas de comida y un enorme barril con zumo de calabaza, así que no tuvo la necesidad de bajar al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Subía las escaleras sonriendo por haber probado tantas delicias e hizo una nota mental para recordar agradecerles a todas por sus atenciones. Saltó uno de los escalones falsos y luego caminó por un largo pasillo que conducía a unas escaleras que debía bajar y luego irse por otro pasillo a la torre de Gryffindor. Lamentó haber comido tanto, porque a cada paso sentía como si tuviera un elefante en su estómago y le costaba trabajo caminar.

Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando las diferentes pinturas, y en especial de una señora que lo saludaba con su enorme gorro rosado, que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo como saco de papas. Cerró los ojos por el dolor en su nuca y se sentó murmurando maldiciones a la persona con la que había chocado. Y para su sorpresa, había chocado con Hermione.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó ella poniéndose en cuclillas – Hiciste que todos los libros se me cayeran de la mochila. ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?

-¿Cuántos libros tienes? – preguntó ayudándola a recogerlos - ¡Son como veinte, Hermione! – exclamó asombrado – Creí que estabas loca, pero lo estás mucho más de lo que pensaba.

-Me da lo mismo lo que tú pienses, Ron – musitó recogiendo un enorme libro de cubierta verde oscuro.

Ron le sostuvo la mochila y ella comenzó a poner sus veinte libros con cuidado. Una vez que los había puesto todos le quitó de las manos la mochila y se la volvió a colgar en la espalda. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban el suelo. Las mejillas de Hermione se habían encendido y el corazón de Ron comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo habitual.

No había nadie. El pasillo estaba completamente solitario, a excepción de las personas de las pinturas. Varias mujeres de los cuadros observaron curiosas la escena, pero decidieron salir a dar una vuelta a los cuadros de otros pasillos para dejarles algo de privacidad. Las antorchas en la pared alumbraban débilmente el pasillo y por las ventanas se podía ver el cielo repleto de nubes, que ocultaban las estrellas, y la luna llena abriéndose paso majestuosamente en el cielo.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar? – preguntó tímidamente Hermione.

-Es que mis admiradoras me tenían algunas cosas para comer en la Sala Multipropósito – respondió suspirando. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón muy nervioso.

-Ah… Me alegro que te la hayas pasado tan bien rodeado de todas esas huecas. Me gusta como aprovechas el tiempo cuando deberías ponerte a estudiar para los ÉXTASIS – dijo en un tono no muy convincente – Bueno, yo debo irme. Adiós – pasó al lado de Ron rápidamente.

Él se retó mentalmente pro haberle dicho eso y salió corriendo detrás de Hermione. La alcanzó con mucha facilidad y la llamó varias veces, pero ella no le hacía caso. Ron tuvo que tomarla de los brazos para que no siguiera caminando. Ella se quedó quieta, pero no lo miró a los ojos. Se sentía muy estúpida al actuar de esa manera. No era realmente la novia de Ron, así que debía dejar de actuar como tal cuando no había nadie.

-Nadie dijo que la haya pasado bien…

-Siempre que haya una buena comida es un buen rato. ¿Verdad? – dijo ella irónicamente y dio un paso para seguir caminando, pero se detuvo y dio media vuelta dejándose llevar por un impulso - ¿Por qué me has estado evadiendo todo este día? – preguntó rápidamente tomando por sorpresa a Ron.

-¿Evadiéndote? – repitió con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí… Hoy en la mañana saliste corriendo como si fuera un monstruo y en todas las clases llegas demasiado tarde sólo para no tener que encontrarte a solas conmigo – dijo subiendo el tono de voz sorprendiendo a Ron - ¡Eres un estúpido!

-¡Tú fuiste la que bajó las escaleras escondiéndote detrás de la gente, y también fuiste tú la que llegaba temprano a clases para sentarte lejos de mí! – gritó furioso por las mentiras que había dicho - ¡Tú me estás evadiendo!

-¡No, tú!

-¡NO, TÚ!

-¡TÚ!

-¡TÚ!

Al gritarse se acercaron hasta quedar a unos centímetros. Los dos se miraron fijamente con profundo odio hasta que Ron se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que los separaba y se echó hacia atrás alarmado mientras Hermione le gritaba que se alejara o le iba a lanzar una maldición.

Se quedaron en silencio pensando en posibles formas de matarse el uno al otro, pero pronto se quedaron pensando en lo que se habían dicho. Por conclusión podían sacar que los dos se estaban evadiendo y por algo debía ser… Y ése algo los dos sabían muy bien qué era, pero no podían hablarlo. Sería una de esas situaciones que se le dicen: Extrañas e incómodas que es mejor evitar. ¿Podrían pasar por mucho tiempo así sin hablar claramente las cosas? La mejor solución sería hablarlo; aunque quisieran o no. Tenían que hacerlo.

-Quiero saber por qué me evitas – le exigió Hermione de brazos cruzados.

-Yo también quiero saber por qué me evitas… - dijo él de mal humor.

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Pero quiero que tú respondas antes.

-¡Yo te pregunte primero!

-¡Para de ser tan mandona, Hermione! – gritó Ron enojado.

-¡Yo soy como quiero y hago lo que quiero! – replicó acercándosele con el ceño muy fruncido.

-¡Claro, como pegarme con tu mochila en el hombro sin darte cuenta!

-¡Sí me di cuenta porque lo hice a propósito, idiota! – chilló ella golpeándole el hombro.

-¡Eres una maldita!

-¡Y tú un maleducado que no le responde una pregunta a una señorita!

-¿Señorita… No será una bestia, mejor dicho? – se rió -¡Qué pena, porque si yo no quiero responderte, no te respondo y punto!

-¡No es mi culpa que me estés evadiendo porque seas un bebé que hace lo que se le da la gana!

-¡Bueno, tampoco es mi culpa que tuviéramos que jugar a ese estúpido juego!

-¡Y tampoco es mi culpa que tuviera que besarte!

-¡Y menos que ése beso me haya gustado!

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – preguntó Hermione abriendo la boca sorprendida.

Ron se llevó las manos a la boca y se quedó mirando a Hermione con los ojos como los de un pez. Sus brazos le temblaban y los látidos de su corazón estaban mucho más rápidos que antes. ¿Por qué se lo había dicho? Estaban discutiendo, diciéndole cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente y justo cuando él tocó el tema del juego tuvo que salírsele que le había gustado el beso. ¿Acaso no podía mantener eso en secreto? No, claro que no, tenía que abrir su estúpida bocota… Y por la cara que tenía su "novia" sabía que no podría librarse fácilmente de la situación. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero… ¿Cuál verdad? Era su amiga, que le gustó el beso; y eso significaba que… ¿Le gustaba Hermione?

-Yo… Lo siento – dijo Ron bajando la vista.

-¿Dijiste lo que creí que dijiste? – preguntó ella en un estado de shock impresionante.

-O sea… Sí – asintió avergonzado – Pero no de la forma que tú crees.

-¿No de la forma que yo creo? – inquirió extrañada, y esa fugaz felicidad había desaparecido de su corazón.

-Es que… ¡Es muy complicado! – gritó desesperado rascándose la nuca.

-Si me lo explicas, puede que entienda – le dijo con una voz dulce, pero llena de tristeza.

El pelirrojo miró a Hermione como si fuera la primera vez que la hubiera visto después de mucho tiempo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan calmada y dulce; con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero en su mirada se notaba que estaba muy confundida y triste. Con todo lo que había pasado se habían alejado tanto, que recién la estaba conociendo nuevamente. Se daba cuenta que ella seguía siendo la misma, aunque algunas pequeñas cosas habían cambiado en pocos meses.

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y se sentaron en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared. La muchacha dejó su mochila a un lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron esperando pacientemente una explicación, ya que por un momento creyó que él podía sentir algo por ella; aunque sabía que no podía ser verdad. Él siguió teniendo su mano entrelazada con la de ella mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

-De verdad te quiero, y desde que empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos me he vuelto a acercar a ti; y te he conocido nuevamente – dijo en voz baja – Lamento mucho que me haya alejado de ti y de Harry sólo por dejarme absorber por lo que es la popularidad. Siempre supiste que quería ser igual de famoso, reconocido y popular que Harry… Y aunque el sueño se me cumplió, ahora puedo decir que me gustaría volver a tener algo de lo que es mi pasado. Me gustaría equilibrar las dos cosas, pero es imposible.

-Pero lo estás haciendo ahora. Hablas más con Harry y hablas conmigo… - sonrió ella acomodando más su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho – De a poco vas a poder lograr el equilibrio. Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo – propuso alegre.

-Eso es… No quiero pedirte más ayuda. Ya estás haciendo bastante haciéndote pasar por mi novia, y estás arriesgando mucho en tu relación con Graham. Ya es demasiado estar fingiendo a todo el mundo algo que no es, y más encima que me sienta muy confundido por el beso. No lo sé… Ése beso cambió todo – concluyó antes de suspirar abatido.

-También siento lo mismo – dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior – Todo es muy difícil… ¿Es posible que me guste alguien cuando me gusta otra persona?

-¿Piensas que te gusto?

-Sí…

Hermione levantó su cabeza del hombro del muchacho y miró a Ron con los ojos llorosos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin que ella hiciera algún intentó para retenerla. Otras lágrimas empezaron a caer detrás de la primera hasta que ella lloró. El chico puso sus manos en la nuca de la muchacha y la acercó a si misma dejando que Hermione llorara en su hombro mientras él acariciaba su cabello enmarañado.

-No llores, por favor – le murmuró al oído.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga cuando pienso… Que tú me gustas cuando yo estoy… En realidad… Con otro? – preguntó ella entrecortadamente debido a lo difícil que le era hablar llorando – No puede ser… Que por sólo… Besarnos… Tú me gustes…

-Pienso lo mismo – asintió él aún acariciando su pelo – Aunque hay que admitir que beso muy bien; debe ser eso – bromeó y Hermione rió un poco, pero no dijo nada – Tenemos que estar confundidos. Es sólo una broma que nos juega nuestra mente. Nuestros corazones saben la verdad.

-Entonces… ¿Podemos seguir fingiendo que somos novios, que nos queremos; pero sin tener esta estúpida duda? – preguntó echándose hacia atrás y mirando fijamente a Ron.

-Creo que sí – asintió no muy convencido, pero no quería alejarse nuevamente de Hermione.

-Yo… - sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas.

Su pusieron de pie mientras Hermione sacaba un pañuelo de su mochila y se sonaba la nariz, arrugó el pañuelo y se lo echó al bolsillo recordando que tenía que botarlo en el primer basurero que viera. Se puso la mochila y se quedó en silencio esperando a que Ron le dijera algo.

-Mañana cumplimos un mes juntos, así que te tendré una sorpresa – dijo sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Te acordaste que llevamos un mes? – preguntó riendo – Lavender y Parvati me han bombardeado de preguntas esta última semana para saber qué me ibas a hacer por este acontecimiento tan importante.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo…

-Lo siento, es que con tu mala memoria para las fechas de los exámenes…

-¡Oye, tengo amnesia temporal algunas veces! – replicó riéndose – Mañana quiero que estés en la sala común a las doce del día esperándome. No quiero que te retrases ni le digas nada a nadie.

-Vaya, una sorpresa – sonrió entusiasmada.

-¿Estarás allí?

-Claro que sí, amorcito – le pellizcó la mejilla cariñosamente – Bueno, yo tengo que ir a ver a James… Hoy cumplimos dos meses – sonrió débilmente. Se acercó a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Veremos si mañana me sorprendes – le murmuró antes de irse por el sentido opuesto al que Ron tenía que caminar.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se dio media vuelta observando como se iba. De repente, ella se detuvo y giró hacia él con el rostro sonrojado.

-¡En todo caso, debo decirte que besas muy bien! – gritó nerviosa - ¡Nos vemos, amor de mi vida!

Sonrió divertido mientras veía como ella se perdía por el pasillo. Se quedó algunos minutos de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos sin moverse mirando por donde se había ido. Esperaba que ella volviera diciéndole que no tenía que ver a Graham, y que prefería quedarse con él pasando el rato. Pero por más que esperó ella nunca regresó a encontrarlo. Tenía que aceptarlo, ella no estaba realmente con él. Lo quería sólo como un amigo y eso era todo. Su corazón no le pertenecía y nunca le perteneció. Así que debía dejarse de pensar en lo que era y lo que no. Y por eso, Ron Weasley se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino a la torre de Gryffindor mientras las personas de las pinturas no regresaban a esos cuadros del silencioso pasillo del castillo de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Dios mío… En la conversación de Ron y Hermione les juro que estaba llorando de la pena. ¿Por qué tienen que pensar cosas equivocadas? Bueno, así ellos se darán cuenta que no están muy en lo cierto. Pero hay que admitir que es muy tierna la conversación entre ellos dos. Me costó hacerla; pero pensé que lo mejor era hacerlo de acuerdo a sus personalidades. Por eso empiezan peleando y después hablan con sinceridad. 

Y Ginny está muy confundida. Eso le pasa por involucrarse en ese juego. Aunque ella no sabe que Harry tiene otro secreto bien oculto, ya que no le coquetea sólo porque la quiere… Ellos van a necesitar una conversación para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Para el próximo capítulo: Harry trae no muy buenas noticias, Ginny **tiene** que hablar con Harry, Ron desarma una armadura del castillo, Hermione celebra sus dos meses con Graham y… ¡La sorpresa de Ron por un mes juntos! Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo (que aún no tiene nombre xD!).

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y me sigan mandando sus opiniones.

Cuídense, adiós!


	9. Mesversario

Capítulo 9: 'Mesversario'

Caminó rápidamente mientras sentía que un calor le subía por el cuerpo y se agolpaba en todo su rostro. Estaba segura que tenía el color de un tomate. Pero no tenía razón para ponerse así… Había solucionado su problema con Ron. ¡Sólo era una confusión! Una estúpida confesión que nació por la cercanía que habían tomado y por el jueguito de la botella. No era para preocuparse, así que no tenía por qué ponerse de esa forma. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y sus manos le temblaban. Y, de repente, una idea se le vino a la mente… No, no era una idea; era la necesidad de decirle algo que le había faltado aclarar. Su corazón quería decirlo.

-¡En todo caso, debo decirte que besas muy bien! – gritó nerviosa después de darse media vuelta - ¡Nos vemos, amor de mi vida! – agregó para quitarle la importancia.

Apuró el pasó mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro de todo: De las paredes, del techo, de las antorchas, de las personas de las pinturas –personas que no estaban allí-, del suelo… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir eso? Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus piernas le temblaban, sus manos le sudaban y sentía como si todo en ese pasillo la estuviera observando por haber dicho aquello. ¿Y qué tenía de malo eso? Dijo la verdad, había dicho que le gustó el beso. Y era verdad. Así que no tenía porque negarlo… Una cosa era que le gustara el beso y otra muy distinta era que le gustara Ron.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese ensimismamiento, no notó que había llegado a la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al ver la puerta a pocos centímetros de su rostro dio un paso hacia atrás y suspiró sintiéndose demasiado triste. Pero daba lo mismo, tenía que estar feliz por cumplir dos meses junto a James. Pensaba en su felicidad, en su supuesta felicidad, mientras caminaba entre los bancos del aula y se dirigía al despecho que estaba al fondo.

-Profesor Graham… - dijo Hermione abriendo tímidamente la puerta.

Ahí estaba él. James Graham estaba en su escritorio leyendo un libro cuando levantó la vista para ver a la castaña en el umbral de la puerta. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras en sus ojos pardos un brillo apareció de alegría al verla; al fin podía verla. Había estado esperando por más de media hora a que llegara, y ya estaba preocupado; pero al verla ahí, ahí con una pequeña sonrisa y su cabello castaño enmarañado; ahí sus preocupaciones desaparecieron y se convirtieron en una dicha indescriptible.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó ella cerrando la puerta.

-Esperándote… Estaba muy preocupado, te tardaste mucho – respondió acercándosele - ¿Todo bien?

-Claro que sí – asintió dejando su mochila en el suelo – Es sólo que me quedé conversando con… Colin porque tenía unos problemas con uno de sus mapas lunares de Astronomía – dijo rápidamente.

Hermione se acercó a él. James la abrazó como siempre lo hacía y le dio un beso en la frente. La muchacha correspondía el abrazo mientras disfrutaba de las cosas que él le decía al oído. Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que Hermione se separó un poco y le dio un beso. Era lento, calmado, demasiado calmado… Estaba lleno de cariño, de ternura, de protección. Poco a poco se separaron para verse a los ojos; los dos tenían una sonrisa, aunque la de ella no era tan sincera como la de él.

-Llevamos dos meses juntos… No lo puedo creer – dijo cerrando los ojos – Te quiero mucho, Hermione. Me parece imposible que todavía estemos juntos.

-A mí también – asintió soltándose de sus brazos con delicadeza – Es como si todo estuviera destinado a que estuviéramos juntos.

-Las estrellas lo dicen – comentó riendo.

James Graham rodeó su escritorio y buscó entre sus cajones algo. Hermione todavía reía por su último comentario mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos esperando que él terminara de hacer lo que hacía. Y qué sorpresa se llevo cuando vio qué era lo que él buscaba: Un hermoso anillo de plata con incrustaciones de amatista.

-No sé cómo expresarte cuánto te quiero, pero creo que esto es algo de todo lo que siento por ti. Me has hecho ver la vida de forma diferente, de que todo es posible si tienes la perseverancia de seguir tus sueños – dijo poniéndole el anillo con una gran sonrisa – Te amo.

-¡Gracias! – lo abrazó rápidamente y después le dio un profundo beso – Yo también te quiero mucho. Eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado… Y tampoco sé cómo expresarte lo que siento por ti – murmuró con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos. Minutos por los cuales Hermione vio el anillo que tenía en su mano derecha. Se le veía hermoso el anillo. Algunos destellos salían de las piedras de amatista con la luz de las antorchas del despacho. No podía creer que James le hubiera regalado esa belleza de joya. Una sonrisa inconsciente apareció en sus labios mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

**OoOoO**

-¡Ron!

Harry entró a la sala común corriendo. Vio que el pelirrojo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones conversando con una de sus admiradoras, aunque se veía demasiado desanimado y distraído en otras cosas; o mejor dicho: En otra persona. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora… La cosa es que Harry caminó hasta Ron y con una mirada desagradable a la muchacha, se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Adivina qué pasó con el partido de mañana – dijo Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Nos dieron puntos adicionales por ser el mejor equipo? – preguntó riéndose, pero al ver la cara de Harry se puso serio – No tengo idea… Oye, te ves mal. ¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien. Necesito juntar a todos los del equipo – murmuró poniéndose de pie.

A los pocos minutos estaban los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor: Dean Thomas, Demelza Robins, Ron, Jack Sloper, Andrew Kirke y Harry. Los cinco primeros miraban a Harry pidiéndole una explicación de esa reunión cuando debían estar ya descansando para el partido de la mañana. La única que faltaba era Ginny, y nadie la había visto desde que había salido calladamente del Gran Comedor.

-Por favor, Harry… - insistió Demelza después de suspirar – Necesito saber qué pasó.

-El partido contra Hufflepuff se canceló – dijo Harry sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-¿QUÉ? – gritaron todos incrédulos.

-El estúpido capitán del equipo tuvo un problema en Herbología con una planta y se le están reconstruyendo los huesos de la mano – explicó sabiendo que eso no era suficiente para que los del equipo estuvieran bien – Entonces no podremos jugar con ellos.

-No puedo creer que nos hiciste entrenar como condenados para nada – comentó Jack Sloper negando con la cabeza – De seguro los de Hufflepuff planearon esto para no jugar contra nosotros, ellos son pésimos…

-¡Apuesto que a la profesora Sprout se le ocurrió todo eso! – gritó Ron muy enojado – Sólo porque no soporta que ganáramos de nuevo la Copa de Quidditch.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ron – asintió Dean – Esto estaba planeado. ¿Exigiste explicaciones?

-¡Claro que sí! – gritó Harry poniéndose de más mal humor – Estaban todos los jefes de casa y los capitanes de cada equipo. Está decidido. No jugamos con Hufflepuff y se acabó.

Los cinco integrantes del equipo se miraron incrédulos por la resignación de su capitán y una nueva oleada de gritos, explicaciones, reclamos, maldiciones y preguntaras inundaron a Harry que se tapaba los oídos deseando que eso acabara pronto. Odiaba cuando se ponían así. Esperó hasta que todos dejaron de gritarle y empezaron a cuestionarse qué iba a pasar ahora, ya que el partido de Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff era el primero de la temporada.

-Escuchen todos – dijo Harry subiendo el tono de voz para que ninguno lo interrumpiera. Los cinco se quedaron callados – Como nuestro partido era el primero de la temporada, se hará con otro equipo… En dos semanas más jugamos contra Slytherin.

-¡ESPERO QUE SPROUT SE ENVENENE CON ALGUNA DE SUS MALDITAS PLANTAS POR HACERNOS ESTO! – exclamó Ron a todo pulmón mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas.

-Por favor… - les pidió Harry tratando de mantener la calma – Entiendan que puede que eso sea mejor. Si les ganamos de inmediato a los Slytherins, ellos quedaran humillados al principio. Puede también sernos útil si queremos sacar varios puntos de ventaja con ese guardián tan malo que tienen – comentó sacando una sonrisa de todos – Hay que pensar positivo – concluyó tratando de sonar convencido, pero estaba seguro que iba a ser un partido muy difícil.

Siguieron conversando hasta que Demelza dijo que ya eran las once de la noche y tenía que irse a dormir, porque estaba muy cansada por el examen de Estudios Muggles. Los demás la siguieron a sus respectivos cuartos dejando a Harry y a Ron en la sala común conversando acompañados del calor del fuego de la chimenea.

En ese momento el retrato se abrió y entró Ginny. Ron y Harry se miraron preocupados al verla con los ojos muy rojos y toda desaliñada. El pelirrojo le preguntó a su hermana si estaba bien, pero ella se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a Harry como si él fuera la única persona presente en el lugar. La muchacha le dijo a su hermano con la voz ronca y entrecortada que estaba bien, y que sólo necesitaba hablar con Harry.

No muy convencido se fue Ron hacia el cuarto. Subió dos escalones y se dio media vuelta a ver a su hermana y a su amigo. Suspiró sabiendo que era algo difícil se iba a venir. Y después de unos segundos siguió su trayecto hasta que su sombra se perdió en la escalera de caracol.

Harry seguía sentando en el sillón donde conversaba con Ron y se quedó mirando a Ginny esperando que dijera algo. Pero ella seguía mirándolo profundamente sin decir ninguna palabra. De pronto, la pelirroja cerró los ojos y dos grandes lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas haciendo el mismo recorrido que muchas de sus antecesoras en esa noche.

-Ginny… - murmuró Harry poniéndose de pie y la abrazó con mucha torpeza - ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó suavemente acariciando su cabello – Tú sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Algo te está molestando.

-¿Por qué terminaste conmigo el año pasado? – preguntó levantando el rostro.

En su mirada se reflejaba claramente la tristeza y la confusión. Su cabello estaba todo revuelto, sus labios resecos, sus mejillas pálidas y con lágrimas constantes que pasaban por allí. Harry pudo ver que ella había estado llorando durante muchas horas por el estado en que estaba. Sintió como temblaba, de seguro por el frío que hacía afuera del castillo. Se veía demasiado indefensa, demasiado desprotegida, muy abatida, muy expuesta a todo el dolor que había acumulado durante aquellos meses de silencio y penas disimuladas.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry desconcertado por su pregunta.

-Sé que no he hablado seriamente esto contigo… Siempre tengo que estar riéndome o haciendo bromas del asunto cuando hablamos de lo que tuvimos y de cómo acabamos – dijo rápidamente soltándose de él y dando un paso hacia atrás mirándolo con dureza - ¡Pero se acabó!... ¿Sabes lo que hice durante los tres meses de vacaciones?... ¡Llore! Lloré por ti, por haberte perdido, porque una de las mejores cosas de mi vida se había terminado. Todo por tu culpa. Este fue el peor verano de mi vida. Me lamenté durante día y noche el hecho de que yo era el problema para que salvaras al mundo – dijo esto último con resentimiento.

-Yo te dije que no podía estar contigo si Voldemort está detrás de mío. No quería arriesgarte, Ginny – le explicó sintiéndose terriblemente enojado de que ella le reclara aquello – Y... Yo jamás hubiera querido hacerte sufrir de ésa manera. Tú lo sabes. Eres la persona más increíble de este mundo y te valoro mucho.

-Pues yo te puedo decir algo: Si no arriesgas lo que quieres, es porque no lo quieres lo suficiente – dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa triste – De verdad te quería… Y me rompiste el corazón. ¡Odio que seas demasiado noble!...

-Bueno, el año pasado no me reclamaste nada de esto y recién ahora me lo dices – replicó Harry acercándosele.

-Porque todavía no llegaba todo el sufrimiento, porque no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar desde ése día – respondió rápidamente - ¡Odio que tengas que ser Harry Potter, odio que tengas que salvar a este mundo, odio que seas el estúpido "Niño Que Vivió"!

-Es una lástima, porque eso es lo que soy… - soltó con muy poca delicadeza – No creo que puedas cambiar eso.

-¡Todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil, mucho más fácil! – gritó aún llorando – Yo te quería mucho; y me estoy haciendo mucho daño haciendo esto – musitó con mucho dolor.

No debió haber aceptado esa apuesta. Había sido demasiado imbécil para no darse cuenta que se estaba haciendo daño a si misma. Estaba jugando con sus propios sentimientos. Todavía estaba demasiado dolida por lo que pasó con Harry, y ahora estaba haciendo que lo quería conquistar, seguía sus juegos… Se odiaba a si misma por eso. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera relación con ella. Había sido muy ciega para no darse cuenta antes. Hermione estaba en lo cierto: No se puede jugar con el amor. Y estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, y con los de Harry.

-Pero puede ser más fácil – asintió el muchacho lentamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – Yo no supe que necesitaba estar contigo. Te necesito, Ginny – dijo tomándole las manos. Estaban muy frías, las manos de la pelirroja estaban pálidas; por lo que él las estrechó con las suyas proporcionándole calor – No podía verlo en ese entonces, pero con el pasar de los meses me di cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti. De que tú eres la persona que tiene que estar a mi lado para derrotar a Voldemort, y para ayudarme… Te quiero – terminó diciendo como en un suspiro.

Ginny negó lentamente con la cabeza y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos en un solo segundo. La pequeña Weasley se colgó del cuello de Harry mientras lloraba amargamente. Él sólo le acariciaba la espalda sin entender por qué su reacción era ésa, y también se preguntaba por qué en el juego de la botella ella se veía tan triste cuando él le dijo que la quería. Había demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, pero ninguna podía ser respondida en ese momento. Ninguna de sus dudas podría ser respondida, ya que ella estaba llorando en su hombro sin decir nada.

'_Ése es el problema… Que tú todavía me quieres tan profunda y verdaderamente como antes'_ pensó Ginny sintiéndose como la peor basura del mundo por estar haciendo eso con él _'Sólo estoy jugando contigo, Harry'_.

**OoOoO**

Hermione se despertó a las diez de la mañana. Bostezó observando que Lavender no estaba en cama y que Parvati seguía durmiendo. Se puso de pie y observó en su mesita de noche mejor la hora. Y, efectivamente, eran las diez en punto. Sonrió pensando en que quedaban dos horas para que Ron le diera su sorpresa. Ahora que pensaba en eso… Ella quería darle algo también, pero no tenía nada. Nunca pensó que iban a cumplir un mes haciéndose pasar por novios, así que no había comprado un regalo en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade.

Y ahí fue cuando notó que tenía en su dedo anular de la mano derecha el anillo. Lo vio como si fuera un objeto desconocido, pero luego comenzó a jugar con él con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Era extraño que estuviera así, ya que ayer estaba de lo más confundida y deprimida. Pero al haber hablado con Ron todos sus problemas y dudas habían desaparecido, incluso haber estado en la noche con Graham le había servido para levantarle el ánimo. Agradecía mucho que él fue su novio y que con Ron se estaban acercando. Nunca había sido tan cercana a él.

-Hermione…

-Buenos días, Parvati – saludó la castaña a su compañera.

-¿Quién abrió las cortinas? – preguntó con voz ronca aún en su cama.

-Creo que Lavender.

-Ciérralas, por favor – le pidió volviendo a cerrar los ojos – Y si ves a Lavender, dile que las personas normales dejan las cortinas cerradas cuando alguien duerme.

-Vale – dijo con una risita mientras cerraba las cortinas y el cuarto quedó sumergido en una suave oscuridad.

Hermione sacó algo de ropa limpia de su gaveta y entró al baño. Se quedó mirando en el espejo del baño como se veía y puso el dorso de su mano al lado de su rostro para observar como se veía con el anillo. Le encantaba. Tenía que darle algo a James por ese regalo tan hermoso.

**OoOoO**

Ron bajó las escaleras a paso lento. Estaba muriéndose de sueño, y todo por culpa de la larga conversación con Harry en la sala común en la noche anterior y por desvelarse planeando con exactitud la sorpresa para Hermione. Y si que había sido difícil. Robarle el mapa del merodeador a Harry, después dejarle una nota diciéndole que se lo había tomado, ver las posibilidades para irse al lugar donde empezaría la sorpresa; y se quedó pensando en la conversación que había tenido con ella y de la pinta que tenía su hermana cuando llegó a la sala común.

Al despertarse vio que en su mesita de noche estaba una nota de Harry que le decía que era un ladrón, pero aceptaba que tomara el mapa sólo porque se trataba de Hermione. Sonrió por las indirectas que él le daba de que era obvio que sentía algo por ella… No le gustaba Hermione, y punto. Sólo estaba haciendo un buen papel de novio y quería agradecerle lo que había hecho por él durante ese mes importante que habían estado juntos: Volvió a acercarse a sus verdaderos amigos, los humos de su popularidad se le habían bajado y tenía conversaciones filosóficas de la vida con ella.

-¡Se canceló el partido!

Ron volvió a la realidad y vio que en el cartel de anuncios había mucha gente. Todos comentaban sobre la cancelación del partido contra Hufflepuff y que ahora debían jugar con Slytherin. Y cuando vieron que el guardián del equipo bajaba las escaleras, todos se arremolinaron a él exigiéndole explicaciones del tema.

-De verdad no tengo ganas de hablar – dijo Ron sintiendo todos los gritos a su alrededor.

-¡Esto es imposible!

-Los Hufflepuffs deben estar felices de no jugar con nosotros…

-Los Slytherins nos van a matar – dijo otro chico de primer año.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Oí que al capitán se le salieron las extremidades…

-No, yo supe que a Potter le dio miedo jugar contra ellos y pidió la cancelación.

-Harry no hizo nada – dijo Demelza apareciendo detrás de Ron.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Ron le lanzó una mirada agradecida a la chica. Demelza sólo se limitó a sonreír y les dijo a todos que mejor cerraran sus bocas si iban a decir idioteces; y que si querían saber algo, que hablaran con el capitán.

Después de que el grupo de gente se fuera algo decepcionado de que ninguno les dijera la verdadera razón de la cancelación del partido, Demelza dejó a Ron solo; ya que ella iba a desayunar. Pero antes le pasó un pequeño saquito que Ron reconoció inmediatamente como su encargo y le agradeció. Y así es como el pelirrojo se sentó en uno de los sillones y vio que faltaban diez minutos para las doce del día. Ya faltaba poco para que Hermione llegara.

-Buenos días – saludó Hermione detrás de Ron.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Ron asustado - ¿Cómo apareciste? – preguntó pálido del susto.

-Es que bajé cuando todos estaban preguntándote sobre el partido contra Hufflepuff, así que me fui a desayunar para no interrumpir – contestó sonriendo - ¿Y cómo le fue a Harry con esa conversación?

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Estaba con él cuando McGonagall lo llamó… Hubieras visto la cara de Harry cuando se lo dijo. Se lo tuvo que llevar arrastrando al vestíbulo porque Harry estaba fuera de si – comentó preocupada – Daba miedo como gritaba.

-Que un estúpido de Hufflepuff se lesionó con Herbología y no podemos jugar… Así que jugaremos contra Slytherin la próxima semana – explicó viendo como ella se sentaba en el sillón de al frente.

-Bueno, eso es una sorpresa – admitió desconcertada – Pero ya les han ganado antes, no debería serles difícil. Son un muy buen equipo, Ro-Ro – dijo riéndose por la cara que puso Ron al escuchar su sobrenombre.

-No me digas así… - murmuró sonrojándose.

Siguieron conversando por unos minutos hasta que Ron se puso de pie y le dijo que ya era hora para que salieran. Hermione miró a Ron extrañada y le preguntó a qué se refería con salir, pero él sólo le dijo que se callara y que lo siguiera.

Caminaron por los pasillos recibiendo las felicitaciones de casi todos los alumnos que se encontraban por allí. Era obvio que la noticia de que Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger ya era el tema de conversación de todos. Se escuchaban murmullos cuando pasaban delante de ellos y los miraban disimuladamente. El club de admiradoras de Ron había aceptado a Hermione, por lo que la felicitaron debidamente y salieron con el discurso de lo maravilloso que era Ron… Y claro, con la cancelación del partido de Quiddtch.

Era una de dos: Conversaban del noviazgo de ellos o de la cancelación del partido. Los Hufflepuffs trataban de escapar de las miradas y risas burlonas de casi todos, porque se decía que tenían demasiado miedo como para jugar; y en especial de los Slytherins. Ellos les daban las gracias por darles un partido fácil, ya que no podían ganarle a los estúpidos de Gryffindor.

-Me pregunto si tienen vidas, porque sino deberían conseguirse una – murmuró Hermione enfadada por todas las felicitaciones, miradas envidiosas, estrechos de mano, malas palabras, y muchas más estupideces que habían pasado cuando subían la escalera.

Ron sólo se limitó a reír por el comentario de Hermione y la guió hacia un pasillo donde nunca habían pasado. Hermione sólo había sabido de él por Harry, cuando les contó en tercero de cómo había llegado a Hogsmeade sin la autorización, y se quedó pensando en que si Ron haría algo ilegal… y estaba en lo correcto.

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas – murmuró poniéndose su varita encima del mapa que sacó de su pantalón. El mapa mostró quiénes lo hicieron y luego apareció un elaborado mapa con manchitas moviéndose – Perfecto, no hay nadie por acá.

-¡Ron, no podemos hacer esto! – gritó Hermione apartándose de él.

-Es tu sorpresa, cariño – dijo sonriendo – Lo haremos.

-¿Tú crees que me voy a ir del colegio sin permiso? Son muchas reglas por romper – explicó tratándolo como a un loco – Creo que tienes un serio problema a la cabeza.

-Vamos, Hermione… No puedes retractarte ahora – le pidió suplicante – Preparé todo esto sólo porque cumplimos un mes. ¿Acaso quieres que no te haga nada y cuando te pregunten qué hicimos, digas que sólo caminamos?

Mientras decía aquello, se acercó a la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Puso su mano en la espalda encorvada de la bruja y al apretarla, se movió un poco y un pasadizo secreto se abrió ante sus ojos.

-Prefiero eso a que me expulsen del colegio – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ron siguió rogándole y vio el mapa. Una manchita con la etiqueta "Draco Malfoy" junto a otra que decía "Pansy Parkinson" se acercaba a donde estaban ellos. El pelirrojo tragó saliva asustado, porque si el estúpido de Malfoy los veía en esa situación; él podría saber del mapa, decírselo a la directora y quedar en expulsión. Eran demasiadas cosas por arriesgar.

-Ven aquí – murmuró tomando de la mano a Hermione y la empujó al pasadizo antes de lanzarse él también.

Hermione sintió que caía por un tobogán y cerró los ojos creyendo que era la hora de su muerte. Por suerte cayó en un lugar duro, le dolió; pero había cesado todo el movimiento. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar oscuro y más allá de podía ver como un túnel sin fin. Trató de ver exactamente adónde conducía ese túnel, pero sintió que alguien caía encima de ella y la hacía rodar por el suelo.

Abrió la boca para gritarle a Ron que saliera de encima suyo, pero el le tapó la boca a tiempo. Él le hizo un gesto para que callara y escuchó la voz de Malfoy y la de Parkinson alejarse junto con el sonido débil de sus pasos. Ron sonrió agradecido que no los sorprendieran, pero poco le duró la sonrisa cuando la castaña le mordió la mano.

-¡HERMIONE! – gritó llevando la mano lejos de ella.

-¡NO ME GUSTA QUE ME CAYEN CUANDO TRATO DE HABLAR! – replicó enfadada.

-Bueno, si querías que Malfoy supiera de esto; entonces bien por ti – dijo enrojeciendo por el temperamento de la chica – No hables sino sabes.

-Ah, lo siento… No sabía – murmuró avergonzada – No tienes que hablarme así, maleducado.

-Yo te hablo como quiero.

-¿Y también estás encima mío como quieres? – preguntó levantando una ceja mientras se sonrojaba.

Ron se puso de pie de un salto con el rostro de un color rojo vivo mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos tratando de mantener la calma. El pelirrojo comenzó a toser compulsivamente y le pidió disculpas por su irrespetuosidad. Ella asintió intentando quitarle importancia, pero si que tenía importancia la poca distancia que los separaba. Ron la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y se quedaron en un incómodo silencio que duró por unos minutos.

-Bueno… Creo que debemos apurarnos, no tenemos todo el día – dijo Ron yendo hacia el túnel.

-Claro, te sigo – asintió.

Caminaron en silencio y un poco encorvados por la poca altura del túnel. Poco a poco fueron intercambiando algunas palabras hasta que volvieron a su conversación habitual. Se fueron riendo por casi todo el trayecto.

Cuando ya se veía una escalera en el mismo túnel, Ron le dijo a Hermione que se detuvieran y empezó a explicarle que tenía que vendarle los ojos, porque no podía dejar que su sorpresa fuera tan poco alucinante. Aunque una razón más fuerte era que si ella veía que llegaban al depósito de "Honeydukes" iba a armar un enorme escándalo por lo ilegal que era esa entrada al pueblo, y de que no debían estar allí en Hogsmeade. Le tapó los ojos con un pañuelo que especialmente le había robado a su hermana para la ocasión.

-Si me caigo por las escaleras juro que no vivirás para contarlo – le advirtió asustada con los ojos ya vendados.

-Prometo que no te haré nada… Aunque no respondo por si digo que no hay un escalón y lo hay – comentó riéndose.

-¡RON! – chilló golpeándolo en el brazo.

-Ya, ya – asintió quejándose del dolor – No seas agresiva.

-Me pongo cuando quiero si mi integridad física está en juego.

-Prometo que no te pasará nada. ¿Confías en mí, verdad? – le preguntó adoptando un tono serio. Hermione se quedó callada y maldijo que tampoco le hubiera tapado la boca, porque una sonrisa quería salírsele. Asintió – Está bien – sonrió.

La guió por las escaleras diciéndole cuando había un escalón para que lo subiera. Hermione estaba tan asustada que pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura del chico teniendo el miedo de caerse, pero no se caía. Ron de verdad la estaba guiando bien. Y eso era cierto. El muchacho le decía que no tuviera miedo, que se calmara, que pensara en la gran sorpresa que le daría y en otras cosas positivas. Hermione sonreía muy nerviosa, a diferencia de la sonrisa de Ron que era de felicidad por la cercanía que tenían.

De pronto se detuvieron. Hermione sintió como el chico se alejaba y luego un leve chirrido llegó a sus oídos. Le preguntó a Ron qué era eso, pero él sólo le dijo que se quedara callada. Suspiró inquieta. Quería saber cuál era su sorpresa. Y qué sorpresa fue que él la tomara por la cintura y la levantara.

-Afírmate y sube. Es una trampilla así que arriba está el suelo – dijo Ron sonriendo por la expresión de miedo de la chica – Oye… No te hago nada.

-Agradece que no estoy con falda, porque sino juro que te mato – masculló con la voz aguda mientras trataba de subir.

Con mucha dificultad logró sostenerse de algo que parecía el suelo y apenas pudo subir. Se quedó con las piernas abiertas y sentada en el suelo jadeando por el esfuerzo cuando un pequeño crujido de madera le dio a entender que Ron ya estaba junto a ella. Odiaba que fuera tan atlético… Ella había demorado años y él en pocos segundos. Bueno, estaba con los ojos vendados, eso era una gran diferencia.

Sin decir nada, Ron puso una mano en su espalda y le murmuró que ya faltaba poco para mostrarle la sorpresa. Él la guió por un sitio totalmente desconocido, por lo que no sabía donde estaba. Ron le dijo que había algunos escalones, ella los subió y muy pronto sintió el aire más suave, como si estuvieran en un sitio abierto. Un olor dulzón llenó todos sus sentidos y el murmullo de personas seguido de risas.

-¿Lista para tu sorpresa? – le preguntó después de hacerla caminar un poco más.

-No sé qué otra cosa podría ser una sorpresa después de que estuvieras encima mío, de que te mordí, de que me vendaste y de que me levantaste – dijo sonriendo ansiosa.

-Esos fueron los efectos especiales, todo estaba planeado – rió.

-Vale, dime qué me regalarás – dijo después de reírse.

-Mira en donde estás parada… - murmuró quitándole el pañuelo de los ojos.

Abrió loa boca estupefacta. Una oleada de colores apareció después de sólo ver negro por mucho rato. Ahí estaban todos los dulces y chocolates que veía muy pocas veces al año; ahí estaban las golosinas más deliciosas del mundo. Claro, había muy poca gente en la tienda porque no era día de visita de Hogwarts; pero era impresionante ver a la gente comprando dulces a sacos. La vendedora vio a los muchachos con interés, mas no dijo nada. Un exquisito olor a chocolate recién hecho le llegaba a su nariz y cerró los ojos disfrutándolo. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por la enorme y linda sorpresa de Ron.

Hermione se dio media vuelta después de admirar "Honeydukes" y miró a Ron severamente. El pelirrojo la miró temiendo que lo retara por todas las reglas que había roto y que podrían expulsarlos del colegio y bla, bla, bla… Pero muy para su sorpresa, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Creo que compraré algunos dulces. Me hacen falta para mantenerme despierta cuando estudio – dijo buscando en su bolsillo unas monedas que tenía.

-Yo… ¡Yo tengo que comprártelos!

-¿Por qué?

-Eres mi novia, tengo que ser un caballero – contestó haciéndose el interesante - ¿Cuáles quieres?

-¿Me vas a comprar dulces?

-Sí…

-Ron, no gastes tu dinero en mí – dijo muy seria – No tienes que hacer esto. Yo me los compro. Tú guarda tu dinero – le ordenó viendo con enfado como empezaba a sacar del bolsillo de sus pantalones unas monedas.

Ron supo de inmediato por qué le estaba diciendo aquello: Él siempre se quejaba de que no tenía el dinero suficiente, y era verdad, porque tenía muy poco y no le alcanzaba para las pocas cosas que quería. Pero ya no tenía ése problema. Desde que los gemelos trabajan y no dependían de sus padres, éstos les daban a sus dos hijos menores un poco más de dinero para sus gastos. Entonces sí le alcanzaba el dinero para las pocas cosas que quería y para darle algo a Hermione… Le agradecía el hecho que se preocupara por él de esa forma, era un detalle tierno.

-Tengo el dinero necesario, Hermione – dijo serio – Mis padres me dan más dinero desde que los gemelos trabajan – explicó calmadamente.

-Pero no quiero que me compres nada. Ya es una gran sorpresa que me hayas traído a Hogsmeade cuando no es día de visita – sonrió algo triste – Yo me compro lo que quiero, y no necesito tu dinero.

-Te voy a comprar dulces…

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-Listo, dijiste que no – dijo Hermione burlona.

-Pero… Eso fue una trampa, dijiste que sí sólo para que dijera no – murmuró enojado.

-Todo se vale, amor – contestó antes de darse media vuelta y comprarse una bolsa de caramelos.

El resto de la tarde fue muy entretenida. Ron y Hermione pasearon por el pueblo comprando algunas cosas, aunque él tuvo que obligarla a que no comprara cosas en la "Casa de las Plumas" porque iban a llevarse dos enormes sacos llenos de cosas. El pelirrojo la llevó a almorzar a "La Tres Escobas" donde comieron carne con papas asadas bajo la atenta mirada de la cantinera que sabía que se habían escapado del colegio, porque ése día no había visita; pero no dijo nada.

Cuando salieron después de almorzar, Hermione vio su reloj de pulsera preocupada de que se hiciera tarde. Estaba demasiado nerviosa si alguien de Hogwarts los veía o si alguien del pueblo avisaba al colegio que se habían escapado. Eso sería un adiós definitivo a su vida de bruja y un pase directo al aburrimiento muggle. Incluso estaba tan mal que quería gritarle a Ron que era un idiota por darle esa sorpresa tan peligrosa, pero era tan lindo el detalle que no pudo. No podía imaginarse todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir el mapa, para que Harry le explicara qué debía hacer. Era muy tierna la sorpresa que le había dado en el mes que llevaban saliendo.

¿Y qué pasaría si de verdad estuvieran saliendo? Sólo esa idea había hecho que a Hermione le latiera más rápido el corazón. Si de verdad fueran novios, la sorpresa sería mucho más grande. Tendría mucha suerte la persona que fuera novia de Ron algún día, demasiada suerte. Ojala ella tuviera a alguien así. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Tenía a James. Él era cariñoso, preocupado, tierno… Era el novio perfecto. Pero no estaba conforme. ¿Acaso quería a otra persona? No, no podía ser. Tenía que metérsele en la cabeza que todas esas estúpidas dudas eran por juegos de su mente… Todo por culpa de ése beso. Como odiaba la idea de Ginny de hacer el jueguito.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nada – respondió evitando mirarlo.

-Claro, a Hermione Granger no le pasa nada cuando tiene esa mirada perdida…

-¿Cómo es que me conoces tanto?

-Llevo casi siete años siendo tu amigo, creo que eso es suficiente tiempo – respondió sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta sentarse en una de las bancas cerca de donde se estacionaban los carruajes de Hogwarts cuando venían de visita. Ron observó que Hogsmeade se veía muy triste en otoño y sin la multitud de estudiantes merodeando por ahí. Sintió que Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y él pasó su brazo por sus hombros acurrucándola más.

-Sólo pensaba en lo afortunada que sería tu novia al cumplir un mes contigo – dijo después de suspirar.

-Entonces eres muy afortunada – rió.

-No, en la persona que fuera tu verdadera novia – corrigió sin reírse.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó curioso.

-Es que si tú me diste esta sorpresa, no me imagino cómo sería si de verdad fuera tu novia – respondió tranquilamente – Algo totalmente enorme.

-¿Y te gusto el regalo de un mes?

Hermione levantó su cabeza y se giró un poco para que quedaran de frente. Ella le sonrió y asintió lentamente pensando en lo genial que había sido su día, nunca lo había pasado tan bien como hasta ahora. Le agradecía mucho ese lindo detalle.

-¡Claro que sí! – respondió feliz – Quitando el hecho que te me echaste encima, que te mordí, que me levantaste de una forma algo perturbadora y de que violamos más de 25 reglas y que podrían expulsarnos… – dijo haciendo que Ron riera y se sonrojara a la vez – Nunca lo había pasado tan bien. Me gustó todo lo que hicimos. Desde que estuvimos en "Honeydukes", cuando salimos a comprar, el almuerzo, la conversación… Todo fue perfecto. Nunca había tenido un momento tan genial como éste y te lo agradezco – dijo sonriendo – Te juro que estoy muy feliz. Gracias.

-Entonces tendrás que guardarte tus agradecimientos para después, porque aún falta el otro regalo que te tengo – dijo Ron sonriendo nervioso.

De su chaqueta sacó un saquito. Hermione miró impaciente sin saber qué contenía el pequeño saco. Ron sacó una pulsera dentro de él. Era una pulsera de piedras pequeñas de colores celeste con un hilo transparente que las sostenía y tenía un lindo broche de color plata. El pelirrojo sonrió y se la puso en su muñeca con algo de torpeza mientras Hermione reía muy bajito.

-Es muy linda… Gracias – dijo admirando la pulsera de piedras celestes en su muñeca.

-Tuve que amenazar a Demelza para que me la hiciera; y creo que cuando le dije que incendiaría su escoba me hizo el favor – comentó sonriendo.

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron fijamente. Ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento. Ron estaba ocupado viendo los ojos cafés de su amiga y Hermione perdida en sus miles de pecas que se expandían por sus mejillas. Se examinaron detenidamente mientras se acercaban poco a poco sin darse cuenta de que la distancia se hacía más escasa, porque no les importaba. Era como si con ese momento de miradas silenciosas se decían muchas cosas, muchas más cosas que si estuvieran hablando. Era algo especial. Un sentimiento de alegría se apoderó de los corazones de los dos jóvenes. Y sin decir nada se abrazaron.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y sonrieron mutuamente. Se pusieron de pie y al ver que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, se dispusieron en camino de regreso a Hogwarts.

Sin muchas dificultades pudieron descender al depósito de la tienda de caramelos y bajaron por la trampilla. No se dijeron nada en el camino de regreso; y no necesitaban hacerlo. Todo estaba más que claro, y eso lo demostraban sus manos entrelazadas mientras caminaban. En total silencio caminaron por casi una hora hasta llegar a la pequeña parte donde se veía el tobogán que llevaba a la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Ron tuvo que ayudar a Hermione a trepar el tobogán porque se caía fácilmente. Era culpa de la estúpida gravedad. Pero después de varios intentos lograron salir al pasillo del colegio. Los dos se miraron y se rieron por pensar en qué dirían todos si supieran que se habían fugado de Hogwarts por unas horas y habían estado en la civilización. Sería muy extraño.

-Merlín… Este día ha sido muy extraño, pero divertido – comentó Hermione sintiendo el cansancio del agitado día.

-Lo hemos pasado muy bien – rió Ron.

-Sí…

Llegaron a la sala común. Le dijeron a la Dama Gorda la contraseña y entraron encontrándose con que nadie estaba. Eran las seis y media, así que todos debían haber bajado a cenar. Hermione fue hasta una de las mesas y guardó algunos libros que se le habían quedado del día anterior tirados ahí.

-Bueno… La pasé muy bien – dijo ella.

-Yo también.

-De verdad que fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, Ron – admitió sonriendo – Me alegro que nos hayamos hecho amigos nuevamente y que podamos conversar como seres normales. Y creo que esta sorpresa fue una cosa muy tierna… En especial por la pulsera. Es hermosa – dijo mostrándosela – Me encantó.

-Qué bueno, sino te gustaba creo que habría perdido mi toque seductor – comentó riendo.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Ron riendo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y necesitaba hacer algo para completar la felicidad del momento. ¿Necesitaba? Sí, necesitaba. Su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo se lo estaban pidiendo porque sino le iba a dar un colapso nervioso. ¡No, no tenía que hacerlo! Debía mantener la calma, tenía que despedirse de Ron e irse a su cuarto a quitarse esas ideas locas de la cabeza. Era sólo una confusión de su mente, sólo una confusión. Lo había hablado con él sólo era una pequeña jugarreta de sus mentes; no era nada importante.

¿Razón o corazón?... ¿Razón o corazón?... ¿Razón o corazón?... ¡Listo, que se vaya a freír espárragos la razón!

-Gracias por todo Ron – dijo Hermione antes de acercársele tan inesperadamente que nunca Ron podría haber supuesto que le daría un beso.

Era lento, calmado. Era un beso muy tranquilo, lleno de timidez. Ron no le respondía por la impresión, pero al poco tiempo también la empezó a besar. Los dos se abrazaron disfrutando plenamente del momento. Se sentían demasiado bien, muy felices de estar así. Ése beso era mucho mejor del que se habían dado hacía dos días atrás… Tal vez porque éste fue espontáneo y natural. Los dos querían darse ese beso, los dos necesitan dárselo. No sabían por qué, pero sabían que algo les estaba pasando para que sintieran esos deseos en particular. ¿Acaso se estaban enamorando?

-Yo…

-Yo…

Los dos se habían separado y se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Cada uno dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de darse cuenta de que se estaban dando un beso. Hermione movía la boca sin articular ningún sonido y Ron respiraba rápidamente.

-Lo siento…

-Yo no quise…

-¿Qué ibas a decir? – preguntaron al mismo momento.

Los dos rieron por sus interrupciones constantes, pero era más porque estaban demasiado nerviosos.

-Sólo seguí un impulso del mes. Me dieron ganas de besarte y lo hice – dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza sonrojada – Gracias por el día, Ron. Fue espectacular. Adiós – se despidió rápidamente antes de subir corriendo como un huracán las escaleras.

Ron se quedó de piedra. Había pasado todo demasiado rápido. De un momento a otro estaba hablando con ella y de repente se estaban besando. ¿Acaso no habían hablado que sólo era una estúpida confusión de sus cabezas locas? Porque parecía que eso no le había quedado muy claro. No podía ser que le gustara Hermione, era imposible. Sólo eran amigos que fingían salir. Se estaba confundiendo, eso era todo. Pero era demasiada confusión para ser algo pasajero. Pensando en esto y más se quedó en medio de la sala común tocando sus labios aún sintiendo sobre los suyos los de la chica.

Hermione al saber que había desaparecido de la vista del pelirrojo por la escalera se detuvo. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y se sentó en uno de los escalones. Se había dejado llevar por un maldito impulso. Había besado a Ron. ¿Acaso tenía problemas mentales? No podía ser que al día siguiente de la conversación en que se decían que eran amigos, al otro lo besaba. Muy consecuente su actitud. Pero le había gustado. ¿Era tan malo seguir un impulso? Pensaba en eso y más cuando miró la pulsera celeste que le había regalado… Era muy bonita, le gustaba mucho. Y justo en ese momento vio el anillo que le había regalado Graham. La pulsera y el anillo no combinaban para nada, se veían muy mal juntos en su mano. Suspiró pensando que ése era su problema: James Graham o Ronald Weasley. Sólo uno le quedaba bien a su mano y a su vida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! He tratado de no demorarme mucho en mis actualizaciones y acá está el fruto de mi esfuerzo. Creo que haber tenido dos días libres en el colegio facilitó todo, pero al menos pude terminar este capítulo antes de que recibiera mis típicas amenazas. 

Me gustó este capítulo. No sabía qué nombre ponerle, pasé por varios: 'Siguiendo los impulsos', 'Un mes juntos', 'Sorpresas', 'Anillo y pulsera', 'Impulsos del mes'… Hasta que me definí por éste: 'Mesversario'. Creo que es el que más representa al capítulo, porque lo importante es que Ron y Hermione cumplen un mes juntos. Por eso es que este capítulo está **dedicado a Merodeadora-Chii** porque ella dijo en su review ése término y me gusto mucho.

Bien, siendo realista debo decirles que no tengo idea de cómo será el capítulo siguiente… Lo único que puedo decirles es que estén atentos con lo del anillo y la pulsera porque son **importantes**, ya que éstos elementos se usarán como una representación de los sentimientos de Hermione para cada persona que se lo regalo. Serán muy representativas y son de relevancia.

**¡Felices Pascuas!** Yo soy católica, así que para mí estos días son muy especiales. Espero que lo pasen bien y sea un momento para reflexionar sobre la vida, los amigos, los problemas existenciales y algunos problemas. Bueno, y que el conejo les traiga muchos huevitos de chocolate (para los chilenos, obvio) y para todos los demás también.

Cuídense, adiós!


	10. Atrévete a aceptarlo

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Sé que es raro que acá esté yo escribiéndoles, pero es sólo para darles un pequeño aviso antes de que lean el capítulo. Y creo que es importante que lean esto para que entiendan el motivo por el que estoy así:

Estoy 8 horas en el colegio. Tengo **todos** los días, y sin excepción, pruebas (exámenes) o trabajos que entregar. Cuando llego a mi casa vengo totalmente cansada y apenas me alcanza el tiempo para actualizar mi fotolog de HP antes de volver a estudiar. Que las bases nitrogenadas, que el plano cartesiano, que la ecuación del plano, que la configuración electrónica del átomo, que si X es igual a Y entonces M es igual a 8… Con todo eso. Y más encima tengo otro fic.

**¿Ustedes creen que tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir este fic? **Díganmelo sinceramente. Y la respuesta es: **No, no tengo mucho tiempo.** Y es por eso que me demoro dos semanas en actualizar este fic porque tengo otro, así que alterno las semanas y tengo cosas que estudiar. Y lamentablemente hay gente que cree que yo no tengo vida, que no salgo con mis amigos, que no duermo, que no estudio, que no voy al colegio… Así que les pido **por favor** de que no me sigan diciendo que me demoro porque estoy con muchas cosas. Y si quieren no lo tomen como favor, tómenlo como la orden de una persona que tiene otras cosas además de escribir un fic.

Lo siento, pero ando enojada con las personas que creen que no tengo vida. Si me demorara dos meses les creería, pero no es así la cosa.

Ahora disfruten el capítulo número10 de "Juegos de Amor".

* * *

Capítulo 10: 'Atrévete a aceptarlo'

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Las cortinas de su cama estaban abiertas y cerró los ojos nuevamente por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Volvió a abrirlos mientras se levantaba con pesadumbre. Dio un largo y profundo bostezo que le sirvió para quitarse un poco el cansancio que aún sentía. Se rascó la nariz y miró por toda la habitación viendo quién estaba o no. Entonces vio como Harry estaba sentado en su cama ya vestido y lo miraba con una sonrisita en el rostro.

-¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? – preguntó Ron malhumorado.

-Muy malos modales, Ronald – dijo Harry riendo – Primero tienes que saludarme.

-Buenos días, papá… - masculló torciendo los ojos.

-Buenos días – respondió aún sonriendo – En todo caso, no me gustaría tener un hijo como tú; eres demasiado maleducado – comentó haciendo una mueca extraña.

Ron vio que Harry andaba con su uniforme de Quidditch. Su cama estaba hecha y sus cosas estaban perfectamente ordenadas en la mesita de noche y en el escritorio. Encima de la cama estaban su Saeta de Fuego junto al equipo de mantenimiento de escobas que le había regalado Hermione hacía muchos años atrás en alguno de sus cumpleaños.

-No me digas que…

-Entrenamiento de Quidditch en media hora – dijo poniéndose de pie – Sólo me quedé para ver la cara que ponías cuando te lo decía – agregó riendo, ya que Ron estaba con los abiertos y murmuraba maldiciones en contra de él – Tenemos que ganarle a los Slytherins como sea. ¿Entendiste? Así que vístete rápido, desayuna y anda al campo.

-Púdrete, Harry – dijo poniéndose de pie – Ya ni puedo dormir como la gente normal…

-Ubícate, Ron. ¿Quieres? – le preguntó de nuevo riendo – Ayer cuando llegue de cenar ya estabas durmiendo. Parece que la salida con Hermione estuvo bastante buena como para que dijeras su nombre entre sueños toda la noche… - comentó alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Mejor ándate y déjame tranquilo! – gritó furioso lanzándole la almohada de su cama.

Harry se fue corriendo del cuarto antes de recibir otro almohadazo tan fuerte como el anterior mientras el pelirrojo ya caminaba hacia el baño. Al cerrar la puerta se quedó parado pensando en lo que había dicho su mejor amigo. Y era totalmente cierto. Había soñado con Hermione toda la noche. Cada vez se le venía a la mente el beso y que se estaban besando de nuevo. ¿Pero cómo había sido capaz de decirlo entresueños? Nadie podía enterarse… Porque de verdad no le gustaba ella. ¿No le gustaba? Ya, estaba mintiendo. Le agradaba como persona, pero no como una chica. Tenía que metérselo en la cabeza de una vez por todas. Pero le había gustado el beso; tenía que admitirlo. Podría ser que sólo le gustaba cómo besaba, no en si ella. ¡Sí, eso era! No tenía por qué preocuparse. Todo estaba bien después de todo. Y mucho más tranquilo caminó hacia la ducha para darse un refrescante baño.

**OoOoO**

Después del interrogatorio de una hora de Lavender y Parvati bajó a desayunar de muy malhumor. Odiaba cuando se metían en sus cosas privadas; y una de esas era su "noviazgo" con Ron. Últimamente había sido un tema sensible desde el juego de la botella y desde la noche. Lo peor era que cuando se quedó dormida había soñado con él. Ron venía a rescatarla de algún problema que tenía. ¿Acaso eso era bueno o malo? Estaba demasiado confundida con ese problema como para que la gente viniera a preguntarle sobre su mesversario.

Una muchacha que pertenecía al club de admiradoras de Ron se le acercó cautelosamente y la saludó sonriendo. Hermione la saludó suspirando y viendo que ella no le iba a preguntar nada sobre el tema. Pero cuando la chica la bombardeó de preguntas de cómo había sido estar con él por casi todo el día, de que si besaba bien, de que si se querían… ¡Incluso si habían planes de matrimonios! La castaña respondió rápidamente antes de salir corriendo al Gran Comedor.

-Buenos días, Hermione – la saludó Ginny una vez que había llegado a su sitio habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hola… - respondió la castaña recuperando el aire después de su carrera maratónica al Gran Comedor.

-Sabía que ibas a salir corriendo. Todas las admiradoras de mi hermano vinieron a preguntarme sobre el día de ayer. Creo que cuando les dije que no sabía nada fueron a buscarte como locas – comentó sonriendo antes de beber un sorbo de leche.

-Te juro que las odio. Desde que me aceptaron como la novia de Ron me han seguido como locas… Me dan miedo. Un día de estos van a ver lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me sacan de mis casillas – masculló sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

Como de costumbre sacó dos tostadas, les untó mantequilla, se sirvió un poco de zumo de calabaza, sacó unas galletitas y se sirvió algo de café en una gran taza. Mientras engullía todo miró hacia la mesa de profesores buscando a Graham. Ahí estaba él hablando con Hagrid amenamente. El hombre desvió su mirada hacia Hermione y le sonrió discretamente. La castaña también le sonrió. Ésa siempre había sido la forma de saludarse en las mañanas. Pero ése día Hermione no estaba tan contenta de verlo como otros.

Ginny comía mucho más rápido de lo normal, ya que tenía que ir al entrenamiento en quince minutos o sino Harry la iba a matar. Cuando ella bajaba a desayunar él subía las escaleras mientras murmuraba histérico estrategias para ganar; estaba tan histérico que ni la vio. Bueno, tal vez eso se debía a la extraña conversación de ayer donde ella terminó llorando colgada a su cuello y después se fue corriendo como loca a su cuarto. Pero estaba mal, muy mal.

-¿Tienen entrenamiento ahora? – preguntó Hermione dándose cuenta que su amiga estaba comiendo como el cavernícola de Ron – Estás tragando como tu hermano…

-Te retaría por ese comentario, pero ahora me da lo mismo – dijo rápidamente antes de meterse otra tostada en la boca - ¿Sabes cómo me enteré que el partido había sido suspendido? Lo vi en el tablero de anuncios ayer. Y Harry ni siquiera me dijo cuando hablamos…

-¿Hablaron? – inquirió sorprendida.

-Sí… Ayer me llegaron mucho tus palabras sobre lo que estoy haciendo con Harry y conmigo misma – respondió tristemente – Tienes toda la razón. Estoy actuando como una estúpida. Por eso ayer andaba desaparecida hasta que llegué en la noche a la sala común y me quedé a solas con Harry hablando sobre por qué había terminado conmigo – explicó después de suspirar y ver como Hermione asentía dulcemente – Aún lo sigo queriendo, pero sigo demasiado dolida por lo que pasó…

-¡GINNY!

Las dos voltearon, al igual que todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor, y vieron como Ron venía corriendo con su túnica de Quidditch y escoba en mano. El pelirrojo al darse cuenta que estaba con Hermione se sonrojó un poco, pero siguió corriendo hasta llegar donde estaban las muchachas desayunando.

-Buenos días – saludó Hermione sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Hermione – sonrió él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Un beso en la mejilla? Parece que ayer anduvo pasando de todo… - comentó la pelirroja riendo, pero al ver las caras de los dos prefirió callarse - ¿Qué te pasa a ti que vienes gritando mi nombre como loco? – le preguntó a su hermano.

-Hay que irse al entrenamiento cuanto antes. Harry estaba loco en el cuarto y creo que es mejor no retrasarnos – respondió muy serio - ¡Vamos! – Tomó de la mano a la pelirroja rápidamente y la llevó prácticamente arrastrando hacia el campo de Quidditch - ¡Adiós! – se despidió de su "novia" antes de salir.

Hermione se despidió con un gesto de la mano y rió al ver la cara de odio que tenía Ginny haciéndole lo más difícil que él se la llevara. Después de unos segundos volvió a sentarse al ver que todos tenían puestas sus miradas en ella. No quería ser el centro de atención. Al sentarse Neville la saludó y empezaron a conversar. El chico le pidió si lo podía ayudar con los deberes de Pociones. Hermione aceptó encantada justo cuando había terminado su último sorbo de café.

**OoOoO**

-¡Deberías volar más rápido, Dean! – gritó enojado Harry.

-Lo hago como puedo…

-¡Entonces ándate del equipo si eres tan incompetente! – dijo enojándose aún más.

Todos dejaron de volar y se miraron preocupados. Harry estaba demasiado histérico por el partido como para estar hablándole de esa forma a alguien. Dean apretó los puños con la intención de darle una paliza al capitán, pero Ron se interpuso rápidamente antes de que pasara algo. Ginny voló hacia Harry con lentitud.

-Déjalo tranquilo. No tienes que ponerte tan histérico… Además tú también has cometido errores en tu vida – dijo calmadamente.

-¡Mejor continuemos! – les ordenó tratando de no decirla nada malo a Ginny.

-El poder que tienes sobre Harry es impresionante - comentó sonriendo Demelza dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-Gracias.

Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny unos momentos. Aún no lograba saber con exactitud cómo se sentía con respecto a ella después de la extraña conversación de la noche anterior. No sabía si odiarla por hacerse la víctima o darle la razón. Pero estaba de algo segura, y era que desde ése instante habían logrado establecer una cercanía mayor a la de la mayoría del año. Y otra duda le asaltaba en la cabeza: El por qué de su tristeza cada vez que él decía que la quería. Estaba seguro que no era por las razones que le había dado ayer… Había algo más en todo eso.

Siguieron entrenando por media hora cuando empezaron con las anotaciones de los cazadores. Ron se puso en los tres aros mientras Harry sacaba la quaffle del cofre donde estaban las tres pelotas que se usaban en el juego. Obviamente el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor lo hacia muy bien; detenía todos los lanzamientos que le mandaban… Todo era así hasta que… La quaffle le dio en todo el rostro porque estaba mirando hacia otro lado menos a los cazadores.

-¡RON! – gritaron todos preocupados mientras volaban hacia él.

-¡Me duele mucho! – chilló tocándose su mejilla que estaba roja - ¡Son unos idiotas!

-Tú eres el idiota por andar mirando a otro lado – masculló Dean torciendo los ojos.

-Yo no estaba mirando a ningún lado – dijo después de toser nervioso.

-¿En serio? – preguntaron Harry y Ginny mirando exactamente hacia donde el pelirrojo miraba unos instantes atrás.

Todos los demás voltearon a ver curiosos. Ahí comprobaron que lo que veía Ron, o mejor dicho: A la que veía Ron era a Hermione. Ahí estaba la muchacha caminando con Neville muy cerca de los terrenos del campo de Quidditch. Los dos hablaban, pero parecía que Hermione le estaba explicando algo por el movimiento de sus manos cuando hablaba. En ese momento la muchacha miró hacia donde estaban ellos y los saludó animadamente. Los del equipo le respondieron el saludo antes de que ella siguiera caminando junto a Neville.

-Por favor, tráiganle un babero – pidió Demelza por la forma en que saludaba Ron a Hermione.

-¡Yo no la estaba mirando! – replicó molesto.

-Ésta vez presta más atención. No quiero que te mates antes del gran partido – le pidió Harry antes de salir volando hacia donde se dirigían los cazadores.

-Tenía razón: Anduvo pasando de todo anoche – dijo Ginny riéndose.

-¡Te voy a matar!

Pero ya su hermana se había ido a donde estaban todos y Ron volvió a prepararse para detener la quaffle. Sólo que antes se quedó observando por unos segundos como la figura de Hermione se perdía con la de Neville por los jardines del colegio.

Entrenaron por una hora más hasta que Harry tuvo que decir que habían terminado cuando todos se tiraron al suelo jadeando y pidiéndole piedad. El capitán dijo que había salido muy bien al final, pero les faltaban unas tres sesiones más para estar en perfectas condiciones para jugar contra Slytherin el sábado que venía. Ginny y Demelza se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a saltar felices diciendo que el suplicio se había acabado mientras Dean daba las gracias a Merlín por darle la alegría de no seguir entrenando.

Fueron a los vestidores mientras hablaban sobre cualquier cosa menos relacionada con el Quidditch porque no querían que Harry empezara con sus discursos de cómo ser el equipo ganador del año. Una cosa era que fuera su último año y otra diferente es que fuera un dictador.

-¿Cómo les fue en Hogsmeade ayer? – preguntó Harry cuando se estaba abrochando la camisa.

-Bien, lo pasamos muy bien. Aunque a Hermione le dio con que nos iban a expulsar – respondió viendo que ninguno de los del equipo estaba muy cerca para escucharlos – Pero me gustó pasar el día con ella. Fue… Fue interesante.

-Apuesto que fue interesante porque te empezó a gustar – comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó sonrojándose.

-Ron, no me engañas. Lamentablemente volviste a caer en lo mismo de los años anteriores: Te gusta. Lo que pasa es que se te pasó todo el amor cuando sufriste tu aire de popularidad, pero te volvió a gustar – dijo muy tranquilo mientras lo miraba fijamente - ¿Crees que no he notado desde del juego de la botellita que andas así? Por favor, no seas inmaduro; me doy cuenta de todo. Y deberías atreverte a aceptarlo, te gusta.

-No sabía que querías ser el Doctor Corazón…

-Estoy enamorado de tu hermana, así que sé cómo son las cosas – explicó algo enojado por el comentario de su amigo.

-¿Y cómo son las cosas entonces? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Te gusta Hermione Granger y ella gusta de ti – respondió antes de girarse a sacar su corbata del bolso donde traía la ropa de cambio.

**OoOoO**

Ginny salió de los vestidores sola y antes que nadie del equipo. No quería estar con nadie más, porque necesitaba pensar. Pensar en sus problemas, o más bien en el único problema que tenía en la cabeza: Harry Potter. Siempre él había sido uno de sus grandes problemas, pero últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en su prioridad. Le estaba dando un poco de miedo el sólo pensar de que su vida se basaba en él; pero era importante en su vida, eso sí.

Se había dado cuenta que había aceptado el desafío sólo para vengarse de Harry. En un principio creía que era para demostrarle lo bien que estaba sin él, de que podía andar sola y no estar pendiente del "Niño Que Vivió". ¿Y de verdad era así? Además de eso era para causarle dolor, el mayor dolor en su vida para que se diera cuenta lo horrible que era vivir sabiendo que la persona a la que quieres no tiene en cuenta tus sentimientos. Simplemente era eso. Manipular sus sentimientos hasta el punto de dejarlo destrozado, jugar con su amor sólo para demostrarle lo que ella había sufrido durante muchos días. En lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que eso ocurriera, de que sufriera; pero también de que todo ese jueguito del desafío terminara…

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de todo aquello? Que sus razones eran producto de su tristeza y de su rabia. Rabia contra el mundo, rabia contra la magia, rabia con Harry Potter y de todas las personas que él tiene que salvar. Sino hubiera sido él, el mismísimo Harry Potter, todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil. No habría sufrido tanto como hasta ahora. Pero tenía que enamorarse de él… ¿Por qué?

Y lo peor era que no sabía cómo actuar ahora que sabía todas las razones por las que hacía eso, y también porque se dio cuenta que Harry de verdad la quería. No era capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma tan cruel. Estaba siendo muy malvada, muy fría como para andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Jamás hubiera pensado que iba a terminar haciendo éstas cosas sólo por vengarse. La venganza nunca es buena, siempre termina mal de alguna forma. Y ahora sí que estaba terminando mal. ¿Qué debía hacer? Retirarse del desafío o seguir con aquello para terminar con su propósito inicial. Ésa es la cuestión.

-Saliste antes que todos… ¿Necesitabas pensar, verdad? – preguntó alguien sentándose a su lado.

Ginny le sonrió a Hermione mientras corría su escoba y la dejaba a un lado para que su amiga se sentara. Las dos estaban sentadas a las orillas del lago con la fresca brisa del otoño pegándoles en sus rostros mientras los ruidos de los estudiantes saliendo del castillo se hacia presente. De seguro la mayoría había terminado de desayunar y ahora de disponían a dar un paseo por los jardines.

-Sí – respondió después de suspirar.

-¿Qué decidiste del tema del desafío? – Hermione supo a la perfección qué era lo que pensaba – Como ya te diste cuenta de que lo que hacías está mal…

-Podría suicidarme, eso estaría bien – dijo sonriendo – No lo sé. Estoy muy confundida para pensar en qué tengo que hacer. Por el momento decidí alejarme de Harry para poder pensar con claridad.

-Buena decisión – asintió sintiéndose más aliviada de que Ginny se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – Me gustaría mucho ayudarte, a veces pienso de que tengo la culpa por no haberte dicho nada cuando estábamos jugando…

-¡No, Hermione! – replicó molesta – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. No sabías en realidad que todo esto iba a acabar de ésta forma. Es mi culpa por dejarme llevar por mi rabia y dolor, en vez de pensar mejor las cosas – dijo mirándola fijamente – Es mi problema y lo tengo que solucionar sola.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada al notar que no era el momento preciso para agregar algo más. Sólo con ver como Ginny empezaba a llorar lo supo. La abrazó sin decirle nada mientras la pelirroja lloraba en su hombro. Necesitaba llorar, llorar nuevamente, llorar como lo había hecho toda la noche de ayer. Y le agradecía a Hermione infinitamente que estuviera allí para acompañarle y darle apoyo en éste mal momento.

**OoOoO**

Harry y Ron salieron de los vestidores mucho tiempo después que el resto. Ron había estado media hora discutiéndole a Harry por eso de que _"Atrévete a aceptarlo, te gusta"_. Pero su amigo le respondía una y otra vez con lo mismo hasta que se hartó y le dijo que si seguía siendo tan infantil lo sacaría del equipo por molestoso. Ahí el pelirrojo prefirió hablar de otra cosa, menos de ella.

Llegaron a la sala común cansadísimos y subieron de inmediato a descansar un poco. Así que no estuvieron disponibles para ninguna persona hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando Ron bajó para reunirse con sus admiradoras y explicarles qué hacer con todas las cosas que tenían preparadas para el día de hoy, ya que se llevaría a cabo el partido con Hufflepuff, y, obviamente, la victoria de Gryffindor por su guardián Ro-Ro.

Harry bajaba solo las escaleras maldiciendo el hecho de que Ron estuviera demasiado ocupado con sus psicópatas admiradoras. Ni sabía por qué bajaba las escaleras, ya que ni tenía ganas de ir a almorzar al Gran Comedor. Mejor era quedarse en su cama amargado por un buen rato.

-Hola Harry – dijo Hermione al entrar a la sala común.

-Hola – respondió él sonriendo.

-Creo que ya sé por qué tienes esa cara: Ron está ocupado con las locas – comentó caminando hacia él mientras Harry asentía – Lo sabía. ¿Ibas a almorzar?

-Sí.

-Entonces bajemos juntos. Yo vine acá para que fuéramos los tres… - dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se sentaron en sus asientos de siempre. Hermione se estaba sirviendo algo de pavo cuando Harry buscaba con su mirada a Ginny. Ahí estaba la pelirroja comiendo silenciosamente escuchando sin poner mucha atención algo que decían sus amigos. Ginny posó su mirada en Harry y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de voltear a conversar con una chica que estaba a su lado. El muchacho se quedó pensativo, ya que la actitud de Ginny había sido muy rara desde hacia varios días. Necesitaba saber el por qué. Tal vez Hermione supiera algo al ser tan amigas.

-Oye, Hermione…

-¿Si? – preguntó ella mirándolo.

-¿Sabes por qué Ginny está actuando tan raro? – inquirió bajando la voz.

-Mmm… Bueno… - murmuró ella indecisa sin saber qué decirle – Ella está muy confundida. Como sabe que tú le gustas es algo difícil para ella asimilarlo después de lo que pasó el año pasado – explicó diciéndole en parte la verdad del asunto.

Harry abrió la boca, pero Hermione le dijo que mejor se quedara callado. Lo que le acababa de decir era demasiado confidencial y lo mejor era no decir nada por el momento al ser un tema tan delicado. Y también le dijo que no preguntara nada más porque no podía traicionar la confianza de su amiga.

-¿Qué harás el resto de la tarde? – preguntó de repente el muchacho.

-No lo sé… Supongo que estudiar – contestó dejando de lado su plato vacío – Mañana empiezan los ensayos de los ÉXTASIS de Aritmeticia, Estudios Muggles y Runas Antiguas.

-Encuentro muy estúpido que estudies eso siendo hija de muggles – comentó torciendo los ojos.

-No quiero volver a las explicaciones de tercer año, así que no quiero que me lo vuelvas a decir – le pidió sonriendo.

-¿Por qué preguntaste qué iba a hacer?

-Sólo pensé en que ibas a estar con tu verdadero novio para decirle lo de Ron… - murmuró sabiendo cuál sería la reacción de Hermione.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, HARRY POTTER! – gritó enfurecida.

Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor se quedaron callados por el tremendo grito de la castaña. Lavender miró a Hermione extrañada mientras Parvati hacía gestos de que estaba loca. Una chica de tercero se corrió de su lugar algo asustada de que Hermione la mordiera o algo así.

Harry empezó a reírse como loco. La castaña sonrojada se levantó de la mesa y le dijo que lo iba a esperar en la sala compón, ya que no podía quedarse ahí para seguir soportando hacer el ridículo. Y sin decir nada más salió del Gran Comedor con las temerosas miradas de la mayoría de Gryffindors y la risa de Harry.

Llegó a la sala común que estaba solitaria. Todos seguían almorzando. Subió las escaleras y fue hasta su cuarto a buscar alguno de sus libros para entretenerse un rato mientras esperaba a que llegara Harry. Al encontrarlo bajó hasta la sala común y se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, que estaba prendida, y se dispuso a leer.

-¿Admites que lo que te dije no tiene algo de razón? – preguntó Harry entrando.

-No admito nada cuando son estupideces – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Atrévete a aceptarlo: Te gusta Ron – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quieres que te saque un brazo para que vuelvas a decir eso? – preguntó dejando el libro de lado.

-Qué agresiva – comentó sonriendo – Sólo te digo la verdad. Por ser honesto no deberías sacarme el brazo.

-Sólo cuando andas diciendo mentiras…

-En fin, prefiero dejarte así de amargada para que pienses lo que te acabo de decir – dijo subiendo las escaleras mientras Hermione abría la boca para seguir discutiendo – Y no negaste lo que te dije. Sino lo niegas es porque tengo razón.

Hermione se quedó en la sala común sola después de que Harry le dijera eso y subiera a su habitación. Se quedó de pie reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amigo. Y aunque le parecieran que eran totalmente estúpidas; tenía razón. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando para comportarse así? Sabía que había hablado con Ron y que todo estaba claro, pero más que claro todo había quedado más confuso con el día de ayer, y especialmente con el estúpido beso que le había dado. Simplemente, todo se estaba tornando cada vez más en un drama de categorías mayores para ella.

**OoOoO**

Horas después, Hermione salió de la sala común. Se había quedado pensando durante mucho tiempo hasta que subió a su cuarto y durmió un poco. Al levantarse decidió ir a visitar a Graham, su verdadero novio, pero no porque tenía ganas de verlo como cualquier chica que está enamorada de su novio, sino con las ganas de que, tal vez, pasando tiempo con él sus dudas quedaran aclaradas fácilmente.

Llegó como tantas veces al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras procurando que nadie la viera entrar de forma tan sospechosa. Subió al despacho con cuidado y entró después de llamar a la puerta unas tres veces.

Pero el recibimiento no fue como el de siempre, claro que no. Normalmente James Graham estaba en su escritorio y al verla sonreía, la abrazaba, y le decía que ya era hora que se apareciera por esos lugares. Y en vez de eso, la escena era muy distinta a lo habitual: Graham estaba ordenando unos libros en su estante, y cuando la vio llegar ni dijo nada mientras seguía haciendo lo suyo. Una vez que había terminado fue hasta donde estaba Hermione mirándola confusa y la saludó de forma cortante antes de ir a es escritorio y apoyarse en él con los brazos cruzados para examinar con la mirada a la muchacha. Sus ojos pardos estaban fijos en Hermione como tratando de sacarle algo, de averiguar algo que la castaña no sabía qué era.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó después de minutos de completo silencio.

-Creo que deberías saberlo muy bien – contestó de forma fría.

-No lo sé… Dime tú.

-Tú puedes averiguarlo, Hermione Granger. Eres una alumna brillante, yo sé que lo sabes. Y sino, averígualo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué pasaría si tú salieras con alguien, y ese alguien tiene otra relación?

-No me digas que estás molesto por Ron – dijo sorprendida.

-¡Adivinaste! – sonrió aplaudiendo.

Hermione lo vio más confundida que antes. Dio algunos pasos para acercarse a él, pero Graham se movió haciéndole saber que no quería que estuviera cerca. La castaña se quedó en medio del despacho con la mirada triste tratando de saber por qué le molestaba tanto una relación que era de mentira, una farsa. Él mismo lo sabía. Aunque muy en el fondo él tenía razón de estar molesto.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que todo es una farsa que nos conviene a los dos. Él ya no está siendo tan acosado por sus admiradoras y yo no estoy expuesta a las típicas preguntas de por qué no tengo novio… - dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo - ¡Además gracias a la idea de Ron nos salvamos que Malfoy le dijera a la directora lo nuestro!

-Una cosa es muy diferente que él nos haya ayudado, y la otra es que te encanté que esté detrás de ti como un perro – dijo frunciendo el ceño - ¿Crees que no veo cómo se tratan en el Gran Comedor? Estoy ahí, Hermione, ahí. Siempre te mira, siempre te saluda de forma cariñosa, y hoy día fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Él no anda detrás de mí…

-¡Y lo peor es que tú le sigues el juego! – gritó antes de poner sus manos en la cara sintiendo que una rabia se apoderaba de él – Creo que estarías mucho mejor con él que conmigo. Esto ya no es juego para ti para él. De verdad son novios.

Alguien que estuviera en el lugar de Graham estaría furioso, con ganas de ahorcar a Hermione, gritando como loco, descontrolado, golpeando el escritorio con el puño. Demostraría toda su rabia de alguna forma para que su novia, su verdadera novia, se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que le causaba… Pero él no. James Graham había dejado su tono de furia y fue cambiado por una calma extraña. Una calma que estaba muy bien acompañada de la decepción y de una ira contenida. Con su mirada fría y muy cargada de tristeza junto a algo que no se le podían poner palabras. Era un sentimiento que Hermione jamás había visto en alguien, pero sabía que era algo muy especial.

-¿De verdad crees eso? – preguntó la castaña bajando la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí – asintió lentamente – La forma en que lo miras, cuando se hablan, la forma de cómo se tratan… Es obvio que esto dejó de ser un simple jueguito desde hace tiempo. Y no puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota de no arme cuenta antes.

-¡No eres un idiota! – dijo levantando la vista y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡Porque no me gusta Ron!

-¡Atrévete a aceptarlo, Hermione! – Graham había dejado su actitud de supuesta tranquilidad y se abalanzó hasta ella tomándola de los hombros y la zarandeó repetidas veces - ¡ATRÉVETE A ACEPTAR QUE TE GUSTA, QUE LO QUIERES Y QUE YO NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA PARA TI!

Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso. Sus palabras le llegaron como un cuchillo a su corazón y rápidamente se soltó de Graham mientras no le quitaba de encima la mirada. No podía dejar de mirarlo sorprendida como si nunca lo hubiera conocido y de repente se hubiera hallado junto a un perfecto extraño. Y sin decir nada, sin agregar nada más salió del despacho corriendo mientras grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

¿Por qué le había dicho aquello? Todos, todos le habían dicho lo mismo y estaba cansada de que se lo repitieran como si no se diera cuenta… Odiaba al mundo, odiaba el colegio, odiaba a Graham, odiaba a Harry, odiaba a Ron; se odiaba a si misma. Por estúpida, estúpida de no admitir algo que era la verdad. Tal vez si no pensaba en eso, tal vez si lo dejaba como en un recuerdo no sería verdad, no se haría verdad. Pero ya lo era. Ya estaba en su corazón, y gracias a su pelea con Graham se dio cuenta de la importancia del hecho. Y por primera vez Hermione Granger supo que le había vuelto a gustar Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Aquí mi segunda nota… La de antes la escribí cuando estaba realmente enojada con la gente que cree que mi vida es un fic, así que pido si fui algo directa. Pero soy directa, créanme. Y es la verdad. Así que no hablaré más del tema porque encuentro que la gente que escribe fics sabe de lo que hablo y me encontrarán la razón de alguna forma. 

Este capítulo puede que les haya parecido algo aburrido, pero pasan tres cosas que son de mucha importancia: Ron y Hermione están llevándose más que bien, Graham y Hermione discuten, y Hermione se da cuenta que le vuelve a gustar Ron. Casi esto es una telenovela xD! Pero no… Las cosas de éste capítulo (incluyendo la conversación con Ginny) van a ser de vital importancia para el próximo capítulo.

Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decirles? Para el próximo capítulo tendremos un capítulo esperado por la persona que me dio la idea para que eso sea algo principal: El partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin se llevará a cabo y puede que sucedan varias cosas en el juego, y después de él. Así que esperen el capítulo 'Gryffindor vs. Slytherin'.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Iré a responder os reviews de las personas longeadas. Ah! Y antes de irme me gustaría hacerles una invitación: Tengo un nuevo fic (un one-shot). ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando Harry Potter cuando estaba terminando el funeral de Albus Dumbledore? Tal vez la respuesta está en la pelirroja en frente suyo y con el miedo a perderla. El fic se llama **"Sólo un minuto"** y ya está para los que quieran leerlo vayan y me dejen reviews!

Ok… Ahora si me voy.

Cuídense, adiós!


	11. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Capítulo 11: 'Gryffindor vs. Slytherin'

Ron terminó de engullir su desayuno antes que todos. Suspiró sonriendo mientras Ginny le lanzaba una mirada de asco, ya que había comido como si no hubiera comido en una semana y fue una experiencia desagradable aquello. El pelirrojo ignoró a su hermana y miró nuevamente a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Ella todavía no llegaba. Pero le causó mucha sorpresa ver entrar al profesor Graham acompañado de la profesora McGonagall… El imbécil de Graham.

La profesora McGonagall vio que no había nadie más desayunando, por lo que se acercó a los del equipo de Gryffindor con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. El profesor Graham la seguía de cerca con una mirada de fastidio.

-Buenos días, muchachos – saludó la profesora – Espero que hoy día jueguen bien y no dejen que les ganen…

-No debería estar apoyando al equipo de esa forma – dijo Graham molesto – No hay que tener favoritismos con las casas ni por los alumnos.

-Me da lo mismo eso ahora. Siempre seré una Gryffindor en el fondo de mi corazón… - replicó fulminándolo con la mirada - ¿Me escucharon, chicos?

-Sí, directora – contestaron el equipo de Gryffindor sonriendo.

-Gracias, profesora McGonagall, verá que vamos a ganar – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Tienen que tener la copa otro año más… No puedo darle el gusto a Horace de que en su primer año como jefe tenga la copa de Quidditch.

-No se preocupe, ganaré… - dijo Ron en voz baja, pero suficientemente alto para que el profesor Graham escuchara.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos con profundo odio. Lo que había dicho Ron era de doble sentido… Se refería que la iba a ganar. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba allí, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados terminando su desayuno o conversaron con la directora. Pero si alguien lo hubiera notado sabría que algo había entre ellos dos que los hacía ser rivales, muy grandes rivales. Estaban en una guerra silenciosa de la que nadie sabía, y apenas ellos tenían la certeza que estaban en una batalla por ella. Uno de los dos iba a ganar.

La profesora McGonagall se despidió. El profesor Graham hizo lo mismo, pero de una forma más hostil y la siguió hasta la mesa de profesores para desayunar.

Después de unos minutos Harry les dijo a todos que ya era hora de irse a los vestidores para la típica charla pre-partido. Ron se puso de pie sin decir nada mientras todavía mirada a la mesa de los profesores tratando de pensar en qué le había visto Hermione para fijarse en él. Ginny se puso a conversar con Demelza algo alejada de Harry.

**OoOoO**

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó la muchacha torciendo los ojos.

-No bajaste a darle un beso de buena suerte a tu novio… - respondió Lavender poniéndose a su lado – Si Seamus estuviera en el equipo me levantaría a las cinco de la mañana para estar en el Gran Comedor y recibirlo con todo mi cariño para que le vaya bien en el partido.

-Lástima que Seamus no juega bien y que sería un milagro que te levantaras antes de las ocho de la mañana… - comentó molesta.

-¿Acaso tuviste algún problema con Ron? – preguntó esta vez Parvati – Porque el sábado te vi de lo más feliz con él y después, en la noche, estabas de lo peor… Te encerraste a llorar en el baño.

-No estaba llorando, no me pasó nada con él, y quiero que me dejen de hacer estas estúpidas preguntas – contestó apurando el paso mientras bajaban la escalera.

Aquella noche había llegado a su cuarto muy triste y confundida. Le había vuelto a gustar Ron. ¿Cómo podía ser posible aquello? Ya lo había superado, ya lo había olvidado, ya era una cosa del pasado que apenas recordaba… Y por culpa de la maldita farsa volvía a caer en lo mismo. ¿Acaso nunca se iba a acabar todo eso? Odiaba estar en esa situación. Odiaba tener que fingir que era su novia cuando no lo era, odiaba que James se sintiera así de mal, odiaba dar explicaciones para algo que… Para algo que era real.

¿Por qué había pasado? Esa pregunta se le venía a la mente desde que descubrió que le había vuelto a gustar. ¿Había estado demasiado tiempo junto a él o qué? No lo sabía, no tenía idea de por qué había pasado algo que nunca hubiera creído que ocurriría. Se sentía pérdida en medio de un lugar conocido y a la vez desconocido para ella. Era como si hubiera estado en esa situación, pero era nueva también. Era como si estuviera feliz y a la vez triste. Era como si todo tuviera algo positivo y negativo al mismo tiempo. ¿Tenía algo positivo estar así de confundida? Tenía un novio, tenía sus sentimientos claros, tenía todo ordenado en su vida porque él ya no estaba en ella… Pero había vuelto a entrar y todo se había revuelto dejándolo peor que antes.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione? – le preguntó Lavender sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, muy bien… - asintió levantando la cabeza.

No se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor. Había caminado en silencio mientras sus amigas ahora conversaban sobre las posibilidades que ganaran antes de una hora a los de Slytherin. Lavender y Parvati se sentaron en frente de Hermione, y la castaña en el lugar que usualmente le pertenecía a Ron cuando estaban juntos. Si hubiera sabido que hace dos horas él estaba sentado allí mismo esperando que llegara para desearle suerte… En fin. Y ya estaba sirviéndose algo de zumo de calabaza cuando Lavender le preguntó si estaba bien.

Miró a la mesa de profesores que estaba casi vacía. James no estaba allí. Sólo se encontraba Hagrid hablando con la profesora Vector animadamente. Suspiró viendo el puesto vacío de James… De verdad lo quería, pero no estaba segura si eso era suficiente para estar con él. Y no sabía si quería a Ron. Sólo le gustaba, eso era todo. Era un gran dilema que le iba a quitar varias horas de su vida.

-El partido ya va a empezar, tenemos que ir – dijo Parvati poniéndose de pie emocionada.

-¡Seamus! – chilló Lavender al ver a su novio entrar – Vayan ustedes al campo, yo voy después con Seamus… Guárdenme un puesto.

-Vale – dijeron Hermione y Parvati al unísono.

-¡Gracias, chicas! – sonrió antes de irse.

Hermione y Parvati se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch con el resto del colegio. Todos estaban con sus bufandas y abrigos mientras llevaban pancartas encantadas para animar a su equipo favorito. Los Gryffindor llevaban banderas de color rojo con un gran león que mostraba sus dientes afilados y los de Slytherin traían unas de las chapitas que decían:_"Los leones serán unos pobres gatitos"_ que brillaban con un intenso color verde. Los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no llevaban nada, pero siempre que veían a alguien de Gryffindor le decían que era obvio que les ganarían a los de Slytherin.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Hermione fueron las chapitas que llevaban casi todas las muchachas de Gryffindor: _"Ro-Ro las parará todas"._ Y después de unos segundos aparecía: _"La snitch le pertece a Potter"._ La castaña apretó los puños enojada que hablaran así de Ron… ¿Acaso sólo era un buen jugador, con buen cuerpo? Ellas no lo conocían bien. Y lo peor era que justo tenía que ver la cara de Ron en las chapitas cuando estaba en una etapa de confusión total donde había planeado alejarse de él. Una muy buena coincidencia.

-¡De seguro Ro-Ro va a atraparlas todas por ti! – gritó una chica de cuarto año.

-¡Tienes suerte, Granger! – grito otra.

-¿Quieres que te dé una chapita? – preguntó Dennis Creevey apareciendo delante de Hermione asustándola.

-No, claro que no – negó con la cabeza quitando la mano de Dennis llena de chapitas.

-Yo quiero dos, por favor – le pidió Parvati sonriendo - ¿Cuánto cuestan?

-Por ser amiga de la novia de Ro-Ro… Nada, tómalas gratis – dijo el muchacho dándole las dos.

-¡Parvati, ven acá! – gritó Hermione enfadada.

-Gracias, Dennis – dijo antes la muchacha de correr adonde estaba su amiga - ¿Quieres una? – preguntó mientras se ponía la chapita en su chaqueta.

-No, gracias…

-Está bien, se la daré a Lavender cuando venga.

Siguieron caminando entre la multitud de gente. Hermione iba en completo silencio con la frase que había dicho Dennis cuando le dio las chapitas a Parvati… _"Por ser amiga de la novia de Ro-Ro… Nada, tómalas gratis"_. ¿Novia del famoso y espectacular Ro-Ro? Claro, su novia. Si tan sólo supieran la verdad de las cosas todo sería muy diferente. Lo único que era cierto es que le gustaba Ro-Ro.

**OoOoO**

Como siempre, el campo de Quidditch estaba lleno de gente. En el lugar donde se sentaban los profesores estaban todos los docentes hablando de quién podría ser el ganador. Horace Slughorn estaba vestido con una túnica muy llamativa y sonriendo mientras decía que Slytherin iba a ganar y ya iba a empezar a decidir en donde iba a poner la copa de Quidditch cuando su casa la ganara. La profesora McGonagall trató de controlar su enojo, ya que no debía demostrar favoritismo a Gryffindor… Pero le era un poco difícil.

-Parece que se te ha olvidado que la copa siempre irá en la vitrina de premios, Horace – dijo la directora aparentando calma.

-Claro que no… Pero cuando mi casa la gané, creo que sería agradable verla por las mazmorras. ¿No crees? – preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo va a tener listo el encantamiento para comenzar el partido, señorita Lovegood? – preguntó la directora evadiendo al profesor Slughorn.

Luna ya estaba en su lugar al lado del contador de puntos. La rubia buscaba como loca su varita, y por primera vez no tenía esa mirada soñadora, sino que era de pánico. Si no la encontraba la iban a sacar de su puesto como comentarista, que le encantaba, además que la profesora McGonagall la tenía amenazada que tenía que hacerlo bien o sino iba a atenerse a un severo castigo por sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-Es que no encuentro mi varita… - dijo buscando nuevamente en los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Señorita Lovegood – dijo el profesor Graham antes de toser – Creo que la tiene ahí… - apuntó en un lugar en su cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Su varita – dijo la profesora McGonagall dándosela. La traía en su oreja como si fuera un lápiz – Y por favor, no pierda más el tiempo antes que me molesté de verdad.

-No se enojé, profesora, que le saldrían más arrugas de las que tiene…

-¡Lovegood! – gritó Minerva McGonagall frunciendo el ceño.

Luna volvió a acomodarse en su asiento al lado del contador de puntos mientras la profesora McGonagall volvía a su lugar. Todos los profesores se estaban riendo por lo que había dicho la muchacha, pero por la cara que había puesto la mujer mejor se callaron por miedo a que les lanzara un maleficio.

-¡Hola a todos! – saludó Luna con su voz amplificada. Los aplausos, vítores y gritos del público no se hicieron esperar - Lo siento por la tardanza, pero aquí la profesora McGonagall me tenía loca…

-¡Señorita Lovegood! – gritó la profesora enojada.

-Está bien, omitiré comentarios – dijo después de suspirar - ¿Están todos listos para el partido? – preguntó haciendo que los gritos y aplausos se hicieran más fuertes - ¡Entonces le daremos la bienvenida al equipo de Slytherin!

De las escaleras que daban de uno de los vestidores al campo salieron volando siete los siete jugadores de Slytherin vistiendo sus túnicas verdes con plateado y montados en sus escobas Nimbus 2001 a toda velocidad. Entre todos destacaba uno de cabello rubio y otros dos enormes que iban con los bates de golpeadores.

La cuarta parte del público que estaba con accesorios verdes gritaron y ovacionaron a su equipo. Levantaron las pancartas mientras algunos se subían en los asientos a gritar como locos.

-Ahí está el equipo de Slytherin… Su nuevo capitán es el asesino Draco Malfoy…

-¡Luna Lovegood! – gritó McGonagall furiosa.

-Y… Ay, ya no me acuerdo de los nombres. Da lo mismo, no creo que a nadie le importe no saber los nombres de estos idiotas – dijo Luna sin hacerle caso a los abucheos de los Slytherins - ¡Y ahí están los dos gorilas que son golpeadores!

-¡Se lo advierto, señorita Lovegood!

-Espero que en la enfermería ya hayan siete camas preparadas para los de Gryffindor, porque esos dos gorilas van a terminar matándolos… - Luna volteó a ver a la profesora McGonagall que estaba cerrando los ojos tratando de controlarse – ¡En fin, ahora vamos con el equipo de Gryffindor!

De la otra escalera que llevaba a los otros vestidores salieron en montados en sus escobas los siete miembros del equipo de Gryffindor. Los siete volaron a gran velocidad alrededor del campo saludando a la gran mayoría de gente que los apoyaba y aplaudía. El que recibió más aplausos fue Ron… Todas las chicas gritaban como locas cuando veían que el pelirrojo, aunque estuviera muy lejos de las tribunas, pasaba "cerca" de ellas.

-¡Cállense, me tienen loca! – gritó Hermione cruzándose de brazos a todas las que estaban a su lado gritando desesperadas.

Harry Potter, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, se dirigió al medio del campo donde ya se encontraban los de Slytherin y la señora Hooch con la caja de pelotas a un lado de su pie. La señora Hooch estaba esperando a que los equipos se ordenaran para empezar el juego rápido.

Todos se ordenaron mientras que Harry y Draco iban al centro donde estaba la señora Hooch con el silbato en la mano. Los dos se miraron por varios segundos con profundo odio. Harry todavía no se vengaba por lo que había hecho el año anterior, y estaba preparado para que el ganar el juego fuera una de las tantas cosas que le haría por intentar asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. Pero esas miradas de odio se vieron interrumpidas cuando la profesora les dijo que deberían jugar limpio antes de soltar las bludger, la quaffle y la snitch dorada.

-¡Y el juego empieza! – gritó Luna emocionada desde su lugar – Una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor agarra la quaffle mientras el guardián, Ronald Weasley, se dirige a los aros en la otra esquina del campo… ¡Y ahí va la cazadora con la quaffle, pero se la quita uno de los de Slytherin, pero ahí viene Ginny Weasley que intercepta el pase!... Ginny se dirige hacia los aros sin ser ni siquiera tocada por los de Slytherin… Y… ¡Ginny anota, 10 puntos para Gryffindor!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Los Gryffindors gritaban eufóricos animando a la pelirroja que montada en su escoba volvía al centro del campo sonriendo por lo que le decían. Los de Slytherins comenzaron a abuchear fuertemente, pero casi de inmediato no se escuchaban sus abucheos por los gritos de los Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws por la tremenda atrapada de Ro-Ro protegiendo los aros.

-¡Parece que los de Slytherin no podrán anotar! – dijo Luna feliz – Y ahí va nuevamente Ginny Weasley con la quaffle, se la pasa a Dean Thomas que esquiva a ése niño feo que necesita con urgencia un ungüento para esas marcas es su cara…

-¡Luna Lovegood, te lo advierto por última vez! – La profesora McGonagall volvió a retarla.

-Y… ¡Dean Thomas anota! – gritó la rubia al igual que casi todo el público - ¡15 puntos a favor de Gryffindor!... Y por el momento podemos ver que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy están totalmente quietos observando el partido. Parece que la snitch todavía no aparece…

Harry estaba en el centro del campo observando cómo iba el juego. Estaba sorprendido lo bien que estaba jugando si equipo, pero algo le molestaba… Los de Slytherins no estaban jugando bien, y debía admitirlo, ellos jugaban bien. Apenas estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener la quaffle entre los cazadores y el guardián no se daba la molestia de volar un poco más rápido para evitar que pasara por los aros. Algo estaban planeando. Lo sabía. Sólo con ver la risa burlona de Malfoy que estaba a unos metros suyo era evidente que todo estaba planeado… ¿Qué planeaban?

El muchacho pelinegro volteó a ver a Ron. Su amigo estaba también observando el partido, pero parecía aburrido porque apenas una vez había llegado la quaffle hasta los aros… Y se veía muy triste a la vez. Podría ser que la causa de eso fuera que en la mañana no había visto a Hermione, y tampoco en lo que iba de la semana.

-¡Y ahí vienen los dos gorilas de Slytherin con la bludger persiguiendo a Ginny! – chilló Luna horrorizada.

-¡Déjenme en paz! – gritaba Ginny esquivando los golpes de las bludgers de Crabbe y Goyle - ¡Demelza, toma!

-La quaffle pasa a manos de Demelza. Ginny sigue siendo perseguida por los gorilas, pero Jack Spoler se apodera de la bludger y le manda un gran tiro a uno de los gorilas alejándolo… - dijo la rubia en un tono de alivio.

-Se llaman Crabbe y Goyle, señorita Lovegood – corrigió McGonagall casi lanzando chispas por los ojos.

-Está bien… Gorila 1, Crabbe, fue golpeado por la bludger que lanzó Jack Spoler. ¡Tremendo tiro!

El partido se estaba haciendo bastante divertido. Para la mayoría –excluyendo a los Slytherins obviamente- ver como Gryffindor tomaba la delantera era algo muy satisfactorio. Nadie quería que ellos se llevaran la copa de Quidditch, después de todo la mayoría de ellos estaban involucrados con los mortífagos. Y era tanta la alegría de todos que se empezaron a escuchar canciones de apoyo a Gryffindor.

Hermione, que estaba al lado de Parvati, apenas cantaba. No tenía muchas ganas de estar allí viendo como todas apoyaban e idolatraban a Ro-Ro cuando lo menos que quería era estar cerca de él… Le resultaba demasiado difícil pensar en su problema cuando lo tenía casi al frente suyo. Necesitaba mantenerse alejada para ordenar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pero no podía hacerlo cuando la mayoría de gente cantaba ovacionando a Ron. Era como si todo estuviera en contra de ella, y no podía luchar contra aquella fuerza tan poderosa.

-Ya llevamos casi una hora de juego y el contador va 200 puntos a favor de Gryffindor. Parece que los Slytherins quieren sufrir una derrota humillante… Al menos unos 1 punto no le vendría mal al enorme cero que tienen – dijo Luna haciendo que la gran mayoría riera - ¡Ginny se la pasa a Demelza, Demelza a Dean, Dean intenta lanzarla pero el guardián de Slytherin la intercepta y se la manda al que necesita el ungüento, el del ungüento se la lanza al pelado y el pelado se acerca a los aros donde está Ronald Weasley preparado para detener cualquier lanzamiento!

Todos aguantaron la respiración asustados de que los Slytherins anotaran sus primeros puntos, pero Ron bloqueó el tiro y se la lanzó a Ginny de una forma tan rápida que todos empezaron a vitorear al increíble Ro-Ro.

-¡Pero el pelado de la quita a Ginny, el pelado se prepara para lanzarla a loa aros!... ¡Pero ahí viene Andrew Kirke, uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor, derrumbándolo con la bludger haciendo que la quaffle vuelva a las manos de los leones! – comentó Luna casi inaudible por los aplausos de la gente.

El partido siguió casi igual. Varias veces los cazadores de Slytherin le quitaban la quaffle a los de Gryffindor, pero luego de alguna ayuda de los golpeadores, la quaffle volvía a ser de Gryffindor. Y siguieron anotando más puntos mientras que el marcador de Slytherin seguía en un enorme cero que parecía que no iba a cambiar en lo que quedaba de juego.

Harry aún permanecía inmóvil sin ver la snitch. Estaba cansado de ver que el partido parecía que iba a hacerse eterno. Ya tenían muchos puntos suficientes para llegar con una buena ventaja en el próximo partido que les correspondía jugar, así que ya era hora de atrapar la snitch y finalizar ese juego tan aburrido.

-¿Aún no ves nada? – preguntó Ginny a su lado.

-No… Espero verla pronto – respondió Harry viéndola confundido.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde la conversación que habían tenido en la sala común. Desde ese entonces no se habían hablado para nada. Ginny lo evitaba siempre, y él prefería no acercarse para no cometer un error del que no estaba seguro que había cometido. Apenas se saludaban en los entrenamientos y no tenían ningún acto de comunicación… Harry ni siquiera le daba algún consejo en las prácticas. Y era por eso que le parecía tan extraño que estuviera a su lado en medio del partido hablándole.

-Estamos muy cansados. No vale la pena seguir con el partido si ellos no van a jugar como la gente… Tienes que atrapar la snitch rápido – dijo la pelirroja después de suspirar cansinamente.

-¿Por qué crees que estén jugando tan mal? – preguntó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño – Aunque sean nuestros enemigos, debo decir que siempre juegan bien y es difícil derrotarlos.

-Creo que están planeando algo – contestó Ginny apartando la mirada de la quaffle y miró a Harry – ¿Has notado que Malfoy te está mirando con burla y se ríe de vez en cuando en vez de insultarte y humillarte como siempre lo hace?... Y también esos dos gorilas no me han lanzado más bludger. Normalmente siempre están detrás de mí tratando de matarme.

-Por cierto, esquivaste muy bien sus tiros antes – comentó sonriendo. Ginny también le sonrió sonrojándose levemente – Yo también creo que se traen algo entre manos. Pero no creo que sea algo para ganar, porque sería imposible a estas alturas del partido… Debe ser algo para afectarnos a nosotros – dijo posando su mirada en Draco Malfoy.

-Opino igual… Espero que no pase nada malo – murmuró preocupada.

-¡GINNY! – gritó alguien debajo de ellos.

Era Demelza quien había gritado. Dean y ella estaban acorralados por los tres cazadores de Slytherin. Los dos tenían la quaffle en sus manos y no sabían qué hacer porque si la lanzaban afuera del círculo en el que estaban atrapados, los de Slytherin la tomarían. Los golpeadores tampoco podían hacer nada porque estaban siendo perseguidos por Crabbe y Goyle, quienes tenían en su poder la bludger, e iban detrás de Jack y Andrew lanzándoles la bludger de una forma que podría sacarles la cabeza.

Ginny fue volando hasta ellos sin mirar a Harry antes de irse. La pelirroja fue hasta el círculo donde estaban atrapados sus compañeros, y recibió el pase de Demelza. Salió volando con la quaffle en sus manos con uno de los cazadores de Slytherin siguiéndola detrás y los aplausos, gritos y vítores de los espectadores asombrados por la tremenda jugada de los Gryffindors.

-¡Y esto se está poniendo muy interesante! – dijo Luna riendo – El pelado persigue a Ginny, pero mi querida amiga no le está haciendo tan fácil la tarea… ¡Pero ahí viene Gorila 2, con la bludger, persiguiendo a Ginny a toda velocidad junto a los demás cazadores de Slytherin! – gritó sorprendida por la aparición de Goyle en la escena - ¡Gorila 2 lanza la bludger y…!

-¡Merlín santo! – chilló McGonagall poniéndose de pie preocupada.

-¡Ginny la esquiva milagrosamente haciendo que la bludger destrozara una de las bancas vacías de la zona de Hufflepuff! - ¡Y los cazadores de Slytherin la están rodeando para que no pueda realizar ningún pase, atrás vienen los dos gorilas con la bludger nuevamente a su poder!

Los de Gryffindors se quedaron horrorizados con lo que veían. Crabbe y Goyle le lanzaban la bludger tan fuerte que cuando Ginny la esquivaba rompía algunas estructuras de madera o quedaban hoyos en el pasto donde caía la bludger. También era muy preocupante ver como los cazadores de Slytherin la perseguían para que no hiciera ningún pase a Demelza o a Dean que trataban de acercarse, pero recibían una amenazante bludger de los golpeadores de Slytherin. Lo peor era que Jack y Andrew, los golpeadores de Gryffindor, estaban muy malheridos como para intentar apoderarse de la bludger; era demasiado peligroso para las condiciones en las que estaban.

Ron veía muy preocupado lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana. Tenía unas enormes ganas de salir volando para darles un par de golpes a todos esos malditos de Slytherin que intentaban matarla… Pero sabía que tenía que permanecer en su lugar porque los Slytherins ya estaban empezando a jugar de verdad: De forma sucia como siempre lo hacían. Ya le parecía extraño que sólo dos veces le había llegado la quaffle a su zona. El verdadero juego estaba recién comenzando.

-¡Parece que las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles como parecían! – dijo Luna preocupada desde su lugar observando muy nerviosa la situación - ¡Si Harry Potter no atrapa la snitch rápido, puede que los mortífagos maten a Ginny y le pongan el pijama de madera!(1).

La profesora McGonagall estaba tan pendiente que Ginny saliera viva de esa situación que ni se molestó en retar a Luna nuevamente. Al igual que todos los profesores, rogaba porque el partido terminara rápido antes que algo horrible y lamentable pasara.

Hermione estaba pálida del susto. Se mordía constantemente el labio inferior nerviosa que la bludger le diera de lleno a su amiga matándola. Incluso temblaba del miedo. Y gritaba como todos los de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw para que Ginny no fuera golpeada por la bludger. La castaña se había olvidado por completo de su particular problema, y ahora sólo le importaba la seguridad de su amiga.

-¡HARRY, ATRAPA LA SNITCH POR LA MISMA…! – gritó Ron diciendo una palabra que mejor obviaremos por respeto a las personas decentes que leen esto.

-¡LÁVATE LA BOCA CON CLORO, RON, Y NO ME DIGAS QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PORQUE LO SÉ! – le respondió Harry de igual manera desesperado en su escoba.

-¡ENTONCES MUÉVETE!

-¡NO VEO LA SNITCH, IDIOTA!

Harry veía hacia todos lados buscando algún destello dorado. Ese particular destello que había visto tantas veces en sus años en Hogwarts, pero justo cuando deseaba más que nunca que ese brillo apareciera no lo hacía. Justo cuando necesitaba divisar la snitch para darle fin al partido que se había tornado de lo peor no aparecía. Sino la veía pronto era posible que Ginny quedara muy malherida por los intentos de golpearla con la bludger… Y quería evitar aquello a toda costa.

-¿Disfrutando del espectáculo, Potter? – preguntó Malfoy acercándose a él con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme.

-Sólo disfruto la visión de ver como tu equipo va a perder el partido, sólo eso – respondió Harry controlando sus ganas de estrangularlo – Era tan obvio que estaban planeando algo… Ustedes no quieren ganar, lo que quieren es mandar a la gente de mi equipo a la enfermería – dijo mirándolo con repugnancia.

-Parece que tu cicatriz no ha echado a perder lo poco de cerebro que te queda… - comentó riéndose – Y lo mejor es que me sentiré tan feliz cuando vea a la estúpida de Weasley en la enfermería casi muriendo por el buen trabajo que están haciendo Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡Eres un maldito engendro, Malfoy! – gritó Harry furioso.

-¡HARRY! – chilló alguien al otro lado del campo.

Harry y Draco vieron que se trataba de Ginny que todavía seguía en las mismas condiciones de antes, pero ahora señalaba un punto cerca de los puestos de los profesores donde había un destello dorado. La snitch dorada.

Los dos buscadores salieron lo más rápido que pudieron al encuentro de aquel brillo dorado. Malfoy empujó varias veces a Harry para que cayera de la escoba, pero le era demasiado fácil a Harry seguir en la escoba porque lo adelantaba por varios centímetros. Le encantaba tener una escoba más moderna que la de Malfoy. Y más le iba a encantar darle su merecido ganando la snitch para Gryffindor.

-¡Los dos buscadores por fin están moviéndose! – gritó Luna saliendo de su trance de dramatismo - ¡Parece que han visto la snitch en algún lado!

Todos los espectadores quitaron sus miradas de Ginny y los demás para centrarlas en Harry y Draco. Los gritos y vítores de apoyo para cada uno no se hicieron esperar. La enorme pancarta roja con un león que empezó a rugir se alzó entre los Gryffindors y apareció en gloria y majestad como signo de apoyo incondicional para sus jugadores. También los profesores gritaban, y a excepción de Slughorn que sólo estaba de pie observando todo, era para que Harry atrapara la snitch. Y obviamente Ron gritaba como loco en el otro extremo del campo dándole ánimos a su amigo.

Los intentos de Draco dieron frutos cuando alcanzó a Harry y lo empujó haciendo que perdiera el equilibro por unos segundos, pero no se cayó. El rubio ya tenía unos treinta centímetros de ventaja gracias a su sucia jugada y ya estaba extendiendo su brazo para agarrar la snitch. Pero Draco no previó que la snitch voló hacia abajo, así que no pudo alcanzarla.

Harry se equilibró nuevamente en su escoba y vio con alivio que Malfoy no había atrapado la snitch. Ahora la pequeña pelotita dorada se encontraba volando cerca de la tribuna de Ravenclaw. Después de lanzarle una mirada burlona al Slytherin voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba la snitch.

-¡Te las vas a ver conmigo, Potter! – gritó Malfoy a unos metros detrás de él.

-¡Voy a ganarte, Malfoy! – replicó Harry viendo por el rabillo del ojo que se acercaba.

-En tus sueños… Yo siempre te voy a ganar, cara rajada – le dijo llegando a su lado – Parece que tu escoba no es tan rápida como parece – comentó sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ver? – preguntó aumentando su velocidad.

-¡Harry y Malfoy van detrás de la snitch pelándose a muerte! – dijo Luna emocionada - ¡Y parece que el problema de Ginny se solucionó cuando aprovechó la distracción del Gorila 1 para lanzarle un pase a Dean Thomas!... Dean Thomas se dirige a los aros de Slytherin. Uno de los gorilas le lanza la bludger, pero la esquiva y… ¡Andrew Kirke agarra la bludger y le manda un enorme tiro a Draco Malfoy!

Harry bajó un poco su cabeza y sintió como algo pasaba con mucha velocidad encima de él. Era la bludger. Después de unos segundos volvió a subir su cabeza y vio que Malfoy también la había esquivado. Volvió a concentrarse en la snitch que seguía en la tribuna de Ravenclaw sin moverse. Extendió su brazo, al igual que Malfoy, para atraparla; pero la snitch bajó unos metros.

-¡Dean Thomas se la pasa a Demelza, Demelza va con la quaffle, pero se la quita el del ungüento!... El del ungüento va con la quaffle y esquiva la bludger de Jack Spoler. El den ungüento se la pasa al pelado y el pelado se acerca a los aros de Gryffindor… ¡Ronald tiene que detener el lanzamiento como de a lugar!

-¡No tienes que demostrar tu apoyo a Gryffindor, Lovegood! – replicó la profesora McGonagall volviendo a la normalidad.

-Y usted que parecía que se había olvidado de mi existencia… Creí que iba a estar más tranquila si estaba preocupada por la muerte de Ginny – murmuró Luna, pero por el encantamiento se escuchó en todos lados haciendo reír a algunos - ¡El pelado la lanza y...! Y… ¡Ronald detiene de una forma espectacular el peligroso tiro del pelado!

El canto de _"A Weasley vamos a coronar"_ no se hizo esperar. Mientras la mayoría del público la cantaban, veían a los dos buscadores que iban en picada hacia el pasto del campo con los brazos extendidos.

Harry fue nuevamente empujado por Malfoy, y casi se cae de la escoba sino fuera porque estaba bien agarrado. El pelinegro aburrido también le devolvió el empujón mientras veía que la snitch subía. Después de empujar a Malfoy, Harry siguió a la snitch adelantando por pocos centímetros a su contendor. La snitch volvió a volar hacia abajo y se fue en picada al suelo sin pensar en nada más que agarrar la snitch.

-¡Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se van en picada persiguiendo la snitch! – gritó Luna emocionada por el giro que había dado el partido - ¡Se ve demasiada peleada la lucha por conseguir los 150 puntos que brinda la snitch!

Los dos extendieron lo que más pudieron sus brazos sintiendo como temblaban por el esfuerzo realizado. Harry cerró los ojos deseando por primera vez en su vida con tanta fuerza atrapar la snitch para que el partido se terminara, para ganar. Quería que todo eso llegara a su fin. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir en aquella situación tan agotadora.

-¡Y Harry Potter atrapada la snitch dorada! – gritó Luna haciendo que los gritos, aplausos y vítores del público fueran casi ensordecedores - ¡Gryffindor gana a Slytherin por 350 puntos!

Harry levantó su mano y dejó a la vista que la pelotita dorada estaba en su palma. Sonrió feliz mientras veía al público eufórico. Pero los gritos del público cesaron de inmediato. En el rostro de Harry desapareció la sonrisa tan rápidamente como había aparecido y miró lo que pasaba encima suyo, donde estaban el resto de los jugadores.

Cuando Harry había atrapado la snitch los de Slytherins se enojaron tanto que decidieron darle las felicitaciones a Gryffindor de una forma muy especial. Crabbe y Goyle recuperaron la bludger en su poder. Los dos gorilas volaron hasta donde estaba Ginny volando lentamente observando con alegría que habían ganado. Y en sólo en unos segundos le lanzaron la bludger a la pelirroja, quien estaba totalmente desprevenida, en la espalda.

-¡LOS GORILAS LE LANZARON LA BLUDGER A GINNY EN LA ESPALDA! – gritó Luna poniéndose de pie horrorizada - ¡GINNY ESTÁ CAYENDO DE LA ESCOBA!

La pelirroja se cayó de la escoba bruscamente. Estaba a unos veinte metros del suelo. Cayó cerca de los aros de donde se encontraba su hermano. Ginny gritó del dolor mientras lloraba retorciéndose en el suelo. Intentaba tocarse la espalda, pero no podía… Cuando se movió un poco se pudo ver que un chorro de sangre se esparcía por el espato.

-¡Falta de Slytherin! – gritó la señora Hooch después de tocar su pito malhumorada - ¡Los golpeadores de Slytherin quedan suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso! – dijo mientras volaba hacia donde estaba Ginny.

-¡Ginny!

Harry volvió hasta donde estaba ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Palideció por completo al verla así. Era como si la visión de ver que Ginny se encontraba moribunda por un ataque de Lord Voldemort hubiera cobrado vida. Pero no… Era sólo una bludger en un partido de Quidditch. Voldemort no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto. Sólo era una estúpida broma de su mente. Mientras pensaba eso la tocó y le preguntó si estaba bien. La pelirroja le dijo que le dolía mucho la espalda.

La profesora McGonagall llegó al campo corriendo al mismo tiempo que la señora Hooch ya se había desmontado de su escoba. Las dos mujeres se acercaron a Ginny mientras los gritos del público abucheando a Slytherin eran cada vez más fuertes.

-¡Por Merlín! – gritó Luna llamando la atención de todos - ¡Los gorilas están peleando con Ron! – dijo respirando rápidamente.

Cuando Ron vio que los gorilas le lanzaron la bludger a su hermana lo habían sacado absolutamente de sus casillas. Salió volando lo más rápido que pudo y le mandó un enorme puñete a Crabbe en el hombro haciendo que el gorila casi se cayera de la escoba. Goyle enojado le pegó con la escoba y después empezó a pegarle junto con Goyle.

-¡Ron! – gritó Demelza sin acercarse adonde estaban peleando - ¡Salte de eso ahora mismo!

-¡Es peligroso! – gritó Andrew después de la muchacha.

-¡No, Ron! – Ésta vez gritó Harry preocupado por los golpes que le estaban dando a su amigo - ¡DEJA ESO AHORA, VAS A SALIR MUY HERIDO!

Ron apenas podía defenderse de los golpes de Crabbe y Goyle. Eran dos gorilas contra un chico normal, por lo que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de ganar. Ya tenía varias heridas en su cara y su túnica ya se estaba rompiendo. Pero lo peor vino cuando los gorilas sacaron su varita y le lanzaron un hechizo que nadie supo de qué se trataba (2). Era de un color violeta intenso y tapó por completo con su brillo el cuerpo del pelirrojo…

Hermione, que miró atentamente todo desde su lugar, abrió la boca muy asustada. No se podía mover de la conmoción que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que aún no caían. La castaña estaba demasiado preocupada por Ron, temía que ese hechizo le hiciera algo terrible… Sus piernas temblaban mucho más que cuando veía a Ginny perseguida por el séquito de Slytherins, y estaba tan preocupada que su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho en cualquier instante.

-¡RON, NO! – chilló Hermione entre el sepulcral silencio que abundaba en el campo de Quidditch.

Y tan rápido como había pasado, Ron cayó de su escoba. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta para el pelirrojo. Sentía como el mango de su escoba ya no estaba entre sus manos y como sus piernas no estaban tensas como cuando estaba montado en su escoba momentos antes. El aire le pasaba alrededor muy rápido relajándolo, relajando aquél dolor en su cabeza por el hechizo que le habían mandado los dos gorilas de Malfoy… Sentía como la cabeza le quemaba. Pero no con el viento pasándole tan rápido no le dolía tanto. Sonrió pensando en que habían ganado el partido, en que Gryffindor le había ganado por 350 puntos a 0 a Slytherin. Y su sonrisa aumentó al escuchar un grito, un grito en la voz de Hermione. Ella sí estaba allí viéndolo. Sintió fuertemente como chocaba con el pasto y poco a poco muchas voces se agolpaban a su alrededor. No sabía quiénes eran, porque tenía los ojos cerrados, y tampoco quería abrirlos. Sus párpados le eran demasiado pesados. Entre las voces sintió la de Hermione cerca de él… También olió su exquisito aroma. Ella estaba a su lado. Y, de repente, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

(1): Luna se refiere a que a Ginny la van a mandar a un ataúd. Por eso el pijama de madera… Analicen bien la frase. 

(2): No sé qué hechizo es, pero no tiene relevancia saber cuál es sino que dejó inconciente a Ron. Si saben de un hechizo que es de color violeta me dicen y en el próximo capítulo pongo cuál es… Así no inventó hechizos inexistentes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Aquí ando actualizando. La verdad no puedo decir mucho, ya que ando muy ocupada con la "Semana del colegio" donde hay alianzas, pruebas, etc… Y más encima estoy encargada de las más difíciles ¬¬… Es una tragedia. Los chilenos saben muy bien a qué me refiero, porque es una semana muy estresante donde haces de todo para ganar! 

Lo único que puedo decir de éste capítulo es que me siento muy orgullosa porque nunca en mi vida había escrito un capítulo de Quidditch así. Para los que han leído otras historias mías se podrán fijar que cuando hay partidos apenas menciono lo que pasa y hablo más de los sentimientos… Pero acá me fijé como meta describir el partido (aunque no quise poner el nombre de todos los del equipo de Sly xD!), poner los sentimientos y hacerlo muy emocionante para que nos les pareciera aburrido. ¿Qué tal ha quedado mi primer intento de partido?

Bueno, para terminar quiero pedirles disculpas si soné demasiado dura con eso que no me dijeran que me apurara… Pero no me retracto. Creo que para cualquier persona que escriba, o a cualquiera que está en el colegio, universidad o en el trabajo es un tema muy sensible el tiempo. Por eso no me gusta que me digan que me apure, que me demoro mucho… Y es porque el tiempo no me alcanza como me gustaría. Incluso ahora debería estar terminando mi informe de Historia ¬¬…

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y me sigan enviando sus comentarios. ¡Más de 200 reviews! De verdad me hacen sentir muy feliz.

Cuídense, adiós!


	12. El vacío que hay sin ti

Capítulo 12: 'El vacío que hay sin ti'

Si a Harry Potter le hubieran dicho que estría nuevamente en esa situación, se hubiera reído. Nadie iba a ser tan estúpido como para volver a iniciar una pelea y después mandarle un puñetazo a un Crabbe. Pero había pasado nuevamente. Y más que eso: Luego le pegó una patada a Goyle, el resto del equipo de Gryffindor se metió en medio y se inició una pelea donde los puños, patadas, manos, pies, sangre, gritos, ofensas, amenazas y alaridos dominaban el ambiente. Aunque todo se detuvo cuando la profesora McGonagall los separó.

El profesor Slughorn se llevó a todos los integrantes del equipo de Slytherin a las mazmorras para tomar las medidas correspondientes porque eran de su casa y, como Gryffindor no tenía jefe de casa, McGonagall le ordenó que se dirigiera a su despacho por ser el capitán, para que hablaran.

Vio como todos sus compañeros del equipo también estaban enojados y tristes a la vez. También su mirada se posó en Hermione, quien estaba callada a un lado del cuerpo de Ron. De verdad se veía que su amiga estaba muy afectada por lo que había pasado… Pero le fue peor ver a Ron y a Ginny tendidos inconscientes.

-¿Pensando, Potter? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall entrando al despacho.

Harry levantó la vista. Desde que había llegado estaba pensando y miraba perdido el lugar en donde antes estaba Fawkes, el fénix del profesor Dumbledore. Además de pensar en lo sucedido en el partido, también en su mente aparecieron todas las cosas que habían vivido con el anterior director del colegio. Y era por eso que tenía un semblante melancólico.

La directora se sentó en su asiento mientras observaba al muchacho. En su rostro se podían apreciar las muchas arrugas que tenía y se veía mucho más cansada que nunca. También tenía las orejas un poco rojas, que contrastaban con la claridad de su piel, dando a entender que había tenido una acalorada discusión.

-¿Cómo están Ron y Ginny, profesora? – preguntó Harry.

-Bien – respondió McGonagall sin sonreír – Ayudé a transportarlos en camillas a la enfermería junto a la profesora Sprout y la señorita Granger. En la enfermería, después de hacerles examinarlos, les dieron algunas pociones para que estuvieran estables y descansaran… La señorita Weasley sólo tiene regenerar músculos, ya que por suerte no se le rompió la columna vertebral. Deberá estar unas tres noches y saldrá… - Harry suspiró contento, pero su expresión de alivio cambió cuando vio como la profesora hacía una mueca extraña con la boca – Pero el señor Weasley…

-¿Ron está bien, verdad? – inquirió de inmediato.

-Se podría decir que bien – asintió McGonagall evitando mirarlo a los ojos – Es sólo que recibió una maldición muy poderosa y se pegó en el cráneo en la caída… Va a tener que reconstruir tres costillas que recibieron la maldición y habrá que darle pociones para que la actividad del cerebro no se vea afectada.

-¡Puede que muera!

-Potter, tranquilízate – le pidió fulminándolo – Entiende que no corre riesgo de muerte, es sólo que me preocupa que pueda estar muchas semanas en la enfermería… Y están en su último año. Puede que se pierda las clases adicionales de ÉXTASIS – explicó rápidamente – Pero lo peor será como se pondrá su madre… Tendré que mandarle una lechuza al instante avisándole de lo que pasó.

-Yo me preocuparía por lo que hicieron esos dos gorilas que se escaparon del zoológico – musitó Harry cruzándose de brazos enojado.

-¡No me hable en ese tono, Potter!

-Sólo digo la verdad… - En ése punto ya no podía controlar su rabia – Parece que le preocupara el escándalo de la señora Weasley y de la pérdida educacional de Ron… Pero es mucho más importante preocuparse de los malditos que hicieron eso. ¡Usted vio como los Slytherins hicieron trampa! Tenían todo planeado para acabar con nuestros jugadores… Sería mejor que se preocupara de lo que hacen los hijos de los mortífagos y de lo que planeó el que mató a Dumbledore. No sé cómo permite que Malfoy siga estudiando después de lo que iba a hacer… ¡Él casi mata a Dumbledore!

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie indignada. Harry palideció completamente. Nunca había visto que ella se pusiera de esa forma. Siempre había sido muy estricta y exigente, pero jamás en su vida había visto que lo mirara de aquella forma tan colérica. Se levantó se su asiento y dio un paso hacía atrás contemplando como la directora buscaba las palabras para responderle a sus demandas.

-¡Yo me preocupo más de mis alumnos que mi propia vida! – chilló enfurecida – Sé que siempre has sido un buen estudiante, algo flojo, pero bueno… También que eres inteligente, y que te tengo algo más de estimación que al resto de los estudiantes por todo lo que ha pasado – admitió mientras sus arrugas se marcaban más en su rostro – Pero nadie me viene a decir eso. Yo tengo mis razones por las que admito a los hijos de mortífagos en mi colegio… ¿Crees que no hago que los vigilen, Potter? Todos los profesores lo saben, todos vigilan sus pasos y se informan de las andanzas de sus padres… ¡Y por supuesto que vi cómo actuaban los Slytherins! Después de todo estamos hablando de Gryffindor, mi casa… Y si me quieres hablar de Draco Malfoy, pues no lo haré. Me reservaré cualquier tipo de información u opinión porque soy la directora del colegio… ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono nunca más, Potter, sino quieres que te terminé expulsando del colegio!

Harry bajó la vista muy apenado. Tenía muy claro que odiaba tener que estar en el mismo lugar donde estaban los hijos de mortífagos, de los seguidores de lord Voldemort. Y más aún teniendo que ver al idiota de Malfoy por los pasillos como si nunca hubiera hecho nada. Imbécil. Pero no podía hablarle así a la profesora. Alguna razón tenía para seguir permitiendo que estudiasen allí, y medidas de seguridad también tenía que tomar… Estaba hablando sólo para descargarse. Se le olvidaba que ella fue su jefa de casa, una Gryffindor, y siempre le tenía un favoritismo especial. Había cometido un error.

Los retratos de los directores hacían como que dormían, pero estaban todos despiertos escuchando. El muchacho fijó su mirada en el de Dumbledore, que estaba vacío… Le hubiera gustado que estuviera allí, para que le diera algo de apoyo y calmara a McGonagall. De seguro estaba en uno de sus retratos en el ministerio.

-Lo siento mucho, profesora – dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes, Potter… Sé que no se volverá a repetir – le respondió aún calmándose – Puedes irte. No tienes ningún castigo por haberle pegado de forma muggle a los de Slytherin, y tampoco nadie del equipo. Pueden seguir jugando y prepararse para el próximo partido. Anda a ver a los Weasley… Si no te dejan entrar, di que yo te di permiso… - dijo con voz débil y cansina.

-Yo…

-Puedes irte, Potter. Hasta luego – reiteró en tono de orden.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad – musitó tímidamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Cuando Harry salió, McGonagall se desplomó en su silla. Hundió su rostro en sus manos envejecidas con los años y rompió a llorar. Le era muy difícil ser la directora del colegio en esas condiciones. No estaba preparada y sin Albus Dumbledore había siempre un gran vacío. Un vacío que nunca podría llenar. Y le era tan difícil no renunciar, no irse… Pero debía estar allí porque la guerra ya había iniciado y no podía abandonar a todos los estudiantes que si se enfrentaran al mundo, sería un caos. Y tenía que cuidar a Harry Potter.

**OoOoO**

Madame Pomfrey llegó con un líquido naranjo y se lo dio a Ron se a poco. Dejó la mitad del vaso junto a la botella para regenerar huesos encima de la mesita de noche. Le tomó la temperatura con la mano y volvió a lanzarle una mirada triste a Hermione. Después de haber echado a los miembros del equipo de Quidditch y otros curiosos –la mayoría admiradoras de Ron-, la única a la que había dejado quedarse era a Hermione porque sabía que no haría nada indebido y por la forma en que miraba a los heridos, en especial a Ron. En su vida había visto una mirada tan triste. La única vez fue cuando habían llegado del departamento de misterios y todos estaban en las camas en peligro de muerte… Pero nunca por sólo un partido de Quidditch. Por eso se le partió el alma al ver a la castaña así.

Ginny estaba en la cama del fondo durmiendo. Se veía mucho más tranquila, y era porque después de unas pociones su espalda ya estaba mucho mejor y la enfermera por medio de un hechizo ya había comprobado que su columna estaba intacta. En cambio, Ron estaba en la camilla de al frente, con una cara de dolor intenso. Harry ya había dicho que se te regeneraran los huesos era muy doloroso, y por lo visto era así.

-¿Se pondrá bien, verdad? – preguntó Hermione dejando de mirar a Ron.

-Por supuesto que sí – asintió la enfermera sin sonreír – Lo que me preocupa es que puede que demore en despertar por lo que le hicieron… Debió ser una maldición poderosa y una gran caída.

-Sí… Lo que pasó es que…

-No me diga nada, señorita Granger – le pidió alzando una mano para que se detuviera – No me gusta enterarme de qué pasó y quién fue. Jamás hago preguntas, porque no me interesa tener prejuicios sobre alguien y ser una chismosa… - La castaña sonrió recordando que ella nunca hacía preguntas – En fin, tengo que preparar algo más de poción de pimienta para los resfríos. Ya se me acabó – dijo antes de entrar a su cubículo.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en sus amigos… De verdad le apenaba mucho verlos de esa forma. Sólo por un estúpido juego de Quidditch habían quedado en ese estado, y por culpa de los Slytherins. Idiotas. Como le gustaría que Crabbe y Goyle sufrieran una intoxicación alimenticia por tanta basura que comen. Los odiaba más que nunca.

Y posó su mirada en el pelirrojo, de quien estaba sentada a su lado. Suspiró pensando en que sus confusiones se hacían cada vez mayores sólo al estar junto a él. Pero las respuestas parecían esclarecerse en medio de tanta oscuridad. Muy en el fondo, sabía qué era lo que quería hacer; pero no sabía si lo tenía que hacer o no. Ése era su dilema. A veces no es suficiente querer algo para conseguirlo… Y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Harry. El muchacho venía muy callado y le dijo a Madame Pomfrey que tenía el permiso de la directora para estar allí antes que lo sacara. Se sentó al lado de Hermione y le explicó con pena lo que había pasado en el despacho de McGonagall.

-Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo con la profesora – dijo Hermione mirándolo acusadora – No puedes hablarle así, es una falta de respeto enorme. Además que ella debe tener sus razones para que sigan estudiando aquí los hijos de mortífagos… No me digas que creías que dejaba que salieran así como así y que no los vigilaba.

-¿Cómo no se me había venido a la mente pensar que la profesora tenía espías de la Orden vigilándolos día y noche? – preguntó irónicamente – Es tan obvio… Sólo fui un idiota.

-Ya entendía tu punto, no tienes que ser tan sarcástico – le pidió arrugando el ceño – Debo admitir que a principios de me pregunté lo mismo, pero pensé en eso. Después de todo…

-Es la directora McGonagall, la persona más inteligente y digna de admirar el en mundo. Tengo un póster de ella en mi cuarto, porque es mi ejemplo a seguir en la vida… Profesora McGonagall en un corazón y una flecha en medio – se burló el muchacho hablando con una voz parecida a la de Hermione.

-Eres un inmaduro – musitó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, lo siento. Es sólo que estoy muy enojado – admitió tranquilizándose – Lo único bueno que me pasó allá fue que no tendremos ningún castigo ni nada, sino que los Slytherins tendrán los problemas.

Se quedaron en un prolongado silencio. Harry dejó su escoba en su silla y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ginny durmiendo. La contempló como si fuera el ser más hermoso de toda la tierra por mucho tiempo y empezó a jugar con sus cabellos desparramados por toda la almohada con una felicidad incomparable. Hacía tiempo que había querido hacer eso… Todavía se acordaba cuando el año pasado estaba en la enfermería por el partido fallido gracias a McLaggen y había terminado allí. Cuando Ron le dijo que su hermana lo había ido a visitar se imaginaba que ella hiciera lo mismo que él estaba haciendo con ella en aquel mismo instante. Qué casualidad.

Hermione miró a Harry y a Ginny. Sonrió pensando en que ellos dos iban a terminar juntos después de todo. Muy en el fondo, sabía que su amiga iba a seguir con lo de la apuesta sólo porque de verdad quería estar con Harry… Y de alguna forma estaba bien. Pero algo le incomodaba –obviando el hecho que Ginny iba a seguir con la apuesta-, y eso era el desafío de los chicos. Y tenía que ver con Harry. Tenía que averiguar de eso. Se le había olvidado entre tantas cosas que había que hacer, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en aquello… Algo le daba mala espina dentro de todo.

-¿Ya solucionaste tu problema con Ginny? – le preguntó.

-Si ves que ella fue atacada por esos dos gorilas que se escaparon del zoológico…

-Me refiero a lo que tú sabes, Harry.

-Parece que sí – respondió alzándose de hombros. Su amiga alzó una ceja confundida – Es que después de la pelea que tuvimos en la sala común ésa vez, nunca más nos hablamos. Y te lo digo en serio. Tú sabes que ni me hablaba en las mañanas, ni en los entrenamientos ni me miraba… Pero en el partido me habló.

-Los vi conversando – asintió pensativa – Eso quiere decir que debió haber tomado una decisión.

-¿Crees que ella va a estar conmigo de nuevo? – preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Si quieres mi opinión, puedo decirte que sí… Ella quiere estar contigo – contestó sonriendo dulcemente.

Y después de eso no pudo pasar mucho, porque Madame Pomfrey llegó diciendo que ya era hora que se fueran y que el día siguiente podían volver. Así que Harry se fue con una sonrisa torpe y Hermione algo triste por irse cuando podría estar acompañando a su "novio".

**OoOoO**

No tenía idea de nada y tampoco quería tenerla… Se sentía tan tranquilo en ese estado que el pensar en volver a abrir los ojos, en volver a las clases, a ponerse de pie, a hacer los deberes, a empezar con las clases extras de ÉXTASIS y en los entrenamientos de Quidditch; el tan sólo pensar en volver a la realidad le era desagradable. Estaba tan bien así, que no tenía necesidad de salir de aquél letargo incesante.

Apenas sentía un pequeño zumbido que parecía ser de lo que lo rodeaba, y sólo algunas podía darse cuenta que alguien le daba un líquido extraño de sabor amargo que bajaba involuntariamente por su garganta dejando su paladar aún con la sensación de asco. Pero lo que más le costaba era recordar lo que había pasado para que quedara en ese estado de reposo y tranquilidad. Si forzaba su mente podía ver a su hermana tendida en el suelo, a los gorilas de Malfoy y un rayo violeta que le nubló toda la vista. En ese momento ya no quería saber nada más.

_-Si supieras lo que me está pasando…_

Pero en todo ese estado de tranquilidad y anegamiento a la realidad, sólo una cosa era lo que lo mantenía conectado. Cuando se acercaba podía sentir su dulce aroma, sentía como los pelos de sus brazos se erizaban por la emoción de percibir su cuerpo muy cercano al suyo y su voz era una melodía tan alegre y triste al mismo tiempo que lo llenaba de ansiedad y de muchos sentimientos combinados. A la única persona que podía escuchar y sentir era a Hermione Granger.

Sabía que desde hacía unos minutos ella ya estaba a su lado en silencio. De seguro estaba terminando de hacer algún deber, porque había escuchado el sonido incesante de la pluma rasgando suavemente el pergamino mientras escribía. Y ahora sabía que lo miraba, que estaba pendiente de él y que poco a poco su voz cambiaba a una poco usual en ella… Una voz triste, melancólica y más verdadera como nunca antes la había escuchado antes. Desde que estaba en ese letargo su voz era así en aquellos momentos.

_-Todavía no he hablado con James. Es horrible. Ya no digo nada en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, apenas pongo atención, ni siquiera me ve cuando nos cruzamos en el Gran Comedor… _- dijo luego de un suspiro. Ron sintió un pequeño peso en su pecho y el aroma a flores de Hermione se hizo más poderoso – _Pero debo admitir, que aunque me da mucha pena saber que todo está así entre nosotros, no tengo la necesidad de estar con él. Tal vez sea porque él me dijo algo que era cierto, y que yo misma sabía. Me pregunto si sientes lo mismo que yo…_

¿A qué se refería con pensar lo mismo que ella? Pero esa pregunta desapareció de su mente tan rápido como había surgido, ya que ahora sólo una cosa le preocupaba: Graham y Hermione ya no estaban juntos. De alguna forma muy extraña e inexplicable estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Aquél pedazo de su corazón que seguía siendo el Ron Weasley de antaño, de los anteriores cursos de Hogwarts, había despertado nuevamente. Al oír lo que había dicho, había dado un gran salto e hizo que su corazón nunca hubiera estado tan alegre como antes. Después de sentir como esa parte de su pasado se escondía y se iba triste cuando vio a Graham con Hermione en Hogsmeade, nunca más había sentido que su pasado volviera a hacérsele presente hasta el día de hoy.

Es cierto que cuando había llevado a Hermione a Hogsmeade en su mesversario, se habían besado en la sala común; y en ése momento algo del Ron Weasley de antaño volvió a hacerle saber que todavía estaba allí emocionado mientras se besaban. Pero nunca volvió a despertarse de esa manera tan brutal como ahora lo había hecho… Tal vez por el hecho de estar en la enfermería después del accidente y en un estado parecido al de estar dormido, tal vez ahora su atención se concentraba en los pequeños detalles.

_-En fin, debo estar loca para estar hablándote cuando estás inconciente _– El bulto se su pecho desapareció y sintió que unos rizos rozaban su rostro rápidamente. Seguramente tenía apoyada su cabeza en su pecho y la había retirado, llevándose consigo ese aroma tan embelesador – _Yo mejor me debería ir. Mañana tengo repaso de ÉXTASIS, y tengo muchos deberes que hacer. Adiós, Ron_.

Escuchó el cerrar de algunos libros, el sonido de una silla arrastrándose y luego unos débiles pasos que se perdieron muy pronto. También el aroma se había perdido, pero algo de su esencia quedaba y él todavía podía seguir imaginando que Hermione estaba a su lado, hablándole, apoyada en su pecho y confesando sus íntimos secretos. Pero era sólo su imaginación, no ocurría de verdad. Aunque sabía que, en realidad, él quería que eso pasara… Y no sólo su parte del pasado, sino él también. Él también quería que la respuesta que tenía en su mente, fuera la misma que le había hecho Hermione.

**OoOoO**

Ginny despertó al día siguiente. Después de horas interminables donde Madame Pomfrey la examinaba para ver si era bueno que siguiera reposando o darla de alta, optó por dejarla en la enfermería por una noche para que descansara y en la mañana siguiente la dejaba irse a asistir a clases normalmente.

Ese día muchos de sus amigos vinieron a visitarla. También fue la directora McGonagall a ver en qué estado se encontraba y la muchacha le pregunto por cómo había terminado el partido y si iban a recibir alguna especie de castigo el equipo de Slytherin. Ya en la tarde, en la hora de la cena vinieron Harry y Hermione.

-Me alegro que ya hayas despertado – dijo Hermione sonriendo – Y que no te hayas roto la columna.

-Yo también… Aunque es horrible estar aquí sin hacer nada y con Madame Pomfrey que te vigila hasta cuando tengo ganas de ir al baño – comentó haciendo reír a los dos chicos - ¿Han venido todos los días a vernos?

-Sí, cuando pasó el accidente y ayer – contestó Harry contento.

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos hasta que Hermione anunció que debía estudiar porque sus exámenes semestrales empezaban la semana siguiente, así que se despidió de su amiga y le lanzó una mirada triste al cuerpo de Ron antes de retirarse de la enfermería. Pero Harry no la acompañó porque Ginny le pidió que se quedara un poco más de tiempo para hablar con él algo importante.

El muchacho buscó una silla y la puso al lado de la cama. Mientras se sentaba, Ginny se acomodaba en su cama muy nerviosa. Una vez que Harry estaba a su lado esperando que hablara, la pelirroja suspiró y lo miró seriamente.

-He pensado en lo que te dije en la sala común aquél día… - empezó diciendo con lentitud – Y creo que decidí qué hacer, pero necesito saber algo antes.

-Claro, dime – asintió ansioso.

La pelirroja miró a Harry como examinándolo. Quería ver si de verdad la pregunta que iba a hacerle era necesaria, y lo era. Quería ver si ya había una respuesta a su pregunta, porque si veía que era una respuesta negativa ya en su mirada… Todo iba a estar perdido. Estaba arriesgando su corazón nuevamente y no quería salir dañada más que antes. Y lo peor era que todavía no superaba lo que pasó en mayo, entonces si se atrevía a poner nuevamente todos sus sentimientos en él podría ser peligroso. Pero una parte de sí misma quería eso, quería estar con él, quería sentirse querida y que ya no le faltaba nada.

-¿Me quieres? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Por supuesto que…

-No, no me lo digas ahora – lo interrumpió negando la cabeza – Piensa bien lo que vas a decir. No quiero que vuelvas a estar conmigo y que a los dos segundos me dejes porque Voldemort puede matarme. Si estás haciéndote el galán conmigo porque tus motivos no son sinceros o sabes que no vamos a durar lo suficiente, pues… No quiero que sigas con esa actitud.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. De repente se sintió pésimo sabiendo que él tenía esa maldita apuesta y que su objetivo final era que estuvieran juntos en menos de tres mesas. O sea que en menos de dos meses ya debía estar con ella. Y aunque la quería y estaba seguro de ello, el remordimiento no lo dejó decir nada en ese momento. Ginny podría enterarse lo de la apuesta, y aunque sus sentimientos fueran verdaderos, eso no importaría. Le haría mucho daño y también se lo haría a sí mismo. Entonces… ¿Valía la pena seguir con eso o no?

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ahora preferiría dormir, estoy cansada – dijo bruscamente Ginny arropándose mejor.

-Yo… Buenas noches – se despidió Harry poniéndose de pie.

Una vez que Harry se fue, la pelirroja comenzó a planear lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto se fuera de la enfermería. Lo tenía muy claro, y aunque lamentara que Lavender y Parvati la odiaran el resto de sus vidas, era más importante dejarse guiar por sus principios: Iba a renunciar a la apuesta de conquistar a Harry Potter en menos de tres meses.

**OoOoO**

Hermione salió de sus clases extras de ÉXTASIS agotada. La noche anterior se había quedado estudiando hasta muy tarde y ahora lamentaba no haber dormido un poco más. Y tampoco estaba de muy buen humor. Estar con sueño y tener que estar con Harry, quien estaba en un estado de reflexión interno tan grande, era como si alguien le hubiera lanzado mil cuchillos. Ver a su amigo debatirse en si quería o no a Ginny era algo bueno, pero era tan absorbente en las conversaciones que habían tenido en el día que hasta terminó por agotarla.

Así que ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un enorme volumen de encantamientos avanzados sola. Prefería estudiar y ahondar más en los temas de clases que compartir la quinceava conversación con Harry donde el tema principal era: Ginny. Ése tema le recordaba recurrentemente que le gustaba Ron y que algún día tendría que decírselo porque se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma tratando de creerse la historia que no le gustaba.

Levantó la vista del libro después de suspirar. Ya había terminado de leer el capítulo que necesitaba aprenderse para el examen de la semana siguiente y no tenía nada más que hacer. Aburrida empezó a ver a la gente que se encontraba en la biblioteca en el mismo estado de estudio compulsivo como ella… Todos solos mientras tenían una enorme pila de libros a su lado esperando leerlos. Esas escenas, que le resultaba muy agradable muchas veces, ahora le era algo deprimente. ¿Así era ella de aburrida? Parecía como si esas personas no tuvieran vida.

Y sí tenía vida. Tenía a un gran amigo que era 'El Niño Que Sobrevivió', tenía a Ginny, le gustaba mucho estudiar, sus calificaciones eran ejemplares… Bueno, y tenía a Ron. De alguna forma era feliz de tener a Ron como su "novio", pero saber que sólo era una farsa siempre le había quitado la alegría al asunto. Ahora cada vez le deprimía más darse cuenta que sólo eran amigos, que alguna vez se gustaron en el pasado. Y, lo peor, era que desde que él estaba en la enfermería inconciente se sentía pésimo por haberlo evitado toda la semana antes del partido. Sentía un enorme vacío dentro de sí misma sin él a su lado como siempre.

La castaña cerró el libro y se puso de pie para devolverlo a su estante. Justo en ese momento vio a James Graham sacando unos libros de hechizos. Hermione decida a arreglar las cosas con él dejó su libro en el estante y caminó detrás de él, quien ya estaba saliendo de la biblioteca.

-¡Profesor Graham! – gritó la muchacha corriendo.

-Ah… Señorita Granger – dijo mirándola con frialdad cuando se dio media vuelta al escuchar que lo llamaban – No debería correr por los pasillos. Tendría que quitarle puntos a su casa por eso.

-Necesito hablar con usted.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que redactar los exámenes del primer y segundo año – se excusó con rapidez.

-Por favor – insistió la muchacha.

-De verdad que no…

-James, te prometo que será la última vez que te pida que hables conmigo a solas – le pidió con voz suplicante mientras le tomaba la manga de la túnica antes que se fuera.

Él la miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal y pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que aceptó. Hermione le ayudó a llevar unos dos libros para que fuera un poco más cómodo y se dirigieron a los jardines, donde se podía apreciar que faltaba poco para que empezara el invierno y que la nieve cayera para cubrir todo de blanco.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme? – preguntó incómodo mientras caminaban.

-De la discusión que tuvimos… - respondió Hermione sonriendo débilmente – No vengo a que nos reconciliemos y volvamos juntos. Lo que me dijiste era verdad, y en el fondo lo sabía.

-Nunca armaría un escándalo por algo que no es.

-Mira… Sé que nunca podremos ser nada porque fuimos novios – dijo la muchacha deteniéndose – Pero eres mi profesor y me caes bien. No quiero que haya rencores ni nada.

Graham la miró fijamente. En su mirada ya no estaba ese presente amor y alegría que siempre había percibido Hermione, sino que había tristeza… Pero también orgullo. Él lentamente le acarició la mejilla con suavidad cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca para verlos así. La castaña se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada para impedirlo porque sabía que aquello era algo especial, e iba mucho más allá del amor.

-Eres una gran chica, Hermione – dijo Graham sonriendo – Y estoy feliz de haber estado contigo… - Comenzó a caminar, y ella lo siguió al instante – En realidad pensé en matar a Weasley… Pero cuando sucedió lo del accidente en el partido de Quidditch las cosas cambiaron. Creo que verte llorando al lado del cuerpo de él me hizo ver que tú ya habías elegido por él. De verdad lo quieres mucho, y nunca me llegaste a querer así.

-Pero lamentablemente no creo que todavía haya elegido por él… Es difícil – confesó después de suspirar. Él la miró confundido - ¿De qué forme le diría a Ron que me gusta cuando acordamos que sólo nos pasaban cosas extrañas por una confusión de nuestras mentes? Sería inconsecuente de mi parte.

-Inconsecuente sería no hacerle caso a tu corazón – dijo Graham sonriendo – Yo sé que él siente algo más por ti que simple amistad…

-Tal vez sea así, no estoy segura de eso – murmuró cansinamente – El problema es que a mí me gustaba Ron, y lo superé. No quiero volver a caer en lo mismo. A mí me gustaba cuando no era un petulante que se cree lo mejor del mundo por ser guardián, cuando no tenía ese grupo de psicópatas persiguiéndolo como si fuera el último hombre en el mundo…

-¿Y si te llegó gustar porque todavía queda algo del Weasley que te atraía?

-Odio esta situación – dijo finalmente con ganas de gritar.

Él la detuvo y le tomó la mano. Vio el anillo que le había regalado y una pulsera muy bonita, la que le había regalado Ron en su mesversario. Hermione se ruborizó sintiéndose el peor ser del mundo por tener el regalo de los dos todavía en su posesión. Era como si aún estuviera jugando con James y Ron, cuando las cosas ya no eran así.

-Ya decidiste, no deberías hacerte tantos problemas – le dijo con la voz ronca mientras acariciaba su mano – Pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a guardar un buen recuerdo de lo que tuvimos…

-También yo – asintió la castaña rápidamente – Fue especial tener algo prohibido por un tiempo – agregó sonriendo.

-Espero que en menos de dos semanas de verdad seas la novia del señor Weasley.

-¿Te refieres que le voy a tener que decir lo que siento? – preguntó alarmada.

-Bueno, señorita Granger, ahora si debo irme. Los exámenes no se escriben solos – dijo adoptando su tono de docente y soltó la mano de la muchacha – Mañana está el ensayo del capítulo 30 del libro, le recuerdo. Hasta luego, adiós – se despidió tomando los dos libros que tenía Hermione y se fue.

Hermione se quedó quieta en su lugar viendo como el profesor Graham se perdía entrando al castillo. La conversación que habían tenido la ayudó mucho y había sido bastante aclarativa en muchas cosas, pero aunque él le había dicho que esperaba que estuviera con Ron lo antes posible y que y había decidido, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Tendría que atreverse. Graham de verdad había actuado con mucha madurez, y se lo agradecía. Pero ella no sabía que él igual la seguía queriendo, renunció a ella por su bien.

**OoOoO**

_-Tu hermana ya se fue de la enfermería en la mañana…_

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado, pero le encantaba oír la voz de Hermione en medio de la tranquilidad. Era su puente de conexión a la realidad. Y últimamente se ponía tan feliz cuando percibía su presencia que le daban ganas de poder despertarse para poder verla, pero todavía se sentía sin muchas fuerzas para poder moverse.

_-Ayer hablé con Graham. Ya está todo solucionado entre nosotros… No seremos novios y sólo tendremos una relación de profesor a estudiante. Me alegra tanto que no hayan mal entendidos _– Cuando dijo eso, Ron pudo sentir un dejó de alegría en un su voz – _El único problema que tengo eres tú._

¿Él un problema? No podía imaginarse a qué se refería Hermione con decir eso, pero lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaban las concentró todas en su oído para escuchar muy bien lo que iba a decir la castaña que estaba a su lado.

-_Me gustaría que algo de esto fuera real, y aunque sé que lo que yo siento ya es real… No lo sé. Ojala todo esto de ser novios no fuera una mentira. A veces siento que soy una gran idiota por fijarme en ti, pero inteligente porque no me he decidido a actuar. No sé si elegir por estar sola y saber que me repondré o decírtelo _– siguió con voz triste _– Pero me gustaría que más que estar jugando, la palabra amor significara algo para los dos… Porque en este minuto esas palabras son totalmente vacías, al igual que hay un enorme vacío que hay sin ti _- terminó lentamente.

Unos pasos se escucharon y la presencia de Hermione se perdió totalmente. Se había ido dejando a Ron en un estado de sorpresa que jamás había tenido en su vida.

Tarde o temprano sabía que esto iba a ocurrirle de nuevo. Le gustaba nuevamente Hermione Granger. Aunque lo negara en frente de todos, era cierto, no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Y las dos partes de su corazón estaban felices, el Ron de antes y el de ahora, porque siempre tuvo la esperanza que todo lo que sentían fuera algo más que una confusión de sus mentes trastornadas. Y era algo más que eso. Ahora lo único que quedaba era decirle que también sentía lo mismo. Tal vez su noviazgo se podría hacer de verdad y ya no sería por conveniencia de los dos. No quería seguir siendo un vacío en la vida de Hermione, y tampoco seguir sintiendo un vacío persistente por culpa de no hacerle caso a su corazón. Ya no quería jugar con el amor, sino que el amor jugara con ellos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! El capítulo se demoró en salir, pero salió. Creo que mi falta de tiempo se debió principalmente que todos los días tengo exámenes y por los problemas con los liceos y colegios en Chile. _¿Y tú no deberías estar hoy en el paro nacional?_ Sí, debería… Pero salí arrancando del centro porque nos fuimos a meter allá, y si un guanaco venía, me tiraba agua y si terminaba en un retén móvil, casi en la cárcel… En fin, tuve miedo y me vine antes xD! 

Capítulo corto, capítulo raro, capítulo esclarecedor, capítulo conector del próximo capítulo que será… Creo que esas sería la descripción de éste capítulo. Lo siento si me salió feo y malo. Personalmente no me gusto, pero es necesario porque en el próximo casi todo se solucionara.

Creo que eso sería todo por hoy… No tengo muchas ganas de escribirles algo porque el día es horrible, sé que me resfriaré por andar metida en las manifestaciones y tendré que afrontar el castigo de mis papás por andar metida en el centro (pero no marchando tirando piedras, iba a la universidad católica al paro cultural… Malditos estúpidos que hacen que no tomen en cuenta a los estudiantes ¬¬).

Cuídense, adiós!


	13. Nuestro primer tú y yo

Capítulo 13: 'Nuestro primer tú y yo'

-¿Y sólo eso ha pasado?

-Ha pasado sólo una semana… No estuviste en la enfermería dos años, Ron – respondió Harry riendo.

-Es que, entonces, lo único de importancia es que ahora Goyle y Crabbe son considerados delincuentes juveniles en todo el mundo mágico – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

En la semana que Ron estuvo en la enfermería, entre durmiendo, descansando e inconciente; la noticia que dos estudiantes de Gryffindor, del equipo de Quidditch, habían sido atacados por Crabbe y Goyle había volado por todo el mundo mágico. Un extenso reportaje en El Profeta narraba los hechos haciendo que todo fuera más público. Es así como McGonagall tuvo que dar una conferencia a los periodistas y ser asediada por éstos por dos días completos.

-No sólo eso – negó con la cabeza su amigo – También que te perdiste una semana completa de clases extra de ÉXTASIS. Tendrás que ponerte al día con el doble de clases ahora.

-Claro, Hermione – asintió sonriendo. Harry le lanzó una mirada dura, pero se notaba que aguantaba la risa – Pero debes aceptar que el hecho que esos dos gorilas sean los más odiados es increíble. Te gusta la idea.

-No puedo negarlo. Me fascina ver como todos los abuchean en los pasillos – dijo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

Siguieron hablando mientras caminaban por los jardines durante unos cinco minutos hasta que vieron que quedaba poco tiempo para que iniciaran las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Así que se dirigieron al castillo comentando las pocas horas de descanso que tenían, ya que sólo se la pasaban estudiando y en clases.

**OoOoO**

Hermione y Ginny estaban en la pieza de la castaña. Las dos se encontraban solas, ya que Lavender y Parvati habían ido a mendigar maquillaje a unas chicas de tercero, así que podían hablar cosas privadas sin que nadie las molestara. De hecho, estaban tan sumidas en su conversación que no notaron que quedaban sólo cinco minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

-¿Pero todavía usas la pulsera y el anillo? – preguntó Ginny algo impresionada.

-Sí… Sé que se ve mal, pero no puedo quitarme ninguna. Los dos son muy importantes para mí como para deshacerme de alguno de ellos – se justificó ocultando su muñeca con la manga de la túnica – No es mi culpa.

-No, no es tu culpa – repitió la pelirroja mirándola con burla – Por supuesto que no es tu culpa que no puedas aceptar que de verdad te gusta Ro-Ro y ya no tienes nada con Graham… ¡Tienes que dejar de optar siempre por lo que se ve seguro! – dijo zamarreándola – Aunque sabes que sería más seguro estar con Graham… Aunque tener una relación con él no es nada seguro, siendo que él es un profesor y tú una estudiante… Bueno, ese no es el punto… Tienes que sentir cuál es el más seguro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó la castaña sin entenderla. La campana sonó y se escuchó débilmente en el cuarto – Me tengo que ir a clases… - dijo Hermione algo molesta por tener que irse mientras se ponía de pie - ¿No tienes que ir a Historia de la magia? – le preguntó a la pelirroja.

-No, ahora tengo dos horas de libertad – respondió sonriendo – Bueno, dos horas para llenar mi mente de conocimientos – corrigió al ver la cara de su amiga – Yo estudio, no te preocupes.

-Me alegro – sonrió – Nos vemos en la tarde – se despidió y se fue.

Una vez que Hermione cerró la puerta, Ginny suspiró. Le daba rabia ver que su amiga no se decidía. ¿Acaso creía que iba a poder estar con quien quisiera siempre? Pues, la vida no era así. Tenía que dejarse llevar en el momento de las cosas, porque el futuro no es existente en una relación; sino el presente. Sólo cuando la relación es muy fuerte se puede pensar en el futuro. Pero ése no era su caso: Su caso era que nunca le iba a decir a Ron que le gustaba porque sabía que no sería seguro estar con él. De alguna forma, tenía razón. ¡Ron era su hermano y sabía que era un idiota! Pero nunca como para que pudiera arruinar algo así con Hermione.

También, pensaba en las ganas de quemar el anillo de su amiga… ¡No! Mejor sería robárselo. A ella le quedaría mucho mejor. Siempre había deseado tener alguna joya, aunque fuese falsa, para poder tener algo lindo que ponerse.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Lavender y Parvati por ella. La pelirroja se puso de pie y las saludó más seria de lo normal. ¿La razón? Simple: Era la primera vez que se presentaba la oportunidad para decirles que ya no quería participar en la apuesta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Gin? – preguntó Parvati dirigiéndose al baño.

-Quiero hablar algo importante con ustedes – contestó la muchacha – Es muy importante.

-Claro, dinos – asintió Lavender.

-Renuncio a la apuesta. Me bajo – dijo Ginny mirándolas atentamente esperando su reacción.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – chilló Parvati desde el baño.

Parvati salió con uno de sus párpados ligeramente pintados y la mitad de sus labios pintados, ya que la otra estaba horriblemente mal. Seguramente cuando escuchó a Ginny se le corrió la mano y pintó todo menos sus labios. La muchacha se acercó a la pelirroja como loca mientras Lavender le preguntaba si estaba enferma como para decir semejante barbaridad.

-Estoy bien, déjame – le pidió a Lavender molesta – Y escucharon bien… No quiero seguir con la apuesta. No puedo seguir, eso es todo. ¿Acaso les cuesta tanto entender eso? – preguntó con un tono frío – Es una lástima que perdamos y que todos sus esfuerzos se hayan ido por el caño, pero prefiero seguir mis principios a seguir una idiotez…

-¿Cómo puedes salirte ahora? Se notaba que ya tenías a Harry arrastrándose por ti… Sólo falta un mes y medio para que esto termine. No puedes irte ahora – dijo Parvati mirándola como si no tuviera neuronas.

-Pues mira como me salgo del jueguito ahora. Es terrible lo que le estoy haciendo a Harry. Él de verdad me quiere y cree que yo a él… Y me siento tan mal haciéndole esto. ¿Está bien que me sienta una basura? Yo creo que no. Tal vez tú debas preguntarte cómo puedes salirte cuando te sientes de esta forma – Señaló con el dedo a Parvati enojada - ¡No voy a seguir jugando con Harry!

-¿Y tus planes de venganza? – preguntó Lavender – Tú misma dijiste que estabas dispuesta a hacerlo sufrir por lo que te hizo… Sino mal recuerdo tu fuiste la pobre a la que él le dijo que no podían seguir juntos.

-¡Todo eso se acabo porque me di cuenta que él también sufrió! – gritó Ginny teniendo cada vez más ganas de sacar su varita y matarlas – Tú nunca has sido la novia del "Niño Que Vivió", cuando lo seas, me llamas para que me cuentes cómo se siente…

-¿Acaso te gusta Harry de nuevo? – preguntó Parvati abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Y eso qué? – Se alzó de hombros la pelirroja - ¿Te importaría acaso?... ¡Si Harry me volvió a gustar es problema mío y no de ustedes!

La muchacha avanzó dando casi zancadas a la puerta y la abrió. Les dirigió por última vez una mirada a Parvati y a Lavender en donde su rabia se destacaba y hasta se podía pensar que estaba formulando algún plan para una muerte segura de ellas dos. Ginny se fue del cuarto dando un enorme portazo dejando a las dos chicas con la boca abierta por la discusión que habían tenido.

Ginny bajó las escaleras temblando de la rabia. Pudo escuchar que alguien abría una puerta y gritaba: _"¡Eres una traicionera, Weasley!"_, pero eso no le importo en absoluto. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro porque ese peso de culpabilidad iba desapareciendo poco a poco. No se sentía tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo. Por fin ya no estaba en la apuesta y podría coquetear con Harry porque ella quería hacerlo. Estaba libre.

**OoOoO**

Llegaron poco antes que la campana sonara. Harry y Ron se sentaron en sus puestos usuales esperando que comenzara la clase. Poco a poco los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin empezaron a llegar. Algunos de Slytherin miraban a Ron con algo de odio, pero Ron estaba tan contento que cuando vio entrar a Crabbe y Goyle sintió que jamás había sido tan feliz en toda su vida. Harry notó que su amigo estaba demasiado contento y se pregunto sino era por algo más, porque no sólo por el hecho que los gorilas fueran los más odiados era para estar tan sonriente. Algo había pasado y no le había dicho aún.

Tocó la campana y otros estudiantes más llegaron a ubicarse en sus puestos. Hermione llegó entre ése grupo. La castaña avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar a su puesto junto a Neville. Después de sacar su libro y un pergamino se dio media vuelta y saludó con la mano a Harry y a Ron que estaban dos puestos más atrás que ella.

-¿Por qué no la hemos visto casi nunca? – preguntó Ron cuando Hermione hablaba con Neville.

-Es que como toma más clases que nosotros, tiene más horas extras de ÉXTASIS – respondió Harry sin darle mucha importancia mientras sacaba su pluma – De hecho, desde que te accidentaste ha tenido clases casi todos los días… El domingo me dijo que estaba pensando en pedirle a McGonagall usar el giratiempo porque apenas tiene tiempo para comer y dormir.

-Eso le pasa por querer hacer todas las cosas – dijo el pelirrojo – Pero me parece increíble que no haya podido hablar con ella en los dos días que estuve despierto en la enfermería y hoy.

-¿Extrañas mucho a tu novia, Ro-Ro? – preguntó su amigo sonriendo - ¿No me dijiste que en realidad no te gustaba?

-Si no quieres que te pegué un enorme puñetazo en las…

El profesor Graham en ese instante entró al salón dejando a Ron con las palabras en la boca mientras Harry intentaba no reírse por el fallido intento de su amigo. Con la llegada de él, el silencio se apoderó del aula y la clase de ÉXTASIS extra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había dado comienzo.

**OoOoO**

El día se había pasado muy rápido para todos. En especial para Ron que aún estaba replicando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Tan rápido había pasado que ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor cenando en un ambiente bastante extraño, porque la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban agotados y unos pocos murmullos se escuchaban acentuando la triste cena de aquella noche nublada.

Hermione y Ginny estaban juntas hablando en voz baja para que nadie las escuchara mientras Ron hablaba con algunas de sus admiradoras en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Me alegro que ya no estés en la apuesta – dijo Hermione abrazándola rápidamente – Te estabas haciendo daño con eso…

-Lo sé. Y te doy gracias porque tú fuiste la que me hizo darme cuenta – asintió feliz mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca – Ahora sólo me queda que Harry me responda si de verdad quiere estar conmigo sin hacerme sufrir.

-¿Aún no te ha dicho nada de nada? – preguntó la castaña después de terminar su zumo de calabaza.

-No… De hecho no lo he visto desde entonces – respondió alzándose de hombros – Ustedes, los de séptimo año, están llenos de cosas. Ya casi no puedo hablar contigo porque no tienes tiempo, hoy mi hermano estaba llorando en la sala común porque tiene muchas cosas que hacer y a Harry ni le he visto su cicatriz en más de una semana – comentó algo preocupada – Me preocupa que nunca venga a decirme si me quiere…

-Él te buscara, lo sé. Debe estar pensado bien su respuesta – dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

Hermione tenía la idea en la apuesta de los chicos estaba involucrado Harry como parte importante. Las pocas veces que hablaba con él en los pasillos y le preguntaba por lo que iba a decirle a Ginny se ponía extraño. Y no le encontraba ninguna razón. Sabía que a su amigo le gustaba Ginny, la quería mucho y era muy raro que se demorara tanto en responderle algo que estaba más que claro y asumido. Entonces, la única respuesta que a Hermione se le vino era la apuesta… Se acordó de algunas conversaciones muy raras entre Ron y él respecto a la pelirroja. Y también que había prometido averiguar más de eso, pero con tantas cosas que tenía que hacer le parecía imposible. Pero ahora si que tenía que investigar porque si en realidad lo que pensaba de qué se trata la apuesta era real, sería lo peor del mundo. No quería que sus miedos se volvieran realidad.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme a las clases de Astronomía – dijo Ginny levantándose – Tengo que dibujar un mapa en dos horas… Espero que no sea una constelación difícil – comentó sonriendo - Nos vemos mañana. Adiós – se despidió de Hermione y se fue.

Luego de unos cinco minutos la castaña ya estaba tomando su pesada mochila para irse a estudiar cuando Harry se sentó enfrente de ella y la saludó. Hermione notó que su amigo estaba muy cansado y apenas le dirigió una sonrisa como saludo. Harry empezó a llenar su plato de comida mientras su amiga dejaba su mochila para acompañarlo.

-Te notas muy cansado. ¿Estás durmiendo? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Poco… - contestó antes de tragar su pedazo de pollo – Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer con esto de las clases extra de ÉXTASIS y no tengo mucho tiempo para descansar. Me di cuenta que debí ponerme a estudiar desde el año pasado – agregó mirándola fijamente.

-Se los dije siempre a ti y a Ron, pero nunca me hacían caso. Ahora ves que todo resulta más difícil…

-No quiero tus sermones, por favor – le pidió torciendo los ojos – Tú estás peor que yo porque tienes más clases.

-Bueno, no diré nada – Se alzó de hombros – Pero si quieres, podemos estudiar juntos en las clases que coincidimos. Puedo prestarte mis apuntes.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó rápidamente botando sus cubiertos.

-Claro que sí – asintió sonriendo.

-¡Eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione, y te estaré eternamente agradecido!

Después de eso comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientras Harry cenaba. Los dos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la sala común para hacer unos deberes de Pociones que tenían, y que con ayuda de Hermione, Harry podría subir sus calificaciones para que Slughorn no siguiera diciéndole que pasaba por una mala racha. Últimamente sus pociones le habían salido pésimas y su talento parecía inexistente. Lo único bueno era ver que su amiga estaba mucho más feliz porque volvía a ser la mejor en la clase, así que ahora estaba de mejor humor para ayudarle prestándole sus apuntes.

-Oye… Ron está muy feliz – dijo Harry levantando la vista de su pergamino - ¿Qué pasó?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¡Hermione, por favor! Tu novio está muy positivo y ha preguntado por ti en casi todas las clases. ¿Acaso se dieron un apasionado beso y no me lo han dicho aún?

-Sería mejor que te pusieras a hacer el ensayo porque apenas has escrito dos palabras – le ordenó Hermione apuntando con la pluma su pergamino – Además poco me importa lo que le pase a Ron cuando anda con esas huecas a su lado. Sólo somos novios por conveniencia… Y creo que deberíamos terminar.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y le preguntó si no estaba bromeando. Cuando la castaña le dijo la negativa, su amigo se le acercó y dejó de lado su pergamino olvidando por completo el ensayo de Pociones.

-¿Por qué tienen que terminar?

-Porque él dijo que era mi novio a Malfoy… Malfoy ya no ha hecho nada desde que nos obligó a besarnos en público – respondió algo nerviosa por hablar del tema – Y porque terminé con James la semana pasada cuando Ron estaba en la enfermería. Entonces ya no tengo ninguna razón para fingir que estoy con él. No quiero seguir en esta mentira… Me hace daño – al decir esto bajó su mirada tristemente.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡No me dijiste nada antes! – gritó molesto. Como ya todos habían subido a sus cuartos, Harry no tuvo que bajar la voz nuevamente - ¿Por cuánto tiempo más no ibas a decírmelo?

-No creí que fuera importante – se excusó rápidamente – Es que nuestra relación ya no era nada importante para mí – agregó al ver la cara de Harry – Por favor, Harry, no me digas nada más… Estoy muy mal estando de esa forma con Ron. Me hace mucho daño estar con alguien con quien en realidad no estoy.

-¿Te gusta Ron? – preguntó calmándose.

-Antes sí, después no y ahora sí – dijo cerrando el libro que estaba al lado de su pergamino – Es por eso que no quiero que sigas molestándome con el tema. Ron y yo no vamos a seguir siendo "novios".

Harry no dijo nada y volvió a escribir su ensayo. La castaña abrió nuevamente el libro y retomó su lectura para poder hacer sus deberes de Runas Antiguas. Los dos no dijeron nada por media hora en la que trabajaron y terminaron todo lo que debían. En pocos minutos guardaron todo y se despidieron cada uno para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-¿De verdad vas a terminar cuando te gusta? – le preguntó su amigo antes de irse.

-¿Serviría del algo que yo le diga lo que siento cuando sé que para él sólo significo algo falso? Él está muy bien con su club de admiradoras y yo no estoy bien con él. Creo que lamentablemente no puedo decidir por él porque no estoy segura de sus sentimientos – contestó tranquilamente – Tú eres el que debería preocuparse de lo que va a hacer, no te preocupes por mí. Dile a Ginny que la quieres.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Somos amigas y mujeres… Creo que me cuenta hasta con qué pie se levanta en las mañanas – dijo sonriendo – Yo sé que la quieres, así que no sé por qué te estás demorando tanto. Lo único que te pido es que no la dañes de nuevo – le advirtió.

-Lo sé… Ella es única – asintió bajando la mirada nervioso. No podía ser tan cínico de decirle que sí a Hermione cuando estaba metido en la apuesta.

-Está en un examen de Astronomía, por si quieres saber – dijo sonriendo – Me tengo que ir. Mañana nos vemos – se acercó y le dio un abrazo – Y déjate guiar por lo que sientes, no por lo que te digan – le susurró al oído – Adiós – dijo rápidamente y subió las escaleras.

El muchacho no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué se refería Hermione. Pero él no sabía que la castaña había notado como bajaba la vista nervioso y su tono de voz… Hermione ya sabía que su apuesta era estar con Ginny. Aún sin saber nada de nada decidió seguir el consejo de su amiga y se dispuso a ir a la salida de la torre a esperar a la pelirroja. Pero no podía ir así, porque los pasillos estaban vigilados. Así que subió a su cuarto y se puso la capa invisible.

**OoOoO**

Ron miró al extremo de la mesa y vio que Harry y Hermione ya se habían ido. Suspiró entre molesto y triste porque aún no tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella. En todo el día apenas la había visto y cuando se disponía a pedirle si podían hablar, Hermione se iba corriendo a otra de sus clases. Así se la había pasado todo el día y ya casi se le estaba terminando a oportunidad de decirle que él también la quería. Desde que la escuchó en la enfermería quería decírselo.

Estuvo cenando con sus admiradoras hasta que se disculpo diciendo que tenía que hacer su ronda de prefecto y se fue. En realidad la ronda empezaba dentro de dos horas más y tenía que hacerla con Hermione, así que sólo estaba vagando por los pasillos sin razón alguna. Últimamente se le estaba haciendo muy molestoso estar rodeado de sus admiradoras y tener la misma conversación de: "Yo soy el mejor guardián de todo el mundo". Lo único que quería era poder tener otro tipo de conversación más inteligente, como las que tenía con su "novia".

Sonrió pensando que le agradaba el hecho que esa palabra ya no debía ser entre comillas porque ahora sí podía ser su novia verdadera. Sonaba muy bien decir: _"Ella es Hermione, mi novia, una cerebrito insoportable…"_. Está bien, sonaba bien hasta decir que era su novia, porque era otra cosa muy diferente que le molestara que fuera tan adicta al estudio.

Miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las diez de la noche. Faltaba una hora para que tuviera que hacer su ronda con ella. Podría ser poco tiempo, pero faltaba mucho. Demasiado.

A Ron se le ocurrió un plan para poder hablar con ella mucho más rápido. Casi riendo por lo ingenioso que era se dirigió a las jardines corriendo pensando que si Filch lo encontraba, estaba expulsado de por vida de Hogwarts.

Cuando llegó a los jardines buscó una piedra lo suficientemente grande para que causara ruido, pero no tan grande como para romper una ventana. La encontró muy rápido. Después trató de ubicar la torre de Gryffindor y la ventana del cuarto de Hermione.

**OoOoO**

Llegó a la torre de Astronomía sin que nadie lo descubriera. Se quedó al lado de las escaleras aún debajo de la capa. Deseaba que Ginny terminara pronto su examen para que no se quedara ahí como idiota casi toda la noche. Pero quería que ella saliera pronto más porque estar en ese lugar le recordaba aquella noche fatal en la que los mortífagos invadían Hogwarts y él corría detrás de Snape para matarlo.

Antes que su mente siguiera recordando la catástrofe, escuchó unos pasos. Harry se puso atento y listo para atrapar a Ginny, en caso que fuera ella. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que se acercaban. Una sombra apareció al final de los escalones y comenzó a alargarse mostrando que era una mujer la que venía. Harry sonrió cuando sintió una voz muy conocida que murmuraba algo como: _"Odio mi vida, este maldito examen es una basura…"_ y cuando vio una chica de cabello rojo pasando a su lado su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS…? – gritó Ginny cuando sintió una mano rodeándole el brazo.

-Soy yo, Ginny – dijo Harry metiéndola debajo de la capa.

-¡AUXILIO, UN VIOLADOR ME ESTÁ ATACANDO! – chilló la pelirroja sin haber escuchado a Harry y empezó a pegarle con los ojos cerrados.

-¡SOY YO: HARRY!

-¿Harry? – preguntó abriendo los ojos y dejando de pegarle – Oh… ¡Harry! – dijo dándose cuenta que era él – Lo siento por pegarte, pero no es normal que alguien te tome y te meta bajo… ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó tocando la capa curiosa.

-Mi capa de invisibilidad – respondió sonriendo.

-Tu famosa capa – murmuró tocándola – Nadie nos puede ver, ya entiendo – dijo con voz pensativa - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó concentrándose de nuevo en él.

-Hablar contigo.

-Son las diez de la noche y quieres hablar conmigo. Tengo sueño y quieres hablar conmigo. Acabo de tener el peor examen de mi vida y quieres hablar conmigo. Estaba pensando en suicidarme porque me fue mal y tú quieres hablar conmigo… Veamos… ¿No está claro que no es el momento para hablar contigo? – preguntó con una voz molesta – Quiero irme a mi cama.

-¡Por favor, Ginny, necesito decirte algo urgente! – le suplicó.

-Buenas noches, Harry. Tal vez después podamos hablar, pero ahora no es el momento adecuado.

-¿Por qué no es el momento adecuado? – Arrugó el ceño.

-Porque yo NO QUIERO hablar contigo ahora, por eso – respondió recalcando evidentemente esas palabras.

Ginny empezó a levantar la capa de invisibilidad para salir, pero Harry le tomó la muñeca y la detuvo. La pelirroja trató de zafarse por largos minutos, mas sus intentos fueron en vano. Dirigió sus ojos cafés a Harry y lo miró con rabia. Él le devolvía su mirada de una forma tan fría y directa que pareciera que le estuviese dando una orden. Ginny bajó su mano haciendo que la capa volviera a cubrirla nuevamente y se soltó de Harry de forma brusca.

-Odio que me mires así – dijo enojada – No soy ningún sirviente tuyo para que me mires de esa forma… ¿Entendiste? – preguntó acercándose más a él.

-Pero es la única solución para que me hagas caso y accedas a hablar conmigo – dijo impasible - ¿Ahora hablarás conmigo?

-Está bien – accedió después de suspirar – Después de todo, tiene que ver con tu respuesta, supongo… Quiero saberla.

**OoOoO**

Hermione estaba poniéndose su pijama mientras se preguntaba dónde estaban sus compañeras de cuarto, porque aún no se encontraban. Pero, en realidad, le importaba muy poco porque tenía otras cosas en la mente para andar haciéndoselas de mamá de Lavender y Parvati… Como por ejemplo: Decirle a Ron que tenían que terminar.

Estaba en eso cuando sintió un ruido en la ventana. La muchacha terminó de abotonar la parte de arriba de su pijama y se acercó con cuidado. Volvió a escucharse algo golpeando el cristal y se asustó un poco. Tragando saliva comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta llegar a la ventana. Corrió las cortinas, la abrió y miró hacía abajo enojada.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Ro…?... ¡IDIOTA! – chilló esquivando una piedra que venía directamente a ella. Giró la cabeza y vio una piedra de tamaño regular en el suelo. Miró nuevamente hacía abajo molesta - ¿QUIERES ROMPER UN VIDRIO O QUÉ, LOCO?

-¡Sólo estaba tratando de llamar tu atención para que te acercaras! – respondió sonriendo torpemente.

-¿ACASO TE FUMASTE ALGO PARA QUE ESTÉS HACIENDO ESTE TIPO DE COSAS?... ¿BEBISTE WHISKY DE FUEGO, RON?

-¡Claro que no! – negó con la cabeza poniéndose serio. Le estaba dando algo de miedo ver así de enojada a Hermione - ¡Baja, por favor, quiero hablar contigo!

-¡BUENAS NOCHES, RON! – gritó Hermione empezando a cerrar la ventana.

-¡SI NO BAJAS ME VOY A LANZAR AL LAGO Y MORIRÉ CONGELADO!

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? – preguntó abriendo la ventana y mirándolo alarmada - ¡NO HAGAS ESO, ESTÚPIDO, TE VAS A MORIR!

-¡LO HARÉ SI NO BAJAS! – le advirtió sonriendo.

-¡NO SERÍAS CAPAZ PORQUE ESTÁS DICIENDO IDIOTECES, MEJOR ÁNDATE A DORMIR!

-¡ME SUICIDARÉ, ADIÓS! – gritó Ron dándose media vuelta y caminando.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS, IRÉ ALLÍ DE INMEDIATO!

El pelirrojo esperó unos segundos y volvió a ver la ventana del cuarto de la chica. La ventana estaba abierta, pero Hermione ya no estaba allí. La luz estaba prendida. Sonrió pensando que había llegado un poco lejos al decirle que se iba a suicidar, aunque sino lo hubiera hecho sabía que Hermione no lo habría tomado en cuenta. Necesitaba hablar con ella lo más pronto posible y si tenía que decirle que se iba a matar y tirarle piedras a su ventana era la única forma para lograrlo, pues así iba a hacerlo.

**OoOoO**

Caminaron bajo la capa hasta llegar a un aula vacía. Entraron y Harry aseguró la puerta para que no se abriera con su varita. Ginny se salió de la capa. El muchacho la imitó y la dejó encima del escritorio sin preocuparse de doblarla. Posó su mirada en la pelirroja, quien estaba de pie al lado del ventanal mirando el cielo, y sonrió pensando en lo hermosa que era.

-Mi respuesta a tu pregunta es sí – dijo Harry acercándose a ella – Te quiero.

-Te creo – asintió la pelirroja sin dirigirle la mirada – Pero no lo acepto. Lamentablemente no podemos volver a estar juntos, Harry…

-¿Qué? – preguntó el muchacho deteniéndose.

-Lo que oíste: No puedo estar contigo – repitió lanzándole una fugaz mirada.

-Me dijiste que si te decía que te quería íbamos a poder estar juntos de nuevo. Fue en la enfermería, lo recuerdo bien.

-Yo también. Tenía un golpe en la columna vertebral, no en la cabeza – comentó sin sonreír.

-¿Porqué no podemos estar juntos?

Ya estaba a su lado. Tomó por la barbilla a la pelirroja y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos cafés se veían brillantes por la tenue luz de la luna y el brillo estaba acompañado por unas lágrimas que querían escapar. Harry volvió a preguntarle antes de perderse en su mirada para encontrar alguna respuesta en sus ojos, en sus mejillas, en sus pecas, en su cabello, en boca, en su nariz; quería encontrar el indicio de la razón por la que Ginny le había dicho que no. Pero por más que buscaba no podía encontrarla y un sentimiento de desesperación comenzó a crecer en su interior.

-Siempre me fijo en la actitud que me hablas, en tu posición, en la forma que me miras y en el tono de tu voz. Siempre ha sido así desde que te conocí cuando era pequeña – dijo con la voz triste mirándolo fijamente – Y desde este año empezaste a ser extraño conmigo, pero era porque intentabas ser mi amigo después de lo que pasó. Lo entiendo, pero… - Su voz se tornó confundida y más triste si era posible – Desde que empezaste a decirme que debíamos volver a estar juntos, que me querías; desde que empezaste a coquetear conmigo he notado tu inseguridad. Eso no es normal cuando quieres conseguir a alguien. Cuando me hablabas notaba un dejo de inseguridad y miedo, en tu mirada notaba algo de culpabilidad y a veces tus silencios eran las mejores respuestas a todo… Esos silencios siempre significan que estás ocultando algo – dijo moviendo su cabeza haciendo que la mano de Harry dejara su barbilla – Yo sé que me quieres, pero algo me estás ocultando para que estés así. No estás seguro por algo.

Harry abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. Ella tenía toda la razón. Le parecía impresionante lo que le había dicho, porque era como si ella pudiera leerle la mente o se hubiera transformado en él para sentir lo mismo que sentía siempre que se acercaba a ella. ¿Pero cómo no tener miedo e inseguridad cuando sabes que te acercas a la persona que te gusta por una apuesta? Obviamente se sentía así a su lado porque le estaba mintiendo de alguna forma. Tal vez su amor no era suficiente, ya que había otra razón más sucia, por decirlo así, de su acercamiento a ella y le daba miedo que lo supiera. ¿Qué pasaría si Ginny se enteraba que estaba con ella por una apuesta? Aunque le dijera que la amaba no importaría; y lo sabía muy bien.

-Y te dije que ya no quiero que me hagas sufrir de nuevo. Con esa inseguridad que proviene por alguna razón, no sé cuál, me hará daño – siguió diciendo con tristeza – Es porque que no podemos estar juntos si alguno de nosotros no viene seguro a la relación.

-El amor significa dar todo de ti a una persona, al darlo todo vas a pasar buenos y malos momentos, Saldrás dañado y saldrás ileso a la vez – dijo Harry para que no se fuera.

-Pero tú no me vas a dar todo de ti… Piensa en esto: Estás inseguro, tienes miedo y le vas a dar tu corazón a otra persona. ¿Le vas a entregar tus miedos? Obviamente que sí, pero nunca le vas a entregar las razones por cuáles los tienes; de esa forma harás que Ginny salga herida de nuevo y es posible que no te quiera hablar de nuevo – explicó con una sonrisa débil - ¿Ahora me entiendes?... ¡No soy una idiota, Harry, sé que no estás lo suficientemente seguro para estar conmigo!

-¿Quieres que te diga por qué tengo miedo? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Ginny se quedó mirándolo y asintió lentamente – Porque si por alguna razón te das cuenta que lo que tenemos no es real, que si te hago daño y salgas herida de nuestra relación no me lo voy a perdonar nunca. ¡Por eso estoy inseguro! No sé si mi amor por ti sea suficiente para afrontar los problemas.

-No te creo… - negó con la cabeza rápidamente - ¡No me estás diciendo la verdad!

Dio dos pasos y quedó pegado a la pelirroja. El muchacho tomó su rostro y lo levantó un poco para mirarla mejor. Ginny estaba haciendo enormes intentos por no romper a llorar. Se le partió el alma porque ella tenía razón: No le estaba diciendo la verdad. No le decía la verdad en parte… Porque tenía miedo que ella saliera herida y todo terminara cuando su amor no fuera suficiente existiendo la apuesta. Sólo faltaba mencionar que la razón era la apuesta para esos miedos que le acababa de confesar.

-Te lo dije el año pasado¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si voy a tu funeral sabiendo que fue por mi culpa? – le preguntó con una voz tan triste y desesperada que no creía que fuera suya - ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te veo llorar sabiendo que es por mi culpa?... ¿Qué pasaría si mueres y es por mi culpa?... ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si me dices que me odias cuando es por culpa mía?

Ginny bajó su mirada y algunos cabellos le taparon el rostro. Harry ya no sabía qué más decirle. La quería mucho y quería estar con ella. Le daba lo mismo la apuesta y lo que dijeran los demás, sólo quería volver con Ginny Weasley. Ya le había dicho todo lo que podía para que ella cambiase su opinión, para que entrara en razón y ahora sólo quedaba ver si sus palabras habían surtido el efecto deseado.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme esto, Harry? – preguntó Ginny volviendo a mirarlo con dos lágrimas bajándole por cada mejilla – Te juro que no sé por qué siempre me haces llorar y por qué siempre tienes que ser tan noble… Tal vez es por eso que te sigo queriendo tanto – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero.

Harry abrió sus brazos y Ginny aceptó la invitación para dejarse abrazar por ellos. La pelirroja siguió llorando poniendo su mentón encima del hombro de Harry sin ninguna dificultad. El muchacho la estrechó como si la fuera a perder en cualquier momento, y tal vez fuera de esa forma. Su sentimiento de inseguridad mezclado con culpabilidad contrastaba con la otra parte de su corazón que estaba contento por tener a Ginny así. ¿Era tan malo lo que estaba haciendo para sentirse de esa forma? Pero cuando sintió los labios de la muchacha sobre su mejilla, toda preocupación se le fue y un sentimiento de alegría llegó para hacerlo abandonar su triste realidad: En menos de tres meses tenía que darle un beso a Ginny.

**OoOoO**

Vio a la lejanía como alguien se acercaba a él corriendo. La figura de Hermione se hizo inconfundible luego de unos segundos. Ron sonrió ampliamente contemplando como la muchacha corría en pijama y con su cabello todo desordenado. Se notaba que en verdad había salido de inmediato de cu cuarto para salir con esa apariencia tan descuidada, pero poco le importaba porque igual se veía guapa como siempre.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la castaña llegando a su lado.

-Sí… Pensé que era mejor esperarte que lanzarme al lago para matarme – respondió contento – ¿No te llegó ninguna piedra?

-Gracias a Merlín, no – dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando de alivio - ¡Eres un idiota, Ron Weasley, casi rompes mi ventana y por poco mi cara por andar tirando piedras! – Abrió nuevamente los ojos para retarlo.

-No creo que importara tu rostro, total igual eres algo deforme, amor mío – comentó riendo. Hermione lo miró molesta – Por cierto, me gusta tu pijama. Es muy sexy.

La muchacha trató de taparse, pero le era imposible, así que se cruzó de brazos mientras se sonrojaba. Su pijama era un conjunto de un pantalón de algodón y una blusa ancha del mismo material. Era de color rosado con puntitos blancos dándole un toque más infantil. Y por supuesto que no era nada sexy, a menos que la gran porción de cuello y el comienzo de su pecho fuera algo sensual… Era irónico, obviamente (**n/a:** He ahí mi aclaración que era irónico).

Ron sonrió divertido por la cara que tenía su novia y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. ¡Era verdad! Estaban a pocos días de iniciar el invierno y ella había salido sin zapatos ni un abrigo; sólo con su pijama al exterior del castillo donde hacía mucho frío. Se acercó a ella y abrió un poco su túnica y la abrazó dejándola dentro de la túnica para que se abrigara.

-Gracias, Ron – dijo sonriendo – Eres muy considerado con tu novia… Todo un caballero.

-Obvio, todo por mi novia – Alzó sus cejas de una forma tan picarona que Hermione se volvió a sonrojar – Por cierto… En todo el día apenas te he visto. Tampoco te vi en la enfermería cuando desperté. ¿Dónde has estado?

-El hecho que tú hayas gozado de una semana en la enfermería no significa que yo no tenía nada que hacer. Tengo más clases que tú, así que me la paso en las clases o estudiando en la biblioteca – contestó después de suspirar - ¿Acaso te preocupa que no hayas visto a tu novia en tres días? Parece que no tenía idea de la influencia que tenía sobre ti… - comentó riendo.

-Por supuesto que me preocupa cuando tú me dices que terminaste con Graham y que me quieres – asintió poniendo su voz más grave de lo usual. Hermione dejó de reírse y palideció – Sí, te escuché porque no estaba totalmente dormido – respondió por la cara que tenía la chica.

-¿Por qué tuve que decirte todo eso?... Soy una idiota, una idiota monumental – murmuró con ganas de suicidarse – Yo… Entonces…

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que me quieres? – le preguntó sonriendo.

-Nunca – respondió sintiendo que nuevamente se sonrojaba por la vergüenza – Porque yo sé que no te sientes igual que yo, Ron. Lo siento mucho. Sé que prometimos que no íbamos a dejarnos llevar por esto porque era algo estúpido, pero no es algo estúpido para mí… A mí se me hizo real lo que siento y…

-No digas nada, por favor – le pidió haciendo que se cerrara la boza por un instante – Porque…

-Tengo que irme – dijo de improviso Hermione bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana tengo dos exámenes y tengo que darle una mirada a mis apuntes antes de dormir. Además es tarde y le dije a McGonagall que no haría la ronda porque he dormido poco. Así que me voy…

Hermione dio un paso atrás y se soltó de los brazos de Ron que la tenían por las muñecas. Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero el pelirrojo la tomó de la cadera y la obligó a darse media vuelta nuevamente para quedar frente a frente aún dentro de la túnica. Ron le preguntó por qué le estaba diciendo que tenía que irse cuando tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó, pero Hermione insistió en que no quería escuchar nada.

-¿Para qué quedarme aquí? – preguntó la castaña mirándolo – Yo terminé con Graham, no hay ninguna razón para que estemos juntos. Yo sé que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo. Por eso es que no tenemos que estar juntos de nuevo. Ahora tendrás que librarte de tus psicópatas tú solito porque no pienso seguir jugando a ser tu novia…

-¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo? – preguntó abriendo los ojos nervioso.

-Porque… ¡Escuchaste lo que te dije en la enfermería, así que creo que te queda bien claro que no quiero estar con alguien que me hace daño al tener algo que no es! – gritó enojada por sus preguntas idiotas – Lo que tenemos nunca significó nada porque nunca hubo amor mutuo, y ahora el vacío de lo que tenemos se hizo más evidente – explicó negando con la cabeza – De verdad me da pena que termine lo nuestro de esa forma. Me tengo que ir…

-Tú no te vas a ir – dijo Ron molesto.

-Si yo me voy lo hago, no sigo las órdenes de nadie – replicó Hermione molesta - ¡Suéltame!

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches…

-¡Saca tus manos de mis caderas ahora mismo!

-¡Te dije que no lo voy a hacer hasta que me escuches!

La castaña se quedó callada y lo observó por unos segundos. Ron pensó que había sido muy fácil y abrió la boca para decirle lo que ansiaba desde tanto. Pero Hermione abrió la boca antes después de tomar una bocanada de aire.

-¡EL FAMOSO JUGADOR DE QUIDDITCH, RO-RO, QUIERE ABUSAR SEXUALMENTE DE MÍ!... ¡AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR! – gritó a todo pulmón Hermione haciendo que Ron quisiera taparse los oídos, pero le puso una mano en la boca a la castaña - ¡AUXILIO! – Pudo gritar Hermione librándose de la mano de Ron - ¡AUXI…!

Se quedó callada por lo que había hecho Ron. El pelirrojo se había acercado tanto que sus frentes estaban pegadas una a la otra y unos pocos centímetros separaban sus labios. Hermione pudo sentir la respiración entrecortada de su "novio" en su rostro y no podía articular ningún movimiento ni ninguna palabra. Su mente se quedó casi en blanco por la poca distancia que los separaba.

Ron estaba igual que ella. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y entrecortada por tenerla tan cerca nuevamente. Aún recordaba con claridad como ella se le había abalanzado en su mesversario y se besaron. Sonrió pensando en lo idiota que había sido por no darse cuenta en ese instante que de verdad le había vuelto a gustar de nuevo. Sus manos la acercaron aún más a su cuerpo y un calor que nunca antes había sentido se apoderó de cada una de las células de su humanidad.

-¿Ésta es tu forma de evitar que tus admiradoras se den cuenta que eres un idiota? – preguntó la castaña muy nerviosa - ¿Crees que con un beso se me van a pasar las ganas de irme de aquí?

-Por lo que estoy viendo no te has movido de tu lugar… - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez es porque me gustaría tener algún último intercambio de cariño con mi novio… Algo así como un delicioso recuerdo antes de irme a mi cuarto y saber que terminamos. ¿Te gustaría dármelo? – Arqueó una ceja sugestivamente.

-Por supuesto que sí…

Los dos acercaron sus rostros aún más dejándose llevar por lo que sentían y olvidando por completo lo que acababa de pasar. Ron pudo sentir que ése aroma entraba por su nariz haciendo que todo su corazón –incluso la parte del Ron Weasley de antaño- se sacudiera como loco esperando volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos esperando que estuvieran así una vez más.

-Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría – dijo Hermione con una voz burlona alejándose de él y saliendo de la túnica.

-¡Me engañaste! – gritó Ron tieso de la impresión y su rostro se tiñó de color rojo por la vergüenza de pensar en la cara que tenía cuando ella le había dicho: _"Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría"._

-De alguna forma tenía que salir de ahí… A menos que volviera a gritar que quería abusar de mí – agregó sonriendo – En fin. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos y te agradezco por haberme aguantado un mes y medio.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía el castillo. Unas lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas sintiendo que algo dentro de su interior se había roto y costaría volverlo a reponer. Había terminado con Ron Weasley. La farsa de ser su novia por fin había terminado y agradecía el hecho que ya no tendría que seguir sufriendo por algo que no era real. Algo que jamás lo había sido y que era algo vacío, sin ningún significado que pudiera llenar su corazón.

Aceleró el paso sintiéndose más triste que nunca cuando alguien le tomó la mano obligándola a darse media vuelta. Levantó la mirada y vio a Ron en frente de ella. Iba a abrir la boca para gritarle que iba a pegarle en la zona bendita del hombre cuando se le acercó peligrosamente.

-Nadie se va y me quita la rana de chocolate justo cuando iba a comérmela – dijo con una voz extraña -¡Por supuesto que me gustaría besarte!

-Bueno, nunca se puede tener lo que se quiere, Ron…

-Pero yo tengo lo que quiero – asintió rápidamente – Es por eso que te traje acá con la excusa que iba a suicidarme para decirte que yo siento lo mismo por ti.

-¿Qué?

Pero la pregunta de Hermione quedó respondida por una forma que nunca pudo imaginar. Ron se acercó más y la besó. La muchacha se quedó estática sin poder hacer nada hasta que le correspondió el beso de igual forma. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la rodeaba por las caderas y la atraía más a sí mismo.

Ése beso era la mejor forma para responder la pregunta. Ahí se transmitía todo lo que Ron quería decirle y lo que Hermione también: Que se querían. Ninguno de los dos podían creer que estaban así después de todo lo que había pasado, pero eran demasiado felices como para romper el beso. Nunca se habían sentido mejor porque los dos querían hacerlo.

Poco a poco se separaron. Ron abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione que aún los mantenía cerrados. La sonrisa más feliz de su vida se dibujó en su rostro.

-Creo que esa respuesta me aclaró todo… - dijo Hermione riéndose.

-Te dije que yo te quería, y te tuve – dijo Ron respirando aún entrecortadamente sin creer lo que había ocurrido – Tú también me gustas.

-Yo… Yo también – contestó Hermione abriendo los ojos y mirándolo – Creo que esto significa que…

-Que nuestro noviazgo pasó a ser algo más real de lo que creíamos – finalizó Ron – Nunca pensé que esto pasaría.

-Yo tampoco… ¿Ahora seremos novios de verdad? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

-Claro que sí. Pero creo que siempre hemos sido novios de verdad, porque desde el principio sentimos que esto era diferente – respondió rascándose la nuca – Después de todo, tú y yo hemos sido novios desde hace un mes y medio.

-¿Te diste cuenta que acabas de decir: _Tú y yo_? – preguntó la castaña – Me gusta como suena… Tú y yo… Nuestro primer tú y yo – dijo con una voz infantil que hizo que Ron sonriera aún más.

-Tienes razón, ahora podemos hablar de tú y yo siempre… - asintió mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y la abrigó con la túnica – Vayamos al castillo, creo que tú estabas por dormirte con tu pijama sexy. ¿Siempre me harás visitas con esas ropas tan sensuales?

-Si quieres que me ponga un sostén rojo de encaje, pantaletas y un látigo, pues consíguete a otra…

-Yo sólo te quiero a ti – dijo riéndose.

-Más te vale, Ro-Ro – le advirtió con un dedo en alto amenazante.

-Odio que me llames así…

-Entonces más vas a odiar cuando te haga esto – dijo separándose de él y salió corriendo.

-¡Vuelve aquí! – gritó Ron corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Si me alcanzas te daré una recompensa muy generosa!

-¡Prepárate que vas a tener que darme lo que quiero! – gritó mientras aceleraba.

La noche ya estaba en pleno en todo el ambiente y el frío parecía haber aumentado en intensidad, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo sabía. Ron y Hermione estaban corriendo al castillo metidos en su nuevo mundo. Algo que había empezado para salvar a Hermione que la expulsaran del colegio había terminado en algo más real de lo que ninguno hubiera imaginado. Ahora los dos estaban juntos de verdad. La noche estaba en pleno, el frío era congelante, las estrellas titilaban más que nunca y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido por una razón inexplicable, pero tal vez era porque habrían muchos más _Tú y yo_ desde ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Se impresionarán de ver que actualicé tan rápido, incluso yo estoy sorprendida por haber escrito este capítulo en un día, pero la inspiración me floreció de una forma que tuve que sentarme a escribir hasta acabar… Y he aquí el resultado de mi trabajo: El capítulo donde Ron y Hermione quedan juntos, Harry y Ginny están muy bien y el mundo es feliz. 

Debo decir que me gustó mucho. Hace tiempo que no escribía un capítulo por el cual me sentía tan satisfecha (creo que nunca en esta historia me había pasado, de verdad… Desde 'What I Like About You' no me pasaba algo así), así que me alegro se subirles el capítulo hoy mismo para que lo disfruten.

¡Casi me pongo a llorar con Harry y Ginny! Es que como está la apuesta, los sentimientos de los dos y lo que ocurrió en el sexto libro que me dan mucha pena… Yo sé que están destinados a algo inseguro en este fic y sé como terminara, más bien dicho, los problemas que tendrá en esta historia. Pero encontré tan tierna esa conversación que me siento orgullosa. ¡Y Ginny renunció a la apuesta!

Si me preguntan por Ron y Hermione… primero estaba muerta de la ternura, después me puse a llorar, luego me maté de la risa con el: "¡EL JUGADOR DE QUIDDITCH, RO-RO, QUIERE ABUSAR SEXUALMENTE DE MÍ!" xD! Después fue una mezcla de risa y llanto por el casi beso del principio… Y después fue ternura total, amor por el mundo, y puro color de rosa. ¿Por qué tan así? Porque en un momento me acordé de algo que me pasó a mí misma y decidí incluirlo en el fic: _"Eso te gustaría…"_ Eso se lo dije a alguien antes de besarnos (o agarrar como se diría en chileno xD!). No sé cómo explicarles el tono pero es de una forma casi riéndose y muy rápido… Pero amé como dejé a la pareja. Me quedó muy bien variada la forma en que los junté.

**¡Los amo!** Pórtense bien y nada de hacer cositas malas por ahí (si quieren mal piénselo, porque yo lo hice xD!), adiós!


	14. En el séptimo cielo

Capítulo 14: 'En el séptimo cielo'

Para todos nada importante había pasado en ése día, y menos en la semana. Los profesores seguían dando sus clases y ya preparaban los exámenes, los estudiantes hacían sus deberes como de costumbre y repasaban algunas cosas para los exámenes semestrales, los equipos de Quidditch Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw entrenaban para el siguiente partido. Todo estaba siguiendo su curso normal, todo excepto un acontecimiento que sólo dos personas tuvieron el honor de saber.

Cuando Harry y Ginny supieron que Ron y Hermione eran novios de verdad fue algo bastante surrealista. Los dos se miraron pensando que era el fin del mundo para que eso ocurriera, pero pasado el impacto inicial se pusieron muy felices por ellos. Harry empezó a decirles que era obvio que terminarían juntos y Ginny que ahora sería horrible ver como su amiga y su hermano compartirían sus gérmenes bucales con frecuencia.

-¿Por qué tienes que matar la pasión al momento con tu comentario? – preguntó Ron molesto.

-Tengo que ser tu hermana pequeña, para eso servimos - respondió sonriendo – Además que sólo digo que si tengo muchas pesadillas, ustedes serán los culpables…

-Mejor vamos a clases, no quiero seguir hablando con una perturbada como Ginny – dijo Ron tomando de la mano a Hermione mientras ella y Harry reían a carcajadas.

Ron y Hermione estaba muy felices juntos. Se comportaban muy parecido a como cuando eran "novios". Se decían bromas pesadas, apenas se besaban en público y en la mayoría de clases no se sentaban juntos. Lo único que había cambiado era que se tomaban de la mano con más frecuencia y que Ron era forzado a estudiar para los exámenes.

Era bastante extraño ver que el famoso y popular Ro-Ro pasara muchas veces en la biblioteca leyendo o haciendo algunos deberes junto con Hermione. La gente pasaba por alto el hecho y sólo pensaba que hay enormes esfuerzos que se hacen cuando estás con la persona que quieres. Y tenía que ser un gran amor para que Ron pusiera un pie en la biblioteca sin protestar.

El viernes, un día antes del partido de Quidditch, Hermione salía de sus clases de Aritmeticia muy calmada y satisfecha por ser la única en el aula en responder todas las preguntas de la profesora Vector. Cuando doblaba por una de las esquinas del pasillo, dos personas la interceptaron. Lavender y Parvati estaban en frente de la castaña mirándola de una forma muy amenazante.

-Contigo queríamos hablar, Hermione – dijo Parvati antes de hacer una mueca extraña.

-Podrían hablar conmigo en la noche, en los dormitorios… Ahora tengo que ir a Estudios Muggles.

-No, tiene que ser ahora – negó con la cabeza Lavender – No me interesa que tengas que ir a otra clase.

-¿Es tan importante lo que tienen que decirme para que no me dejen ir? – preguntó Hermione suplicante.

-Claro que sí – asintió Parvati - ¿Sabes que Ginny dejó la apuesta?

-Sí – contestó la muchacha calmadamente.

-¿Lo sabías? – chilló casi Parvati enloqueciendo - ¡Por su culpa estamos fregadas, vamos a perder!

-La idiota se está enamorando de nuevo de Potter – dijo Lavender cruzándose de brazos.

-No encuentro que tenga nada de malo… - musitó Hermione sintiendo como unas locas ganas de golpearlas se le venían a la cabeza.

-¿Tú sabías de todo esto?

-Es mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa – Y me parece bien que haya dejado la apuesta si iba en contra de lo que sentía.

Las dos chicas se miraron como diciéndose que Hermione Granger por fin había perdido la cabeza para estar diciendo semejante barbaridad. Lavender se acercó un poco a la castaña y le dijo como si hablara con un bebé:

-Pero por culpa de un capricho de Ginny, ahora perderemos una gran cantidad de dinero y perderemos nuestro honor como chicas de Gryffindor.

-¿Un capricho? – preguntó Hermione dejando su tono amable y poniéndose algo roja - ¿Es un capricho renunciar a una estúpida apuesta que dañara los sentimientos de la persona que te gusta y de ti misma? Yo creo que eso no es un capricho.

-¡Ginny es una imbécil! – gritó Parvati enfadada - ¡Y lo peor es que tú la apoyas, Hermione!

-¡No le vengas a decir a Ginny que es una imbécil! – le advirtió la castaña a Parvati.

-Tú eres una de las pocas que consideramos que valen la pena en este colegio. Si apoyas a Ginny, estás perdiendo nuestro apoyo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – le preguntó bajando la voz – Significa que sólo estarás rodeada de gente poca cosa a tu lado…

-No me preocupa en lo más mínimo.

-Deberías preocuparte. Tienes de amigo a un idiota que sigue creyéndose lo mejor del universo por haber matado a Voldemort, tienes a una amiga que no piensa en los demás con sus decisiones y tienes a un novio que no vale la pena – dijo Lavender sonriendo de una forma tan hiriente que Hermione sintió ganas de llorar.

-Sino mal recuerdo él era tu novio, Lav-Lav… Los que tengo a mi lado es gente que tiene cerebro, no como ustedes – Respiró profundo antes de continuar – Si no pueden entender que Ginny hizo lo correcto, pues déjenme decirles que son unas ciegas e insensibles… Y si van a decirme de nuevo que mis amigos y mi novio no valen la pena, juro que no les va a gustar tenerme como compañera de cuarto.

Hermione miró a las dos con rabia antes de rodearlas en silencio y doblar la esquina del pasillo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar las lágrimas que querían salir. Hacía tiempo que nadie la hería de esa forma. Parecía que con todas las burlas de Malfoy y su grupo de gorilas ya era inmune a todo lo que le dijeran, pero cuando hablaron de las personas que la rodeaban le dolió. Y mucho. Los dañaron a ellos y a ella. Quizás por eso tenía tantas ganas de preparar una poción para envenenar a esas dos idiotas en la noche.

-¡Ciega es Ginny por creer que Harry también la quiere! – gritó Lavender atrayendo a Hermione a la realidad - ¡Si tan sólo supiera cuál es la apuesta de los hombres…!

Siguió caminando haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado, pero le era inevitable no repetir aquellas palabras en su mente. ¿Acaso sabían cuál era la apuesta de los hombres para que hablaran con tanta facilidad? Debían saberlo, pues tenía que ver Ginny con todo eso. Y Harry. Lo peor, era que lo único que podía encontrar como respuesta era lo que más temía. ¿Y si era eso? Ahora sí que tenía que averiguar con urgencia.

**OoOoO**

Harry entró a la sala común cansado. Detrás de él iba Ron, quien estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en dos formas fáciles para matarse, como para darse cuenta que su amigo estaba igual o peor que él. ¿La razón? Pues, en Pociones les estaba yendo pésimo, mucho peor que para sacar un _Troll_ en los ÉXTASIS. Y no ayudaba de nada los acertados comentarios de Slughorn diciendo que era imposible que a Harry le fuera mal mientras a Ron le decía otro nombre cada cinco minutos. Harry y Ron necesitaban que les fuera bien en los exámenes y mucha ayuda en las clases normales como las horas extras.

El pelirrojo propuso que fueran a buscar el libro de Harry a aquella sala donde quedó abandonada, pero después de una fría mirada de Harry que claramente decía: '_Ubícate, Ron'_ prefirió no decir nada más hasta que algo inteligente le viniera a la mente.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Hermione… - dijo Harry después de suspirar cansinamente – Pero no quiero suplicarle que nos enseñe. Tú viste como se puso el año pasado cuando no era la mejor de la clase.

-Sino queremos morir lenta y dolorosamente, pues tendremos que pedirle ayuda – asintió Ron dejándose caer abatido en el sillón – No te preocupes, se lo pediré yo. La convenceré en menos de un minuto – dijo riendo.

-Bueno, con tal que sigan en el séptimo cielo, todo está bien – Harry también rió.

Hablaron unos minutos más hasta que se dieron cuenta que esas horas debían ocuparlas en hacer la gran pila de deberes que tenían. Aunque Ron pasara mucho tiempo con Hermione, igual tenía mucho más trabajo atrasado que Harry; así que el pelirrojo tuvo que trabajar el doble que su amigo para hacer todas las cosas atrasadas. Harry sólo pensó que sería imposible cambiar la flojera de Ron mientras escribía un ensayo de cincuenta centímetros de Herbología.

-¿En qué quedaron mi hermana y tú? – preguntó Ron dejando de lado su pluma y pergamino.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo… Sólo supe que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ustedes. Supongo que hablaste con ella para que todo se solucionara – dijo preocupándose más por la apuesta que por su hermana – No quiero perder.

-Es que… Las cosas son muy complicadas de explicar, Ron – En realidad, Harry no quería hablar del tema con él porque sabía que sería muy difícil y casi imposible que su amigo entendiera – Ya tenemos historia juntos, y por eso hace todo más complicado de lo que debería. Tú sabes que yo sigo queriéndola.

-¡Pero no digo que no dejes de quererla! – replicó sonriendo – La apuesta te sirve tanto a ti como a los demás. No tiene porque ser un problema que la quieres, eso incluso es mejor.

-Ella está muy dolida conmigo. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo sé que los dos hemos sufrido mucho, y ahora me siento pésimo haciéndole esto – dijo cerrando su libro molesto – No sé si seguir con esto o no.

-No puedes abandonar la apuesta, por favor. De todas formas te quedarás con Ginny.

-¿Sabes que estás hablando de tu hermana como si fuera un objeto? – preguntó Harry sorprendido por cómo hablaba de ella – Es imposible conversar contigo… - musitó recogiendo todos sus materiales de la mesa.

Harry guardó todo en su mochila y caminó hasta las escaleras para ir a los dormitorios, pero se dio media vuelta y se fue por el agujero. Antes de irse le lanzó una extraña mirada Ron detrás de sus anteojos haciendo temblar al pelirrojo. Sólo esa mirada se la había visto cuando hablaban de Voldemort. ¿Acaso había actuado tan mal como para que él se hubiera ido de esa forma?

Bueno, cuando se hablaba de sentimientos y cosas del corazón no era un experto asegurado. Debía aceptar que muchas veces decía cosas que no ayudaban al caso o simplemente actuaba no de la forma más adecuada, pero no era para tanto. Le era mucho más fácil lidiar sus propios sentimientos que los de los demás porque él se conocía bien. Y era mucho más difícil cuando se trataba del "Niño Que Vivió" y de su hermana. Quizás por eso le costaba entender por qué Harry no quería seguir con la apuesta aunque eso no influyera directamente en sus sentimientos a Ginny.

También le costaba entender sus sentimientos. Una cosa era entenderlos y otra diferente era conocerlos. Todo se había complicado mucho cuando era el "novio" de Hermione. ¿Qué sentía por la chica? Y lo peor era que sabía que antes le había gustado. Antes. Ahora le había vuelto a gustar. El problemita era que no quería arriesgarse y complicarse más por la vida, por lo que se engañó pro varias semanas hasta que no pudo lidiar más con la situación. Cuando Hermione se lo dijo todo fue un gran alivio. Él también se lo dijo y ahora eran novios de verdad.

Estos pocos días en que realmente estaban juntos habían sido unos de los mejores de su vida. No cabía en la felicidad y estaba en la séptima nube. Hacía bastante tiempo no se había sentido tan bien. Siempre había querido ser popular y reconocido, no ser la sombra de alguien más, pero ese sueño que tenía era bastante insatisfactorio. Nunca se llenó de una alegría duradera como ahora. Estaba con Hermione, había vuelto a ser amigo de Harry, seguía manteniendo su popularidad… Todo era perfecto.

**OoOoO**

Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común se encontró con Ron y Ginny. Los dos hermanos estaban jugando ajedrez mientras conversaban de las posiciones de los jugadores de Hufflepuff para el partido que tendrían ese fin de semana. Y ninguno de los dos pareció notar la mirada de reproche de Hermione, quien dejó su mochila en uno de los sillones, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Saben que estas horas son para estudio y no para vaguear? – preguntó como si hablara con niños.

-Ya hice todos mis deberes con Harry – dijo Ron sonriendo – Aunque… Si después me puedes ayudar con Pociones, te lo agradecería mucho.

-¿Y cuál es tu excusa? – Miró a Ginny.

-No tengo clases extra de ÉXTASIS, tengo muchas menos clases que tú y el ratón de mi mente dejó de correr en su rueda hace varias horas – dijo la pelirroja sin mirar a Hermione.

Ginny movió una de las piezas de color negro y pocos segundos después Ron ya la estaba matando con su reina. Ella bufó molesta mientras su hermano cantaba _A Weasley vamos a coronar_ porque había ganado, como siempre lo hacía, una vez más en su juego preferido después del Quidditch. Ginny le sacó la lengua molesta. Odiaba perder.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie y abrazó a su novia oficial.

-Muy bien – respondió sonriendo – Aunque me topé con Lavender y Parvati haciendo que el día se me arruinara un poco… Oh, es cierto – dijo posando su mirada en Ginny y se zafó de los brazos de Ron - ¿Qué les dijiste a esas dos? Te quieren matar y de paso a mí.

-Lo que tú sabes, mi buena amiga. Supuse que lo iban a tomar muy mal – agregó alzándose de hombros – Pero allá ellas con sus idioteces.

-Claro, te comprendo – asintió comprensivamente – Pero lo que me llama la atención es algo que me dijeron… ¿Harry y tú hablaron? – preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a su amiga.

-Sí, anoche.

-¿Y en qué quedaron?

-Pues… Tú sabes que entre nosotros las cosas van a ser complicadas, así que sólo llegamos a la conclusión que si queremos tener algo, pues, tendremos que empezar desde cero – respondió aún sin entender que Hermione le preguntara eso - ¿Y por qué tenemos que hablar de esto con Ron a mi lado? – preguntó señalando a su hermano como si fuera un estorbo.

-Soy tu hermano, debes tenerme confianza – dijo Ron haciéndose la víctima – Además quiero saber qué están ustedes… Harry es mi amigo y tú eres, por mala suerte, mi hermana. No tiene nada de malo que me informen de la situación – Era una mentira: Quería saber qué estaba haciendo Harry para cumplir la apuesta - ¿Qué significa que partan desde cero?

-No te lo digo, es lenguaje femenino – dijo antes de mirar nuevamente a la castaña - No entiendo por qué me lo preguntas… Te podría haber dicho en la noche.

-Es que quiero saber cuáles son las intenciones de Harry… ¿Qué te pasa, Ron?

Extrañamente las piezas de ajedrez se cayeron al suelo y Ron quedó en el suelo. Lo más posible era que había puesto su mano apoyándose en la mesa, e inexplicablemente, movió la mano para que toda todas piezas cayeran de esa forma. Pero Hermione notó algo en él que la hizo dudar que todo fuera simple casualidad: Estaba demasiado nervioso. Y justo pasó cuando habló de las intenciones de Harry. Era demasiado justo como para que fuera un simple accidente cotidiano. Ron estaba al tanto de algo sobre las intenciones de Harry. ¿Pero de qué?

El muchacho recogió torpemente las piezas. Hermione y Ginny también se agacharon y lo ayudaron hasta que todas las piezas volvieron a estar sobre la mesa.

-A mí no me pasa nada. Absolutamente nada. No es como si estuviera escondiendo algo… No, claro que no – dijo Ron rápidamente. Hermione y Ginny se miraron confundidas - ¿Por qué se miran así? Sólo les digo la verdad.

-Pobrecito… Mis padres debieron haber tenido un mal día para haberlo hecho tan imbécil – comentó Ginny torciendo los ojos mientras Hermione reía y Ron se sonrojaba - ¿Lan intenciones de Harry? Pero tú siempre has confiado en Harry y…

-No, Ginny, es sólo una estupidez mía – le interrumpió su amiga mirando de reojo a Ron – No me hagas caso.

-Eh… Está bien – asintió sin entender mucho.

Ron suspiró aliviado que terminaran el tema. Tenía dos muy buenas razones para ponerse así: Si llegaran a descubrir que lo de la apuesta sería el fin del mundo y no quería que se enojaran con él. Pero debía admitir que al ver cómo su hermana hablaba de Harry y la mirada de Hermione, no le gustaba para nada mentirles. Estaba demasiado bien con Hermione como para que todo se arruinara por algo estúpido. Y tampoco quería hacerle daño a su hermana mintiéndole acerca de algo tan importante. Aunque el hecho de la apuesta no influía para nada en los sentimientos de Harry hacia ella, entonces… No, no había ningún entonces. Todo estaba mal. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas?

Luego de algunos minutos, unas amigas de Ginny entraron en la sala común y le dijeron que tenían que contarle algo muy importante acerca de una chica de Slytherin. La muchacha se despidió de Ron y Hermione antes de ir a los dormitorios con sus amigas.

-Ven aquí… - dijo Ron abriendo sus brazos mientras se sentaba en la silla donde antes jugaba ajedrez con Ginny.

-¿Quién dijo que me gustaría sentarme allí? – preguntó arqueando una ceja - ¡Era una broma! – agregó al ver la cara del pelirrojo – Si quiero sentarme allí…

Hermione se sentó en las piernas del muchacho con lentitud. Sonrió cuando él la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura mientras Ron sólo se quedaba en silencio disfrutando de estar así. Los dos sentían que estar así era perfecto. Estaban en la séptima nube del cielo y no veían nada más abajo, porque ya nada más importaba. Sólo los dos eran lo único que existía en su pequeño mundo. Nada importaba allí, parecía que estuvieran en una nube muy lejana a la tierra. No existía nadie más.

Estaban en completo silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Y así pasaron unos minutos. Ron empezó a jugar con las manos de Hermione mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura y la castaña sólo reía por las cosquillas que le hacía de vez en cuando en la cintura.

Justo en ese momento entraron Lavender y Parvati a la sala común. No venían conversando, por lo que no interrumpieron a la pareja. Lavender los miró mientras crispaba sus labios molesta.

-Ay… Qué lindos se ven – comentó Parvati sonriendo – Nunca los había visto así de juntos y abrazados. Me parece que se ven tan bien.

-Me parece que es para vomitar – dijo Lavender antes de cerrar los ojos y caminar a las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios de chicas.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó su amiga siguiéndola.

-Nada, no me pasa absolutamente nada – contestó volteando para encarar a Parvati, pero su mirada se dirigió a la pareja del fondo – Dejémoslos vivir en el séptimo cielo… - dijo antes de subir.

Ni Ron o Hermione notaron a las dos amigas cuando entraron, ni de lo que hablaban, ni de cómo subían a los cuartos. Estaban enfrascados en su propia realidad como para ocuparse de alguien más. Y hubiera sido mejor que ninguno de los dos hubiera visto aquella escena. ¿Por qué? Porque Hermione se habría acordado de lo que le gritó Lavender, recordaría el nerviosismo de Ron, le preguntaría acerca de ello y todo podría terminar mal… Pero ninguno de los dos notó nada y seguían igual de bien que siempre. O incluso mucho mejor.

-Me encanta que de verdad sea la novia de Ro-Ro – comentó Hermione sonriendo.

-Sí… Aunque desde hace tiempo aprovechas los beneficios de estar con alguien como yo – dijo guiñando un ojo. La muchacha le dio un golpe suave en el brazo – Vale. Pero debes decir que tienes beneficios por estar conmigo.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó soltándose de Ron - ¿Cómo cuáles? – Se cruzó de brazos en frente suyo.

-Bueno… Muchas chicas te saludan en los pasillos, eres el tema de conversación de mucha gente, puedes tener acceso exclusivo a los vestidores de Quidditch.

-Siempre he podido entrar – dijo Hermione riendo – O sea… Durante toda mi vida he sido amiga tuya y de Harry. Ese derecho es mío desde hace tiempo – Se inclinó un poco y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio – El único beneficio que tengo es que puedo hacer esto cuando a mí se me de la gana – dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios – Y también que puedo irme cuando tengo que estudiar Aritmeticia…

-No te vayas – le pidió tomándola de los codos para que no sacar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – Me vas a abandonar…

-Puedo ayudarte en Pociones – le propuso. Ron asintió contento – Entonces vayamos a buscar a Harry. No quiero hacérmelas de profesora dos veces.

-Mejor enséñame después.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo muchas ganas ahora… - respondió sonriendo – Anda a estudiar. Yo tengo que ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre algo del equipo – mintió rápidamente.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Harry?

-No, ninguno – negó con la cabeza – Nos vemos – se despidió antes de darle un beso.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione volvió a aparecer nuevamente. Vio como Ron salía de la sala común mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Estaba muy feliz. Y era verdad: Estaba en el séptimo cielo.

**OoOoO**

Harry no sabía cómo había terminado allí. Ah, sí. Todo había comenzado desde que salió de la sala común enojado por la actitud de Ron. Sí, Ron era un imbécil. Aunque estuviera con Hermione, ella nunca podría hacer que él se diera cuenta de las estupideces que decía. Si tan sólo se escuchara cuando hablaba… En fin, eso es otro asunto.

Cuando salió de la sala común no sabía adónde ir. Sólo le quedaban los deberes de Pociones, a los que debía importar la ayuda de Hermione, y el ensayo que estaba escribiendo, pero justo lo había terminado cuando Ron le habló. Caminó por los pasillos como un idiota y pensó en ir al Gran Comedor, pero eran las tres de la tarde y aún faltaba mucho como para ir a cenar y ya había almorzado. Y así vagueó hasta llegar cerca de las cocinas cuando se encontró con la profesora McGonagall. ¿Qué pasó entonces? Pues, la profesora dijo que lo estaba buscando para hablar con él sobre algunas cosas de los próximos partidos de Quidditch y se lo llevó a su despacho.

El muchacho aún sin entender nada, entró en el despacho de la directora. Allí estaban los profesores jefes de cada casa y los capitanes de Quidditch. Su mirada se posó en Malfoy y frunció el ceño al ver que el rubio se reía suavemente. Simplemente lo odiaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry poniéndose al lado de la profesora Sprout.

-Es que hay algunos problemas porque… - Y la voz de la directora se le hizo como un zumbido distante.

Miró cada rincón del despacho sintiéndose incómodo. Todo le recordaba a la noche cuando había estado con Dumbledore antes de irse a la cueva. Estaba todo en el mismo lugar. Los extraños aparatos, las copas en los estantes, los libros, el sombrero seleccionador y el telescopio… Era un lugar que despertaban todos aquellos amargos sentimientos del muchacho. Le hubiera gustado en ese momento estar en los jardines muriéndose de frío, pero no allí. Un pequeño nudo apareció en su garganta.

¿Por qué Rón se comportaba de esa forma? No podía entender que hablara de la apuesta como si nada le afectase. Claro que la apuesta no influía en sus sentimientos hacia Ginny, pero si ella lo llegaba a saber todos los esfuerzos que había hecho por acercarse a ella serían en vano. Realmente lo odiaría, nunca más lo querría ver y ya podía escucharla decirle sólo por su apellido y mirándolo con asco. Pero eso aún no ocurría, y estaba feliz. Entonces, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo. Hablaba como si su hermana fuera un pedazo de pergamino viejo o un caldero lleno de agujeros. Era como si no estuvieran bien.

Antes, recordó Harry, siempre Ron protegía a su hermana. No le tenía mucha simpatía, pero siempre la protegía. Aún podía ver la mirada de Ron cuando se besaba con Ginny el año pasado en la sala común frente a todos. Y todas aquellas miradas que le lanzaba cuando estaban juntos… Algo raro pasaba allí. Ron y Ginny debían haber tenido problemas de los que nadie sabía para que ya no fueran esos hermanos que se decían bromas pesadas, pero que se querían. Era imposible que Ron pudiera aceptar que apostaran para que él le diera un beso en tres meses a su hermana. No replicó ni nada; incluso él apoyó la idea. Eso era lo que le llamaba la atención a Harry.

-¿Y qué opinas tú, Potter?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry volviendo a la realidad.

-Te preguntaron si apoyas o no la idea, idiota – dijo Malfoy riendo.

-No voy a permitir que me llames así, hurón – le advirtió Harry levantando el puño de forma amenazadora.

-¡Silencio los dos! – gritó McGonagall mirando alternadamente a cada uno – Si siguen les daré un gran castigo a los dos. Y eso sería muy malo para usted, señor Malfoy. Otros dos meses de trabajos no le serán muy agradables – agregó lanzándole una mirada de enojo al rubio - ¿Y qué opinas, Potter?

-Eh… Estoy de acuerdo – asintió sin saber de qué habían hablado.

-Muy bien – La profesora Sprout aplaudió con feliz.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos más para que pudieran irse. Harry se despidió de la profesora McGonagall y después de dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. Su mirada se posó fugazmente en el retrato donde debía estar Dumbledore, pero él no estaba. Nunca lo había visto en las pocas veces que había estado en el despacho. Y salió detrás del profesor Slughorn.

**OoOoO**

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y la gran mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor. Unos pocos profesores estaban también cenando, pero la gran mayoría estaba preparando los exámenes que vendrían cerca de navidad. Aún faltaban casi tres semanas, pero como eran tantos estudiantes y diversos años, que tenían que empezar a trabajar con mucha anticipación.

Un gran bullicio se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Ron y Hermione cenaban juntos y en silencio. Ron estaba demasiado ocupado en su propio alimento y Hermione evadiendo las miradas de odio que le lanzaba Lavender en el otro extremo de la mesa. Si seguía así iba a ponerse a gritar; la estaba descontrolando con esas miradas.

-¿Cómo están? – preguntó Harry sentándose al lado de Ron y en frente de Hermione.

-Comiendo, como puedes ver – respondió la castaña sonriendo - ¿Dónde estabas? Quería explicarle Pociones a Ron, pero como tú no estabas…

-Fui a caminar y después tuve una reunión de Quidditch con los capitanes de los otros equipos – dijo sacando una porción considerable de arroz de una vasija – Y de hecho fue muy irrelevante. No escuché nada de lo que hablaron… Era bastante aburrido.

Hermione miró a Ron y después a Harry. Ninguno de los dos se miraba o decía algo. Cada uno parecía concentrar todas sus energías en mascar un trozo de carne como para perder tiempo en hablarse. La castaña recordó cuando pelearon en cuarto año. Todo porque Harry salió elegido como cuarto campeón por el cáliz. ¿Y si no se hablaban por días, como en ese entonces? No quería ir de un lado a otro ni ser una lechuza entre los dos. El solo pensar en revivir aquellos momentos la atemorizó un poco.

-¿Por qué pelearon? – preguntó dejando su tener y cuchillo en el plato – Díganmelo ahora – exigió viendo que ninguno quería hablar.

-No peleamos… - respondió Ron sin mirarla.

-Oh, claro que no. Entonces me parece que su amistad es hermosa. Me gusta como se hablan. Fluye la conversación de una forma nunca antes vista – comentó con ironía – Por favor, no soy idiota.

-Sabemos que no eres idiota, Hermione. Por algo tus neuronas son más desarrolladas que las nuestras – dijo Harry mirándola.

-Sólo quiero saber por qué están así – dijo ignorando lo que había dicho su amigo – No quiero que vuelvan a pelear como en cuarto año. Los dos se sentían muy mal con la situación, y lo saben. Cada uno quería reconciliarse con el otro, pero son unos orgullosos que no pueden. Y yo era una maldita lechuza entre los dos – agregó molesta.

Harry y Ron se miraron de una forma extraña. Los dos sabían que si decían la razón por la cual habían peleado, Hermione podría matarlos. Ninguno podía decirle la verdad, pero ella seguía insistiendo. Parecía que no iba a aceptar una negativa. Tendrían que arreglar las cosas de otra forma para que sus vidas no se vieran en peligro.

-¿Podemos hablar afuera, Harry?

-Está bien – asintió.

-Volvemos en un rato, Hermione – dijo Ron sonriéndole a su novia.

Los dos se pusieron de pie mirando a todos lados menos a Hermione. La castaña no sospechó nada porque estaba feliz que arreglaran sus diferencias y no notó las caras de alivio de ambos. Era otra ayuda del destino.

Caminaron rápidamente entre el espacio de la mesa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Harry despegó su mirada del suelo buscando una cabellera pelirroja. En todo el día no había visto ni un segundo a Ginny. Quería hablar con ella. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, quien escuchaba distraídamente la historia de un amigo, una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ginny también le sonrió mientras seguía caminando detrás de Ron.

Salieron del Gran Comedor aún en silencio. Harry dijo que no podían salir a los jardines, porque parecía que iba a llover con el día nublado que había. Ron propuso que hablaran cerca de las escaleras principales. Ahí se dirigieron con rapidez mientras sus sombras se alargaban a medida que caminaban por al antorchas de las paredes.

-Si Hermione hubiera sabido por qué peleamos, estaríamos ya muertos – dijo Harry para decir algo.

-Estoy demasiado bien con ella como para echar todo a perder por una idiotez…

-Una idiotez de tu parte – asintió Harry cruzándose de brazos. Ron le lanzó una mirada dura – Hablabas de tu hermana como si fuera un pedazo de pergamino viejo. ¿Acaso no te importa lo que ella sienta?

-Claro que me importa, pero… Ya estamos en esto y es demasiado tarde para salirnos. Debiste haberlo hecho antes, Harry, no ahora – explicó el pelirrojo apoyándose en el pequeño pilar donde empezaba el pasamanos de la escalera.

-Soy un idiota, eso es lo que me pasa – musitó sintiéndose el peor hombre del mundo – Pero no puedo creer que tú hayas aceptado la apuesta desde un principio. ¡Hasta tú la propusiste!

-¡Tú también aceptaste!

-Acepté porque era una buena excusa para acercarme nuevamente a Ginny. Desde que terminé con ella quise volver para decirle que no quería eso, que estuviéramos juntos. Nunca tuve suficiente valor para decírselo. Nos habíamos acercado como amigos… Y la apuesta era algo perfecto, como caído del cielo – dijo lentamente - ¿Comprendes? – preguntó y su amigo asintió – Pero no creo que tú hayas tenido una buena razón para aceptar todo esto. Siempre protegiste a tu hermana como si fuera tu hija. Hasta a mí me querías matar cuando empecé a salir con ella… ¿Pasó algo en el verano entre ustedes dos que no sepa?

**OoOoO**

Harry pasó detrás de su hermano. Sus miradas se cruzaron y le sonrió. También sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente, pero era casi imperceptible. Lo vio irse con Ron del Gran Comedor y volvió a dirigir su atención en su amigo, mas no podía concentrarse. Volvió a distraerse y miró a los que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se extrañó un poco de ver a Hermione sola y se excusó con sus amigos diciendo que tenía que hablar con la castaña.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga. Se sentó a su lado y la saludó. Hermione le respondió contenta y le contó que Harry y Ron habían peleado, pero ahora iban a hablar para hacer las paces. Después de eso la castaña se quedó en silencio y miraba a Ginny.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Ginny confundida.

-Es que… ¿Tú confiarías de lo que te diría Lavender? – Hermione miró instintivamente adonde se encontraba Lavender. Miró nuevamente a Ginny – Me refiero a que si confiarías en lo que dice siempre. ¿Puede que haya una posibilidad que sólo lo haga para dañarte?

-Para serte muy franca, no confiaría mucho en Lavender – contestó la chica también dándose media vuelta para mirar disimuladamente a Lavender – Digo… Parvati es mucho más simpática y tratable que ella. Además, Lavender es una de las más chismosas de todo el colegio. Tú sabes que siempre te decía algunas cosas amables cuando iban en tercer o cuarto año, pero por detrás hablaba terribles cosas de ti. Y súmale a todo eso que fue el juguetito para experimentar de mi hermano.

-Te comprendo – asintió Hermione sonriendo débilmente – A mí tampoco me caía muy bien Lavender el año pasado por estar con Ron… O sea, no estaba celosa – dijo al ver la cara de su amiga – Pero ver cómo la idiota estaba con él sabiendo que Ron no la tomaba en cuenta, era algo deprimente para el género femenino.

-Claro, te creo… - Ginny dijo esto con ironía - ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

-No sé si creer algo que me dijo – contestó pensativa – Lavender es simpática, pero no es como para que sea mi íntima amiga. Sólo una amiga para divertirse. Es por eso que no sé si creerle… Es algo muy hiriente para mí – agregó casi sin darse cuenta.

-Toma en cuenta que es Lavender. Si le crees es porque ya tenías la sospecha que eso era cierto y si no le crees, pues es porque confías en… Bueno, confías en que no te hará daño.

-Gracias, Ginny – Hermione abrazó a la pelirroja tiernamente – No sé qué haría sin mí.

-Te lanzarías al pozo de la perdición…

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó entre risas.

-Me lo dijo Binns hoy. El pobre no soporta que hable tanto en sus clases – respondió levantándose de su asiento – Ahora me voy… Nos vemos después – se despidió antes de ir caminando a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Miró como su amiga se iba atentamente mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Si era sólo algo inventado por Lavender no habría por qué creerle. El problema es que ya tenía sospechas de la apuesta de los hombres. ¿Cómo Lavender iba a saber cuál era su apuesta? Eso era lo extraño. ¿Acaso los hombres sabían que Ginny había renunciado a la apuesta?

Entre sus divagaciones, miró su reloj, y se dio cuenta que Harry y Ron se habían demorado ya casi veinte minutos. Se puso de pie después de darle una última probada a su pastel de chocolate y caminó hasta el vestíbulo buscando a los dos muchachos. Ni ninguno estaba por allí. Debieron haber ido a otro sitio a hablar, porque parecía que iba a llover como para que estuvieran en los jardines. Y si ése era el caso, entonces no sabía dónde buscarlos. Por eso prefirió irse a la sala común y allí los esperaría.

_-¿Comprendes?_

Caminaba para ir a la escalera principal cuando escuchó la voz de Harry. Hermione se detuvo y fue a esconderse rápidamente detrás de uno de los pilares. Con mucha cautela estiró un poco el cuello para ver si eran Harry y Ron. Lo eran. Se volvió a esconder con rapidez y pensó que era una estúpida por esconderse allí. No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón seguía escondida.

Empezó a caminar muy pegada a la pared para que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta que se acercaba. En pocos segundos ya estaba en el pilar más cercano, como a una distancia de un metro y medio, por lo que los escuchaba perfectamente.

-Pero no creo que tú hayas tenido una buena razón para aceptar todo esto. Siempre protegiste a tu hermana como si fuera tu hija. Hasta a mí me querías matar cuando empecé a salir con ella… ¿Pasó algo en el verano entre ustedes dos que no sepa? – preguntó Harry una vez que Ron había asentido.

-No pasó nada – respondió sintiendo que su amigo tenía la razón – Debo aceptar que en un principio di la idea y la apoyé porque Ginny propuso la idea que Hermione y yo fuéramos novios. Estaba enojadísimo… Pero ya pasaron los meses, de verdad quiero a Hermione y creo que gracias a Ginny estamos juntos.

-¿Entonces por qué tratas a tu hermana como basura?

-¡No lo sé! – gritó Ron desesperándose – Yo quiero mucho a Ginny y creo que fui un perfecto idiota sólo por pensar en el dinero, en vez de lo que ella siente. Sí, lo acepto: No me interesaba en lo más mínimo que tú estabas en esto porque la querías y tampoco me importaba lo que ella aún sentía por ti. En el fondo sabía que no te había superado, pero es mejor engañarse para tu propio beneficio – dijo el pelirrojo con una voz tremendamente triste.

-¿Qué hago ahora? – preguntó Harry dejándose caer en uno de los escalones mientras se despeinaba aún más su cabello – Yo quiero a Ginny, pero…

Hermione agudizó aún más su oído. Todo lo que había oído parecía serle imposible, pero quería tener la oportunidad de saber en realidad que estaba pasando. Parecía que hablaban de la apuesta, por que Ron mencionó dinero. Tenía que saberlo pronto o sino sus peores temores se harían realidad.

-Mira, yo soy tu mejor amigo y te voy a apoyar en lo que decidas – dijo Ron sentándose a su lado – La apuesta llegó demasiado lejos y será muy difícil que puedas salirte. Si te sales de la apuesta, pues yo te apoyaré. Sino lo haces, también lo haré. Pero tienes que prometerme que mi hermana ni nadie se enterarán de todo esto. No quiero que Ginny sepa después que se bese contigo, que lo hiciste por una apuesta… Yo sé que la quieres y que la apuesta es algo totalmente aparte.

Una extraña sensación partió desde su nariz y se expandió por su cuerpo. Era como esa especie de cosquilleo suave que te da cuando sientes unas enormes ganas de llorar por algo sorpresivo. Lavender tenía toda la razón. La idiota de Lav-Lav le había dicho la verdad y eso confirmaba que todas sus sospechas eran ciertas. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Harry y Ron participaran en eso? Nunca lo hubiera creído de ninguno de los dos. Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía salir de allí y empezar a gritar como loca. ¿Qué iba a decir?

Su garganta se oprimió y sus piernas no podían moverme. Mucho menos podía hablar. De repente, una sensación de choque le vino al cuerpo. El choque que le producía caer de aquella nube donde estaba con Ron y darse cuenta que sí existían personas a su alrededor. Parecía que su séptimo cielo ya no era tan perfecto como creía.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Ya sé que van a decir que me demoré. Sé que lo estaban pensando en cuanto vieron la actualización. Pero todo tiene una muy buen razón (siempre tengo buenas razones) y las principales son: Tuve mis exámenes semestrales (por cierto, aprovecho de agradecer a todos los que me desearon suerte… Me fue muy bien, sí! Soy la tercera mejor de mi curso/clase/año/o como se diga en sus países) y aproveché de terminar mi fic _"Querido Diario II" _para así no alargar la espera del final para los lectores de aquél fic y para poder dedicarme de lleno a esta historia. O sea que… Este es el único fic que estoy escribiendo, por lo que puedo ofrecerle todo mi tiempo disponible ahora. Sean felices por ello. 

Lo importante de este capítulo es la importancia que tiene la perfección de tu vida cuando estás empezando una relación. Todo es feliz, todo es amor, todo es color de rosa, todo es positivismo, todo es un todo. Pero cuando ya caes del séptimo cielo, te das cuenta que la persona con la que estás es un ser humano y puede cometer errores… Más que errores, diría en el caso de Hermione, es que te das cuenta que Ron no es tan santo como parece. Igual de todas formas tengo que decir que Hermione participó en un principio de la apuesta de las mujeres, así que no tiene mucho que recriminarle a Ron.

Debo decir que este capítulo lo escribí un poco más rápido de lo que pensaba gracias a: **principita**. Ella me agregó a MSN y me pidió que actualizara rápido para que ella lo leyera. Así que ahí nuevamente me puse a escribir (me dolía la mano en ese entonces porque ya llevaba escribiendo una hora), así que acá tienen el resultado.

Cuídense mucho, adiós!


	15. Problemas hipotéticos

Capítulo 15: 'Problemas hipotéticos'

Hermione decidió callar. ¿Por qué? Si su mejor amigo estaba coqueteando a su mejor amiga sólo por una apuesta… ¿Por qué? Muy fácil. Ginny también había estado apostando de la misma forma y con el mismo fin. Al igual que Ron, ella misma apoyó la idea en un principio y después se dio cuenta que no era nada bueno estar haciendo eso. No podía recriminarles algo que ella misma había cometido. Ya se sentía muy mal consigo misma por haber apoyado la apuesta en un principio como para retar a Harry y Ron de algo igual. Ella también debería recriminarse. Lo hacía. Y si hablaba, pues también tenía que decir sobre la apuesta de las chicas.

¿Entonces preferir mentir y hacer como si nada pasara? No, no era eso. Sólo era quedarse callada observando la situación. No podía tener opinión en algo que no le correspondía. Sería ser entrometida, aunque todos los participantes fueran sus cercanos. Solamente esperaba que Harry renunciara a la apuesta como lo había hecho Ginny. Ellos dos habían tenido ya muchos problemas como para seguir hundiéndose aún más de lo que estaban.

¿Ron y Ella? Aún seguían en el sétimo cielo. Se cayó, claro que sí, pero volvió a volar hasta allá. Seguía siendo igual de feliz, igual de enamorada e igual de soñadora. Pero había algo diferente: Siempre veía qué pasaba debajo de la nube, en el mundo real. Ya no estaba en un mundo totalmente aparte ni aislado. Tenía presente que también habían problemas y otras personas a su alrededor que de alguna u otra forma iban a afectar en su vida.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione al notar que Ron se movía inquieto a su lado.

Estaban en unas escaleras sentados. Hermione leía un libro mientras Ron, apoyando su cabeza en la falda de la muchacha, descansaba con los ojos cerrados. De vez en cuando los abría y veía encima de él la tapa del libro de Hermione.

-Nada… Sólo que… Nada – respondió sin saber por qué estaba así.

-Estás nervioso – comentó cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado – No tienes por qué estar así. Tú sabes que confío en ti – dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Ron apoyado en su falda.

-Te quiero mucho – dijo Ron sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-Yo también… Bueno, tú vuelve a dormir mientras yo sigo leyendo – murmuró abriendo el libro y poniéndolo unos centímetros más arriba del rostro del pelirrojo.

Presentía que Hermione ya sabía lo de la apuesta. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma podía verlo en su mirada. Sí, en su mirada. Una razón algo idiota, pero dicen que los ojos son las ventanas al alma. Y parecía que era así. Por eso estaba tan nervioso, porque no quería ocultarle algo tan grande como la apuesta. Pero el sólo pensar en la reacción que tendría su novia… Tal vez era mejor no decírselo. Después de todo es algo en lo que él no actuaba. Era un asunto de Harry y Ginny. Y cuando ella le dijo: _'No tienes por qué estar así. Tú sabes que confío en ti'_ era como si le estuviera diciendo que no se sintiera culpable porque ya lo sabía. Y si lo sabía… ¿Por qué no le decía nada? Bah, las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas, y Hermione aún más.

Y aunque fuera complicada, igual la quería. ¡La quería mucho! En tan pocos días su presencia ya era necesaria siempre. Influía mucho que ella tuviera otras clases que él, también que no se sentaban juntos casi nunca porque no les gustaba mucho eso de demostrarse amor en público; pero el sólo verla ya era algo bueno. Hermione lo hacía sentirse tan bien, lo hacía querer mejorar y sentirse más vivo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo. Desde que había empezado a ser el gran Ro-Ro y a alejarse de sus amigos. Ella era como una gran luz que le iluminó su vida.

**OoOoO**

Harry bajó las escaleras muy aburrido. Era sábado, sus mejores amigos estaban enfrascados en su mundo amoroso, ya había hecho todos sus deberes; y lo peor es que sin tener nada que hacer, le quedaba mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre la apuesta. Algo que no quería hacer. ¿Qué podría hacer entonces? Montar en su escoba y pensar en nuevas tácticas para el juego de un mes más… Estaba lloviendo, así que esa idea no era posible.

Miró quiénes estaban en la sala común. Neville estaba con Dean y Seamus haciendo el ensayo de Pociones en una de las mesas del rincón; y además de ellos sólo estaban unas niñas de segundo año hablando cerca del fuego de la chimenea. Una estaba en su sillón favorito. Si tan sólo hubiera estado Ron podría haberlas mandado a volar del lugar, pero como no tenía a su querido amigo prefecto no podía hacerlo. Y justo en ese momento, mientras observaba la sala común, alguien entró.

Ginny entró calmadamente. Saludó a Dean, Seamus y Neville con la mano al notar que los tres la miraban. Siguió caminando hasta que su mirada se topó con la presencia de Harry. Se detuvo y se quedó en silencio.

-¿No me vas a saludar? – preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-No es eso… Es sólo… Hola – dijo algo nerviosa – Creí que estarías en otro lugar, menos aquí.

-En realidad no sé dónde podría estar cuando está lloviendo y mis amigos están en su mundo romántico.

-Sí, los vi por las escaleras cercanas a la torre de Astronomía… ¿Y qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó acercándose un poco a él – No te ves bastante entretenido.

-Nada – respondió sintiendo como si estuvieran viviendo un _deja vu_: Harry va en su segundo año de Hogwarts y ve como la pequeña Weasley apenas habla en su presencia, y cuando lo hace está muy nerviosa y es un momento muy incómodo - ¿Y tú?

-Vengo de hablar con Demelza… ¿Fuiste a la reunión que hizo McGonagall en la semana, verdad? – inquirió adoptando un tono serio. Harry asintió - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habían decidido?

El muchacho movió incómodamente las manos. No tenía ni idea de lo que habían decidido porque no había escuchado nada. Y ahora que veía la cara de enojo de Ginny se daba cuenta que debería haber pensando más en el equipo y escuchar, en vez de pensar en sus problemas personales.

Las pocas personas que estaban en la sala común le ponían mucha atención a la conversación de Harry y Ginny. Para ninguno era novedad que después que Harry había terminado con ella, los dos estaban como amigos. Lo que era bastante especial era que aún seguían llevándose bien. Dean, Seamus y Neville estaban pendientes más por el asunto de la apuesta; pero por la mirada de Dean parecía que –para él- había otra razón.

-No digas nada, pero creo que será mejor que vayamos a hablar afuera… - murmuró la pelirroja inclinándose a él para que escuchara mejor – Dean nos está mirando con una cara… - agregó sonriendo.

-Sí, ya veo – asintió mirando de reojo al chico - ¿Estará celoso? – preguntó casi riendo.

-No sé y me da lo mismo lo que él piense.

-Deberíamos decirle que estamos hablando algo de Quidditch.

-Siempre tan bueno, Potter… ¿Tú crees que me importa él? – preguntó y le tomó el brazo – Vamos – dijo.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la sala común bajo la atenta mirada de Dean Thomas. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que todo esto hacía parecer que fueran novios. La cara de Dean cuando besó a Ginny la primera vez o algunas miradas que le lanzaba cuando estaba cerca de ellos en aquellas semanas de novios. Era bastante divertido recordar todo aquello, pero no eran novios y sólo hablaban de Quidditch. No estaba tan malo soñar.

La Dama Gorda al verlos salir juntos empezó a preguntarles si habían vuelto y después a comentar que se veían tan tiernos. Harry dijo que no habían vuelto antes que se fueran. A veces ella le daba algo de miedo. Era muy chismosa. Ya podía imaginarse que iba a decirle a todas las pinturas que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley eran nuevamente novios. Qué fastidio.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué nuestro querido capitán no nos informa de nada? – preguntó Ginny en un tono irónico.

-Para serte muy honesto… No escuché nada de lo que hablaron – respondió esperando que ella se pusiera a gritar como loca, pero Ginny sólo se detuvo y lo miró exigiendo una explicación – Justo había peleado con Ron y pensaba más en lo idiota que era mientras hablaban de hacer cambios y qué se yo… Puede que sea mi culpa, pero creo que no es nada importante. ¿Verdad? – Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Para ti no debe ser importante, pero para el resto del equipo que no tiene escobas tan buenas como las tuyas, lo es – contestó seriamente – Cambiaran las escobas del colegio por unas Nimbus 2000.

-¿En serio?

-No, en broma – dijo aún sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro - ¡Hablo en serio! – Y empezó a reírse.

-Me alegro… Ahora en los entrenamientos, los que no tienen escobas rápidas, podrán volar mucho mejor. ¡Y en los partidos también! – gritó emocionado.

-Me das algo de miedo… - musitó la pelirroja viendo con temor a Harry.

-¡Tenemos que empezar a entrenar de inmediato con esta nueva buena!

-Pero si queda un mes para que recién venga nuestro partido… - dijo Ginny viendo a Harry como si estuviera loco - ¿Harry, estás bien?

-Sí… Disculpa – dijo sonriendo torpemente – Es que me estoy dando cuenta que me queda mi último año en Hogwarts y tenemos que ganar. Por eso estoy algo obsesionado con los entrenamientos.

-Tú sabes que ganaremos. Somos mejores que los otros equipos – Con ese comentario lo animó un poco.

Volvieron a retomar la caminata. Caminaron hasta llegar al sector de las escaleras movedizas. Bajaron por una mientras hablaban de lo difícil que era mantener el ritmo con las clases de ÉXTASIS. La escalera por la que bajaban no se movía como las otras, por lo que les era mucho más fácil hablar. Harry saltó uno de los escalones, sabiendo que era falso, pero Ginny parecía no saberlo y piso allí.

-¡HARRY! – chilló en la fracción de segundo que sus pies estaban suspendidos en la nada.

-¡Te tengo! – le contestó reaccionando rápidamente mientras tomaba sus manos – ¿No puedes subir?

-Claro… Como tengo mis piernas flotando en el aire, es muy fácil hacerlo – comentó asustada - ¡Súbeme, por favor!

-¿Cuánto comes? – preguntó haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para subirla – Apenas puedo tenerte así… ¡Estás muy gorda!

-¡GORDA TU ABUELA, IDIOTA! – gritó a todo pulmón la pelirrojo – Tengo miedo, Harry… - dijo ahora sin gritar.

Era una situación demasiado extraña. Todo su cuerpo colgaba en el vacío mientras lo único que la mantenía sin caerse era que Harry la tenía de las manos. Si él la soltaba, no tendría tiempo de aferrarse al borde del otro escalón, porque caería y hasta ahí llegarían sus días con vida. Tenía mucho miedo. En su cara se notaba el pánico que tenía de caer y también en el tono de su voz.

-Déjame pensar… - murmuró Harry cerrando los ojos – Debe haber una forma de poder hacerte subir… ¡Ya sé! – gritó abriendo los ojos - ¿Puedes sostenerte del escalón por sólo unos segundos? – le preguntó.

-No creo que pueda aguantar tanto – respondió nerviosa - ¿Quieres que me sostenga del escalón para que puedas agarrarme de los codos y así poder subirme?

-Vaya, inteligente nació la niña…

-¿No puedes usar tu súper fuerza para ayudarme, Potter? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Creo que la única solución es que te agarres del escalón y me sueltes.

-¡Me voy a caer!

-No lo harás – le dijo con una voz bastante tranquila – Yo voy a poner tus manos en el escalón. Además seré bastante rápido para tomarte de los codos – agregó sonriéndole - ¿Lista, Ginny? – preguntó. La pelirroja asintió – Esto va a ser rápido.

Harry aún la mantenía fuertemente tomada de sus manos. Se agachó mucho más y lentamente las guió hasta el borde del escalón. Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente y asintió dándole a entender que ya estaba lista. El muchacho puso las palmas de la pelirroja en el escalón y las soltó con rapidez cuando comprobó que estaban en buena posición para agarrarse.

Ginny se agarró del escalón. Incluso pudo sentir como sus uñas, que había cuidado desde hacía dos años, se clavaban en el mármol. Sus brazos se tensaron aún más y empezó a hundirse en el vacío. Ahora lo único que le quedaba que no estaba en el vacío eran sus manos. Cerró los ojos y tuvo que gritar. Grito muy asustada. Tenía ganas de llorar y se sentía idiota por no saber cuáles eran los escalones falsos. ¿No se lo había advertido Percy, cuando era prefecto, que los escalones falsos eran uno de los grandes peligros del castillo? Ya veía los titulares de El Profeta en la mañana siguiente: Ginny Weasley muere al pisar escalón falso de Hogwarts. ¡Sería patético! Una muerte muy estúpida. Mínimo tenía que morir con gracia, una muerte a su altura. No algo tan denigrante.

-¡Ahora sólo tienes que subir tus piernas! – gritó Harry.

La había agarrado de los codos y la subió como pudo, hasta que casi la mitad de sus brazos estuviera en el escalón. Ahora era mucho más fácil que subiera una pierna y después la otra. Ginny hizo lo que dijo con mucha lentitud, porque tenía miedo de caerse.

-¡Estoy viva! – chilló Ginny sentada mientras sonreía - ¡No me morí!

-Te dije que ibas a salir viva… - dijo Harry sentándose a su lado cansado – Pesas mucho. Yo creo que deberías dejar de seguir los hábitos alimenticios de Ron – comentó.

-Estoy bien con mi peso – replicó enojada – No es mi culpa que no tengas fuerza de hombre.

-Claro, critícame nada más… Después cuando necesites que alguien te ayude cuando pises escalones falsos, no me llames.

-Gracias, Harry – dijo Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Sin ti me hubiera caído.

Harry sólo sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. La muchacha no dijo nada y dejó que inevitablemente su cuerpo se inclinara más a Harry. Se pusieron de pie y siguieron caminando mientras Harry le hablaba de cómo reconocer los escalones falsos. A Harry le resultaba bastante tierno y algo raro que Ginny todavía no supiera cuáles eran los falsos, pero luego supo que ella nunca bajaba por esas escaleras, sino las que estaban cerca de la lechucería. Según ella eran más rápidas para caminar porque no había mucha gente.

**OoOoO**

Después de varios momentos de intimidad (**n/a: **dígase meter la lengua en la boca del otro… Lo siento por decirlo así xD!), Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados en la escalera. Como estaban sentados en el primer escalón, se podía observar con mucha claridad la lluvia cayendo en los jardines a través de los grandes espacios que había entre un pilar y otro. Incluso, gracias al viento, algunas gotas caían en el pasillo y hasta cerca de donde ellos estaban.

Hermione estaba muy cómoda al lado de su novio, pero se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Siempre le venía a la mente la idea de la apuesta. Había tratado de quedarse callada y hasta estaba segura que Ron ya había entendido que ella sabía. Mas, tenían que hablarlo. Quisieran o no. Ellos eran sus amigos, y Ginny la hermana de Ron.

-Quisiera hacer una pregunta… - dijo Hermione sintiendo como el maravilloso momento romántico se perdía.

-Claro, dime – asintió Ron deseando que no fuera lo que él creía.

-Digamos que existe un problema. Dos personas que quieres mucho están coqueteando entre si debido a razones equivocadas… Se quieren, claro, pero como hay otras razones las cosas se pueden complicar. ¿Qué harías? – le preguntó mientras se movía haciendo que el brazo de Ron ya no la rodeara - ¿Les dices lo que pasa o te quedas callado?

-Yo… Creo que sería un problema de ellos… Hablando hipotéticamente, claro – agregó rápidamente – Cada uno sabe lo que pasa entre ellos y lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Y si estos amigos, hipotéticos, son grandecitos para saber lo que hacen, pues, hipotéticamente hablando, ellos sabrán cómo actuar.

-Pero sus mejores amigos saben lo que está pasando y no quieren verlos sufrir… Hipotéticamente, por supuesto.

-Bueno, pero son sus vidas. No me dirás que te gustaría que otras personas se metieran en tu relación. ¿Verdad?

-¿Me estás diciendo que no me tengo que meter en los problemas de Harry y Ginny? – preguntó y se dio cuenta que, por fin, había hablado sinceramente – O sea… Si ellos fueran esos amigos, claro.

-Mira, te hablaré con la verdad – dijo Ron después de suspirar – Harry y Ginny son bien grandecitos para saber qué están haciendo. Si Harry quiere seguir con esto, pues no es nuestro problema porque él sabe lo que puede ocurrir si la verdad se llega a saber. Es su relación, su problema; no el nuestro. Además no sería bueno que nos metiéramos en los problemas de la otra gente… Hipotéticamente hablando – explicó mirándola fijamente.

-Me gusto tu respuesta hipotética, muy cierta – comentó sonriendo – Creo que nuestros problemas hipotéticos no son tan hipotéticos… - dijo mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza y dejó escuchar como cada gota golpeaba el jardín, los pilares y el suelo del pasillo. Una fría brisa llegó hasta ellos haciendo que Ron pasara un brazo alrededor de Hermione para que se abrigaran mejor. Y aunque empezara a hacer algo de frío, seguían allí porque estaban demasiado sumergidos en su mundo como para salir de éste.

**OoOoO**

Salieron a los pasillos que estaban casi al aire libre, los que rodeaban la mayoría del castillo, por lo que caminaron bastante cerca de la lluvia. Era muy agradable conversar con aquel ambiente ni tan frío ni tan caliente. Él aún mantenía su brazo por los hombros de la chica y cualquiera que los hubiera visto podría haber pensado que eran novios nuevamente, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Primero tenían que acercarse aún más antes de poder pensar en iniciar algo.

A través de la conversación Ginny se pudo dar cuenta que Harry no estaba como ella creía. Es decir… Si alguien fuera Harry Potter, por lo que tenía que ir en busca de los horrocruxes y matar a Voldemort; cualquiera estaría loco y a punto de suicidarse. No podría vivir sabiendo que tenía pocas posibilidades de vivir. Pero Harry estaba muy tranquilo, como si fuera un chico totalmente normal; al menos eso parecía.

-Todas las noches tengo pesadillas… Es terrible vivir con esto. Y lo peor es que no puedo decirle a nadie cómo me siento. Si Ron o Hermione lo saben volverían a su típica actitud de amigos que me quieren ayudar y empezarán a tenerme lástima – dijo Harry con la voz apagada – Aunque no quieran decírmelo, sé que me tienen algo de lástima. Lo sé. Y no me molesta tanto eso, lo que realmente me molesta es que quieran ayudar cuando, al final, lo único que importa es que si yo mataré a Voldemort. Mucha gente me va a prestar ayuda y darán todo de si… Está Lupin, Tonks, tu familia, los que quedan de la Orden… Pero todo depende de mí. Es por eso que estoy muerto de miedo, pienso constantemente que estos serán mis últimos días con vida.

Ella se detuvo pasados unos segundos de escuchar aquella declaración. Harry también lo hizo, pero no le preguntó por qué ni le dirigió la mirada. De alguna forma sabía que ella estaba algo impactada con lo que le había dicho. Y sin decir ninguna palabra la muchacha se soltó del brazo que pasaba por sus hombros. Ginny le tomó la mano sutilmente y lo guió hasta uno de los pilares.

Algunas gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos, pero no les importaba. La dulce mirada de Ginny era como algún remedio para Harry. Se sentía bastante nervioso y aliviado por decirle todos sus temores, y con aquella mirada todos sus males parecían irse sanando. Le encantaban esos ojos cafés. Ginny aún mantenía entrelazadas su mano con la suya e incluso la apretó con delicadez produciendo que sólo aquel pequeño contacto ya fuera suficiente para despertar algo en Harry.

-Yo también estaría muerta de miedo si fuera tú, Harry. No te culpo por sentirlo. Te culparía si no tuvieras miedo… Lo tienes porque eso significa que de verdad te importa mucho tus amigos, la gente a quien salvar, la Orden, el equipo de Quidditch, el sacrificio de tus padres, la muerte de personas inocentes, incluso me incluyo a mí. Quieres mucho tu vida – dijo sin romper el cruce de sus miradas ni el contacto de sus manos – Pero tú eres Harry Potter. Tanta gente ha estado contigo, mucha gente ha luchado contigo y te acompaña en esto… Tienes a mucha gente que te quiere y te apoya. No como Voldemort. Tal vez lo apoyen, pero no lo estiman ni lo quieren. Tú tienes amor – Al decir esto colocó su mano libre en su mejilla y lo acarició lentamente – Es por eso que vas a ganar, lo sé. Eres mi héroe y no nos vas a decepcionar.

Era casi lo mismo que le había dicho Dumbledore. Él poseía el amor para vencer a Voldemort. ¿Cómo Ginny podía decirlo de la misma forma que él lo había hecho? Era impresionante. Pero lo que más lo tenía sorprendido era que tenía la razón. Quería mucho a la gente que lo rodeaba en el mundo mágico, y perderlo todo representaba su mayor miedo. No le tenía miedo a que Voldemort lo matara… Bueno, la forma en que aquel ser lo podría hacer sufrir sí era algo tenebroso e impredecible, pero la gran mayoría de sus temores estaban basados en dejar todo lo que quería.

Y allí estaba ella. Una de las personas a la que más quería en el mundo. Ginny Weasley parecía estar más hermosa que nunca. Con su pelo desordenado y algo mojada por la lluvia, pero eso la hacía ver mucho más linda. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de no darse cuenta que existía antes? Había sido un ciego, y estaba más que claro. Demasiado ocupado con Cho Chang como para darse cuenta que estaba al lado de una persona maravillosa, alguien especial y que lo hacía sentirse completo.

-Creo que cada vez más entiendo por qué te quiero tanto… - Harry sonrió tristemente – ¿Crees que alguna vez podamos volver a estar juntos?

-Ya te lo dije antes. Aún no estoy lista para que volvamos – dijo calmadamente mientras dejaba de acariciar su mejilla y bajaba la mano – Estamos bien ahora, al menos eso creo. Además… Te estás aprovechando de mi lado comprensivo para hacerme esas preguntas – agregó usando nuevamente su tono risueño – Nos estamos mojando… - observó sonriendo.

-Y recién te das cuenta… - respondió Harry riendo.

-Claro, tú estás muy contento de estar casi bajo la lluvia conmigo. ¿Verdad? – preguntó juguetonamente – Primero me salvas la vida de caerme y ahora esto. Tienes mucha suerte.

-Tú lo dijiste: Soy tu héroe.

Los dos se rieron y caminaron alejándose de la lluvia. Después que decidieran que ya era hora que se calmaran, Ginny empezó a decir que no le debía nada a Harry Potter por haberle salvado la vida, ya que su deuda de vida estaba pagada por haber escuchado sus problemas. Incluso le propuso ser su psicóloga personal. Harry solamente se reía por sus ocurrencias.

A la lejanía del pasillo vieron que había una larga escalera que conducía a una de las torres del castillo, y en ella había dos personas sentadas. Ginny dijo que esos debían ser la parejita del año porque esa era la torre de Astronomía. Y, en efecto, eran ellos dos que estaban bastante ocupados besándose como para darse cuenta que a pocos pasos estaban Harry y Ginny.

-Creo que voy a vomitar… - dijo Ginny haciendo ruidos de arcadas una vez que estaban a su lado.

Ron y Hermione se separaron de inmediato y vieron que estaban allí Harry y Ginny. Los novios empezaron a toser sintiéndose muy avergonzados que los encontraran así mientras el rostro de cada uno se teñía de color rojo.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Hermione con la voz un poco ronca.

-Podemos pasear por el colegio libremente, los dos estudiamos aquí – respondió Ginny con ganas de reírse por las caras de su hermano y su amiga – Yo me pregunto qué estaban haciendo: Si besándose o una demostración del instinto mamífero en acción.

-Oh, cállate – le dijo Ron fulminándola con la mirada – Además… Esperen… ¡Están empapados y demasiado juntos! – Los señaló como si fueran criminales – Aleja tus manos de mi hermana, Potter.

-Estamos juntos como amigos… ¿Acaso ahora no puedo conversar con Harry ni tocarlo porque él no es mi novio? – preguntó la pelirroja con la misma mirada que tenía cuando la retó el año anterior por besarse con Dean Thomas.

-Eres algo exagerado, Ron – dijo Harry asintiendo – No estábamos haciendo nada malo… Nada parecido a lo que ustedes hacían – agregó riendo.

-Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Ginny te hace mal – Hermione torció los ojos - ¿Y qué ha sido de sus vidas? – preguntó más tranquila.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en el primer escalón mientras Ron y Hermione se sentaban el tercero. La parejita ya no estaba ni nerviosa ni sonrojada.

-Hablamos de Quidditch… - empezó Ginny sonriendo.

-Después Ginny piso un escalón falso y ayudé a que no se cayera…

-Luego seguimos hablando…

-Nos fuimos casi bajo la lluvia… - siguió Harry asintiendo.

-¡Y nos dimos un beso apasionado!

-¡GINNY! – gritó Ron enojado.

-No es verdad… Era sólo una bromita – Ginny le pegó cariñosamente en el brazo.

-¿De verdad pisaste un escalón falso? – preguntó Hermione alarmada - ¿Y estás bien? Podrías haber muerto… ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ello tan calmada?

-Digamos que es mejor hablar así a decir que realmente tenía miedo, para no preocuparlos. Además estoy bien… Gracias a Harry – agregó lanzándole una mirada agradecida al muchacho - ¿Y en qué estaban ustedes antes que viéramos ese colosal beso?

-Hablábamos de problemas hipotéticos – respondió Ron después de intercambiar miradas nerviosas con su novia – A veces es difícil buscarle una solución a algunos problemas.

-Pero si son hipotéticos no existen – dijo Harry sin entender.

-O tal vez usemos problemas ficticios para aplicarlos en la vida real – replicó la castaña sin evitar usar un tono algo agresivo contra Harry.

-¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Ginny dándose cuenta de que algo raro pasaba.

-No, nada – contestaron Harry, Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Vale… - asintió incrédula.

Ron empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa para cortar aquél momento incómodo. Harry y Hermione de a poco fueron participando más en la conversación porque se habían quedado mirando fijamente. Harry sabía que Hermione estaba al tanto de lo de la apuesta. Por algo había dicho eso con aquel tono de voz tan agresivo. Pero no le preocupaba, porque presentía que no iba a decirle nada a Ginny… Algo vio en su mirada que le aseguraba eso. Después de todo no existía ningún problema, sino sólo problemas hipotéticos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hello! Aquí aprovechando mis dos semanitas (de la que sólo me queda una…) de vacaciones de invierno. He estado escribiendo harto, para serles franca. Pero he estado escribiendo otros dos fics xD! Sí… Otros dos, pero da lo mismo porque no publicaré nada más hasta tener casi finalizada esta historia. 

Este capítulo intente entrarlo más en dos cosas: Que Ron y Hermione no van a pelear entre sí por la apuesta; y el coqueteo de Harry y Ginny. O sea… ¿Acaso todo lo de ellos dos no fue coqueteo? No quería ponerlo explícitamente en palabras, sino que se notara por las cosas que hacían. ¡Claro, rescatada por Potter y una tentadora conversación bajo la lluvia! Ginny es inteligente… Y es por eso que también se tocó el tema de los problemas hipotéticos, porque es una forma para Ron y Hermione de meterse en la cabeza que no tienen que meterse en los asuntos de Harry y Ginny.

¿Saben una cosa? Al fic le hacía falta tener una villana, oh sí… Así que habrá una! Prepárense todos, porque si odiaron a Lavender por andar con Ron en el sexto libro, por decirle así como así a Hermione de la apuesta de los chicos en este fic, pues… Créanme que será más que odio lo que sentirán próximamente por ella _bitch_ (tenía que decirlo! La odio ¬¬).

Cuídense y que la fuerza los acompañe, adiós!


	16. Viejas costumbres

Capítulo 16: 'Viejas costumbres'

Ya habían pasado exactamente dos meses y dos días en los que Ro-Ro y Herm-Herm –sí, las queridas admiradoras de Ron le pusieron un apodo a Hermione. Según ellas eso significa que la aceptaban como novia de su amado héroe de Quidditch- eran novios. "Novios" y novios, entiéndase bien a lo que se refiere. Pero para ellos era lo mismo si era "con comillas" o sin comillas, porque desde que tuvieron que hacerse pasar por pareja ya sentían cosas bastante particulares el uno por el otro. ¿Y de qué forma pudieron celebrar esta parejita los dos meses que cumplían juntos? De una forma que ni siquiera sé yo, la narradora.

Extrañamente aquel miércoles de principios de diciembre después de Pociones, la última clase del día, los dos desaparecieron misteriosamente. Harry ni se molestó en buscarlos porque con todas esas miradas de amor que se lanzaban en el día, ya estaba por sufrir un coma diabético con tanta miel en su ambiente. Y los que notaron que habían desaparecido no se molestaron en buscarlos. ¿Para qué molestar el momento de la pareja del año? Había que dejar que disfrutaran su amor. Todos pensaban de esa manera… Todos excepto dos personas: Lavender Brown y Draco Malfoy.

Desde el principio de la historia de Hogwarts, estuvo en el destino de Malfoy odiar a los Gryffindors, en especial a Potter y CIA. Pero últimamente su odio se estaba incrementando a la parejita del año porque sabía que Granger había tenido una relación con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que Weasley era una comadreja idiota. Ya sabemos de ese odio.

Pero Lavender… Ella era muy diferente. Un nuevo año, un nuevo amor. Sí, tenía a Seamus y era feliz. ¿Completamente feliz? No. Seamus no besaba tan bien, no la tomaba de aquella forma, ni se movía, ni la miraba como Ron. ¡Y ahora él estaba con la estúpida de Hermione Granger! Vale, Hermione le caía bien y hasta podía considerarse que era una casi amiga, pero ahora… La odiaba.

-Lav, tenemos que irnos – dijo Parvati parándose - ¿Lav, me escuchas?

-Sí – respondió poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué estás mirando así a Hermione?

-No la estoy mirando… - dijo volteando a ver a Parvati – No sé de qué me hablas.

-Desde hace tiempo que la miras como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. ¿Pasa algo?

-Absolutamente nada – negó rápidamente – Tenemos que ir a Adivinación.

-No me digas… - Torció los ojos – Vamos – Las dos amigas salieron del Gran Comedor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione desayunaban como siempre. Harry untaba su típica mantequilla en su tostada, Ron comía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y Hermione comía a velocidad tortuga mientras hojeaba El Profeta. Todo era totalmente normal. Todo hasta que Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione y le quitó el periódico de sus manos.

-Buenos días, chicos – saludó Ginny sonriendo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan optimista un viernes en la mañana? – preguntó Ron una vez que había tragado lo que tenía en la boca.

-Parece que por fin Hermione domesticó a Ron para que no hablara con la boca llena – dijo Harry riendo.

-Buen trabajo, Herm-Herm.

-Me dices así de nuevo y juro que te pego – Hermione no soportaba ese apodo.

-¿A qué vienes, Ginny? – preguntó Harry muy interesado.

-Necesito hablar cosas de chicas con tu querida amiga – respondió señalando a Hermione - ¿Me concedes algunos minutos?

-Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo que ir a Runas Antiguas… Hoy tengo mi examen semestral – dijo alzándose de hombros – Y de hecho estoy casi atrasada – agregó después de ver que casi todos los profesores se habían ido – Hablamos en la noche – Tomó su mochila y luego una pila de libros – Te quiero, adiós – Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron – Y adiós al resto del mundo – dijo despidiéndose de Harry y Ginny.

Ron siguió con la mirada como se iba Hermione mientras Harry volvía a terminar de untarle mantequilla a su tostada.

-Hay salida a Hogsmeade mañana… - dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie – Y como supongo que la parejita estará demasiado ocupada en su mundo, podrías ir conmigo a comprar los regalos de navidad. ¿Te parece, Harry?

-Sería una gran idea – asintió sonriendo – Mañana iremos juntos.

-Genial… Bueno, tengo que irme con mis amigos. Adiós – se despidió con la mano.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el chico ante la mirada incriminadota de Ron.

-Sólo ten cuidado con mi hermana.

-Tú sabes que yo no le haría nada malo… - musitó algo herido por la desconfianza de su amigo.

**OoOoO**

No podía concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor. Y siendo honesto¿Quién era capaz de escucharlo? Binns era el somnífero perfecto para cualquier día. Incluso Hermione, sentada al lado de Harry, estaba mirando fijamente su pergamino como si estuviera hipnotizada. Lo peor era que Harry, quién estaba a su lado, hacía un hermoso charco de baba que corría los apuntes de la clase pasada. Era asqueroso ver como la tinta se corría. Y sin su amigo despierto, pues no tenía con quien divertirse un poco.

Giró un poco su cabeza y vio como algunos copos de nieve empezaban a caer. El jardín de a poco se invadía de nieve. Los árboles ya casi sin hojas, el pasto oscurecido, las aguas del lago, las colinas y la lejana figura del Bosque Prohibido se estaban tiñendo lentamente de color blanco. La nieve le producía mucha tranquilidad, pero también tristeza. No había colores. Lo único que le alegraba de ver nieve, era que le recordaba que quedaba poco para salir de vacaciones… Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Pasaría las vacaciones en casa o se quedaría en el castillo? Le escribiría a su madre para saberlo.

Y divagando en pensamientos inútiles, no pudo evitar evocar en su imagen el recuerdo de lo que había sido su celebración del _dosversario_ con Hermione. Cerró un poco los ojos y dejó que su cabeza descansara en la mesa mientras esos recuerdos se hacían cada vez más presentes.

**:. Flash Back .:**

Habían ido a esconderse a la torre de Astronomía después de irse de las mazmorras. Ella estaba preocupada que los fueran a retar por andar entrando a aulas antes de clases, pero él le aseguró que nada pasaría. No habría clases de esa materia, por lo que podían disponer de la torre con toda libertad.

Justo ese día no llovió. Toda la semana había estado lloviendo sin parar. Era por eso que Ron decidió tenderse en el suelo y ver las estrellas. Hermione sonriendo en la penumbra se recostó a su lado mientras sus manos se entrelazaban instantáneamente. Siempre que estaban solos sus manos se encontraban por si solas para poder tomarse. Y los dos se quedaron en un completo silencio para observar la hermosa escena en frente de sus ojos.

A través del enorme ventanal que estaba en el techo se podía ver el cielo. Como había estado lloviendo los días anteriores, el cielo pareciera que se hubiera limpiado, porque se veía más claro y brillante que nunca. Algunas estrellas ya estaban haciendo su aparición en el firmamento. Parecía como si alguien hubiera echado pequeñas salpicaduras de diamantes en una tela oscura. Cada estrella tenía un brillo particular y cada una era hermosa. En conjunto todas formaban un espectáculo tan placentero que parecía casi ajeno a la realidad. Era como si estuvieran en otro mundo.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione en voz baja – Es hermoso.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar… Te quiero – Y se besaron.

**:. Fin Flash Back .:**

-¡Despierta, Ron!

Ron abrió rápidamente los ojos y se reincorporó algo asustado. Harry estaba riéndose mientras Hermione torcía los ojos desde la puerta del aula. El pelirrojo vio que su pergamino estaba casi bañado en baba… Si hubiera escrito algo, su cara ya estaría cubierta de tinta. Tenía algo de suerte.

-¿En qué soñabas? – preguntó Harry aún riendo – Porque para babear de esa forma…

-Cállate. Además tú también babeaste la mitad de tus apuntes – dijo Ron tomando su mochila – Me gusta la linda mancha negra de tu mejilla. Es muy linda.

-No sé cómo pueden dormirse en clases – dijo Hermione con una mirada recriminatoria cuando pasaban por su lado – Los dos durmieron prácticamente toda la clase. Harry tenía una cara de depravado…

-¡Te dijeron depravado! – se burló Ron mientras señalaba a un sonrojado Harry.

-Y tú hacías movimientos extraños con tu boca. ¿Acaso estabas besando a un perro o qué? – le preguntó alzando una ceja – Son una vergüenza.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí? Soy tu novio, no puedes tratarme de esa forma… ¿Qué pasa si soñaba que te besaba a ti?

-Tú no me baboseas entera, Ron – replicó la castaña sonriendo - ¿Acaso soñabas conmigo?

-No, soñaba con la tía Muriel…

-¡Harry, ven acá y di eso de nuevo, veamos si te atreves! – gritó Ron mientras corría detrás de él.

Mientras Harry salía huyendo de su amigo y Ron iba detrás de él para "matarlo", Hermione sólo se reía de la forma en que Harry corría. Le recordaba a la _Rana René _de uno de los tantos programas infantiles que veía cuando todavía no conocía el mundo mágico… Bueno, también había viso ese tipo de programas hasta los trece años. ¡Pero no había nada más en televisión! No era su culpa. Aunque debía aceptar que le encantaba… Se volvía a sentir niña de nuevo… En fin. Ahora tenía que correr detrás de su maduro novio y su amigo.

**OoOoO**

Era la hora antes de la cena y estaban en la hora de repaso de Transformaciones. En vez de hacer su típica clase extra de ÉXTASIS, la profesora McGonagall encontró que sería perfecto que ensañaran un poco lo aprendido y leyeran sus apuntes para el examen semestral. Un ambiente de desesperación –por los que no entendían nada- y de aburrimiento –por los que ya sabían todo- reinaba en el Gran Comedor a esas horas. Como eran todos los alumnos de séptimo año, tenían que estar allí.

Ron y Harry tenían problemas con su transformación. Ron había perdió todo su pelo y Harry tenía cabello rubio. Hermione sólo se reía de ellos. Y… En fin. Alejémonos un poco de los Gryffindors y centrémonos en dos personas que estaban en la mesa de al lado. ¿A quién nos referimos? A Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. Hace tiempo que los dejamos en la historia y sería importante que los tomáramos en cuenta de nuevo.

Draco miraba fijamente el lugar donde se encontraba Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras que se tronaba los dedos de vez en cuando. Pansy dejó de intentar de convertir sus pies en aletas de sirena y le preguntó a Draco por qué no estudiaba. Ese año iban a ser difíciles los exámenes y tenían que estar preparados. El rubio sólo la miró de reojo como si le estuviera molestando y siguió mirando a los Gryffindors.

-¿Acaso estás enamorado de Potter para que mires hacía allá con tanto interés? – preguntó la chica burlona.

-Hazme el favor de no hablar idioteces, Pansy – dijo Draco mirándola – Parece que tu mente no recuerda algo muy importante… ¿Quieres que te refresqué la memoria?

-Sí, dime.

-Granger tuvo un romance con el imbécil de Graham y anda con Weasley sólo para distraer al colegio.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? – preguntó sorprendida – Mira, si de verdad están fingiendo ser novios, pues lo hacen bastante bien. Llevan mucho tiempo juntos como para que sea una mentira. Además… La forma en que se miran… - agregó sonrojándose.

-¿De qué forman se miran?

-De la misma forma en que yo a veces te miro – respondió bajando la mirada.

-Lástima que yo no sea tu príncipe azul, Pansy – rió. Pansy sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada – En fin… Aunque ahora sean novios de verdad, eso no quita el hecho que tuvo un amorío con nuestro buen profesor.

-¿Y cuál es tu gran plan esta vez? – inquirió cruzándose de brazos – La última vez que lo hiciste, hace dos meses atrás, ellos se besaron. ¿Ahora vas a retarlos a que tengan relaciones sexuales? Tú compras los condones y yo les busco el lugar… - dijo para después reírse y mirar con burla al rubio – Deberías dejarlos tranquilos. Y si tanto quieres hacerles la vida imposible, pues moléstalos como siempre… No me vas a negar que has estado muy calmado últimamente. No los molestas como antes.

-No, porque ya me cansé de siempre molestarlos. ¿Tú crees que decirles unos cuantos insultos en los pasillos compensa lo que hizo esa Sangre Sucia?

-No sé, Draco. Cuando tengas un plan en mente, házmelo saber… Sólo espero que estés en lo correcto esta vez – dijo negando con la cabeza antes de volver a concentrarse en sus pies y las aletas de sirenas.

El rubio ignoró lo que le dijo Pansy y volvió a su tarea de mirar fijamente al trío maravilla de Gryffindor. Tenía que pensar en algo para desenmascarar la hipocresía y la falta de responsabilidad de Granger. ¡Si se llegaba a saber, la expulsarían! Y eso sería lo mejor del mundo. Todo sería más fácil si pudiera ir directo a McGonagall y decirle… Pero con lo que pasó el año anterior, ella jamás le creería nada y no ignoraba la posibilidad que la directora lo expulsara por calumnias. Entonces, en ese caso, su plan debía ser perfecto y desligarse de cualquier culpa.

_-No sé, pero odio a Hermione… Se cree lo mejor del mundo por salir con Ron – _dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Draco se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para escuchar mejor la conversación de aquella Gryffindor – _No me mires de esa forma, Parv, porque sabes que te lo digo en serio. Es una sabihonda antipática. Me encantaría separarla de Ron. Sería genial hacerlo _– Se escuchó un murmullo, como alguien contestándole - _¿Gustarme a mí Ron?... ¡Por favor! Mi historia con él terminó. Es sólo que nunca me ha caído bien Hermione. No es por celos._

Se dio media vuelta y vio quién era la que hablaba. Draco dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Bingo. Su plan ya estaba formulado y casi listo. Y ya tenía a la persona que lo iba a ayudar a hacer caer a Hermione Granger y al profesor Graham. Esa chica Brown le iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

**OoOoO**

Sábado en la mañana. Casi todo el colegio estaba emocionado de ir a Hogsmeade después de varias semanas de estrés pre-exámenes. La mayoría de estudiantes ya habían salido muy abrigados a los carruajes. Estaba haciendo mucho frío. Había empezado a nevar el viernes en la tarde y todavía caían algunos copos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común. Los novios estaban sentados muy juntos en el mullido sillón junto a la chimenea mientras Harry estaba en el sofá mirando como hipnotizado la escalera de las habitaciones de las chicas. Ginny se estaba tardando demasiado.

-No sé por qué tenemos que esperarlos… Si Harry quiere salir con mi hermana, que la espere solo – dijo Ron empezando a jugar con uno de los rulos perfectos del pelo de Hermione.

-Eres tan buen amigo, Ron. Si tú quieres que me vaya solo en un carruaje con ella, donde cualquier cosa puede pasar; y donde, tal vez, mi instinto masculino aflore y haga cualquier cosa con ella; pues, está bien, anda con tu amada – contestó Harry haciendo una pose melodramática.

-Punto uno: Nunca te irías en un carruaje sólo con ella. Nunca hay suficientes carruajes para irse de a dos. Y punto dos¿Tu instinto masculino? Yo que creía que eras gay – Ron lo miró con una ceja alzada. Hermione se reía como loca - ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Oh, me encanta que discutan así. Se han invertido los papeles… Parece que Harry tiene que tomar mi lugar y hacerte molestar – dijo aguantando la risa - ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que me ría de algo gracioso?

-Sí, porque te estás riendo de tu novio.

-No me río de ti. Me río de lo que dicen y la situación – corrigió soltándose de los brazos del pelirrojo – No malinterpretes las cosas.

-¿Yo malinterpretándolas? Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad – se señaló a si mismo como si fuera una víctima.

-Ah, entonces quieres tener una novia amargada. Perfecto, Ron. No me voy a reír nunca más en mi vida gracias a que no puedes entender lo que me divierte – Cruzó las piernas molesta y le lanzó una mirada de odio – No me estaba riendo de ti.

-¡Si te estabas riendo de mí! – replicó Ron subiendo la voz.

Harry sólo negó con la cabeza comprobando que esa pelea iba a durar un buen rato. Como no habían discutido desde hacía varias semanas, sus ansías de discutir se acumularon y ahora explotaron como un volcán. Eso demostraba que las viejas costumbres nunca se iban a olvidar. Bueno, también había que aceptar que eran tan opuestos que siempre iban a terminar discutiendo por algo tan estúpido como aquello.

Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras y poco después Ginny apareció en la sala común lista. Saludó a Harry pidiéndole disculpas por haberse demorado tanto y después miró con miedo a la pareja… No sabía si saludarlos o no, ya que era posible que terminara dañada en aquella pelea verbal.

-Imagino que pelean de algo totalmente no trascendental para el mundo – dijo colocándose su bufanda.

-Creo que nunca van a pelear por algo que tenga sentido… A excepción de cuando se habla de mí y Voldemort – asintió sonriendo - ¿Nos vamos! – preguntó gritando a Ron y Hermione para que lo escucharan.

-¡Eres la persona más…! – Hermione dejó de gritar y se puso de pie – Buenos días, Ginny. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? – preguntó en un tono muy calmado.

-No encontraba mi dinero.

-¿Y para qué necesitas dinero? – preguntó Ron.

-Para comprar los regalos de navidad… - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio - ¿No vas a comprar regalos?

-No tengo dinero, así que vas a tener que prestarme – dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala común con rapidez. Como eran casi los últimos en irse, Filch les hizo varias preguntas sobre adónde habían estado y que si fuera por él los castigaría por causar molestias al salir tan tarde. Y luego se subieron a uno de los pocos carruajes que quedaban mientras esquivaban los grandes montículos de nieve.

-¿Y por qué debería prestarte mi dinero? – preguntó Ginny abriendo la boca exageradamente.

-Porque soy tu hermano, porque soy tu hermano mayor, porque soy tu hermano mayor que te puede dar la más enorme paliza de tu vida sino me prestas dinero – contestó enumerando las razones - ¿Te quedó claro?

-Me debes una fortuna…

-¡Por favor, Ginny! – le pidió suplicante.

-Está bien – accedió molesta – Allá te paso algunos galeons. Pero si te atreves a decirme cualquier comentario que atente a mi persona, juro que nunca más te voy a dar nada. ¿Me entendiste?

-¡Oh, te amo, hermana pequeña! – dijo mirándola como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

-No me mires de esa forma, me pones nerviosa.

-¿Verdad que te pone nerviosa esa mirada? – preguntó Hermione – Yo siempre le digo que me incomoda y sigue haciéndolo.

-Ron… Por favor, no hagas nunca más esa mirada o sino vas a perder a tu novia, tu hermana; y a mí – le pidió Harry en un tono muy de película.

-¡Eso, Harry! – dijeron Hermione y Ginny riendo por el comentario del chico.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade se dirigieron a la tienda de libros –obviamente Hermione tuvo que obligar a Harry y a Ron a acompañarla, ya que Ginny también quería ir- y después fueron a Las Tres Escobas para tomar una de las deliciosas cervezas de mantequilla que a todos les gustaba. Al llegar al local, todo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes de Hogwarts y de algunos profesores sentados en la barra del bar. Los costó trabajo encontrar una mesa vacía, pero la del rincón lo estaba, así que allí se sentaron Ron y Hermione mientras que Harry y Ginny iban en busca de las cervezas.

-Hagrid se tomó como dos botellas de Whisky de Fuego – comentó Ginny cuando llegaron y señaló la barra del bar donde se veía claramente un montículo enorme y peludo: Hagrid – Pobre profesor Graham que tiene que lidiar con él… Le estaba hablando de lo increíble que son los dragones y está haciendo sonidos bastante extraños – agregó mientras le pasaba una cerveza a Hermione.

-A mí me daría miedo que él me hablara en ese estado. Sería como hablar con una bestia peluda – dijo Ron después de tomar un sorbo.

-¡Ron! – replicó molesta su novia.

-Es la verdad…

-Aunque lo que dijiste fue bastante estúpido, tengo que concordar contigo. Me empezó a decir cosas muy extrañas cuando me vio. Y me hablo en un idioma raro… - dijo Harry lanzando una mirada a Hagrid.

-Qué pena. Tan temprano y ya está borracho – murmuró la castaña.

-¡Ay! – chilló Ginny. Harry le pregunto qué le pasaba - ¿Quién me pateó? – preguntó mirando a Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban frente suyo.

-Creo que fui yo al mover mi pie… - contestó el pelirrojo sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

-Idiota. Me dolió, ten más cuidado.

-¿Por qué me tienes que tratar así?

-Por todo el sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar en mi niñez, cuando yo era la hermana menor y la única mujer… Nunca olvidaré todos aquellos momentos de suplicio, Ron – dijo con una voz intimidante – Y, porque sino mal recuerdo, yo soy tu apoyo financiero. Si quieres comprar regalos de navidad, vas a tener que aguantarme sin decir nada.

Harry y Hermione se rieron. Simplemente amaban la forma en que los hermanos discutían. Y siempre Ginny salía con alguno de sus argumentos dramáticos mientras que Ron sólo replicaba molesto. Parecía que era una costumbre en las vidas de los hermanos Weasley deleitarlos con una de sus graciosas discusiones.

Luego de una hora en la que conversaron mucho, se rieron y pidieron otra ronda de cervezas de mantequilla, el grupo se separó. Ginny le dio algo de dinero a Ron antes que se fuera con Hermione a hacer las compras… Y a tener su merecido tiempo de pareja. Harry y Ginny fueron a la tienda Zonko para ver qué nuevos productos de bromas había.

-Definitivamente la tienda de los gemelos es mejor – dijo Harry al ver que los productos de los gemelos eran más originales y baratos.

-Es porque Fred y George nacieron para las bromas. Además que no vas a comprar las bombas fétidas a los chocolates para vomitar… Es más conveniente enfermarte que ahuyentar a todo el mundo con un olor asqueroso – Ginny sólo se alzó de hombros – Pero parece que los gemelos abrirán una tienda aquí. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que sería eso?

-Creo que no podríamos andar en Hogwarts con libertad. ¡Habría millones de bromistas vomitando en los pasillos!

-Sí, eso – dijo entre risas.

-¿Quieres ir a Honeydukes?

-Está bien.

Ambos compraron unas cajas de caramelo y chocolate como regalos de navidad. Después, Harry compró una especie de fuente llena de frutillas cubiertas de chocolate aún líquido. Era la nueva novedad en la tienda y ya casi se habían agotado. Ginny fue la que tuvo que arriesgarse a ir a la larga fila para que envolvieran los regalos con papel de regalo mágico. Las figuras del papel se movía; por ejemplo: El rompecabezas de chocolate con forma de un campo de Quidditch, el reglo de Ron de parte de Ginny, estaba envuelto en un papel color celeste y con escobas volando por todo el papel. Era bastante tierno.

-Gracias – dijo Ginny cuando Harry aplicó un encantamiento para que todos los paquetes flotaran detrás de ellos y así no tuvieron que llevarlos en las manos – Oh, qué rico… - murmuró cuando Harry le enseñó la fuente de frutillas y chocolate.

-¿Quieres? – preguntó con una sonrisa acercándole la fuente.

-Claro – asintió y comió una.

Se fueron a sentar a uno de los bancos de la pequeña plaza de Hogsmeade. Tuvieron que quitarle la nieve al banco porque sino se habrían congelado el trasero si se sentaban así como así. Ninguno de los dos tenía frío porque el chocolate de la fuente estaba casi caliente. Harry tuvo la brillante idea de pedirlo caliente para que no se congelaran como pingüinos.

-¿Te doy una? – preguntó la pelirroja sacando una frutilla cubierta enteramente con chocolate caliente. Harry abrió la boca y ella se la dio lentamente - ¡Qué asco, me chupeteaste los dedos! – dijo alejando su mano una vez que ya se había comido la frutilla.

-Tenía que aprovechar el chocolate que quedaba en tus dedos – se excusó riendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer todas las frutillas, botaron la fuente de plástico en uno de los basureros más cercanos. Ginny propuso que fueran a la Casa de las Plumas para ver si allí había algo que valdría la pena para comprar como regalo de navidad. Harry accedió y fueron calle abajo a la tienda.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry extrañado por la mirada de Ginny.

-Nada… Es sólo que pasaste tu brazo por mis hombros – contestó con una sonrisa torpe.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? Siempre lo hago – dijo levantando su brazo – Lo siento, es una vieja costumbre que nunca se me va a quitar.

-No, no te preocupes. Me gusta que esa sea una costumbre – Ginny se acercó más a él cuando Harry volvió a pasar su brazo por los hombros.

**OoOoO**

-¡Pero, Hermione, eso no es posible!

-¿Ah, no? Dime por qué…

-Porque… - No se le ocurría nada.

-¿Viste? Yo gané.

-¿Siempre tenemos que pelear?

-Es una costumbre.

-Y jamás la olvidaremos…

-Bah… Igual te quiero – dijo Hermione cuando terminaron de comprar todos los regalos.

-Sí, lo sé – asintió sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ir a Honeydukes?

-¡Sí! – contestó con una voz infantil - ¿Cómo sabes?

-Te conozco bien… Vale, vamos. Pero no quiero que te gastes lo que te queda de dinero en chocolates ni que te compres cosas inútiles.

-¿Cómo hablas así de mí? Tienes que pensar que las cosas de allí son inútiles. Los caramelos jamás serán un desperdicio en la vida – explicó serio – Además allí te llevé cuando fue nuestro mesversario…

-Tienes razón. Ése lugar es importante de cierta forma – admitió después de suspirar – Vamos – dijo para que caminaran.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione no pudo evitar en recordar lo que hicieron en su _dosverario_. Su mente se detuvo especialmente en lo que pasó después que fueron a la torre de Astronomía, vieron las estrellas y en esa hora maravillosa donde sólo estuvieron… Bueno, estaban haciendo sus cosas de pareja.

**:. Flash Back .:**

Ron la llevó al campo de Quidditch. Por suerte Filch ni nadie los descubrió, porque sino hubieran recibido eternas horas de castigo y un largo sermón de la directora por salir en horas no adecuadas del colegio. Hermione estaba demasiado preocupada que los descubrieran, y cuando Ron dijo que iba a buscar algo, ella se puso paranoica con que la expulsaran por todo eso. Pero cuando el pelirrojo llegó con dos escobas, su paranoia aumentó a un nivel indescriptible. ¿Acaso planeaba que iba a volar con él? Todavía tenía pesadillas sobre las clases en su primer año de Quidditch. Simplemente volar no era una de sus habilidades.

-No pienso montarme en una escoba – dijo señalando la escoba que le pasaba – Estás loco si crees que voy a volar.

-Te quiero enseñar algo hermoso, Hermione… Pero para eso tienes que volar.

-¡No!

-Por favor – le pidió y le dio un bezo en la frente – Tú puedes hacerlo todo. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. ¿No has leído libros de cómo montar una escoba? Sólo tienes que aplicar la teoría y llevarlo a la práctica.

-Esto es diferente…

-¿Lo es? – preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

-No – respondió tomando la escoba – Está bien. Montaré esta cosa – dijo pasando con nerviosismo las piernas - ¿Volaré si lo hago como nos enseñaron en primer año?

-Claro que sí – asintió – Sólo tienes que pensar que tus pies se despegan de la tierra con suavidad. Que eres una pluma y que nada te hará perder el equilibrio – explicó con lentitud.

-Si me mato, juro que vas a lamentar el día en que…

-Ya, cariño, sólo vuela – Ron la interrumpió.

La castaña cerró los ojos y recordó todas aquellas cosas que la profesora les había dicho en las clases de vuelo. Mentalizó todas las cosas que había leído en los libros: _"¡Volar en una escoba para idiotas!", "Como volar y no romper tu varita" _y _"Como no quebrar tu cabeza en 10 pasos"_. Y también pensó en lo que le había dicho Ron. Tenía que sentirse ligera, equilibrada y segura para no caerse en el vuelo. No tenía que tener miedo, sino todo saldría mal. Si pensaba positivo… ¡Sí! Ella era excelente volando, era como un águila, volaba con delicadeza, no se caía nunca y siempre mantenía el equilibro. Era buena, muy buena; casi una voladora profesional. ¿Voladora? Estaba inventando palabras… Eso indicaba que no estaba bien, para nada bien.

-¡RON ME VOY A MATAR! – chilló Hermione al sentir que sus pies se separaban del suelo - ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! – Casi empezaba a llorar - ¡ME VOY A MATAR A ESTA ALTURA!... ¡QUERÍAS DESHACETE DE TU NOVIA NERD, ESO ES, ME QUERÍAS MATAR PARA QUE PUDIERAS SALIR CON NIÑITAS HUECAS Y SUPERFICIALES!

-Dudo que mi plan hubiera funcionado si estás sólo a un metro del suelo – dijo Ron a su lado.

Abrió los ojos y vio que la cara de Ron estaba casi a su altura. Hermione dejó de aferrarse a la escoba y empezó a reírse nerviosa. En realidad que estaba muy asustada… Era patético lo que había hecho. Tal vez esa era la última prueba en su vida que le demostraba que jamás debería montar una escoba.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo… De verdad que no – se disculpó saltando de la escoba hacia el suelo – Me da mucho miedo – dijo abrazando a Ron – Siento que no puedo controlar la escoba.

-Y tú estás acostumbrada a controlarlo todo… - comentó con una sonrisa – Está bien. Vas a ir en la escoba conmigo. ¿Vale? – Ron estaba realmente enternecido por lo que había dicho.

-¿Vas a dejar que me caiga y que mis huesos se rompan?

-No…

-¡Bueno! – accedió dando pequeños saltitos.

Ron se subió a su escoba y Hermione se sentó detrás de él. Cuando la castaña pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura no pudo evitar sonreír. Y se sintió tan feliz cuando ella se aferró más a él en el momento que dejaban a mucha velocidad el campo de Quidditch. Escuchó replicar a la muchacha por la velocidad, pero él dijo que quería mostrarle lo más rápido posible su sorpresa antes que ya fuera peligroso y los descubrieran a esas horas afuera del castillo.

-Esto es – dijo señalando todo a su alrededor.

-Es… Es tan hermoso como las estrellas en la torre – musitó la castaña casi sin habla.

La vista del castillo, los jardines, las colinas y el cielo era increíble. Algo privilegiado. Parecía que con la lluvia todo estaba como nuevo, con un aire de pureza –al igual que el cielo- que era indescriptible. Era una de las cosas más hermosas que Hermione había visto en su vida. Las luces provenientes de las ventanas del castillo le daban aquél aspecto mágico que siempre le había gustado… Por eso se quedó casi hipnotizada cuando vio el castillo por primera vez del lago. Era impresionante. Desde ahí, junto a Ron, cualquier cosa parecía posible.

**:. Fin Flash Back .:**

-¿Vienes o no, Hermione?

La castaña salió de sus pensamientos y vio que Ron tenía abierta la puerta de Honeydukes para que pasara. Hermione asintió y tomó la mano del pelirrojo mientras entraba con él. Simplemente lo amaba y era una de las personas más afortunadas del mundo por poder estar con alguien tan maravilloso. Ron era la persona que la hacía sentirse especial.

**OoOoO**

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Brown.

Lavender y Pansy ya habían terminado de comprar casi todos los regalos, por lo que ahora paseaban criticando casi todas las cosas que vendían en las tiendas. Y ahí cuando Draco Malfoy las interceptó en una esquina del pueblo. Lavender miró desconfiada a Draco mientras que Parvati observaba que atrás del rubio estaban sus dos gorilas y Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Y qué tienes que hablar conmigo, Malfoy? Creo que nada. Así que déjame tranquila – dijo la chica pasando por su lado.

-Ah, no. Tengo que hablar contigo, Brown, y vendrás - Draco la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Parvati molesta – Siempre molestas…

-Nadie habló contigo, Patil – dijo Pansy mirándola con arrogancia – Nadie habla con la basura.

-Oh, y yo tampoco recuerdo que le pregunté a los desechos de las mazmorras… - replicó Parvati fulminándola con la mirada - ¿Vamos, Lav?

-Te conviene que hables conmigo, Brown… Yo sé que tú odias a la cerebrito de tu año. ¿Sabes? Yo sé muchas cosas que podrían hacer que dejes de salir con el idiota de Finnigan para que vuelvas a salir con personas que valen la pena… Por ejemplo: Un guardián de Quidditch – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa – Pero bueno. Todo el mundo sabe que él es una escoria y que eres demasiado buena para pensar en los demás y no en ti misma… Podría beneficiarte.

-Yo… - Lavender se soltó del brazo de Parvati, del que siempre había estado tomada – Está bien, Malfoy. Hablaré contigo – asintió desconfiada – Pero si esto es un truco, juro que vas a lamentar el día en que te dejaron quedarte en el colegio… Deberían haberte expulsado por asesino… - agregó en voz baja.

La chica se fue con el rubio calle abajo dejando a Parvati y al resto del grupo de Malfoy. Pansy se sentó en la acera de la calle y se quedó mirando las figuras de Lavender y Draco que se perdían. Los gorilas se sentaron al lado de Pansy y se quedaron callados. Y Parvati sólo se sentó en una banca a ver cuáles regalos habían comprado.

Se detuvieron en un callejón y Draco hizo que la muchacha entrara. Había muy poco espacio y parecía como que en cualquier momento las tiendas fuesen a caerse encima de ellos. Lavender se sentó en una de las cajas del fondo y Draco sólo se apoyó en una pared junto a ella.

-¿Y qué quieres decirme?

-Sé que te gustaría que Granger dejara de salir con la comadreja de Weasley – dijo sonriendo – Y no me digas que es mentira, porque he observado muy bien como miras a la parejita y de cómo te refieres a la Sangre Sucia… - Lavender sólo cerró la boca cuando dijo eso – En fin. Yo sé la forma de hacer que todo lo que deseas se vuelva realidad.

-¿Acaso te crees un vidente para saber de qué forma hacer caer a Hermione? – preguntó riendo – No te creo, Malfoy. Y no me gusta trabajar con asesinos – dijo seria.

-Ignoraré que me llamaste asesino – murmuró tranquilizándose - ¿Tú crees que yo te diría todo esto sino supiera los más sórdidos secretos de Granger? Créeme cuando te digo esto: Si haces lo que te digo vas a poder hacer que Granger se separe de Weasley y él esté contigo nuevamente.

-Sigue hablando… - pidió con interés.

-¿Te imaginas que Granger ya no tenga ni el derecho de poder mirar o dirigirle la palabra a la comadreja? Podrías hacer eso y más. Él estaría tan destrozado que puedes ofrecer tu hombro para que llore – explicó con un brillo de malicia en los ojos - ¿Quieres o no llevar a cabo el plan?

-Parece que me estás convenciendo, Malfoy – Lavender sonrió.

-Excelente…

**OoOoO**

Lavender y Parvati caminaban hacia los carruajes. Desde que Lavender había llegado de la conversación con Malfoy estaba más feliz que nunca y Parvati intentaba sonsacarle algo, pero nada funcionaba. La chica no iba a decirle nada de lo que hablaron ni del por qué estaba tan alegre.

-¿Y no me puedes decir nada? – pregunto finalmente Parvati cansada. En realidad le cansaba llevar tantas bolsas con regalos – Por favor, Lav…

-Puedo decirte que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea mientras tú tratas de sacarme algo – respondió sonriendo - ¡Soy una genio, Parv, una genio!

-Vale, pero dime cuál es tu idea.

-Bueno, tú muy bien sabes que Ginny renunció a la apuesta, por lo que ya no ganaríamos nada de dinero. Y tenemos muy poco tiempo como para inventar otra apuesto, poner a otra persona y hacer como si fuera la de siempre – explicó con lentitud. Parvati asintió – Pero nadie más, a excepción de nosotras, Ginny y Hermione, saben que nuestra apuesta murió…

-¿Entonces…? – preguntó Parvati aún sin entender.

-¡Qué lenta eres! – exclamó la chica negando con la cabeza - ¿Por qué la gente tiene que enterarse que la apuesta murió? Nadie tiene por qué hacerlo. Ginny aún sigue coqueteando con Harry, todo el mundo lo ha visto. E, inevitablemente, tendrá que darle un beso algún día… ¿Qué pasaría si hacemos que Ginny no renunció a la apuesta? – preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Pero, Lavender, eso es tan…!

-¿Malvado? Sí, lo sé – empezó a reírse mientras que Parvati abría los ojos sorprendida por el cambio de su amiga – Haremos como que Ginny nunca renunció. Nadie lo sabrá, en especial Granger. Ella podría frustrar todos nuestros planes. La apuesta sigue en pie – dijo ahora sonriendo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Aloha! Primero que todo tengo que agradecerle a mi editora, Bárbara, porque ella hace que el fic sea más entendible cuando se me pasa alguna letra… Sí, ella arregla esos pequeños errores extraños. Esta niñita ahora es muy importante para mis fics. Ya casi sabe todos mis proyectos xD! 

Bueno, hablando de la historia… ¿Lavender es la chica malvada? Oh, no me digan. ¡Hace tiempo que no aparecía Malfoy! Oh, sí. Estaba reservándome su presencia para ahora. ¿Y qué harán? Sólo puedo decir que Lavender hará el trabajo sucio y la mente criminal, Malfoy, se lavará las manos de culpa. ¿Ron y Hermione seguirán estando bien? Créanme que sí; o sea, más que una discusión no tendrán muchos problemas. ¿Y Harry y Ginny? Están coqueteando por ahora y… Las cosas no serán tan fáciles.

He de decirles que ahora se viene lo feo, difícil, problemático, la parte intensa, el golpe; y todo lo que quieran del fic. Oh, _yeah men_! Lavender va a actuar. Y acuérdense que viene el partido de Quidditch (que será en el próximo capítulo) y puede que haya una celebración… El plazo son tres meses de la apuesta, pero puede ser antes. ¿Eso qué significa? Como dije antes: Las cosas ya no serán tan fáciles desde ahora en adelante. Hay que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos. Y creo que con eso ya he dicho mucho.

Bueno… Hoy es el cumpleaños de JK Rowling y Harry Potter! Así que espero que en el libro Harry lo pase bien xD! Y Jo también. Y se lo merecen. Sin ellos no habría este fic, ni nada de nada.

Me despido en mi último día de vacaciones, adiós!


	17. La fiesta del estropicio

Capítulo 17: 'La fiesta del estropicio'

Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione. La castaña supo que era ella sin levantar la mirada de su libro porque pudo oír una pequeña tos –muy parecida a la que la rana vieja de Umbrigde hacía- que le pertenecía a la voz de la pelirroja. Siguió leyendo mientras que Ginny esperaba a que dejara de leer. Exasperada le quitó el libro.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la castaña enojada.

-Quiero saber por qué me dijiste en la mañana que Lavender estaba planeando algo…

-¿Yo dije eso? – Dijo haciéndose la sorprendida – Jamás dije semejante locura.

-"No lo sé… Pero creo que esa idiota está planeando algo… ¿No has visto como cuchichea mientras me mira o te mira a ti?"... "¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione?"… "Oh, nada. No dije nada" – Ginny recreó casi a la perfección la conversación – Para que sepas: Yo no tengo problemas de oído como para escuchar lo que dices. Una cosa es que mi hermano sea un sordo a veces, pero ese problema no se hereda en la familia…

-Bueno… Yo… Sí, dije eso – asintió lentamente.

-¡Hermione!

-Cállate. En la biblioteca no se puede gritar.

-No sé para qué tienes que mentirme – murmuró después de suspirar - ¿De verdad crees que esté planeando algo?

-Tal vez como no duermes con ella en el mismo cuarto o la ves en muchas clases no te des cuenta, pero yo sí – dijo inclinándose un poco para bajar la voz – Cada vez que estoy con Ron ella me mira de una forma tan extraña… Y siempre cuando estamos las dos juntas en algún lugar donde ella está, Lavender empieza a susurrarle cosas a Parvati mientras nos mira y después se ríe – explicó mientras Ginny sólo escuchaba con atención.

-¿Y qué nos puede hacer esa loca? O sea… Puede que te miré así porque te tenga celos, pero está con Seamus. Siempre la hemos visto feliz con él, así que no veo por qué debería estar celosa. Además nosotras no le hemos hecho nada para que nos quiera… - Se detuvo y miró a Hermione interrogante. La castaña asintió – La apuesta. ¡La maldita apuesta!

-Cállate, que nos van a sacar – dijo Hermione enojada por sus gritos.

-Ya, bueno, lo siento… ¿Pero por qué tendría que hacernos algo? Es mi vida. Ella no tiene por qué meterse si yo me beso o no con Harry. ¿Acaso Lavender no tiene sentimientos para darse cuenta que no hay que jugar con el amor? – preguntó aún sin entender.

-No lo sé… Es por eso que estoy preocupada – dijo la castaña bajando la vista.

-¿De verdad crees que sea por eso?

-No hay otra cosa.

-Pero… A la que debería hacerme algo es a mí, no a ti. Digo… No hay ninguna razón para que esté planeando algo en contra de nosotras, pero si por alguna extraña posibilidad que haya alguna, debe ser por la apuesta. Y no debería haber nada contra ti. No creo que haga nada por los celos y…

Su mirada se fijó en el reloj de pulsera que apenas se veía en la muñeca de Hermione. Tomó su brazo e inclinó un poco su cabeza para ver qué hora era. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y como pudo se puso de pie botando la silla. Hermione también se levantó sin entender y la ayudó a levantar la silla.

-Harry me va a matar. Hace media hora que inició el entrenamiento…

-Y como el partido es mañana, pues él está como dictador – completó lo que iba a decir Ginny – No te preocupes. Anda.

-¿No quieres ir conmigo para que sigamos hablando?

-Tengo que terminar de leer este libro, porque es para un examen de Transformaciones – dijo señalando el libro que le había arrebatado de las manos y ahora se encontraba en la mesa – Pero iré un poco más tarde a verlos.

-¡Genial!... Oh, lo siento – se disculpó cuando unos alumnos de Ravenclaw, en la mesa del fondo, la hicieron callar enojados – Nos vemos después. Adiós.

Hermione vio como su amiga corría entre los estantes. Estaba demasiado preocupada por el tema de Lavender, y en especial por lo que le fuera a hacer a Ginny. Pero su semblante de preocupación desapareció un poco cuando escuchó los gritos furiosos de la bibliotecaria que le hacía a Ginny por correr en el lugar. Aunque aquél sentimiento de miedo y preocupación no desapareció del todo.

**OoOoO**

No había nadie en aquél solitario pasillo. En realidad casi nadie iba por allí porque las aulas de ese lugar ya no se usaban y porque quedaba muy cerca de la sala común de los Syltherins. Ni siquiera los propios Slytherins iban allí porque todavía rondaba el mito que por aquél pasillo se encontraba La Cámara de los Secretos. Sólo había una persona que iba por aquellos lugares: Draco Malfoy. No creía en el estúpido mito. Era por eso que cuando necesitaba ir a un lugar donde pudiera estar solo –dígase: Lejos de sus dos guardaespaldas primitivos y de los comentarios idiotas de Pansy- iba a aquél pasillo.

Al final de muchas puertas cerradas, había una pequeña escalinata que daba a otra puerta que se encontraba abierta. Al lado de la escalinata había una gran ventana. Se encontraba muy sucia debido a los años en que ni los elfos domésticos se atrevían acercarse al pasillo abandonado del colegio y algunas telarañas decoraban las esquinas. Aún así se podía ver el cielo completamente nublado y los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes grises eran visibles desde aquél pasillo. Y el único que podía disfrutar de ese hermoso espectáculo era el que intentó asesinar a Albus Dumbledore.

-Sabía que estarías acá – dijo alguien caminando a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Brown? – preguntó Draco volteando su rostro. Estaba algo sorprendido que alguien, además de él, estuviera allí – Te hice una pregunta.

-Y te oí – respondió la muchacha frunciendo el ceño por la agresividad del rubio.

Lavender se sentó al lado de Draco en la escalinata. La muchacha iba a apoyar su espalda en la pared de piedra, pero al ver lo sucia que estaba, lanzó una mueca de asco y sólo se cruzó de piernas ante la atenta mirada gris y fría del Slytherin.

-Le pregunté a Pansy donde andabas y ella me dijo que te había visto caminar muy cerca de este pasillo – dijo observando el cielo a través de la ventana – Te busqué por todos los lugares hasta que decidí venir acá… Se dicen muchas cosas de este pasillo. ¿Siempre vienes acá?

-Vengo acá cuando quiero estar solo – contestó con rapidez – Y creo que eso quiere decir que te largues de aquí.

-Tan amable que eres, Malfoy… Ahora entiendo por qué tus mejores amigos son dos retrasados mentales – comentó con burla – Deberías tratarme mejor. ¿Sabes? Yo soy la que está llevando a cabo el plan.

-¿Y? Lo único que me importa es que hagas lo que acordamos la semana pasada – dijo haciendo alusión a su conversación en Hogsmeade – Cuando yo vea que Hermione Granger está expulsada del colegio, que Graham no tenga ni posibilidades de trabajo… Ahí podría llegar apenas a pensar la idea de poder tratarte como un ser a mi misma altura.

-Eres un idiota – murmuró Lavender ofendida por lo que había dicho – No sé cómo Pansy pude aguantarte.

-¿A qué viniste acá, Brown? – preguntó nuevamente Draco lanzándole una mirada más fría que antes – Todavía no me lo dices y la poca paciencia que tengo se me está agotando.

¿Cómo alguien como él podía ser mortífago? Draco a la simple vista parecía un chico cualquiera, aunque se notaba que por sus muecas desdeñosas se creía superior a todo el mundo. Pero en la forma que se comportaba y en la que hablaba parecía el mismo demonio. Ella nunca lo había visto hablar amablemente con nadie. Y con esa mirada fría podía ver que era posible que él de verdad hubiera matado a Dumbledore. ¿Y se estaba relacionando con él? Debía estar demasiado desesperada para hablar con la peor persona en todo Hogwarts.

-Vine a decirte que el plan para separar a Ron y Hermione…

-¿No será el plan para que Granger y Graham sean expulsados del colegio? – preguntó alzando las cejas.

-¡Está bien, para eso! Aunque para mí significa que Ron va a quedar solo – dijo después de suspirar molesta por la mirada de Draco – El plan está en marcha. Ya estoy pensando en qué momento hablaré con el profesor Graham… Y también se me ocurrió un plan B por si Hermione no reacciona a lo que haré.

-¿Y cuál es el plan B?

-No te lo diré – negó con la cabeza Lavender.

-Si tú crees que vas a hacer algo sin que yo lo sepa, pues estás muy equivocada. Estoy seguro que tu plan debe ser una porquería… Tu cerebro no puede ser capaz de planificar algo que funcione – Malfoy se acercó a ella con determinación - ¿Lavender Brown haciendo algo que funcione? No lo creo.

-Oh, bueno. No me interesa que tengas confianza en mí.

-Jamás te voy a tener confianza.

Draco y Lavender se miraron por unos segundos con completo odio. No se soportaban. La muchacha tenía enormes ganas de irse de aquel pasillo para dejar de hablar con el amargado de Malfoy, pero sus ganas de contarle su otro plan fueron más grandes que los deseos de estar lejos del Slytherin.

**OoOoO**

-¡Ron, atrápalas! – gritó Dean una vez más.

-No es mi culpa que…

-¡Apuesto que si Hermione no estuviera allí abajo viéndote, no sería tu culpa! – gritó Harry enojado volando hasta él.

-Estás equivocado. Sólo me cuesta volar un poco más rápido porque estoy cansado.

-Llevas sólo dos minutos jugando, Ron – dijo Ginny riéndose.

-Mejor tú cállate – El pelirrojo la señaló - ¡Empezamos atrasados por tu culpa, idiota!

-Háblame de nuevo así y verás lo que es no poder volar un poco más rápido con tus costillas rotas – le amenazó Ginny apretando el puño.

-Igual llegaste atrasada, Ginny – dijo Demelza a su lado.

-Gracias por el apoyo… - Ginny le lanzó una mirada dura.

-¡Ginny tiene la culpa de todo! – gritó Ron más enojado porque Harry ahora le hablaba que estaba jugando mal.

-Ron… No las estás atrapando – comentó Jack Spoler cruzándose brazos.

-¡Vamos a perder! – Andrew se tapó la cara desesperado.

-¡CÁLLENSE TODOS! – gritó Harry haciendo que el silencio se apoderara de los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor – El gran problema que hay es que ninguno se está concentrando en lo que hace – explicó con sencillez – Y no me digas que concentrarte es lanzarle besos a Hermione, Ron – dijo antes que su amigo replicara – Es una vergüenza que hayas llegado tarde, Ginny – La pelirroja sólo bajó la vista apenada – Y no quiero que vuelvas a revisarte el maquillaje con el espejo que está en tu bolsillo, Demelza… Si crees que vas a ir a tu cita en la noche, pues estás equivocada – Demelza se quedó callada - ¡Nadie va a salir de aquí hasta que me demuestren por qué el equipo de Gryffindor es el ganador!

-¡Sí! – gritaron todos con entusiasmo.

Hermione sólo reía desde las gradas al ver como gritaban todos. La castaña había ido al campo de Quidditch como le había prometido a su amiga. Le gustaba sentirse la razón por la cual Ron estaba distraído, pero prefirió ignorar las miradas que lanzaba su novio para que pudiera concentrarse mejor como había dicho Harry, el capitán. El equipo tenía que ganar sí o sí. Si le ganaban por más de 200 puntos a Ravenclaw, iba a ir a las finales. Era por eso que Harry estaba más histérico que nunca –aunque últimamente estaba siguiendo la tradición de todos los capitanes del último año: La exageración de todo- después de todo era la última oportunidad que tenía para ganar la copa. El año anterior la habían ganado, pero él no había jugado, así que quería tener la oportunidad de atrapar la snitch y ganar.

Su mente empezó a divagar en el gran problema que tenía ahora: Lavender. Estaba segura que iba a hacer algo en contra de Ginny y ella. ¿Acaso estaba tan molesta por lo de la apuesta como para vengarse de su amiga? Era sólo dinero el que perdía. Y aunque Lavender era una de las personas más superficiales que había conocido en su vida, el dinero no podía ser una razón tan fuerte para hacerle daño a alguien. Tampoco parecía que hubiera una razón para que estuviera celosa. Seamus era su novio. ¿No estaba feliz con él? Era poco probable que todos esos largos discursos en los que básicamente se podía resumir: "Seamus es el hombre que amo" fueran una mentira… Aunque podría ser posible.

Ron había terminado con ella de una forma bastante poco dócil, según supo. En los últimos días de su noviazgo, el pelirrojo huía de ella y hasta evitaba hablarle. Lavender de verdad se veía muy interesada en él. Tal vez aún seguía dolida por la forma en que Ron la dejó. Pero… ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Era compañeras de cuarto y en cualquier minuto le podría haber dicho que estaba molesta con él. Y obviamente con ella, porque su Ro-Ro le había dicho primero que podía salir de la enfermería antes que a su querida novia. Lo que no entendía era que Lavender se mostraba muy alegre cuando supo que Ron y ella eran "novios". De verdad parecía feliz. Entonces tendría que ser muy buena actriz para no demostrar lo que sentía por Ron.

-¿Hermione?

La castaña salió de sus pensamientos y vio que su novio estaba en frente suyo mirándola como si estuviera loca. Después miró que los del equipo ya habían bajado a tierra firme y se encontraban hablando sentados en el pasto. También pudo observar que el cielo estaba mucho más oscuro. Debía haber pasa más de una hora desde que había llegado a ver el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te llame muchas veces… Y tu mirada estaba como perdida. ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Sólo pensaba en la espectacular noche que tuvimos en nuestro _dosmersario._ Me trae muchos recuerdos el campo de Quidditch – mintió, aunque era cierto que le traía a la mente los recuerdos del _dosmersario._

-Nunca voy a poder creer que estabas a un metro y gritabas que te quería asesinar – comentó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Odio volar, y lo sabes – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Aún sigo pensando que querías matarme.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo creo que tú me querías matar. ¿Viste como me gritó Harry antes? Sólo porque no podía dejar de mirarte… - Hermione empezó a reír.

Luego de unos minutos Demelza y Andrew le gritaron a Ron que debían irse a cambiar. Ron le dijo a Hermione que lo esperara afuera de los vestidores y que la vería pronto. Y así lo hizo la castaña. Estuvo unos quince minutos de pie mientras se apoyada en la pared esperando a que su novio saliera. Cuando el pelirrojo salió, Harry y Ginny venían detrás.

-No le hables – dijo Ginny al lado de Hermione – Anda con un humor de perros – agregó señalando a Harry.

-¿Tan histérico anda con el partido?

-Nos empezó a gritar de nuevo en los vestidores… Creo que si hay alguna palabra que sea más que histérico, esa sería – respondió Ron tomándole la mano.

-Por si acaso no lo notaron, estoy acá – dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, por fin habló en un volumen normal el Sr. No Tengo Vida después que nos gritó hasta rompernos los oídos – comentó con burla la pelirroja mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Qué graciosa – murmuró Harry mientras Ron y Hermione reían.

-Pero admite que fue gracioso – replicó Ginny sonriendo.

Siguieron hablando en su trayecto de regreso al castillo. Harry se relajó mucho más y ya conversaba casi con naturalidad con sus amigos. Una vez que llegaron, fueron directamente al Gran Comedor para cenar. Harry se sentó junto a Ginny mientras que enfrente Ron se acomodaba al lado de Hermione. La castaña vio que el puesto que usualmente ocupaba Lavender estaba vacío y escuchó como Parvati le preguntaba a Seamus dónde se encontraba su amiga. Algo debía estar haciendo. Y cuando volteó su cabeza para poder hablar con sus amigos, notó que Ginny observaba lo mismo que ella. Las dos supieron que Lavender debía estar tramando algo.

**OoOoO**

-¿Y no te interesa saber qué se me acaba de ocurrir? – preguntó Lavender luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-Oh, sabía que la paz y tranquilidad no iba a durar para siempre – murmuró enojado – Creo que no te quedó claro cuando dije que de ese cerebro hueco no puedes salir buenas ideas.

La chica bufó cada vez más molesta por los comentarios que le hacía Draco. ¡Por supuesto que ella, Lavender Brown, tenía cerebro! Claro, no tan desarrollado como la anormal de Hermione Granger, pero podía tener buenas ideas cuando quería. Y ésta era una de esas. Así que ahora era el momento ideal para demostrarle de una vez por todas al Slytherin que sí podía pensar.

-¿Acaso no te interesa saber la forma de vengarte de Harry Potter por hacerte ver como el malvado del colegio, por creerse mejor que tú y por vencer a tu Señor Tenebroso? – preguntó con algo de miedo al pronunciar las palabras _Señor Tenebroso_, pero al ver el repentino interés del muchacho, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios – Parece que ahora tienes interés…

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con destruir a Potter me interesa… Y mucho – agregó asintiendo - ¿Cuál es tu gran idea?

-Yo sé muchas cosas de Harry… Como para saber cuál es su punto débil y así dañarlo – dijo arqueando sus cejas denotando confianza en si misma.

-¿Y cuál sería su punto débil?

-El punto débil de cualquier hombre. Cuando un hombre cae en él es débil.

-¿Cuál es el punto débil de Potter, Brown? – Malfoy se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-El amor – respondió sintiendo como su respiración se entrecortaba por la poca distancia que lo separaba – Harry está enamorado, y es por eso que es mucho más vulnerable.

-Está enamorado de pobretona de Weasley… - asintió.

-Yo ya sé cómo hacer que Harry se sienta la peor persona del mundo. Cuando tú dañas el amor de alguien, dañas todo su ser. Es mucho más poderoso que lanzarle una maldición o matarlo a golpes. Le dañas el corazón – explicó sonriendo - ¿Me entiendes? – le preguntó acercándose un poco más.

-Creo que por primera vez en mi vida puedo recién pensar en que eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba, Brown – Malfoy sonrió también.

Lavender sólo se limitó a no decirle en qué consistía. Él se molestó un poco por no saber cuál era el plan, pero su molestia desapareció por completo cuando escuchó que ella le decía:

-Si todo sale como espero, mañana en la madrugada Harry Potter será la persona más desdichada del mundo – Aquello era como música para sus oídos.

**OoOoO**

Sus párpados estaban muy pesados. Apenas había apoyado su cabeza en la almohada y ya estaba casi quedándose dormida. Después de conversar mucho con Harry, su hermano y Hermione, se fue a dormir con el estómago muy satisfecho por las grandes porciones de arroz que se había servido. Se estaba convirtiendo en Ron con lo tanto que había comido. Así que tenía que descansar muy bien, y en especial para el partido de la mañana siguiente. Tenía que anotar la mayor cantidad de goles que pudiera para ganar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y se incorporó con rapidez. Observó que sus compañeras también lo hacían y preguntaban quién era a esas horas. Nuevamente golpearon la puerta. Ella se puso sus pantuflas y calmó a sus amigas diciéndoles que ella abriría. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con…

-¿Parvati? – preguntó extrañada - ¿Qué estás haciendo acá a las once de la noche? – Todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor se habían ido a dormir muy temprano para ver el partido de la mañana.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Es muy urgente, Ginny – dijo la muchacha juntando sus manos nerviosa.

-Eh… Bueno, pero tiene que ser rápido. Mañana tengo que estar bien para jugar – asintió. Se dio media vuelta – Es Parvati que quiere hablar conmigo. Sigan durmiendo – dijo a sus compañeras y cerró la puerta - ¿Qué pasa? – Se volvió a mirar a Parvati.

Parvati se veía más nerviosa que nunca. Su oscuro cabello estaba muy desordenado en una casi deshecha trenza. La palidez se había adueñado de su rostro y jugaba con las manos como si fuera una niña pequeña. La pelirroja volvió a preguntarle qué pasaba y Parvati cerró los ojos rápidamente. Pareciera que tuviera miedo de decírselo.

-Mira… Yo no debería decírtelo. Si Lavender se entera dejaría de ser mi amiga por siempre e incluso me mataría – dijo con la voz algo quebrada – Pero lo que está haciendo es demasiado malo. Y aunque no seamos las mejores amigas del mundo, igual debo hacerlo.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir? – preguntó confusa.

-Vengo a prevenirte – Ginny abrió los ojos algo sorprendida – Lavender está planeando algo horrible y te hará mucho daño.

-Con que… Era cierto – musitó la muchacha recordando la conversación con Hermione esa tarde.

-¿Lo sabías? – preguntó confundida.

-He notado como Lavender me mira de una forma extraña y después cuchichea contigo. Creía que podría estar loca al imaginar que planeaba algo en contra de mí, pero es verdad – Si decía que Hermione era la que sabía, podía ser que a ella también le hicieran algo - ¿Qué va a hacerme?

-Eso si que no puedo decírtelo. Si ella llega a saber que te lo dije me mata, así que mejor sólo te prevengo de ella… Ten cuidado.

-¿Por qué quiere hacerme algo? – preguntó Ginny con rapidez - ¿Le caigo tan mal que me quiere arruinar la vida? Porque siempre ha sido tan simpática conmigo y…

-No lo sé – negó con la cabeza – Sólo puedo decirte que está loca. Pareciera como si me hubieran cambiado a mi amiga. De verdad que no hay ninguna razón de peso para que esté comportándose así – respondió mirándola fijamente.

-¿Pero por qué…?

-Me tengo que ir – dijo Parvati mirando repentinamente la puerta que era de la habitación de chicas de séptimo año – Lavender ya debe haberse dado cuenta que salí – se excusó con rapidez – Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haga. Yo intentaré ayudarte cuando ponga su plan, pero tienes que darte cuenta de las sutilezas que haré… Buena suerte mañana, la necesitarás – se despidió antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

Se quedó mirando la puerta del cuarto de las de séptimo de año muchos minutos después que se cerró detrás de Parvati. Aún sin entender del todo lo que le había dicho Parvati sólo supo que Lavender de verdad estaba tramando algo peligroso. ¿Por qué? Y lo peor era que era muy grave –por como se veía Parvati- así que tendría que cuidarse.

**OoOoO**

Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor muy temprano al día siguiente. Todos los del equipo estaban allí desayunando sin hablar mucho, ya que tenían sueño, mientras la profesora McGonagall les deseaba suerte como siempre lo hacía. Se notaba tanto que quería que ganara Gryffindor la copa… Ni sus intentos de hacer creíbles sus halagados al capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw eran capaces de hacer que pareciera que era un directora imparcial. Una Gryffindor nunca deja de serlo.

Pasados unos minutos –en los que Ron ya se había comido varias lonjas de jamón y Harry ya empezaba con su discurso amenazante que comenzaba con: "Si no ganamos…"- Ginny le hizo una seña a Hermione para que se deslizara un poco en la larga banca para que estuviera juntas.

-Ayer Parvati vino a hablar conmigo en la noche – dijo la pelirroja en voz baja.

-Oh, es cierto. Yo no estaba dormida cuando oí que salió… Y también lo notó Lavender. ¿Escuchaste los gritos de esa loca? Parecía que quería matar a Parvati sólo por irse. Parecía que estuviera nerviosa por algo – comentó sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¿No te das cuenta? Lavender estaba nerviosa porque estaba segura que Parvati podría haber hablado conmigo… Y tiene mucha razón. Ella me dijo que Lavender estaba planeando algo en contra mía – Hermione dejó su tenedor en el plato mientras fruncía el ceño – No me contó exactamente qué iba a hacer, pero sólo me pidió que me cuidara…

-Tenía razón. Esas miradas eran por alguna razón – asintió – Pero si no te dijo qué planeaba no sabemos de qué hay que cuidarte. Lo único que podemos hacer es que estés lo más alejada de ella…

-¿No se te ocurre qué puede ser? – preguntó esperanzada en que las neuronas de su amiga dieran una brillante idea.

-No se me ocurre nada… De todas formas intentaré hablar con Parvati cuando estemos viendo el partido – agregó para tranquilizarla – No tienes que ponerte nerviosa. Sólo piensa en ganar el partido.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que es muy difícil concentrarme en eso cuando Lav-Lav está planeando algo, Herm-Herm.

-Ya te dije que odio que me digas así…

-¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Harry mirándolas desde dos puestos de distancia – Están cuchicheando misteriosamente.

-No te importa, Harry – respondió Hermione suspirando – Cosas de chicas.

-Me da lo mismo que sean cosas de chicas… Lo único que quiero es que Ginny ponga atención a lo que estoy diciendo.

-¡Nuestro capitán no quiere compartir a Ginny! – gritó Demelza riendo.

Todos los que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor se empezaron a reír mientras que Harry y Ginny estaban muy rojos. Aunque Harry debía aceptar que algo de razón tenía Demelza al decir eso. De verdad quería captar la atención de Ginny…

**OoOoO**

-¡Si siguen gritando que aman a mi novio, van a ver si van a poder seguir gritando después que les lancé una maldición!

-Y parece que Hermione Granger, la novia del guardián de Gryffindor, está enojada por los gritos de sus fanáticas… - La mayoría de personas se rieron.

-¡Haga su trabajo, señorita Lovegood! – gritó McGonagall en uno de sus tantos colapsos nerviosos.

-Está bien… Aunque no es mi culpa que los gritos de Hermione se escuchen hasta acá…

-¡Señorita Lovegood!

-Vale – dijo Luna después de aquella mirada asesina de la directora – Ahí va Dean Thomas con la quaffle sin que nadie se la quite. Esquiva con facilidad a uno de los de los cazadores de Ravenclaw… Y… ¡No, se la quitaron! Ahora Ravenclaw lleva la quaffle mientras que ninguno de los buscadores ha visto la snitch y los golpeadores no están haciendo nada… ¡Pero Ginny Weasley le quita la quaffle a uno de los de Ravenclaw y con rapidez vuela hasta los anillos! Y… ¡Gryffindor ahora va ganando 125 a 50!

Toda la zona color rojo y dorado del estadio empezó a aplaudir, gritar y saltar felices. Algunos niños de segundo año se consiguieron fuegos artificiales y empezaron a lanzar pequeños tubitos que a los pocos segundos explotaban en el cielo. Los fuegos artificiales obviamente eran rojos y dorados. Se veían muy bien, aunque por la cara de McGonagall… Bueno, sería la última vez que podrían usarlos antes que la directora se los quitara.

Las admiradoras de Ron volvieron a gritar aquellas cosas que molestaban tanto a Hermione cuando detuvo un gran lanzamiento. La castaña se cruzó de brazos molesta mientras pensaba que no debía enojarse tanto porque en el fondo sabía que ninguna de ellas quería estar con él en verdad… O eso pensaba para calmarse.

-No tienes que ponerte así – dijo Parvati a su lado – Una cosa es que le digan todas aquellas cosas… Cosas sucias a tu novio, pero otra diferente es que se atrevan a hacerlo.

-Lo sé… Es sólo que me da algo de rabia – asintió suspirando – Gracias.

-De nada.

Hermione cayó el la cuenta que aquel era el momento perfecto para hablar con Parvati acerca del plan de Lavender. La castaña miró que Lavender se encontraba varios puestos más allá, junto a Seamus, y que sería prácticamente imposible que escuchara lo que conversaban. Era quizás la única oportunidad para hablar con la muchacha y debía aprovecharla.

-Oye, Parvati – dijo Hermione acercándose un poco más a ella mientras todo Gryffindor celebrara por otro punto más anotado por… Bueno, por alguien – Ginny me contó que fuiste a advertirle sobre Lavender anoche.

-¿Qué? – preguntó palideciendo – No debía decirte nada, es…

-No te preocupes. En realidad las dos sospechábamos que tu amiga estaba planeando algo – la interrumpió con rapidez – Mira… Yo sé que tú quieres proteger a Ginny. Yo también. Es por eso que debes decirme lo que va a hacer Lavender y así podemos las dos intervenir.

-Lavender me mataría si sabe que tú sabes que Ginny sabe que ella planea algo – dijo muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender.

-¡Lavender parece que sospecha que hablé con Ginny!

-Pero no tiene pruebas para acusarte. Ginny sabe que le hará algo, pero no sabe qué exactamente le hará. De alguna forma todavía sigue muy vulnerable… Es por eso que tengo que ayudarla. No puedo dejar que la hueca de tu amiga le haga daño a Ginny. ¿Acaso crees que con sólo advertirle a Ginny vas a quedar libre de pecado? – preguntó arqueando una ceja – Piensa, Parvati… Si de verdad quieres ayudar a Ginny tienes que decirme qué hará Lavender. Así las dos haremos que el plan de Lavender no funcione.

-No sé… Lavender te odia – dijo Parvati mirando nerviosamente adonde se encontraba la susodicha – Si ella llega saber que hablé contigo será peor que si hubiera hablado con Ginny. De verdad que no te soporta, Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé… ¡No sé nada porque no me quiere explicar! Está loca.

-¡PARVATI!

Hermione y Parvati voltearon a ver quién era la que gritaba. Lavender las mirada con una mueca extraña y moviendo frenéticamente el pie. Volvió a gritarle a su amiga para que fuera donde ella. Hermione le dijo que no fuera a Parvati mientras la chica no sabía qué hacer. La gente empezó a saltar de repente celebrando la anotación de otro punto haciendo que las explicaciones para que no fuera de la castaña quedaran ahogadas entre los gritos.

-¡Espera! – Hermione tomó del brazo a Parvati cuando ésta ya daba un paso para ir donde Lavender – No tienes por qué estar al mandato de Lavender. Si ella quiere hacerle daño a Ginny o hacerme daño a mí, pues tú no tienes por qué seguirle el jueguito. Yo sé que tú también tienes opinión y cerebro, y por eso no te tienes que dejar llevar por lo que piense esa loca. Tienes la oportunidad para demostrar que no eres una copia hueca y superficial de Lavender… Es tu oportunidad para hacer lo correcto en la vida. ¿No quieres hacer algo que tú quieras, en vez de siempre hacer algo entre las dos? Haz lo que tú quieras hacer, Parvati… Y yo sé que tú quieres evitar que Lavender le haga algo a Ginny – dijo en una voz tan sincera que la muchacha cabizbaja asintió.

-Yo… Yo debería irme – Parvati volvió a levantar la cabeza triste.

-Piénsalo – Y le soltó el brazo.

Parvati pasó entre la gente con algo dificultad y llegó junto a Lavender unos segundos después. Lav-Lav empezó a gritarle como si Parvati hubiera incendiado el castillo o algo parecido. Lo único que pudo oír Hermione que le decía era: _'Le estabas hablando a Granger…'_. ¿De verdad la odiaba tanto? Además Parvati tenía el derecho de hablar con quien quisiera, ni que fuera su hija. Estaba empezando a sentir que Lavender Brown era nuevamente la causa de toda su rabia. La odiaba profundamente.

**OoOoO**

-¡GANAMOS!... ¡GANAMOS, GRYFFINDOR ES LO MEJOR!

Debido a que Gryffindor ganó, una enorme fiesta se armó en la sala común. Hermione empezó a usar su cargo de prefecta para hacer que aquello no pasara, pero nadie la escuchaba y Ron parecía haber olvidado por completo que lo habían nombrado prefecto hacía dos años. Harry estaba tan contento que le permitió usar su preciado mapa a Ron para que fuera a comprar varias cajas de cerveza de mantequilla a Hogsmeade. Algunos niños de tercer año fueron a conseguir enormes cantidades de de comida para celebrar en las cocinas… Y la gente comenzó a gritar: _'¡Gryffindor es lo mejor!'_.

La única persona que parecía no estar pasándolo tan bien era Hermione. La muchacha estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras con su mirada mataba a todos los que empezaban a bailar encima de los muebles o hacían competencias para ver quién era que se caía primero. Simplemente eso era una vergüenza para la juventud. Si McGonagall llegara a entrar en la sala común… Iba a expulsarla, iba a matarla, iba a desconfiar de ella el resto de su vida. ¡Quedaría una mancha negra en su expediente de por vida! Era su perdición todo eso.

-Deberías animarte un poco – dijo Demelza sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué rayos me…? – Hermione se acercó un poco y olió su aliento - ¡Estabas tomando whisky!

-Oh, no. Sólo tomé un poquito, poquito… ¡De whisky! – dijo con una sonrisa torpe.

-No puedo creer que tú me digas que debería animarme – negó con la cabeza - ¿de dónde sacaste el whisky?

-Ron trajo varios licores… ¿Hermione?... ¡Hermione, vuelve!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La castaña estaba caminando como un huracán al otro extremo de la sala común para entablar una amigable conversación con su novio. ¿Había traído alcohol? Eso ya era demasiado. Tenía que detener esta fiesta cuanto antes.

-¿Trajiste whisky de fuego, Ron? – le preguntó parándose delante de él.

-Y también traje diferentes tipos de tequila, algunas botellas de cerveza muggle, ron con cerezas, pisco y…

-¡Eres un prefecto, idiota! – gritó Hermione apretando sus puños enojada - ¡No deberías traer bebidas alcohólicas, irresponsable!

-Parece que no te van a dar amor esta noche, Ron – dijo Ginny apareciendo detrás de él con un pequeño sándwich en la mano – Todo por brindarle alcohol al mundo.

-Hermione… Te amo – dijo Ron con una sonrisa idiota mientras sacaba un vaso lleno de tequila.

-¿Estás borracho? – preguntó, pero su respuesta quedó respondida con el olor a licor proveniente de su boca - ¡Eres un asqueroso!

-Y yo te amo…

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Ginny empezó a reírse como loca por los intentos de Hermione de zafarse de Ron. Y su risa pareció incluso multiplicarse cuando Hermione salió corriendo para que él la dejará en paz. Una vez que se había calmado terminó de comer su sándwich y pensó que su hermano había sido verdaderamente irresponsable al traer bebidas alcohólicas porque ya la mitad de los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban borrachos. Los únicos que estaban sobrios eran los niños de tercero hacía abajo y la mitad de los de cuarto hacía séptimo año.

-¡Y acá está la música! – gritó Seamus en un rincón de la sala común junto a un gran equipo.

La gran novedad del año había sido que Seamus trajo un extraño aparato muy parecido a los mezcladores de los DJ muggles, pero este aparto era mágico. Lo único que había que tener eran los discos de música –los que Seamus se había encargado de conseguir varios discos con mezclas de diferentes cantantes- y había que configurar con magia el aparato. Esa noche Seamus quería estrenar el aparato, y después de varios minutos en los que intentaba hacer funcionar el bendito aparato, parecía que al fin habría música.

-¡Sí! – gritaron varios emocionados cuando empezó a escucharse una música electrónica muggle bastante bailable.

_**Una hora después…**_

Parecía que alguien hubiera hechizado las cajas que había traído Ron, porque el tequila o ninguna de las otras bebidas se acaban nunca. La gente seguía sirviéndose enormes vasos con su bebida preferida y nadie controlaba que se sirvieran poco para que alcanzara para todos.

Ron y Hermione bailaban entre la mucha gente en la sala común. Con tal que él dejara de beber, Hermione aceptó bailar lo que fuera… Y la verdad era bastante divertido ver como la castaña trataba de esquivar los intentos de besos de su novio. Seguramente un rico beso con sabor a tequila no le era muy tentador aquella noche.

-¿Y cómo la estás pasando?

-Oh, Harry… - dijo Ginny dándose media vuelta para verlo – Bastante bien – respondió riendo - ¿Y tú?

-También.

-¿Ah? – preguntó Ginny volteándose a sus amigos – No, estoy hablando con Harry… ¡Paren de molestarme! – dijo sonrojada cuando sus amigas empezaron a lanzarle miradas pícaras - ¿Y has bailado con alguna mujer?

-Ni que fuera a bailar con un hombre – Los dos rieron.

-Ah, lo siento… Es que me tomé un poquito de pisco – se disculpó torpemente – Dean empezó a decirme que si no lo hacía, se iba a ver en la obligación de besarme…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry.

-O sea… Bueno, y como yo odiaría que me besara, entonces tomé un poco – dijo riéndose - ¡Vamos a bailar!

-No sé bailar – Pareciera que tuviera cambios de ánimo muy rápidos porque él aún no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Dean ahorcado.

-¡Pero yo quiero bailar contigo, Harry!

-Eh… Está bien – respondió dándose por vencido (**n/a:** Seguro ¬¬… Ella está casi borracha y él dice que no. ¿Adónde se ha visto eso? Harry, aprovecha el momento, idiota!).

Cuando Harry y Ginny empezaron a bailar –y hay que decir que para bailar esa música tan movida no era necesario estar casi pegados el uno al otro-, Hermione salió del montón de gente que bailaba. Estaba demasiado cansada. Entre bailar, hablar con Ron sobre lo mal que le hacía beber y esquivar sus besos podridos sabor a tequila; pues, había quedado realmente agotada. Fue hasta la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas y se tomó de un solo trago su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Muy cansada de bailar?

-Hola, Parvati.

-Yo… Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que me dijiste en el estadio – dijo la chica mirando hacia todos lados. Lavender estaba demasiado ocupada siendo el centro de atención por ser la novia de Seamus, el DJ – Tienes razón. Casi nunca hago lo que yo quiero porque me dejo influenciar por Lavender… Y esta vez siento que no puedo seguirle el juego. No quiero que Ginny salga lastimada.

-Espera – Hermione dejó la botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa - ¿Salga lastimada? Lo dices como si Lavender le fuera a hacer algo realmente grave. ¿No es un solo un simple plan, verdad?

-¿Sabes de la apuesta de los chicos?

-Sí…

-Harry tiene que besar a Ginny antes de tres meses iniciada la apuesta y casualmente ella tendría que hacer lo mismo en el mismo plazo. Ninguno de los grupos hubiera ganado porque los dos habrían cumplido su misión – explicó rápidamente - Tú sabes cómo se puso Lavender… Bueno, yo también me enojé, pero nunca tanto para hacer lo que ellos están planeando…

-¿Ellos? – inquirió confundida.

-Malfoy habló con Lavender la semana pasada cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade. Y cuando Lavender volvió de hablar con él… Era otra. Parecía como si todo el odio a ti se hubiera aumento mil veces. Volvió diciendo que tenía grandes planes para arruinarle la vida a medio mundo. No me dijo si te iba a hacer algo a ti o no… Pero me dijo que sabía cómo vengarse de Ginny por lo de la apuesta… A ella se le ocurrió que…

-Hacer como si Ginny nunca hubiera renunciado a la apuesta – completó Hermione horrorizada – Es por eso que no nos siguió molestando con eso. ¡Ahora entiendo todo!... ¿Pero cómo podrá vengarse si Harry y Ginny no se van a besar? – preguntó con una débil sonrisa – Además, ella tendría que publicar que Ginny tenía una apuesta para que le afectara. Y Harry también la tiene. Sería idiota.

-¿Tú crees que no va a pasar nada entre ellos, Hermione? – Parvati señaló a la parejita en la pista de baile – Míralos. Es obvio que ya no peden seguir en el coqueteo. Dentro de poco van a pasar a otra cosa. Ginny está casi borracha… ¿Quién crees que le dijo a Dean que le diera el vaso de pisco?

-¡La perra de Lavender! – gritó enojada, pero por el volumen de la música nadie la escuchó a excepción de Parvati.

Las dos chicas observaron como Harry y Ginny bailaban. La pelirroja a veces se reía debido a los efectos del pisco, pero se notaba que estaba muy consciente del hecho que Harry la tenía tomada de las caderas mientras ella se movía sensualmente. Y como era obvio: Harry sólo se dejaba querer. Hay que aceptar que siempre las mujeres son las que se mueven más que los hombres cuando bailan y ellos sólo dejan que ellas se les muevan de una forma provocativa… _Ejem _(pequeña tos), lo siento. Me desvié del tema. Y como iba diciendo: Pareciera que en cualquier momento Harry y Ginny iban a besarse con la poca distancia que los separaba.

-Tenemos que evitar que se besen – dijo Hermione después de un largo suspiro - ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Primero que todo tenemos que separarlos… ¿Dónde está Ron? – preguntó mirando hacia todos lados – Podríamos pedirle ayuda a él. Ron podría decirle a Harry que tiene que hablar algo importante con él.

-Mi querido novio está más borracho que… Es el más borracho de todo Gryffindor. ¿Tú crees que pueda ayudarnos? – le preguntó odiando el hecho que por primera vez en su vida necesitaba a Ron urgentemente para otra cosa que no fueran necesidades de pareja.

-Ron está extremadamente borracho y dudo que Harry no quiera prestarle atención su amigo en ese estado… Hablar con tu amigo borracho que te puede hacer pasar la mayor vergüenza de tu vida o meterla lengua a tu ex-novia… Esa es la cuestión.

-¡Ron, ven aquí! – gritó Hermione histérica.

-¡Ron, Hermione te quiere dar amor!

-¿Perdón? – preguntó.

-Es que… Tú sabes como son los hombres…

-¡Ron, te voy a dar un enorme beso!

Después de unos cuantos minutos en que las chicas buscaban desesperadamente entre el mar de gente que bailaba y veían si Ron estaba acostado en el suelo como alguno de los borrachos de por allí; pero el pelirrojo se encontraba hablando con Dean… ¿Hablando? Se estaban riendo como locos porque encontraban que era lo más fascinante del mundo ver como la gente parpadeaba.

Hermione le pidió amablemente dos veces que necesitaba hablar con él, pero Ron parecía no escucharla. Ahí fue cuando la castaña le dijo que estaba preparada para darle el beso más colosal de su vida… No hay que decir que Ron se puso de pie en un saltó y salió corriendo con ella esta uno de los rincones de la sala común.

-¡Aléjate de mí! – gritó Hermione sintiendo todo el olor a tequila encima suyo.

-Dame un besito… ¿Si?

-Te ves tan gracioso – murmuró riendo. Él estaba con los ojos cerrados y estirando sus labios.

-¡Hermione, dile! – Parvati llegó hasta ellos.

-Cierto… ¡Ronald Weasley!

-¿Qué? – preguntó asustado.

-Claro… Cuanto te grito como tu mamá me haces caso – Lo miró molesta – Yo creo que deberías actuar como hermano mayor que eres. ¿Te das cuenta de la poca distancia que tienen Harry y Ginny? – La castaña señaló a la parejita que bailaba mientras se ponía en puntas de pies para poder hablarle al oído – Tú sabes que ellos dos han estado bebiendo… ¿Qué cosas podrían pasar, no? Tienes que hablar con tu amigo para que no e haga daño a tu única hermana mujer. Harry es un adolescente lleno de hormonas que reaccionaría con cualquier cosa que tenga dos piernas y pechos. ¿Y vas a dejar que toda su calentura exploté en tu hermanita? Aquél ser inocente y angelical.

-Hermione tiene razón – dijo Parvati sonriendo ante el increíble discurso de la muchacha – Yo ya estoy pensando en hacer que la imagen de Ginny Weasley sea la peor de todas. Tú sabes, Ro-Ro, eres un hombre… A todos les agrada saber de alguna con "acceso fácil". ¿Me entiendes?

-¡Iré a hablar con Harry! – gritó Ron asintiendo y se soltó de su novia – Ese maldito… Se las verá conmigo…

-Lo convencimos – dijeron al unísono Hermione y Parvati sonriendo y dándose un apretón de manos.

Ron fue tambaleándose entre la gente que bailaba. Cuando llegó donde estaba su mejor amigo y su hermana los separó sin ninguna delicadeza y después que Ginny empezará a preguntarle a Ron por qué estaba haciendo eso, el pelirrojo le dijo a Harry que tenían que hablar. Harry al ver a su amigo casi cayéndose en el piso y que no podía hablar muy bien debido a todo el tequila que había tomado, aceptó antes de decirle a Ginny que ya volvería.

-¡Ginny! – Hermione y Parvati la llamaron.

-¿Vieron lo que acaba de hacer el idiota de mi hermano? – preguntó cuando ya estaba donde ellas – Es un imbécil. Yo estaba de lo mejor con Harry… Estaba sintiendo que era el momento perfecto para…

-¿Besarse? – preguntó Parvati dudosa.

-Exacto – asintió sonriendo – Es que… Oh, ustedes saben cuánto lo quiero – Y se sonrojo levemente – Hemos tenido tantos problemas últimamente. De verdad creí que lo única forma de superar a Harry era olvidarme de él, pero en vez de eso me enamoré de nuevo. ¡Podemos estar juntos! Quiero estar con él; lo quiero. Y ahora estoy sintiendo nuevamente esa chispa cuando estamos tan cerca… Yo sé que es el momento indicado para que todo esto del coqueteo se acabe y se decida si volvemos o no.

-Ginny… No puedes besarte con Harry – Hermione puso sus manos en los hombros y la zamarreó un poco para que su mente escuchara con claridad todo lo que le decían, y no se desconcentrara por efectos del pisco – Simplemente no puedes hacerlo. Por favor, no lo beses.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

-Porque… - Parvati desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Lavender y ésta se dio cuenta que ella estaba con Hermione y Ginny – No puedes y punto. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que te iba a ayudar? Esta es la forma más sutil que tengo de decírtelo: No beses a Harry. No puedo decirte por qué… Yo…

-No queremos dañarte, Ginny – dijo Hermione sabiendo que si Ginny sabía sobre la apuesta y Harry sabía sobre la otra apuesta, habría una gran guerra mundial – No queremos verte sufrir. Es por eso que si sabes que Harry y tú pueden estar juntos, entonces espera…

-No las entiendo – Ginny aún seguía confundida – Si yo quiero beso a Harry. No puedes impedir que demuestre mi amor a alguien… ¿Acaso esa perra de Lavender va a matarme si beso a mi novio?

-Técnicamente no es tu novio – corrigió Hermione.

-¡Bueno, pero casi lo es! Besar o no a Harry no puede ser parte del plan…

-¡No lo beses, por favor! – gritó Parvati suplicante.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos – Las tres se dieron media vuelta y vieron que Lavender las mirada con repudio – Con Hermione y con Parvati – dijo a Ginny – Tú puedes volver a estar con Harry… De hecho mira: Parece que terminó de hablar con Ro-Ro.

-Yo… Está bien – asintió sabiendo que algo no andaba bien – Me voy. Nos vemos – se despidió de Hermione y Parvati.

Una vez que la pelirroja había vuelto a la pista de baile para encontrar con Harry, Lavender sonrió cínicamente a las dos muchachas mientras en su mirada parecía amplificarse mil veces su asco.

-No puedo creer que seas tan mala amiga, Parv. ¡Les contaste todo!

-Yo…

-No te atrevas a hablarme, maldita – dijo Lavender con un gesto dolido – Ya no eres mi amiga. Arruinaste todo. ¿Tenías que venir a decirles, no? Lo único bueno es que escuché lo que dijo Ginny… Ella no sabe lo que haré.

-Eres la peor persona del mundo – Hermione la encaró con seguridad - ¿Por qué quieres hacerle daño a Ginny? Ella no te hizo nada. Nunca creí que el dinero de la apuesta te importara…

-Oh, claro que no me importa.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Nunca lo entenderías, Hermione – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Y si me disculpan, debo irme. Tú nunca más te atrevas a siquiera mirarme, traidora – Parvati bajó la mirada como avergonzada – Y si te atreves a seguir dañando mis planes… Te las verás conmigo, Granger.

La muchacha se fue dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta para replicarle y a Parvati muy sumisa. Cuando llegó nuevamente al lado de su novio le dio un gran beso. Seamus la miró extrañado porque no era muy común en ella últimamente darle aquellas demostraciones de afecto, pero sonrió contento mientras buscaba otro disco. Su novia le pidió que pusiera una canción romántica. Unos segundos después ya estaba sonando en toda la sala común una hermosa melodía en la que la mayoría de parejas bailaba.

Harry y Ginny se acercaron aún más. La muchacha puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que él las ponía en sus caderas. Ninguno de los dos podía despegar la mirada del otro. Casi todos los presentes los miraban pensando en que parecían nuevamente los novios perfectos, pero ni él ni ella les pusieron atención porque estaban demasiado concentrados en su propio mundo. Los dos se querían, lo sabían, y pareciera que sólo el amor importara en aquel momento. Ginny sintió con mucha más intensidad aquellas chispas en su pecho… Era el momento. Harry volvió a sentir aquel león surgir de su interior, con la misma fuerza que apareció aquella noche de celebración cuando besó por prima vez a la chica.

-No puede haber algo más mata pasiones que ver que todo el mundo baila, y yo, que supuestamente estoy con el increíble y espectacular Ro-Ro, tengo a mi novio hipando en la escalera – dijo Hermione algo molesta por ver a todos bailando enamorados mientras su novio estaba hipando en la escalera y casi quedándose dormido.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué?

-Mira – dijo Parvati con una voz rara.

-Oh, no… - musitó palideciendo.

Harry y Ginny se acercaron para besarse con mucha lentitud. Parecía que todos habían dejado de bailar para verlos. Incluso el DJ, Seamus, dejó de buscar otro disco para ver como la pareja se daba uno de los besos más tiernos del mundo. Casi todas las mujeres suspiraron enternecidas y los hombres sonreían por ver que la parejita del año –la otra pareja del año, la primera eran Ron y Hermione- parecían estar juntos. Pero una de las sonrisas de todos era muy diferente.

-Sí – dijo Lavender casi riendo - ¡Ganamos la apuesta! – gritó - ¡Ginny besó a Harry!

-Maldita perra – murmuró Hermione sabiendo que había gritado a propósito.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Seamus sin entender.

-La apuesta de las mujeres era que Ginny besara a Harry. Ella aceptó y como ya lo hizo… Dame nuestro dinero, amor – respondió con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo.

Todos los ojos volvieron a fijarse en la pareja… Pero ya no era la misma pareja que dulcemente se besaban. Los dos ya estaban separados y aunque pocos centímetros los distanciaba, en realidad parecía como si estuvieran a kilómetros de lejanía. Harry tenía una sonrisa triste mientras movía la cabeza negativamente, pero lo que más se notaba era la extraña mirada que tenía. No se sabía si era de rabia o de tristeza. Y Ginny tenía los ojos llorosos y apretaba los puños molesta. Aquella era la escena más triste que cualquier había visto en su vida. Nadie hizo nada, nadie dijo nada, la música se detuvo mientras los dos se miraban de la forma más extraña del mundo. Aquella había sido la fiesta del estropicio.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Les dije que era un capítulo bastante larguito. De hecho es el capítulo más largo de la historia… Pero como pueden ver: Todo tiene importancia. Cada cosa que pasó en este capítulo es muy importante para el final que tuvo. Incluso hay algunas cosas muy importantes que dijeron Malfoy y Parvati, ya que son cruciales para los próximos capítulos. 

En la parte de la fiesta me imaginé (de seguro sólo los chilenos entenderpan esto porque no sé cómo decirlo de otra forma menos _chileninsis... _Menos neutral) la música reggeaton y típico que hay algunos tipos medios tomados xD! Típico carrete masivo. Aunque menos masivo porque es sólo la casa de Gryffindor... Y también falta los que están agarrando (besándose) en medio de la pista de baile. Así que ése sería como el ambiente de la fiesta.

Me dio mucha pena este capítulo por lo que pasó al final, pero tenía que pasar algún día. Debo aceptar que tuve que quitarme toda la alegría que tenía cuando escribía el comienzo de la fiesta para poder hacer el final… ¿Bastante deprimente? Lo sé. ¿Quién odia mucho más a Lavender? Yo les dije que la iban a seguir odiando. Pobres de Harry y Ginny. Las cosas jamás van a ser simples para ellos. Odio que sea así. Bueno… Esas serían mis inútiles reflexiones del capítulo.

No sé cuando pueda actualizar porque ya estoy empezando con las malditas pruebas (o exámenes, como quieran llamarlo) y más encima me eligieron para ir a unas olimpiadas de química ¬¬… Así que me quitaran mucho tiempo para estudiar. Y también estoy haciendo un proyecto de ciencias. Y también animo cumpleaños de niños pequeños para recaudar fondos para la Gira de Estudio xD! Hago muchas cosas. _Sorry._ Pero intentare escribir lo que más pueda cuando tenga tiempo libre.

Obviamente les doy las gracias a mi editora. Ella hace que los errores de tipeo sean inexistentes.

Cuídense mucho y no me olviden, adiós!

_Para los escritores de fanautores_¿Saben qué pasó?... ¡Se borraron muchas historias! Y estoy con miedo y rabia. ¿Por qué?... ¡El primer fic que escribí tal vez se borró!... ¿Saben lo que es eso? Y no tengo respaldo de ese fic. Me siento terrible. Espero que ese no se haya borrado, porque los demás los tengo en este sitio. Bueno… Sólo quería compartir mi rabia con los usuarios de que leen este fic.


	18. Drama, drama y más drama

Capítulo 18: 'Drama, drama y más drama'

-¿Me pasas algo para limpiarme?

-Está bien… - Y le pasó un trapo que había encima de la mesa – Toma.

-Me siento horrible.

-Me pregunto quién te habrá amenazado de muerte para tomar casi todo el tequila de Inglaterra… Oh, creo que tú quisiste emborracharte – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – No me vengas con que te sientes mal. Es tu culpa que estés vomitando, Ron.

-Pero… Tú debiste haberme detenido. ¡Eres prefecta!

-Creo que mis deberes de prefecta quedaron muy cortos con tus vasos de tequila. ¿Acaso tu misión era emborrachar a la mitad de Gryffindor? Todos los del equipo bebieron y mira cómo están Seamus y Dean… - Los señaló y se podía ver claramente como estaban dormidos encima de su propio vomito – Es asqueroso. Huele horrible aquí porque casi todos han vomitado el alcohol.

-Bueno, no todos los del equipo bebieron. Harry… - Y se detuvo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con culpabilidad. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar de lo que había sucedido. El pelirrojo después de darse cuenta que su mejor amigo y su hermana se besaban dejó de reírse de la gente que parpadeada. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Hermione. Y ahí fue cuando sucedió todo. Al ver que Harry salía con lentitud de la sala común a través del agujero del retrato y que Ginny miraba con un profundo odio a Lavender para después salir corriendo detrás de él, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo lo que había bebido quería devolvérsele.

-¿Tenían una apuesta? – preguntó sentándose en la escalera.

-Sí…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Me era tan indiferente – respondió mirando el agujero del retrato. Ron le dijo que no entendía – Fue una estupidez. Ginny ya había renunciado y la apuesta no debería haber seguido, pero Lavender estaba tan enojada que hizo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Tengo que hablar con Ginny! – dijo poniéndose de pie – Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Cómo se le ocurre…?

-Oh, entonces Harry no hizo nada – Hermione se interpuso en su paso – Ustedes tenían la misma apuesta, así que no puedes meterte en esto. Sino perfectamente puedo yo hablar con Harry sobre todo esto… En frente de Ginny. Ella aún no debe saber de la apuesta que tenían. Harry no es idiota… Así que creo que será mejor que te quedes acá conmigo antes que yo eche a perder la mentira de tu amigo.

Y sin decir nada más volvió a sentarse en la escalera. Ella se sentó un escalón más abajo y apoyó su espalda en las piernas de su novio. Ron simplemente pensó que Hermione tenía mucha razón en lo que decía. En esos momentos Harry debía estar haciendo sentir a Ginny como la peor persona del mundo y no revelaría que él también tenía una apuesta. Aunque las cosas podrían ser diferentes… Eso pensaba sin saber que verdaderamente esa escena ocurría en un aula del castillo.

**OoOoO**

Después de unos momentos de sostener aquella extraña mirada, Harry se fue con lentitud a través del agujero del retrato. Los estudiantes se corrían callados para darle el paso y ninguno se atrevió a decirle algo. Solamente miraban la escena con mucho interés. Una vez que el muchacho había salido, Ginny se limpió la solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Dejó de apretar los puños sin notar que ya se estaba haciendo daño con las uñas. Sintió como todos la observaban y bajó la mirada deseando desaparecer en ese instante, pero luego decidió ir detrás de Harry. Tenía que explicarle.

Se quedó mirando a la multitud que la rodeaba y particularmente se detuvo en Lavender. Tenía una gran sonrisa, como si hubiera obrado para que todos los niños de África no murieran desnutridos. La odiaba, la repudia; no podía seguir mirando la felicidad que tenía por haber dicho eso. ¡Maldita Lavender! No quería hablarle nunca más. Era la peor persona después de Voldemort en el mundo.

Y salió corriendo hacia el agujero del retrato sintiendo como el aire frío del pasillo le daba de lleno en el rostro. Respiró hondo. Miró hacia los dos lados buscando a Harry, pero la oscuridad no la dejaba ver. ¿Dónde podría estar? Por suerte la Dama gorda estaba despierta y le dijo que se había ido hacia la derecha.

Corrió hacia la derecha del pasillo y llegó hasta el sector donde iniciaban las aulas. Fue abriendo puerta por puerta buscando al muchacho, hasta que en la séptima puerta que abrió logró verlo. Harry estaba sentado en un banco junto a un gran ventanal que tenía una hermosa vista del cielo parcialmente nublado y que mostraba varios trozos de estrellas.

Se acercó con mucho cuidado. Lo único que rompía aquél frío silencio eran los pasos de la pelirroja. No sabía si sentarse a su lado o no, pero prefirió quedarse de pie y esperar que él le dijera algo mientras lo miraba impaciente. Pero Harry no le devolvió la mirada. En su cara había una expresión de sumisión absoluta.

-Harry, yo…

-No me hables – pidió con brusquedad. Ginny cerró la boca sin sorprenderse por su actitud – No quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme. Ya no importa. Las palabras no son necesarias para remediar esto.

-Sabía que ibas a actuar así – dijo con una sonrisa triste – Pensé que por una vez en tu vida podías tener la actitud de alguien maduro para tu edad. Siempre te pones así cuando algo desordena tu universo.

¿Por qué había actuado así? Él también estaba en una apuesta, y en realidad había ganado porque besó a Ginny. ¡Pero era distinto! Su interés nunca fue conseguir dinero, sino que también volver a estar con ella. En cambio Ginny había apostado para coquetearle, para darle falsas esperanzas y para destrozarle el corazón. ¡No era lo mismo! Y había creído que ella aún lo quería, creyó todas aquellas falsas palabras dichas, todas esas miradas furtivas y esos abrazos… Todo era simplemente parte del juego de la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres que me ponga feliz cuando apostaste acerca de esto? – preguntó aún sin mirarla - ¿Cuál era tu apuesta?

-Eres un… - Casi se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle muchas palabras que lamentaría más tarde – Era besarte antes de tres meses iniciada la apuesta.

-Oh. Entonces todo tu teatro en casi tres meses fue perfecto. Y todo salió a la perfección: Coqueteaste conmigo, me besaste y ganaste dinero. ¡Te felicito!

-¿Sabes qué? Eres el idiota más grande del mundo… ¿Tú crees que sólo quiero dinero? – preguntó dolida por lo que le había dicho – Para que sepas: Hace semanas renuncié a la apuesta porque no podía seguir engañándote ni engañándome a mí misma. Te quiero mucho. ¿Quieres que te lo repita o tu cabeza hueca aún no logra ver lo que está pasando?... Sin tan sólo me dejaras explicarte…

Harry por primera vez en toda la conversación la miró. La pelirroja sintió como algunos pelos de sus brazos se erizaban por aquella mirada. La guerra recién había dado inicio.

-¿Renunciaste a la apuesta? – Ginny asintió - ¿Entonces por qué Lavender dijo eso cuando nos besábamos?

-Tal vez Lavender tenga problemas mentales muy serios para comprender que dije que me salía de la apuesta… - respondió rápidamente.

-¿Y estás segura que te voy a creer?

-¿Estás diciendo que miento? – le preguntó acercándose con lentitud.

-Creo que captaste bien el mensaje…

-¡Renuncié a la apuesta, no es tan difícil de entender eso!

-Pero aún así estuviste en la apuesta.

-Y renuncié…

-¡Eso no quita el hecho que apostaste a coquetear conmigo! – gritó enojado - ¿Acaso el dinero vale más para ti que estar jugando con la persona que te quiere?

-Nunca pensé en el dinero. Pensé en demostrarte que tu vida sin mí era lo peor que podrías haber hecho.

-¿Y la mejor forma de demostrármelo era por medio de una apuesta?

-Era la oportunidad que tenía. ¿Crees que iba a saber que esto iba a terminar así? – Ginny miró al piso porque si volví a dirigirle la mirada sabía que iba a llorar y no podía hacerlo. No podía demostrar debilidad – No puedo creer que mis razones te sirvan… Tal vez nunca hubiéramos podido reconciliarnos, pero al menos no me hablarías de esta forma. ¿Crees que soy una puta? Porque me estás hablando de esa forma… ¡Eres la persona más estúpida que he conocido en mi vida! A veces desearía nunca haberme fijado en ti…

-Hubiera sido lo mejor del mundo. Menos mal que nunca renuncié a la apuesta… Sino me habría dolido mucho más todo esto – dijo sin pensarlo.

Lentamente levantó la mirada. Harry palideció un poco al darse cuenta que se había delatado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento que denotara cualquier sentimiento de fragilidad. Le era muy difícil mantener la compostura porque Ginny se reía tristemente en frente suyo. Sabía que se estaba riendo por la circunstancia y seguramente estaba pensando que había sido una idiota. La conocía tan bien o al menos eso pensaba. Ya casi no podía reconocerla… Le era tan ajena aquella imagen de la joven a quien había besado en frente de todos el año pasado.

-¿Y tu apuesta era la misma que la mía? – preguntó con una voz tan quebrada que pareciera que iba a perder el último aliento al pronunciarlas.

-Sí. Tenía que besarte antes de tres meses… Una gran coincidencia – respondió con ironía.

-¿Cuál es tu explicación para hacer la apuesta? Porque la mía era demostrarte que haber terminado conmigo es lo más imbécil que podrías haber hecho en tu vida.

-Quería volver contigo – dijo después de suspirar – No podía dejar de pensar que debías estar a mi lado porque te necesito. Y se me presentó esta oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Así no era nada de extrañar que estuviera a tu lado, nadie de mis compañeros pensaría algo equivocado.

-¿No será un capricho más que una necesidad?

-Te necesito… Más bien: Te necesitaba, Ginny – corrigió.

Por una apuesta. Ella no era la única que había estado involucrada con algo así, pero había renunciado y él no. ¿Cómo podía haber seguido apostando acerca de algo tan importante? Era imposible. ¡Harry no era así! El Harry que conocía jamás usaría una apuesta para poder hacer ese tipo de cosas. Él no era así… Pero parecía que había cambiado. ¿Estar nuevamente con ella? Por una apuesta. ¡Por una apuesta iba a lograr estar con ella! No podía estar tan desesperado para recurrir a un medio tan vulgar como ése. Una cosa diferente era una venganza y la otra era el amor. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? Primero terminaba con ella porque podía ser atacada por Voldemort y ahora quería recuperarla por una apuesta… Era lo más doloroso que le pasaba en su vida.

**OoOoO**

Parvati se acercó hasta las escaleras para poder hablar con ellos. Después que Harry y Ginny se habían ido, salió a esconderse de Lavender. De seguro ella sabía que le había advertido a Hermione de lo que haría… No era por nada que la castaña no se mostró sorprendida con todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Lavender te ha encontrado?

-Aún no… Parece que anda muy ocupada contándole a la mitad de Gryffindor sobre la apuesta. ¿Y ustedes qué cuentan? – preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Mi querido novio vomitó…

-¿Vas a seguir sacándome en cara que no debo beber tanto?

-Bueno, si tu misión era emborrachar a la mitad de Gryffindor… - le respondió a Ron – Y simplemente esperamos a ver los resultados del drama – Volteó a mirar a Parvati - ¿No estás bien, verdad?

-Me siento muy confundida… Tengo miedo de la reacción que va a tener Lavender cuando hable con nosotras, pero… Pero por alguna extraña razón no tengo miedo de lo que me diga. Siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto – explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y lo estás haciendo – asintió la castaña – Me alegra tanto que me hayas advertido de todo.

-Aunque no sirvió de mucho… Ginny besó a Harry – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Esperen! – Ron pareció salir de su trance silencioso - ¿Ustedes sabían que Lavender iba a decir en voz alta lo de la apuesta?

Hermione y Parvati se miraron como sino creyeran la lentitud mental del pelirrojo. Era una mirada como: _Este idiota recién se da cuenta que sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Estuvo escuchando todo y ahora llega a enterarse._ Así que entre las dos le explicaron la larga historia de la apuesta, de la renuncia de Ginny, del plan de Lavender y de la advertencia fallida a Ginny para que no se besara con Harry.

-Así que ustedes me dijeron todo eso para que separara a Harry de Ginny…

-Sí – dijo Parvati - ¿Crees que Hermione te iba a decir todo eso por nada?

Se rieron un poco, pero luego dejaron de reírse. Los tres se miraron muy preocupados. Sabían que el drama debía estar recién empezando. Y seguramente iba a durar por mucho tiempo más. Sólo les quedaba esperar.

**OoOoO**

La pelirroja se apoyó en una de las mesas sin decir nada. No sabía qué decir. Nada se le venía a la mente. ¿Iba a hacer el típico escándalo de despachada? Por supuesto que no. Lo que sentía no podía ser demostrado de aquella forma… Ningún escándalo era suficiente para expresar todo el dolor que en aquel momento sentía. Un dolor que nunca había experimentado. Algo mucho más profundo que la tristeza, el sufrimiento y que un corazón roto. Era peor. Mucho peor.

Y de repente todas las palabras vinieron a su mente. Todas de un solo golpe. Todas arremolinadas, todas intentando ser las elegidas para que fueran pronunciadas por su boca. Cada una era diferente: Una hiriente, la otra se hacía la víctima, la otra sufría, la otra quería llorar, una gritaba, otra hablaba sobre la confianza y muchas más. Todas con diferentes significados y diferentes consecuencias si las decía. ¿Cuál elegir? No sabía. No sabía porque no podía ordenar sus ideas… Necesitaba saber cuál iba a escoger.

-¿Me necesitabas? – preguntó con la voz ronca. Quería llorar, pero no lo hacía – Si de verdad me necesitabas hubieras hablado conmigo en un primer lugar. Me habrías dicho todo lo que sentías.

-¡Por favor! – Harry casi rió – Y por supuesto que tú me ibas a decir que me amabas, que me disculpabas y que volviéramos… ¿En qué mundo vives? Jamás me hubieras perdonado si hablaba contigo y lo sabes.

-Pero al menos lo hubieras hecho de esa manera y no de esta. Habrías empezado a coquetearme porque tú querías hacerlo, no por la apuesta. ¿Crees que cuando necesitas a alguien lo mejor que haces es tratar de estar con ella por una apuesta? – Caminó hasta él y con sus dos manos en su rostro lo obligó a que la mirara a los ojos – Si esa es la mejor opción que tienes, pues esa persona no te importa tanto. Necesitaste una apuesta para hacerte del valor para intentar estar conmigo… ¿Acaso no era suficiente el amor que sentías por mí?

Aquellas palabras llegaron a su corazón como si fuera un disparo certero para matarlo. Había dado en el clavo. Tal vez ella tenía razón en lo que explicaba. ¿Sólo había necesitado de una apuesta para haber hecho todo lo que hizo? De verdad la quería, estaba seguro. Muy seguro de ello. Pero ahora todo le parecía tan confuso… Su madre había muerto por él sin necesitar una estúpida razón, su padre también, Cedric murió defendiéndolo y no sólo por morir. Todos ellos habían actuado por cariño. Y en el caso de sus padres por amor. ¿Y el amor no era suficiente?

-¿Ves? Tu silencio me demuestra que tengo toda la razón. Nunca sentiste tanto amor por mí, sino sólo un capricho – dijo bajando la mirada tristemente.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo te quería.

-Ah, entonces no era merecedora de que el gran y famoso Potter hiciera un mayor esfuerzo para poder estar conmigo. Sólo soy merecedora de una apuesta.

-¿Y por qué me estás hablando como si yo sólo fuera el malvado acá? Tú también apostaste. ¿Alguna vez me quisiste para hacer una apuesta?

-¡Estaba demasiado dolida contigo, imbécil! Odiaba verte tan feliz este año, odiaba verte tan calmado y hasta pareciera que disfrutabas sólo ser mi amigo. Habías olvidado que habíamos tenido algo. ¿Sabes? Hasta disfrutaba el hecho que Ron y Hermione te dejaran muchas veces solo para que te dieras cuenta de lo insignificante que es tu vida – dijo alzando la voz.

-¡Nunca estuve feliz!

-¡Entonces sabes actuar demasiado bien!

-Una cosa es actuar y la otra diferente es aparentar. Actuar es cuando lo haces sin ningún sentido, pero aparentar es para… te intentaba proteger. ¿Está bien? Estoy demasiado involucrado en problemas como para que este año volviéramos. No quería que te pasara nada, así que intentaba aparentar que siendo tu amigo estaba contento – Se acercó a ella colérico.

-¡Tengo 16 años, creo que sé en lo que me estoy involucrando o no!

-No tienes idea – dijo con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza – No tienes idea de todo el peligro que corres solamente por estar en mi vida. ¿Quieres que algún día te secuestre un mortífago? Tal vez así te des cuenta de todo. ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?

-¡Porque me gusta "El Niño Que Vivió! – respondió sin aguantar un segundo más las lágrimas.

**OoOoO**

Lavender, Seamus y Dean estaban en una gran discusión sobre las apuestas. Cada bando defendía que habían ganado, pero en realidad ninguno podía ganar cuando Harry y Ginny habían cumplido la apuesta. Aunque si Lavender decía que Ginny se había salido… Los hombres ganarían, Y no iba a dejar que eso pasara, así que sin revelar ninguna información que la perjudicara defendía el hecho que las mujeres tenían que recibir una gran fortuna de dinero.

Hermione escuchaba toda la discusión con enojo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cínica? La odiaba. Maldita Lavender Brown. Se hacía la santa en la discusión cuando era el mismo gemelo de Voldemort hecho mujer. ¡Imbécil! No podía quedarse sentada cuando hacían negocios con la vida personas de sus amigos.

-¿Puedo ir a matarlos? – preguntó Ron apretando los puños.

-La violencia no soluciona nada, Ron – respondió ella tratando de calmarse.

-Pero están diciendo tantas cosas de Harry y Ginny… Y en especial de mi hermana. No voy a dejar que hablen así de ella.

-Es una idiota – murmuró Parvati.

-¡Se acabó! – Ron se puso de pie – Voy a tener una agradable conversación con ellos.

Ron casi corrió hasta llegar al otro extremo de la sala común. Hermione y Parvati fueron detrás de él para evitar que hiciera cualquier locura. Al ver la cara del pelirrojo, Dean y Seamus dijeron que iban a seguir discutiendo al día siguiente y salieron como locos a desconectar el equipo de música. Sólo Lavender se quedó allí.

-¿Y a mí no me vas a mirar con esa cara de ogro, Ro-Ro? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa y tomándole cariñosamente el brazo.

-¡Primero que nada: Te alejas de mi novio! – Hermione casi la empujó - ¡Y segundo: Ni siquiera tiene que hacer el esfuerzo de mirarte así cuando ya se sabe que eres una basura!

-Parece que estás muy chistosita, Hermione – dijo Lavender con una ceja arqueada - ¿Acaso es gracioso, Parvati? – Parvati se estaba riendo del comentario de Hermione.

-Sí… Al menos Hermione dice la verdad, no como otras que conozco.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Lavender, eres la persona más maldita que he conocido en mi vida. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Harry y Ginny merecen estar juntos – dijo Ron mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Yo jamás he intervenido entre ellos…

-¿Entonces tenemos problemas mentales para no saber qué fue lo que hiciste hace dos horas? – intervino Hermione con brusquedad.

-Por fin admites que necesitas ir a un medimago, Hermione.

-Perra – murmuró la castaña.

Supongo que esta escena podría ser definida simplemente como: Incómoda. Las dos empezaron a mirarse con el odio más profundo que podía existir. Ron pensaba en qué debía hacer… Tenía tantas ganas de golpear a Lavender por haber hecho eso, pero era una mujer, y sería mal visto; y también quería evitar que Hermione hiciera cualquier cosa. Y Parvati observaba en silencio lo que pasaba. Parecía que estaba reflexionando las palabras que le había dicho Lavender.

-Creo que deberías calmarte – le dijo Ron a su novia – Sé que viniste detrás de mí para evitar que yo hiciera una estupidez, pero la puedes cometer tú.

-Tu querido novio está en lo correcto, Herm-Herm.

-¿Acaso estás celosa que Ron sea mi novio y no el tuyo? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa – Porque para decirlo en ese tono…

-Estoy con Seamus, no estoy celosa de Ron.

-Querida, Lavender, no estás respondiendo lo que yo te dije… Me refería a que tú eres la celosa de mí, porque yo tengo a Ro-Ro y tú sólo tienes a un chico común y corriente – Parvati abrió enormemente los ojos sabiendo que esas palabras iban a despertar el demonio interior de Lavender - ¿Me equivoco?

-¡No quiero que me vuelvas a decir eso nunca más, Sangre Sucia! – gritó Lavender furiosa.

Todos los que quedaban despiertos –porque la gran mayoría estaban tirados en el piso durmiendo después de tanto alcohol- miraron a Lavender sorprendidos. Nunca en la historia de Gryffindor había pasado que alguien de esa casa haya pronunciado esas palabras, porque la pureza de sangre no tiene importancia en los Gryffindors. Es por eso que al escuchar aquellas palabras de Lavender todos estaban impactados… En especial Ron, Hermione y Parvati.

-¿Qué me dijiste? – preguntó lentamente la castaña.

-Nada…

-¿Qué le dijiste a Hermione? – preguntó esta vez Ron enojado – No puedo creer que seas tan descarada. Nunca creí que ibas a decirle eso a Hermione… ¿Qué te pasó, Lavender? Has cambiado mucho. Es increíble que estés haciendo este tipo de cosas – dijo antes de tomar la mano de Hermione para irse.

-No, Ron, por favor… – suplicó Lavender.

-¿Por favor qué? Le acabas de hacer lo peor del mundo a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo. Ahora le dices esto a mi novia. ¿Ahora quieres que escuche que digas algo en contra el resto de mi familia? No quiero escucharte nunca más.

-Espera, Ron – Hermione impidió a que se fuera – Anda a ver si Harry o Ginny vienen por el pasillo… Yo necesito arreglar cuentas con Lavender.

-Pero…

-Yo me quedo, no te preocupes – dijo Parvati saliendo por primera vez de su silencio.

Ron se fue no muy convencido de dejarlas solas con Lavender, pero aún así salió de la sala común, seguramente para ver si Harry o Ginny volvía. Mientras él estaba en eso, Parvati miraba a Hermione preguntándose qué iba a hacer porque no entendía la razón de haberse quedado allí.

-¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto? – le preguntó Hermione a Lavender.

-¿Perdón?

-No respetas el hecho que Ginny renunció a la apuesta, lo gritas cuando ellos se estaban besando, me dices Sangre Sucia, intentas acercarte a Ron… Mi pregunta es muy simple¿Qué quieres lograr? Porque no lo entiendo. No sé por qué haces todo esto. ¿Para hacerme daño? Sí, lo has hecho. ¿Para hacerle la vida imposible a todo el mundo? No lo creo… ¿Para recuperar a Ron? Si es así, lo estás haciendo pésimo – dijo alzándose hombros.

-No sabes lo que estás hablando. Yo no intento nada. Estoy igual que siempre… - dijo como si nada pasara.

-¡Lavender, deja mentir! – gritó Parvati ya desesperada de la situación – Odio que intentes convencernos que todo está normal, cuando ya nada es así. Desde que te juntaste con Malfoy en Hogsmeade has estado rara. Parece que fueras su versión femenina. ¡Siempre hablaste que querías hacerle la vida imposible a Hermione! Nunca me dijiste por qué, pero se nota que es por Ron… Creí que lo habías superado. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que él sólo te usó el año pasado? Eras solamente su medio para olvidarse de Hermione. ¿Se te olvidaron todas esas conversaciones de odio a Ron Weasley que tuvimos? – le preguntó con la voz quebrada. Quería llorar - ¡Y ahora haces esto a Ginny! Maldita. Eso es lo que eres. Ahora nadie va a confiar en ti por ser una mentirosa y una perra… Eres diferente. Ya no eres mi amiga. ¡No quiero ser tu amiga nunca más! No puedo creer que hayamos pasado tantos años juntas cuando tú eres el mismo Voldemort. Te vas a quedar sola.

Lavender y Parvati se miraron de una forma muy extraña. Parecía que ambas querían llorar por la situación, pero ninguna lloraba. Lavender bajó la vista lentamente, como si estuviera meditando las palabras dichas por su amigo. Parecía que de verdad le habían dolido. Subió nuevamente la mirada y abrió la boca para decir algo para protegerse, mas Parvati dijo que se iba y salió por el agujero del retrato sin siquiera darse media vuelta para dirigirle una última mirada.

-Creo que Parvati ya lo ha dicho todo… Es una pena, Lavender – dijo Hermione con algo de pena por verla así, pero se lo merecía por la gran idiota que era.

-¡Ven a repetirme eso de nuevo, Granger, a ver si tienes valor! – gritó la chica aparentando enojo.

-Dejemos el drama para después, Lav-Lav - Y Hermione ya se iba para hablar con Parvati.

**OoOoO**

Parecía que la noche se hubiera hecho aún más oscura. Las estrellas no se veían por las nubes que las tapaban y la luna menguante apenas podía verse. Las colinas y la sombra del Bosque Prohibido apenas podían distinguirse del cielo oscuro. Se podía observar desde la gran ventana del aula la cabaña de Hagrid, con algunas luces prendidas. El campo de Quidditch no se distinguía, y sólo la sombra de los aros indicaba que allí era el estadio.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y miró todo aquel panorama a través de la ventana. Las lágrimas que caían no podía controlarlas. Era imposible poder controlar aquellas lágrimas que se escapaban con lentitud de sus ojos… Era como si cada una significaba todo su dolor. Y no quería darse media a verlo. Sabía que él estaba mirándola, esperando que ella le dijera algo más. ¿Qué esperaba? Ya no podía esperarse nada más porque estaba cansada de esperar. Y él también estaba cansado de esperar. Era imposible seguirse esperando cuando los dos ya no tienen la misma necesidad del uno al otro. Todo se esfumó gracias a la traición mutua.

-Quizás tengas razón… Ser yo ya es complicado. Lo entiendo… Pero no quiero que me culpes por ser famoso, por haber sobrevivido a Voldemort cuando apenas tenía un año – dijo herido por las palabras de la chica.

-No entiendes – negó ella con la cabeza – Me odio a mí misma por haberme fijado en ti. Te lo había dicho antes… Cuando hablamos la noche en que me llevaste en tu capa invisible. Ese es uno de los pocos problemas que tenemos – explicó aún dándole la espalda.

-No sé por qué tuvimos que ser tan estúpidos para haber apostado… Seguramente nuestros compañeros se reían a nuestras espaldas – comentó casi riéndose.

-Nadie sabía, excepto Lavender que es una imbécil… Y… - Ginny se dio cuenta que Hermione y Parvati debían saber. Por eso últimamente Hermione miraba tan raro a Harry cuando él era muy cariñoso con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… Absolutamente nada – respondió con rapidez. Pensó en lo que había comentado antes Harry sobre lo estúpidos que habían sido – No se puede negar que somos estúpidos… Pero, creo que debía ser de esa forma – Ginny se dio media vuelta - No estamos destinados a estar juntos, eso es todo.

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras Harry la miró como si estuviera hablando con otra persona. ¿No estaban destinados a estar juntos? Se estaba dando por vencida muy rápido. Aquella no era la Ginny Weasley que conocía. Ella siempre luchaba por lo que quería conseguir. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Su tono de voz parecía haber sido genuino.

Ginny le dedicó una última mirada triste a Harry antes de caminar hacia la puerta, pero el muchacho ágilmente la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Enojada por lo que había hecho ella le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Al encontrarse los ojos verdes y cafés, sus miradas parecieron un gran choque.

-No vas a conseguir nada reteniéndome aquí – dijo la pelirroja – Ahora suéltame. No hay nada más que decir.

-¡Claro que sí! – asintió con rapidez - ¿Crees que no estamos destinados a estar juntos? Pues yo creo que no. Aún podemos intentar lo nuestro. No tienes por qué ser tan pesimista. Tú me quieres y yo te quiero. ¡No hay ningún problema que pueda anteponerse a nuestros sentimientos!

-Pero cuando mi amor está mezclado con la rabia que te tengo por haber apostado sobre darme un beso antes de tres meses, cuando está mezclado con la tristeza, con el odio, con la confusión, con la inseguridad y con todo el dolor que siento; el amor ya no es suficiente. ¡Tú también sientes lo mismo! La forma en la que me miras ya no es la misma. También estás furioso conmigo y me odias – se acercó a él y unas lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas – Ya no forcemos más esto. No estamos destinados a estar juntos. Estamos ya muy heridos…

-¡Aunque estemos heridos, eso pasará! Por favor, Ginny, piénsalo. No tienes por qué decirme todo esto. Yo sé que con el tiempo las heridas sanarán… Los dos nos queremos, y eso es lo principal.

-¿Entonces quieres estar con la persona que apostó besarse contigo antes de tres meses, quieres estar con la persona que coqueteó contigo sólo por una apuesta, con la que jugó con tu amor? – le preguntó con una débil sonrisa.

-No… - respondió después de pensar muy bien la respuesta.

-Ahí está tu respuesta – dijo – No vamos a estar juntos. Con todo lo que tú hiciste…

-¿Lo que yo hice? Claro, como si tú no hubieras hecho nada. ¡Jugaste conmigo! No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto. ¡Nunca antes me había sentido peor! Me hiciste creer que estabas verdaderamente interesada en mí – casi le gritó como si ella fuera la culpable de todo.

Ginny cerró los ojos mientras su sonrisa parecía hacerse aún más triste que antes. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se veía el gran contraste en lo rojos que estaban sus ojos y sus pupilas cafés.

-Si tú no hiciste nada, me pregunto por qué siento que nunca más voy a poder reír… Si tú no hiciste nada, pues tú no eres el culpable que esté llorando ahora – Se soltó con brusquedad del muchacho – En ese caso, le agradezco al gran pedazo de imbécil que me rompió el corazón. Si lo ves, dile todo lo que siento… Porque dudo que pueda hablarle nuevamente en mi vida – dijo mientras su sonrisa se extinguía antes de salir corriendo mientras dejaba a Harry con la mirada más triste del mundo.

**OoOoO**

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ron cuando vio que Parvati salía.

-Hablamos con Lavender… Y le dije cosas horribles – contestó llorando y corriendo fue a abrazar a Ron.

-Bueno, yo… - Abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella acción de la muchacha.

-No te preocupes, Parvati. Hiciste lo correcto – Hermione apareció.

-No te pongas celosa… - dijo Ron sonriendo inocentemente mientras la castaña veía algo extrañada la escena.

-Es necesario un hombro para llorar, así que no me importa – contestó sonriendo enternecida por la cara de su novio – Ni que estuviera marcando territorio, Ron – agregó con una pequeña risa.

-¿De verdad hice lo correcto? – preguntó Parvati soltando a Ron y mirándolos como si ellos superan el secreto de la vida.

-Sí – asintió la castaña – Le dijiste que había cambiado, que ya no era igual. Se va a quedar sola haciendo todas esas estupideces. No puede ser que por razones injustificables haya separado a Harry y a Ginny, y parece que también quiere hacernos algo a Ron y a mí. Eso no es normal. Y decirle lo que sientes acerca de todo esto está bien, así que no te sientas culpable cuando ella debería sentirse se esa forma por sus acciones.

-Oh, Hermione… - La muchacha la abrazó por unos segundos – Muchas gracias por todo – Se separó y miró a Ron – También a ti. No creí que ustedes fueran a ser tan amables… Siempre decía que jamás podría ser amiga de ustedes o que eran muy raros como para juntarse con personas normales, como yo – Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados por aquella confesión – Pero son las mejores personas del mundo. Gracias por apoyarme – Y les dedicó una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Hubo un momento de silencio en los que sólo el crepitar de las antorchas en las paredes se escuchaba. La Dama Gorda había salido de su pintura, ya que no se encontraba por ningún, según pudo observar Hermione. Todo parecía muy tranquilo, como si fuera una noche normal. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿Alguien habría escuchado la fiesta? Tal vez McGonagall ya debía en camino a retarlos… Pero ya era imposible. Era muy tarde.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y le tomó la mano. Además de un repentino impulso de tener algo de contacto con su novio, presentía que ya era hora que Harry o Ginny volvieran a la sala común. Seguramente la pelea había terminado, pero el drama recién había comenzado. Ron también sentía lo mismo.

-Escuchen… - dijo Parvati cuando a la lejanía unos pasos se escuchaban.

Una sombra aparecía en el suelo y se agradaba con lentitud. A los pocos segundos Ginny se veía claramente. Venía cabizbaja y de brazos cruzados. Parecía no haber notado que más adelante se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Parvati observándola. Seguía caminando como si le quedara todo el tiempo del mundo. Se notaba que estaba llorando, ya que en medio del silencio se escuchaba como se ahogaba ocasionalmente.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza cuando ya estaba casi a centímetros de topar con Parvati y miró algo sorprendida a los tres. Sus ojos estaban más rojos que nunca. No esbozó una sonrisa como siempre al encontrarse con alguien conocido… Sólo los miró como si fueran una ilusión de su mente.

-Creo que no hace falta preguntar qué pasó – dijo Hermione tratando de no sonar dramática o contenta – Pelearon, supiste que él también estaba en una apuesta, pelearon nuevamente e indagaron en los defectos que tienen. Luego alguno pensó en que podrían internarlo de nuevo, pero es imposible. Pelearon nuevamente y…

-Y él le dice que ella es la culpable de todo. Triste y enojada la muchacha le responde que si él no hubiera hecho nada, no se sentiría tan infeliz. Terminando su discurso agradeciéndole por romperle el corazón… Sí, así es la historia – respondió con ironía -¿Tanto drama, no? – preguntó Ginny alzándose hombros.

-Es que sólo hay drama, drama y más drama – dijeron Hermione y Parvati al unísono.

-¿Estaban esperándome?

-Sabíamos que el drama iba a concluir y que necesitarías a alguien para acompañarte – respondió Ron tratando de ser lo más cariñoso posible.

-Y no saben cuánto necesitaría que estuvieran acá…

Ron recibió en sus brazos a su hermana que corrió a él infantilmente. Su camisa rápidamente se mojó por las lágrimas, pero no le importó. Hermione y Parvati acariciaban los cabellos de la muchacha mientras estaban en silencio. No necesitaban decir nada para comprender qué era lo que sentía y qué estaba ocurriendo. Simplemente sus sollozos lo expresaban todo. Y lo que más sabían los cuatro eran que el drama recién comenzaba.

**O-O-O.-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Sí, me tardé mucho… Intenten escribir con exámenes todos los días, con un proyecto de ciencias y con las olimpiadas de química. Creo que con eso les digo todo. Igual de todas formas me disculpo, pero no podía escribir nada. Este capítulo fue escrito en una semana, y casi media página cada día… Les juro. Era horrible!

La pelea de Harry y Ginny tuvo varias partes, como pueden ver. Empezaron en silencio, después pelearon, después vino el silencio, la desesperación, el intento de reconciliación y las palabras finales. Tiene toda su temática. Quise que la discusión no fueran sólo gritos y palabras sin sentido, sino que todo tuviera algo significativo. Espero que se haya logrado reflejar.

Ron y Hermione siempre juntos… Adoro que estén tan bien aún. Como les prometí: Los dejare en su nube de amor por mucho tiempo.

El título del capítulo es el resumen de todo lo que pasó, no creen? Drama, drama y más drama. Me gustó el nombre que le puse. Es que encuentro que le queda tan bien… Tal vez hayan escuchado a la gente decir _drama_ de una forma muy exasperada. Me gusta.

¡Wow! Ya hay más de 400 reviews. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Me alegra tanto que el fic esté teniendo mucha aceptación. Es primera vez que alguna de mis historias tiene tantos reviews, así que me siento muy orgullosa… Pero todo esto es gracias a ustedes. Sin ustedes el fic no existiría ni tampoco me darían ganas de escribir. No valgo nada sin ustedes, mis queridos lectores.

Pequeños avances del próximo capítulo: El quiebre definitivo de Harry y Ginny, Draco está muy feliz, Lavender planea su siguiente acto, Ron y Hermione felices… Pero sólo hay un problema: Hermione tiene hablar con Graham. ¿Por qué? Tal vez algo tiene que ver con el plan de Draco y Lavender.

No me olviden y espero que estén bien, adiós!


	19. Sólo dos extraños

Capítulo 19: 'Sólo dos extraños'

Hermione y Parvati bajaron juntas las escaleras. Las dos iban calladas mientras sentían que algunas personas las miraban como si no fueran de Gryffindor. Lo que había pasado entre Harry y Ginny, la pelea de Lavender, Parvati, Hermione y Ron; todo lo que pasó aquella noche era la conversación de todos. Tal vez por eso muchos se quedaron callados cuando las dos muchachas bajaron y otros seguían hablando de ellas mientras las observaban. Ni Hermione o Parvati les dijeron algo para que esa situación incómoda se acabara, sino que siguieron caminando hasta salir de la sala común sin mirar a nadie.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor fueron hasta donde estaba Ron. Hermione se sentó al lado de su novio mientras que Parvati al frente de la pareja. Apenas hablaron de cómo habían dormido y el silencio reinó entre ellos. Parecía que hasta ellos estaban contagiados de la tristeza del ambiente. Este lunes por la mañana era uno muy triste. Recordaba mucho a los días que le siguieron a la muerte de Cedric Diggory años atrás o a los siguientes del funeral de Dumbledore. Y ninguno de los tres podía hacer nada para que eso terminara.

Todos los estudiantes, los elfos domésticos y los profesores sabían que en Gryffindor había habido una fiesta de celebración el sábado en la noche. Y obviamente ya todos estaban enterados de los dramas que se desarrollaron en la celebración que mercaba el estropicio de algunas personas.

-¿Harry no bajará a desayunar? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No… Ya estaba vestido cuando me desperté y me dijo que iba a dar un paseo por los jardines antes de clases. No va a bajar, así que lo veremos en Transformaciones – respondió Ron sin su habitual alegría.

-Ahí está Ginny – dijo Parvati señalando a un grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor entrando en el Gran Comedor.

Ginny Weasley entró al Gran Comedor acompañada de sus amigos de sexto año. Casi todos giraron sus cabezas para poder en el estado en que entraba una de las principales protagonistas de los chismes del colegio. La pelirroja suspiró tristemente y avanzó demostrando que no le interesaba que la miraran o no. Sus amigos la siguieron con lentitud, ya que estaban esperando una reacción diferente de ella. Pero Ginny parecía estar bien. Claro, parecía. Los que estaban cerca de ella pudieron notar la palidez de su rostro y las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, aunque tratadas de ser disimuladas con maquillaje, todavía eran visibles.

-¿No se va a sentar con nosotros? – preguntó Ron extrañado al ver que su hermana se sentaba con sus amigos.

-Si yo fuera ella haría lo mismo… - dijo Hermione sirviéndose algunas galletas de chocolate – estar con nosotros significaría estar con Harry también. ¿Crees que tu hermana quiere estar con él todos los días? Quiere olvidarlo, y para eso no debe hablar con él, verlo lo menos posible. Además que nosotros siempre le recordaremos a Harry. Él es nuestro amigo – le explicó a su novio.

-A veces odio ser amigo de Harry – murmuró.

-Qué tierno – Le tomó la mano cariñosamente.

Cuando llegó Lavender, al igual como pasó con Ginny, todos giraron la cabeza para poder verla. La chica parecía que veía eso como la oportunidad perfecta para tener atención y caminó hasta su puesto usual en la mesa de Gryffindor moviendo las caderas asemejándose a una modelo – claro, modelo... Más bien a una mujer que parecía cojear- y llegó hasta Seamus feliz por toda la atención que recibía.

Ginny apretó los puños cuando la chica pasó a su lado, pero se resistió. No podía dejarse llevar. Aunque… Esa maldita _peuca_ –dígase: perra, bitch, puta y derivados- había causado todo. Se quedó en su asiento sin probar aún bocado alguno de su desayuno.

-Tenemos que irnos a clases – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-Pero aún queda mucho tiempo… - replicó Ron.

-¿Prefieren quedarse aquí con este ambiente del asco o estar en otro lugar? – Cuando le preguntó eso, el pelirrojo se puso de pie - ¿Vienes? – le inquirió a Parvati.

-Es que… Yo no soy de su grupo – respondió con timidez – No pertenezco a ustedes.

-Por Merlín, esta chica – murmuró Ron sonriendo – Ahora eres nuestra amiga, así que vendrás con nosotros. Y no te preocupes, porque no serás estarás tocando el violín… En clases no hacemos nada muy comprometedor con Hermione.

-Sigues haciendo ese tipo de comentarios con doble sentido y ya verás lo que es tocar el violín con una gran orquesta – le dijo su novia frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ves? Siempre me reta.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes – Parvati se levantó sonriendo por lo que habían dicho.

Muchos ojos se fijaron en la salida de los tres. Ninguno se sintió intimidado por las miradas. Cuando pasaron junto a Ginny, la saludaron con la mano y la pelirroja les sonrió débilmente mientras se preguntaba por qué él no estaba con ellos. Y antes de salir, al doblar para irse al aula de Transformaciones, Hermione se fijó que Lavender le hacía señas a Draco… Eso era algo muy raro. Demasiado extraño.

**OoOoO**

Harry se había puesto su capa y su bufanda para salir. En realidad no fue a los jardines, sólo se había puesto todo aquello porque le había dicho a su amigo que saldría. ¿Salir cuando hacía más frío que en la era de hielo? Ni loco. Todavía no llegaba a tal extremo de locura. A lo que sí había llegado era a una tristeza como nunca antes había tenido. No era simplemente tristeza, era una combinación de tantos sentimientos que no podía decirlos todos ni encontrarles sólo una definición… Lo único que sabía es que el más poderoso de todos era la tristeza.

Al sentir que unos pasos se acercaban, se dirigió corriendo al pasillo que llevaba a la Lechucería. Los estudiantes ya debían estar yendo al Gran Comedor a desayunar y por ninguna razón quería encontrarse con ellos. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta de celebración del partido y él eran los grandes temas de conversación.

Entró a la Lechucería en un par de minutos de haber corrido. Llegó casi jadeando y se quedó quieto para recobrar el aliento. Observó que todas las lechuzas dormían tranquilas y buscó a Hedwig. La había dejado allí desde que Ron empezó a reclamar que no lo dejaba dormir los ruidos de Hedwig en la noche y no quería que estuviera más en el cuarto. Al encontrar a la lechuza blanca, caminó hasta ella y la contempló con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hedwig bebía agua de un posillo y luego miró a Harry. Pareciera que estuviera extrañada de verlo allí después de tantas semanas de abandono, pero no hizo lo que siempre le hacía cuando la dejaba abandonada: Morderlo. La lechuza blanca se acercó un poco a él y sacó el pico por los barrotes de la jaula. Harry la acarició con delicadez. Ésa lechuza era el primer regalo que le habían dado cuando supo que era un mago. Ese día de compras con Hagrid había sido uno de los mejores de su vida. Y quizás Hedwig era lo único bueno que le estaba quedando…

Sentía que no podía ver a sus amigos a la cara. Hermione sabía lo de las apuestas y siempre esperó que ella viniera a decirle que lo dejara, que se estaba haciendo daño y que no funcionaría. Aún podía recordar todas aquellas frías miradas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando. Ron también había participado en la apuesta, pero… Él le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, que no quería que dañara a su hermana. Ahora le daba vergüenza mirar a sus mejores amigos. ¿Qué les iba a decir? Ellos estaban concientes de todo lo que ocurría, pero también debían tener su propia opinión. ¿Lo mirarían como el malo de la película o sólo una víctima?

Suspiró y dejó de acariciar a su lechuza. Hedwig parecía saber que estaba triste, y tal vez por eso no le replicó nada. Harry miró con atención la Lechucería y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de su primer beso. Había sido hace mucho tiempo… Y por alguna extraña razón ya no podía recordar con claridad todo lo que había sentido aquella tarde cuando Cho Chang llorando lo besó. ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento Cho? No había sabido nada de ella desde hacía años. La última vez que la había visto había sido el año pasado, pero no recordaba exactamente en qué lugar. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para fijarse en ella. Su corazón latía por una pelirroja…

-Mejor me voy – dijo Harry girándose para mirar a su lechuza – Este lugar me hizo recordarla – agregó con tristeza – Y eso que jamás vine con ella a este lugar – Hedwig simplemente lo miraba con atención – Me gustaría tener cartas para que pudieras mandar, pero no hay nadie a quien escriba… Lo siento. Nos veremos después.

Harry salió con prisa de la Lechucería mientras Hedwig empezó a ulular para que su dueño volviera, pero el muchacho no volvió. Se dirigió a la sala común sabiendo que todos ya estaban desayunando, así que podría subir con tranquilidad a buscar su mochila para irse a clases. Los lunes en a primera hora tenían Transformaciones. Y como había pensado, la sala común estaba desierta. Subió a su habitación a buscar su mochila y dejó su capa encima de la cama. Se puso la bufanda para que no le diera frío y volvió a salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo a clases.

Al llegar vio que Ron, Hermione y Parvati ya estaban en el aula. Ron y Hermione se lanzaron miradas extrañas antes de saludar tímidamente a Harry. El muchacho les respondió con la mano y se sentó detrás de ellos. Parvati le preguntó si podía sentarse a su lado y Harry dijo que sí. Y desde allí el silencio fue imperante hasta llegar los primeros grupos de estudiantes.

**OoOoO**

Lavender iba sola a Transformaciones. Su querido novio, Seamus, le dijo que tenía que ir a ver si Dean estaba bien… ¿Por qué? Porque después de la fiesta en Gryffindor, Dean apenas podía mantenerse en pie y chocó con una pared. Lo tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería a la tarde siguiente –sí, porque en la tarde ya casi todos estaban en condiciones decentes para hablar con un docente del colegio- para terminar en reposo por casi tres días. Y… Bueno, nos estamos saliendo de lo inicial. Seamus se fue a ver a su amigo antes de ir a Transformaciones, y como Lavender no quería hacer el esfuerzo de subir a la enfermería, fue ella sola a clases.

La loca a quien todos odiamos iba caminando a paso lento mientras miraba el suelo. Su mente divagaba entre su novio y la traición de Parvati. ¡Su mejor amiga la había delatado y ahora estaba colisionada con la parejita del año! Parvati era una… Si creía que lo de Ginny había sido una alta traición, esto no era nada. Parvati, a quien creía su mejor amiga, era la más traidora del mundo.

-Ven conmigo, Brown – dijo alguien detrás de ella.

-No puedo tengo clases – respondió Lavender sabiendo que era Malfoy.

-¿Y crees que me importa? – le preguntó casi riendo mientras le tomaba el brazo para llevársela.

-Te va a importar cuando esté castigada por todas las tardes del año gracias a que no asistí a la clase de McGonagall y castigada no podré llevar a cabo nuestro plan – Se dio media vuelta para verlo.

-No te va a castigar – negó con la cabeza – Yo me haré cargo que no te haga nada… Ahora vas a venir conmigo.

-¿No tienes clases?

-Los Slytherin jamás tenemos clases los lunes en la mañana. Estas horas son de estudio y de recreación – contestó sonriendo.

-¡Es una injusticia, pueden vaguear más horas que el resto de Hogwarts!

-Cállate y acompáñame – le dijo bruscamente.

Lavender se fijó que algunos de Ravenclaw los estaban viendo confundidos. Por supuesto que los miraban así¿Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin hablando como si fueran amigos? Algo raro estaba pasando allí. Y los gritos de Lavender no ayudaban nada a la situación.

-Vale – asintió no muy convencida.

-Genial – murmuró.

Malfoy la llevó hasta un pasillo deshabitado. No era el mismo de la otra vez, éste era uno que desembocaba en la torre de Astronomía, pero como no era de noche y nadie iba a ver las estrellas de día; pues podían estar allí sin preocuparse que alguien anduviera cerca y escucharlos.

-Me sorprendiste, Brown – dijo Draco sonriendo malévolamente – Nunca creí que de verdad ibas a lograr que Potter y la pobretona se separaran completamente… Lo mejor de todo es que no tuve que ver la cara del infeliz de Cara Rajada. Una mañana totalmente perfecta – agregó como si estuviera viviendo su mayor sueño hecho realidad.

-Te lo dije, Malfoy… Creo que ahora vas a tener que confiar en mí.

-Yo… - Draco alzó una ceja incrédulo - ¿De verdad supones que con lo que acabas de hacer vas a obtener mi confianza? Primero quiero ver que los Weasley sean millonarios antes que tú puedas ganarte mi confianza, Brown.

-Bueno, gracias por demostrarme que eres el más imbécil del mundo – respondió Lavender cruzándose de brazos – No sé para qué me forzaste a faltar a clases sólo para decirme esto.

-Quería hablar contigo para felicitarte por tu trabajo. Me prometiste que Potter iba a ser el ser más desdichado del mundo, y es así – dijo el rubio apartando su mirada con rapidez. La muchacha sorprendida sólo sonrió por sus palabras – Y también para hablar sobre lo que tienes que hacer ahora. ¿Cuándo hablarás con él?

-Oh, Draco… ¡Eres tan tierno! – Lavender lo abrazó – Sé que decirme todo esto ha sido difícil. Por primera vez no me dices algo malo en una frase. Y por supuesto que acepto tus felicitaciones.

-¡Aléjate de mí! – Prácticamente la empujó.

-Qué delicado…

-¿Cuándo hablarás con él? – repitió adoptando nuevamente su tono de fastidio.

-No lo sé… Estaba pensando que podría ser en esta semana.

-Hazlo lo más pronto posible.

-¿Crees que me das órdenes como si fueras mi jefe? – preguntó Lavender molesta.

-Sino fuera por mí, tú todavía estarías maldiciendo mentalmente a Granger… Te he ayudado a que seas parte de lo que quieres que pase.

Enojándose aún más, Lavender tuvo unos enormes deseos de lanzarle la mochila en la cara para que Malfoy cerrara la boca una vez por todas. Pero sabía que, de alguna forma muy extraña, él estaba en lo correcto. Sino fuera por aquella conversación en Hogsmeade, aún estaría matando mentalmente a Hermione. Ahora participaba de lo que sería una nueva etapa en su vida: Ser completamente feliz. Aunque… ¿Su nueva etapa de la vida significaba retroceder un año? Deseaba con todo su corazón volver al año anterior, estar con Ron y esforzarse hasta que él sólo tuviera ojos para ella. Ser más popular, ser más reconocida y siempre estar en el tema de conversación diario de cualquier persona del mundo mágico.

**OoOoO**

Estaban en Historia de la Magia. Como era de costumbre, Ron miraba por la ventana mientras su cerebro dormía y Harry rayaba su cuaderno escribiendo muchas palabras sin sentido. No, no eran palabras sin sentido. Hermione dejó de anotar lo que había dicho el profesor y leyó lo que escribía su amigo: _"Mentira… Soledad… Abandono… Nadie entiende, nadie podrá entender… Imbécil… La odio… Me odio… Amor, un sentimiento que te hace tan feliz para después dañarte… Perdición inevitable…"_. Y las palabras eran remarcadas una y otra vez reflejando los sentimientos del muchacho.

La castaña suspiró tristemente al leer esas palabras. Harry de verdad estaba muy mal. Ambos estaban muy mal. ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado todo eso? Maldita noche en que se les ocurrió apostar con algo que a simple vista parecía tan trivial, sin embargo no lo era. En el fondo todos sabían que Harry y Ginny se querían. Sus dos amigos se habían hecho daño, habían jugado con el amor, con sus sentimientos. Y pareciera que no hubiera vuelta atrás.

Las palabras de Binns entraban a su mente y rápidamente eran anotadas en su cuaderno, pero no eran procesadas. No entendía ni quería entender lo que decía el profesor. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada para entender el gran problema que la rodeaba. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que los causantes eran ellos mismos. No había otros culpables, porque Harry y Ginny habían aceptado. Pero… Lavender reveló todo, las traicionó. Ella era el detonante del problema. ¡Cómo odiaba a esa maldita hueca! Ojala un carruaje la arroyara en la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade…

"_-¿Ellos? – inquirió confundida._

_-Malfoy habló con Lavender la semana pasada cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade. Y cuando Lavender volvió de hablar con él… Era otra. Parecía como si todo el odio a ti se hubiera aumento mil veces. Volvió diciendo que tenía grandes planes para arruinarle la vida a medio mundo. No me dijo si te iba a hacer algo a ti o no… Pero me dijo que sabía cómo vengarse de Ginny por lo de la apuesta… A ella se le ocurrió que…"._

¡Eso era! En la última salida a Hogsmeade, Malfoy le había pedido a Lavender si podían hablar. ¿Cómo no se había acordado que Parvati lo había dicho en la fiesta? Tal vez con todo lo que pasaba en esos momentos, sería poco probable que su mente pudiera haberse dado cuenta de ese importante detalle. ¡Draco Malfoy era el único, además de sus amigos, que sabía sobre su relación con James! Todos sus problemas empezaron cuando Malfoy amenazó a Graham y a ella de decirles a los profesores sobre su romance, y allí fue cuando Ron dijo que era su novio… De alguna extraña forma Malfoy era el responsable que ahora fuera la novia real de Ron, pero no podía pensar en agradecerle, sino que pensar en qué podían haber hablado Malfoy y Lavender.

Posó su mirada en su novio como si eso fuera a ayudarle a que se le apareciera una brillante idea. El pelirrojo miraba absorto el cielo deseando que ese día hubiera práctica para poder montar en su escoba, aunque el día estuviera nublado y bastante frío. Hermione sonrió con ternura por la cara que tenía Ron. Le parecía absolutamente difícil no reírse con esos ojos brillantes y con una sonrisa de niño pequeño cuando piensa qué pedir en navidad.

Volvió a concentrarse en el problema: Malfoy la odiaba, por lo que cualquier cosa que fuera negativa para ella sería una razón de celebración para el Slytherin. Lavender había sido novia de Ron y nunca pudo hacer que de verdad él se enamorara de ella. Obviamente Ron se fijaba mucho más en otra personita que actualmente era su novia… En fin. El punto no era alabarse a ella misma, sino descubrir qué tramaban. Él la odiaba y Lavender debía estar muerta de celos. Si Malfoy hubiera revelado lo de Graham al Hogwarts, ya estaría expulsada del colegio y siendo la vergüenza del mundo. Y si ella no estaba en el colegio, Ron podría estar decepcionado y solo… ¡Malfoy le dijo a Lavender que debía decir lo que había pasado entre James y ella!

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar cada vez más fuerte y con intervalos de tiempo más cortos mientras apenas podía respirar. ¡Había hecho un gran descubrimiento! Lavender iba a revelar su relación con un profesor. Y eso era alarmante. Si se llegaba a saber iba a ser expulsada, los profesores estarían decepcionados, le quitarían el Premio Anual, sus padres no la iban a reconocer nunca más como hija suya, Ron estaría solo y corriendo el riesgo que Lavender lo envenenara… Y… ¡Todo sería una catástrofe! Debía hacer algo de inmediato, pero no podía hacer nada en ese preciso momento. Estaba en Historia de la Magia y supuestamente su relación con Graham era lo más oculto del mundo. Tenía que actuar con cautela y debía aparentar que no sabía nada de nada. Aunque le era bastante difícil aparentar tranquilidad anotando algo que decía Binns cuando sabía que su mayor secreto estaba por ser revelado.

**OoOoO**

Las clases llegaron a su fin. Los estudiantes salían de las aulas para dirigirse a sus salas comunes y los pasillos volvían a llenarse de muchas conversaciones, risas y gritos. Ron salió casi exhausto de Encantamientos. ¿La razón? Pues sería obvio decir que no le era nada muy agradable pasar dos horas seguidas tratando de conjurar encantamientos antiguos; pero la principal razón… En realidad razones eran: Harry iba como alma en pena y si le hablaba respondía con monosílabos. Y si insistía para que dijera más de dos palabras en una oración, pues, su querido amigo, explotaba como loco y empezaba a gritar cualquier estupidez. Era como si su complejo de héroe incomprendido se hubiera apoderado desde su reciente problemática amorosa. Y la segunda razón era que Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que Merlín sabe qué como para hablarle.

-Hermione… Hermione… Hermione – dijo Ron nuevamente y le tomó el brazo.

-Oh, lo siento. Dime.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó mirando de soslayo como Harry y Parvati habían notado que querían hablar a solas y se fueron sin ellos al Gran Comedor – Desde que salimos de Historia de la Magia estás así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Así como rara. Has estado más pensativa que de costumbre, suspiras con más frecuencia y me he fijado como miras a Lavender. ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione sabía que si le decía a Ron lo que sospechaba, él se pondría como loco y saldría a pegarle un puñete a Malfoy como solución al problema. No podía decírselo sino confirmaba primero que eso era lo que planeaban. Y aunque le daba mucha rabia no decirle la verdad su novia, debía hacerlo por el bien de sus acciones. Ron no era la persona más racional y discreta del mundo.

-No me pasa nada… O sea, tú sabes todo lo que hizo Lavender en la fiesta. ¿Crees que es muy agradable verle la cara a la persona que separó a tu hermana y a nuestro amigo?

-Es verdad, Lavender nos ha arruinado la vida. No puedo creer que estuve involucrado con ese ser el año pasado. Debo haber estado demasiado mal como para haber caído en el pecado de juntarme con una loca como ella – Ron pareció olvidar por completo la extraña actitud de su novia.

-Ron…

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero – dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Me encanta que tú seas mi novio – agregó tomándole la mano.

-Yo también te quiero mucho.

Así los dos novios se fueron con las manos entrelazadas a cenar mientras la gente que pasaba por su lado comentaba lo tiernos que se veían.

**OoOoO**

Harry y Parvati casi estaban llegando al Gran Comedor. En el trayecto habían hablado muy poco. La muchacha había intentado entablar conversación en varias ocasiones, pero se había rendido al darse cuenta que él no iba a dejar la hostilidad. Harry le agradecía la intención de ser amable de Parvati, pero su ánimo no era el mejor para comenzar a tener vida social con la Gryffindor… Y le dio algo de lástima, pues en el Baile de Navidad en cuarto año, había ido con ella y tampoco había sido muy simpático.

Cuando vio la puerta del Gran Comedor a pocos metros, Harry se detuvo. Parvati también lo hizo al darse cuenta que Harry estaba estático en el vestíbulo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundida.

-No puedo ir…

-¿Por qué no?

-Va a estar ella – respondió perplejo.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, pues… - Se quedó callado sin saber cómo expresar en palabras lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Harry, te entiendo – dijo Parvati sonriendo débilmente – Pero no vas a dejar de ir a cenar, ni desayunar. Tienes que seguir con tu vida. Yo sé que tú quieres mucho a Ginny y ella a ti, y aunque me parezca extraño todo lo que está sucediendo, no es para que dejes de ser tú mismo.

-Mira… No me preocupa eso. Lo que me molesta es lo que habla la gente cuando me ve. ¿No te diste cuenta cómo todos hablaban en clases sobre mí? Me enferma, no lo soportó. Odio que la gente hable de mí como si me conocieran, como si pudiera juzgarme. Ya tuve que aguantar todo el día esos comentarios y no quiero seguir… Ya me hartaron – explicó mientras ella caminaba hacia él – Me da exactamente lo mismo si tengo o no que ver a Ginny. La voy a tener que enfrentar algún día.

Parvati asintió entendiendo. Incluso se sentía como una estúpida en esos momentos porque ella había sido una de las tantas personas que le encantaban los chimes y hablar del resto. Y ahora que veía a Harry se daba cuenta que a veces no era tan bueno hablar de los demás, y menos lanzarle miradas y hablar de ellos en sus narices. Se sentía muy culpable y apenada.

-Te entiendo – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Eso significa que no cenarás?

-Exactamente – asintió.

-Te llevaré comida... No puedo dejar que te mueras de hambre por culpa de unos locos.

-Gracias – En realidad pensaba en ir a las cocinas más entrada la noche, pero no quería ser más antipático con ella – Estaré en la sala común.

-Vale. Nos vemos después – Y la chica se encaminó al Gran Comedor.

Harry subió con rapidez a la sala común. La gente que pasaba a su lado lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro y pronto comenzaba a hablarle en el oído a la persona que estaba a su lado. Estaban hablando de él, una gran novedad. Y lo hacían sin disimulo… Era terrible. Empezó a acelerar el paso y su espalda comenzó a dolerle porque estaba casi corriendo cuando llevaba una mochila tan llena de libros.

Llegó a la sala común como si hubiera ganado una carrera de atletismo. Jadeó debido al cansancio y lanzó su mochila encima del sofá sin darse cuenta que casi caía en las llamas de la chimenea mientras unos pasos se escuchaban desde la escalera.

El chico cerró los ojos tratando de pensar que la persona quien estaba en la escalera no era la que él creía. Los pasos se habían detenido y nadie pasaba por su lado, por lo que estaba en la escalera de pie. Con lentitud abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada encontrándose justo con ella. Parecía que en ese momento tenía que ser la persona que no quería que fuera.

Ginny lo miraba fijamente como si estuviera analizándolo, pero rápidamente reanudó su camino y fijo sus ojos cafés en el orificio del retrato. Pasó por el lado de Harry sin siquiera mirarlo ni murmurar una ofensa. Era como si él fuera uno de los estudiantes de primer año que se veían divertidos con esos uniformes pequeños y todos siempre los observaban analizando cómo esos seres podrían crecer luego de unos años.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a su mochila y suspiró cansinamente. Estaba muy cansado y no quería pensar en nada más que dormir por ese día, pero no podía dejar de pensar que los dos se trataban como dos extraños.

**OoOoO**

-¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó Ron sentándose en los puestos que había reservado Parvati.

-Bueno… No se sentía bien siendo el tema de conversación de muchos – respondió Parvati mirando de soslayo a un grupo de niñas de tercer año a su lado que hablaban del rompimiento de Harry y Ginny – Por lo que se fue a la sala común. Le llevaremos comida para que no se muera de hambre.

-Puede ir a las cocinas, no hace falta – dijo Ron sirviéndose una gran cucharada de puré de patatas.

-¿Las cocinas?

-Mira, las cocinas…

Hermione no le prestaba nada de atención a la pésima explicación que le daba su novio a la nueva integrante del grupo. Apenas se había sentado su mirada se posó en la mesa de los profesores. Buscaba con desesperación ver a James. Vio su puesto vacío y suspiró decepcionada. Tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes. Inmediatamente buscó por la mesa de Gryffindor dónde estaba Lavender, pero tampoco la muchacha estaba. Y se dio cuenta que los gorilas estaban sin Malfoy cenando.

-Ah, ya entendí – dijo Parvati asintiendo – No sé por qué poco saben de las cocinas… Sería bastante conveniente para las fiestas – Ron dijo que de allí sacó algunas provisiones para la fiesta – Con razón. ¿Algo pasa? – le preguntó a Hermione.

-Nada – contestó la castaña alcanzando un tazón de ensaladas.

-Claro… - murmuró Ron molesto.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Absolutamente nada, cariño – respondió a su novia.

Absolutamente nada, ya que era muy normal ver como su novia buscaba a James Graham en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Acaso creía que por estar hablando con Parvati no se iba a dar cuenta de lo que hacía y de lo decepcionada que se puso cuando se dio cuenta que el profesor no se encontraba? Por favor, era despistado, pero no ciego. Decía que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien y que si estaba algo rara era porque pensaba en lo malvada que era Lavender, pero… No, no podía ser sólo eso. Había algo más fuerte que seguir dándole vueltas a lo ya sabido: Lavender es una imbécil. ¿Por qué estaba tan rara y buscaba a Graham? No, no debía ser nada grave ni tampoco relacionado con lo que él temía. Hermione lo quería a él y estaba seguro. A él no a un profesor exitoso, con fama entre las chicas y tener la imagen del mejor profesor de Hogwarts… Pero él era un jugador de Quidditch con un club de admiradoras y era popular.

-Pobre Harry… Todo el mundo hablando de él y para peor tiene que estar en esta situación. En clases andaba muy deprimido – comentó Hermione mirando a Parvati.

-Sí, es una lástima. Se ve muy devastado – asintió después de beber de su zumo de calabaza – Mira, allá viene Ginny.

Ginny entró en el Gran Comedor con tranquilidad. Como había pasado en la mañana, la gente que estaba a su alrededor se callaba con su presencia, pero no les hizo caso y siguió andando hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Hermione levantó un poco la mano para que se sentara con ellos. La pelirroja dudó un poco, pero sabía que Harry no estaba allí, por lo que sería agradable estar nuevamente con ellos.

-Estoy hambrienta – dijo en cuanto se sentó al lado de Parvati.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Hermione.

-Bien… ¿Y a ustedes?

-Bien también, aunque Harry… - Parvati se cayó – En general bien, pero intenta sobrevivir con horas dobles de las clases más importantes.

-Qué horror – comentó Ginny.

-Sí, al igual que tu novia esté fijándose en cómo está su querido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Ron molesto.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Parvati sin entender.

-Ron… Eres un idiota – dijo Ginny mirándolo como si fuera un retrasado mental - ¿Qué locuras hablas, hermanito del alma? – Y lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Me dolió!

-No es mi culpa que hables locuras y cosas que no debes idiota.

-Pero sólo…

-¡Cállate!

-Bueno, me parece extraño que Hermione esté bastante callada cuando estoy hablando locuras – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué opinas tú, amada mía?

-Yo… - Hermione torció los ojos tratando de no reírse de Ron - ¿Tú crees que me voy a fijar en un profesor cuando tengo a mi Ronald Weasley a mi disposición? Lo siento, pero prefiero quedarme con mi viejo, querible, abrazable y multiuso Ronald Weasley…

El pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente y sintiéndose algo estúpido pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione. Debía estar demasiado loco para pensar que ella prefería volver con el profesorcillo de segunda antes de estar con él. Si lo miraba o sino le daba lo mismo porque eso no influía en lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Qué tierno – dijo Parvati sonriendo.

-Sí… - asintió Ginny bajando la vista algo incómoda por ver tanto amor.

Hermione le sonrió a Ron. Una cosa era buscar a James para advertirle sobre el próximo problema que podía atacarlos o era buscarlo para volver con él. Y la primero opción era la acertada… Pero su novio no sabía lo que pensaba ni lo que planeaba hacer. Quería decirle lo que pasaba, no podía seguir mintiéndole sobre algo tan importante. Y, aunque mucho quisiera decírselo, tenía que quedarse callada para que todo fuera lo más desapercibido posible.

**OoOoO**

Al llegar a la sala común después de cenar, Hermione comenzó rápidamente a terminar algunos deberes "atrasados" que tenía –esos deberes eran para la semana siguiente y ella decía que era indigno hacerlos el día anterior a las clases- mientras que Ron fue a sentarse con Harry a conversar. Parvati se sentó al lado de Hermione y al poco tiempo comenzó a aburrirse de que la castaña le hablará sobre la transformación facial.

-Quiero que ya sean vacaciones – dijo, o eso creía Harry, Ron bostezando.

-Yo también – respondió asintiendo lentamente.

-No soportó más las clases, las clases extra de ÉXTASIS, las malditas rondas en las noches, y que me acosen mis admiradoras, y tener a Hermione diciéndome cada dos segundos que debo pensar en mi futuro y… Quiero irme a mi casita.

-Bueno, falta poco para irnos – dijo Ginny apareciendo detrás del sillón – Y gracias a tu largo monólogo me acordé que mamá nos escribió hoy.

-Pasé toda la cena contigo y hasta me pegaste… ¿Tengo que seguir aguantándote?

-Muy chistosito – Ginny sonrió molesta – Dijo que nos extrañaba, que nos quería, y que no te portarás mal. También le mandaba saludos a Hermione y a tu amigo. Y… Dice que nos estará esperando en la estación King Cross el 23 de diciembre. Estarán Fred, George y Hill para recibirnos también.

-¿Por qué te escribe a ti y a mí no? Yo soy el hermano mayor, el que debe encargarse de todo – preguntó algo herido.

-¿Será porque ella sabe que Pig es una lechuza algo despistada y siempre termina perdiendo las cartas? La última carta que te mandó termino en el plato de la profesora Vector.

-Qué vergüenza – comentó Hermione oyendo la conversación y levantó la vista de su pergamino – La profesora me preguntó en clases que cómo estaba la lechuza de mi amigo Ron… Todos se rieron de mí.

-En fin – dijo Ginny riéndose – Era sólo para decirte que sólo queda una semana más y nos iremos a casa. Ah, y también dijo que podías invitar a tu querida novia y a tu amigo de siempre… Y con so cierro mi informe del día Weasley. Ahora me voy a dormir, estoy agotada. Nos vemos, hermanito – se despidió dándole un golpecito en el hombro – Nos vemos arriba, chicas… ¿Parvati?

-Está durmiendo – respondió Hermione mirándola algo confundida – Creo que está muy agotada.

-Agotada por escuchar tus sermones de niñita genio – dijo Ron riendo.

-Sigues diciendo ese tipo de cosas y te pegó – Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante y volvió a su escritura.

Mientras Ginny subía a su cuarto junto a algunas amigas, Harry la miraba como si en ese mismo instante lo hubiera abofeteado. Prácticamente todos los que se encontraban en la sala común se habían dado cuenta de aquello y un gran silencio inundó la cálida sala que hasta momento antes había estado llena de risas y gritos. Pero rápidamente la gente volvió a meterse nuevamente en lo suyo cuando Ron los miró con una cara asesina y Hermione se ponía de pie para retar a los de años inferiores.

-Creo que voy a dormir – anunció el pelinegro – Estoy muy cansado.

-Iré contigo – dijo Ron algo preocupado por su amigo. No iba a dejarlo solo – Vamos.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione – Caminó hasta la castaña.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Podrías hablar con nosotros si…

-No estoy bien. Hay que aceptar que ahora somos dos desconocidos, no nos conocemos para nada – respondió sin mirarla a los ojos – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – dijo y después Harry subió las escaleras casi corriendo – Por favor, ve que esté bien. Me preocupa – Miró a Ron – Hasta mañana. Duerme bien y recuerda que te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero. Cuídate, adiós – Y se dieron un suave beso de despedida en los labios.

El pelirrojo subió poco después de Harry has perderse en la escalera. Hermione siguió haciendo sus deberes sin dejar de pensar en lo que pasaba entre Harry y Ginny. Su amiga aparentaba estar bien, que no hubiera pasado nada; pero su triste mirada la delataba y no le hablaba a Harry, no lo miraba y siquiera decía su nombre. Ahora, seguramente, su amigo iba a responder de la misma forma a Ginny: Con una indiferencia dolorosa y mortal como la mejor solución a sus corazones heridos. Se iban a hacer más daño, lo sabía, pero no debía ya inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos. Ya era suficiente con ellos mismos. Aunque la distancia los iba a curar, les haría bien.

Miró a Parvati, quien estaba cómodamente durmiendo apoyada en su libro de Aritmeticia. Suspiró pensando que la chica debía estar muy agotada con la situación: Su mejor amiga estaba loca y ahora debía juntarse con personas con las que nunca había tenido mayor relación. Y pensando en Lavender…

-Parvati, despierta – le dijo moviéndola un poco, pero la muchacha sólo respingó molesta y giró la cabeza. Hermione miró a todos los que estaban en la sala común - ¡Neville!

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico que recién venía entrando por el agujero de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Puedes asegurarte que Parvati esté bien mientras yo no estoy?

-Ehhh… Claro – asintió algo extrañado por esa petición - ¿Adónde irás?

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca urgentemente – mintió sin reparos – Volveré dentro de una hora, y si no he vuelto, por favor, despiértala y dile que vaya a la cama.

-¿Vas porque mañana hay algún examen o algo?

-Gracias, Neville. Te debo una – dijo rápidamente mientras introducía sus libros, pergaminos y tintero en la mochila.

Hermione prácticamente salió corriendo de la sala común dejando a Neville preguntándose si no había estudiado para un examen. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, por lo que no se preocupó que nadie la viera sospechosamente por salir después de la cena. ¿Dónde podrían estar Malfoy y Lavender? Eso era la pregunta que la carcomía por dentro. ¿Y si estaban amenazando a James? O peor: Le decían a la directora acerca de su romance.

-¿Profesor Graham? – preguntó después de llamar a la puerta dos veces.

El aula estaba a oscuras y apenas se distinguían las siluetas de los bancos y del escritorio del profesor en el fondo. Caminó tratando de no posar su mirada en los extraños frascos con partes humanas y de otras criaturas en los estantes junto a las ventanas y terminó casi corriendo por la escalera al despacho del profesor.

-¿Profesor Graham? – preguntó abriendo lentamente la puerta.

-¿Si? – James Graham estaba de espaldas a Hermione mirando los jardines a través de su gran ventana.

-Necesito hablar contigo – dijo sin rodeos la muchacha.

-¿Señorita Granger? – Se dio media vuelta y la miró extrañado – Debería estar en su sala común. Está prohibido que los estudiantes estén a estas horas deambulando por el castillo.

-Lo sé, pero es importante.

-¿De qué se trata, señorita Granger?

-¿Por qué me hablas como si sólo fuera una alumna? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque usted es una estudiante – respondió con una sonrisa débil – Y porque el pasado se tiene que enterrar.

-Es simplemente raro – musitó tratando de concentrarse en lo que venía a decirle – Hablando de enterrar el pasado… Está sucediendo algo peligroso. Peligroso para ti y para mí – agregó sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Escucho – asintió sentándose él también, pero en su detrás del escritorio.

Ella no podía hablar. ¿Por qué? Estaba demasiado ocupada analizando la situación: Estaba sentada en el despacho de quien fue su novio a principios de año. Le era muy extraño estar allí nuevamente, pero lo que más le confundía era que ya no sentía esa cercanía con James. Él era con quien había compartido por más de tres meses sus secretos más íntimos y por quien había sentido un gran afecto. Ahora James Graham era simplemente un joven de 26 años muy guapo, quien era su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y su figura estaba presente en sus recuerdos. ¿Y dónde había quedado aquella conversación en la que se dijeron que iban a ser amigos a pesar de todo? Parecía demasiado lejana, casi inexistente e irreal. No se conocían, no tenían nada en común más que una relación casi olvidada por el tiempo y la cual podría ser usada en su contra para ser expulsados de la escuela. Eran sólo dos extraños.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _¡Por fin esta chica se dignó a actualizar! Demoraba años, siglos, incluso. ¿Dónde estaba? Siempre actualizando sus fotologs de Harry Potter, pero dejó abandonado su fic… ¿Está loca? Nos tenía en ascuas. _¡Hola, mundo! Lo sé. Deben estar pensando eso y más. ¿Y qué puedo decir? Que estaba en exámenes, que mi hermano se hizo adicto al computador y me lo quita y que me dieron vacaciones por las fiestas patrias (los chilenos entenderán) pero he estado saliendo mucho como para quedarse todo el día escribiendo. ¡Disculpas y mil disculpas les ofrezco! Pero poco a poco he estado escribiendo el capítulo hasta que por fin lo terminé. 

Este capítulo es… Diferente, creo, a lo que es el fic. Traté de reflejar que las cosas ya no serán lo mismo. Es decir, que este capítulo marca como la segunda parte de la historia. Harry y Ginny ya no estarán juntos, ni siquiera se hablan; y Hermione corre el peligro de ser expulsada. Hermione tiene que estar mintiéndole a Ron. Draco y Lavender están pasando mucho tiempo juntos… ¡Es el universo paralelo! Bueno, _casi _paralelo. Y eso es todo lo que puedo decirles sobre este capítulo (a excepción que estén captando qué rumbo tomará el fic).

Alguien me dijo que debería incluir a Voldemort en la historia y hacerlo como la continuación del sexto libro, abarcando profundamente el tema de los horrocruxes, en español, o _horocruxes_ en inglés. La verdad es que me encantaría hacerlo, pero creo que eso sería tema para otra historia… Y no me siento preparada para hacer algo así como el séptimo libro. Me he dedicado mucho más a hacer historias de comedia, drama y romance; más que a suspenso, misterio, drama, comedia y todo lo que involucran los libros. Y el único fic de misterio que he escrito es, según yo, lo único de suspenso que lograría escribir en mi vida. Lo siento, pero apenas se nombrarán los horrocruxes y, obviamente, formarán parte importante de Harry y el colegio, pero la historia se centrará en otras cosas por ahora. Y me siento halagada que me lo hayan dicho! Gracias.

Este capítulo fue, nuevamente, sin corrección de mi editora. Bárbara¿Dónde estás? ¬¬… El próximo capítulo tienes que corregirlo, por favor! Ojalá hablemos pronto. Y yo sé que sigues viva porque actualizas tus flog de HP xD! La loca yo.

_¿Próxima actualización?_ Octumbre será el mes más ocupado del año. Tengo dos campamentos y muchos exámenes… Por lo que no hay fecha clara, y sólo que intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Paz y cuídense mucho, adiós!


	20. Día vocacional

Capítulo 20: 'Día vocacional'

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó James Graham lanzándole una mirada preocupada a la chica.

-¿Te acuerdas que Draco Malfoy nos amenazó con decirle a la directora de lo nuestro?

-Por supuesto – asintió lentamente – Fue después de una clase y el señor Weasley salió en su defensa argumentando que eran novios. No es tan fácil de olvidar aquello.

-Creo que él está tramando algo para que la directora lo sepa – dijo la castaña con rapidez.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? – preguntó ella señalándose a sí misma.

James Graham palideció cuando escuchó aquello. Hermione simplemente comenzó a contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, y sus suposiciones de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si no hacían nada por detener a Malfoy y a Lavender.

Él no podía entender todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿La señorita Brown conspirando junto con el señor Malfoy? Aquello era lo más raro que había oído en su vida, pero era real. Si ellos le decían a la directora o a cualquier persona en el colegio que él había tenido un romance con una estudiante, iba a ser despedido inmediatamente. ¡No podía arruinar su carrera por culpa de algo que ya había dejado atrás! Y a Hermione la expulsarían de la escuela sin ninguna clemencia. Todo por haber tenido una relación que duró poco más de tres meses y que ya la habían terminado. ¡Ya no estaban juntos! Sabía que cuando se involucró con ella estaba asumiendo el riesgo de ser despedido, pero no le importó… Sin embargo ahora; ahora era todo muy diferente.

-¡No quiero que me expulsen del colegio! – chilló desesperada Hermione - ¡Todo lo que he logrado en estos años no servirá para nada! Seré la vergüenza de mi familia, la vergüenza del colegio. Todos me recordaran como la suelta que se metió con un profesor… Brillante, pero una suelta. ¡Y la cara que tendrían todos! No, no puede ser… ¡No puede pasar!

-Cálmate – le dijo James – Por favor, cálmate – repitió mientras Hermione seguía en su monólogo – Hermione, tienes que callarte – La castaña ahora empezó a gritar nuevamente - ¡Por amor a Merlín, no entres en un ataque de pánico que no sirve de nada ahora!

-Está bien – asintió asustada por el grito de James.

-Así está mejor… Tranquilidad, paz y silencio – musitó reclinándose en su silla.

-¿Lavender no ha venido a hablar contigo? – preguntó volviendo a su estado normal.

-No… Pero lo hará, estoy seguro – respondió poniéndose de pie – Si está siendo la marioneta del señor Malfoy, va a venir a amenazarnos antes de delatarnos con Minerva.

James caminó unas veces en círculos alrededor del escritorio pensando mientras Hermione lo seguía con la mirada sin decir ninguna palabra. De vez en cuando un suspiro se escapaba de los labios de la castaña y los pasos de él resonaban como si tuvieran un amplificador en la habitación. Los pasos de James ponían cada vez más nerviosa a Hermione porque necesitaban planear algo enseguida y con urgencia.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que involucrarnos? – preguntó James de repente. Hermione se sorprendió por aquella pregunta – Yo soy un profesor, tú una estudiante… Estaba claro que nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos, y sin embargo nos relacionamos.

-Uno no puede mandar lo que siente ni tampoco controlar sus impulsos – respondió la castaña con la mirada perdida.

-¿Tu de verdad me amaste?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me amaste o no? – Se puso de cuclillas en frente de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Yo… Yo te quise, pero no te amé – contestó antes de suspirar tristemente - ¿Tú me amaste?

-Sí.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta aparecía, un nudo que siempre estaba presente cuando se sentía sumamente culpable o herida.

-No te preocupes – dijo quitándole importancia.

La castaña tomó una de las manos de James que estaba posada en la silla y la acarició con delicadeza mientras trataba de no llorar. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Porque se sentía sumamente culpable por saber que él la había amado mientras que ella sólo lo quería, porque podía llegar a ser expulsada del colegio, porque le estaba mintiendo a Ron sobre lo que ocurría, porque se sentía sola, porque ya no podía más con tanto peso.

-Tienes que irte a tu cuarto – dijo James retirando su mano de la de Hermione – Ya es muy tarde. Anda con cuidado y si Filch te ve, dile que estabas pidiéndome un libro para los ÉXTASIS. Si no te cree, que venga a acá y yo rectificó lo que dijiste – La miró preocupado – Mañana tienes que estar descansada porque habrá una actividad con los jefes de casa y con la directora.

Hermione caminó lentamente a la puerta sin dejar de llorar en silencio. Giró el pomo de la puerta y ya estaba poniendo un pie fuera del despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando escuchó que él decía su nombre. La muchacha dio media vuelta.

-¿El señor Weasley sabe que estás aquí?

-Él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando – contestó con una débil sonrisa antes de salir del despacho.

Atravesó pensativa el aula mientras observaba como su sombra era casi tan oscura como el piso oscuro. La luz de la luna apenas pasaba entre las ventanas, ya que las nubes predominaban en el oscuro y triste cielo dándole la apariencia que iba a volver a llover o incluso a nevar de nuevo.

-Y no llores más, Hermione. Los dos estamos juntos en esto y saldremos vencedores – dijo James desde la puerta de su despacho mientras ella giraba la cabeza – Buenas noches – Cerró la puerta.

Hermione no pudo evitar de sonreír mientras una última lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Ahora ya no eran sólo dos extraños, se habían reencontrado.

**OoOoO**

Estaba nevando aquel día martes, pero parecía que a nadie en Hogwarts le importaba aquel hecho. Bueno, exceptuando que como el techo del Gran Comedor era un reflejo del clima, a veces caían algunos copos de nieve en los desayunos de Ron y Harry. Ron se lo tomaba con humor mientras sacaba los copos de su zumo de calabaza mientras que Hermione sólo se reía, pero era muy diferente con Harry: Al muchacho sólo le faltaba explotar de rabia cada vez que un copo caía en su comida. Creo que no hace falta decir que tenía un humor de perros.

-No quiero tener clases – dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida.

-¡Qué asco! – gritó Parvati tapándose los ojos – Es bastante desagradable empezar el día así…

-En especial cuando tenemos una hermosa clase doble de Pociones – dijo Harry.

-Desde que Slughorn está haciendo las clases ya no están terrible. Incluso me están gustando mucho más Pociones – Hermione levantó la vista del periódico – Aún así, hoy no tendremos clases. Habrá una actividad con los jefes de casa y la directora durante todo el día.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó su novio.

-Eh… Bueno… - balbuceó nerviosa.

-Yo también leí eso en el tablón de anuncios – dijo Neville, quien había escuchado todo, al lado de Parvati – Es para ver cuál podría ser tu profesión cuando salgamos viendo tus calificaciones, intereses y capacidades.

-¿En serio? – preguntó el pelirrojo después de tragar lo que tenía en su boca - ¡Soy tan feliz! No tendremos clases en todo el día. Podré relajarme…

-Se me olvidaba que este año es el último – comentó Parvati algo sorprendida.

Siguieron hablando del futuro y de los que les gustaría hacer cuando salieran de la escuela. A la conversación se unieron Seamus y Dean muy entusiasmados. Habían diferentes opciones al salir de la escuela: Ir a la universidad, trabajar en alguna tienda, viajar a otro país, entre otros. El único que no hablaba era Harry. El pelinegro miraba a todos como si estuvieran invadiendo su espacio personal, pero aún así estaba callado. Y lo iba a estar hasta cuando sintiera que estaba de ánimo para poder socializar.

La directora McGonagall se puso de pie y poco a poco las conversaciones del Gran Comedor desaparecieron. McGonagall le anunció a todos que debían irse a sus salas comunes y que allí irían sus jefes de casa para decirle a los de séptimo año a qué hora debían estar listos para ir su despacho para comenzar las entrevistas. Y también para advertirles a los de años menores que si intentaban escaparse de sus clases, el señor Filch estaría encantado de llevar a cabo uno de sus grandes sueños: Castigo con torturas.

Después de unos minutos, los de séptimo se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes y los jefes de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin fueron detrás de sus estudiantes.

-¿A nosotros cuándo nos tocará ir? – preguntó Parvati acostada en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor – Hemos estado dos horas acá sin saber nada.

-A veces odio no tener jefe de casa… - dijo Seamus para después bostezar.

-No puedo creer que ninguno de los profesores del colegio haya venido a Gryffindor – agregó Dean.

-Hubiera sido mejor dormir hasta las tres de la tarde si nos iban a dejar esperando tanto – dijo Neville.

-Hasta empiezo a extrañar las arrugas de McGonagall – Ron se sentó junto a Seamus.

Todos se rieron, excepto Harry, Hermione y Lavender. El primero se encontraba mirando por la ventana apartado del grupo, la segunda estaba muy ocupada leyendo un interesante libro de criaturas mágicas de la antigüedad y la tercera se encontraba sentada en la escalera observando a todos como si nunca hubiera sido perteneciente a Gryffindor.

-No es gracioso, Ron – dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada dura.

-Ya tenías que salir en defensa de tu ídola máxima – Ron apenas le hizo caso.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que encuentre que lo que dijiste es algo irracional e idiota?

-No sabes reírte de nada…

-¡No tiene nada de gracioso que digas esas estupideces!

-¿Qué no es gracioso, señorita Granger? – preguntó alguien desde la entrada de la sala común.

Los ocho giraron las cabezas y vieron que el profesor Graham estaba de pie en frente de ellos. Parvati se reincorporó bajándose un poco la falda –porque sino el profesor hubiera visto más de lo que ella deseaba- mientras que los demás se quedaban en silencio. Ron y Hermione se lanzaron unas miradas molestas antes de poner atención al recién llegado.

-¿Qué está haciendo en las escaleras, señorita Brown? – preguntó él arrugando el ceño. Lavender suspiró y fue a sentarse junto a Seamus – Señor Potter, por favor, venga a sentarse con el resto antes que sus ojos se queden pegados al vidrio.

-Está bien – dijo Harry de mal humor y arrimó su silla al sofá, donde estaban los demás.

-Perfecto… Tarde, pero llegué.

-Demasiado tarde – murmuró Lavender riendo.

-Tuve clases con los de primer año, señorita Brown. Si usted puede hacer que esos niños pierdan el miedo a trabajar con venenos de criaturas peligrosas, sería todo un placer que fuera mi asistente – dijo Graham con ironía. Lavender se sonrojó avergonzada mientras que Hermione sonreía – Ustedes son los últimos en ir donde la directora. Quiero que a las tres de la tarde estén listos y yo los vendré a buscar para ir.

-¿Qué haremos mientras esperamos? – preguntó Neville tímidamente.

-Deberán quedarse aquí estudiando o repasando alguna clase, ya que, por lo que me dijo la profesora Sprout, Hagrid, Trelawney y Binns, tienen exámenes en sus clases.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero estudiar? – preguntó esta vez Ron - ¿Puedo salir del castillo o pasearme por donde yo quiera?

-Bueno, podrían… Pero supongo que al equipo de Quidditch no le gustaría tener a su guardián con hipotermia – dijo señalando la ventana. Todos observaron que la nieve seguía cayendo sin cesar – Creo que no.

-Lo que no comprendo es… ¿Por qué tengo que hacerle caso a usted que no es mi jefe de casa? – dijo Ron con un tono de voz muy altivo.

-Porque Minerva me dijo que hoy me haría cargo de ustedes.

-Usted no es mi jefe de casa y creo que es imposible que espere a que me quedé seis horas encerrado en este lugar estudiando para exámenes que son los más fáciles del universo.

-No seas tan molestoso, Ron – le reprochó Hermione mirándolo extrañada – Por favor, detente.

-No me voy a detener… Le estoy diciendo la verdad al profesor.

-Ron, quédate callado – dijeron Seamus, Dean y Parvati dándose cuenta que Ron ya estaba cruzando la línea.

-¡Yo digo lo que yo quiero!

-En ese caso, creo que el señor Weasley acaba de darles el placer de estudiar para el gran regalo que les dio: Examen mañana – dijo James Graham con voz burlona – Así que creo que será que empiece a estudiar, señor Weasley – Miró a Ron con una sonrisa – Ahora sí tiene motivo para quedarse estudiando en la torre.

-Pero… - dijo Ron palideciendo.

-A las tres estaré acá, recuérdenlo. Y mañana hay examen – Se dio medial vuelta y caminó hasta el agujero de la sala común – En todo caso, yo no intentaría salir, señor Weasley, porque Peeves lanzó bombas fétidas y tendió trampas en frente de la Dama Gorda. Es casi imposible pasar – dijo antes de irse.

Ron estaba estático en su asiento y rápidamente miró a todos sus compañeros. Desde Neville hasta Harry lo miraban como si él hubiera hecho que Voldemort fuera elegido jefe de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Buen trabajo, Ron – dijo Seamus conteniendo las ganas de matarlo.

-Mañana te voy a matar, idiota – murmuró Parvati cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-Ahora estoy de peor humor, si eso es posible – le dijo Harry pasando por su lado para ir a buscar sus libros.

-Examen cortesía de Ro-Ro – Hermione sonrió – Te dije que dejaras de molestar… ¡Me deberías haber hecho caso, cabezota!

-Claro, sólo porque tú lo dices "Señorita amo al profesor".

-¿De qué está hablando este loco? – preguntó Dean a Parvati.

-No sé… Ayer también hizo una insinuación parecida – respondió confundida.

-¡Oh, cállate! – gritó Hermione molestándose.

-No me voy a callar porque tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mí.

-Me imagino que esos gritos vienen porque han vuelto a pelear – dijo Harry bajando las escaleras con su mochila.

-Sí, la luna de miel se acabó – asintió Parvati sonriendo – Creo que volverán a discutir como es habitual.

-Será mejor que empieces a estudiar en vez de discutir por estupideces – dijo Hermione – Gracias al examen que tú nos hiciste tener.

-¡No fue mi culpa!

-Claro… "Usted no es mi jefe de casa y me parece imposible que me quede seis horas encerrado estudiando para exámenes fáciles" – Imitó a la perfección su tono de voz - ¡Ahora vamos a tener ocho horas encerrados con nuestras neuronas fundidas y el trasero cuadrado por estar tanto tiempo sentados!

-Idiota – murmuró Ron.

-Enfermo mental… Me voy a buscar las cosas para estudiar – Y subió las escaleras como un huracán.

-Iré con ella – dijo Parvati siguiéndola.

-Como si Hermione siempre tuviera la razón… Es tan mandona – Ron se dio media vuelta - ¿Y ustedes qué me miran? – les preguntó a los muchachos.

-Hiciste que nos pusieran otro examen para mañana y tienes una discusión pública con tu novia… ¿Cómo quieres que te miremos, genio? – dijo Harry como si estuviera loco.

Ron sólo bufó molesto y subió a su cuarto a buscar sus libros para ir a estudiar, y como parte de venganza, Seamus y Dean lo obligaron a traer sus mochilas. Mientras subía las escaleras, el pelirrojo sólo pensaba en cómo matar a James Graham… ¡Era Hermione la que lo defendía y lo veía en la cena del día de ayer! No era su culpa defender su territorio… Bueno, lo que era suyo. Maldito Graham, pensó antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

**OoOoO**

_-¿Y estás bien?_

_-Te he dicho mil veces que sí…_

_-Es que, Hermione, me parece raro que Ron haya vuelto a ser… A ser…_

_-¿A ser un grandísimo idiota? – preguntó la castaña deteniéndose para mirar a su amiga._

_-Iba a decir el mismo de siempre. Desde que han estado juntos nunca ha peleado así contigo… Bueno, no al menos en público. ¿Está pasando algo entre ustedes? – se aventuró en preguntar._

_-No que yo sepa – mintió. Si le contaba sobre Graham… Parvati era una buena amiga, pero si le decía sobre su relación con el profesor más deseado del colegio, ella iba a decirle a todo el mundo – Y no quiero seguir preocupándome de él. Suficiente con otro examen más como para tratar de entender la simple mente masculina._

_-Vale… - En ese momento Lavender entró en el cuarto y se hizo un silencio tenso – Vamos. ¿Encontraste tu libro? – Hermione asintió sacando el enorme libro – Genial – dijo antes que se fueran dejando a Lavender sola._

Eso había pasado cuando ella había subido a su cuarto molesta por la actitud de Ron. Después de aquello, estuvieron estudiando en grupo todos los Gryffindors y Hermione tuvo que hacérselas de profesora para ayudarlos en todas sus dudas. Ron y ella terminaron por reconciliarse y volvieron a ser los novios más felices de la vida, dignos de ejemplo a seguir.

Fueron a almorzar a las dos de la tarde y luego volvieron a la sala común para alistarse. En la espera de treinta minutos para que llegara el profesor Graham, empezaron nuevamente su conversación del futuro mientras que Harry se fue a un sillón refunfuñando. Claro, ver a Ginny hablando con sus amigos, en el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo, era la gota que había hecho que fuera el hombre más antipático del mundo.

-Buenas tardes, muchachos – saludó el profesor Graham entrando a la sala común.

-Hola – saludaron todos.

-¿Y cómo les fue en el estudio?

-Bien… Hermione nos ayudo mucho – respondió Neville sonriendo.

-Me alegro. ¿Señorita Granger, qué está haciendo?

-Estudio – respondió desde una de las mesas del fondo en donde una gran pila de libros le ocultaba la cara – Mañana tengo dos exámenes más que el resto de todos ustedes.

-Me pregunto quién se habrá inscrito en tantas clases – murmuró Ron riendo.

-Yo y si sigues así se acabó la reconciliación – dijo Hermione molesta.

-¿Y usted señor Potter? – preguntó Graham.

-Nada… - contestó Harry iracundo.

-El corazón, profesor – dijo Parvati en un tono obvio de chismorreo.

-Lo entiendo. Cuando tenemos muchos problemas amorosos, nuestro cuerpo también se ve afectado; pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que apartarse del resto de sus amigos. Espero que en esta actividad comparta con nosotros y no se aísle…

Lavender comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas para Seamus. Cuando Graham dejó de hablar, los murmullos de la chica se hacían muy audibles y poco disimulados. Todos empezaron a mirar a Lavender como si estuviera loca, incluso Seamus, quien se aparto de ella.

-Señorita Brown, si quiere decir algo, dígalo para todos, pero no para su novio – dijo con un tono de voz tan duro y estricto que daba miedo – Una palabra más y será el conejillo de indias de Filch para sus castigos con tortura.

-Está bien, profesor – asintió la muchacha mirándolo con resentimiento.

-Y ahora… Es mejor irnos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde con Minerva.

**OoOoO**

-La odio.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ron sin entender.

-Nada…

-¡Dime qué dijiste!

-Sólo estornudé, Ron – mintió Hermione poco convincentemente.

-Yo también la odio – dijo Parvati caminando más lento para esperarlos.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?

-Por favor, Ron, lo dijo muy fuerte y claro…

-¿Qué dijiste, amor mío? – preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

-Si no escuchaste es tu problema.

-¿Por qué no me dices? – preguntó ahora subiendo la voz haciendo que Neville le lanzara una mirada extraña.

-Por eso mismo… Si sabes, lograrás que lo publiquen en el periódico.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Parvati iban de últimos en el pequeño grupo que se dirigía al despacho de McGonagall. El grupo era dirigido por Graham, quien estaba conversando con Seamus, Dean y Neville mientras que Lavender trataba de llamar la atención de cualquiera mediante movimiento extraños –que querían parecer sensuales- o risas exageradamente falsas. La pobre niña buscaba atención porque su novio estaba más interesado hablando de música, y Ron con su novia y amigos.

-Si vuelve a reírse así por una conversación ni en la que está incluida le voy a lanzar un maleficio – dijo Harry apretando los puños.

-Te apoyo – asintió Parvati después de suspirar.

-Y creía que era yo la única a la que le molestaba su presencia aquí – comentó Hermione mirando a Harry y Parvati.

-¡Ya entendí de lo que hablan! – gritó Ron una vez que Lavender había vuelto a reírse estridentemente – Me da pena…

-¿Cómo te puede dar pena esa arpía que separó a Harry de Ginny y que ahora la tiene tomada conmigo? – preguntó Hermione molesta.

-¿Tomada contigo? – Ron la miró confundido. Parvati y Hermione se miraron nerviosas.

-Oh, bueno, últimamente me está tratando pésimo… - dijo como si no fuera tan importante.

Cuando Ron iba a preguntar otra cosa más, Graham se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirarlos a todos. Los Gryffindors lo rodearon en forma de medialuna preguntándose por qué estaban allí. Harry, Ron y Hermione eran los únicos calmados, ya que sabían que esa extraña estatua en forma de ave era la entrada al despacho de la directora. Harry suspiró tristemente al recordar que Dumbledore ya no iba a ser quien estaba allí y que la última vez que había estado en el despacho era por un regaño de McGonagall en el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada.

El profesor Graham explicó que allí se encontraba el despacho de la profesora y brevemente dijo de qué trataba la actividad: En el despacho estaría la directora con los profesores de sus clases ÉXTASIS. Conversarían sobre sus calificaciones, habilidades y gustos para orientarlos en si su opción vocacional era acertada o podían ayudarlos en elegir algo que les gustara. Iban a ser llamados por orden alfabético y los demás debían esperar en el pasillo.

-La primera es la señorita Granger… Si no me equivoco, claro – dijo sonriéndole.

-La primera es la señorita Granger… Si no me equivoco, claro – musitó Ron imitando a Graham cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que la primera es Brown, profesor – corrigió Hermione tratando de no mirar a la susodicha – Y guarda silencio, Ron – lo había escuchado.

-Oh, lo siento, me equivoque.

-No me diga – murmuró Lavender como si él fuera un incompetente.

-Yo también debo subir porque todos toman mi clase. Quédense aquí, por favor. No armen alboroto ni tampoco hagan algo que logre que Filch venga, ya me odia lo suficiente con mi pasado estudiantil en Hogwarts como para seguir aguantando que mis estudiantes sigan haciéndolo rabiar – dijo mientras sacaba su varita. La agitó y aparecieron siete sillas de madera – Para que se sienten en la larga espera. ¿Vamos, señorita Brown? – le preguntó con una falsa amabilidad.

Lavender simplemente le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su novio, Seamus, para después recibir algunos _'Buena suerte'_ de Dean y Neville. La muchacha miró a Ron y le preguntó con las manos en la cadera:

-¿Y tú no me vas a desear suerte, Ro-Ro? – Su voz era supuestamente dolida.

-Eh… Claro. Que te vaya bien – dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Espero que te encuentren algo en qué trabajar, Lav-Lav. No vaya a ser que seas una fracasada… Más que ahora – terminó diciendo más bajo mientras le tomaba la mano a Ron.

-Gracias – Fulminó con la mirada la mano de Hermione en la de Ron antes de irse.

-Merlín, apiádate de mí – dijo Graham caminando detrás de ella.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Parvati se empezaron a reír como locos. Habían escuchado la plegaria del profesor.

**OoOoO**

-Ahora sí es su turno, señorita Granger – dijo Graham bajando por la escalera de caracol de la estatua.

Hermione asintió y se puso de pie. Todos le desearon suerte, aunque sabían que Hermione podría tener el trabajo que deseara con esas calificaciones y por su perfección en todo. El único que estaba algo extraño era Ron, puesto que aún miraba con cierto odio a Graham. En ese momento le dio algo de remordimiento no decirle que Malfoy y Lavender planeaban algo en contra de Graham y ella, y era por eso que con James se miraban de una forma no muy común… Pero debía mantenerse en silencio.

-No actúes así – le dijo con una sonrisa – Te quiero.

-Yo también – contestó Ron más aliviado.

-Mucho amor para mi gusto… - comentó Harry cerrando los ojos.

-Oh, cállate, Harry. No es nuestra culpa que hayas terminado con Ginny – replicó Parvati.

-¿Quiénes fueron las de la apuesta? Mmm… Claro, Ginny pensó por sí sola hacer todo esto.

-¿Y quiénes hicieron el desafío? – preguntó Parvati molesta – Los dos bandos tenemos la culpa, lo sé. Y lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero esa no es excusa para repudiar el hermoso amor que se tienen Ron y Hermione.

Lavender bajó las escaleras y pasó junto a Hermione como si apenas existiera. La castaña no le dio importancia y subió seguida del profesor Graham. A medida que iba subiendo, su corazón latía más rápido. Tal vez esta fuera la experiencia que decidiera su futuro. ¿Y si Lavender le había dicho a la directora McGonagall sobre su relación con Graham antes de bajar? No, no debía pensar en idioteces. Si ella iba a actuar, primero iba a hacerlo de una forma mucho más elegante: Amenazar a los afectados en un principio. Así que no debía estar nerviosa… Todo estaba bien.

Se detuvo en el último escalón sin saber por qué. James la miró con ternura y sonriendo le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que continuara. Sabía perfectamente que se encontraba muy nerviosa. Hermione continúo caminando sintiendo como sus tobillos eran cada vez más débiles. ¡Ni que estuviera volviendo a ser una chiquilla de 11 años siendo elegida para alguna casa para estar así!

-Siéntese, señorita Granger – dijo McGonagall al ver que había llegado.

Nunca había estado en el despacho de la directora, ni tampoco cuando Dumbledore era el director. Harry y Ron siempre le habían comentado cómo era. Había pinturas de todos los directores del colegio, extraños aparatos en las mesitas y un gran estante lleno de libros. Al subir la escalinata, se encontró con el escritorio de McGonagall abarrotado de pergaminos y tinteros. Sentados junto a la profesora se encontraban casi todos sus profesores: Slughhorn la miraba con una sonrisa, la profesora Vector le decía algo a Binns y Flitwick ponía otro cojín en su silla para que su vista no fuera sólo del borde del escritorio. El asiento desocupado junto a McGonagall lo ocupó James.

Hermione obedeció a la profunda voz de su profesora favorita y se sentó en el la silla que tenía al frente. Saludó nerviosa a todos sus profesores y cruzó las piernas esperando que hablaran pronto para salir de aquella agonía.

-¿Por qué está tan nerviosa, señorita Granger? – preguntó Flitwick con su voz aguda.

-No estoy nerviosa… - respondió rápidamente. Tal vez demasiado rápido como para sonar calmada – Es decir… Estoy algo nerviosa – se corrigió.

-No hay por qué estarlo – dijo McGonagall sonriéndole – Usted es una estudiante brillante y dudo que no haya cualquier cosa que no pueda lograr.

-Gracias.

-Bien, veamos… - McGonagall se acomodó sus gafas y desenrolló un largo pergamino encima de todos los demás de su escritorio – Sus calificaciones son excelentes. En todas tiene _Extraordinario_. Claro, excepto por tu clase, James – agregó lanzándole una rápida mirada al susodicho que asintió – Primer año y segundo tienes las mismas calificaciones que ahora. Todas excelentes. En tercer año tomaste Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmeticia, Estudios Muggles y Runas Antiguas…

-Todo gracias al giratiempo, por supuesto – comentó la profesora Vector.

-Los profesores sabíamos, señorita Granger. En caso que hubiera tenido algún problema, cualquiera la podría haber ayudado – dijo McGonagall al observar el rostro confundido de Hermione.

Continuó luego con las observaciones de cada profesor respecto a qué habilidades tenía para sus clases. Todos dijeron que Hermione podría trabajar en algo relacionado con su materia respectiva, por lo que hizo que la castaña se sintiera muy orgullosa de la opinión que tenían de ella. Siguió una lectura de sus actividades extracurriculares, tales como: Ser prefecta de la casa Gryffindor y estar en el ED. Además de su Premio por Servicios Especiales para el Colegio.

-La perfecta candidata para el Premio Anual – terminó diciendo McGonagall bajando el pergamino.

-Yo creo que ganará el Premio, Minerva. Este año no hay mejores candidatos – dijo Slughorn haciendo un movimiento extraño con sus manos mientras hablaba – Y también creo que debería estudiar Pociones en la universidad. ¡Imagínense las nuevas pociones, antídotos e infusiones que podría hacer esta niña!

-No se va a malgastar en eso. Estudiar Historia debería hacer – replicó Binns molesto.

-¿Y pasar el resto de sus vida estudiando sucesos que ya pasaron? Mejor mirar al futuro y dedicarse a los números.

-¡Por favor, no peleen! – gritó McGonagall cuando ya todos discutían – La señorita Granger debe saber lo que quiere… ¿No es verdad? – preguntó mirándola.

Si bien siempre había pensando en qué haría en el futuro, nunca había decido algo preciso. Muchos trabajos y carreras venían a su mente. Muchas le gustaban y en muchas se proyectaba, aunque… Sólo en una se veía realmente feliz.

-Me gustaría estudiar medimagia – respondió después de unos segundos – Quiero ayudar a la gente, y la mejor forma es ayudando a los enfermos.

-Mmm… Buena idea – asintió Graham – Allí se necesita tener en todas nuestras clases sobre _Extraordinario_, y en la mía se necesita un _Supera las Expectativas_.

-Tienes todos los requerimientos. Además que con todas tus actividades extracurriculares… - siguió la profesora Vector.

-¡Tan inteligente es usted, señorita Granger! – exclamó el profesor Slughorn feliz.

**OoOoO**

Hermione bajó las escaleras y se encontró con todos sentados. Al llegar, Ron sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie para abrazarla. Ella simplemente se dejó estrechar entre sus brazos sintiéndose más feliz que antes.

-Es tu turno, Seamus… El profesor Graham se había equivocado antes, y tú ibas antes que yo – dijo Hermione mirándolo.

-No te preocupes – dijo él levantándose de su asiento.

-Buena suerte – le deseó Lavender dándole un beso en la mejilla – McGonagall y todos los profesores verán que serás famoso, millonario y exitoso.

-Lo sé, amor – asintió antes de irse al despacho.

-¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Ron tomándole la mano.

-Me leyeron mis calificaciones, los profesores opinaron a qué podía dedicarme… - respondió señalándole un asiento para que se sentara.

-¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó esta vez Parvati curiosa.

-Que me podía dedicar a todo – Rió y se sentó en las piernas de Ron – Pero dije que quiero estudiar medimagia.

-¿Quieres estudiar medimagia? – preguntaron todos.

-Ni que fuera algo prohibido… - murmuró sonrojándose por las miradas sobre ella – Sí. ¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno – dijo Parvati – Es sólo que creí que ibas a estudiar Transformaciones o algo así para irte del país.

Lavender miró al grupito con asco. ¿Cómo podían interesarse en el futuro de esa idiota? Claro, la amaban. Y todavía no se daban cuenta que Hermione Granger era una suelta, alguien que daba la apariencia de ser perfecta, pero no era más que la vergüenza de la escuela. Por suerte, pensó sonriendo, ya que quedaba muy poco tiempo allí. Sí, esa misma noche iba a hablar con el profesor Graham para avisarle que fuera preparando sus maletas… Y si tenía suerte, mañana en la mañana Hermione tampoco estaría más.

¿Volvería a ser Lav-Lav después de todo ese tiempo? Iba a ser fácil. Ron totalmente deprimido iba a necesitar alguien que lo entendiera… Harry y Ginny estaban demasiado ocupados lidiando con sus estupideces como para preocuparse de él y Parvati sería fácil de manejar. ¡Así entra Lavender a la escena y Ron la vuelve a querer! Un plan perfecto. Y todo gracias a su ingeniosa mente y al tarado de Malfoy.

Algo raro estaba pasando con Malfoy. Estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos, y a pesar de todos los insultos que se decían, de alguna forma lo pasaban bien. Ya no veía mucho a Seamus ni tampoco se la pasaba siempre pensando en cómo arruinar la vida a Hermione. No sabía cómo explicarse eso. Pero no, no le gustaba… Era algo diferente. Se sentía a la par con Malfoy, entendida, de alguna forma inusual; aunque era muy difícil de explicarlo mejor.

-¡Es el turno de Neville! – dijo Seamus bajando la escalera.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó él.

-Bastante bien… - respondió sentándose junto a Lavender - ¿Me extrañaste? – le preguntó sonriéndole.

-Ni te imaginas, estuve pensando en ti todo el tiempo – dijo Lavender con una voz sumamente melosa.

Al regresar Neville, era el turno de Parvati. Allí le dijeron que podría estudiar moda sin ningún problema por sus intereses y calificaciones. Luego le siguió Harry que seguía con sus deseos de ser auror y Slughorn casi se puso a llorar diciendo que era igual a su madre. Fue el turno de Dean. Y finalmente el de Ron.

El pelirrojo no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea. Nunca ha sido un estudiante ejemplar y sus calificaciones eran decentes. Prácticamente no tenía muchas habilidades para los estudios, y por ende, sus intereses vocacionales no tenían una prioridad en su vida. Nunca se había sentado a pensar qué podría hacer el futuro, porque siempre se decía: "Aún me falta mucho para irme de Hogwarts". Y el tiempo se había acabado al fin. No sabía qué iba a decirles a los profesores, pero esperaba que ellos tuvieran alguna solución a su futuro… No quería pasarse trabajando el resto de sus días como ayudante en la tienda de los gemelos.

-¿Cómo está, señor Weasley? – preguntó la directora sonriendo.

-Bien, supongo – respondió riendo nervioso.

-Me alegro. Tome asiento, pro favor – le dijo señalándole el asiento frente al escritorio.

-Gracias – masculló avanzando.

**OoOoO**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Parvati se encontraban cenando en el Gran Comedor. Ya no quedan muchas personas. Incluso la mayoría de profesores ya se habían retirado a sus despachos. Hermione y Parvati conversaban sobre cómo se podía mantener una relación que había comenzado en la escuela y que ahora las dos personas se encontraban en la universidad o trabajando en lugares distintos. Harry de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada rápida a Ginny, quien estaba sentada a dos puestos de Hermione, y seguía comiendo a la velocidad de una tortuga su ensalada. Ron sólo comía.

Parvati miró a Ron de una forma extraña. La chica dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa y en sus ojos empezaba a brillar esa luz de chisme y cotillón.

-Me pregunto por qué estás tan ocupado comiendo, Ron. No nos has dicho qué te dijeron los profesores – dijo sonriendo – No me dirás que comiendo más salvajemente que siempre vas a hacer que olvide el asunto… Me doy cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar? – preguntó Harry curioso – Nunca me lo has dicho en realidad.

-No es precisamente estudiar… - respondió mirando el techo.

-Oh, quieres trabajar. ¿En qué? – preguntó Hermione interesándose aún más.

-Está muy delicioso el estofado… - comentó como si no hubieran dicho nada.

-Ron, respóndenos – le pidió Parvati molestándose.

-Bueno… Oh, sí, claro – asintió nerviosa – Tampoco es trabajar.

-¿Quieres ganarte la vida siendo un vago? – inquirió Harry arrugando el ceño – Lo siento, pero no creo que eso te vaya a dar dinero.

-Tú sabes que yo quiero ganar mucho dinero, Harry… Y también ser famoso – respondió como si su amigo estuviera loco.

-¡Serás un actor de videos porno! – gritó Parvati horrorizada.

-¡Cállate, estúpida! – chilló Ron sonrojado por las extrañas miradas que recibía de los pocos que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor – Por supuesto que no. Mi cuerpo no va a ser mostrado a todas las pervertidas que ven eso…

-Sí, mejor guárdalo para mí – masculló Hermione sonriendo - ¿Qué les dijiste a los profesores, exactamente? – le preguntó.

-Por mis habilidades e intereses, lo único que realmente me entusiasma hacer es jugar Quidditch profesionalmente.

Harry, Hermione y Parvati se miraron antes de reírse. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos tratando de calmar sus ganas de maldecirlos a los tres. Se detuvieron con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y con dolor de estómago.

-Hace tiempo no me reía… - dijo Harry alegre – Gracias por esa broma.

-Ahora en serio… ¿Qué les dijiste a los profesores? – preguntó Hermione.

-Quiero ser jugador profesional de Quidditch – volvió a responder muy serio.

-¿Es en serio?

-No, en broma – dijo irónicamente lanzándole una mirada asesina a Parvati - ¿Tienen algún problema?

-No… Es decir, dedicarse al Quidditch es muy difícil porque las posibilidades son escasas, pero tú eres muy buen jugador – explicó Harry dejando de comer – Vas a tener que esforzaste mucho si quieres que un equipo te contrate.

-Lo sé.

-¡Serías famoso! – gritó Parvati aplaudiendo contenta – Tendrías mucho dinero para comprar todo lo que quisieras, saldrías en las portadas de todas las revistas y serías el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico. Imagina, este club de admiradoras no se comparara con lo que tendrías si fueras un jugador famoso.

-Vaya… - musitó Hermione no tan sonriente como cuando se reía de Ron.

-Es que me encanta el Quidditch. Además que quiero ganar mucho dinero, ser famoso, no ser nadie en la vida… Es uno de mis sueños – dijo Ron.

-Todo lo contrario de Hermione – comentó Parvati ahora mirando a la castaña – Tú odias la atención del mundo y quieres pasar desapercibida, y que sólo tus logros académicos sean los reconocidos. Me pregunto si los sueños de ustedes se cumplen, cómo podrían estar juntos…

-Sería bastante difícil – siguió Harry – Sería imposible, de hecho… Pero ellos lo lograran. Están muy bien. No pelean más que de vez en cuando, se quieren y no se guardan secretos – Al decir lo último alzó la voz y miró disimuladamente a Ginny, quien estaba escuchando la conversación y trató de no gritarle - ¿Verdad?

-Eh… - Los dos se miraron – Sí – respondieron rápidamente.

-La pareja perfecta – dijo Parvati sonriendo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron unos segundos más antes de volver a mirar cada uno su plato de comida. Ella le mentía y él sabía que le mentía. ¿Cómo iban a poder sobrevivir los porvenires del futuro cuando deseaban cosas tan distintas? Él quería la fama y ella quería sólo una vida normal. Sería imposible, como había dicho Harry. Tal vez el amor no era sólo lo necesario… La confianza también. ¿Podrían? Mejor sería dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas, pensó cada uno tratando que su mente divagara en cosas como libros o nuevos modelos de escobas.

La castaña se puso de pie unos minutos después diciendo que tenía que ir a hablar con Ginny unos momentos. Parvati iba a acompañarla, pero por la mirada de Hermione decidió mejor quedarse con los chicos. Ginny fue prácticamente arrastrada por su amiga del Gran Comedor hasta el vestíbulo.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – le preguntó Ginny – Hoy ni nos hemos saludado y me sacas así…

-Hola, Ginny – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente – Tengo un serio problema.

-¿Cuán serio es? – preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

-Digamos que la fase número dos de _Lavendeitor_ está llegando.

-¡Oh, Merlín! – exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca - ¿Le dirá a McGonagall sobre James y tú?

Hermione asintió lentamente.

-¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER? – preguntó - ¡No quiero que te saquen de Hogwarts!

-Yo tampoco… Lo único que sé es que esa loca no tiene su trasero en el Gran Comedor y James no está. Tiene que estar amenazándolo. A base de amenazas va a funcionar su plan si trabaja en conjunto con Malfoy – explicó con rapidez.

-Malfoy tampoco está… Deben estar juntos. ¿Dónde estará James? Tenemos que impedirlo. Podemos usar nuestros dotes de actrices para salvar la situación.

-No sé dónde está. El castillo es enorme – dijo pensativamente.

-Está en su despacho – respondió alguien saliendo detrás de un pilar.

-¿Parkinson? – preguntaron Hermione y Ginny extrañadas.

-Draco y Brown están en camino… Tenemos que apresurarnos – dijo caminando hacía ellas.

-¿Por qué tenemos que creerte? – preguntó Ginny sacando su varita – El profesor Graham no sólo puede estar en su despacho, podría estar en cualquier lugar.

-Lo sé porque soy íntima amiga de Draco y porque seguí a Graham cuando se fue del Gran Comedor… Y no necesitan llamarlo Graham en mi presencia, sé que te enredaste con él, Granger – agregó mirando con asco a Hermione.

-¡Yo no tengo por qué hacerte caso! – replicó Ginny – Y si sigues molestando a Hermione…

-Tampoco me gusta tener que hablar con ustedes, pero es necesario. ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó alzando una ceja – A menos que quieras que te expulsen del colegio y que el Premio Anual sea para otra persona…

Hermione y Ginny se miraron pensativas. La castaña sólo asintió y le dijo a Ginny que guardara su varita. Las dos chicas le preguntaron qué iban a hacer para que Lavender y Malfoy no le dijeran nada a McGonagall. Ninguna de las dos confiaba mucho en Pansy Parkinson, pero era su única opción. La Slytherin sólo respondió:

-Ustedes van a ser las que actúen y yo les diré lo que tienen que hacer. Vamos al despacho antes que terminen de amenazar a Graham – dijo caminando hacia la escalera.

Las dos la siguieron con rapidez. El futuro de Hermione en Hogwarts dependía de la idea de Pansy, y por amor a Merlín rogaba para que no se equivocara.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hello! _Creo que eso sonó un saludo muy de hueca, pero filo…_ ¿Cómo están? La verdad es que yo no ando tan bien como siempre (cómo si les importara), pero la inspiración del desamor sirvió mucho para terminar este capítulo y para planificar lo que se vendrá. No es que al fic le quede poco, pero más de 10 capítulos no serán; eso creo. 

Como podrán ver, el tema vocacional fue fuerte en este capítulo… Es que últimamente, y eso que me faltan dos años para entrar a la universidad, ya me están llenando de clases así. Y en el mundo mágico debe pasar algo parecido; al menos eso pasó en el quinto libro cuando McGonagall juró pro su vida que haría que Harry fuera auror delante del sapo Umbridge. También lo que fue importante es la tensión que se está creando entre Ron y Hermione… No todo es perfecto ahora; están surgiendo algunos problemas. Problemas que no son lo suficientemente poderosos para separarlos, pero sí para crear dudas e inseguridades. Y mejor me quedo callada antes que diga algo que no deba.

La verdad me llegaron muy pocos reviews en el capítulo pasado… Me siento algo triste por eso, pero hay que admitir que mucha gente está ocupada en esta época y que el capítulo era horrible; pero les pido que ahora sí me dejen sus comentarios. Pueden mandar reviews sin pertenecer a así que no hay excusa…

Agradecimientos especial a mi querida editora Bárbara que se dio la lata de leer el capítulo para corregir esas fallas de tipeo. Ojalá le esté yendo bien en el colegio y que no peske a los idiotas que postean cosas sin saber nada de HP.

_¿Por qué Pansy está ayudando a Hermione?... ¿Lavender y Malfoy harán que Graham y Hermione se vayan del colegio?... ¿Los celos de Ron llegaran a otro punto?_ Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo, donde los medios periodísticos y la mentira reinarán. _¿Lavendeitor conseguirá su objetivo? _Mejor esperen a leer.

Que les vaya muy bien, acuérdense de dejarme un review y cuídense mucho; adiós!


	21. Proyecto Corazón de Bruja en Hogwarts

Capítulo 21: 'Proyecto Corazón de Bruja en Hogwarts'

Tenía aferrada su varita debajo de su capa. En su vida iba a confiar plenamente en Pansy Parkinson, ni aunque Hermione le dijera que se calmara. Allí estaban siguiendo a la que siempre había sido compañera de Malfoy en sus bromas y escenitas de odio descontrolado a Harry. Hasta había hecho comentarios desdeñosos burlándose de su amiga, de su familia y de… Y de Harry. ¿Ahora mágicamente tenía que confiar el destino de Hermione y James en ella? Sí, claro. Podría ser que estuviera hablando en serio, pero no le creía… Por eso si hacía cualquier movimiento sospechoso, la mataba a maleficios.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando, Parkinson? – preguntó Hermione con una voz fría.

-¿Acaso te estás quejando que esté salvando la permanencia de tu pellejo, Granger? – La muchacha se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

-No es eso… Es sólo que me resulta extraño que estés ayudando a la Sangre Sucia – dijo sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-A mí también me resulta extraño que esté haciendo esto – asintió pensativa – Hay que apresurarnos.

-Vamos por este atajo al despacho… - señaló Hermione uno de los pasillos junto al aula de Transformaciones.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Su estadía en Hogwarts pendía de un hilo, se cuestionaba de las diferencias entre Ron y ella, James podría perder su trabajo por sólo haber estado con ella, Lavender estaba empecinada a acabar con su vida… Necesitaba un psiquiatra con urgencia o cualquier persona que la escuchara por un momento. Quería llorar, quería gritar y quería correr por todo el castillo para librarse de toda aquella energía producida por su miedo. Pero no podía. Tenía que hacerse cargo de un problema que ella misma había generado. ¿Por qué no había hablado con Malfoy después de la primera amenaza meses atrás? Podría haberle metido en la cabeza que estaba loco, que no era cierto; incluso pegarle como lo había hecho en su tercer año para que se quedara callado.

Por suerte nadie anda por los pasillos aquella noche, aunque eso se debía a que las salas comunes se encontraban muy apartadas de esa zona del castillo. Los pasos apresurados de las tres chicas resonaban con fuerza en el piso de madera y algunas personas de los retratos colgados en las paredes las miraban extrañados. No era común de todos los días ver a dos Gryffindors con una Slytherin andando juntas.

-Ya llegamos – dijo Pansy deteniéndose antes de llegar a la esquina del pasillo, donde se encontraba a la derecha el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Parece que aún no han llegado. Draco debe estar preparando a Brown para que sepa qué decirle a Graham…

-Tu noviecito fue el que le metió ideas en la cabeza a Lavender – masculló Ginny antes de bufar molesta.

-Y cuánto lo lamento… Debí haberlo detenido en cuanto supe que se estaba enredando con Brown. Es un idiota – dijo observándolas con una mirada muy diferente a la de siempre, era una mirada triste.

-¿Malfoy está pasando mucho tiempo con Lavender? – preguntó Hermione, quien había estado temblando del miedo.

-Ya casi ni me habla… Y si lo hacemos, es para decirme de lo bien que va el plan y para hablarme de Brown. Es totalmente aburrido y me da una cólera… Draco es casi mi novio y no por una disfuncional mental me va a dejar sola con esos gorilas de amigos que tiene – Parecía como si por fin estuviera desahogándose.

-No te preocupes, ya pasará. En todo caso, Lavender está interesada en Ron y es novia de Seamus. Dudo que en su pequeño corazón haya algún lugar para alguien como… Malfoy – dijo Ginny dejando de aferrar su varita debajo de su capa – Si todo sale bien ahora, Malfoy no le hablará nunca más a Lavender por haber echado a perder el plan.

-Eso espero…

-¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó Hermione más nerviosa que antes.

Pansy se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared. Hermione y Ginny la imitaron sentándose en frente suyo.

-Lo más seguro, es que Malfoy entre con Lavender al despacho de Graham y ella sólo será la que hable. Obviamente Graham va a intentar negarlo, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho… Ahí es donde entra nuestro plan. En realidad, mí plan – se corrigió sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

-Ya, habla – pidió Ginny impaciente.

-Tenemos que apelar a la credibilidad de Malfoy en Brown. Ella sólo le cree porque es Malfoy y porque necesita alguna excusa para vengarse de ti – miró a Hermione – Por lo que ella va a creer lo que quiere creer, pero puede ser que lo que está creyendo sea mentira… ¿Cómo ponemos en duda a Malfoy? Lo único que tienen que hacer es actuar como si Brown estuviera loca. No como si lo que dice es verdad, aunque lo es, y tratan de encubrirlo; sino que tienen que actuar como si de verdad no tuvieran idea…

-Ah, ya entendí – asintió la castaña lentamente – Tengo que negarlo todo y hacerme la sorprendida. Si ve que lo niego, pero estoy muy nerviosa; sabrá que es verdad. E incluso, puedes actuar tú entrando al despacho diciendo que necesitas hablar sobre el examen de mañana…

-Claro – dijo Pansy – Esa es la idea. Y como Brown es tan idiota, se lo va a tragar todito.

-Me gusta – Ginny se puso de pie - ¡Quiero arruinar los planes de la maldita de _Lavendeitor_! Creyendo que se iba a salir la suya arruinando aún más lo que podría haber tenido con Harry…

-Oh, sí, me sé todo lo que pasó en esa fiesta. Creo que de tosas formas hubieran terminado, ya que los dos tenían desafíos – dijo Pansy también levantándose – Pero por culpa de Brown ocasionó que terminaran mal.

Unos pasos se escucharon. Las tres se quedaron calladas y trataron de retroceder un poco para ocultarse detrás de una estatua de un brujo. Allí pasaban Lavender, Malfoy junto con McGonagall. La profesora iba advirtiéndoles que si no era importante lo que le iban a enseñar, tendrían serios problemas. ¡Estaban con la directora! Hermione se dejó caer temblando al suelo mientras Pansy y Ginny se miraban nerviosas.

-Tenemos que ir… - dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada – Levántate, Hermione.

-Estoy perdida – musitó sin hacerle caso.

-El plan va a salir bien. Piensa que si lo hacemos delante de McGonagall, incluso quedarán con peor reputación – insistió la pelirroja impaciente – Por favor, Hermione. Estoy aquí ayudándote cuando podría estar estudiando y Pansy… Y Pansy está aquí también.

-Por favor, ponte de pie, Granger. No puedo creer que te estés dando por vencida sólo porque aquí este McGonagall.

Hermione se levantó casi sin sentir su propio cuerpo. Su corazón latía más rápido, lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, sus manos y piernas le temblaban, palidecía con cada segundo que pasaba y no le salía la voz. ¡Iba a ser expulsada! Ya no había solución, ya no podía arreglar su problema. ¿Por qué no se encargó de Malfoy antes? Era una idiota, una imbécil. Ahora ya tenía que preparar sus maletas para irse de la escuela.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ginny tratando de no entrar en pánico.

-Nos regiremos al plan – dijo Pansy observando que Malfoy, Lavender y McGonagall ya habían entrado al aula – Entraremos juntas. Me quedaré en el escritorio de Graham y subiré al despacho cuando sea conveniente… Una de ustedes tiene que encargarse de dejar la puerta entreabierta para que pueda escuchar – Las miró nerviosa. Ginny asintió mientras Hermione trataba de no llorar – Mejor hazlo tú, Weasley, porque parece que Granger va a tener que recuperarse… ¡Merlín, Granger! Actúa como una mujer.

-No entiendes… M-me van a… M-me van a expul-pulsar… - dijo temblando.

-Cálmate, Hermione. Tienes que hacerles creer a todos que Malfoy está inventado todo esto – la animó la pelirroja sonriéndole – Ahora tenemos que entrar.

-Suerte – musitó Pansy abriéndoles la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con lentitud – Sonríe, Granger, al entrar. Ustedes no saben nada. Deben actuar de la forma que lo harían si todo fuera mentira… Y si no es necesario que entre, no lo haré.

Ginny tomó una bocanada de aire antes de tomar del brazo a Hermione para obligarla a entrar.

**OoOoO **

-Pase – dijo James Graham sin levantar la vista de los papeles en su escritorio.

Draco Malfoy y Lavender Brown entraron abriendo sin cuidado la puerta. El profesor sonrió sabiendo que iban a venir a verlo tarde o temprano. Dejó su pluma en el tintero y guardó sus papeles en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Malfoy se cruzó de brazos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y Lavender se limitó a arquear una ceja impaciente.

-Sabía que vendrían a verme, muchachos… - dijo mientras McGonagall también entraba en el despacho - ¡Directora! – gritó James muy sorprendido - ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí? – preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

-Buenas noches, James – saludó la profesora dándose cuenta que él estaba muy nervioso – Aquí estos muchachos me han dicho que quiere enseñarme algo muy importante. Parece que está relacionado con usted. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Malfoy y Lavender.

-Es muy importante, directora – asintió Malfoy rápidamente – Se sorprenderá de este suceso.

-Hermione Granger tuvo una relación amorosa con el profesor Graham – dijo Lavender señalando al profesor.

-¿Perdón? – McGonagall sonrió divertida – Les dije que si no era una buena razón, iba a castigarlos. No pueden bromear con algo tan serio. Si eso fuera cierto, la señorita Granger quedaría inmediatamente expulsada de Hogwarts y el profesor Graham también – explicó poniéndose seria – Esta broma no es nada divertida.

-¡Es la verdad! – insistió Malfoy tratando de poner su mejor cara de niño honesto – Yo los vi, profesora, unos meses atrás. Estaban besándose. No tengo ningún problema a la vista para no darme cuenta que ella estaba encima de él.

Graham apretó los puños enojado. ¡No los había visto! Apenas los había escuchado. Estaba distorsionando la historia para que le creyeran más rápido. Ese maldito demonio iba a hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para sacarlo de la escuela. Tenía unas ganas de sacar su varita y hacerle unos cuantos maleficios… Pero debía controlarse. Tenía que negar todo hasta el final.

-Bueno, sí tiene varios problemas, señor Malfoy – dijo McGonagall irónicamente mientras Graham reía - ¿Usted sabe que, después de lo que pasó el año pasado, es casi un milagro que esté aquí con nosotros? Por suerte su padre tenía muchas influencias en el Consejo Estudiantil, porque aún esos pobres magos tienen miedo a represalias si aceptaban que usted quedará fuera de Hogwarts; y un buen abogado. Cualquier mínimo problema, mentira o disturbio que cause hará que se vaya de acá. ¿Le queda claro? Es por eso que, aunque me encantaría no tenerlo aquí, le advierto que si vuelve a afirmar una vez más esto… Pues, ya sabe lo que pasara. Dice que es verdad, por lo que se investigará y al saberse que no es cierto… - Con su mirada penetrante observó con cuidado a Malfoy – También va para usted. Señorita Brown.

- La Sangre… Granger tuvo un romance con el profesor Graham – dijo Malfoy desafiante.

-¿Usted secunda lo dicho por el señor Malfoy? – preguntó mirando a Lavender.

-Sí – asintió de repente sintiéndose nerviosa.

-De acuerdo – dijo tratando de mantener la calma la directora – Afirman que el profesor James Graham ha violado las reglas de la escuela al involucrarse románticamente con una estudiante. Va a hacerse una investigación a este caso. Si resulta ser verdadero, Graham y la señorita Granger se irán de aquí… Pero lo más probable es que ustedes sean los que tengan problemas al mentir con algo de semejante valor – terminó fulminándolos con la mirada.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger aparecieron. Todos los presentes las miraron como si el destino hubiera querido que la principal implicada en el asunto estuviera allí. La pelirroja le pegó un discreto codazo a su amiga –seguramente porque Hermione estaba aterrada y no hacía ningún movimiento "normal" para aquella situación- y las dos miraron confundidas a la profesora McGonagall, a Graham y a los otros dos.

-Lo siento – dijo Ginny tímidamente – No sabíamos que estaría ocupado, profesor.

-No se preocupen – respondió Graham casi con un hilo de voz. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Hermione apareciera en un momento como este? – No estábamos en nada.

-¡Por favor, no me haga reír! – dijo Lavender casi riendo – Suerte que estés acá, Granger. Adivina qué va a pasar.

-Que te vas a comprar un cerebro – respondió Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Te vas a ir de Hogwarts!

-¿No me digas que volviste a tomar algo extraño? Buena broma esa – dijo Ginny como si fuera mentira.

-La verdad, señoritas, es que el señor Malfoy y la señorita Brown acudieron a mí para decirme que usted – Miró a Hermione – Y el profesor Graham estaban involucrados románticamente. Tenían una relación amorosa – agregó como si estuviera pronunciando unas palabras prohibidas.

-¿De verdad? – inquirió Hermione riendo – No puedo creer que estés inventando esas cosas, Lavender… Parece que juntarte con Malfoy te hace más loca de lo que eres.

-Bien, eso comprueba que es una mentira – dijo la profesor McGonagall asintiendo lentamente – No puedo creer que me hayan quitado tantos minutos en una broma de niños.

-¡Pero, profesora! – replicó Lavender molesta.

-Minerva tiene razón – interrumpió James Graham sonriendo aliviado – Entre la señorita Granger y yo no ha pasado nada. Apenas la conozco y la única relación que tengo con ella es de profesor a estudiante.

-Claro… ¿Entonces cómo explica que yo los haya visto besarse? – preguntó Malfoy subiendo la voz – No se haga el santo, porque la verdad se va a saber. Seguramente Granger está aquí para verlo… ¿No le parece extraño que esté aquí a estas horas, profesora? – le preguntó a McGonagall – Ese romance con Weasley es sólo una farsa. ¡ La Sangre Sucia se enredó con el profesor!

Hermione avanzó hasta él amenazante gritándole que todo era una mentira mientras Ginny cerraba la puerta, aunque la dejó entreabierta. Los gritos comenzaron a hacerse más potentes cuando Lavender y Ginny se unieron a la discusión. Parecía que nunca iban a terminar, porque el profesor Graham estaba estupefacto y la profesora McGonagall escuchaba con atención cada palabra que decía alguno.

-¡CÁLLENSE! – gritó la profesora sacando su varita y le lanzó un encantamiento a cada uno para que no pudieran hablar - No quiero que peleen de esa forma. No somos animales ni muggles… Es una acusación muy grave la que están haciendo. James y la señorita Granger la niegan. ¿Quieren que les crea? – preguntó como si la respuesta fuera más clara que el agua - ¿Quiere hablar? – Hermione levantó la mano como lo hacía usualmente en clases.

-Gracias – dijo una vez que le habían quitado el encantamiento – Sólo puedo decir que vine aquí porque quiero saber qué páginas del libro entraran en el examen de mañana. Cúlpame por preocuparme de mi futuro, hurón – Miró a Malfoy como si fuera una escoria – Y segundo, yo amo a Ron. ¡Lo adoro! No podría estar engañándolo… Menos con un profesor. Estaría rompiendo las reglas y usted sabe que yo respeto las reglas como si fueran mi guía de la vida. ¿Les va a creer a estos dos? La verdad podrían haberse buscado una mejor mentira para que pudieran sacarme del colegio.

-¿Y qué dice usted, profesor? – preguntó McGonagall a Graham con mucha calma.

-Simplemente que concuerdo con lo que ha dicho la señorita Granger. No quiero estar en la calle ni que mi inexistente reputación de profesor se arruine con un escándalo así.

El encantamiento de los otros tres desapareció debido a que Malfoy levantó la mano, al igual que la castaña, y la directora con mucho pesar lo deshizo para escuchar las idioteces de su estudiante más odiado en el mundo.

-¿Ahora qué, Malfoy? – preguntó McGonagall sin ningún esfuerzo de esconder su molestia.

-¡Están mintiendo! Jamás le diría a una compañera algo que no es cierto para perjudicarnos – dijo haciendo alusión a Lavender - ¿Cree que no sé que me odia y que por cualquier cosa me sacará de la escuela? Ni que quisiera estar aquí, pero mis padres no pudieron inscribirme en un colegio digno de mi familia. Por nada del mundo inventaría algo así si me va a echar. ¡Ellos se confabularon en nuestra contra!

-¿Confabularnos en tu contra? Lo siento, pero creo que eso ya es demasiado argumento para una telenovela – dijo Ginny riéndose – Conozco lo suficiente a mi amiga para saber que sería en un universo paralelo para que estuviera con un profesor. Debes mejorar tus ideas… Oh, pero te estás juntando con esta loca, creo que por esto estás en decadencia – agregó inocentemente.

-¿Loca? – preguntó Lavender - ¡Loca tu madre! No voy a aceptar que vengas a agredirme de esa forma…

-Ah, te metiste con mi madre… - murmuró la pelirroja subiéndose las mangas de la túnica - ¡Para que sepas, le hablo como quiero a la perra que publicó que Harry y yo apostábamos sobre si nos besáramos o no! Y si ahora quieres sacar a Hermione del camino para que puedas volver con mi hermano, te juro que te mato. Suficiente tengo con verte tu cara de condón usado como para que vengas con esto… ¡Así que deja de armar esta farsa, Lavender! Como si Malfoy estuviera hablando en serio. Te ves patética. ¿Me escuchaste? PA-TÉ-TI-CA.

-No hago esto por querer estar con tu hermano, lo hago por la verdad. ¿Condón usado? Oh, mira tu cara, papel higiénico usado mil veces. ¡Eres una cualquiera como para venir a hablarme en ese tono! Soy Lavender Brown y nadie me habla así, pobretona – chilló histérica mientras Malfoy se tapaba los oídos por el alto timbre de su voz - ¡Además, es PE-TE-TI-CAH! Con una "H"… ¿Acaso no te han enseñado nada?

-De hecho es como lo dijo la señota Weasley – dijo Graham casi riéndose – Si quiere le prestaré un diccionario muggle para que sepa deletrear.

-Gracias por ese aporte cultural, señorita Brown – musitó McGonagall mientras Lavender se sonrojaba – Debo admitir que los argumentos del profesor Graham y la señorita Granger son más convincentes que los de ustedes. Creo que sería mejor que-

-Claro, favorece a su estudiante favorita – dijo Malfoy con cólera – Granger siempre será la perfecta. Tal vez deba darse cuenta que es extraño que exista tanta perfección en una persona… Algo malo debe haber detrás de esa perfección. ¡No estoy ciego! Sé lo que vi y si sólo quiere tomar una decisión basándose en mis acciones del pasado, pues está errada. Es en contra de su ética profesional.

-No es favorecer a la estudiante favorita, es favorecer a quien dice la verdad – Hermione casi se quiso morir cuando dijo aquella gran mentira, pero debía salvar su pellejo – Soy muy mandona, controladora y hasta algo egocéntrica porque me gusta que se reconozca siempre lo que hago. Por supuesto que eso no es ser perfecta. Jamás lo he sido, pero nunca me he involucrado sentimentalmente con un profesor. No sé por qué me tienes tanto odio como para andar inventado este tipo de cosas, Malfoy. Y tampoco no sé por qué lo sigues, Lavender. Lo único que sé es que todo esto es una vil mentira que han hecho en mi contra y en la del profesor Graham. Quiero llegar a ser alguien en la vida, quiero seguir siendo prefecta de Gryffindor y estar en Hogwarts. Amo a mi novio. Es por eso que nunca cometería una insensatez tan grande como de la que me culpa esta gente – finalizó para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Ganamos, pensó Ginny suspirando aliviada mientras que le lanzaba una mirada contenta al profesor Graham. Él sólo mantuvo la compostura sabiendo que si hacía algo extraño, se darían cuenta que todo había sido una magistral actuación de Hermione y Ginny, sobre todo por parte de Hermione. El gran discurso que había dicho era lo que faltaba para que la "mentira" de Malfoy y Brown quedara opacada.

La profesora McGonagall caminó a la puerta y la abrió totalmente. Después se dio media vuelta.

-Quiero que vengan conmigo, señor Malfoy y señorita Brown – dijo acomodándose sus gafas – Hablaré con Filch para saber cuál es el mejor castigo por haberme hecho perder más de una hora de mi tiempo en una mentira. Hablaremos del futuro que les depara en Hogwarts, señor Malfoy – agregó mirándolo muy seria – James, lo siento por la molestia. Sigue llenando esas fichas porque acuérdate que mañana se entregan… Ah, y señorita Weasley – Ginny casi saltó de la impresión – No diga esos adjetivos calificativos a la señorita Brown, aunque se lo merezca. Pero no me gusta escucharla decir aquellas cosas…

-Lo siento, profesora, pero es que me salió del alma decirle perr… Decirle así – rió nerviosa.

Malfoy y Lavender pasaron por el lado de Hermione y Ginny. La muchacha simplemente le lanzó una mirada de odio profundo a las otras dos y Malfoy se limitó a mirar el suelo.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger – Y la profesora se fue junto a Malfoy y Lavender.

-¿Se fue? – preguntó Hermione pálida.

-Sí, se fue… - respondió Graham aún más pálido que ella.

-¡Me muero! – gritó dejándose caer en el suelo cansada – Le mentí… Le mentí a McGonagall.

-Ni que fuera un pecado – dijo Pansy entrando en el despacho.

Entró y cerró la puerta después de mirar si McGonagall o Malfoy podrían estar allí. El profesor Graham la observó confundido y le preguntó amablemente qué estaba haciendo allí.

-Ayudé a Granger a salvarlos – contestó tranquilamente – La verdad estaba hecha un lío con el tema.

-Fue la que planeó que viniéramos aquí para mentirle a la directora – dijo Ginny sonriendo - ¿Viste que lo hicimos tan bien que no tuviste que intervenir?

-Sí, aunque en un principio Granger estaba muy nerviosa. No parecías realmente impresionada… Aunque me reí mucho de tu pelea con Brown.

-Creo que debo darles las gracias a las tres – dijo James rodeando el escritorio para estar junto a ellas – La verdad no sabría qué haber hecho. Nunca pensé que vinieran con Minerva en un principio. Y de verdad sin ustedes estaríamos perdidos.

-Gracias, Pansy – Hermione aún seguía sentada en el suelo.

-De nada… No te pienso llamar por tu nombre. A ninguna de las dos – agregó también mirando a Ginny.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Graham inclinándose al lado de Hermione.

-Sí, sólo muy cansada… Ha sido una noche bastante interesante.

-Será mejor que vayan a dormir. Ya es tarde.

James Graham ayudó a poner de de pie a Hermione sin ninguna dificultad y después la abrazó agradeciéndole por lo que había hecho. Luego, las tres muchachas se fueron del despacho y atravesaron rápidamente la oscura aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Caminaron por el pasillo sin hablarse hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras. Escaleras arriba estaba el pasillo que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraba al otro lado del castillo, en las mazmorras.

-Quiero que recuerden que esto lo hice para alejar a Brown de Draco. Esto ni significa que seamos las mejores amigas del mundo…

-¡Me olvidé de preguntarle a Graham sobre el examen! – dijo Hermione.

-¿De verdad hay examen mañana? – inquirió Pansy curiosa – Creí que era sólo algo que inventaste.

Conversaron un poco más antes de despedirse. Hermione y Ginny subieron las escaleras sabiendo que esa podría ser la última vez que hablaran tan bien con Pansy Parkinson, pero siempre le estarían agradecidas por la ayuda. Pansy le había salvado el pellejo a Hermione aquella noche. Y eso jamás lo olvidaría.

**OoOoO **

Ron y Hermione andaban de la mano camino a las clases de Pociones. Harry iba más atrás hablando con Neville. Parecía que el humor del chico estaba mucho mejor, ya que ahora no respondía con monosílabos, podría mantener una conversación más de dos minutos y hasta sonreía; pero en la mirada de Harry dejaba ver que algo se había apagado. Una chispa se había consumido y no había vuelto a brillar hacía días.

-¿Dónde fuiste ayer? – le preguntó Ron.

-Oh, fui a hablar con el profesor Graham sobre cuáles páginas del libro entrarían para tu hermoso examen – respondió mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Y te dijo que entraba? Ayer no pude verte después de la cena para que me ayudaras a estudiar…

-No me dijo. Estaba muy ocupado – dijo antes de toser nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, dentro de todo lo que se puede pedir – musitó tratando de parecer calmada.

¡No quería seguir mintiéndole a Ron! Pero sabía que se iba a poner como loco. La mentira ya estaba muy desarrollada como para soltarle todo de una vez ahora. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sintiéndose tan culpable? Ni que hubiera matado a alguien, ni que le estuviera haciendo daño adrede. Simplemente le ocultaba que casi la expulsan de Hogwarts por la relación que había tenido con Graham. Además, ya todo había acabado y la mentira no iba a seguir creciendo más.

-En la mañana le llegó una carta a Harry de la profesora McGonagall – comentó Ron notando que Hermione había vuelto a mentir.

-¿En serio? Eso es bastante inusual. ¿Qué le decía?

-Quería que fuéramos todos los del equipo de Quidditch a su despacho en la tarde.

-¿Y para qué? Digo… No han hecho nada. Además que el próximo partido es a vuelta de las vacaciones de navidad.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Sólo espero que sea para algo bueno – dijo sonriéndole.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y pronto ya estaban sentados frente a sus calderos.

**OoOoO **

En el trayecto al despacho de McGonagall, la única que hablaba era Demelza. Los demás estaban demasiado inquietos por la razón de su llamada y porque la tensión que existía por el primer "acercamiento" de Harry y Ginny. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba, se miraba y las pocas instrucciones que daba Harry como capitán del equipo, eran para todos menos para ella. Y la verdad la tensión iba creciendo cada vez más cuando Ginny se fue al lado de Dean, ya que la cara de Harry no era la de su mejor momento en la vida. Quizás por eso Demelza y, unos minutos después, Ron trataban de distraerlo hablándole sobre las novedades de los partidos de las grandes ligas del Quidditch profesional.

-Creo que si te dedicarás al Quidditch profesional te iría bien – decía Demelza animada al pelirrojo – No juegas nada mal… Aunque tendrías que ser mil veces mejor si quieres entrar de inmediato en un equipo, sea bueno o malo.

-No sé si eso me anima o me hace sentir peor – murmuró Ron confundido por ese extraño apoyo de la muchacha – Gracias… Creo.

-Ya llegamos – dijo Ginny después de ver la gran estatua de un ave y darse media vuelta para verlos a todos.

-Oh, no me digas… - Harry la miró como si su comentario hubiera sido muy obvio.

-Uh – murmuraron todos al ver que eso fue un golpe bajo que podría iniciar una discusión.

-Qué gracioso – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos – Dije aquello para que tú pronunciaras la contraseña. ¿La sabes? – preguntó en un tono desafiante.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Me ves cara de idiota?

-Bueno, a veces…

-Cállate, Weasley.

-Harry… - dijo Ron algo molesto – No le hables de esa forma a mi hermana, por favor.

-Me da lo mismo que me llame así, Ron – replicó Ginny – Di la contraseña, Potter, nos van a salir raíces esperando.

-Bueno, la contraseña… La contraseña… Por supuesto que es… - titubeó volviéndose más nervioso – Claro que la sé, es…

-¡No sabes la contraseña, gran pedazo de idiota! – gritó Ginny enojada - ¿McGonagall no la incluyó en la carta?

-Primero: No. Segundo: Boté la carta a la basura. Y tercero: Me vuelves a decir así y ya verás si te gusta que te salgan raíces viendo como hay un nuevo cazador en el equipo en tu lugar.

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear? – preguntó Andrew – Oh, creo que no – dijo al recibir las miradas de Harry y Ginny.

-¡No creo que te atrevas a sacarme del equipo, capitán!

-Por supuesto que sí, no eres la gran cosa… Juegas como alguien regular.

-¡Regular tu abuela!

Justo en aquel momento, la estatua de fénix gira y de las escaleras aparece la figura de la profesora McGonagall. La profesora alzó una ceja al contemplar la pelea de Harry y Ginny en la mitad del pasillo mientras Demelza murmuraba: "Qué vergüenza que vea esto" y los demás sonreían nerviosos. Harry y Ginny empezaron gradualmente a bajar la voz hasta que se quedaron callados y se dieron cuenta que McGonagall estaba allí.

-Lo siento mucho, profesora – dijeron al unísono apenados.

-Me gusta ver que sus problemas personales los resuelven de esta manera – dijo con el rostro tenso – Gracias a sus gritos supe que estaban aquí. Podrían haber entrado porque por hoy no hay contraseña…

-No sabíamos eso – se apresuró a decir Dean rápidamente antes que Harry o Ginny contestara.

-Lo decía en la carta.

-Oh, bueno… Uso lentes, mi vista no es muy confiable – se disculpó Harry riendo suavemente.

-Harry – dijeron todos en tono de reproche.

-Vale, lo siento.

-En fin, subamos, por favor – pidió la profesora sin darle importancia.

Subieron uno detrás de otro. Al llegar al despacho, McGonagall rodeó el escritorio y sentó mientras que Demelza y Ginny, al ser las únicas mujeres, se sentaban en los dos asientos disponibles. Los hombres se miraron como diciéndose _"Yo también quería sentarme_", pero no dijeron nada y se quedaron de pie formando un semicírculo.

-Los llamé hoy día para informarles que la revista 'Corazón de Bruja' quiere hacer un reportaje sobre el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor – dijo en un tono de voz que dejaba claro que odiaba esa revista de prensa rosa – Se han interesado en la importancia que tiene el Quidditch en la vida de los jóvenes brujos y van a tomar a Hogwarts como referencia. Ayer me pidieron si podían seguir por tres días a los miembros del equipo de cada casa y harán una Edición Especial…

-¿Y qué harán esos tres días? – preguntó Jack arrugando el ceño – Digo, sólo nos seguirán y anotaran lo que hacemos.

-Les harán algunas pequeñas entrevistas también. Creo que habrá un periodista por cada equipo y por medio de hechizos harán que una cámara siga a cada uno de ustedes y así grabaran todo lo que hacen.

-¿Todo el día?... ¿Quieren verme cuando salgo de la ducha, cómo babeo cuando duermo o cuando estoy en el retrete? – inquirió Ron asustado.

-¡Por supuesto que no, señor Weasley! – contestó la profesora McGonagall sonrojándose un poco. Buscó en medio de sus papeles la extensa carta que le había enviado la revista – Aquí dice que las grabaciones empezarán una vez que bajen a la sala común en la mañana y terminaran una vez que suban a sus cuartos a dormir. Cada vez que entren a sus baños de sus habitaciones deben cerrar las puertas y así no los grabaran, y en los baños comunes en los pasillos sólo los grabaran en el lavamanos.

-Profesora…

-Dígame, señor Potter.

-Hay un gran error en eso. Si yo fuera mujer me daría lo mismo porque ellas hacen sus necesidades en cubículos cerrados siempre, pero como hay hombres aquí… Bueno, no siempre tenemos que usar el retrete. Usamos los urinales y no me diga que me van a filmar así – dijo algo cohibido mientras los otros cuatro asentían.

-Buena observación. Hablaré con la periodista a cargo de esto para decirles sobre esto, pero creo que harán que los hombres nunca serán filmados en los baños; sino que las mujeres serán grabadas cuando estén lavándose las manos o mirándose al espejo.

Harry tosió incómodo. ¿La directora iba a dar permiso para que Corazón de Bruja los entrevistara, grabara lo que hacen en el día y tener un registro de sus actividades? Era McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall la que estaba diciéndoles todo esto. ¡Parecía una broma viniendo de su parte! Era un mundo paralelo… Después de tener que soportar que Rita Skeeter se inmiscuyera en su vida, que escribieran muchos reportajes dedicados a su supuesto romance con Hermione y que casi acosaran a Ginny para preguntarles los jugosos detalles de su relación –cuando estaban juntos, claro está-; era casi imposible que permitiera que esa revista de poca clase lo siguiera por tres días completos. ¡Era una locura!

-Sé que le debe parecer una locura, señor Potter – dijo McGonagall observándolo – Pero no depende de mí… Esto les vendría muy bien a los pocos estudiantes que quieren dedicarse al Quidditch profesional, ya que tendrán una reseña a la que pueden usar. También a los que quieren trabar en periodismo porque estarán en contacto directo con medios de comunicación.

-Pero eso no tiene vital importancia. Encuentro que es muy extraño que le de permiso a los medios para que estén en el colegio en una época tan difícil como la que estamos viviendo… Puede haber personas que sean espías. Es peligroso. ¿Quién le dice que no entrara un mortífago o un espía de Voldemort? – Al decir aquello Dean, Jack, Andrew y Demelza temblaron un poco.

-Ha… Potter tocó un buen punto, profesora – dijo Ginny asintiendo – Pero creo que los profesores van a tener especial cuidado en saber quiénes estarán en la escuela. También habrá aurores aquí, supongo, cuidando que todo esté en orden – explicó algo dudosa y sonrió al ver que McGonagall asentía – Si hacen ver a Hogwarts tan reservado, parecerá que estamos débiles, sin fuerzas para luchar y daremos la imagen de querer protegernos al ser vulnerables. En cambio, si aceptamos que vengan, verán que no tenemos miedo… Y, personalmente, no tengo ningún problema en que me graben, que me entrevisten. Será una oportunidad excelente para demostrar que el Quidditch es una buena influencia en la vida de las personas.

-Sabías palabras, señorita Weasley. Gracias por aquella esclarecedora y correcta explicación que ha dado – McGonagall se puso de pie sonriendo - ¿Más preguntas?

-¿Cuán sería esto?

-Partiría mañana.

-¿MAÑANA? – preguntaron todos al unísono sin esconder su sorpresa.

-Con tantos problemas que he tenido no he podido informarles antes. Lamentablemente he tenido que encargarme personalmente de los castigos de dos estudiantes – Ginny rió pensando en Malfoy y Lavender siendo azotados por la directora mientras limpiaban con un pequeño cepillo el suelo del despacho – Ya les pregunté a todos los miembros de los equipos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Todos están de acuerdo. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

Los siete se miraron unos a otros indecisos. Incluso Harry y Ginny cruzaron sus miradas y ella sólo le sonrió tímidamente antes de girar para decirle algo al oído de Demelza y reírse. Se ve tan hermosa, pensó Harry. Ron le pegó un suave codazo para que dejara de ver a su hermana porque era "algo" obvio –entiéndase la ironía- y todos ya se daban cuenta.

-Acepto – dijo rápidamente Ginny.

-Acepto – dijo Demelza.

-Acepto – dijeron – Andrew, Dean y Jack.

-¡Acepto! – dijo Ron muy emocionado.

-Tranquilízate un poco… Ya sé que quieres ser famoso, hermanito, pero es algo atemorizante verte así – comentó la pelirroja riéndose.

-Cierra la boca, enana. Esto me sirve para mi carrera como jugador profesional de Quidditch.

-¿Y usted qué dice, señor Potter? – inquirió McGonagall mirándolo seria.

-Acepto – contestó y Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda contento – Pero conste que no estoy de acuerdo… Sólo lo hago por ustedes – Y miró a todos los del equipo, extrañamente se quedó mirando unos segundos más a Ginny.

**OoOoO **

**Día uno **

**Jueves, 8:00 AM. Despacho de la directora Minerva McGonagall. **

**Reunión no oficial para preparar detalles antes de la grabación. **

Parecía casi imposible que más de treinta personas cupieran con facilidad en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Los periodistas de cada equipo ya habían sido asignados y ahora los muchachos firmaban unos papeles para permitir que las imágenes, videos, fotografías y entrevistas sean pertenencias exclusivas de Corazón de Bruja y que en cualquier caso, no vayan a tener ningún control legal o mágico sobre ellas. Como decía Harry a Ron molesto: _"Por si hacen que nuestra imagen pública sea horrible, no podemos apelar, ya que les pertenece. Un truco para distorsionar a su libertad nuestras personalidades"_. En fin… La periodista asignada a Gryffindor era Marianne Dauphine. Era una mujer de unos 25 años, agradable y desde el principio se llevó bien con Demelza y Ginny. Conversaba con facilidad; al hablar sobre algunos términos de las grabaciones, siempre les consultaba si estaban de acuerdo o querían opinar. Les caía muy bien y todos los Gryffindors estaban complacidos con la persona que tendrían que estar tres días seguidos.

Les mostraron las cámaras que los grabarían. Era como una pequeña esfera, muy parecida a una snitch, aunque sin alas ni tampoco era dorada. Más bien era casi transparente –gracias a un encantamiento aplicado- y flotaban sin necesidad de tener alas.

-¿Voy a tener esta… cosa siguiéndome todo el día? – preguntó Harry incrédulo que todo eso estuviera pasando de verdad.

-Sí – respondió la encargada del proyecto – Aunque en las noches no grabará y tampoco cuando esté en el baño. Creo que no está de acuerdo con esto. ¿Quiere decirme algo, señor Potter?

-No, nada.

-Tranquilízate, compañero.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Ron. Tú deseabas con todo tu ser convertirte famoso, popular; y por fin tienes la oportunidad. Me alegro por ti – dijo en un tono no muy auténtico – pero esto nos va a distraer. Piensa que estamos en los exámenes semestrales, tenemos más clases extras de ÉXTASIS y pronto ya viene navidad… ¿Este es mi regalo de navidad? Genial, adoro este regalo. Ser expuesto a todo el mundo mágico. ¡Increíble!

-Ya entendí que odias esto – murmuró después de suspirar – Serán sólo tres días. Pasará tan rápido que ni te darás cuenta.

La directora terminó de conversar los últimos detalles antes que la encargada del proyecto les deseará suerte y les agradecía por tener el valor de mostrar a todas las lectoras de Corazón de Bruja lo que es la vida de un estudiante de Hogwarts, quien tiene que lidiar con exámenes, los profesores, sus amigos y, por supuesto, el Quidditch.

-También voy a aclarar que cada uno tendrá una página dedicada exclusivamente a ustedes. Habrá 28 páginas en total con información de todos. Entendamos que por página hablo de dos planas – aclaró riendo y el resto rió por cortesía – Las fotos para sus páginas las tomaremos en diferentes horarios, dependiendo a qué equipo pertenezcan. Sus periodistas se los informarán. Y ahora… ¡Empieza el show!

Las 28 esferas, que se encontraban en el suelo, vibraron por un segundo y luego ya estaban flotando en el aire filmando a la persona que le correspondía. Ron vio interesado cómo su cámara se volvía lentamente casi invisible.

El equipo de Gryffindor salió de los primeros del despacho de la directora. La señorita Dauphine iba detrás de Ginny. Luego bajaron los demás y en el pasillo todos empezaron a hablar de cómo sería. Los únicos que se mantenían al margen eran los Slytherin.

-Cuidado – dijo Ginny cuando alguien la pasó a llevar con su hombro.

-¿Ah? Oh… - Malfoy se dio media vuelta y la miró como si fuera poca cosa – Eras tú.

-Mínimo que te disculpes.

Los Gryffindors se dieron cuenta del incidente y pensaban intervenir para evitar alguna pelea, pero no hicieron nada. Ron estaba demasiado concentrado en lucir bien delante de la cámara, Demelza rezaba para que Ginny no hiciera nada y los demás volvieron a su tarea de averiguar a vida de Marianne Dauphine. Harry caminaba junto con el mar de gente hacia las escaleras mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy y Ginny.

-¿Una broma, verdad? Jamás me disculparía contigo – dijo casi riendo.

-Oh… Entonces quieres que todo el mundo mágico sepa el ridículo que hiciste anoche. Me parece que sería interesante saber qué castigo te dio McGonagall.

-Rayos… Discúlpame, Weasley – dijo después de mirar hacia el techo buscando su cámara – Y si vuelves a mencionar eso sufrirás las consecuencias. De todos modos, me vengaré. Sabes perfectamente que estoy en lo correcto.

-Lástima que la única oportunidad que tenías ya pasó – Malfoy caminó más rápido y se perdió entre los Ravenclaws – Aceptó tus disculpas – murmuró sonriendo.

Harry arrugó el ceño. Había escuchado cada palabra que se habían dicho y aquello había sido muy extraño. ¿Qué sabía Ginny para que Malfoy se "disculpará"? Sí, "disculpara" porque esa fue la disculpa más irreal del mundo. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de preguntarle a Ginny qué había sido eso, qué estaba pasando, por qué McGonagall estaba involucrada; pero no lo hizo. Como estaba caminando con el mar de gente, era imposible acercarse hasta ella, ya que ahora estaba siendo casi arrastrado. Y también no podía hablarle. Si quería jugar a la indiferencia y las agresiones, la iba a seguir.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor con mucho revuelo. Todos los estudiantes se habían enterado en la cena del día anterior el proyecto de Corazón de Bruja y desde entonces había sido el tema de conversación. Se especulaba sobre cómo sería, quiénes serían los jugadores más populares con las entrevistas y quiénes tendrían fama fuera de Hogwarts. El nombre de Ron sonaba mucho, y el de Harry apareció nuevamente. Sí, Harry Potter volvía a estar en boca de todos… Aunque pocos le tenían fe al 'Niño Que Vivió'. Sería difícil que recuperara su popularidad. La mayoría hablaba de Ro-Ro como si fuera el mejor jugador de Quidditch en la historia de Hogwarts. _Ejem, ejem_. La narradora se está desviando de la idea principal. Lo siento y continuamos… Así es que al ver llegar a los jugadores de Quidditch seguidos por un periodista para cada equipo causó un alboroto en general.

Los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se sintieron de pronto estrellas de cine. Todos los saludaban, les pedían sentarse con ellos, les sonreían, algunos aplaudían y les ofrecían los suculentos bollos que ya no habían en las bandejas y que sólo ellos tenían –no hay que decir que Ron aceptó la comida gustoso-. Era como sacado de un sueño.

-Oh, Merlín – musitó Demelza tomando las manos de Ginny emocionada – Todos los hombres nos miran…

-¿Y eso es bueno? – preguntó Ginny riendo.

-¡Claro que sí! Tenemos que aprovechar que nos toman en cuenta.

Hermione los vio llegar y de inmediato supo que la idea del proyecto no era buena. ¿Corazón de Bruja metidos en Hogwarts por tres días? Una locura. ¡Una tremenda locura! McGonagall debía haber pasado mucho tiempo con Lavender y Malfoy como para dejar que eso ocurriera. Cada vez que escuchaba como cada chica de Hogwarts hablaba de su novio, y no hablaban solamente cosas inocentes, sino que se pasaban de la línea, cerraba los ojos. Incluso ya no le molestaba que las del Club de Admiradoras de Ron se le acercaran felicitándola por aceptar que su novio hiciera esto para la revista… ¡Claro, ahora su novio iba a estar en un reality show! Entendía lo de las entrevistas, eso podía ser; pero grabarlos. Eso era algo totalmente irracional y sin necesidad de hacerlo. Querían ganar dinero, lo sabía; todo eso de grabarlos era para sacar más ganancias de lo que sería la venta del año.

Por fin Harry llegó y se sentó a su lado. La castaña lo saludó y él respondió algo molesto. Sonrió sabiendo perfectamente que su amigo odiaba todo aquello y hasta agradeció que no le gustara, porque sabía que a Ron le iba a encantar tanto que apenas lo vería y se quedaría sola por tres días. La iba a reemplazar una cámara.

-Supongo que esa cosa es la cámara – dijo Hermione señalando el lugar donde se encontraba – Parece casi invisible, pero se nota porque la imagen del techo no es perfecta… ¿Ves esa imperfección? Eso significa que el encantamien-

-Hablemos de otra cosa, por favor – le pidió suplicante – Quiero olvidar el hecho que me graban y que un grupo de adolescentes hormonales sabrán lo que hago en clases.

-Está bien – asintió entendiendo - ¿Vas a ir a pasar las navidades donde los Weasley?

-Por supuesto. Ya casi es un ritual ir todos los años – Se sirvió más zumo de calabaza - ¿irás tú?

-Creo… Pero sólo serían unos días. Mis padres quieren pasar tiempo conmigo. ¿Dónde está Ron?

-¿Ves ese grupo de gente? – Señaló unos diez puestos más allá un grupo de muchachas – Allí está tu novio junto a la periodista de nuestro equipo.

-Ah… ¿Y cómo se llama ella?

-Marianne Dauphine.

-No me suena para nada ese nombre – comentó para decir algo.

-Claro, como tú lees tanto Corazón de Bruja – dijo Harry y rieron divertidos.

Poco a poco Ron se asomó entre ese grupo de fans enloquecidas y salió cansado. Casi corrió para sentarse al lado derecho de Hermione. La castaña sonrió contenta y ya estaba preparada para hablarle, pero él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se inclinó para mirar a Harry.

-¿Viste eso? – preguntó aún impactado.

-No, soy ciego – respondió Harry.

-Muy gracioso… ¡Me adoran, Harry! Todas me pedían autógrafos, me pedían si me podía sentar con ellas, salir a pasear.

-Oh, buenos días.

Los tres giraron las cabezas para encontrarse con la señorita Dauphine. Hermione la saludó sonriendo y se estrecharon las manos cordialmente. La periodista preguntó si podía desayunar con ellos, ya que no había otro lugar vacío. Harry dijo que sí y ella se sentó en el puesto vacío junto a él. Ron hablaba con ella alucinado mientras Hermione apretaba el puño enojada. Apenas la saludó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, no le había hablado, y más encima esa periodista era bastante bonita… Bah, eso no le importaba. Era simpática, por lo poco que la había oído conversar con el pelirrojo.

-Tienen muchas clases hoy. ¿No entrenaran en la tarde? – preguntó Marianne.

-No, no tenemos partido hasta enero – contestó Harry un poco más animado.

Hermione no había hablado nada.

-¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Ron hablándole por primera vez en el día.

Rió y bufó sin decirle aún nada. Estaba demasiado molesta como para querer dirigirle la palabra a ese idiota. No le tomaba atención, ni siquiera la había saludado. Cada segundo que pasaba odiaba más a Corazón de Bruja.

-¿Hermione Granger, cierto? – inquirió la periodista.

-Sí – Hermione la miró.

-Oh, entonces pronuncio bien tu apellido… ¿Y cómo es tener a estos dos de amigos? Digo, conocer de tantos años al famoso Harry Potter y a Ro-Ro.

-Pues, ha estado bien. Los conozco mucho, aunque a veces parecen completamente extraños – agregó mirando sin mucho disimulo a Ron – Pero… Ron no es mi amigo, somos novios.

-¿Son novios? – preguntó emocionada.

-Eh… Eso le dije – respondió sin entender su emoción.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Felicitaciones, entonces. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Casi tres meses – respondió esta vez Ron tomándole la mano a Hermione.

-Me alegro… Hacen una hermosa pareja. Un romance de mejores amigos. Quién lo diría. Es verdad lo que dicen Hermione: Tienes una obsesión con los jugadores de Quidditch.

El rostro de Hermione se tensó y su boca se crispó con brusquedad. Esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

-Primero fue Viktor Krum, luego Potter y ahora Ro-Ro… Te has relacionados amorosamente con tus dos amigos. ¿Qué tienen los jugadores de Quidditch que te atraen? – preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo incómoda que era la situación.

-Mmm… Buena pregunta. No sé. Me atraen muchas cosas de ellos. Siempre me fijo en su físico y tienen que jugar excelente. ¿No crees que eso es lo que importa en un hombre? Como me pasó cuatro horas estudiando, tengo que desperdiciar mi tiempo y mi cerebro en pensar con cuál otro jugador me enredaré… - dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa cínica. Se puso de pie, bebió su último sorbo de zumo de calabaza y casi lo tiró en la mesa – Con permiso. Tengo que planear con quién me enredaré próximamente. Mis opciones son Draco Malfoy o tal vez cambie a otro deporte – Y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Qué dije de malo? Percibí un dejo de ironía en sus palabras – dijo Marianne alzándose de hombros sin entender.

-Créeme que dijiste algo que no debías – Ron suspiró mirando como la figura de su novia se perdía al salir del Gran Comedor.

¿Obsesión por los jugadores de Quidditch? Eso era lo último que faltaba. No podía ser que todavía creyeran que había tenido algo con Harry. Del sólo pensarlo le daban ganas de ir al baño más próximo a vomitar. ¡Maldita revista de segunda! Siempre inventado rumores. ¿Cómo esa mujer siendo periodista iba a creer en esas tonterías? Aquél comentario era el filo de un cuchillo muy bien clavado en el lugar correcto. Sí, eso era. Ron estaba muy ocupado disfrutando de sus minutos de fama y siendo el centro de atención mientras casi la ignoraba. ¿Quién dijo que este proyecto iba a resultar ser bueno? Seguramente McGonagall no tenía idea de esto. Ahora sólo le quedaba soportar a que esos tres días pasarán rápidos y tener que darle la bienvenida al proyecto Corazón de Bruja en Hogwarts.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Acá la vigésimo primera entrega de este fic xD! Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora sí que está pasando de todo en Hogwarts. Simplemente amé esa extraña unión de Hermione, Ginny y Pansy. Algo de unidad hay entre las casas. Adoré la parte cuando McGonagall les explica a los del equipo de Gryffindor sobre el proyecto de la revista. Me reí tanto xD. Y en general me gustó este capítulo. Es que tiene de todo, como ya dije. Hace tiempo que no quedaba tan satisfecha con un capítulo y espero que se note en el resultado. 

Lo siento, Bárbara, pero tuve que subir el capítulo sin tu revisión antes...

Créanlo o no ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Tengo unas 4 páginas. Y lo estoy disfrutando mucho xD! Me recuerda a cuando escribía _What I Like About You_ o _Cuento de Hadas_ porque es tan loco. Pero nunca tanto. Aunque debo aclarar que eso no significa que me demoraré poco... Lamentablemente estoy en pruebas globales y de síntesis (dígase exámanes finales donde eso vale casi la mitad de tu calificación del semestre) así que ando histérica y estresada. La inspiración fluye, puede que no me demoré tanto.

Espero sus reviews para saber qué opinan de este capítulo y... Eso.

Cuídense, adiós!


	22. El amor no es suficiente

Capítulo 22: 'El amor no es suficiente'

**Día uno** **(continuación)**

**Jueves, 11:30 AM. Clases de Encantamientos ÉXTASIS.**

**Alumnos de séptimo año de todas las casas aburridos practican.**

Harry volvió a torcer los ojos antes de seguir practicando los encantamientos mencionados en el libro. Su amigo, Ro-Ro, estaba haciéndole guiños y caras supuestamente "sexys" a la cámara que flotaba por arriba de su cabeza. También Dean estaba así, aunque sólo trataba de buscar su mejor ángulo para que se viera atractivo y a la vez intelectual leyendo un diccionario de encantamientos. ¿Quién intentaba verse atractivo leyendo un maldito diccionario? Dean. ¿Quién era el que hacía guiños y gestos "sexys" cuando se veía como un demente? Ron. La verdad no quería pensar en cómo estarían Demelza, Jack o Andrew con esto. ¿Y Ginny haría lo mismo que su hermano para verse bien en la cámara? Ella siempre se vería bien. A su mente le llegaron imágenes de cómo sería estar siguiendo casi todo el día a Crabbe y Goyle. Mmm… Sería mejor mostrar una visita a un zoológico para entretener a la gente cuando viera las grabaciones. También pensaba que Malfoy tendría que comportarse bien, ya que todo el mundo sabría cómo en realidad. Miró a Malfoy y a sus dos gorilas. Simplemente practicaban los encantamientos sin éxito alguno. Pobres ineptos, pensó Harry casi riéndose.

Su mirada se posó en Hermione. Desde que se había ido del Gran Comedor estaba enojada. No, enojada no. Era una palabra más fuerte. Enfurecida, colérica, enrabiada y mucho más. Cada vez que mirada se dirigía a Ron era como si estuviera lanzando diez maldiciones. Sabía que ella estaba odiando a su mejor amigo, pero no era para menos. Ron apenas la había saludado y se preocupaba más de lucir bien en la cámara y de sus admiradoras. Además que ese pequeño comentario sobre su obsesión por los jugadores de Quidditch había desatado su rabia. Y ahora se encontraba sentada junto a Neville ayudándolo con sus encantamientos mientras ella le demostraba al profesor que ya había practicado más de los encantamientos recomendados en el libro.

-Ron…

-Dime – dijo su amigo sin mirarlo.

-Estudia, por favor – le pidió antes de mover su varita y de repente su pluma cambió de color – Hay que enseñarle todos los hechizos a Flitwick para irnos y no has hecho nada. El examen es mañana.

El pelirrojo simplemente le movió una mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca para que se callara. Harry abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero pensó que debía controlarse. No quería darle la oportunidad a esa maldita esfera casi invisible junto a la ventana que grabara lo que podría ser utilizado como una noticia jugosa para Corazón de Bruja. No tenía que armar ninguna controversia y así los tres días serían mucho más rápidos.

Se escuchó un pequeño ruido que rompía todo aquel ambiente armonioso y varias cabezas giraron para ver cómo Hermione Granger guardaba libros y pergaminos en su mochila. La castaña ya había terminado de practicar los encantamientos y hasta hizo otros que eran para ejercitas de vuelta de las vacaciones de navidad. El profesor Flitwick la felicitó y le dio 50 puntos a la casa de Gryffindor antes de decirle que podía irse. Se despidió de Neville y caminó con rapidez.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo. Adiós – le dijo a Harry al pasar a su lado antes de salir del aula.

Harry le sonrió. Luego giró su cabeza para ver si Ron se estaba dando cuenta que Hermione ni lo miró, ni le habló y ni hizo cualquier movimiento que diera a entender que sabía que existía. El pelirrojo había escrito en un pergamino un mensaje corto para sus admiradoras y lo mostraba a la esfera, así que no se había percatado que su novia se había ido. Tampoco se percató que no la vería hasta el almuerzo, ya que ahora tenía Aritmeticia y en la tarde tampoco la vería por tener un examen de Runas Antiguas y clases de ÉXTASIS de esas dos materias.

Ron no se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y Harry solamente suspiró sabiendo que pronto vendrían problemas. Grandes problemas por Corazón de Bruja.

**OoOoO**

**Jueves, 12:00 PM. Baños de niñas del tercer piso.**

**Ginny Weasley entra acompañada junto con unas amigas de Ravenclaw.**

-¿Me veo bien? – preguntó la de pelo ondulado.

-Como siempre bien… - respondió la rubia.

-¿Por qué se arreglan tanto? – inquirió Ginny saliendo de un cubículo. Al ver las sonrisas de sus amigas – Ah, tienen Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ahí está la respuesta del sentido de la vida – Todas rieron.

-Es que tú sabes que lo amamos… ¡Los adoramos! – dijo una muy nerviosa.

-Exacto – asintió la otra mirando el techo.

-No me digas – sonrió mientras se lavaba las manos. Si ellas supieran que Graham ya había estado con una estudiante se morían, y nada más ni nada menos que con Hermione - ¿No están atrasadas? Hace quince minutos empezó la clase.

-Lo sabemos. ¿Da lo mismo que nos vayamos?

-Sí. Tengo veinte minutos antes de irme a Transformaciones – dijo la pelirroja.

-Qué lástima tener clases con McGonagall… En fin. Nos vemos. _Ta-ta _– se despidieron y se fueron rápidamente.

Ginny terminó de lavarse las manos y al darse media vuelta vio que Luna Lovegood salía de un cubículo. Saludó a su amiga muy contenta de verla. Hacía días que no hablaban y verse era una muy gran coincidencia. La rubia se lavaba las manos mientras comentaban sobre este proyecto de Corazón de Bruja. Como era de esperar, Luna miró la cámara como si fuera el mismo demonio en persona y habló de lo estúpido que era hacer eso; agregando que las revistas como Corazón de Bruja destruían el periodismo y que pocas revistas tan buenas, El Quisquilloso, por ejemplo –aunque era un periódico-, eran tan buenas.

-Estaban muy nerviosas cuándo les pregunté por qué se arreglaban tanto – comentó casi murmurando la pelirrojo arreglándose el cabello.

-Oh, creí que lo sabías – dijo Luna secándose las manos – En la mañana estaban en ese grupo de niñas que acosaban a tu hermano. Le pidieron casi a gritos que almorzara con ellas y él accedió. Por eso estaban tan felices.

-¿Eh? – Ginny estaba casi impactada.

-Lo supe porque se sentaron a mi lado en el desayuno. Fue horrible escuchar su estúpida conversación de lo sexy que es tu hermano…

-¿Ese idiota va a almorzar con las transplantadas mentales? – preguntó a Luna como si fuera el fin del mundo - ¡Esto es inaudito! Ron ha actuado como un tarado desde que nos están grabando y ahora esto… Hermione se enojó muchísimo en el desayuno, vi como se iba casi lanzando fuego por sus ojos. Ahora esto. ¡Como lo odio!

-Bueno, supongo que no lo habrá hecho adrede – Se alzó de hombros sin saber qué decir – Aunque Ron y Hermione hacían linda pareja.

-No hables como si hubieran terminado – le pidió después de suspirar – No sé que le ven los hombres a esas huecas. Apenas tienen dos neuronas que tienen fallidas sus conexiones. Deberían fijarse en las mujeres que realmente valen la pena… No en las versiones más falladas de Cho Chang.

Luna empezó a reírse muy divertida.

-Y eso que ellas son tus amigas.

-No son mis amigas. Me llevo bien con ellas, pero eso no significa que les pueda contar lo que me pasa en la vida – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Lo único que pude hablar con ellas fue de lo mucho que odio a los hombres.

-Oh, el tema Potter.

-¿Qué querías? Todo el colegio lo sabe.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí… - contestó no muy convencida.

-Eso no me sonó a un sí muy real.

-Estar mejor no significa estar bien – dijo sonriendo - ¿No tienes Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-Sí – asintió – Debería irme. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Ginny.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué harás respecto a tu hermano?

-Hablaré con el de la forma más fraternal que hay – respondió – No por fallado que haya nacido tiene que arruinar su relación con Hermione de esta forma.

Luna se fue riéndose por lo que había dicho. Ginny se dio una última mirada al espejo y pensó que todo este asunto de la revista la estaba matando. ¿Por una cámara su hermano ya se creía el centro del universo? Era una locura. Tal vez Harry tenía razón en negarse a admitir que se inmiscuyera en la vida de los estudiantes… ¿Ahora iba a darle la razón a Harry? No, no tenía la razón. Era una buena idea, sí. Tenía que pensar en lo que le había dicho McGonagall en la reunión del día anterior. Lo único que necesitaba era hablar con él para hacer que pusiera los pies de nuevo en la tierra.

-Y si tú te atreves a mostrar esto a cualquier persona, te mató – le dijo a la cámara – Queda entre tú y yo.

Aunque Ginny sabía que por tener una noticia buena, cualquier artimaña era válida para el mundo de la prensa. En el contrato que había firmado decía que todo lo grabado sería material exclusivo de la revista Corazón de Bruja y que no podría apelar a lo mostrado al público, ya que había vendido su imagen. Lástima que no pensó en eso antes de hablar todo aquello en el baño.

**OoOoO**

**Jueves, 14:00 PM. Sala común de Gryffindor.**

**Casi todos los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año descansan o estudian.**

Estaba haciendo mucho frío. Había comenzado a nevar nuevamente y parecía que nunca iba a cesar. En esas semanas la nieve era algo recurrente y los estudiantes ya casi no recordaban lo que era ver el pasto verde, los árboles llenos de hojas y las flores del jardín de Hogwarts. A causa del frío, la mayoría estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea mientras el fuego los calentaba y ayudaba a que les abatiera el sueño. Ya una chica de sexto año dormía sobre el hombro de su amiga y Seamus Finnigan estaba babeando sus apuntes de Encantamientos.

La verdad los se séptimo eran lo que menos descansaban. Estaban tirados en el sofá, pero no como Seamus babeando sus apuntes entre sueños, sino que estudiaban con los libros y apuntes en mano. Cada uno tenía dos o tres exámenes, ya que no todos cursaban las mismas clases, pero la mayoría estaban urgidos por el examen de Encantamientos. A nadie de Gryffindor le había salido todos los encantamientos del libro –sólo a Hermione, claro está- así que cada uno ensayaba o releía el libro y sus apuntes.

Harry estaba usando toda la energía de su cerebro para poder procesar lo que significaba un maldito encantamiento que hacia caminar los objetos, pero la constante respiración de Parvati en su oreja no le ayudaba en nada.

-¡Para de una vez!

-Oh, parece que de nuevo andas de malas pulgas…

-Es que me ayuda mucho a entender mientras tú me respiras en la oreja. ¿Te crees "Jack El Destripador" para andar haciendo eso? – preguntó molesto - ¿De qué te ríes? – Parvati estaba conteniendo la risa – Oh, Neville, no te rías, por favor… ¡Por favor! – Como el libro de Harry estaba apoyado en el codo de Neville y él se rió, se cayó al suelo - Genial, ahora no sé cómo estudiar.

-Levántate y recógelo – le dijo Neville.

-No tengo energías para levantarme.

El grupo de estudiantes de sexto año que tomaba ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones entró en la sala común. Ginny, quien venía en ese grupo, dejó su mochilla en el suelo y buscó con la mirada a su hermano; pero él no estaba. Como almorzaban a horas diferentes no pudo hablar con él a esa hora. Seguramente ahora debía estar… ¿En clases? No. Estaba con sus admiradoras. Estaba segurísima que su hermano mayor se encontraba charlando y creyéndose el rey del mundo entre ese grupo de idiotas. Hermione tampoco se encontraba en la sala común, pero, parece, que en la tarde tenía examen de Runas Antiguas.

-¿Saben donde está mi hermano? – preguntó al grupito se séptimo que estudiaban Encantamientos en el sofá.

-La verdad… No sé – respondió Parvati pensativa – Desde la mañana que no lo veo. No tengo casi ninguna clase que me coincida con las suyas.

-¿Alguien más sabe? – insistió sonriendo - ¡Lo necesito urgente!

-¿Por qué? – Esta vez Neville habló.

-Es que… Es algo privado y de familia. ¿No sabes dónde está, Neville? Supuestamente a esta hora no tiene clases.

-En el almuerzo estaba con unas niñas de Ravenclaw. Desde ahí que no lo veo.

-Malditas bastardas – musitó apretando los puños – Oh, bueno… Cuando lo vean díganle que necesito hablar con él. Y díganle que es el idiota más grande del mundo, que me avergüenza que sea mi hermano y espero que tenga un accidente con su escoba si es necesario para que entre en razón – dijo rápidamente.

-¿Tanto odio a tu hermano? – preguntó riendo Parvati. Ginny asintió – Es verdad. Hoy lo he visto muy… Raro, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-No sé si pueda recordar todo lo que quieres que le digamos – comentó Neville confundido.

-No te preocupes, yo me acuerdo.

-Bien. Dile el mensaje, Parvati. Gracias y… Sigan estudiando – Ginny se fue a recoger su mochila en el fondo y salió por el agujero del retrato.

Había sido ignorado por completo. Si Ginny necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su hermano le hubiera preguntado. Sabe perfectamente que tienen las mismas clases y que son amigos. Pero, no. La guerra silenciosa que mantenían era demasiado fuerte y no siquiera podían preguntarse algo tan insignificante.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry al notar que Neville y Parvati lo observaban.

-Yo que tú iría a hablar con ella – dijo Neville muy serio – Parece que es importante lo que tiene que hablar con Ron.

-No voy a dirigirle la palabra… Jamás.

-Por favor, Harry. Normalmente te llevaría la razón, pero este es un caso diferente. No me digas que no has notado que Ron está como un loco – insistió la muchacha sentándose derecha y alisándose la falda – Estoy segura que Ginny sólo quiere hablar con él para retarlo por como está actuando.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, pero Parvati estaba en lo correcto. Su amigo estaba con los humos en la cabeza y estaba dejando de lado a Hermione sólo para seguir aprovechando su reciente popularidad. A principios de año era así; era engreído y casi ni se juntaba con ellos, pero al salir con Hermione estaba volviendo a ser el Ron de siempre… Y ahora estaba peor que antes. Mucho peor. Sabía que si no hacía algo para que se diera cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo, iba a perder mucho. Entre eso se mencionaba a Hermione.

Harry asintió lentamente y guardó su libro en la mochila. Le pidió a Neville si podía llevarle la mochila al cuarto y dejarle en su cama cuando subiera. Luego se puso la capa y los guantes para salir en busca de Ginny.

Al salir de la sala común, le preguntó a un señor barbudo de una pintura por dónde se había ido una pelirroja. El anciano le dijo que había ido hacia las escaleras y bajó hasta el segundo piso. Harry le agradeció rápidamente y casi saltó todos los escalones de las escaleras movedizas hasta llegar al segundo piso.

Vio a unos cuantos pasos una figura solitaria caminando con lentitud. Sonrió sabiendo que era Ginny y corrió para llegar a ella. Apenas se podía ver bien, ya que como nevaba no había sol que iluminara el pasillo y las antorchas estaban apagadas, así que al estar cerca de ella se detuvo con cuidado.

La pelirroja se giró para saber de quién eran todos esos pasos. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrarse con Harry a su lado, pero no hizo nada ni dijo nada. Volvió a caminar sin tomarlo en cuenta.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mí dónde se encontraba Ron? – preguntó con la voz ronca. Hacía demasiado frío y se le había olvidado la bufanda.

Ginny siguió caminando sin inmutarse. Harry la siguió de cerca, pero no tanto para darse cuenta que la muchacha suspiraba tristemente. Tenía que llegar el momento en que deberíamos hablarnos, pensó ella sabiendo que su plan de ignorarlo no era perfecto. Pero al menos le ayudaba a olvidarlo y a no recordar las inmensas ganas de llorar que tenía.

-Deberías de hacerte la indiferente y enfrentarme – dijo Harry molesto – Es sólo preguntarme, no es hablarme como si volviéramos a ser amigos.

-No quiero hablarte, Potter – contestó secamente – Suficiente es tener que verte la cara todos los días para más encima tener que hablarte.

-Muy maduro tu pensamiento – dijo burlonamente.

-La verdad… - Se detuvo y el muchacho casi choca con su espalda – No quiero hacer esto. No puedo ahora.

-¿No puedes porque tienes clases o no puedes porque no estás lista?

-Ninguno de los dos lo estamos.

Eso significaba que todo el comportamiento de ella era para protegerse. No lo había olvidado. Harry quería sonreír, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco la había olvidado, ciertamente, pero al igual que ella, sabía que no estaban listos ni estarían juntos. Quizás nunca estuvo destinado a ser. Todos los errores que habían cometido eran los causantes de cómo estaban ahora… Ginny sólo trataba de seguir adelante, igual que él. Debían seguir adelante.

-Ron debe estar con sus admiradoras cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres. De todas formas hablaré con él en la cena… Si lo ves, habla con él, por favor. Hermione no anda muy bien – Harry iba a acercársele, quería darle media vuelta para verla. Quería ver qué expresión tenía en su rostro, pero se quedó allí observándola con tristeza – Para eso vine – Y se fue.

Suspiró sin saber qué decirle, aunque ya se había ido. Sus pasos ya no se escuchaban. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? La última vez que le había hablado a Harry fue la noche de la fiesta. Cuando peleaban en un aula… Y había dicho que era probable que le hablara en toda su vida. Sabía que iba a ser imposible, pero trataba de hacerlo. Quería convencerse que sólo había sido un estúpido error haber aceptado ese desafío y que pronto estaría bien. Aunque no le estaba dando muchos resultados.

Ahora iría a buscar a su hermano. ¡Ese maldito patán! Si creía que iba a seguir subiendo en su fantasía, iba a bajarlo de su nube. Ron no podía seguir creyéndose el dios del mundo mágico.

**OoOoO**

**Jueves, 21:00 PM. Vestíbulo.**

**Los del equipo de Gryffindor en la sesión de fotos.**

-¡Eso, pon las manos en las caderas! – dijo el fotógrafo.

Demelza posaba de una forma extraordinaria. Era la primera en ser la fotografiada y los demás veían cómo debían hacerlo para no pasar vergüenzas ni complicaciones. Casi nadie sabía que Demelza había sido una modelo cuando era niña para productos de ropa; una de las pocas que sabía era Ginny. Las dos se habían hecho muy amigas ese año y se contaban casi todo.

-Lo hace muy bien – dijo la señorita Dauphine admirada.

-Es como si lo hubiera hecho antes… - asintió Dean sonriendo – No creo que pueda hacer eso.

-Bueno, partiendo por el hecho que no deberías tener las manos en las caderas en las fotos… – partió diciendo Ginny riendo mientras le aplicaban más polvos en la cara – Lo vas a hacer bien. Somos el equipo de Gryffindor y en todo somos ganadores.

-¿Siempre son tan optimistas? – preguntó Marianne Dauphine sacando una libreta y pluma - ¿Tienen algún lema en especial?

-No, ninguno – respondió Harry más calmado y amable de lo habitual – Sólo nos damos ánimo y pensamos en que todo saldrá bien.

-Oh, ya veo – asintió anotando en la libretita - ¿Dónde se encuentra Ro-Ro? Él es quien sigue luego de Demelza y aún no ha llegado… - Levantó la mirada y la posó en Harry.

-No sé – Se alzó de hombros – No lo vi en la cena. Creí que llegaría aquí a tiempo.

-Raro – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie de su silla donde la estaban maquillando – Fui al sector de la Sala de los Menesteres y no estaba. ¿Dónde andará?

Al ver que Ron todavía no llegaba, Andrew pasó después de Demelza. El chico era bastante tímido y costó que pudiera moverse de una forma más abierta para que se viera bien en la foto que le correspondía en la revista. Le siguió Dean. Él lo hizo muy bien. Más tarde fue el turno de Harry que sufrió una especie de transformación: Sonreía abiertamente, se movía con gracia y hasta guiñó un ojo. ¿De verdad era él? Quizás su profundo odio a la prensa no era suficiente para afectarle el sentido común de cualquiera de querer salir bien en las fotos.

-Su turno, señorita Weasley – dijo el fotógrafo sonriéndole.

-Vale – asintió yendo al sitio iluminado pro muchas luces y adonde la cámara apuntaba.

-¡Mueve tu cabello! Tan hermoso que lo tienes… Son muy pocas mujeres en los equipos, así que tienen que lucirse – dijo riendo.

Justo en ese momento llegó Ron. Se veía muy feliz y les pidió disculpas a todos por su tardanza, pero no dijo adónde andaba. Se sentó en una silla desocupada y la señorita Dauphine pidió que lo maquillaran lo más rápido posible. En pocos minutos Ron estaba maquillado y con el uniforme de Quidditch para las fotos.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Harry acercándose a él – Mañana hay examen y no has estudiado nada. No vas a cenar y no llegas a esto a tiempo. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me pasa que vivo la mejor etapa de mi vida… - respondió vagamente.

-¿La mejor etapa de tu vida? Me debes estar bromeando – dijo casi riendo de lo absurdo que sonaba eso viniendo de él – Estás demasiado raro. Mira, me da lo mismo lo que estés haciendo con tu vida; pero piensa en Hermione.

-No sé de qué me hablas… Obviamente pienso en ella. La adoro – dijo como si apenas lo estuviera escuchando.

-¡Su turno, señor Weasley! – gritó el fotógrafo mientras cambiaba el rollo de película.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y con las ganas de decirle unas cuentas cosas, pero el pelirrojo casi corrió emocionado a tomarse las fotos. Al pasar al lado de su hermana, ella le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él, pero Ron ni la miró. Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a posar feliz sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos, su novia y su vida.

**OoOoO**

**Día dos**

**Viernes, 9:45 AM. Aula de Encantamientos.**

**Examen de séptimo año.**

Harry borró su respuesta y marcó otra alternativa. La verdad no estaba seguro si era esa o la otra. Qué pregunta más rebuscada le había dado al profesor por hacer. De todas formas, si el examen no fuera con alternativas, estaría muerto porque nunca sabría cuáles serían las respuestas sin verlas en el papel. Su nerviosismo aumentó con la siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuál era? No ayudaba que siguiera nevando y que fuera el día más frío del año. Tampoco le hacía gracia ver que esa maldita cámara lo grababa sin perder detalle de nada… Se preguntaba qué dirían los que editaran el material filmado cuando lo vieran tan indeciso en el examen. Lo más seguro es que se rieran a carcajadas. ¡Pero si la respuesta era tan obvia! Y marcó la alternativa rápidamente. Le quedaban dos preguntas más y terminaba. Ah, ésta era fácil. La última también. No podía ser que lo más fácil fueran las dos últimas preguntas. Era para matar a su pequeño profesor de Encantamientos por esa tortura.

Se puso de pie y fue a entregar su examen. Varios ojos se posaron en él, ya que nadie había terminado. Harry sólo suspiró al dejar los tres pedazos de pergamino en el escritorio del profesor. Tal vez debería haberla revisado antes de entregarla, pero ya lo había hecho. Al darse media vuelta se topó con Hermione. La castaña también había terminado y entregó el examen.

Los dos fueron a sus puestos a recoger sus mochilas y fueron a despedirse del profesor antes de irse en completo silencio.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Hermione al estar a varios pasos del aula.

-Creo que bien… Pero estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Y a ti? – Le había preguntado por educación, casi como siempre hacía, ya que siempre le iba bien.

-Estaba bastante difícil, pero al final me relajé. Todos mis conocimientos fluyeron bien – respondió sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta el sector de las escaleras y Harry propuso ir a la sala común. En la tarde había un examen de Pociones que era muy fácil, ya que era explicar cómo habían hecho algunas pociones en las clases pasadas, por lo que podían descansar hasta el almuerzo. Hermione dijo que debía ir a la biblioteca a investigar algo… Y como buen amigo, Harry la acompañó.

Camino a la biblioteca se cruzaron con un grupo de niñitas de quinto año de Hufflepuff. Saludaron animadamente a Harry cuando pasaron por su lado. El chico frunció el ceño extrañado. Hacía tiempo que ninguna chica lo saludaba en los pasillos, desde que ya no era el centro de atención… Hermione bufó molesta.

-¿Esa cosa aún no te extrae el cerebro? – preguntó enojada y miró a la esfera que seguía a su amigo.

-Eh… Por suerte no – respondió – Ayer traté de hablar con Ron, pero no me hizo caso. De todas formas hoy habrá tiempo. No tienes por qué estar así.

-¿Estar así cómo? – Y aceleró el paso – Claro, si él ni me saludo hoy. Tampoco se sentó a mi lado ni me pregunta qué ha pasado en mi vida. ¡Nadie pregunta cómo estoy ni nada! – estalló y casi mata a Harry con su mirada - ¡A nadie le interesó! Todos andan demasiado preocupados cómo captar más atención por culpa de su maldita revista.

-Hermione… ¡Hey, espérame, no camines tan rápido! – gritó Harry siguiéndola por las escaleras - ¡Hermione!... ¡Por favor, espérame!

La castaña se detuvo en mitad de la escalera cuando ésta cambiaba para terminar en el primer piso. Harry cansado no sabía qué decirle. Entendía que estuviera molesta, pero no tanto para decirle todo aquello… Nunca pensó que fuera tan grave.

-Lo siento, me descontrolé – dijo mirando a su amigo – De verdad discúlpame – repitió muy apenada.

-No te preocupes. Te entiendo – asintió – Lo que le está pasando a Ron es bastante duro y aviso previo. Es difícil hablar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Sin aviso? Por favor, Harry. Desde siempre ha querido más atención y ahora llegó su oportunidad. En el fondo sabía que esto iba a pasar desde el año pasado… Ron se estaba alejando mucho de nosotros – dijo tristemente – Y no sé qué hacer. No me va a escuchar cuando hablemos porque seguramente cree que todo es muy normal. Lo que me da rabia es que me ignora… Entiendo que quiera atención y hasta soporto que tenga ese séquito de psicópatas siguiéndolo, pero esto ya es mucho. La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue el comentario ese de la señorita Dauphine. Y Ron ni me defendió.

-Bueno, diste tu gran monólogo sarcástico y casi te fuiste corriendo…

-No trates de justificarlo – le pidió molesta – Sabes que tengo la razón.

Se encaminaron a la biblioteca mientras hablaban. Los dos pensaban casi lo mismo. Debían hablar con Ron, pero tenía que ser pronto antes que fuera tarde. Tarde significaba en unas horas más. Ron estaba llegando a la cima del egocentrismo y alarde puro.

-Hablaré yo con él… - dijo Hermione antes de entrar a la biblioteca – Supongo que este día tendrá un tiempo en su ocupada agenda para pasar tiempo con su abandonada novia y con el capitán del equipo.

-Está bien – dijo riendo.

-¿Vas a entrar o no? – le preguntó.

-Iré – Y entró a la biblioteca.

Se acordaba cuando estaba peleado con Ron en su cuarto año. Pasar tiempo con Hermione no era de lo mejor: Su amiga era muy exigente y lo obligaba a estudiar mucho, lo que era aburrido. Pero Hermione era algo más divertida. Decía algunos comentarios muy divertidos y hasta le estaba ayudando en unos deberes que eran para vuelta de vacaciones de navidad. Después de todo, ella no era tan aburrida.

**OoOoO**

**Viernes, 15:00 PM. Jardines interiores de Hogwarts.**

**Ron conversa apoyado en un pilar con un gran grupo de chicas.**

Por fin estaba obteniendo lo que quería: Su pequeño grupo de admiradoras había crecido desmesuradamente y ahora eran casi todas las de Hogwarts las que lo perseguían. Cada una lo atendía como si fuera un dios, le ofrecían comida, llevar sus libros, hacerles sus deberes, dejarle copiar en los exámenes y querían con oír las historias de los partidos de Quidditch en donde era un valiente guardián y en las que salvaba a Harry y a Hermione de los dementotes en su tercer año. Era el héroe. Y todas oían con mucha atención sus aventuras; suspiraban, ahogaban gritos y le aplaudían maravilladas.

En el examen de Encantamientos apenas pudo concentrarse. No había estudiado casi nada y tampoco su mente estaba puesta en eso… Sus pensamientos estaban puestos en cómo aprovechar esta reciente popularidad y en lo bien que se sentía con tanta atención. Era alguien importante. Antes era increíble saber que tenía un club de admiradoras, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Era mucho más grande y masivo. Si ya había provocado esa reacción en Hogwarts, cómo sería cuando el especial de corazón de Bruja fuera publicado… No podía imaginarse algo mejor que lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

-Ron…

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Hermione. La castaña estaba muy seria y no saludó al grupo de chicas sentadas alrededor del muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó rápidamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿No puede ser después?

-¿Y cuándo vendría siendo después? – inquirió tratando de mantener un tono de voz sereno - Ayer no te vi en casi todo el día y hoy también ha sido así – Miró como varias chicas la miraban enojadas por estar interrumpiendo - Es importante lo que tengo que decirte – murmuró acercándose – Por favor – le suplicó poniéndose de puntillas para decírselo al oído.

-De verdad estoy ocupado. En la cena… - dijo alzándose hombros – No puedo dejarlas en ascuas sobre la historia.

-Oh, la historia. ¿Qué cuenta Ro-Ro para que lo retengan de esta forma? – preguntó con una sonrisa cínica al grupo de muchachas.

-Sobre cómo llegaron a la Cámara de los Secretos – dijo una niña de Hufflepuff.

-Lo mejor es saber cómo nuestro Ro-Ro consiguió la información que la criatura que los petrificaba era un basilisco…

-¿Él lo descubrió? – Sonrió ampliamente esta vez.

-Sí, se pasó horas en la biblioteca averiguando qué era y dónde habitaba. Obviamente supo que se trasladaba por las tuberías – agregó una de Ravenclaw.

Hermione asintió y les pidió disculpas por interrumpirlas. Se giró para irse, pero antes le dijo a Ron:

-Bueno, oh, señor, todo poderoso, Ronald Weasley. Espero que pronto me podáis conceder una entrevista en tu ocupada agenda – Apretó los puños aguantando las ganas de gritarle allí mismo, pero no pudo - ¡Y espero que podáis defender a estas pobres damiselas de los basiliscos! Ya que eres todo un experto buscando y no fuiste tú quien se petrificó… ¡Me retiro, mi señor! – Bufó y se fue casi corriendo.

Siguió con su mirada como su figura se perdía doblando una esquina. Suspiró cansinamente sabiendo que estaba en serios problemas por haber estado "retocando" las historias, pero lo que le preocupaba era la forma en que Hermione le habló antes de irse.

**OoOoO**

Caminó por una hora hasta que se dio por vencida. No la encontraba. Le habían dicho que la habían visto por los jardines, pero estaba muy bien escondida o la habían secuestrado o era sólo una mentira. Fue donde Hagrid a preguntarle si la había visto, pero el semi-gigante le respondió que no la había visto en todo el día. Buscó alrededor de todo el castillo mojándose hasta sus calcetines y el dobladillo de la túnica. No estaba nevando, pero aún así hacía mucho frío. Tal vez sería bueno adentrarse al Bosque Prohibido, pero esa idea no le era muy tentadora. Ginny sabía que Hermione estaba mal, aunque nunca tanto como para ir hasta allá poniéndose en peligro.

Escuchó un sonido ahogado y como si alguien se sonara. Ginny rodeó la cabaña de Hagrid y fue hasta donde cultivaba sus calabazas –aunque como no era la época, ese sito estaba vacío-. Vio como la figura de una mujer estaba sentada junto a una roca detrás de un árbol que parecía ocultarla muy bien. Caminó hasta llegar junto a Hermione y se sentó a su lado. Miraba callada como su amiga trataba de disimular que lloraba.

-Oye, no te funciona. Te escuché – le dijo torciendo los ojos – Si necesitas llorar, hazlo.

-Lo odio, Ginny… Lo odio – Se enfrascó nuevamente en lágrimas – Es tan idiota. Cree que es lo mejor recibir tanta atención y no es más que un mentiroso – dijo una vez que podía hablar.

-Bueno, así tanto como odiarlo no creo… Pero tienes razón. Está muy cambiado. No puede ser que sólo en un día ya esté actuando como si fuera el rey del mundo. ¿Hablas con él, verdad?

-Sí… Y me dijo que estaba ocupado, que no podía. Me quedé allí escuchando lo que hablaba con ese séquito de mocosas… - Volvió a romper en lágrimas – Y pasó lo peor. Decía que gracias a él Harry supo que era un basilisco, que él se había arriesgado.

-¡Pero fuiste tú la que pasaste años en la biblioteca!

-Exacto – respondió apoyando su mentón en sus manos mientras que sus brazos se apoyaban en sus rodillas flexionadas – Estaba quedando como el héroe.

-Quizás haya dicho aún más cosas de ese tipo. Que todo fue gracias a él… El Departamento de Misterios, la Piedra Filosofal – dijo pensativa – Oh, es un grandísimo idiota. No puedo creerlo… Mi hermano, mi hermano Ron diciendo todo eso. ¿Qué clase de monstruo es él? – preguntó horrorizada.

-Me duele ver que esté así – masculló y suspiró. Un humito blanco salió de su boca por el frío que hacía – Está tan diferente. Ya no es el Ron que yo quiero. Te juro que ya no aguanto más… Si sigue así, puede que le ponga fin a todo…

La pelirroja se acercó y abrazó a su amiga, quien ya lloraba de nuevo. A Ginny también se la aguaron los ojos por la situación. Ron ya estaba muy cambiado, mentía y se apartaba de los que más lo querían; pero aún así se mantuvo firme. Sólo le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Hermione para que se tranquilizara. Si lloraba su amiga seguiría llorando y nada se solucionaría por más lágrimas de cocodrilo que derramaran.

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione se calmó un poco. Ginny le propuso que fueran al castillo porque ya se estaban congelando y parecía que iba a comenzar a nevar. Las dos caminaron con rapidez entre el jardín cubierto de nieve.

-Anda a las cocinas. Estás muy pálida – le dijo sonriendo – Pide chocolate caliente a los elfos domésticos y come algo. No te lo van a negar.

-Pero, ellos ya tienen mucho trabajo y no puedo molestarlos – replicó.

-Oye, estás mal. Además ya les diste muchos calcetines hace años y de alguna forma te devolverán el favor… Dame tu mochila, yo la llevo a tu cuarto para que tú tengas más tiempo para reponerte – Ginny casi no pudo colgarse la mochila de su amiga en la espalda porque era muy pesada – Nos vemos en la cena. Come y tranquilízate.

-Gracias, Ginny – dijo Hermione muy agradecida antes de ir a las cocinas.

Apretó los puños y subió las escaleras de tres brincos. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano para hablar seriamente con él.

**OoOoO**

**Viernes, 18:30 PM. Sala común de Gryffindor.**

**Ron habla con unas niñas de tercer año y Harry juega con Parvati ajedrez mágico.**

Parvati le estaba ganando por segunda vez a Harry. En un principio Harry le ganaba casi con los ojos cerrados, pero la chica aprendió bastante rápido y ahora mataba sin piedad a su alfil negro. En el suelo había sólo piezas negras rotas mientras que en la mesa casi todas las blancas permanecían intactas. Tal vez si fuera tan malo en el juego. Ron siempre le había ganado y ahora Parvati lo hacía. Y hablando de Ron… Miró a su amigo que conversaba con las niñas huecas de tercer año. Parecía que lo estaba pasando muy bien comentando cómo fue que una bludger lo dejará inconsciente en el partido de principios de año.

El retrato se abrió y dio paso a una pelirroja que sin siquiera mirar quienes estaban en la sala común dejó una mochila encima de un escritorio y luego aventó la suya muy cerca de donde estaba Ron sentado.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – le preguntó casi gritando Ron mientras que las de tercer año chillaban asustadas - ¡Me podías haber matado!

-Oh, qué exagerado eres. Sólo podía haberte deformado la cara y muy bien que te haría, mentiroso – dijo Ginny acercándose - ¡Eres lo peor del mundo!

Harry y Parvati se miraron confundidos y dejaron el tablero de ajedrez olvidado para ir adonde estaba la pelirroja encarando a su hermano. Por otro lado, Ron la miró como si estuviera loca y jamás la hubiera conocido.

-¿Qué te pasa, loca? – preguntó arrugando el ceño.

-Yo te diré lo que te pasa a ti porque a mí no me pasa nada… ¡Lo que pasa es que eres el pedazo de idiota más grande que he conocido en mi vida! – le gritó poniéndose roja - ¿Con que el héroe de la Cámara de los Secretos, eh? Eres un farsante.

-Parece que hablaste con Hermione… - dijo Ron palideciendo – No sé de qué me hablas.

-¡Cínico de porquería! – Y miró al grupo de niñas de tercer año - ¡Váyanse de aquí mismo sino quieren que las mate!

Las cinco chicas salieron corriendo asustadas por el grito y la mirada de Ginny. Estaba que lanzaba fuego.

-Eres un cínico. Al menos admite que andas diciendo por ahí que tú eres el héroe de todas las aventuras que has tenido con Harry y Hermione – El muchacho, quien estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír al oír su nombre viniendo de ella - ¿Por qué estás mintiendo tan descaradamente? Te debería dar vergüenza.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Ron andaba diciendo que él fue quien descubrió que un basilisco era el que petrificaba a los hijos de muggles – le respondió olvidando la indiferencia que debía mantener con él.

-¿Perdón? – Harry miró a Ron sorprendido – Hermione fue la que lo supo… ¿Qué te está pasando, amigo?

-Por supuesto que no me pasa nada – respondió haciéndose el desentendido – Sólo cambié un poco las historias, pero son casi lo mismo…

-¿En serio? Bueno, si fueran lo mismo Hermione no estaría llorando por tu culpa – dijo Ginny cruzándose brazos – Eres diferente. Mucho. Eso no me agrada.

Ron empezó a reírse exageradamente y miró a su hermana con pena.

-¿Yo, cambiado? No, eso no. Creo que tu escenita está llegando muy lejos…

-Pero es verdad – dijo Parvati – Desde ayer que actúas raro. No saludas a nadie y te la pasas con niñitas huecas. No estudias ni tampoco pasas tiempo con nosotros.

-¡Estoy igual que siempre! – gritó Ron descontrolándose - ¡Sólo están exagerando!

-Si estás igual que siempre dime cómo nos fue en el examen de Encantamientos – le exigió Harry muy serio – Dime la razón por la cual me estoy despertando tan temprano en las mañanas… ¿Qué pasó ayer entre tu hermana y yo? – Ginny tosió algo nerviosa cuando mencionó aquello.

-Yo… Obvio que les fue bien – contestó con rapidez – De seguro ustedes dos volvieron a ser los novios más felices del mundo y…

-¡Por favor, deja de mentir! – le pidió Ginny – Desde que estás cámaras nos están filmando estás actuando como el rey del mundo. ¿Te gusta tanto recibir la atención? Nunca creí que ibas a cambiarnos por algo tan efímero como la popularidad. Esta mierda te robó la poca cordura que tenías – señaló la esfera casi invisible encima de la cabeza de su hermano - ¿Y sabes? Me da pena ver todo esto. Me da pena ver cómo te transformas en alguien que actúa como si negara lo que es.

-Sólo estás celosa que yo sea el que recibe atención. Claro, ella, la única niñita de la familia a la que le dan todos los regalos y mimos… ¿Y qué pasaba conmigo? Nadie me tomaba en cuenta. Todos eran sobresalientes en algo; siendo en el estudio o haciendo bromas, pero yo era un "Don nadie" – dijo con la voz muy ronca – Siempre el amigo pelirrojo de Harry Potter para la gente y Rupert Weasley para el profesor Slughorn. ¡Nadie sabía quién era hasta que el año pasado empecé a jugar Quidditch! Ahora quieren saber de mí, ayudarme, me hablan, me felicitan y aplauden. ¿Acaso eso es malo?

Pasó entremedio de Harry y Ginny, empujando a su hermana, y comenzó a subir los peldaños de la escalera cuando la pelirroja le dijo:

-Pude aceptar que fueras un idiota, que fueras amargado y hasta que salieras con _Lavandeitor_; pero no me quedaré para ver como arruinas tu vida de esta forma. Yo quiero a mi hermano de siempre; quiero al Ron que me cuidaba a los tres años cuando me daba miedo la oscuridad y el que me protegía de cualquier novio nuevo que tenía. Y si ahora quieres esto… No arruines tu vida, por favor. Y, por lo que más quieras en el mundo, no arruines lo que tienes con Hermione.

No se giró para verla y siguió subiendo hasta que su sombra se perdió.

**OoOoO**

"_¿En serio? Bueno, si fueran lo mismo Hermione no estaría llorando por tu culpa"_… _"No arruines tu vida, por favor. Y, por lo que más quieras en el mundo, no arruines lo que tienes con Hermione"._ Aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su mente como si fueran los golpes continuos de un gong. Y no paraban nunca. Seguían resonando con persistencia cada minuto y hacían que se preocupara más.

Gracias a lo que le había dicho Ginny, decidió ir a buscar a Hermione para conversar. Sabía que su hermana menor no tenía la razón, pero aún así sentía que debía hablar con su novia. Ella había estado presente cuando "retocaba" la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos y se había ido enojada. Iba a disculparse con ella por robarle el crédito, pero no por haber cambiado. ¿Cambiado? Era el mismo. O al menos eso pensaba. Aceptaba que el hecho de recibir tanta atención sorpresiva lo tenía muy absorto en la ardua tarea de complacer a sus admiradoras. Después de todo, se debía a ellas porque sin ellas no tendría tanta popularidad. Pero lo que decían Harry, Ginny y Parvati era sólo una burda exageración. Estaba igual que siempre.

Espero a que todos fueran a cenar y buscó en las cosas de Harry el mapa de los merodeadores. Buscó por cada rincón una mancha que dijera el nombre de la castaña y al encontrarla en las cocinas salió casi corriendo al pasillo subterráneo que era el de las cocinas.

"_No arruines tu vida, por favor. Y, por lo que más quieras en el mundo, no arruines lo que tienes con Hermione"._ ¡Basta!, pensó molesto. Las palabras de su hermano se habían quedado grabadas y no lo dejaban tranquilo. Lo ponían cada vez más nervioso y hacían que su preocupación siguiera creciendo.

A lo lejos vio una sombra que se iba acercando. No todas las antorchas estaban encendidas, así que no pudo distinguir quién era. Caminó más rápido esperando que fuera ella, y en efecto, a los pocos pasos observó a Hermione. Una Hermione muy triste, callada y que no levantaba la vista del suelo.

-Hermione… - dijo casi en un murmullo.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con él. Sólo suspiró y lo saludó con una mano antes de pasar por su lado sin decirle nada más. Ron se dio media vuelta y le detuvo tomándole con delicadeza el brazo. Dios dos pasos y ya estaba en frente suyo.

-Ahora no – le dijo – Estoy cansada. Mi agenda también está muy ocupada… Mañana será – Hizo un movimiento para retomar la caminata, pero él se interpuso - ¿Ahora tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo?

-Yo… Lo siento mucho lo de la tarde – se disculpó no muy convincentemente – Sé que fue un error haber cambiado las historias y mentir sobre que yo era el héroe en todo.

-Me alegro, pero no tienes que disculparte conmigo. Pídele disculpas a Harry porque él es quien ha hecho casi todo. Nosotros sólo lo hemos ayudado.

-Ginny me dijo que estabas llorando.

-Tu hermana no puede mantener la boca cerrada – musitó cruzándose brazos - ¿Y algún problema con eso? Si quiero lloro y si quiero río. Es mi vida y mis lagrimales los que sufren las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué te pones así? – preguntó sin entender.

-Porque me da rabia ver que te preocupas por mí cuando ni me hablaste en dos días. ¿Eso es normal en ti? Créeme que si alguien a quien quiero, y aún más si es mi novio, no me habla en tanto tiempo es por algo importante. Y algo importante no es un séquito de psicópatas obsesionadas con el grandioso Ro-Ro.

-¡No entiendo nada! – Ron hizo una mueca extraña – Por supuesto que te he estado hablando y… Yo te quiero mucho.

-Me gustaría que te dieras cuenta de lo que me has dicho es una mentira – dijo la castaña con una débil sonrisa – No sé cómo puedes ser tan…

-¿Tan qué?

-Cómo puedes ser tan mentiroso – completó al encontrar la palabra – Nadie puede no darse cuenta de cómo estás actuando…

-¿De qué forma estoy actuando?

-¡Ay, eres un idiota, Ron! – Hermione apretó los puños desesperada – Haces el que no entiendes nada y… No sé por qué siquiera trato de hacerte entrar en razón cuando sé que no servirá para nada. Seguirás igual.

-Estoy siendo el de siempre. Soy yo, Hermione. ¡Soy Ron! Soy el que te quiere, que te adora, tu novio – Tomó una de sus manos y la acarició sintiendo el frío de Hermione. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido – Te amo. Te amo y eso es lo que importa.

-¡Señor Weasley!

Ron bufó molesto y se giró a ver quién era. La periodista Marianne Dauphine venía caminando muy deprisa por el pasillo y llegó adonde estaban ellos muy cansada. Saludó con una sonrisa cordial a Hermione y después le dijo a Ron que quería empezar a hacerle su entrevista para la página que tenía dedicada a él la revista. El pelirrojo le pidió si pudiera ser otro día, pero ella se negó. Posó su mirada en Hermione y la muchacha miraba el suelo muy interesada.

-No se puede cancelar. Es hoy día o nunca – dijo la señorita Dauphine – De esto depende tu futuro, Ro-Ro. ¿No quieres ser un jugador profesional? Entonces no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

-Pero…

-Anda, Ron – dijo Hermione con una voz suave y temblorosa – Es tu oportunidad. Después hablamos, ya que no tiene mucha importancia… Es tu sueño y vas a cumplirlo. Da lo mismo lo que pase conmigo – siguió diciendo cada vez más triste – No quiero interponerme en lo que siempre has deseado.

-Disculpen, pero¿hablaban de algo importante? – preguntó desubicadamente la periodista.

-No… Sólo le decía al gran y prometedor jugador Ro-Ro que el amor no es suficiente. Nunca lo será, y menos en este caso – Y desvió su mirada al pelirrojo nuevamente – Adiós – Se soltó de la mano de Ron y se fue.

-¿Estás bien?

-Oh… Creo que sí… No sé… - respondió Ron viendo como la castaña se iba - ¡Hermione, espera!

-No hay tiempo. ¡Debemos irnos! – Tomó a Ron del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró.

Y porque era verdad. El amor no es suficiente. No es suficiente cuando el amor deja de ser amor. Amor es confianza, cariño, respeto, comprensión, alegría, tristeza, rabia, amistad, unidad, responsabilidad, pasión, conciencia, comunicación, libertad y mucho más. Todas las virtudes y las sensaciones que vivimos al estar en el amor son parte de él. Pero cuando ya no existe alguno o más de ellos, ya no es suficiente para estar con una persona. Ya no hay comunicación, confianza, amistad ni libertad en esta relación. Si ya no se entienden ni se conocen el uno al otro… El amor no es suficiente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Aloha! Sí, ya sé que me demoré… Y como siempre viene con una excusa. En realidad sí, tengo una excusa y muy buena! Me quedan tres semanas de clases para salir de vacaciones de verano y eso significa que me estoy ahogando en las pruebas globales, pruebas de síntesis y exámenes finales. Así que… Primero mis estudios y después escribir (mis papás me tienen amenazada de muerte si me va mal en las pruebas, debo hacerles caso sino quiero estar castigada el verano). 

En algún momento les dije que iba a dejar a Ron y a Hermione tranquilos por un tiempo… Y ya pasó mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente no se pronostica un buen clima para ellos, sino que se vienen cataclismos intensos. ¿Posibles dañados? Muchos. En especial dos. Y no puedo decirles mucho sobre eso porque… Sino revelaría todo.

No sé si se hayan dado cuenta antes (en realidad es un dato muy _freak_) pero el apellido de la periodista es Dauphine… A los que les guste Julio Cortázar, en su cuento "La autopista del sur" la mujer de quien se enamora el ingeniero tiene un auto de marca Dauphine. De ahí me vino la idea.

¿Y para cuándo la próxima actualización? Ciertamente eso dependerá de la cantidad de reviews que me lleguen y de lo estresada que esté con mis caóticas tres semanas. Sorpréndanme, gente, y tal vez yo lo haga pronto.

Cuídense mucho y suerte en todo, adiós!


	23. Gritos, peleas y decisiones

Capítulo 23: 'Gritos, peleas y decisiones'

**Día tres**

**11:15 AM. Clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

**Graham muestra un hechizo mientras los estudiantes "escuchan" con atención.**

La miró. Ella no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo observada por unos ojos azules. Seguía escribiendo. Él suspiró. Ella volteó. Lo vio. Crispó sus labios y volvió a voltearse para concentrarse en clases. Él frunció el ceño. El otro negó con la cabeza y le dijo que tomara atención. Él le dijo que lo dejara en paz. Su amigo sólo lo miró tratando de entender qué le pasaba y volvió a escribir. Ella ya no se dio media vuelta. Estaba demasiado enojada y triste como para querer saber si él la seguía observando… Él ya no la observaba. Recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos y se quedó contemplando el cielo a través de la ventana.

Él… Ron. Ella… Hermione. Y el otro… Harry.

¿Y si Hermione tenía razón? Lo había meditado mucho y se estaba dando cuenta que de verdad no había estado pasando tanto tiempo con ella ni con Harry ni con su hermana ni con nadie de su grupo de amigos desde hacía dos días. ¿Y si ella sólo exageraba? También podría ser eso. Su hermana en sí era una histérica y no le importaba mucho que casi lo matara con su mochila ni le gritara en la sala común. Harry… Harry podría estar un poco trastornado por el problema de los horrocruxes y por haber terminado con Ginny. Sí, eso podría ser. Aunque Hermione se veía demasiado triste y eso no sería sólo por una exageración. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

-…Es por eso que no les dejaré deberes para las vacaciones – dijo Graham guardando su varita – Espero que mañana tengan un muy buen viaje y que en sus casas descansen y se diviertan – agregó sonriendo.

-Cierto… Mañana empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad – musitó Harry colgándose la mochila a la espalda.

-Buenos días y tengan unas muy buenas vacaciones – se despidió.

-Gracias – respondieron los estudiantes.

Algunos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y se fueron, otros fueron a desearle a Graham unas buenas vacaciones y Feliz Navidad y algunos recién guardaban sus cuadernos, el libro y pergaminos en la mochila. Había mucho movimiento y agitación.

-Un momento, señorita Granger. Me gustaría hablar con usted… - dijo en voz muy alta y seria – Venga, por favor.

-Claro – respondió ella sin mucho ánimo.

-Te esperamos afuera – le dijo Harry caminando hasta ella sonriéndole - ¿Verdad, Ron? – Miró a su amigo amenazadoramente.

-Como sea – masculló levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

Los dos se fueron –digamos que Ron salió enseguida y Harry corrió para alcanzarlo- y Hermione fue al escritorio de Graham. Ya todos se habían ido y el silencio reinaba en el aula.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Graham en un tono que hacía tiempo no escuchaba viniendo de él: Preocupación.

-Nada… Sólo que estoy estresada con los exámenes.

-Hoy no tienes más exámenes – intervino rápidamente – Los exámenes que vienen están a vuelta de vacaciones – Suspiró y se sentó con calma – Sé que algo malo te pasa. En mis clases estás muy distraída y a ratos vuelves a concentrarte. No te sientas con el señor Potter ni con el señor Weasley… Además te he observado en el Gran Comedor desde ayer. Anoche no fuiste a cenar.

-No sabía que te pagaran por andar vigilándome, James – comentó con burla mientras arqueaba una ceja – Para que tú sepas… Tengo 17 años y soy mayor de edad. No necesito tener un niñero ni centinela – Apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y se inclinó.

-Mi deber como profesor es cuidar a mis estudiantes. Y tú no estás bien – dijo tratando de no reír por lo que había dicho la castaña – Desde que llegaron los de Corazón de Bruja – Hermione hizo una mueca de asco – Oh, es eso, entonces.

-¿Me podrías decir cuáles son tus brillantes conjeturas?

-El señor Weasley está demasiado ocupado sobrellevando su reciente popularidad – contestó pensativamente – Estás celosa. Eso es lo que ocurre…

-Para que sepas: No soy celosa.

-Ah, claro que no… Y la cara que ponías cuando alguna de tus compañeras se acercaba a mí en clases…

-Bueno, eso era diferente. Estábamos juntos y odiaba que coquetearan tan descaradamente. No tienen vergüenza – dijo sonrojándose. La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se borró – Pero hablando en serio, no es por eso… Está relacionado, pero no – Y en su semblante se dejo entrever aquella tristeza característica de las últimas horas.

-Hermione, dime la verdad – Graham se acomodó en su silla - ¿Qué te está pasando? No estás bien. ¿Qué te hizo Weasley?

-Si tan sólo supieras… - respondió sonriendo con pena.

-Dímelo.

-No, James. No quiero ventilar mi vida privada – dijo seria – Además no quiero hablar de esto. Estoy muy mal como para que me vengas a obligar a hablar de un tema tan delicado…

-Pues merezco saberlo. Desde que estás con el señor Weasley estás sufriendo. Ya te he visto dos veces muy mal por su culpa – Su voz se hizo más fuerte y dura – No puedo creer que no quieras decirme lo que te está haciendo este idio-

-No hables mal de Ron – lo interrumpió enojada – Él… Yo… Son sólo problemas.

-Pues no lo parece. ¿Cómo estás defendiéndolo cuando te hace todo esto? – preguntó incrédulo - ¿Sabes en lo que te has convertido desde que estás con él?

-¿Ah, sí? Dime en qué me he convertido…

-Estás bajando tus calificaciones – le dijo más serio que nunca – En el examen del martes no te fue bien. En el de Encantamientos tampoco te fue bien. ¡Estás distraída y no muestras tus verdaderas capacidades!

-Yo… - Hermione bajó la vista apenada – Permiso, profesor. Debo irme a mi siguiente clase – dijo sin mirarlo y recogió su mochila – Feliz Navidad.

-Para ti también. Y piensa en lo que te dije.

Salió sin decir nada más. Sus piernas las sentía débiles y cada vez que flexionaba sus rodillas tenía la sensación que se caería, pero se mantuvo firme hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta. De alguna forma James Graham tenía un poco de razón en lo que le había dicho hacía segundos antes.

**OoOoO**

-Parece que estuvieras celoso – dijo Harry recargando su espalda en la pared.

-Muy chistoso, Harry… Te podrías dedicar a comediante en clubes nocturnos – le respondió ácidamente su amigo - ¿Por qué tenemos que esperarla?

-Porque Hermione es nuestra amiga. Bueno, y es tu novia.

-Debe estar demasiado ocupada hablando con su amado James Graham… Idiota – murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

Harry realmente no lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que por dos días hubiera ignorado a su novia y ahora se ponía celoso? Era inconsecuente. Habían dos razones para eso: Su amigo tenía doble personalidad o se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba actuando. Y aunque sonara más tentadora la primera, se inclinaba por la segunda opción. Si fuera ese el caso, allí estaba el por qué de mirar tanto a Hermione en clases y de su cambio. Esperaba que fuera así. No quería que sus amigos se separaran.

-Me alegro que por fin hayas recapacitado – le dijo Harry feliz – Ya me estaba preocupando que tuvieras un transplante cerebral…

-¿De qué recapacite? – preguntó Ron sin entender.

-De que estabas actuando como "Soy lo mejor del mundo como para juntarme con la sabelotodo y el Niñito Que Vivió".

-No sé de qué hablas – mintió y tosió incómodo.

-¿Estás haciéndote el desentendido para no reconocer tu error o de verdad no te has dado cuenta?

-¡Estoy perfectamente normal!

-Ah… En ese caso mejor ni te hablo – Negó con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio.

Si creía que iba a reconocer su error públicamente, pues esa sí que era una buena fantasía. Jamás iba a decir que se había dejado cegar por el increíble y alucinante mundo de la popularidad… Pero sí sabía que había actuado algo extraño. Algo. Hermione estaba exagerando, Harry también, su hermana, Parvati, Neville y todos… Sólo por ser un poquito diferente empiezan a decir que era otra persona y que no lo reconocían. Y ahora intentaría arreglar la situación siendo él mismo. Estar más relajado y confiado que todo fluiría por sí mismo. Eso significaba: Si era famoso, era famoso. Si debía pasar tiempo con Hermione, pues así sería. No haría más tonterías.

Hermione salió del aula sin decir nada. Le agradeció a Harry por haberla esperado y apenas miró a Ron. El pelirrojo sintió como la sangre se le calentaba de rabia e intentó controlarse, pero al notar lo nerviosa y rara que estaba su novia no pudo más.

-Claro y yo estoy pintado aquí… Un "Gracias, Ron, amor de mi vida, por haberme esperado" sería bueno para empezar – dijo rápidamente.

-Te agradecería si lo hubieras hecho por ti mismo – respondió observándolo – Harry tuvo que forzarte a esperarme. Creo que no debería darte las gracias por algo forzado.

-Pero por educación deberías agradecerme – intervino moviendo los brazos enojado – Ah, claro, como has estado con tu amado James Graham debes estar atontada por su belleza y _sex appeal_. Me pregunto si te divertiste hablando con él.

-Anoche quedó claro, Ron. Después hablaremos… Cuando tu ocupada agenda lo permita – dijo cansada de esa estúpida discusión – Vamos, Harry. Tenemos Transformaciones y no podemos llegar tarde – Empezó a caminar.

-Vale – asintió Harry viendo como la boca de Ron se crispaba.

-¡Yo también tengo Transformaciones, malagradecida! – gritó y corrió para alcanzarlos – Para la próxima dame las sobras de la comida de Harry… Como soy su perrito faldero al que no saludan, agradecen ni hablan…

-Buena idea. ¿Qué te gusta: La carne molida o las croquetas de pollo? – le preguntó Hermione riendo burlonamente.

-Harry… Cállate – Ron apretó los puños avergonzado.

-Lo siento, pero te ganó. Es bastante gracioso – dijo antes de volver a reír.

**OoOoO**

**13:20 PM. Gran Comedor.**

**Estudiantes almuerzan.**

-Oh, no hablen tanto… Les juro que me duelen los oídos de tanta conversación – comentó Harry con sorna mirándolos alternadamente.

-…

-…

-Aburridos – murmuró cogiendo una porción de tomates y lechuga.

Desde aquella discusión a la salida de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la mañana había sido un caos. Harry tenía que soportar que miradas asesinas pasaran por su lado, que insultos de parte de Ron y Hermione en sus oídos y los chistes cada vez más hirientes y no divertidos de los dos. Estaban en guerra y él estaba en medio del conflicto. Estaba harto de la situación. Quería salir corriendo de allí; incluso era capaz de tener unas dos largas horas de charla con Myrtle la llorona a cambio de no ver ningún pelirrojo o castaña a su lado.

-¿Qué es mejor: Carne asada o tortilla de guisantes? – preguntó Ron después de un largo análisis de qué iba a almorzar.

-…

-…

-No se toman la molesta de contestar – dijo molesto.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Es tu estómago, amigo – comentó Harry.

-Pero esta puede ser una decisión crucial en mi vida. Los dos platos me gustan. Y la gran diferencia es que una puede darme más sed o no me deje espacio para comer el postre o peor… Pasar una hora en el sanitario porque me daría una indis-

-¡Estamos comiendo, por favor! – gritó Hermione lanzando sus cubiertos en la mesa – Eso es asqueroso, Ron, así que mejor ahórrate comentarios.

-Mira, Harry, la consentida de McGonagall me está hablando – dijo sobreactuando emoción.

-Ron, come y no digas nada – dijo Harry previendo una próxima pelea.

-¿No tienes que estar almorzando con alguna de tus admiradoras? – inquirió la castaña sonriendo hipócritamente.

-No, por favor – murmuró Harry asustado.

-Sí, esa es una buena idea… Al menos ellas me tratan como un rey.

-Come carne asada, Ron y cierra la boca – Harry sacó un trozo de carne asada y lo dejó en el plato de su amigo.

-¡Bueno, pues anda, Weasley! Si ellas te tratan como un rey… Tal vez ellas te coronen como debe ser…

-¡Sí, eso haré!

-¡Bien, perfecto!

-¡Perfecto!

-¡Sí, me iré!

-¡Pues ándate! – contestó ella roja de ira.

-¡Así será! – Harry se puso de pie y los dos lo miraron sorprendidos – Ni en la comida puedo tener un momento de tranquilidad… Cuando maduren y se den cuenta de lo infantiles que están siendo, me llaman – Tomó su plato, sus cubiertos y su zumo de calabaza - ¡Me voy!

Harry salió del Gran Comedor como pudo con sus manos ocupadas y la mochila en la espalda. Los de Ravenclaw lo miraban extrañados y los de Hufflepuff sólo comentaban que Harry Potter estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejar a la parejita histérica y su escenita de gritos.

**OoOoO**

**14:06 PM. Pasillo cercano al baño de niñas.**

**Harry almuerza en el suelo.**

Terminó de comer muy satisfecho. Estaba muriéndose de hambre. No había ningún lugar decente en el castillo para comer… La sala de los Menesteres estaba siendo vigilada por Filch y Hagrid había dejado su cabaña cerrada. Tenía tanta hambre que ni se dio la molestia de sacar su varita para abrir la puerta y se volvió al castillo muerto de frío. El único lugar que entró lo suficientemente "oculto" a las personas y cercano al Gran Comedor.

-¿Quieres que te de una moneda?

Subió la vista y se encontró con Ginny. Abrió algo impresionado de verla y que ella le hubiera hablado. La muchacha le sonreía burlonamente y se sentó a su lado lentamente. Harry sólo atinó a beber lo poco que le quedaba de su zumo de calabaza y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy pensando en un nuevo estilo de vida… Es bastante cómodo almorzar aquí.

-Gracioso, Potter, gracioso – dijo irónicamente – Porque pareces un mendigo… Sé que mi familia no es millonaria, pero sí tengo para darte una cooperación.

Había salido de Encantamientos corriendo y muy urgida. Llevaba más de dos horas aguantándose las ganas de ir al baño y ya su vejiga no daba más. Necesitaba un sanitario con urgencia. Y es por eso que se había atrevido a ir al del segundo piso. Sí, aquel mismo baño en donde cosas horribles sucedieron cuando tenía en su posesión el diario de Tom Riddle. Sin darle mucha importancia a ese espeluznante episodio de su vida, la pelirroja entró a un cubículo. Al salir se dio cuenta que no había sido tan traumático después de todo. También noto que Myrtle la llorona no estaba.

Se dirigía al Gran Comedor cuando vio a Harry comiendo feliz de la vida en el suelo. Miró a todos lados preguntándose qué estaba haciendo él allí y almorzando en esas condiciones. Sin saber por qué sintió la necesidad de hablarle. Preguntarle, al menos.

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué estás almorzando acá? Si bien sé, Potter, el colegio tiene un lugar adecuado para alimentarse. Se llama Gran Comedor.

-Es una larga historia… No creo que tengas tiempo, Weasley – Sonrió.

-Tengo tiempo – mintió. En menos de veinte minutos tenía Herbología – Vamos, dime. Quiero saber…

-Digamos que escapé de una gran pelea de tu hermano y de tu amiguita – contestó reteniendo las enormes ganas de suspirar – Estoy agotado. Pasé horas de mi vida escuchando como se atacaban, se lanzaban chistes aburridos, se gritaban, se ignoraban, se miraban feo y más… No doy más.

-¿Peleando? – preguntó pensativamente – Eso es raro… O sea, a menos que Hermione se haya salido de sus cabales, pero es raro. Ro-Ro está demasiado encerrado en su mundo de fotos, entrevistas, admiradoras y aplausos y Hermione está esperando que tome conciencia de sus actos…

-Parece que tu hermano reaccionó y está intentando arreglar la situación – explicó fehacientemente.

-¿En serio? – Sus ojos se iluminaron de satisfacción - ¡Increíble! Me alegro… ¿Y por qué pelean?

-Súmale a este cambio el factor James Graham que quiso hablar a solas con Hermione.

-Ah, allí está la razón – asintió - ¿Estás seguro que Ron volvió a ser él mismo?

-Sí, aunque se hizo el desentendido cuando se lo dije… Pero se nota que está actuando como él es – contestó jugando con el tenedor.

Ginny ya estaba pensando en un plan. En cuando Harry le había revelado aquella suculenta información ya estaba lista para hacer que la pareja del año fuera a ser una de las más felices en el planeta.

-Yo tengo que irme – dijo la pelirroja – Estoy algo justa de minutos.

-¿No me dijiste que tenías todo el tiempo del mundo, Weasley? – preguntó el muchacho deseando que pudieran estar un poco más de esa forma: Tranquilos, conversando y sin ignorarse.

-Pues… - Su estómago gruñó estridentemente – Tengo clases en menos de quince minutos y no he almorzado – siguió roja de vergüenza.

-Ah, en ese caso no te retengo acá – comentó riendo - ¿Te acompaño al Gran Comedor? De todas formas tengo que llevar los cubiertos y todo…

-No – se negó rotundamente – Yo los llevo – Se los quitó – No creas que por ser un poco amable contigo, Potter, se me va a olvidar lo que pasó – agregó en un tono frío.

-Bueno… Tú fuiste la que estaba preocupada por mí y te acercaste.

-Claro, pero preocupada del ridículo que hace mi capitán de Quidditch almorzando cerca del baño de niñas. Si quieres podría haberte dejado tranquilo y explicarle a la gente que pasara por aquí que tenías una cita con tu novia Myrtle la llorona – dijo sonriendo burlonamente – Me largo, Potter – Se dio media vuelta.

-¡Pues lo paso mejor con Myrtle que con una pesada como tú! – replicó frunciendo el ceño.

La muchacha ni se inmuto y se perdió en el pasillo. Harry bufó molesto. Sabía que no podía arreglarse todo entre ellos. Era casi imposible. Lo tenía más que claro y asumido, pero sí quería que pudieran ser, al menos, amigos. No era nada cómodo ni agradable llevarse mal con alguien a quien tendrías que verle la cara casi todos los días: En el entrenamiento de Quidditch, en la sala común, en el Gran Comedor, en la Madriguera, etc… No podían llevarse mal por toda la eternidad. Aunque… Al conversar con ella hacía pocos minutos se había dado cuenta que ninguno conversaba de una manera honesta. Sólo conversaron de Ron y Hermione y se hicieron algunas bromas. ¿Estaba realmente listo para hablar con Ginny de cosas importantes? No. No podía, aún no.

**OoOoO**

**14:11 PM. Gran Comedor.**

**Ginny Weasley entra apresurada.**

Dejó el plato, el vaso y los cubiertos de Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor y se dispuso a buscar a su hermano. Divisó su cabeza pelirroja con facilidad, pero no en el lugar que esperaba encontrarlo. Ron se encontraba con unas niñas de Ravenclaw. Ginny negó con la cabeza enojada al darse cuenta que estaba con su grupito de amigas huecas de Ravenclaw. Se dirigió allá con paso firme y dispuesta a rescatar de las garras de esas idiotas a su hermano.

-¿Tú, aquí? – preguntó casi a gritos la rubia.

-¿Qué forma es esa de tratarme, querida Catherine? – Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, quiero decir… ¡Hola, Ginny! – dijo sonriendo no muy convincentemente.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó otra muchacha.

-Muy bien… Pero con mucha hambre. ¿Les puedo robar comida? Gracias – No esperó respuesta alguna y sacó un pan de una bandeja – Necesito hablar contigo, hermanito.

-Estoy ocupado – respondió Ron.

-No lo creo… ¿Verdad que ustedes, mis _amiguis_ del alma, me dejarán llevármelo unos momentos? Es un asunto de familia – dijo poniendo una cara de puchero – Es urgente.

-Anda, Ro-Ro… Es importante y te necesitan – le dijo Catherine – Pero nos lo devuelves, Ginny.

-¡Obvio! – contestó con falsa alegría – Bueno, lo rapto por unos segundos… - Tomó a Ron por el brazo – Ven acá, querido hermanito mayor de mi alma.

Los Weasley salieron del Gran Comedor y llegaron al vestíbulo. Ron bufó esperando que su hermana hablará, pero ella estaba muy ocupada viendo si alguien venía. Estaban solos. Un grupo de Slytherin ya se perdía por las escaleras.

Ginny se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras daba grititos de alegría incomprensibles. Él la miraba como si estuviera enferma mental y se movía bruscamente para sacársela de encima.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? – le preguntó sin entender.

-¡Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de cómo actuabas! – gritó aplaudiendo – Ahora sólo falta que te reconcilies con Hermione y…

-Ginny, explícate, por favor – Ron alzó una ceja – De verdad no comprendo. ¿La forma en que estaba actuando? Siempre he sido el mismo.

-No te hagas el desentendido conmigo. Ya lo sé todo – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que… - Torció los ojos – En fin, sé que nunca haré que me digas la verdad porque odias admitir tus errores. Lo único que importan es que Hermione y tú dejen de pelear para que vuelvan a ser la pareja feliz.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón… Quiero mucho a Hermione.

Un grupo de niñas de Hufflepuff salieron del Gran Comedor. Pasaron junto a los hermanos y todas le sonrieron coquetamente a Ron. Él las saludo y les guiñó un ojo. Ginny suspiró tratando de no estrangularlo. ¿Y así decía que la quería? Ya entendía porque Hermione se molestaba tanto, era como si Harry… ¿Harry? No, Potter no debía estar en sus pensamientos ahora.

-¿Quieres mucho a Hermione y le sonríes a esas huecas?

-Oye, no es que esté muerto tampoco… - contestó riendo. Ginny le pegó una patada - ¡Me dolió, enana!

-Enana la cosa que tienes colgando entre tus piernas… - masculló enojada – Eso te pasa por ser un idiota. No puedo creer que digas eso. Primero me dices que quieres mucho a Hermione y ahora sales con esto.

-Primero que todo¿Cómo sabes que estoy peleando con ella? – preguntó aguantando las ganas de llorar. De verdad le dolía la pierna con esa patada.

-Bueno, si se gritan a mitad del pasillo de esa forma no es que quieran que sea algo privado, digo yo – Se cruzó de brazos – Mira, yo sólo quiero decirte que si comienzas el jueguito de los insultos, te va a ir peor.

-¡No soy el que empiezo! – replicó – Es ella.

-Ron… Tú siempre empiezas.

-¡De verdad!

-Vale, vale – asintió para que se callara – Además que si te pones celoso de una inocente conversación con el profesor Graham…

-Maldito puerco mal nacido – maldició frunciendo el ceño.

-… No solucionarás nada.

-¿Quién eres tú para meterse en mi vida privada? – inquirió – Es mi vida, enana. Hago lo que yo quiero con ella y no tienes que venir a darme sermones. Eso déjaselo a mamá, que con ella tengo suficiente.

-Sólo vine a decirte que si necesitas ayuda femenina para reconciliarte con tu novia, puedes acudir a mí. Soy amiga de Hermione y te vendría bastante bien una mano, ya que eres un burro en esto del amor – le dijo apretando los puños – Bastaba con un "Gracias, Ginny" y no decirme todo esto, Ron. Lo siento si me preocupo de tu vida…

-No te preocupas de mi vida. Estás preocupada de Hermione – le contestó casi riendo – Si Hermione me matara, no estarías preocupada de mí, sino de lo que sintió la pobre Hermione cuando me mató…

Eso era verdad. Ella no estaba pensando mucho en su hermano y hacía todo eso más por ayudar a su amiga que a su hermano. Pero no iba a decírselo.

-Contigo no se puede hablar, burro – Ginny negó con la cabeza – De todas formas mi proposición sigue en pie. Si quieres ayuda, pídemela.

-Jamás me humillaría a eso…

-¿Si? – le preguntó – Apuesto que vas a venir a mi cuarto mañana a pedirme ayuda porque no solucionarás nada con tus métodos de galán. Antes de Navidad vas a estar rogándome ayuda…

-Te gustan las apuestas. No apostaré, porque sé que lo haré por mí mismo y porque tu última apuesta te salió por la culata. ¿Te acuerdas? Preguntémosle a Harry, por si no estás segura.

-Eres un burro, un burro, un burro… ¡Y te odio! – le gritó la pelirroja - ¡No te quiero a volver a ver en mi vida! – Se giró y salió corriendo.

-Igual me vas a ver la cara todos los días de tu vida porque tenemos los mismos padres y vivimos en la misma casa.

-¡Espero que Hermione termine contigo por imbécil!

Ron abrió los ojos como si le pegaran una cachetada. Había reaccionado. Las palabras que se habían dicho con Ginny… ¡Y ahora su hermana le decía eso! Se estaba hundiendo aún más en el hoyo que el mismo había cavado. ¿Por qué no podía haberse controlado? Estaba demasiado mal con el asunto de Hermione y ahora venía ella de curiosa a "ayudarlo". Ayudar a Hermione, mejor dicho. Era una metiche Ginny, eso era. Esa enana no podía quedarse callada cuando la palabra "amor" estaba presente. ¿Ahora se creía casamentera?

**OoOoO**

**19:48 PM. Despacho de la directora.**

**Miembros del equipo de Quidditch, profesores, periodistas y más.**

Ya había finalizado el tercer día de grabación. Todos se encontraban nuevamente en el despacho de McGonagall entregando las cámaras y conversando por última vez con los periodistas. Marianne Dauphine le agradecía mucho a los Gryffindors haberla soportado durante tres días y se despidió en especial de Demelza, porque con ella había estado casi todos los días.

McGonagall también dio un discurso junto con la encargada del Proyecto Corazón de Bruja. No fue tan largo como el que dio la directora en la cena para desearles unas buenas vacaciones de Navidad. Además de despedirlos, las dos mujeres agradecieron la disposición de todos de hacer este trabajo sin saber con mucha anticipación de qué se trataba y de exponerse a los medios por unas 40 horas en total.

-Equipo, quiero hablar con ustedes – dijo Harry una vez que McGonagall y la mujer habían concluido de hablar. La bulla se hacía presente en el salón.

Los del equipo de Gryffindor hicieron un círculo alrededor de Harry.

-Sé que a veces soy algo duro y exigente – empezó a decir sonriendo. Todos asintieron – Pero de todas formas saben que a cada uno los valoro y… Sólo quiero felicitarlos por haber aguantado tres días con esa maldita pelotita siguiéndonos. Ninguno enloqueció con todo este asunto – La mayoría tosió sonrojándose.

-Admito que me arreglaba todas las mañanas para lucir bien – dijo Jack riendo.

-Y cuando escribía ponía la cara más intelectual que tenía – confesó Demelza.

-Vale, todos estábamos buscando el mejor ángulo – dijo Dean.

-Menos yo… A todos se les subió el humo a la cabeza.

-Ron, por favor - dijeron todos al unísono y después rieron.

Harry se fijó que Ginny no se reía. Miraba a su hermano con una cara de odio muy extraña. El pelirrojo también posó su mirada en ella y los dos al mismo tiempo se voltearon molestos. ¿Había una pelea Weasley de la que no se había enterado aún?

-Bueno… Y también desearles una buena Navidad y Año Nuevo y… Ya saben – dijo Harry sonriendo – No voy a seguir porque sino van a creer que me estoy ablandando.

-Que tierno eres, Harry – Demelza lo abrazó - ¡Abrazo grupal por nuestro capitán! – Todos se sumaron, incluso Ginny.

-¡Harry, te queremos, Harry, te amamos…! – Cantaban mientras Harry se reía y asfixiaba porque no le llegaba oxígeno a los pulmones.

**OoOoO**

Desde la madrigada había empezado a nevar y nuevamente todos los jardines estaban llenos de nieve. Muchos de los estudiantes ya montaban los carruajes para ir a la estación de trenes. Entre el tumulto iban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los tres amigos caminaban sin decir mucho. Harry ya no intentaba establecer conversación porque Ron y Hermione seguían peleando, así que simplemente esperaba llegar a La Madriguera para estar en un ambiente agradable de habitar. Si seguía así no sabría qué hacer.

Le había dicho a Ginny que no necesitaba ayuda y que lo haría solo, pero esa afirmación estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Cada vez que había intentando ser cordial con Hermione, ella le devolvía una mirada enfadada y no le hablaba, por lo que comenzaba a gritarle, ella le gritaba y comenzaban a discutir. También estaba pensando en disculparse, pero no quería hacerlo. ¿Había sido tanto el "cambio" como para pedir disculpas? Eso sí que era muy exagerado y no lo haría. Era rebajarse y caer en el jueguito de "Ronald Weasley es diferente a como era antes".

Si creía que decir una palabra simpática iba a bastar, estaba muy equivocado. ¡Ron creía que era demasiado fácil el asunto! De verdad se estaba aburriendo. Le gritaba a cada rato y no soportaba más. Además que a cada instante le venía a la mente lo que le había dicho Graham el día anterior: "_Estás bajando tus calificaciones"_. ¿Y si de verdad estaba pasando? No, no podía bajar sus calificaciones. ¡Era perfecta! Admitía que estaba muy preocupada y triste por el tema de Ron, pero para estar arruinando sus estudios… Tal vez si solucionaba el problema de raíz…

Llegaron a la estación de trenes en pocos minutos. El viaje en el carruaje había sido más silencioso que de costumbre, y parecía ser que también lo sería en el tren. Ron se adelantó a escoger un lugar libre.

-¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje? – preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-Gracias… - dijo una vez que su amigo tomaba su baúl y lo dejaba en los compartimientos de arriba.

Ron y Hermione se miraron incómodos. Cada uno suspiró y se dirigieron a la pequeña salida del vagón.

-Reunión de prefectos, de seguro – dijo Harry más alegre que triste porque sus amigos se fueran - ¿Aún tienen esas reuniones cuando ni hacen las rondas en las noches?

-Sí las hacemos. Sólo que no tenemos que decirte todo sobre nuestras vidas – contestó la castaña.

-O sea, tú las harás, porque lo que es yo… - Ron rió – Mi vida es muy ocupada como para andar ocupándome de quiénes andan en el castillo en la noche.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fría antes de irse. El pelirrojo se despidió de Harry y fue detrás de ella sin mucho ánimo.

Harry respiró tranquilo después de mucho tiempo. Al fin no tenía que aguantar a sus dos amigos en su batalla campal. Y le agradaba mucho estar en soledad. Mejor solo que mal acompañado, pensó sonriendo débilmente. Bostezó y sus ojos se cerraron casi solos. Le estaba dando sueño y poco a poco fue perdiendo noción del tiempo y del molestoso ruido producido por el motor del tren.

-Shh, no lo despiertes… - susurró una mujer.

-¿Crees que me importa si lo despierto? – preguntó una voz femenina.

-Por primera vez piensa en alguien más que en ti misma.

-Por favor, no peleen – pidió, ésta vez, un hombre.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Los párpados le pesaban mucho y no quería despertarse, pero aún así lo hizo. Se reincorporó y vio que estaba acompañado de Demelza, Parvati y Neville en el compartimiento.

-Nunca creí que iba a estar en el mismo lugar con ustedes – dijo riendo - ¿Cuán llegaron?

-Bueno, yo tuve une pequeña discusión con mis amigas y me vine a un lugar más amistoso… Así es que terminé acá – respondió Demelza – Te veías adorable durmiendo, no quería despertarte.

-Créeme que sí – asintió Parvati – Ni podía hablar porque la linda de Demelza me decía que guardara silencio cada dos segundos.

-Pero tú gritabas, Parvati… - replicó Neville sin aguantar una carcajada.

-¡Mentira!

-Oh, gracias por respondernos con un grito nuevamente – Demelza le sacó la lengua – ¡Te ganamos, te ganamos, te ganamos!

-Como se nota que aún no vas en séptimo año. Eres una inmadura – comentó la muchacha cruzándose de piernas.

-Como si estar en último año te hubiera hecho un gran cambio – dijo Harry irónicamente.

El viaje fue muy placentero. Parvati y Demelza discutían siempre, pero no le incomodaba a Harry. No eran como las discusiones densas e hirientes de Ron y Hermione, sino que éstas eran muy graciosas. Además que conversó mucho con Neville sobre Quidditch.

-¿Y dónde pasaran la Navidad? – preguntó Harry.

-Con mi abuela. En Año Nuevo iremos donde unos tíos… Nada muy divertido – dijo Neville alzándose de hombros.

-En casa y con mis hermanos. Lo bueno es que podré ver a mis amigos de mi antigua escuela muggle – contestó Demelza. Los demás la miraron confundidos – Mi madre es muggle y mi padre mago. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, mi madre quería que aprovechara el tiempo en cosas útiles y me mandó a una escuela muggle – explicó resueltamente.

-No puedo creer que aún mantengas contacto con ellos – dijo Parvati sonriendo – Mucho tiempo… Iré a Oxford. Hay un nuevo barrio mágico por esa zona y pasaremos allá las vacaciones.

-¿Y tú, Harry? – inquirió Demelza.

-En la casa de Ron – contestó en un tono muy extraño.

-¡Los Weasley! – gritó Parvati emocionada – Debe ser increíble pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con los gemelos… ¡Diversión garantizada!

-Sí – asintió – Sólo que tener que pasar estas festividades con Ron y Hermione y…

-¿Ginny? – Los tres se miraron inquietos.

-Después de todo es mi ex.

-Espero que todo se arreglé pronto… No es época de estar disgustados ni andar peleando como están esos dos – dijo Neville para cambiar de tema.

Harry sólo contestó y después fijó su mirada en el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente a través de sus ojos. A los pocos segundos ya se perdía y empezaba a ver nuevas montañas, árboles y ríos. Era muy lindo ver todo nevado, aunque debía aceptar que le producía un poco más de tristeza. ¿Estas vacaciones serían tan malas con todo lo que pasaba? Tendría que soportar a Ron, Hermione y a Gi… Weasley. La Navidad no se veía muy buena con ése panorama.

**OoOoO**

La bienvenida a La Madriguera fue como siempre muy cálida. La señora Weasley los abrazó a cada uno y el señor Weasley sonreía contento. Ya estaba el almuerzo listo y por toda la casa había un delicioso aroma a pollo al horno. Ninguno de los otros hermanos Weasley se encontraba allí para recibirlos, pero en la noche llegarían los gemelos y en dos días Bill vendría con Fleur para pasar la víspera de Navidad en familia.

Harry y Ron fueron a la habitación del éste a dejar sus equipajes. Harry sonrío al encontrarse con el cuarto de su amigo. Estaba como siempre: Algo desordenado, los posters de jugadores de Quidditch vestidos de naranjo invadían las paredes y aquel peculiar olor a madera. Siempre le había gustado la habitación de Ron, porque era donde se respiraba aún más el aroma a "hogar". Sonaba extraño, pero se percibía cariño, alegría y amor al entrar.

Después del almuerzo, la señora Weasley sacó los adornos navideños de una roñosa caja y llamó a los cuatro jóvenes –Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny- al living. Les dijo que debían ir a cortar un árbol y luego adornarlo.

-¡Mamá, no, por favor! – le rogó Ron sin ánimo.

-No hice esto antes porque supuse que les gustaría hacer algo más que quedarse en cama hasta tarde, Ron – La señora Weasley fulminó con la mirada a su hijo – Y soy tu madre, harás lo que te digo que hagas.

-Pronto cumpliré 17 años y-

-¡Y nada, Ronald! – le interrumpió Molly Weasley molesta – Sube y ponte bufanda, guantes y un gorro… Si no veo en diez minutos tu cuerpo afuera cortando un árbol, juro que sabrás lo que es ayudar de verdad en la casa.

-Está bien, mamá – asintió y la mujer se fue refunfuñando.

-Vamos, antes que Ron sea un empleado doméstico del hogar – comentó Hermione riendo - ¿Te imaginas? "Ron, limpia un poco más mi placa de prefecta"… ¡Sería genial!

-Muy graciosa – Ron se puso rojo de vergüenza – Recuerda que ésta es mi casa y me tienes que respetar.

-También es la mía y permito que te burles de quien quieras – dijo Ginny sonriendo a la castaña – En especial si es de un burro – recalcó la última palabra - ¿Subamos a abrigarnos para salir?

Las dos chicas subieron rápidamente y se perdieron por la escalera. Ron bufó y miró a Harry. Su amigo sonreía divertido por lo de imaginarse a Ron como empleado doméstico.

-Supongo que me vas a acompañar a acompañar a buscar un árbol.

-Sí – respondió Harry – Pero primero tenemos que ponernos ropa más abrigadora.

En menos de cinco minutos los cuatro ya se encontraban caminando por el amplio terreno de los Weasley. La Madriguera sólo ocupaba un poco del sitio, dejando un enorme espacio para el pequeño estanque –que estaba congelado- y para muchas plantas. Harry se pregunto si los gnomos aún daban problemas, incluso si estaba todo nevado. Había muchos árboles: Cipreses, pinos y otras especies más. Hermione dijo que eligieran un pino para hacer algo más clásico y así, aunque Ron de mala gana por hacerle caso a ella, empezaron a buscar el pino perfecto.

-¿Les parece bien éste? – preguntó Ginny señalando uno grande y robusto.

-¡Está hermoso! – dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Creo que no… Es demasiado frondoso – dijo Ron mirándolo desdeñosamente – Deben haber muchos mejores.

-Hermione… ¿Puedes decirle al burro que está ciego y que éste es el mejor pino?

-Ya escuchaste, Ro-Ro – Hermione lo miró.

-Oh, claro, ahora las casamenteras creen que saben de árboles. Eso es un trabajo exclusivamente de hombres – Al decir eso infló el pecho dándole una apariencia más masculina.

-¿Un hombre? – Hermione y Ginny rieron - ¿No será un chiquillo con hormonas?

-Ron, llevémonos éste y listo – dijo Harry torciendo los ojos – Estás complicando las cosas. Me gusta éste, está muy bien.

-¿Ves? Hasta Potter me apoya. Los votos son 3 a favor y 1 en contra, así que más te vale que cortes éste pino – La pelirroja lo señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo.

-No lo haré –se negó rotundamente.

-Hermione, corta el pino, por favor – le pidió Harry – A Ron se le olvidó el hacha y como eres la única con 17 años puedes usar magia.

La castaña sonrió y sacó su varita. Pasó por el lado de Ron y antes de dedicarse a cortar el árbol, miró al pelirrojo de una forma burlona.

**OoOoO**

-¡Será una de las mejores Navidades! – comentó la señora Weasley complacida por el árbol.

Harry y Ron se miraron incómodos. Por más que la señora Weasley aparentaba tranquilidad y felicidad, se notaba que no estaba del todo alegre. Ya varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían muerto a manos de los mortífagos, el señor Weasley pasaba casi todos los días en el ministerio y había más ataques en las calles; las cosas en el mundo mágico no eran de las mejores. La histeria reinaba y el miedo volvía a hacerse presente. Y tan vez por eso quería la madre de los siete hijos que todo fuera perfecto, al menos, para brindar por unas horas felicidad y olvidarse que Lord Voldemort arremetía con más fuerza que nunca para tener el poder del mundo mágico.

Hermione y Ginny estaban en el living decorando el pino. Hermione colgaba los pequeños adornos de botitas y Ginny las esferas de diferentes colores metálicos. Estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo, según la señora Weasley.

-¿A qué hora llega papá? – preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé, cariño… Supongo que antes de las siete.

-Está trabajando un sábado. ¿Mañana también trabajará?

-Tal vez – respondió su madre revolviendo una salsa en una olla - ¿Y cómo les fue con todo eso de Corazón de Bruja?

-Ni lo creería si le dijéramos – dijo Harry pensativo.

-Todo perfecto – Ron le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su amigo – Fue una experiencia muy buena.

-¿En serio? – inquirió sorprendida – No puedo creer que Minerva haya dejado que entraran en el colegio a hacer todo eso… Entiendo su punto de vista de demostrar que no tenemos miedo, pero de ahí a arriesgar a los estudiantes de esta forma… ¡Hablaré con ella en la próxima reunión!

-¿A qué hora llegarán Fred y George? – preguntó Ginny entrando a la cocina.

-A las ocho, Ginny – dijo su madre - ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí, un poco de polvos porque el encantamiento de luminosidad de las esferas se está terminando… ¿Dónde está?

-En el cuatro antiguo de los gemelos. El año pasado recuerda que se llevaron los polvos para sus experimentos – contestó enojada – Experimentos, claro.

-Ah, gracias – Y subió las escaleras.

Harry se quedó observando a Ginny por unos segundos hasta que se perdió escaleras arriba.

-¿Acaso mi hermanita te sigue gustando? – preguntó Ron sonriendo.

-¿Acaso tienes que saberlo todo? – Harry lo miró burlón – Son mis asuntos.

-Oh, lo siento… "Cicatriz Potter".

-Muy gracioso.

**OoOoO**

Entró en su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Sabía que era un gran riesgo entrar en la antigua habitación de Fred y George, pero jamás pensó que eso significaría sufrir el ataque de una serie de hechizos. Los gemelos aún mantenían botellas con raras mezclas en su interior y alguno que otro caramelo con efectos desconocidos, y por eso habían decidido mantener alejados a cualquiera que se traviesa a abrir el ropero, el baúl y las gavetas de sus mesitas de noche. Gran error. Ginny en busca de polvos brillantes, para hacer que las esferas del árbol de Navidad brillaran más, quedó rodeada de bombas fétidas y una serie de ataques que tuvo que esquivar lanzándose al suelo y gatear hasta esconderse debajo de la cama. ¿El resultado? Se empapó de algo viscoso debajo de la cama y quedó sucia de algo verde, y además olía horrible. Abrió cada cosa que encontró buscando los benditos polvos sabiendo que exponía su propio pellejo a una muerte segura. Finalmente los encontró en el escritorio de George.

Se puso una falda, medias largas, botas y un suéter. Agradeció que no se ensuciara el pelo, porque darse una ducha con tanto frío no le sería nada agradable. La pelirroja tomó el frasquito con los polvos, que había dejado en su escritorio, pero se fijó en una carta que había allí.

Era una carta muggle, por el sobre blanco y muy fabricado. Estaba dirigida a Hermione y el remitente era Monica Granger. No le tomó mucha importancia, seguramente su madre le estaba avisando qué día debía estar en casa o le ofrecían que ellos mismos la vinieran a buscar a La Madriguera.

-¿Ginny? – Hermione entró apresurada - ¿Y el frasco…?

-Aquí – dijo enseñándoselo.

-Genial. ¿Te cambiaste de ropa? – La miró de pies a cabeza – Te estuve esperando veinte minutos y tú te cambiabas de ropa… Lindo eso.

-Oye, entrar al cuarto de los gemelos fue toda una odisea – Sonrió - ¿Sabías que tenían hechizos por todo el lugar?

-No tenía idea…

Salieron del cuarto mientras la pelirroja le explicaba su _"no muy traumante"_ vivencia en el cuarto de Fred y George.

**OoOoO**

El señor Weasley volvió del ministerio agotado. Se veía mucho más viejo que de lo normal. Muchas arrugas surcaban su rostro haciéndolo parecer cansado y algo decrepito, pero aún así saludó con alegría a todos y fue a vestirse para celebrar Navidad.

La llegada de los gemelos fue todo un espectáculo. Llegaron por la chimenea con fuegos artificiales y cantando una especie de tonada de un comercial. _"Dime siete cosas que haces mejor, dime siete cosas que odias, dime siete cosas que quieras y por supuesto que alguna es una broma…" _cantaban entusiasmados. Hermione les preguntó de qué se trataba todo eso y allí fue cuando anunciaron que Sortilegios Weasley ya tenía una propaganda en la radio. La señora Weasley trató de mostrarse calmada, pero estaba muy feliz que sus hijos tuvieran éxito, aunque fuera vendiendo artículos de bromas.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Era una deliciosa carne de cerdo, acompañada de una salsa muy rica y diferentes agregados. Todos disfrutaron los platos preparados por Molly Weasley.

-Y ya verán cómo será la verdadera cena de Navidad… Cada día iré mejorando – comentó antes de beber un poco de vino.

-Estamos recién a 22 de diciembre y mamá ya está degustándonos con sus exquisiteces – dijo George riendo - ¿Cómo será el 24 y 25 de diciembre? Algo así como…

-¡Hadas sazonadas! – completó Fred levantando su copa de vino – Eso es lo más afrodisíaco que podría hacer…

-Van a hacer que me de un infarto – masculló la señora Weasley negando con la cabeza mientras todos reían a carcajadas.

Siguieron cenando con tranquilidad –omitamos el detalle que la señora Weasley amenazó con quitarles el apellido a los gemelos si seguían armando alboroto- y fue una velada muy agradable para todos.

-Oye, Ginny… - dijo Fred observando a su hermana – Cuando subimos a inspeccionar nuestro cuarto, nos dimos cuenta que alguien había entrado…

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que fui yo? – preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente.

-Pues porque si hubiera sido alguno de nuestros papás ya nos hubieran retado, si hubiera sido Ron hubiera quedado en San Mugo porque jamás podría haber sobrevivido a tantos hechizos, Hermione ya estaría darnos una aburrida charla sobre ética y Harry tendría otra cicatriz más grande de la que ya tiene – explicó George – Así que has sido tú…

-Bueno, agradezcan que sigo viva o sino jamás me ven. Quería polvos para las esferas del árbol y por poco muero…

-¡Ginny, eres increíble! – dijo George.

-Esto nos demuestra una vez más que deberías unirte a nosotros…

-Y ser una más de Sortilegios Weasley.

-Podríamos entrenarte con facilidad…

-Cuando salgas de Hogwarts serías una bromista ejemplar…

-Y si siguen diciéndoles esas cosas a su hermana juro que allí sabrán lo que es un castigo ejemplar – La señora Weasley llegó con el postre - ¿Me entendieron?

-Sí, mamá – asintieron Fred y George.

Conversaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada. La temática más recurrente fueron los problemas que tenían en el ministerio para tranquilizar a la población por los ataques de Lord Voldemort y su séquito. Reinando el pánico no iban a conseguir nada. También que estaban admitiendo más aurores en la Academia y a los que estaban en su tercer año los hacían ya trabajar en el ministerio apoyando a los aurores profesionales en las distintas investigaciones, patrullas y allanamientos.

Harry notó que Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Miraba a cada rato su reloj de pulsera y llegó un momento en donde casi deja caer su vaso de jugo. La castaña sólo dijo que se encontraba cansada y que se iría a dormir. Se despidió de todos rápidamente y se fue. El muchacho frunció el ceño pensando en que se estaba comportando muy extraño, pero le quitó importancia.

Ginny también se había dado cuenta e iba a subir a hablar con ella, pero los gemelos le dijeron que tenían que hablar de negocios y la pelirroja tuvo que ir al cuarto de sus hermanos para ver qué especial proposición le harían. Los tres se despidieron argumentando que tenían sueño e irían inocentemente a dormir.

-Tengo sueño. ¿Quieres subir? – le preguntó Ron a Harry poniéndose de pie luego de una media hora.

-Está bien – dijo él y también se pudo de pie – Buenas noches, señores Weasley.

-Buenas noches, Harry – dijeron los dos sonriendo – Y cualquier cosa que necesites, me lo dices – agregó la mujer.

-Hasta mañana – Ron ya estaba subiendo las escaleras – Todo estuvo muy delicioso…

Llegaron y Harry sacó su pijama del baúl. Ron sacó uno de una de las gavetas de su cómoda y se desvistió a los pocos minutos mientras le decía a su amigo que había comido demasiado. Harry sólo le dijo que eso le pasaba por gula y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes.

El pelirrojo acomodó la almohada de su cama y se dio cuenta que había un papelito encima de ésta. Lo abrió curioso y reconoció al instante la letra de su amada novia:

"_Necesito hablar contigo. Ven a la cocina a las cuatro de la madrugada._

_Por favor, ven. Es urgente._

_Hermione"._

¿Para qué quería que fuera? Quería solucionar las cosas con ella, pero últimamente apenas se hablaban y si lo hacían era para discutir. ¿Eso significaba que Hermione iba a disculparlo? Sí, eso era lo más seguro; aunque le parecía extraño que no se lo dijera después de la cena. A las cuatro de la madrugada es una hora donde la gente normal duerme y era muy extraño que lo citara a esa hora. En realidad no sabía qué pensar.

Sintió que los pasos de Harry y se acostó en la cama rápidamente. Cuando su amigo llegó se encontró con Ron durmiendo. El pelinegro sonrió pensando en que Ron aún no lograba fingir bien el dormir, porque no roncaba. ¿Para qué estaría haciéndose el dormido?

**OoOoO**

Llegó a su cuarto casi a las cuatro de la madrugada. Fred y George querían convencerla de probar sus nuevos artículos en Hogwarts. La idea era que ella se los proporcionara a un grupo selectos de estudiantes que quisieran enfermarse o tener un "gemelo" para que él fuera a clases y el verdadero se quedara en la sala común disfrutando de la vida. Les dijo que lo iba a pensar y les daría la respuesta en algunos días.

Entró silenciosamente al notar que su amiga dormía. Sacó su pijama y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes. Luego volvió al cuarto y se acostó tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Sus ojos prácticamente se cerraron solos.

Estaba llegando a los brazos de Morfeo cuando sintió un ruido raro. Abrió los ojos y escuchó como unos pasos hacían crujir el suelo. Vio la figura de Hermione casi a su lado y cerró los ojos cuando la castaña volteó a verla. Hermione salió casi al instante al ver que su amiga dormitaba plácidamente y Ginny esperó unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie. Se preguntó por qué Hermione saldría con tanta cautela. Si fuera al baño, lo haría más naturalmente… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la puerta, pero miró la cama de su amiga y vio algo que le llamó la atención: El baúl estaba abierto con la ropa muy ordenada y en la cama había una muda de ropa. También, en la mesita de noche estaba la carta que le había enviado su madre a Hermione.

Tomó la carta sin remordimientos porque sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando. La empezó a leer y se quedó petrificada. ¿Por qué iría a hacer eso? Algo debía estar ocurriendo en ese mismo instante. Ginny respiró profundamente tratando de no ponerse histérica y pensó en qué debía hacer. ¡Hermione no podía hacer eso! Y fue cuando decidió seguirla.

Salió del cuarto con cautela y se sacó las pantuflas para evitar mucho ruido. Los pies los tenía prácticamente congelados, pero eso ya no le importaba.

-¿Ha… Potter? – preguntó ahogadamente.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta y la vio. Estaba sentado en la mitad de la escalera y en igual situación que ella: Con las pantuflas en mano y en silencio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – preguntó él muy serio y en voz baja.

-Hermione se fue demasiado rara del cuarto y decidí venir a ver qué estaba pasando… ¿Y tú?

-Ron hizo lo mismo – contestó con rapidez – El muy idiota se hizo el dormido y no sabe que el no roncar en él es algo anormal.

Ginny se sentó al lado del muchacho. Él señaló a través de los espacios que había entre los trozos de madera que sostenían el pasamano de la escalera las figuras de Ron y Hermione. Los dos se encontraban en la cocina en completo silencio.

-Por Merlín – murmuró Ginny entendiendo todo - ¿Hace cuánto llevan hablando?

-Hace poco Ron bajó y Hermione ya estaba aquí – respondió pensativo - ¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando…?

-Leí una carta que la madre de Hermione le mandó. Allí decía que la vendría a recoger en la mañana, muy temprano – dijo sin poder creerlo - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Si Ron y Hermione están "hablando" y Hermione se va en la mañana… ¿Estás segura, Weasley? – preguntó pensando lo mismo que ella – Eso quiere decir que los dos van a…

-Exacto.

Los dos se miraron preocupados y luego vieron la triste escena que había abajo. Ron estaba sentado esperando a que Hermione hablara, pero la castaña se paseaba intranquila caminando en círculos alrededor del chico.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó nuevamente Ron – No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Necesito dormir.

-Ron, te cite aquí para decirte… He tomado una decisión – dijo con la voz ronca y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos – Se trata de nosotros. Tú y yo.

El pelirrojo sabía de antemano que se trataba de los dos, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro, cómo se mordía el labio inferior, la forma en que evitaba mirarlo y lo incómoda que se encontraba ya la delataba. Respiró pensando que todo era una mala pesadilla y que en realidad todavía seguía en la cama esperando a que fueran las cuatro de la madrugada, pero por más que deseó con todas sus fuerzas aquello, nunca pasó. Y nunca podría retroceder el tiempo para evitar lo que estaría a punto de ocurrir.

-En estos días – dijo Ron mientras jugaba con una cuchara – Me he dado cuenta que por culpa de Corazón de Bruja he actuado diferente – La castaña lo escuchó atentamente – Sí, cambié un poco e hice cosas decadente, como decir que yo fui el héroe en todas las aventuras que vivimos… Harry lo es; nosotros lo hemos ayudado simplemente.

-Nunca creí que ibas a cambiar de aquella forma. Sólo por una revista… Pareciera que tener fama y éxito es mucho más importante para ti que cualquier otra cosa.

-Por eso traté de ser más amable y de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Volver a la normalidad? – inquirió y por primera vez lo miró - ¡No hiciste nada! Lo único diferente fue que te atreviste a hablarme, sólo para insultarme.

-Bueno, tú siempre actúas la defensiva. Siempre "Harry, vamos a…" y yo estoy también allí. Lo siento si quiero algo de atención de mi novia – dijo molesto.

-¿Atención? Gran forma de llamar mi atención poniéndote celoso de James Graham.

-¡Ese es un acosar sexual! No puedo creer que aún hables con ese tipo… Es nuestro profesor, lo entiendo, pero nunca podré asumir que tuviste algo con él. Y pareciera que aún lo tienen – admitió cruzándose de brazos - ¿Hablar contigo a solas? Me parece que te quería pedir matrimonio…

-¡Eres un idiota! Sólo quería preguntarme por qué estaba tan triste y diferente. ¿Y sabes cuál es la razón? – Se acercó a Ron y se quedó en frente de él - ¡Tú! Tú me tenías… Me tienes mal, aún.

-¿Todavía? Si ya estoy bien – El pelirrojo lanzó la cuchara causando un ruido metálico – Siempre tengo que ser el culpable de todos tus males. Si tenemos un problema, es por culpa de los dos… Así que no vengas con decirme que yo soy el culpable de que estés mal.

Hermione sonrió de una forma extraña y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Ron ni se inmutó ante esto. Estaba molesto con ella. Ahora decía que sólo él era el culpable cuando los dos tenían la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Si hubieras hablado conmigo cuando estaba algo diferente, podríamos-

-¿Algo? Dime, Ron, cuántas veces me saludaste en esos tres días. Dime cuántas veces estuviste conmigo, cuántos besos me diste, cuántos abrazos nos dimos, cuántas veces nos tomamos de las manos, cuántas veces estuvimos en el mismo lugar – lo interrumpió con rapidez - ¡Ninguna! Es por eso que te quedas callado, porque sabes muy bien que eras otro Ron completamente distinto y jamás te preocupaste de mí.

-Bueno, tal vez sea así. Pero estaba diferente porque estaba cumpliendo un sueño… me podrías hablar dicho, haberme hablado; pero nunca lo hiciste – Abrió la boca, pero él siguió - ¡La vez que lo hiciste sólo fuiste capaz de retarme y de decirme que hablarías conmigo cuando mi agenda estuviera desocupada!

-No me hubieras tomado en cuenta. Estabas como loco… Incluso ahora estás diferente.

Rodeó la mesa y se puso al lado del pelirrojo. Se acercó hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de su rostro. Ron parpadeo esperando cuál sería su siguiente acción, pero allí se dio cuenta de lo que ella le intentaba demostrar. Ya no sentía aquellos locos deseos de besarla, de tenerla en sus brazos. Hermione estaba a pocos centímetros y él no sentía nada. No sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca ni de acariciar su cabello cada vez que lo quisiera, tampoco tener su mano estrechada a la suya ni sentir su voz lo más cerca posible. No le provocaba nada.

-¿Ves? – Sonrió y se alejó – No sientes nada y el problema es que yo tampoco… Aunque quisiéramos mejorar la relación, de todas formas no hubiera funcionado – Ron se quedó el silencio – No tengo ganas de abrazarte, tampoco de besarte, no necesito que me digas palabras lindas ni tampoco estar cerca de ti. No lo necesito, porque ya no me provocas nada.

-Puede ser – dijo pensativo – Nos distanciamos mucho y… Cada vez que te veo siempre pienso en qué estarás. Me pregunto por qué te juntabas tanto con Graham antes y también ahora – Ella lo miró – Siempre supe que te juntabas con Graham… Te notaba nerviosa y mirabas a cada rato la mesa de los profesores. Me decía que me ibas a contar qué estaba pasando, pero nunca pasó.

Hermione adivinó que se trataba de cuando Ginny la ayudaba a que Malfoy y Lavender no la expulsaran del colegio. Primero habló con Graham para contarle cuáles serían los supuestos planes de sus adversarios.

-No sé por qué no te lo dije… Debí haberlo hecho.

-Sí, porque ya no te tengo confianza – dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

-Es por eso que quiero hablar contigo ahora – dijo Hermione sintiendo que con cada palabra todas las energías se le iban – Quiero terminar contigo.

Sí, Ron ya lo había previsto desde que le había dicho que había tomado una decisión importante. Y aunque ella ya no le causaba nada, aunque no le tenía confianza y miraba a la castaña muy ajena a su vida; de todas formas sintió dolor y rabias al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de sus labios.

Al haber dicho eso, Hermione supo que el lindo cuento de hadas que había vivido se había acabado. Todo había comenzado porque fingieron a ser novios y cuando finalmente lo fueron todo se había extinguido. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar aún más y de gritar, de salir corriendo y de nunca más ver a Ron. Pero sabía que ésta decisión era la más indicada si quería ordenar su vida… Aunque eso significara olvidar los '_Tú y yo_' que alguna vez de dijeron.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Primero que todo agradezco sus reviews. Creo que siempre digo lo mismo, pero es que es la verdad. Estoy muy contenta que les guste el fic y que ya casi va a cumplir un año esta historia y no termina… Terminará pronto, eso sí. Ya saben que gracias a ustedes todavía sigo aquí escribiendo mis locuras. 

Mucha gente me pidió que por favor no terminaran, pero ya lo tenía decidido. Si seguían juntos iban a sufrir mucho, admítanlo. No se llevaban bien y casi ni hablaban. Además que ya no sentían la necesidad de estar el uno con el otro… Debo decir que pensé cada palabra que se dijeron Ron y Hermione porque la etapa de "terminando" seguirá en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que también hayan notado que Hermione actuó muy precipitadamente… Por lo que Ron no es tan malo después de todo.

Me quedan cuatro días de colegio y termino. ¡Sí, al fin vacaciones de verano! La buena noticia es que me está yendo tan bien en los exámenes finales que mis padres me dejan usar el computador más tiempo de lo normal… Así que prometo que estará lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo para que sigan deleitándose con esta agridulce historia. Y ya saben, todo depende de los reviews para ver si realmente quieren el capítulo pronto… ¡Sorpréndanme!

También quiero agregar que aunque Ron y Hermione hayan terminado, eso no quiere decir que no habrá algo de amor en la historia. Harry y Ginny inevitablemente tendrán que acercarse (y se nota, ya que últimamente han tenido que pasar mucho tiempo juntos y cada vez se dicen "Gi… Weasley" o "Ha… Potter" ya casi se dicen los nombres). Porque todo puede pasar en Navidad… ¡Sí, próximo capítulo será ambientado en pleno 24 y 25 de diciembre!

Cuídense mucho y suerte, adiós!


	24. Y navidad llegó

Capítulo 24: 'Y navidad llegó'

-¿No crees que es algo abrupto? – le preguntó cansinamente – Podríamos haber solucionado los problemas… Sé que no nos tenemos confianza ni que sentimos algo por el otro, pero decírmelo así es algo desconsiderado. Deberíamos haberlo conversado antes.

-Eso estamos haciendo ahora – dijo triste.

-Error. Me informas que has decidido terminar conmigo… No conversamos como gente madura que somos a definir cuál sería nuestro futuro amoroso – corrigió molesto - ¡No puedo creer que termines conmigo!

-Lo dices como si te doliera que a ti te dejen y no como si te doliera terminar la relación. ¿Acaso Ro-Ro es demasiado importante como para que a él lo dejen?

-Cuidado con el tono que usas – le advirtió.

-Por supuesto que no… ¿Sabes? Me tienes aburrida – dijo enojada y subió su tono de voz - ¡No puedo creer que aún cuando te esté diciendo esto tú me vengas a decir que nadie termina contigo!

Ron paró de su asiento y la miró colérico. Toda esa tristeza y dolor que sintió al escuchar las palabras de Hermione se habían esfumado y ahora esos sentimientos eran reemplazados por rabia. Tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas, tantas cosas que las palabras no le venían a la mente… Estaba tentado de tomar aquella cuchara en la mesa y lanzársela a la cara.

-Primero te crees lo mejor del mundo. Luego me vienes con que intentabas mejorar la relación, reconciliarnos; pero sólo logras herirme y terminamos discutiendo. ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda? No sé si querías seguir con esto sólo para decir que estás más de tres meses con alguien o porque de verdad me quieres – dijo dolida – Todo esto es tu cul-

-¡De nuevo con que yo soy el culpable de todo! – gritó Ron - ¡No me vengas con eso porque no soy el único culpable!... Nunca creí que fueras tan inmadura como para avisarme que terminamos sin una explicación previa ni una conversación para intentar arreglar la situación. ¿Quieres huir, acaso? Perfecto, porque lo único que puedo ver es a una muchacha miedosa que sólo quiere dejar de sufrir haciendo estupideces…

-¿De qué forma quieres que solucionemos la situación, cariño? – preguntó envalentonándose por su rabia – Dime… ¿Un terapeuta? O a lo mejor alguna de tus admiradoras tienen un consejo.

-No vengas a hacerte la graciosa… Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

-No, dime.

-¡Claro! Me mentiste sobre Graham y actúas como si fueras la víctima de una tragedia griega.

-Bueno… Tal vez eso se deba a que por los problemas que me has causado he bajado mi rendimiento en el colegio y que ya no me concentro – dijo rápidamente.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca sorprendido y ella simplemente se quedó callada. Ron sonrió burlonamente.

-Así que terminas conmigo porque en tu vida es mucho más importante obtener un _Sobresaliente_ en todas las materias… Brillante los valores de tu vida, Hermione – comentó con desagrado.

-Por supuesto que no. No es la única razón – dijo bajando la mirada – También porque tú has cambiado.

-¡La gente cambia, Hermione! No puedes esperar a que sea el mismo Ron de hace años.

-Pues a mí me gustabas más antes.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio observándose. Ron se sentó nuevamente y posó su mirada en el fregadero. Junto sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas pensativo. Hermione suspiró y se dirigió a la mesa lentamente, incluso podría decirse que con algo de miedo por la reacción que tendría él. Pero Ron ni la miró. Ella se subió la manga de la bata y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Caminó y subió dos escalones de la escalera. Hermione ya no lloraba. No podía llorar más, aunque sintiera que en aquel momento tuviera dolor, pena y rabia. Rabia de ver que algo en lo que estaba muy feliz se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla. ¿Quién iba a decir que tendría que tomar aquella decisión? En un principio había sido una ciega que no podía ver que de verdad le gustaba Ronald Weasley y ahora… ¿Y si de verdad la ilusión de un amor nunca se transformó en aquel sentimiento en concreto? No, sabía que lo había amado. Y se giro para verlo por última vez.

-Me gustaba mucho más el Ron de antes… Me gustaba que jugaras al ajedrez todos los días, que a veces te molestaras porque Krum me seguía, que me dedicaras miradas tiernas y que te preocuparas de Harry y de mí como si fuéramos los únicos seres en la tierra. Yo de verdad te amé… Y no sé si aún te amo – dijo con lentitud.

-A mí también me gustabas más antes. Cuando no importaba tu calificación y arriesgabas todo para que las cosas resultarán bien… Cuando no te dejabas llevar por lo que decían los demás – Ron seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Lo siento por no ayudarte a que tus seguidoras te dejarán tranquilo – Él se volteó extrañado – En un principio esto inicio cuando Ginny dijo que si tú tenías una novia, tus psicópatas te dejarían en paz… No lo logré. Aún siguen persiguiéndote – Rió infantilmente y se perdió por las escaleras.

Ya casi había olvidado por qué comenzó a salir con Hermione. Todo empezó como una pequeña actuación para que sus admiradoras lo dejaran tranquilo y para que nadie descubriera que ella salía con Graham. Sonrió divertido. Empezó por un juego y habían terminado enamorándose de verdad… ¿Quién lo diría? Todo por un juego.

Bajó la vista y se encontró con la pulsera que le había regalado a Hermione en su _mesversario_. Se la había quitado y la dejó allí. Ron sintió por primera vez que quería morirse.

Hermione subió tan rápido las escaleras que no se dio cuenta que unas pantuflas moradas estaban tiradas en el último escalón ni del ruido de alguien golpeándose el pie con el marco de una puerta. Entró en el cuarto que compartía con Ginny y se lanzó en su cama.

**OoOoO**

Cerró el baúl y lo tomó con dificultad. Avanzó algunos pasos, pero decidió mejor bajarlo con magia. Sacó su varita de la chaqueta y encantó el baúl para que la siguiera. Guardó su varita y salió de la habitación tratando hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque parecía que aquello no serviría de mucho gracias a Ginny. La pelirroja venía detrás de ella diciéndole lo idiota que estaba siendo por terminar tan abruptamente con su hermano. Trató de no hacerle caso. Siguió caminando seriamente y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Vio el dormitorio de Ron y parpadeó incómoda.

-… ¿Sabes? Aunque esté peleada con el burro de mi hermano, debo admitir que jamás pensé que fueras tan idiota. ¡Esto es una locura! – vociferaba la muchacha. Hermione se lamentaba el haberle contado lo que había ocurrido - ¡Estás escapando de los problemas! Eso no se hace… De todas formas los problemas estarán presentes y se harán cada vez más grandes.

-Por favor, Ginny, déjame tranquila – le dijo molesta – Te dije que esta es la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado.

-¿La mejor? La más fácil, dirás tú – Bufó - ¡Estás cometiendo un terrible error!

Harry y ella escucharon atentamente cada palabra de la conversación que mantuvieron en la cocina. De vez en cuando se miraban alarmados por el sentido que tomaba y cuando vieron que la castaña se aproximaba a las escaleras salieron corriendo como si hubieran visto al mismo Voldemort en la casa. Ginny olvidó sus pantuflas y Harry se pegó en el pie con el marco de la puerta de su cuarto. La pelirroja le susurró a Harry que parara de quejarse o sino se iban a dar cuenta que lo espiaban. Trató de aguantarse el dolor, pero justo llegó Hermione corriendo y Ginny se metió en su cama velozmente.

Escuchó como su amiga se lanzó en la cama y se quedó por unos instantes allí, sin hacer emitir ningún sonido ni moverse. Luego sintió que se ponía de pie y abría el baúl. Seguramente se estaba vistiendo e hizo como si recién se despertara por el ruido y le preguntó qué pasaba.

En un principio no le quiso decir, pero Ginny le preguntó por qué se estaba yendo. Tuvo que contarle desde la hora en que le escribió a su madre para que la viniera a buscar a La Madriguera en la mañana hasta la conversación con Ron. La pelirroja escuchó atentamente sus explicaciones de por qué había decidido terminar con él de una forma inesperada.

-¿Cómo puedes irte así nada más?

-¡Ginny, déjame tranquila! – chilló Hermione aburrida que su amiga la acosara.

Llegaron al living y Ginny seguía hablándole sin parar. La castaña dejó el baúl junto al sofá y se dirigió a la cocina tímidamente. Allí se encontraban el señor y la señora Weasley desayunando. Les había informado que se iría muy temprano en la mañana en la noche anterior cuando la ayudó a lavar los platos. Su acara adquirió un tono rojizo cuando les agradecía por la hospitalidad… ¡Acababa de terminar con uno de sus hijos y la habían tratado como una hija más! Era indigno estar haciendo aquello. Se iba sin decir la verdad. Los señores Weasley creían que se iba por razones familiares, aunque ellos pensaban que algo había pasado entre Ron y ella.

-Muchas gracias por todo – repitió nuevamente – Y mil disculpas por causarle tantas molestias…

-No te preocupes, querida. ¿A qué hora llega tu madre? – preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Pronto – contestó – Viene en su automóvil a recogerme, como no tenemos _red flú_.

-¿Automóvil muggle?

-Arthur… - murmuró su esposa torciendo los ojos – No deberías haberle mencionado eso.

-¡Un automóvil muggle! – gritó emocionado.

La señora Weasley le dio algunas tostadas a Hermione y Ginny mientras que el señor Weasley le preguntaba todos los detalles del automóvil de su madre. El desayuno consistió en leche con chocolate, huevos fritos y tocino, además de las tostadas.

-Estás huyendo de tus problemas, eso pasa – dijo Ginny antes de comer su huevo - ¿Sabes? Nunca lo creí de ti. Hasta él se está comportando más maduro que tú.

-No hables de eso aquí, por favor – le suplicó tratando de sonar amable – Después, si quieres.

-¿Después? Después te vas, estúpida.

-¡No le hables de esa forma a Hermione, Ginny! – La señora Weasley se dio media vuelta amenazadoramente a su hija - Es tu amiga… Trátala bien.

Terminaron de desayunar y Hermione se dirigió al living a esperar la llegada de su madre. Ya faltaban pocos minutos y sabía que su progenitora era muy puntual, por lo que en unos momentos más ya estaría lejos de La Madriguera y, en especial, de él. El único problema era que Ginny seguía sermoneándole sobre lo irracional que era irse en un momento así. La ponía más nerviosa y tensa.

-… Podrían solucionar perfectamente los problemas. La confianza se debe cultivar. Pueden partir siendo honestos desde el principio y…

-No me vengas a decir tú sobre ser honesta. Todos pueden, menos tú – le exigió molesta – Puedes usar tus consejos para tu propia vida. ¿Ahora te crees casamentera para decirme lo que debo o no hacer?

-No me creo casamentera, soy tu amiga – dijo sin tomar en cuenta lo que le había dicho anteriormente - ¡Quiero saber por qué estás huyendo!

-Ya te lo dije.

-Oh, claro… "Mis calificaciones van de mal en peor, no me concentro y me siento terrible. Me ha hecho sufrir demasiado. No me siento estable con él… ¡Y no le tengo confianza! No hay confianza. ¿Cómo puedo estar con alguien que no cree en mí y yo no creo en él?" – La imitó con ademanes raros – El amor no es algo en donde eres feliz por siempre. Duele y mucho. Habrá momentos alegres, perfectos; y otros en donde consideras la idea de matarte en un precipicio.

-Siento que cada uno se interpone en la vida del otro. Él quiere atención, ser popular y reconocido, y teniendo una novia como yo no va a tener eso plenamente… Siempre estaré yo allí diciéndole que no me toma en cuenta, que me ignora, etc. Y yo quiero está bien. No sólo hablando académicamente, sino que necesito tener la mente clara y despejada. Desde que he estado con él no he tenido más que problemas… Desde aquella reunión con McGonagall para ver lo que queremos ser en el futuro hay problemas. Me di cuenta que vamos por caminos muy separados y no hay forma de unirlos. Él quiere ser famoso y yo quiero vivir anónimamente. Él quiere ser jugador de Quidditch y yo sanadora – explicó meditando cada palabra que decía – Es una acumulación de problemas y dificultades que me hicieron tomar esta decisión… Yo… No me sigas pidiendo que no me vaya. ¡Necesito irme! No puedo verlo más, al menos, no por ahora. Quiero alejarme de él para calmarme.

Ginny bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más. Todavía sentía que las cosas podrían solucionarse entre ellos y que era una medida demasiado extrema el haber terminado, pero aún así la entendía. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar a alguien cuando ni ella misma podía controlar su vida amorosa? No tenía derecho de hacerlo, y aunque quisiera ayudar no podía. No por ahora. Su hermano y Hermione debían tomarse un tiempo y esperaba que eso les diera la claridad que necesitaban. ¿Y si aún seguían separados después de las vacaciones?

Se sintió el ruido de un motor y unas luces iluminaron desde afuera. A los pocos segundos se apagaron junto con el motor. Luego alguien tocó la puerta y la señora Weasley abrió. Era Monica Granger sonriendo. La madre de Hermione habló brevemente con los Weasley agradeciéndoles por cuidar de su hija y admirando la decoración navideña de la casa.

-Vamos, mi niña – dijo la señora Granger acariciándole el cabello a su hija - ¿Quieres que te ayude o lo llevas con magia?

-Prefiero la forma mágica – Hermione encantó nuevamente el baúl y éste flotó detrás de ella.

Hermione se giró a los señores Weasley y a Ginny.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad! – dijo la castaña acercándose a los señores Weasley – Han sido tan hospitalarios siempre conmigo y… No sé cómo retribuirles eso. Espero que estén muy bien y suerte en el ministerio, señor Weasley. Sé que tiene mucho trabajo y todo es por culpa de Vold… "El que no debe ser nombrado" – corrigió al ver las caras de espanto de los dos – Lo superaremos.

La señora Weasley abrazó a Hermione mientras que el señor Weasley le decía que se cuidara y esperaban verla en la estación King Cross el 2 de enero.

-Cuídate mucho – dijo Ginny y las dos se abrazaron – Lo siento si fue algo inoportuna haciéndote tantas preguntas y acosándote, pero ya sabes que pienso que esto es un acto de cobardía.

-Lo sé… Pero espero que me entiendas. Todo es demasiado difícil ahora – le respondió sonriendo – Que estés bien y pásala bien en estas vacaciones – Rompieron el abrazo – feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo – les deseó a los tres – Nos vemos pronto. Adiós.

-Para ustedes también. Adiós y suerte – dijeron los señores Weasley.

-¡Nos vemos, Hermione! – gritó Ginny acercándose a la puerta - ¡Escríbeme!

-¡Así lo haré! – contestó la castaña dejando el baúl en la cajuela del automóvil azul - ¡Despídete de Harry y de los gemelos por mí!

Hermione subió al automóvil después de su madre. La señora Granger encendió el motor y se fueron de La Madriguera. Viajaban a gran velocidad por la autopista. Su madre le preguntaba cómo le había ido en Hogwarts y le pedía que le contara algunas aventuras de sus extrañas clases. Hermione le contaba brevemente mientras observaba la nieve caer y acumularse en lo ya blanco del paisaje. Era bastante triste y desolador ver aquello.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? – le preguntó su madre preocupada – No estás muy conversadora y estás pálida…

-Sí, estoy perfectamente bien – respondió secándose la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

**OoOoO**

Vio como el automóvil azul se perdía y cerró la puerta antes que entrara más copos de nieve. Se apoyó triste en el marco pensando en lo que estaba pasando. Los señores Weasley se miraron y luego su madre le preguntó preocupada:

-¿Ronald y Hermione siguen juntos?

-No – contestó la pelirroja – Terminaron ayer…

-Con razón Hermione se va hoy – dijo pensativamente el señor Weasley – Se veía demasiado triste. Ron debe estar igual o peor que ella.

-Hacían una linda pareja – comentó la señora Weasley triste - ¡Eran perfectos el uno para el otro!

-Aún creo que lo son – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Sólo que están sufriendo una nevada… Pronto el cielo se despejará para ellos.

Justo en ese instante se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras y pronto las figuras de Harry y Ron aparecieron. Los dos lucían muy cansados, aunque Harry lucía más soñoliento que el pelirrojo. La señora Weasley los saludó y les dijo que les prepararía el desayuno de inmediato. El señor Weasley miró a su esposa advirtiéndole que no metiera la pata preguntándole a su hijo qué había pasado con Hermione y después de preguntarles cómo habían amanecido, subió a dormir un poco más.

Ron se sentó en el sofá sin decir nada y Harry le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Ginny. La pelirroja lo imitó y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Harry saludó a Ginny y ella a los dos, pero Ron no respondió. Parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

-¿Cómo durmieron? – preguntó la pelirroja tratando de animar el ambiente – Me parece extraño que estén despiertos un domingo tan temprano.

-No muy bien – contestó Harry – Bueno, pues… No podíamos conciliar el sueño y decidimos bajar porque no teníamos nada qué hacer.

-¡El desayuno está listo! – anunció la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

Se sentaron y tuvieron la grata sorpresa de ver un plato lleno de tostadas y algunos huevos fritos con tocino en una fuente. Harry se sirvió agradeciéndole a la señora Weasley mientras que Ron le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. La menor de los Weasley se sentó al lado de Ron para acompañarlos. Luego de unos segundos la mujer puso un jarro lleno de leche con chocolate y las tazas salieron flotando hasta llegar a los platitos de cada uno.

-Espero que les guste – dijo complacida – A Hermione le encantaron y me alegro, como tiene que hacer un viaje tan largo.

-¡Mamá! – chilló Ginny poniéndose de pie enojada - ¡Debías quedarte callada!

-Yo… - La señora Weasley se puso nerviosa – Lo siento mucho, en serio. Tú sabes que la lengua se me va un poco – agregó riendo – Mejor iré a ver cómo está su padre – Y subió prácticamente corriendo las escaleras.

Ginny volteó a ver a Ron. Su hermano no comía y tenía la mirada perdida. Juntó las manos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas. La pelirroja suspiró sabiendo que Ron estaba demasiado mal como para molestarse o gritarle, como hubiera hecho normalmente. Estaba controlando sus impulsos… Algo anormal en él.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó con voz grave.

-Se fue a su casa – respondió su hermana comprobando que su mirada era muy diferente a la usual – Partió hace unos minutos.

-¿Lo sabías? – Y miró a Harry.

-Bueno… - Se quedó en silencio pensando si en decirle o no la verdad, pero de tardó tanto que Ron supo que estaba al tanto con anterioridad.

El ambiente se hizo muy tenso. Prácticamente lo único que se escuchaba era el reloj de la pared y al sonido de Pig, la lechuza de Ron, ululando en el techo de la casa. Lo que más llamó la atención de Harry y Ginny fue que el pelirrojo apenas masticó dos veces la tostada y dejó el huevo frito con tocino intacto. En su rostro no se podía deducir en qué pensaba. Se veía muy serio, pero ni triste o enojado.

Ginny bajó la mirada y se levantó. No podía seguir allí porque sentía que su hermano podría explotar o se entristecería. Era demasiado para recién ser las siete y media de la mañana.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – Ron miró a su hermana, quien ya estaba cerca de la escalera. Ella no le hizo caso - ¡Ginevra, contéstame! – exigió bruscamente.

-Me dijiste que no me entrometiera en tu vida y que todo me sale mal… ¿Crees que me voy a dignar a dejar pasar eso? – Se giró – No me hables más. Te ofrecí mi ayuda, pero la rechazaste… No hablo con burros.

Harry observó cómo la pelirroja se perdía por las escaleras de caracol y luego miró de reojo a Ron. Su amigo bebía su taza de leche con chocolate en silencio. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, al igual que sus orejas. Estaba colérico y lo ocultaba, no muy bien, pero lo intentaba. Así que eso era lo que había pasado para que los dos no se hablaran en la reunión final del proyecto Corazón de Bruja. Los dos hermanos estaban peleados y en un momento nada conveniente para Ron.

**OoOoO**

Los gemelos habían dormido aquella noche en La Madriguera, pero se fueron después de almorzar. No podían quedarse más porque como era Navidad había mucho más público en la tienda. De todas formas irían cenar nuevamente para compartir con sus hermanos. Cuando se despidieron no lo hicieron con su típico espectáculo que sacaba risas y un reto de Molly Weasley. De alguna forma se habían enterado que Ron y Hermione habían terminado y entendieron que no era momento de bromas… En especial por la cara de culo que tenía su hermano menor.

Harry no lo estaba pasando muy bien. Era agradable que los señores Weasley fueran tan simpáticos y que se preocuparán de cómo se encontraba, pero el ánimo de Ron no era de los mejores. El pelirrojo llevaba toda la mañana en la cama argumentado que se sentía mal. Nadie se atrevió a decirle que era estúpido porque no estaba enfermo ni su madre fue capaz de entrar a obligarlo a levantarse. Le rompía el corazón ver a su hijo en ese estado. Nunca había visto a alguno de sus hijos tan triste y le preocupaba mucho. De hecho le estaba preparando un almuerzo especial.

No sabía en qué entretenerse. Si hubiera sido verano podría montar en su escoba, pero la idea no le era nada de atractiva al ver que nevaba cada segundo con más intensidad. Aburrido subió las escaleras pensando que algo divertido podría encontrar en alguno de los cuartos abandonados de Bill o Percy o Charlie… No entraría al de los gemelos. Después de escuchar la historia de Ginny en la cena no quería arriesgar su vida. Eso se lo dejaba a Voldemort cuando se enfrentaran.

-¿Quién es? – Alguien preguntó.

-Yo – contestó Harry sabiendo que la voz era de ella.

Vio una de las puertas abierta y se acercó. Asomó la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida veía la habitación de Ginny. Era de color violeta. Su cama era muy sencilla con algunos dibujos de animales en la madera. En el fondo había un escritorio desordenado y un librero lleno de libros de distintos tamaños y colores.

-Ah… Pensé que era papá – dijo al verlo algo sorprendida.

Volvió a concentrarse en su libro algo incómoda. Después de unos segundos vio que él aún seguía allí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… Sólo veía tu cuarto – dijo avergonzándose – No quiero darte lata. Me voy.

-¡Oye, no, quédate! – gritó demasiado emocionada y Harry se giró confundido, aunque sonriendo – O sea, digo… Quédate, si quieres – dijo adoptando un tono calmado – Supongo que no tienes nada que hacer con mi hermano así. ¿Muy aburrido?

-Mucho, para serte sincero – respondió entrando.

Caminó hasta llegar a la cama junto a la de Ginny. Suponía que esa era la de Hermione, ya que la pelirroja se encontraba encima de la que tenía dibujos de animales leyendo boca abajo.

-Si estuvieran Fred y George lo pasarías bien… ¡Son lo mejor!

-Lástima que se hayan ido – Aunque no lo lamentaba mucho. Les estaba yendo excelente en el negocio y era muy gratificante ver que les iba tan bien – Una pregunta que siempre he querido hacerte… ¿Quiénes son tus hermanos favoritos?

Cerró su libro y lo miró pensativa.

-¿Tanto se nota que son los gemelos? – Rió divertida – La verdad ellos… Siempre me han dejado participar en sus travesuras y experimentos. Me toman mucho en cuenta y no hacen diferencias porque soy la niñita de la familia – explicó – Aunque Ron también lo es. Somos los menores y jugábamos juntos, comíamos juntos, dormíamos juntos, íbamos al baño juntos, vomitábamos juntos…

-Ya entendí el punto – dijo Harry riendo.

-Sólo que ahora no es el mejor de los días en la relación que tenemos.

-¿Por qué pelearon?

Le explicó brevemente lo que había pasado hace dos días en Hogwarts. Obviamente omitió el detalle de saber que ayudaba a Ron pensando más en Hermione que él… Aunque estaba pensando que Hermione no merecía ayuda. Es decir, que siempre pensó que el culpable de todo era su hermano y por eso pensaba mucho más en lo que sentiría Hermione si llegaban a terminar. Pero era muy diferente ahora. Ella había huido y, por lo que había visto, Ron estaba actuando maduramente frente a la situación.

-¿Y todavía intentarás juntarlos? – preguntó sacándose las zapatillas y sentándose con las piernas flexionadas en la cama.

-Tal vez… No sé – dijo exasperada – Me gustaría que volvieran a estar juntos, pero no creo que sea lo mejor. Los dos están hechos un desastre ahora. Hermione es tan irracional. Por primera vez en su vida ha cometido el error de su vida… Quizás sea bueno que me meta en medio y traté de conciliarlos.

-¡Respuesta errónea! – dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de amor para decirme eso?

-Parece que más que usted, Weasley – Sonrió humildemente – Es como si intentaran juntarnos a nosotros. ¿No sería una locura? Piensa que al día siguiente de la fiesta Hermione hubiera jugado a casamentera… Sería peor, mucho peor. Es mejor que la tormenta pase y después ellos mismos verán qué hacer con sus vidas.

Ella lo observó asombrada. No sabía que Harry pensara eso, ya que, en efecto, era lo correcto. Siempre pensó que para él el amor era algo demasiado complicado y no quería ni meditar sobre ello.

-Por primera vez en tu vida aceptaré que tienes razón, Potter – dijo hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

-Ni que siempre dijera idioteces… Siempre tengo la razón.

-Oh, entonces mejor me callo porque Harry Potter siempre tiene la razón. Él nunca se equivoca – comentó riéndose.

-¡Ginny, ven a ayudarme con el almuerzo! – La voz de la señora Weasley se escuchó desde abajo.

La pelirroja murmurando algo como: _"Odio ser mujer y tener que perder mi tiempo en aumentar el machismo"_ se levantó y se acomodó su cabello desordenado. Miró a Harry, quien estaba sonriendo por lo que había dicho, y le dijo:

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí hasta el almuerzo… Puedes leer o sacar algunos de mis manuales de Quidditch. Hay algunos artículos de broma debajo de mi cama.

-¿No te molestaría que me quede solo en tu cuarto?

-Supongo que no eres un ladrón, porque sino dime si quieres que te recomiendo alguna marca de tampones o pastillas para los dolores menstruales – dijo riendo.

-¡Qué asco! - se quejó haciendo una mueca – No deberías haberme dicho eso…

-Entonces no tengo ningún problema en que te quedes en mi cuarto, ya que si hurgas mucho te encontrarás con desagradables sorpresas – Y se fue.

Harry agarró un libro y se dedicó a leerlo. Se trataba de un niño que quería ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch, pero no podía por recursos económicos. Mientras crecía iba haciendo muchos amigos y hasta una novia… ¿La historia demasiado conocida? Harry pensó que los problemas de Ron y Hermione lo perseguían hasta en los libros.

**OoOoO**

Ya era 24 de diciembre. Bill y Fleur habían llegado para cenar. Harry vio que Bill estaba mucho mejor desde la última vez que lo había visto en el verano, aunque se notaba que nunca podría volver a ser normal. Aún tenía unas marcas en las manos y el pelo le crecía más rápido, además que comía carne como si fuera su último día en la tierra. Tenía algunas secuelas de la mordida, pero nada muy grave que afectara su vida de recién casado con Fleur Delacour.

La señora Weasley se había esforzado mucho para tener una gran cena navideña. En la mesa había una gran bandeja con un pavo suculento y muchas fuentes con papas, tomates, lechuga, brócoli, puré de manzana y más. También el señor Weasley se vio obligado por su mujer a sacar los cubiertos de plata para que todo fuera perfecto. Los gemelos se preguntaron si eran robados o si su papá tenía algunas "conexiones" porque jamás habían visto aquellos cubiertos. Por supuesto que nunca los habían visto, ya que esos cubiertos eran de la tatarabuela de Arthur Weasley y sólo se usaban en ocasiones muy especiales. Era lo único fino y caro que tenían como posesión familiar.

-¿Conexiones cómo de qué tipo? – preguntó la señora Weasley sirviéndose otro trozo de pavo.

-Bueno… Tú sabes, mamá. Aquellas conexiones donde la pastillita azul es muy famosa y-

-¡Fred Weasley, no hables disparates!

-Podría pasar en la vida real – dijo George mientras que todos reían, menos la señora Weasley.

-No te enojes con ellos, mamá – le pidió Bill tratando de sonar serio – Son aún unos niños y no saben lo que dicen. Además es navidad. Debemos estar felices y unidos.

-Ese es el problema. Tienen 19 años y aún son unos niños.

-¡Mamá! – George negó con la cabeza e hizo que lloraba en los hombros de Fred - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Somos unos adultos responsables y maduros que pueden tener una vida completamente normal.

-Ni siquiera saben cómo prepararse un té – dijo Ginny riendo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, hermanita - respondieron los gemelos irónicamente.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablarle a Ron. El pelirrojo no había abierto la boca desde que saludó a sus hermanos y Fleur. Era extraño ver que no comía como siempre lo hacía y que apenas le dirigiera la mirada a los presentes. Todos notaban lo triste que se encontraba y lo mejor era dejarlo solo hasta que se recuperara, además pensaban que se trataba de sólo una pelea entre él y Hermione. Sólo Harry y Ginny sabían con certeza que no era algo efímero, sino que duraría por mucho más.

Mientras el postre era servido por la señora Weasley con ayuda de Fleur, la conversación comenzó a tornarse un poco más seria. El tema de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado marcó la pauta de la noche. La prisión de Azkaban estaba muy desprotegida sin los dementotes cuidándola, por lo que no servía de mucho arrestar a mortífagos ni aliados de Voldemort porque escapaban en cuestión de horas. El ministerio de magia estaba abarrotado de gente, papeles por todos lados y de aurors principiantes. No había seguridad en ningún sitio y ya casi era imposible poder comentar con la vendedora de alguna tienda cualquier evento… No se sabía si era perteneciente al Lado Oscuro o si estaba bajo alguna maldición que la controlara.

Se fueron a sentar al living. Ginny trajo unas tacitas con café para quienes quisieran. La conversación seguía. Incluso Harry preguntaba de vez en cuando y los gemelos opinaban sobre las medidas tomadas por el ministerio. El único que permanecía en silencio era Ron. No escuchaba la conversación, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Cuando su hermana llegó de la cocina se puso de pie y le pidió que hablaran. Todos miraron algo sorprendidos que Ron hiciera algo más que quedarse en silencio mientras que Ginny sólo asintió. Subieron sin hablarse. Ron mantenía la mirada en el techo donde se apreciaban los muérdagos que habían colocado los gemelos a su llegada. Entraron al cuarto de ella, ya que era el más cercano.

-Ginny… - dijo Ron sentándose en la cama de su hermana – Se me hace difícil esto…

-Dilo rápido – Ella lo miró fríamente – Quedó muy claro que sólo me meto en los asuntos de los demás. ¿Quieres agregar algo al discurso de idioteces que me dijiste?

-Te quería pedir disculpas. Sé que me excedí un poco en Hogwarts y que dije muchas cosas que no son ciertas – Miró el techo tratando de evadir la mirada de Ginny – Eres mi hermana y debo quererte…

-Di de nuevo aquellas palabras para que queden grabadas en mi memoria – le pidió sonriendo.

-Discúlpame, por favor.

-¡Ay, burrito! – chilló alegre y abrazó a Ron - ¡Sabía que no podrías vivir tanto tiempo sabiendo que te odiaba!

-Suéltame ahora o sino sufrirás las consecuencias – le exigió. Ginny lo soltó – No necesito que me quieras tanto… La culpa es de todo este espíritu navideño. Me obligó a quedar bien contigo.

Se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-Bueno… Yo también te debo una disculpas – dijo tímidamente – Es verdad que siempre pensé más en lo que pasara con Hermione. Estoy acostumbrada a que tú seas quien echa todo a perder y el causante de los problemas… Pero debo aceptar que ahora te apoyó más a ti – explicó preguntándose cómo era posible que le encontrara la razón al desquiciado y burro de Ron – Podrían haber solucionado todo desde un principio. Hermione partió mintiendo sobre Graham, luego tú empezaste a ponerte como loco con esto de Corazón de Bruja...

-¿Sabías lo de Graham? – preguntó impresionado - ¡Tenemos la misma sangre por nuestras venas y no me dijiste!

-Ay, soy amiga de Hermione. Obvio que estaba involucrada.

-¡Dime qué hacían!

-Oye, ella nunca te engañó. Tenía algunos problemas porque podría ser que descubrieran que había tenido algo con él y debía solucionarlos… Hermione te quiere, burro. No pienses mal de ella – dijo con lentitud.

El silencio reinó desde aquel momento. Abajo se escuchaba como la señora Weasley retaba a los gemelos, quienes cantaban desafinadamente un villancico de navidad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Ginny dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron.

-No sé… Creo saber que puedo hacer, pero… Quizás deba recuperarla o quizás deba dejarla ir. No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Yo la quiero y ella a mí, mas el problema no es ése. Cada uno quiere ir por un lado diferente en la vida y ya no nos tenemos confianza. Ni siquiera nos pasan cosas… - Volteó a verla - ¿Te imaginas lo que es estar cerca de Hermione y no tener la necesidad de besarla? No necesito tenerla cerca ni tomarle la mano. A ella le pasa lo mismo… No le produzco nada.

-Seré honesta – Respiró hondamente y exhaló – Producirle nada, nada, nada… No. Le produces algo, pero comparado con el inmenso amor y calentura de antes, eso no es nada. ¿Sabes por qué está pasando? Los lazos de confianza se rompieron. Cada uno hizo que desconfiara del otro y eso se puede arreglar, con tiempo.

Por primera vez en su vida había escuchado que Ginny decía algo cuerdo. Siempre peleando o haciéndose bromas, pero jamás hablaban de temas un poco más profundos y es por eso que a Ron le sorprendía escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de su hermana menor. Le parecía muy lejano el día en que le propuso que se hiciera pasar por el novio de Hermione.

-Gracias – le dijo y se movió para que ella dejara de reposar su cabeza en su hombro – Tengo que hacer algo ahora.

-¿Es eso que crees que puedes hacer?

-Sí – asintió – Al menos es lo único que tengo claro.

-Suerte. Yo bajaré y diré que algo te cayó mal de la cena y ahora te estás yendo por el sanitario – Ron torció los ojos pensando que Ginny jamás iba a cambiar y se fue.

La pelirroja bajó y todos la miraron expectantes. Ginny simplemente dijo que solucionó un pequeño problema con Ron, pero que él no tenía ánimos para volver, así que se había ido a dormir. Nadie le preguntó más y trataron de seguir con la agradable velada navideña.

Bill y Fleur no se fueron hasta pasada la media noche. Prometieron volver a almorzar y dejaron en el árbol los regalos para que los abrieran en la mañana. El señor Weasley les pasó también sus regalos. Los gemelos también se fueron prometiendo que vendrían a molestar muy temprano en la mañana para sabotear los regalos que recibiera Harry. Después de un reto de su madre, se fueron de La Madriguera.

Las instrucciones de la señora Weasley fueron claras: A la cama y en la mañana podían bajar a abrir los regalos. También le pidió a Harry ver si Ron se encontraba bien. Le preocupaba mucho cómo estaba su hijo.

Harry se despidió de los señores Weasley y subió. Detrás de él venía Ginny. El chico llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Ron y por unos instantes observó que unos escalones más abajo la pelirroja cerraba su puerta. Sin decir nada entró y comprobó que Ron no se encontraba en la cama. ¿Dónde podría estar? Eso significaba que Ginny había mentido o Ron le había mentido a Ginny. También se dio cuenta que el tintero y la pluma del escritorio no estaban. Sería demasiado loco mandar una carta a la una de la madrugada, pensó Harry sacándose el suéter para ponerse su pijama.

Antes de acostarse abrió su baúl para ver los regalos que había comprado para los Weasley. Pensó que sería mejor dejarlos bajo el árbol en la mañana, ya que tenía algo de sueño y prefería dormir antes de bajar a dejarlos. Se fijo especialmente en una caja pequeña envuelta en un papel rojo con rayas blancas. No sabía si dárselo. En realidad no se atrevía. ¿Para qué lo había comprado sabiendo que ya no quedaba nada entre ellos? Sabía que jamás se lo daría. Era un desperdicio de dinero, aunque poco le importaba unos galleons más o menos. Lo que le importaba era el sentido que tenía el darle un presente de navidad, los sentimientos que eso involucraba.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos detrás de la puerta. Harry se asustó un poco y cerró el baúl rápidamente. Abrió y se encontró con Ginny.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó ella algo nerviosa.

-Claro… Aunque Ron no está – dijo abriendo totalmente la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que entrara - ¿Dónde está?

-Vi por mi ventana que perseguía a Pig en el jardín… Traía una carta en sus manos - contestó sin darle mucha importancia. Harry se preguntó qué hacía su amigo mandando una carta a esas horas – Seré breve, Potter.

-Dime – Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella.

-Te traje esto – Sacó de su bolsillo un paquete pequeño – Feliz navidad.

-Pero… En la mañana se abren los regalos – dijo confundido recibiendo el paquete.

-Lo sé, no soy idiota. Pero es que después de todos nuestros problemas, creí que era mejor dártelo personalmente y antes. Si estaba allí abajo, con los demás, bueno… Puede que todos piensen algo equivocado – Miró sus pantuflas – No creas que esto signifique que somos los mejores amigos del mundo. Es sólo una pequeña tregua de navidad.

Ginny hizo una seña con la mano y caminó hasta la puerta para irse, pero Harry le tomó el brazo deteniéndola. Ella lo miró confundida y Harry simplemente le dijo que se quedara quieta antes de dirigirse a su baúl y sacar la caja envuelta en papel rojo y rayas blancas.

-Yo también te compré algo – dijo y le pasó la cajita – No sabía si dártelo o no dadas las circunstancias, pero corresponde que te lo de. Espero que te guste.

-Gracias… Un lindo detalle de tu parte – agregó teniendo en sus manos torpemente la cajita.

-De nada.

Los dos se quedaron observando en la oscuridad. Les parecía extraño vivir esa situación tan incómoda y surrealista. En aquellas semanas se habían ignorado y poco a poco fueron llevándose mejor. Habían cambiado desde la noche de la fiesta, pero aún así podían apreciar que seguían teniendo una pequeña parte del pasado. Harry pudo ver a esa niña en la estación King Cross viendo como su hermano iba por primera vez a Hogwarts. Ginny vio en frente suyo al niño tímido preguntando cómo llegar al andén. Y rápidamente muchos pensamientos invadieron sus cabezas. Pensamientos que llevaban lo vivido en la Cámara de los Secretos, en el Departamento de los Misterios, el colosal beso cuando ella vino corriendo a él, como novios, cuando rompieron y las imágenes de este año… Todo se les vino encima.

-Me parece extraño estar aquí entregándote un regalo de navidad – dijo Ginny muy natural – Te dije que nunca más te hablaría.

-Las cosas han cambiado. ¿Aún sigues mal? – le preguntó haciendo alusión a su última pelea.

-No tanto… Tal vez… No lo sé – admitió encogiéndose de hombros – No he querido pensar en ello. ¿Y tú?

-Mi vida va como puede.

-Lo siento – murmuró guardando la cajita en el bolsillo de su bata. Harry la miró confundido – Estas semanas te he tratado pésimo… Es como si tuviéramos una guerra silenciosa. Y si de alguna forma te herí, te pido disculpas. Pero entiende que era la única forma de defenderme cuando seguimos siendo tan cercanos. Eres amigo de mi hermano, los dos vamos en Gryffindor, estamos en el equipo de Quidditch… Algo tenía que hacer.

-Lo sé. De hecho yo empecé a seguirte el juego porque querías guerra. También actúe muy mal – asintió entendiendo – Pero no debes pedirme disculpas porque ya pasó lo que debía pasar.

Ginny caminó hacia la puerta mientras él la seguía ansioso.

-Bueno, Potter. Es hora de ir a dormir – dijo sin mirarlo – Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Crees que estamos listos para volver a hablarnos como gente normal?

-Yo… - La pelirroja se puso en mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja - ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez mañana hablemos como buenos amigos que nunca apostaron para besarse ni fueron novios.

-O tal vez sea esto un producto del espíritu navideño, que nos ha logrado tener este momento de intimidad sólo por hoy.

-Lo que hace la navidad… - musitó pensativa.

-Feliz navidad, Ginny – Le abrió un poco más la puerta caballerosamente.

-Feliz navidad para ti también, Harry – dijo lanzándole una mirada agradecida.

Harry sonrió al escuchar su nombre viniendo de ella. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía –la primera fue cuando Ginny encaró a su hermano en la sala común por su actitud estúpida por el tema de Corazón de Bruja- y se sentía, incluso, más feliz que la primera. Debía ser porque ahora le decía directamente su nombre a su cara. Estaba contento. No sabía si lo había hecho sin haberse dado cuenta o si estaba conciente, y le daba lo mismo porque lo había dicho.

La pelirroja pensó que su nombre se escuchaba tan lindo viniendo de los labios de Harry y por un segundo se reprendió por aquel pensamiento tan idiota. Debía odiarlo, debía saber que jamás estaría con él. Y aún así no quería irse de ese lugar. Quería abrir el regalo de navidad que le había dado Harry y quería agradecérselo, quería seguir conversando… Quería estar con él un poco más. ¿Qué quería? No lo sabía, pero se dio cuenta que de algo estaba muy segura. Tan segura que lo iba a llevar a cabo en ese mismo instante.

No supieron si fue por causa del espíritu navideño o por las secuelas de esa extraña conversación de minutos antes. Tampoco si era debido a que habían sido novios alguna vez y siempre dicen "_Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan". _Quizás eso sea cierto. También podría ser porque justo en esa parte de la escalera había un muérdago sobre ellos. Y realmente no sabían cuáles eran las causas. Lo que sí sabían es que irían a disfrutar de eso. Es así como Harry Potter y Ginny Wesley se besaron en la víspera de navidad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Feliz navidad! Eso es lo primero de todo. Espero que la pasen muy bien con su familia (porque la navidad es una festividad para pasarla con la familia). Ésta época inspira los deseos de estar tranquilos consigo mismo y con los que te rodean. Es perfecta para resolver conflictos. Háganlo. Reconcíliense con los que valen la pena porque no hay nada más aburrido y triste que estar peleado con alguien a quien se quiere. ¡Feliz navidad!

Bien, este capítulo fue bastante navideño porque Ron y Ginny se reconciliación y Harry y Ginny… ¿De verdad e habrían reconciliado? Yo creo que sí. ¡Y se besaron! Oh, qué romántico. ¿Ven que no todo está mal en esta historia? El amor existe y da resultados. Da resultados cuando no hay más problemáticas. Eso pasó aquí.

También debo informar que como _gask_ me dijo en su review, no se pueden responder a través de la historia los reviews. Lo averigüé y es verdad. No quiero que me bloqueen mi cuenta, así que desde ya estoy borrando las respuestas de los reviews en todos mis fics. Sólo se pueden responder a través de la opción _reply_ de los que tienen cuenta en Lo siento, pero son las reglas. Aún así sepan que leo todos los reviews y les agradezco profundamente. ¡Además ya van mas de **500 reviews**! Y me siento súper feliz. En mi vida pensé tener tantos reviews… ¡Muchas gracias!

¿Algo más? Pues el fic ya va llegando a su fin. Estoy planificando cuántos capítulos más, pero les digo que más de 4 capítulos no le queda. Hablando de capítulos… ¿Quieren saber cuál es el plan de Ron? Pues en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán.

Espero sus reviews ansiosa para saber qué les pareció este capítulo. Ya saben, este fic es para ustedes.

Cuídense mucho y llénense del espíritu navideño, adiós!


	25. Mi todo y nada a la vez

Capítulo 25: 'Mi todo y nada a la vez'

Los gemelos comenzaron a reírse al ver que sus "regalitos" de navidad explotaron en la cara de Harry. Éste fue a lavarse la cara a la cocina y la señora Weasley comenzó a retarlos por décima vez en la mañana. Ginny sólo se reía y Ron revisaba el nuevo álbum de colección para guardar todos sus cromos.

-¿Te gustó? – le preguntó ella sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-Está increíble. Gracias.

-Genial… - Miró como Fred y George estaban más interesados en averiguar cuál era el regalo de Harry para sus padres – Supongo que me dirás por qué perseguías a Pig en la madrugada.

-Ah, me viste… Pues, para mandar una carta – dijo respondiendo la pregunta de su hermana.

-No, si era porque querías darle besitos a Pig… ¿Después vas por la tía Muriel?

-¡Cállate, fastidiosa! – replicó enrojeciendo – Le mandé una carta – dijo muy bajito.

Respiró profundo y se enderezó. No quería decirle todo a su hermana. Lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era tan raro que ni siquiera en la carta que le había mandado a Hermione. Después de la reconciliación que había tenido con Ginny, fue a escribirle una carta. No pensé mucho en qué escribirle porque todo se le vino a la mano en un instante. Ni siquiera las palabras pasaron por su mente porque no quería pensarlas, no quería reconocerlas, ni tampoco releyó la carta. La mandaría tal y como la había escrito en un principio.

-¿De verdad? – inquirió sorprendida – Vaya… ¿Y sientes que fue lo correcto?

La miró confundido por esa pregunta. La pregunta que se esperaba era '¿Y qué le escribiste?' y sin embargo le había preguntado si sentía que fue lo correcto. Sí, era lo correcto, según él. Su hermana no quería inmiscuirse en lo que sentía, sólo se preocupaba por lo que estaba haciendo. Ron sonrió y abrazó a su hermana conmovido por aquel detalle.

-Como has crecido… - comentó riendo – Sí, fue lo correcto. Quería hacerlo.

-Me alegro – También respondió el abrazo sonriendo – Seguramente fue lo mejor… Me gusta ver que sabes manejar este tema.

-Vaya, no sabía que ahora se llevarán tan bien – dijo el señor Weasley llegando con una taza de café - ¿Cuándo sucedió este milagro?

-Es que la reconciliación de ayer fue muy emotiva – Ginny tomó otro de los regalos debajo del árbol - ¡Regalos, regalos, regalos!

Siguieron abriendo los regalos. Harry llegó con la cara limpia. Le lanzó una mirada a Ginny y ella sólo le sonrió. Todos recibieron los típicos suéteres de la señora Weasley y se los pusieron al instante mientras se lo agradecían. Luego de unos quince minutos ya no quedaban más regalos que abrir. Los señores Weasley les dijeron que si querían desayuno, que todo estaba listo para que se lo hicieran y subieron a dormir un poco más.

-No creas que no nos dimos cuenta… - Fred se sentó a un lado de Harry.

-… que no le diste ningún regalo a nuestra hermanita… - George se sentó al lado de Ginny – Y que tú no le diste…

-… ningún regalo a Harry – completó Fred.

-Oh, qué inteligentes son – dijo la pelirroja riendo – Si quieren que le regale una bomba a ése idiota, pues díganmelo.

Harry la miró confundido. Ella sólo se alzó de hombros y dio a comprender que no sabía como actuar, más que seguir con la actitud de "Harry Potter no existe".

-Oigan – Ron se puso de pie - ¿No quieren desayunar? – preguntó lanzándole una mirada a Harry y Ginny – Ahora.

-Yo… Lo siento, pero tengo que llevar mis regalos de navidad a mi cuarto y luego alimentar a Arnold – Se puso de pie y tomó su pila de regalos - ¡Nos vemos después!

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Los gemelos dijeron que debían ver cómo iba un experimento, así que también subieron. Harry ordenó sus regalos y le preguntó a Ron qué le pasaba que lo miraba como si hubiera matado a alguien. El pelirrojo simplemente le dijo que tenían que hablar seriamente y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Harry lo siguió sin muchas ganas. Cada uno se preparo unas tostadas y leche caliente. Ron sacó de un tazón unas galletas de jengibre que su madre había hecho. Masticó una y apuntó a su amigo como si fuera un criminal.

-Dime ahora mismo qué pasa entre tú y mi hermana – le exigió amenazadoramente.

-Mmm… Para tu información, no pasa nada entre Weasley y yo. Sólo que es tu hermana y tengo que estar en la misma casa que ella – Bebió un poco de leche aparentando estar tranquilo.

-No me ocultes nada, Harry. Lo siento, pero noté cómo se miraban… - dijo sacando una tostada – Y ahora me dirás qué pasó.

-¿Ocultándose algo? Por favor – Rió y se untó mantequilla en una tostada – En cambio, tú… Mandando una carta en la madrugada. Eso es algo que se oculta. Me pregunto a quién le escribiste a esas horas.

Sonrió y tomó una silla y se sentó. Ya sabía qué iba a hacer.

-Te lo diré – Harry se dispuso a escuchar – Si es que me dices qué pasó anoche entre tú y mi hermana.

-¿Cómo supiste que fue anoche?... Oh, mier…coles – Se tapó la boca y se dio cuenta que se había delatado.

-Listo, ahora mismo me vas a decir.

**OoOoO**

Terminó de darle sus proteínas a Arnold y se sentó en su cama a acariciarlo. Suspiró pensando qué le estaba pasando con Harry. Primero lo odiaba y le daba la indiferencia, luego comenzó a llevarse un poquito mejor porque tendrían que pasar las vacaciones juntos y ahora… ¡Merlín, como le había gustado ese beso! Habían apostado para coquetearse mutuamente. No estaba correcto que se besaran, que sintieran cosas el uno por el otro. Debían odiarse, no hablarse nunca más. Y muy lejanamente podrían ser amigos. Pero…

Tomó la cajita que estaba encima de todos los papeles rasgados de los regalos y la abrió. Eran unos lindos zarcillos -aros, aretes- pequeños. Podría decirse que eran unas perlas, pero de color celeste.

-¿Y si vuelvo a estar con Harry? – Dejó la cajita en el suelo y alzó a Arnold - ¿Qué dices tú? – Él _Plimpy Puff_ sólo hizo unos sonidos y le lamió la mano – Tú sólo necesitas comida y eres feliz…

Se levantó dispuesta a desayunar, pero primero iba a vestirse. Sacó un poco de ropa y la dejó en la cama que era de Hermione. Negó con la cabeza pensando que esos dos cometían un enorme error. Se estaba sacando el pijama cuando se fijó que en su escritorio había un pergamino muy bien enrollado y vio que las cortinas se movían un poco. Las corrió y la ventana estaba abierta. La cerró y tomó el pergamino preguntándose quién se lo habría escrito. El pergamino estaba atado en una cinta y ésta traía un papelito.

_Revista 'Corazón de Bruja'_

_528, Upper Street, Londres, Reino Unido_

_Casilla 150-12865_

Apretó los puños y murmurando barbaridades desenrolló el pergamino. En él le deseaban una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, además le daban nuevamente las gracias por haber participado en el proyecto de la revista que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts y le adjuntaban las fotografías a color de su sesión.

Ginny vio que al final del pergamino estaban dos papeles enrollados. ¡Eran las fotografías! Ahora las cámaras mágicas tomaban fotos a colores y que se movían. En una aparecía sonriendo con su escoba con la mano en la cintura y en otra guiñaba un ojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Volvió a tomar en pergamino y leyó que el 2 de enero sería lanzando el ejemplar de la revista con el proyecto. Después le volvían a dar las gracias y decían un par de cosas sin mucha importancia.

**OoOoO**

-Y la besé.

-¿La besaste?

-Bueno… Nos besamos.

Terminó su leche y apartó el plato donde le quedaban dos tostadas. Harry tragó saliva con miedo. Tenía la misma actitud calmada que cuando habló por última vez con Hermione en la cocina, pero pareciera que el cualquier momento fuera a explotar. Y la principal víctima sería el "Niño Que Vivió".

-¡Es mi hermana, depravado! Mira, tuve que aguantar que apostaras para tenerla a tus en tres meses y que le coquetearas, pervertido…

-¡Oye! Tú estuviste de acuerdo. Nunca escuché algún reclamo de tu parte – replicó Harry frunciendo ceño.

-Bueno, está bien… Pero se hicieron mucho daño y ahora vienen con que se besaron. ¿Te das cuenta que estás jugando con fuego? No es bueno remover el pasado, amigo – dijo seriamente – A menos que estés totalmente seguro que lo que sientes es más fuerte que el daño que se han hecho.

-¿Y quién dice que estoy jugando con Ginny? – preguntó no muy seguro – Tal vez esto signifiqué que debemos estar juntos.

Dejando de lado tosa su rabia de hermano protector, sabía que hablaba en serio. En un principio la idea de la apuesta fue para estar con su hermana de nuevo. Harry no era del tipo de hombres que jugarán con las mujeres –y menos con Ginny-, pero era algo extraño e incluso apresurado que después de todos sus problemas volvieran a estar juntos. Una cosa era que se quisieran y otra muy diferente es que era el momento adecuado para ponerle fin a su etapa de odio-indiferencia. Aún así no quería verlos sufrir. Recordó como su hermana corrió a sus brazos cuando volvió de hablar con él aquella noche y como Harry tenía una actitud de alma en pena.

Se acomodó en la silla y tomó el cuchillo lleno de mantequilla. Apuntó a Harry con él.

-¿Quieres a mi hermana?

-Sí – respondió Harry sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Esto va en serio?

-Sí… Ron, baja el cuchillo, por favor – le pidió alzando las manos como si lo estuvieran apuntando con una pistola.

-¿Hay alguna apuesta de la que no me haya enterado?

-No… Ninguna.

-Bien – Bajó el cuchillo con lentitud – Si en menos de 24 horas no hablas con Ginny y llegan a establecer qué son, te prohibiré hablarle, tocarla, verla ni mucho menos besarla. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, depravado.

-¡Ay, Ron! – Harry rió contento – Te juro que te abrazaría, pero… - Extendió los brazos dudoso si abrazarlo o no.

-No, no, no… Con un gracias está bien. Suficiente tengo con tu historia de "casi me violo a tu hermana" por hoy. ¡Es navidad y me vienes con esto! Lindo regalito que me diste.

-¿No te gustó el talonario lleno de descuentos y regalos en Honeydukes?

-Por supuesto que sí. Sabes que adoro las golosinas – Se levantó – Me refiero a tu inocente anécdota… Ya sabes, si mañana a las nueve de la mañana no me dicen que son algo como novios; anda despidiéndote de tus días libres para conquistar a mi hermana menor.

Ron se fue y Harry terminó de engullir las galletas de navidad que quedaban en el tazón. Ahora debía pensar en la forma más inteligente para hablar con Ginny. De repente se acordó que la parte del trato era que Ron le dijera por qué mandaba una carta a altas horas de la madrugada. Escuchó una puerta que se cerraba y supuso que su amigo ya debía estar durmiendo de nuevo… Recientemente se la pasaba durmiendo o solo. Todo por Hermione.

**OoOoO**

Bajó y se encontró con su mamá que lavaba los trastes sucios. Su madre le pidió que la ayudara, así que Ginny tomó un paño y empezó a secar los platos y tazas. Molly Weasley sonrió agradecida y dejó de lavar por unos momentos para ver cómo iba el almuerzo. Su varita hacía un muy buen trabajo encantando el cucharón para que revolviera la salsa.

-¿Qué has sabido de Hermione? – preguntó lanzando una mirada a la escalera, por si Ron andaba por allí.

-Nada. No sé si escribirle… Pero debe estar bien – contestó pensativa – Ya te dije que no hay que preocuparse. Ellos van a estar bien. Vas a ver que en menos de lo que pienses ya estarán juntos.

-Es que me preocupan. Tu hermano se ve tan decaído y Hermione se fue tan triste. Espero que pronto pase – dijo tratando de mantenerse positiva – Es increíble que hayan peleado cerca de la navidad…

-Ni que tuviera que fijarme en el calendario para relacionarme con la gente – Bufó.

Harry llegó a la cocina y las saludó. La señora Weasley le preguntó si se le ofrecía algo, pero él dijo que se encontraba bien. Se sentó cerca de la mesa y miró a Ginny. Ella estaba dándola la espalda, así que no sabía qué hacía él.

-¿Te llegó la carta de la revista? – preguntó Ginny mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Él asintió – En las fotos me veía tan bien… Mamá, deberías verlas. Te juro que parezco modelo. Eligieron las mejores.

-Eso es grandioso, hija mía – Su madre sonrió – Después me las muestras. ¿Y cómo estaban tus fotos, Harry?

-Bien… Debo admitir que me veo bastante bien.

-Ay, él, el gran Potter. ¿Bastante bien o atractivo?

-Ginny… - dijo la señora Weasley – No digas esas cosas, por favor. Soy tu madre. Además que a Harry pueden molestarle.

-No hay problema, señora – Harry se levantó – De hecho quiero hablar un momento contigo, Ginny.

-Vale… - asintió y miró a su mamá. Ella sonrió - ¿Quieres ir a otro sitio?

-Sí, por favor.

Llegaron a la sala. Harry pensó que ese lugar era muy público y miró por la ventana el jardín. Sería ideal que pudiera conversar afuera, pero hacía mucho frío. Así que rogándole a Merlín que los gemelos, el señor Weasley y la señora Weasley tuvieran mejores cosas que hacer, encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el suelo, muy cerca de ella. Ginny lo imitó y le preguntó qué pasaba.

-¿Qué somos? – Le tomó la mano – Me refiero a si somos novios, somos amigos con ventaja…

-No sé – respondió tranquilamente – De alguna forma siento que lo que pasó ayer fue un impulso, pero algo que también quería. ¿No sientes que estamos haciendo lo correcto? Sé que puede parecer apresurado y hasta loco si alguien supiera lo que hicimos – Tensó su rostro al pensar en Ron, pero ella no se dio cuenta – Y aún así no lo es. Ya estoy bien. Entendí nuestro problema y hasta lo superamos… Si es que la conversación de la madrugada fue en serio.

-Por supuesto que lo fue y…

Miró su boca mientras hablaba y quería besarlo. ¡Oh, no! Debía controlarse. Respiró acompasadamente para calmarse, pero eso no le funcionó para nada. Luego trató de ver lo lindo que estaba el árbol de navidad… Harry se acercó un poco a ella. ¡Por favor, que se alejara! Estaban hablando de algo serio; sus sentimientos estaban involucrados y no podía dejar de pensar en más que "profundizar" su relación. Ni que fuera un animal en celo. ¡Debía controlarse! Y no lo hacía, no lo lograba.

-… es por eso que…

-Mira, Harry – dijo despejando su mente de todas aquellas ganas y pensando claramente – Ser amigos con ventaja es idiota. Fuimos novios, terminamos, apostamos, nos conquistamos, nos odiamos y ahora nos volvemos a amar. Hay que definir algo de forma seria y definitiva, porque sino nos haríamos daño teniendo algo que no sea sólido… Hay que tomar en cuenta nuestros sentimientos ahora.

-Lo sé. Antes no lo hicimos – asintió.

-Estábamos jugando el uno con el otro, entonces…

Ahora se daba cuenta que era un hombre. Quería fijarse en sus hermosos, en sus pecas; pero su mirada bajaba y bajaba hasta llegar a su boca y su cuerpo. ¡Mierda! Estaba muy bien como un ermitaño hostil y ahora volvía a caer en su pelirroja debilidad. La adoraba, la quería y lo tentaba. Era mucho más fácil fingir que no le interesaba, no hablarle, gritarle en las reuniones del equipo de Quidditch… Pero era muy difícil resistirse. ¡Maldita apuesta, maldito Ron, maldita navidad! Sí, la navidad era la culpable de todo.

-… es por eso que no haré ninguna estupidez más. Adiós apuestas y ciertamente, adiós Lavender – dijo riendo - ¿Qué dices?

-Digo lo mismo. No haré más idioteces – dijo asintiendo.

'_No lo beses. No lo beses'._

'_No la beses. No la beses'._

-Harry…

-¿Qué?

-No, nada – Se cruzó de brazos.

'_No lo beses, no lo beses, no lo beses'._

'_No la beses, no la beses, no la beses'._

Y se besaron.

**OoOoO**

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Era inútil esperar la respuesta de Hermione. Sería algo muy extraño que le devolviera la carta, así que no esperaba escuchar ningunas palabras como _'te amo'_ ni _'te odio'_. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se encontrarán en Hogwarts? Desde hacía unos minutos esa pregunta le rondaba la mente. No sabía si irían a hablarse o harían como si nada pasara… Lo peor sería tener que soportar las preguntas de los curiosos, porque quisiera o no se iba a enterar todo el colegio. Era increíble la capacidad de enterarse de las últimas noticias en menos de quince minutos y de no tener el criterio de quedarse callados. Nada más molestoso que preguntaran. Metían más leña al fuego causando un posible incendio.

Se dio media vuelta y quedó de espaldas. Miró el techo, pero los posters de sus jugadores favoritos no lo animaron mucho. Y ciertamente no lo animaba el hecho de la maldita revista Corazón de Bruja. Desearles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo cuando esos imbéciles hicieron de todo para conseguir jugosas historias que contar a sus lectoras. Agradecía que la entrevista la hubiera hecho después de "conversar" con Hermione. Habló coherencias, según él y no se dio aires de superioridad ni se creyó el papel de Ro-Ro.

Que el ejemplar de la revista fuera lanzado justo el día que volvían a Hogwarts no era nada bueno. Eso dificultaría aún más su tormentosa relación con su… novia. Bueno, con Hermione. No eran novios, al parecer.

Por primera vez en su vida no tenía ganas de comer ni de jugar Quidditch. Se sentía decaído y lo único que podía hacer era recostarse en su cama a divagar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo –a lo cual llegó que los cangrejos no son inmortales- y de la maldita vida. Maldita porque si te pasan muchas cosas buenas, después se te vienen millones de cosas malas para nublarte el panorama.

Todo había empezado por un juego, una mentira y se transformó en realidad. Pensaba que había olvidado a Hermione, pero al estar con ella una parte despertó en él. Una parte de su pasado que estaba muy dormida, esperando el momento para despertar y causar estragos con su vida. Quizás a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

_-Me gustaba mucho más el Ron de antes… Me gustaba que jugaras al ajedrez todos los días, que a veces te molestaras porque Krum me seguía, que me dedicaras miradas tiernas y que te preocuparas de Harry y de mí como si fuéramos los únicos seres en la tierra _– Esas fueron unas de las últimas palabras que le dijo Hermione antes de irse.

Antes su vida era para sus amigos. Ayudar a Harry a descifrar las extrañas cosas que pasaban, a contradecir a Hermione, a estar con ellos, a hacerlos reír, a defenderlos de los comentarios del hurón de Malfoy; todo por ellos. Y ahora era diferente. Su vida era para él mismo. Era una vida vacía. A él también le caía mejor el Ron de antes, ése Ron que ahora esperaba tranquilo ser el presente.

Se levantó y pensó que era suficientes lamentaciones. Siempre se daba vuelta en las mismas ideas y terminaba en las mismas conclusiones. Necesitaba distraerse y por algo tenía a Harry en su casa. Su amigo podría ayudarlo a despejar un poco la mente.

Bajó las escaleras de caracol con mucha tranquilidad. Percibió el suave aroma de carne asada proveniente de la cocina y alabó a su madre por ser tan buena cocinera. Se pregunto en dónde estaba Harry y vio que en la cocina sólo estaba su mamá. Se giró para ver si en la sala estaba y se encontró con la agradable vista de su mejor amiga y su hermana besándose junto al árbol de navidad.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para no lanzarse a gritarles. Pro primera vez en su vida tuvo que toser como lo hacía la vieja sapo de Dolores Umbridge para llamar su atención.

Harry y Ginny se separaron al instante y lo miraron casi asustados. La pelirroja se puso de pie y miró confundida a Harry. Él simplemente se aclaró la garganta y habló de forma defensiva:

-Para que sepas, somos novios… Así que si quieres pegarme… - Ginny puso una cara de asombro moduló algo así como: "¿Somos novios?" – Sí, novios. ¿Aceptas?

-Claro – asintió contenta.

-No me digas que acabaste de pedirle que fuera tu novia – dijo Ron poniendo una mano en su frente – Son una vergüenza.

-¿Me vas a matar? – inquirió el pelinegro curioso.

-No… Sabía que ibas a hablar con Ginny. Todavía tienes algo de hombría, amigo – Se acercó y pasó un brazo por el hombro de su hermana – Los felicito.

-Ay, Ron, últimamente estás tan amable y diferente. Hermione verá que eres muy maduro – comentó Ginny sonriendo.

-La única condición que les pongo es que no se besuqueen en mi presencia. Me recuerda mi patético estado amoroso y me da asco – les advirtió – ¿Lo van a hacer público? Lo suyo, quiero decir.

-No iré corriendo a Corazón de Bruja para divulgarlo – Harry se sentó en el sofá – Creo que hay que decírselo a tus papás y hermanos… Y si en Hogwarts llegan a saber, problema de ellos.

-Interesante – musitó Ron.

-Esta mañana no me dijiste por qué ibas persiguiendo a Pig en la madrugada… Creo que es el momento adecuado para que me confieses esto.

-No quiero explicarlo. Es una larga historia – Se sentó a su lado – Hermana querida, te doy permiso para que procedas y le digas a tu noviecito.

-¿Ginny sabía? – preguntó mientras ella se sentaba en suelo al frente de ellos.

-Bueno… Soy el apoyo femenino en la vida de mi hermano. En fin. Lo que pasa es que… - Y contó lo de la carta a Hermione.

**OoOoO**

-Vamos a la casa de tu tío a almorzar. En una hora más quiero que estés en la sala – le dijo su padre antes de irse – Espero que cambies esa cara y demuestres alegría. Es navidad y pareciera que fuera un funeral.

-Está bien. Me arreglaré ahora – Caminó al clóset y sacó algo de ropa - ¿Me puedes dejar sola, por favor? – pidió enojada.

Su padre sólo negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Hermione casi botó las puertas del clóset con un portazo y se cambió de ropa de muy mala gana. Quería quedarse en la casa, quería estar encerrada en su cuarto y no salir nunca más. Se sentía sucia, tarada y confundida. Confundida por pensar que había hecho lo correcto, pero se daba cuenta que había cometido un gran error al tomar decisiones tan impulsivas y llevaderas por sentimientos del momento. Se sentía muy culpable.

Desde que había llegado el día anterior a su casa lo había pasado horrible. Encerrada en su habitación leyendo y de vez en cuando su madre le preguntaba qué le pasaba. No le diría a su mamá lo que le ocurría, le tenía muy poca confianza. Y su padre brillaba en ausencia. Tenía turnos en la clínica y recién apareció en la mañana de hoy día, 25 de diciembre. ¿Un dentista tenía que hacer turnos? Como si alguien se fuera a morir por el dolor de un maldito diente lleno de caries. No la entendían y tampoco quería que la entendieran.

Con la ropa puesta, lanzó su pijama al escritorio con rabia. La carta cayó al suelo y se quedó observándola. Con esa carta dudaba mucho sobre su futuro con Ron. Salió de La Madriguera creyendo que habían terminado, pero ahora mantenía una esperanza… ¡Estaba hecha un lío! Y todo por esa maldita carta de Ron. Pero no podía negar que la carta no le hubiera gustado. Había despertado ese lado romántico y del –¿poco? O quizás inmenso- amor que le tenía a aquel pelirrojo.

Dejó la carta en el suelo y fue al baño a maquillarse. Sabía que sus ojeras y su palidez no pasarían desapercibida por sus familiares.

'_Hermione:_

_No sé cómo iniciar esta carta… Decirte 'Querida Hermione' sería cínico después de lo que pasó. 'Estimada Hermione' sonaría como si fueras una persona más en mi vida. Es por eso que inició por tu nombre._

_Y pensar que toda esta mierda empezó por un juego. Te ayudé cuando Malfoy quiso delatarte y tú me ayudaste a que ese séquito de locas me dejara tranquilo. Debo admitir que era un plan muy estúpido. Estúpido porque al final caímos en él. Supongo que siempre supiste que te había querido. Debo admitir que en el Baile de Navidad me di cuenta, pero no iba a decírtelo… Fui un idiota. Tú también me querías. Fuiste una idiota. Los dos lo fuimos y ahora lo estamos siendo. Lo estamos siendo porque analizando el por qué de nuestra ruptura me doy cuenta que los dos podríamos haberlo evitado. Lo sabes bien._

_Me mentiste sobre qué hacías con ese idiota de Graham. Me dejé cegar por el brillo de la aparente popularidad. Y dices que todo partió desde que vimos que nuestros caminos estaban dirigidos a lugares muy diferentes. Lo es. Tú eres inteligente y tu vida estará dedicada a lo académico; yo soy bueno en los deportes y me dedicaré al Quidditch. Esas dos cosas son incompatibles. Pero podríamos haber hecho el intento. Podríamos haberlo hecho y no darnos por vencidos de inmediato. Si de verdad nos queríamos tanto superaríamos esos obstáculos._

_Hablando de Graham… Ginny me explicó qué pasaba con él. Sí, estaba celoso. ¿Algún problema con eso? Celoso de ver que compartías un secreto con él y hasta me lo restregaras en la cara. ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaban en el Gran Comedor? Me restregaban en la cara que compartían algo que yo no sabía. Sí, estaba celoso. En el fondo nunca dudé que me estuvieras engañando con él. Nunca tuviste la confianza de decirme lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso no era asunto mío que casi fueran a expulsar a mi novia? Tenía derecho a saberlo, al menos. Sí, estaba celoso._

_Te pido disculpas por todo el daño que te he hecho. Actúe como un idiota, lo sé. Lo que has llorado, lamentado y sufrido por mí es lo que me obliga a decirte que de verdad lo siento mucho. Y no un lo siento vacío porque yo también sufro. Sufro por lo que estamos viviendo. Siento pena, lástima, rabia por haberte dejador ir, porque me dejaste ir, por no haber hecho tantas cosas que podríamos hacer, por no decirte todo lo que siento por tu y lo que sientes por mí. Hablo en presente. Lo sabes muy bien. Aún te quiero y tú a mí, de eso no cabe duda. Y eso de "no me produces nada" es porque me produces de todo. Aquella necesidad de abrazarte, de besarte, de tomarte la mano, de tenerte cerca siguen intactas. Lo que pasa es que ésta acumulación de sentimientos es demasiado fuerte y no me deja ver más allá. Aún te quiero, y mucho más de lo que imaginas. Te quiero a pesar de la desconfianza, te quiero a pensar de las peleas, te quiero a pesar de lo que nos dijimos y te quiero a pesar que ya no estás conmigo._

_Cuando supe que te habías ido sin decirme nada fue extraño. Sentí que me hacías falta y también me sentí aliviado porque no tendría que verte. No sé qué hubiera hecho si te viera la cara. Tal vez te gritaría, tal vez te besaría. Estaba enojado, triste y alegre. ¿Cómo es posible que sintiera todo aquello a la vez? Pensé que tendría serios problemas de bipolaridad, pero luego de una esclarecedora conversación con mi hermana, me di cuenta del por qué: Porque el amor es todo y nada. Es alegría, tristeza, rabia, confianza, entendimiento, celos y más. Y nada a la vez._

_No sé para qué te escribí esta carta… Pero era lo que quería hacer. Quería expresarte todo lo que siento por ti. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque aún siento que esto no ha terminado y no terminara. Esto es sólo un tropiezo. Sólo debemos encontrar aquella confianza que se nos escapó de las manos._

_Por ahora te dejo ir. Y no te dejo ir a la vez. Te dejaré ir lejos y para mí seguirás estando cerca…_

_Creo que nunca te lo dije antes, pero ahora lo diré: Eres mi todo y nada a la vez._

_Lejos y cerca de ti,_

_Ron Weasley'._

Mi todo y mi nada a la vez. Jamás le había dicho eso. Siempre era un te quiero o un te quiero mucho. Con esto le había dicho mucho más… Era decirle un te amo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, hola! Y cómo estuvo la navidad? Espero que bien. Si alguno se le pasó la mano con el copete –trago, alcohol, licor- o la comida, pues, recupérense porque se viene Año Nuevo y hay que estar preparados para ésta celebración.

¿Comentarios del capítulo? Con Harry y Ginny me dio una locura y dije "qué estén juntos y paren de hacer idioteces". Así que fui súper directa y lo resolví de la forma más… Adolescente? Que puede existir. Respecto a Ron y Hermione… Es claro que su separación es momentánea, porque hay muchas esperanzas. Además que la carta que Ron le mandó a Hermione es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa. Pensé cuál sería la carta más romántica, idílica, imposible que un hombre me podría mandar y se me vino a la idea esto… Muy irreal, lo sé. Casi falta un príncipe azul para completar la historia, pero es que siempre va a existir esa parte donde tratas de pensar que existe alguien sensible, romántico, confiable; perfecto para ti.

Aprovecho de promocionar un fic navideño que escribí que se llama 'Devolviendo favores'. Es un HG puro, no hay otras parejas involucradas (hice un posible RHr, por si quieren pensar que haya "algo" entre ellos) y tiene tres capítulos. Si quieren leerlo vayan a mi profile (clickeen arriba donde dice _Sirenita_) y luego bajen hasta llegar adonde están mis historias. Busquen 'Devolviendo favores' y eso… Léanla, por favor, si es que quieren, obvio (ni que los estuviera amenazando).

Millones de gracias por sus reviews, gente. Ustedes saben que sin ustedes no sería nada. Que el fic sigue adelante por ustedes… De verdad no saben cuánto les agradezco el apoyo, las lindas palabras, los buenos deseos y sus comentarios. Me ayudan mucho y no saben cuánto.

¿Próxima actualización? Lamentablemente no será hasta a mitades de enero 2007. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque estos últimos días del 2006 serán muy agitados por razones obvias (típicas juntas con amigos, familiares y miles de cosas antes del año nuevo) y porque el 2 de enero me voy a un campamento y vuelvo el 10 de enero. Así que no tendré tiempo de escribir, actualizar ni nada… Es por eso que ahora mismo les deseo un: ¡FELIZ Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2007!

Espero sus reviews, ya saben. No les cuesta nada decir unas cuantas palabras apretando el botoncito de abajo que dice _GO._ Los reviews me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en enero, adiós!


	26. Demasiadas dudas por nada

Capítulo 26: 'Demasiadas dudas por nada'

Al estar en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Ron le dijo a Harry si podría quedarse con él en un vagón. Ginny se ofreció a estar en el viaje con Hermione, por lo que el pelirrojo se fue feliz con su amigo. El viaje también había sido bastante triste, según Harry y Ginny. Ron no dejaba de hablar de lo hermoso que era el paisaje y Hermione prefirió leer el periódico. Lo único que sacó a la castaña de su trance fue el relato de Ginny sobre cómo había vuelto con Harry y los regalos que se dieron por navidad.

La llegada a Hogwarts fue lo más surrealista y extraño de la vida. La alegría de muchos por volver a reunirse con sus amigos contrastaba con la tristeza de muchos por saber que quedaba poco para los exámenes finales; en especial los de séptimo año, quienes vieron con terror que en pocos meses deberían dar los ÉXTASIS. También fue surrealista porque todos hablaban de dos cosas: Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley eran nuevamente novios y Ron Weasley estaba nuevamente disponible.

Harry y Ron fueron a dejar sus cosas al dormitorio de hombres mientras que Hermione y Ginny hicieron lo mismo.

-Gracias… - dijo la castaña sacando sus pantalones del baúl y guardándolos en uno de los cajones – Deberías ir con Harry. No querrás hacer esperar a tu novio.

-Me da lo mismo en estos momentos – Rió – Prefiero acompañarte.

-Ginny… Son casi la una de la tarde, el día no está para nada feo. Tienes cosas que hacer. No te preocupes por mí.

-Ya saqué todo de mi baúl y no sé qué más hacer – Se levantó y la ayudó sacando ropa del baúl – Quiero estar contigo. Mira, será difícil, lo sé, porque Ron está con Harry y Harry tendrá que ir de un lado a otro por ustedes… Así que mejor dejamos a Harry con mi hermanito y tú pasas tiempo con la adorable Ginny. ¿Te parece?

Hermione miró a su amiga muy agradecida y empezó a guardar sus cosas comentando lo hermoso que era el árbol de navidad y que era una lástima que lo fueran a sacar en la noche.

No quería presionarla y preguntarle más sobre el tema. Su amiga se veía bastante nerviosa de ni siquiera mencionar el nombre de su hermano y no podía hacer nada contra eso. Tenía que dejar que Hermione por sí sola le contará cómo se sentía y si veía que podrían reconciliarse pronto. Si mencionar que se moría de curiosidad por saber qué decía la carta de Ron. Podría comprobar lo emocional que era su hermano y hasta ayudar a su amiga a escribirle una romántica respuesta… Pero tenía que quedarse callada y no tocar el tema hasta que ella quisiera hacerlo. La paciencia apremiaba.

-… que serán mis últimos meses en Hogwarts – finalizó la castaña cerrando su clóset.

-Sí, será muy triste no tenerte el próximo año conmigo – dijo Ginny sólo escuchando las últimas palabras de su amiga.

Cerró su baúl y de una bolsita sacó unos pergaminos, plumas de repuesto y otras cosas sin mucha importancia. O eso creía Ginny. Observó que de la bolsa caía la pulsera que le había regalado Ron en su _mesversario_. La misma pulsera que dejó en la mesa mientras discutía con él en la cocina de La Madriguera antes de subir las escaleras y encerrarse en la habitación que compartía con Ginny. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y rápidamente Hermione tomó la pulsera y la metió en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar? – le preguntó sonriendo.

-Está bien.

Seguramente Ron se la mandó junto con la carta, pensó la pelirroja y se puso contenta porque Hermione la había traído. Eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido para la parejita del año.

**OoOoO**

_**Especial en Hogwarts¡Todos a montar sus escobas y a jugar!**_

_El Quidditch es uno de los deportes más populares de todo el mundo mágico y es uno de los pocos que les gusta tanto a hombres y mujeres. Es por eso que Corazón de Bruja ha querido indagar muchísimo más en este deporte, pero, del punto de vista adolescente._

_Nadie puede negar que cuando iba a la escuela, no fue nunca a un partido. Desde las escuelas públicas hasta los institutos privados tienen sus equipos y campeonatos. Es imposible zafarse del fanatismo que conlleva este famosísimo deporte. Para muchos ya es casi un estilo de vida y no sabrían qué hacer además de estudiar. Hay jugadores profesionales que jugaron desde que eran pequeños y pertenecían a los equipos de sus escuelas, así teniendo desde siempre el Quidditch en su vida (un ejemplo sería Oliver Word. ¿Quieres saber todos los detalles de su matrimonio con Melinda Rose? Pues anda a la sección "Corazones de estrellas", página 6, y sabrás todos los chismes amorosos de los famosos)._

_La prestigiosa revista Corazón de Bruja ha llevado a cabo un proyecto con la escuela británica Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¿De qué se trata esto? En Hogwarts hay cuatro equipos de Quidditch, uno por cada casa, y hemos seguido a cada uno de los integrantes de los cuatro equipos para saber cómo el la vida de un típico estudiante perteneciente a un equipo de Quidditch._

_¿Lista para saber más acerca de estos 49 muchachos? Pues, monta en tu escoba y a jugar._

Harry y Ron llegaron al Gran Comedor y en menos de dos segundos un grupo de chiquillas histéricas los rodearon. La gran mayoría les decía que los amaban, que eran sus ídolos y que eran lo mejor del mundo. Harry miró a Ron confundido y trató de apartar a todas aquellas enloquecidas, pero su intento fue inútil. Millones de manos les revolvían los cabellos, los abrazaban, les tironeaban sus uniformes y les acercaban revistas junto con plumas.

Ron tomó una de las revistas con mucha dificultad, ya que dos niñitas lo agarraban por la espalda y otra le daba besos en una mejilla. Vio que se trataba del Especial de Corazón de Bruja en Hogwarts. La página en la que estaba abierta la revista estaba una enorme foto de él sonriendo. Abajo había una pequeña reseña con sus datos personales y un fragmento escrito de la entrevista. Al lado había un recuadro que decía: _Para ver la entrevista completa, presiona aquí_. Más abajo las demás fotos y al final aparecían tres recuadros.

-¡Te juro que te amo, Ro-Ro, te amo! – gritó la niña pasándole una pluma - ¡Fírmamela, por favor!

-Yo… Bueno – asintió y le autografió la página en donde estaba todo sobre él – Aquí está – Iba a leer de qué se trataban los tres recuadros de al final de la página, pero la chiquilla le quitó la revista gritando como loca.

-Ay, te la firmó, pero déjame – le pidió Harry a otra niña que se lanzaba a sus pies – Dámela… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Gabriela – dijo lloriqueando – Me haces tan feliz, Harry Potter, tan feliz… ¡Gracias! – chilló cuando él le dio la revista firmada.

Así estuvieron por lo menos unos diez minutos. Autografiaron revistas hasta que les dolieron las manos y se dirigieron entre la multitud a almorzar. Muchas de las chicas de Gryffindor les aplaudían, silbaban y les ofrecían sus propios puestos; pero ellos siguieron hasta sus lugares habituales.

-No puedo creer que todo esto haya sido causado por una sola página – dijo Dean, una vez que se habían sentado, mientras venía una niña a pedirle que le autografiara su falda – Me encanta esto de ser famoso… Ahí tienes, linda – Ella sonrió y se fue feliz - ¿Se dan cuenta? Tenemos fama, somos reconocidos.

El almuerzo no fue para nada tranquilo. A cada rato venían niñas, y a veces muchachos, a pedirles autógrafos y a comentar que habían adorado las entrevistas o decirles que estaban de acuerdo con lo que pensaban acerca de un tema.

Hermione y Ginny entraron al Gran Comedor y casi todos los hombres se giraron para silbarle y aplaudirle a la pelirroja. Ella confundida sólo sonrió y saludó. Algunos se le acercaron para que les autografiara la página dedicada a ella.

-¡Oh, Merlín mío! – exclamó Ginny llegando a donde estaban Harry y Ron – Me siento una _sex symbol_…

-No digas eso, me voy a sentir más celoso de lo que estoy – dijo Harry - ¿Viste a esos imbéciles? Deberían saber que estoy observándolo todo.

-Ay, ni que fueras un santo. Apuesto que todas las chiquillas se te tiraron a los pies, te lanzaban besos y por poco se sacan la ropa interior para lanzártela – Rió y Ron dijo que era verdad – Soy feliz por ti… Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a sentar un poco más allá. ¿Vamos, Hermione?

-Claro – asintió la castaña – Nos vemos después… - Ron no se había volteado a verla, así que Hermione lo miró de una forma rara.

Las dos iban a buscar unos asientos desocupados en el final de la mesa cuando el grupo de _amiguis _de Ravenclaw se acercaron y no le dejaron espacio para pasar.

-¿Podrían dejarnos pasar? – les preguntó Hermione.

-No – dijo la rubia – Camile, por favor – La de pelo negro le pasó la revista Corazón de Bruja y la rubia la abrió en la página 65 - ¿Me puedes explicar esto, Ginny? – preguntó Catherine.

Les enseñó la revista. En ella estaba la página dedicada a Ginny. Al igual que la de Ron, había una pequeña reseña a su vida, luego un fragmento de la entrevista, fotos, al lado un recuadro que dejaba ver el video completo de la entrevista y más abajo tres recuadros. Catherine presionó el segundo de los recuadros y empezó a mostrar una imagen.

Harry se inclinó para ver de qué se trataba, Ron se giró y Hermione se puso al lado de Ginny para ver mejor el video:

Allí estaba Ginny hablando con Luna en alguno de los baños de chicas. La imagen era del reflejo de la pelirroja y la rubia en el espejo. Ginny se arreglaba el pelo y Luna se secaba las manos.

_-Oh, creí que lo sabías – _dijo Luna secándose las manos_ – En la mañana estaban en ese grupo de niñas que acosaban a tu hermano. Le pidieron casi a gritos que almorzara con ellas y él accedió. Por eso estaban tan felices._

_-¿Eh?_ – Ginny estaba casi impactada.

_-Lo supe porque se sentaron a mi lado en el desayuno. Fue horrible escuchar su estúpida conversación de lo sexy que es tu hermano…_

Ron se sonrojó al oír ese comentario y Hermione sólo bufó.

_-¿Ese idiota va a almorzar con las transplantadas mentales? –_ preguntó a Luna como si fuera el fin del mundo - _¡Esto es inaudito! Ron ha actuado como un tarado desde que nos están grabando y ahora esto… Hermione se enojó muchísimo en el desayuno, vi como se iba casi lanzando fuego por sus ojos. Ahora esto. ¡Como lo odio!_

Miró a su hermano y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente. Estaba enojada, después de todo. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora entre ellos.

-_Bueno, supongo que no lo habrá hecho adrede_ – Se alzó de hombros sin saber qué decir – _Aunque Ron y Hermione hacían linda pareja._

Los dos mencionados bajaron las miradas y trataron de dejar pasar aquello. De alguna forma les dolía oír eso de "hacían una linda pareja". Les recordaba aún más el hecho que estaban separados.

-_No hables como si hubieran terminado_ – le pidió después de suspirar – _No sé que le ven los hombres a esas huecas. Apenas tienen dos neuronas que tienen fallidas sus conexiones. Deberían fijarse en las mujeres que realmente valen la pena… No en las versiones más falladas de Cho Chang._

Harry rió por lo que dijo Ginny y el grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw lo miraron como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo por reírse de su idolatrada Cho Chang.

-_Y eso que ellas son tus amigas _– comentó Luna riéndose.

-_No son mis amigas. Me llevo bien con ellas, pero eso no significa que les pueda contar lo que me pasa en la vida_ – dijo cruzándose de brazos – _Lo único que pude hablar con ellas fue de lo mucho que odio a los hombres._

Catherine presionó nuevamente el recuadro y la imagen desapareció. Miró a Ginny casi lanzando fuego por los ojos.

-¿Así que transplantadas mentales? – preguntó con la voz más hueca del planeta - ¡No puedo creerlo, Ginny! Tú eras mi _amigui _del alma y me vienes con esto… Hablas mal a nuestras espaldas.

-Bueno… Técnicamente no hablaba mal a sus espaldas… Sólo decía unas cositas nada más – se defendió con miedo del grupo de chifladas – Como si ustedes tampoco hablarán mal de mí. Sé que piensan que soy una fácil… Pues, si piensan que cualquiera puede tener a ésta fácil, pues yo también puedo decir que son unas transplantadas mentales por idolatrar a Cho.

-¡Maldita traidora! – gritó otra de las Ravenclaw.

-Ni que estuviera mintiendo… - comentó Hermione molesta – Es inaudito como desperdician su vida pensando en cómo conseguir que Ron Weasley almuerce con ustedes. Preocúpense de sus estudios, locas.

-Ay, Granger está celosa que su novio nos prefirió a nosotras – dijo Catherine riendo – Una lástima para ti…

-Oye, le hablas así de nuevo a Hermione y juro que te parto la cara – le amenazó Ginny mostrando su puño - ¡Hueca!

-Nadie me habla así.

-Cállate, Catherine – Le sacó la revista de las manos y la rompió – Mejor anda a rezar a tu santuario de Santa Cho Chang…

Se armó la pelea. En realidad las únicas que peleaban eran las del grupito de Ravenclaw porque Ginny estaba haciéndole señales a Harry para que la sacara del Gran Comedor. No quería pasar más vergüenza. Casi todos los observaban y murmuraban cosas sobre la falta de lealtad de Ginny Weasley o apoyaban que ella dijera que eran unas huecas que no servían para ser buenas amigas. Los únicos profesores que desayunaban eran Hagrid, quien estaba muy ocupado leyendo su revista de los nuevos animales mágicos, y Slughorn, que hablaba con una estudiante de Slytherin para definir su castigo, así que nadie podía poner fin a los gritos de las locas de Ravenclaw.

Hermione cansada se sentó. No había más lugar, a menos que se diera toda la vuelta para llegar junto a Harry, así que tuvo que sentarse al lado de Ron. Al lado significaba un gran espacio entre ellos dos donde tres personas podrían sentarse con facilidad. Comenzó a tomar su zumo de calabaza terriblemente incómoda. El hecho que todos supieran que Ron y ella habían terminado había vuelto a florecer en el tema de conversación de muchas –sí, porque las interesadas eran las fanáticas del pelirrojo- y notaba como la miraban mientras susurraban quién sabe qué atrocidades. Y no ayudaba en nada los gritos de esas huecas atrás… Miró de reojo a Ron. Él comía silenciosamente su almuerzo.

¿Había recibido su carta? Bueno… Pig llegó sin la carta y eso debe significar que la tuvo en sus manos, pensó el pelirrojo. En realidad quería una respuesta o más bien una impresión. ¿Y si había sido totalmente fuera de lugar haberla mandado? No, estaba bien. Tenía la certeza que ella lo quería, tal vez no como él a ella, pero sí le tenía fuertes afectos.

-Maldita sea – dijo Ginny sentándose junto a su hermano. Miró molesta a Harry - ¿Por qué no me salvaste de esa tropa de enloquecidas?

-Porque no sabía cómo. No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso sabiendo que la revista grababa todo – Harry se limitó a responderle serio – Pero te libraste de ellas, parece.

-Sí, eso creo… Aunque siguen mirándome así – Señaló la mesa de Ravenclaw donde el grupito la miraban con asco - ¿Delicioso el almuerzo? – preguntó cambiando a un tono más suave.

-Obviamente – Le sonrió.

¿Y si le decía que había recibido la carta? Eso era lo más fácil. Tenía que ser cortes y hacérselo saber… Pero no iba a ser tan idiota de decirle que había recibido aquella sorpresiva carta e irse. Eso conllevaría darle una respuesta. ¿Qué le diría? No lo sabía. Debía admitir que el sólo pensar en su grupito de fanáticas locas pidiéndole autógrafos, abrazándolo y casi proponiéndole matrimonio la sacaba de quicio; pero eso no significaba que lo quisiera. ¿O sí? Estaba muy confundida. Era verdad que todos sus problemas opacaron el gran amor que le tenía y debía solucionarlos antes de siquiera pensar en si podía llegar a establecer una relación de amistad o amorosa con Ro-Ro.

-... eso quiere decir que todo el mundo sabrá lo que he hecho – dijo Harry casi espantado.

-Tengo que averiguar las malditas imágenes de los videos. Me conseguiré la revista y la veré en clases – asintió Ginny antes de darle un bocado a su cordero.

-Lo único comprometedor que hice esos tres días fue hablar contigo. Si publicaron aquellas conversaciones… No quiero ni pensar como Malfoy se burlará de mí – se quejó.

-Pero piensa que no puede haber pasado eso. O tal vez sí. Habrá que afrontar lo que venga… Además, piensa que esto no tiene por qué opacar la felicidad que siento de estar contigo – comentó sonrojándose levemente.

-Me encantaría decir una respuesta más… Indicada, pero tu hermano está acá – Miró a su amigo enfrente. En realidad la respuesta que le venía a la mente era tan comprometedora, que Ron seguramente le hubiera apaleado – Pero sabes que te quiero.

-Oh, me pregunto qué pasa por esa cabecita, Harry.

-Después lo sabrás… - contestó ya ideando lo que sería la tarde perfecta para llevar su idea a cabo.

Sí, esa era una maravillosa idea. Tenía que resolver sus problemas y estaba el más grave de todos; bueno, el más grave era Ron… Pero había otro que la tenía muy curiosa: El examen de Encantamientos.

**OoOoO**

-Ay, Potter… _"Aún no estoy lista para esto"_ – Malfoy se rió - ¡Qué patético! Es mejor que hasta la telenovela 'Mi Amor Mágico'.

-¿Te pasas todas las tardes viendo eso, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry sonriendo con malicia. El rubio apretó los puños y Pansy esbozó una sonrisa – Porque para opinar debes tener experiencia.

-¡Ándate a la mierda, cara rajada! – vociferó antes de entrar al salón.

Desde el almuerzo habían comenzado a molestarlo con aquella frase. En uno de esos tres rectángulos negros en la página dedicada a él, aparecía la conversación que había mantenido con Ginny cuando ella buscaba a Ron. La gran mayoría de chicas habían encontrado admirable aquella escena de amor mientras que los Slytherins se burlaban felices por tener algo tan jugoso de qué reírse.

Dean, Seamus y Neville se rieron al pensar en Malfoy viendo aquella telenovela. Le dijeron que había sido una respuesta muy inteligente y también entraron a Pociones. Lavender simplemente miró a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Parvati con asco antes de entrar al aula.

-Es una buena telenovela. Supongo que la ves, Hermione – dijo Parvati hablando de 'Mi Amor Mágico'.

-No… No me interesan mucho esas cosas – Observó como Ron se distraía dándole un autógrafo a una niña - ¿Entremos? Me gustaría que nos sentáramos juntas. Quiero conversar contigo.

-¿Conversar en clases? – Parvati miró a Harry confundida – Eh, claro. Vamos.

-Ya, Ron, tenemos Pociones y Slughorn puede llegar en cualquier momento… - le dijo Harry a su amigo.

-No sé cómo soportas que se burlen de ti por ese estúpido video – comentó al despedirse de la niña.

-Eso es porque el video romántico que tienes es porque intentabas hablar con tu novia antes de irte a la entrevista. Era tierno y todo el mundo adoró eso… No te grabaron discutiendo sobre sus malditos problemas.

La clase fue un poco diferente a las demás. Slughorn los dejó trabajar en parejas y tenían que hacer tres pociones. Harry trabajó con Ron en el último puesto, mientras que Hermione con Parvati al frente. Ellas terminaron muy rápido las tres pociones. La última faltaba hervirla unos quince minutos y podían dejar las tres botellitas en el escritorio del profesor. La castaña miró a Harry y Ron, en especial al segundo, antes de acercarse a su amiga.

-Lo que quería hablar… Bueno, más bien es algo que me puede salvar la vida – dijo sintiéndose extraña de consultar ese tipo de cosas con ella – Últimamente he estado muy confundida y no puedo soportar más.

-Claro, dime – asintió sospechando que se trataba de Ron.

-¿Es posible que uno prefiera que le vaya bien en la escuela a tener una relación amorosa? – Parvati la miró extrañada – O sea… Si es que uno puede renunciar al amor por simple hecho de ver que te va mal en la escuela.

-¿Te está yendo mal? – preguntó preocupada – Sería imposible. Tú eres perfecta.

-A eso me refiero. No me está yendo mal, sino que… Me preguntaba si era posible que alguien tomara en cuenta dejar a su pareja en el caso que su rendimiento no fuera el adecuado – Tosió incómoda. Le era bastante difícil explicarle sin que sospechara que se trataba de ella misma – Además tenían otros problemas, pero una de las causantes fue eso…

-¿Si es posible que alguien termine con otro sólo porque le está yendo mal? – Parvati preguntó y ella asintió.

La muchacha trató de no reírse. Si era esa la razón por la cual Hermione decidió plantearle a Ron el romper, pues la castaña estaba seriamente loca. Sabía que se debía a que los dos tenían planes muy diferentes al futuro y que Hermione le había ocultado algo –Ginny no era muy buena guardando ese tipo de información, así que estaba enterada-, pero todo eso tenía solución. Pero que la detonante fueran las calificaciones de la castaña… Era algo desquiciado. A Hermione le iba demasiado bien y sería un universo paralelo en donde sus resultados no fueran los mejores de Hogwarts. Es por eso que le parecía tan gracioso que le hablará de aquello.

Y también había algo que su amiga no se había dado cuenta: Se había delatado. Su mente ya pensaba en cuánto tiempo más Ro-Ro y Hermione volverían… Estaba muy segura que sería pronto.

-Creo que seria una locura – dijo sonando lo más imparcial que podía – Partiendo por decir que el amor es más importante que los estudios hasta decir que se puede solucionar: Viendo horarios para estudiar y para estar con tu novio.

-Oh – Hermione enrojeció sintiéndose la más idiota del mundo.

-Sin mencionar que es bastante estúpido que me preguntes si es posible que prefieras los estudios a Ron – agregó y la castaña abrió la boca para contestarle – Oye, no me mientas. Ginny me contó todo… Casi todo. La gran mayoría de la conversación que tuviste con él en su casa.

-Terminé con él porque era imposible mantener algo que se iría a acabar pronto. ¿Para qué seguir con lo inevitable? Él quiere ser famoso, yo quiero estudiar medimagia; él no me dice qué me pasa y yo le oculto detalles que parecen ser importantes… - explicó rápidamente y grabando cada palabra en su mente para convencerse que había hecho lo correcto – Además varios me dijeron que me veían triste y distraída, y tal vez por eso no me fue bien en el examen de Encantamientos… ¿Cómo puede irme bien si el maldito de mi novio estaba demasiado ocupado con esa maldita revista? – terminó de decir con la voz dura.

-Vale, no es para que me hables así – Parvati se fijó que todos estaban muy ocupados terminando las pociones – Primero convéncete tú de lo que dices y después me vienes con ese sermón…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo no fui la que quiso hablar de esto. Si para ti fuera más importante los estudios, tu felicidad, el mantener tu futuro de sanadora estable y tu vida como la prefecta perfecta; no estarías aquí preguntándome todo esto – Se levantó de la silla – Es raro que estés dudando cuando me dabas ese discurso segundos antes.

Parvati tomó uno de los cucharones y sacó un poco de la poción para verterla en un frasquito.

-Sólo digo que deberías darte cuenta que fue muy apresurado terminar con Ron. Lo amas y él a ti. Las cosas podrían haber tenido una solución. Bah… ¿Qué digo? Aún la tienen – Escribió en una etiqueta su nombre y el de Hermione - ¿Y mi gran consejo? Para que te des cuenta que tengo la razón, que Ginny tiene la razón, que Harry y todo el mundo dice la verdad; me percataría que el resultado de tu examen fue perfecto. Son sólo mentiras de gente envidiosa de que estuvieras con Ro-Ro…

-…

-Iré a entregar los tres frasquitos. ¿Crees que tienen la cantidad justa? – Le mostró los tres. Hermione asintió lentamente – Genial.

-Eh, Parvati – dijo antes que ella fuera al escritorio de Slughorn.

-Gracias… Me aclaraste muchas cosas – Sonrió agradecida.

-De nada. Ginny y yo ensayamos qué decirte en un caso como éste para que reaccionaras – La castaña rió – Creo que esa chiquilla tenía razón: Tenías demasiadas confusiones por nada.

**OoOoO**

No había nadie en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todos los de séptimo –menos Ron, Hermione y ellos, por razones obvias- se encontraban debatiendo sobre las mejores fechas para hacer los ÉXTASIS. La profesora McGonagall había venido de muy buen humor a decirles en la tarde que les daría tres fechas para elegir cuándo dar los exámenes más importantes de sus vidas. Así que, mientras casi todos veían cuál era la mejor, Harry Potter se encontraba demasiado ocupado con su novia.

Había que aclarar que no hacían nada malo: Sólo besarse, abrazarse y hacerse arrumacos. A veces quedaban en una posición un poco comprometedora en el sofá, pero ellos eran niños tan buenos que no se aprovechaban y trataban de quedar en una más… inocente.

Ginny estaba algo triste. El saber que Harry tenía que estudiar más de lo común para los ÉXTASIS significaba que casi no pasarían mucho tiempo juntos. Lo entendía, pero de todas maneras odiaba que aquello ocurriera. La historia se repetía: Él en sexto y ella en quinto año con sus TIMOS, por lo que apenas se veían y después vino lo de Dumbledore y… La historia que todos ustedes ya conocen. Ahora él en séptimo y ella en sexto. ¡Habían decidido los mejores años para estar de novios!

En el suelo, junto al sofá, había un ejemplar de la revista 'Corazón de Bruja'. Lo habían leído y se dieron cuenta que ningún otro video era comprometedor para alguien del equipo de Gryffindor. Y hasta Harry se puso de buen humor y le pidió autógrafos a Ginny en la página dedicada a ella… También hojearon las páginas de los demás equipos.

-¡Harry, Ginny! – gritó Parvati entrando a la sala común.

-¡Oh, maldita sea! – Justo había llegado cuando estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora y Harry se tiró al suelo para evitar que ella los viera así - ¿Qué… pasa?

-Asquerosos, búsquense un motel – comentó la muchacha sorprendida.

-Creíamos que nadie vendría. ¿No deberías estar viendo eso de las fechas? – preguntó Ginny enojada por la interrupción de su amiga.

-Estaba, pero me aburrí porque Seamus y Lavender pelean. Y creí que éste sería el mejor momento para informarles sobre la parejita… Pero veo que están ocupados – Observó como Harry se reincorporaba sonrojado.

-Sí, más rato hablamos.

-¡Harry! – Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe – No seas tan maleducado. Después podemos… seguir. ¿Qué pasa, Parvati?

-¡Excelentes noticias! - Dio unos saltitos de alegría y se acercó a ellos – Hermione me pidió hablar y… Estoy casi segura que volverá con Ron.

-¿De qué precisamente hablaron? – preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Sobre si alguien era capaz de valorizar más los estudios a tener algo con alguien. A pesar de los problemas anteriores que hayan tenido en la relación, si era posible que la detonante fuera… Malos resultados en los exámenes – explicó sentándose junto a la pelirroja - ¿Se dan cuenta de lo estúpido que es? No creo que a Hermione le esté yendo mal, así que si decidió proponerle a Ron que terminarán por eso…

-Era la acumulación de problemas – Harry tosió antes de seguir hablando – Ya tenían problemas antes y que él le haya dicho eso…

-¿Él?

-¡Harry, qué idioteces dices! – Ginny le pegó por segunda vez a su novio. Lo miró con rabia – Si vuelves a abrir tu boca de esa forma, ten por seguro que te rompo las costillas – Le había mencionado a Harry que posiblemente el profesor Graham le haya dicho sobre su mal resultado en el examen de Encantamientos – No le hagas caso, Parvati… Ni que estuviera hablando de un profesor – Rió.

Ninguno de los tres se habían dado cuenta que había alguien más en la sala común. Ron volvía cansado a su sala común. No tenía muchas ganar de ir a ese maldito debate de en qué fechas podrían hacer los ÉXTASIS, así que sólo pensaba en dormir un poco. Últimamente no tenía ánimos para hacer algo más divertido. Entró silenciosamente y se encontró con Parvati, Harry y Ginny hablando. Sin intenciones de interrumpirlos iba a bajar la escalinata, pero las palabras: "_Hermione me pidió hablar y… Estoy casi segura que volverá con Ron"_ de Parvati hicieron que se detuviera. ¿Hablaba en serio? Su corazón latía fuertemente y con mucha felicidad. Retrocedió unos dos pasos y quedó en la oscuridad. Escuchó todo lo que hablaron.

"_No le hagas caso, Parvati… Ni que estuviera hablando de un profesor"_. Salió sin hacer el menor ruido.

**OoOoO**

El haber entrado a la directora disponible fue casi un milagro. Entró al despacho muy seria y al ver como la profesora McGonagall la recibía con una gran sonrisa casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza. ¡Estar preguntándole algo tan privado era casi como una traición! Quedaría como una desconfiada y la profesora creerá que ya no tiene fe en si misma. El preguntarle sobre su calificación en el examen de Encantamientos era… raro. Era dudar que le estuviera yendo bien y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su profesora favorita.

-¿Y para qué ha venido, señorita Granger? – inquirió la mujer amablemente – Me temo que no es para informarme de cuál ha sido la decisión de sus compañeros sobre las fechas de los ÉXTASIS – agregó al notar el nerviosismo de la castaña.

-Oh, no – negó rápidamente – Creo que el encargado es Dean o Harry. No lo sé bien.

-Bien, dígame el motivo de su visita.

-Eh… Sé que es algo extraño que esté aquí y lo será aún más cuando sepa el motivo. Vengo a pedirle un gran favor – dijo torpemente. Sentía como su imagen de prefecta perfecta se borraba por estar haciendo esto – Los resultados de los exámenes finales del semestre pasado los darán el viernes ¿no es así?

-Exacto. Ni antes ni después.

-Pero… Profesora, le suplico que me dé mi resultado, por favor – La ojos de McGonagall se abrieron desmesuradamente y Hermione pensó en ponerse de rodillas para implorarle – Por favor. Necesito saber cómo me fue.

-¿Sabe que me está pidiendo que le dé su calificación antes que a todo el alumnado? Se podría decir que va en contra de las reglas y la moral.

-Es de vida o muerte, de verdad. Sé que le pido que haga algo en contra de las normas, pero siempre las he seguido… Usted lo sabe bien. Le suplico a mi profesora favorita que me haga este favor – Sí, estaba lisonjeando de lo lindo a McGonagall, pero debía usar cualquier método para conseguir su calificación – Por favor, profesora. Usted es misericordiosa y no quiero que su imagen de mujer sabia y perfecta se me deforme en mi cabeza.

La profesora miró escandalizada a Hermione antes de ponerse de pie. La castaña retuvo la respiración al ver que la mujer buscaba en un archivador algo. ¿Y si era su expediente? Oh, la podrían expulsar por estar haciendo eso. ¿Por qué no pensó eso antes? Estaba perdida. Frita. Asada. Sus padres la iban a castigar de por vida.

-Sólo por ésta vez, señorita Granger – le advirtió con una sonrisita y le tendió una hoja – Es mi estudiante favorita.

Su sorpresa fue grande al tomar el pedazo de papel y ver que eran todos los resultados de los exámenes finales de cada estudiante de Gryffindor. Vio su nombre y lo pasó de largo. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para ver cómo le había ido a sus amigos. Letra "P"… Potter, Harry: Ah, le había ido bien. En todos tenía Supera las Expectativas y en un examen tenía un extraordinario. Patil, Parvati: Sí, le había ido bien… Letra "W". ¿Estaba bien pensar en Ron en esos momentos? No eran ni amigos. Weasley, Ron: La mitad eran Aceptable y la otra eran Supera las Expectativas.

Letra "G"… Granger, Hermione¿Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Extraordinario. ¿Transformaciones? Extraordinario. ¿Herbología? Extraordinario. ¿Pociones? Extraordinario… Bla, bla bla; muchos extraordinarios. ¡Encantamientos!... ¿Encantamientos?...

-Muchas gracias, profesora –respondió la castaña agradecida – Me ha salvado la vida – le devolvió la hoja.

-No preguntaré por qué quería saber sus calificaciones. En todo ha tenido _Extraordinario_. Incluso en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Sí, absolutamente en todo tuve Extraordinario – Se puso de pie – Iré a ver si ya tienen decidido la fecha de los ÉXTASIS. Muchas gracias nuevamente.

-No hay de qué. Y espero que no se repita.

-No se preocupe. Nunca más – Inclinó la cabeza antes de irse.

Hermione Granger salió lo más calmada que pudo del despacho de la directora McGonagall. Una vez que ya estaba en el pasillo su cara se tornó roja y apretó los puños hasta que se hizo un poco de daño con sus uñas. Estaba más que enojada y colérica. Había tenido que aguantar sus ganas de gritar y pegarle a lo que sea en el despacho de McGonagall. Pero ahora podía desquitarse y arreglar cuentas, pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡Ese maldito le había dicho que le había ido mal para afectarla aún más! Estaba ya hecha pedazos porque Ro-Ro estaba ocupadito con sus fans, pero haberle echado más leña al fuego… ¡Había tenido un bendito Extraordinario en Encantamientos!

Llegó al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se quedó unos segundos de pie observando la puerta. ¿Era mejor empujarla o abrir despacio? Prefirió la segunda. Cualquiera podía pasar y si la veía fuera de sus cabales –aunque lo estaba- era peligroso. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y buscó si Graham estaba allí o en su despacho. Sonrió al notar que el adorado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba en el escritorio… Pero no solo.

Su corazón casi se le sale por la boca al ver aquella cabeza pelirroja, esa figura larguirucha y ese tono de voz ronco.

-Como si le pudiera creer – dijo Ron a Graham - ¡Usted ya ha hecho demasiado daño!

La castaña se escondió detrás de una mesa y su silla nerviosa para escuchar qué hablaban.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hello! Heme de vuelta… ¿Me extrañaron? No lo creo xD! Ustedes tienen mejores cosas que hacer que extrañarme y pensar en mí. Pero me hace feliz que todos hayan sido tan amables al desearme un feliz año nuevo y que me fuera bien en el campamento. Sí, me fue bien (excelente, diría yo), gracias.

Ya vamos terminando 'Juegos de Amor'. Quedan dos capítulos más y (al fin) esto llegará a su término. Tal vez les parezca extraño que llegue a su término cuando aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos; pues, en el próximo capítulo se aclararán muchas cosas. ¿Y Ron y Hermione? Oh, creo que está más que claro que esos dos van a quedar juntos ¬¬… Se aman locamente. Sólo que la tempestad tiene que calmarse un poco.

¡Y el famoso ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja! No quería que afectara tanto a Ron o Hermione porque ellos tienen más problemas. Así que hice que esto le devolviera un poco la fama a Harry y que Ginny tuviera problemitas por sus palabras. La estaban grabando, en qué pensaba al decir eso? Bah, yo sería igual que ella, así que no digo nada xD!

Seguramente deben pensar que me demoraré poco en el siguiente capítulo. La verdad no lo sé. Quiero que los dos últimos capítulos (al ser los finales) tienen que estar perfectos y los haré muy a conciencia, fijándome en cada detalle, viendo si le quedan o no al sentido que quiero darle a la historia… Trabajaré mucho en eso. Pero no me demoraré para decir que Sirenita se perdió nadando en algún mar lejano, jeje!

Espero que les vaya bien, que sus familias estén excelente, sus amigos también y… Eso ha sido todo por hoy. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son unos adorables.

Cuídense mucho y besitos, adiós!


	27. Atando cabos sueltos

Capítulo 27: 'Atando cabos sueltos'

Aquel día Graham le pidió a Hermione si podía hablar un poco con él después de la clase. ¡Lo sabía! O más bien lo sospechaba. Ningún profesorcito estaría tan preocupado por una estudiante sino tuviera otras intenciones. Como lo odiaba. Ese desagrado que le tenía desde que supo que él y Hermione mantenían una aventurita no era nada comparado con las enormes ganas de matarlo, destriparlo y hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Sabía que ese día le había dicho a su, en ese entonces, novia que sus "distracciones" estaban jugando un papel negativo en sus calificaciones. De esa forma se aseguraría que Hermione… Oh, era un plan. ¡Un plan diseñado para que Hermione considerara seriamente la idea de romper con él! Una confabulación, eso era.

En su frente sentía una vena palpitando y temblaba levemente. No sabía cómo había llegado tan rápido al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que quedaba casi al lado opuesto de la sala común. Por un segundo pensó que podría estar en clases, pero no le importó. Abrió bruscamente las puertas y entró hecho una furia.

-Usted – dijo Ron señalándolo.

James Graham estaba en su escritorio corrigiendo los deberes de los de primer y segundo año. Levantó la mirada alarmado por el tono de voz del muchacho y no se sorprendió mucho de verlo allí. Pareciera como si lo estuviera esperando desde hacía tiempo.

-Usted – repitió Ron con la voz un poco más calmada. Peligrosamente calmada.

-Buenas tardes, señor Weasley – dijo Graham sin sonreír. Dejó su pluma a un lado – Si quiere decirme algo, dígamelo rápido. Tengo muchos deberes que revisar.

-Parece que dejó de ser el profesor amable y respetuoso – comentó con odio el pelirrojo – Debería aprender a decir "por favor" para obtener lo que quiere – dijo marcando lo último.

-¿Es mi idea o percibí que quería decirme algo más con eso?

-Oh, qué brillante es, Graham. Me sorprende que sea tan rápido… Pero no tan inteligente para darse cuenta que alguien se iba a dar cuenta de lo que hizo.

Guardó los deberes en una carpeta vieja y tapó el tintero. Fulminó a Ron con la mirada y por un momento el pelirrojo temió que le lanzará un maleficio, pero no sacó nunca su varita. El profesor forzó una sonrisa y le preguntó cínicamente:

-¿Sería tan amable de decir qué hice, señor Weasley?

-Nunca creí que fuera un tipo así – admitió Ron casi riendo – Debí haberme dado cuenta que no era más que… otro. Es imposible que alguien de su edad sea tan políticamente correcto. Tiene unos veinte y algo años y se ve tan maduro… Es sólo una apariencia – Se acercó – Usted no es más que un joven al igual que yo.

-Sí, soy joven. A menos que sea un amargado y adelantado a mi edad, creo que estoy bastante bien. ¿A qué se debe este psicoanálisis? – inquirió con sorna – Creo que dejará el Quidditch para estudiar medimagia y especializarse en psiquiatría.

-Qué gracioso. ¡Excelente sentido del humor!

-¿Terminó, señor Weasley? Debo seguir corrigiendo… - Bajó la cabeza para seguir en su tarea.

-Ah, no. ¡Me cansé de jugar! – Golpeó el escritorio con rabia y lo fulminó con la mirada.

El profesor perfectamente podría haberle lanzado un hechizo y después llamar a la directora para explicarle que lo estaba atacando. Se estaba arriesgando a un enorme castigo o a la suspensión, pero Graham no hizo nada. Sólo mantuvo la mirada con el muchacho y juntó las yemas de sus dedos impasiblemente.

-Quiero que me diga por qué le dijo a Hermione que estaba bajando las calificaciones cuando era mentira – le exigió y se sorprendió que la voz no le temblara.

-¿Quién dice que es mentira?

-Sabe muy bien que se necesita más que un novio problemático, una mugrosa revista y el maldito hecho que ustedes fueron novios para que Hermione Granger no apruebe los exámenes – respondió rápidamente.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que creí, Weasley – dijo en un tono que jamás había escuchado proviniendo de él. Era el de un adolescente ceñudo y arrogante – Así que lo sabes… Bueno, no tengo nada más qué decir. Soy culpable, me descubriste. ¿Contento?

-¡No voy a estar contento hasta partirle la espalda en dos! – gritó Ron casi abalanzándose sobre él, pero no lo hizo - ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-No me dijiste "por favor", Weasley.

-¡No me obligue a usar mi varita, _por favor_! – recalcó las últimas palabras – Quiero que hable y ahora. Explíqueme, _por favor_.

-Le hice un favor a Hermione – Al escuchar eso, Ron relajó un poco su rostro y lo miró confundido - ¿Crees que es lo mejor del mundo darte cuenta que tu novia te dejó por un idiota? No eres lo suficiente para ella, Weasley. Ella merece a alguien mejor. Si me dejó, pues que sea por alguien que valga la pena… No por un simple amiguito que la ayudó a encubrirla con Malfoy. Te aprovechaste de la situación y ella terminó enredándose contigo.

-Un favor… Vaya, excelente amigo. Se merece una medalla – soltó con ironía.

-Pues sí, la merezco y con honores. Hice que dejará de sufrir por una escoria como tú… Lo hice porque la quiero – confesó hasta con un poco de pena.

-Como si le pudiera creer – dijo Ron a Graham sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de la persona que había entrado al aula - ¡Usted ya le ha hecho demasiado daño!

Hermione se escondió detrás de una mesa y su silla nerviosa para escuchar qué hablaban.

-¿No ha pensando que ése era asunto de Hermione? – le preguntó controlándose.

-Lo era hasta que me vi involucrado.

-¿Involucrado? Creo que jamás le mandé una lechuza diciéndole "Oh, profesor, venga y métase en mi vida amorosa".

-Ver lo distraída y decaída que estaba fue demasiado para mí. No me niegues que cuando ves a una ex tuya no te da rabia que esté así por un patán – Chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose satisfecho por ese argumento.

-La única ex que tengo es Lavender y me da lo mismo lo que le pase a esa rata sucia. Y sólo la tengo a ella como ex porque Hermione no es mi ex nada. A ella la sigo queriendo y es por eso que estoy aquí tratando de entender por qué intenta manipular sus decisiones – terminó alzando la voz molesto – Si sólo tiene esas estúpidas razones, pues créame que va a tener que vérselas conmigo.

-¿Ah, sí? Me vas a dar la peor paliza de mi vida… Bueno, dámela – Se puso de pie.

Graham rodeó el escritorio y sacó su varita de la capa. Ron dio dos pasos hacía atrás sin poder creer que su profesor hablará en serio. Buscó su varita y apuntó no muy convencido a Graham… No iba a atacarlo. Si alguien lo haría, ese sería su profesor.

-Baja esa varita, Ron – pidió una tercera voz.

Los dos voltearon para encontrarse con Hermione saliendo de su escondite. La muchacha caminó hacía ellos en silencio y se puso junto al pelirrojo. Él bajó su varita y miró a la castaña extrañado.

-¿Cuándo entraste? – preguntó Graham.

-Lo suficiente para estar apta de entrar en su tema de conversación – respondió fríamente.

-Oh, no me gusta que me hables así Hermione…

-Pero es el único tono que puedo usar con usted, profesor Graham – No sabía qué decirle. Lo odiaba, lo repudiaba - ¿Cómo pudiste? – le preguntó con la voz apagada.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo hice por tu bien, ya verás. No me niegues que ahora estás mucho más despejada de mente al saber que no tienes que lidiar con tu novio.

-¡Maldito cretino! – exclamó Ron apretando el puño.

-Ron, por favor – Hermione lo agarró de la túnica – Claro… Si estar calmada significa que no dejó de pensar constantemente en Ron, pensar que fue un error, sentirme culpable e idiota, el saber que nuestros triviales problemas se podían arreglar… ¿Sabes? Confiaba en ti, James; pero ya no. Nunca más.

El pelirrojo buscó la mano de la muchacha y le dio un apretón que reconfortó a Hermione. Estaba desfalleciendo y necesitaba algo de apoyo, y precisamente el calor que le brindaba la mano de Ron era lo que buscaba.

-¿Qué? – inquirió Graham confundido.

-Me hiciste un favor con todo esto – Ron la miró alarmado y Graham también – Me hiciste darme cuenta que no puedo confiar en ti y que Ron es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida… - Apretó más la mano del pelirrojo para sentir fuerzas – Actuaste por motivaciones erradas.

James Graham y Hermione mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Cada uno sabía muy bien que esa sería la última vez que tendrían una conversación tan íntima como aquella. Los ojos de la castaña se nublaron y ella bajó la mirada tristemente. Se giró para irse. Ron sólo la siguió, sin antes de hacerle un gesto obsceno con la mano a Graham.

-Señor Weasley, señorita Granger – dijo con la voz extraña el profesor James Graham – Haré como que esto nunca sucedió. No le diré a nadie que me amenazó, señor Weasley, así que podrá seguir jugando Quidditch sin que McGonagall se entere…

Ron se tentó en agradecerle, pero la cara de Hermione fue lo suficientemente más fuerte para convertir esa pequeña gratitud en más rabia.

Y aún tomados de las manos salieron del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**OoOoO**

Ginny sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ginny? – preguntó Parvati frunciendo el ceño – Estamos hablando de lo que podría pasar si Hermione no aprovecha las oportunidades de volver con Ron y tú sonríes.

Harry sabía muy bien que la mente de su novia estaba planificando algo o que se cumplían sus planes. Era la misma sonrisa que tenían Fred y George cada vez que su madre no los descubría por una travesura. Y Ginny era como la trilliza de ese par. Al ser la única mujer y la menor, la subestimaban y era fácil creer que todas las travesuras hechas en La Madriguera eran de los gemelos. Ginny también hacía de las suyas.

-Nada – respondió – Sólo puedo decir que Ron y Hermione van a volver. Eso es seguro.

-Bueno, esperemos – Parvati se alzó de hombros – Mejor iré a ver si Lavender dejó de pelear con Seamus… Hay que seguir con eso de las fechas. ¿Vienes o no, Harry?

-No, después tú me cuentas.

-Claro. Sigan en lo que estaban antes que llegara – dijo Parvati sonriendo pícaramente antes de salir de la sala común.

-Bien, ahora que Parvati se fue… - Harry se sentó y miró a su novia – ¿Me puedes decir qué estás planeando?

-Lo que planeé, Harry – dijo recostándose en las piernas del muchacho – Si quieres que te cuente, vas a tener que sobornarme…

-¿En serio? – preguntó y se inclinó a darle un colosal beso en los labios.

Pasaron algo así como un minuto y algo para que se separaran. Los ojos de Ginny brillaban y Harry sólo sonrió.

-Ése soborno me gustó – comentó riendo la pelirroja – Empecemos por mi maravilloso plan: 'Aplastemos a_ Lavendeitor_'.

-¿Y en qué consiste? – preguntó divertido por el nombre del plan.

-Supongo que no te diste cuenta que Ron estaba aquí cuando dejaste escapar accidentalmente un comentario sobre las calificaciones Hermione – explicó y Harry parpadeó sintiéndose muy distraído – Salió justo cuando yo dije que no tenía nada que ver con un profesor…

-Fue donde Graham a arreglar cuentas – completó el chico sorprendido.

-Por otro lado, Hermione está dudando mucho… Ron le mandó una romántica carta y con la pulsera de su _mesversario_. Ella tiene la pulsera en su cuarto y no la ha botado. Quiere decir que no deja de pensar en mi hermanito. Y eso se traduce en averiguar si le fue mal o no en el examen de Encantamientos.

-¿Cómo sabes qué va a averiguar sobre los resultados del examen?

-Cuando te fui a buscar a Historia de la Magia; en realidad era para ver en qué andaba Hermione – Harry la miró molesto. Entonces, esos increíbles besos eran una cuartada – También fui para verte, Harry… Ay, tú sabes que te amo – repuso con picardía – Después tú te viniste con Ron a la sala común y yo seguí a Hermione… Ella fue al despacho de McGonagall.

-Ah – dejó escapar Harry – Como estudiante favorita de McGonagall obtendría con facilidad de los resultados y al darse cuenta que le fue bien en Encantamientos… Iría a hablar con Graham – Ginny asintió entusiasmada - ¡Oh, eres una genio!

-Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione, creo que saber muy bien cómo reaccionaría… Y Ron es predecible – Chasqueó los dedos – Así que rápidamente esos dos estarán juntitos.

Harry comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Ginny. Adoraba la suavidad de éste y el olor que desprendía. Ése rico e hipnotizante olor a flores… La pelirroja cerró los ojos disfrutando de los mimos de su novio y empezó a canturrear una canción. El muchacho no pudo dejar escapar una risita divertida por las caras que hacía Ginny –caras que eran para hacerlo reír- mientras cantaba y pensó que tenía una muy buena voz. Cómo quería a aquella pelirroja.

-Aún no me has dicho porque el plan es 'Aplastar a _Lavendeitor'_. Creo que hace alusión a Lavender, por supuesto…

-Esa idiota cree que fue muy inteligente al intentar separarnos y que expulsaran a Hermione – dijo sabiendo que Harry no tenía idea de la historia de la alianza de Draco Malfoy y su compañera de curso.

-¿Intentó expulsar a Hermione? – preguntó preocupado.

-Sí. Se alió con Malfoy para que la directora se enterara de la aventurita que tuvo Hermione con… bueno, con Quién-Tú-Sabes – Los dos rieron sabiendo que al llamar a Graham así sonaba como si hablarán de Voldemort – Así dejarían a nuestra amiga con las patitas en la calle, pero no pasó. Pansy Parkinson, y yo ayudamos a Hermione…

-¿Parkinson?

-Sí, es increíble saber que esa chica puede dejar de ser una transplantada mental a veces – Trató de concentrarse en lo que decía, pero le distraía lo bien que se sentía que él jugará con su cabello – Pero nos ayudó porque tenía miedo que Lavender se quedará con Malfoy… Aunque Malfoy sea bastante guapo…

-¿Perdón?

-… no creo que Lavender fuera tan estúpida para pensar que podría pasar algo con él – terminó Ginny riendo por la cara de Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea. Harry se lamentó al recordar que ya tenía deberes y debía empezar a hacerlos, pero estar con Ginny era mucho mejor animador que estar averiguando sobre las causas de la revuelta en el Ministerio de Magia en el siglo XIII… Dejó de jugar con su cabello mientras la pelirroja levantó su tronco y se sentó de forma adecuada.

-¿Tienes deberes que hacer?

-Sí… Supongo que tú también – dijo Harry.

-Unos cuántos. Odio esto porque no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos – se quejó y resopló molesta – Y supongo que después será peor. Estarás en plenos ÉXTASIS.

-Pero hay que ser positivos – intentó animar a la pelirroja. Recordó algo sobre el plan - ¿Cómo sabes que tu plan servirá para que Ron y Hermione se reconcilien?

-No creo que se reconcilien, pero ayudará a que lo hagan…

Luego de un largo beso, Ginny se fue de la sala común para su clase de Pociones mientras Harry comenzaba su redacción de 30 centímetros de plantas medicinales.

**OoOoO**

Al salir ella se quebró. Comenzó a llorar sin reparos y le soltó la mano a Ron para taparse la cara. Se sentía tan idiota. Creía saberlo todo en el mundo, nada era algo desconocido para Hermione Granger, pero lo único que sabía era que no conocía nada. Se había dejado engañar por las mentiras de Graham y había dejado que la afectarán de tal forma para tomar decisiones precipitadas. ¿Por qué no lo pensó bien? En La Madriguera meditó por varias horas si decirle o no a Ron que terminaran y nunca pensó en todos los factores, las posibilidades. Por primera vez había dejado pasar un detalle y se equivocó.

¿Se había equivocado?

El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer y sólo atinó a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda. Sabía que sería más reconfortarte abrazarla, pero podría ser que ella le lanzará una maldición por tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían.

-Fui… una… gran… idiota – dijo entre sollozos la castaña. Ron hizo una mueca extraña: Odiaba verla llorar – Me… dejé… engañar por… él… y no me… di cuenta… Me di cuenta… demasiado… tarde.

-Pero te diste cuenta y eso es lo importante – respondió él después de suspirar – No tienes que llorar por eso, Hermione. Todos hemos sido engañados y no es cosa de otro mundo.

-No… lloro… por eso – murmuró apenas audible – Es… otra… razón.

-¿Por qué?

Menos mal estaba con las manos en la cara, sino él habría notado que se había sonrojado levemente. No podía confesarle que se encontraba llorando al darse cuenta que su decisión había sido la equivocada… Y porque el amor no era suficiente para mantener una relación, sí lo era para hacernos responsables de nuestras decisiones. El enamorarse cegaba los sentidos porque el enamoramiento era como un encantamiento: Todo es perfecto. En cambio, el amor no cegaba completamente porque veías lo bueno y lo malo, pero lo aceptabas sin muchos reparos. Al no estar ciegos, se podía ver con claridad con el amor. Podía ver con claridad que la peor decisión que había podido tomar era romper con Ron sin antes tratar de solucionar los problemas. Había escapado.

-¿Por qué? – repitió el pelirrojo sin mucho éxito, porque ella seguía llorando en silencio – No me digas sino quieres…

-¡Ay, Ron! – Se lanzó a sus brazos.

Ron la abrazó y se sintió bastante raro de estar consolándola en medio de un pasillo donde, posiblemente, ya muchos estudiantes debían haberlos visto. Pero poco le importaba, ya que los sollozos de Hermione eran cada vez más peores y daban la sensación que se estaba ahogando.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, por favor – le pidió Ron dándole golpecitos acompasados en la espalda – No te hace bien llorar de ésta manera…

-Pero… quiero… llorar así. Me siento… muy… mal.

-Libera tu pesar de otra forma, pero no llorando así. Pareciera que te quieres suicidar – dijo en broma, pero la castaña siguió llorando. Ok, era un mal momento para lanzar una broma – No me gusta que llores. A mí también me da pena… Además que no me gusta verte triste, y menos por algo que no sé qué es.

Ése comentario la hizo sentirse peor persona y lanzó un gemido de profundo sufrimiento. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprobar que sus comentarios estaban logrando ponerla peor y se quedó en silencio pensando que no sabía por qué lloraba aún más con lo último que había dicho. Aunque, claro, él no sabía que Hermione pensaba que Ron era demasiado tierno y ella había terminado con él… Era una basura. Ron se preocupaba con ella cuando no había hecho más que hacerlo sufrir.

-Por favor, detente – le pidió casi en un tono de súplica.

Ya más porque no le gustaba verla llorar, le estaba dando vergüenza que uno grupo de Hufflepuff de primer año los veía como bichos raros.

-Soy… tan… idiota – dijo ella.

-Si confirmo que lo eres… ¿Dejarás de llorar? – preguntó esperanzado el pelirrojo.

-¡Ron! – exclamó antes de lanzar otro gemido de sufrimiento.

-Hermione… - musitó Ron notando que otros estudiantes se acercaban – Ven conmigo – le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar hacía otro lugar menos público para que siguiera llorando.

**OoOoO**

-El profesor Slughorn se encuentra enfermo – dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank y de inmediato se escucharon los murmullos de los estudiantes – Por favor, silencio – les pidió con calma – No es nada grave. Enseñándoles una poción a los de tercer año de Hufflepuff y Ranvenclaw el caldero le explotó y ha quedado con un pus extraño en los ojos… Algo así como una conjuntivitis que aún Madame Pomfrey no puede curar, pero ya está mucho mejor. Ahora ve sombras en vez de nada.

-¿Entonces seguiremos haciendo la Amortentia, profesora? – inquirió Colin Creevey levantando la mano.

-Sí. Creo que ya estaban terminando muchos, así que continúen. Busquen sus frascos en el mesón y empiecen a trabajar – Los frascos eran enormes, así podían verter el contenido en los calderos - Todos han sido hechizados de tal forma que las dos semanas de reposo de la solución no afecten en nada.

Ginny terminó en menos de media hora. Vertió un poco en un pequeño frasco etiquetado con su nombre. Seguramente tendría un diez porque había seguido las instrucciones y su Amortentia tenía un brillo nacarado. Dejó la poción en el mesón y la profesora Grubbly-Plank le dio permiso para irse.

-Los que terminen pueden irse para estudiar. Nada de andar corriendo por los pasillos o lanzando bombas fétidas – dijo a todos cuando la pelirroja se colgaba la mochila en la espalda.

A Ginny le hubiera encantado poder descansar porque tenía sueño, pero ya estaba tapada de deberes. Empezaría con los de Historia de la Magia para después practicar la transformación humanada. Se dirigió a la biblioteca mientras repasaba sus apuntes de la clase de Binns pensando que podría pedirle ayuda a Hermione porque no había anotado mucho. En las clases de Binns se dedicaba a hacer dibujos y de vez en cuando escuchaba lo que decía su monótono profesor.

-Eh, Ginevra – la llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta preguntándose quién en su sano juicio la llamaría por su nombre completo y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Lavender. Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miró sin mucha alegría a la muchacha, quien lucía bastante nerviosa, y le preguntó de la manera más fría que pudo qué deseaba.

-Sólo quería… charlar un poco – respondió dudando.

-No puedo, Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. ¿Por qué no hablas con Malfoy mejor? – preguntó con sorna.

-Es importante.

No le respondió sí o no, sino que se quedó callada esperando que hablara. Quería saber qué tenía que decirle esa traidora.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por haber gritado en toda la sala común que tú apostabas en cuánto tiempo tendrías a Harry babeando por ti – dijo bajando la mirada y moviéndose incómoda. La pelirroja tenía la boca un poco entreabierta por aquello – Y también por haber tratado que a Hermione la expulsaran… Yo… no sé qué me pasó. En serio. Ha pasado el tiempo y me he dado cuenta que he sido tan…

-¿Qué has sido una imbécil, traidora, chupasangre, maldita, enferma mental, retardada, idiota, cabeza hueca, superficial, hueca y rotundamente el ser más despreciable de Hogwarts?

-Algo así – rió nerviosa. Ginny esbozó una débil sonrisa – Creo que… Bueno, desde que tu hermano dejó de salir conmigo sin ninguna razón convincente he estado muy enojada con él y mi instinto vengativo salió a la luz. Estoy seguramente que no quiero ni amo a Ron Weasley, pero… estaba como obsesionada con él. ¿Entiendes? Y obré mal. Nunca creí que pudiera hacer todas esas cosas y hasta juntarme con Malfoy…

-Disculpas aceptadas – le dijo la pelirroja – Me hiciste mucho daño, pero ahora estoy bien. Imagínate que ahora estoy con Harry.

-Sí, eso es genial. Felicidades… y… No sé. Me siento tan estúpida. Me he quedado sola por dejarme llevar por mi sed de venganza. Parvati ya ni me habla y se junta con Hermione, Ron, Harry y hasta con Neville.

-Debo admitir que ha sido sorprendente averiguar que Parvati sea tan simpática. Me cae excelente – comentó asintiendo – Pero si de verdad estás tan arrepentida, Parvati y todos volverán a aceptarte…

-¡Muchas gracias, Ginny! – La abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos – Soy tan feliz que me disculpes. De verdad lo siento muchísimo. Tienes un gran y noble corazón. Ya me siento mucho mejor – La soltó feliz.

-Eh… Lavender… - dijo Ginny – Creo que deberías disculparte con Hermione más que conmigo. Por culpa de tu intento de expulsarla de Hogwarts terminó mintiéndole a Ron y eso fue una de las causantes para que rompieran. Búscala y discúlpate.

-Lo sé, es sólo que me da un poco de miedo cómo reaccione.

-No te preocupes por eso, pero trata de quedar bien con ella. Le hiciste mucho daño – Suspiró – Bien, debo irme a la biblioteca.

-Sí, sí, claro. ¡Gracias!

Ya casi llegando a la biblioteca Ginny se sintió pésimo. En el fondo Lavender era una buena persona y ella había ideado un plan con el nombre 'Aplastar a _Lavendeitor_'. Había tenido la decencia de disculparse y felicitarla por estar con Harry, y ella confabulaba en su contra… Pero se lo merecía. Además ideó todo antes que pasara esto, así que ella debía quedar con la consciencia limpia y libre de culpa. Sí, eso era. Era inocente y ese sentimiento de culpa no tendría que existir.

**OoOoO**

Se la llevó hasta una zona bastante despejada de estudiantes. Ninguno pasaba por allí porque Peeves había puesto algunas trampas por ése lugar y nadie quería llevarse la sorpresita de encontrarse con lo preparado por el poltergeist. Por suerte Ron sabía que las armaduras llenas de tinta se encontraban en dos aulas más, así que se paró en seco en la mitad del pasillo.

Hermione seguía llorando desconsoladamente y ahora hipaba. Decía algunas palabras que no tenían coherencia y Ron le daba algunas palmaditas torpes para que se calmara diciéndole que si llorar le hacía bien, pues que lo hiciera; aunque deseaba que dejara de llorar porque se estaba desesperando.

-Soy tan… mala… persona – dijo haciendo un sonido extraño con la nariz.

-¿Quieres algo para sonarte? – le preguntó buscando una servilleta en su bolsillo, porque pañuelo no tenía – No tengo nada… Oh, Hermione, no sigas, por favor.

-¡Es que no entiendes! – chilló llorando aún más fuerte – Jamás entenderás…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que… soy una idiota. No me di cuenta antes de mis errores…

-Si lo dices por ése profesor, no te preocupes. La próxima ves que lo vea le meteré su… - dijo una grosería.

-¡No, Ron! No… es… eso – Se tapó los ojos y empezó a respirar profundamente para dejar de llorar – Bueno, eso también, pero… me refiero a una combinación de errores…

-No te entiendo – dijo confundido - Explícame.

Lo miró por un momento meditando la idea de contarle todo lo que sentía respecto a él. Podría hacerlo y así quitarse un peso de encima, pero… ¡Qué vergüenza! Después de haber sido una idiota, sería difícil y penoso que le dijera. Además había actuado tan mal que no sería suficiente disculparse ni decírselo así. Necesitaba algo más a la altura de sus garrafales errores para darle a entender todo lo que sentía y tenía estancado en su garganta.

-Después te explico. Y no le hagas eso al profesor Graham, te expulsarían por sucio e indecente… Controla tu vocabulario – le advirtió usando el típico tono cuando le nombraba las reglas de Hogwarts.

-Estábamos hablando de ti, no de mí.

-Ya no… Estoy mejor. No te preocupes – Sonrió mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas – Gracias por… defenderme y ayudarme, Ron. Fue muy lindo de tu parte.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer – Suspiró sintiéndose mejor al verla un poco más recuperada - ¿Y qué harás ahora?

-Iré a hacer algunos deberes. ¿No te das cuentas que ya tenemos que escribir sobre las plantas medicinales, ensayar unos encantamientos y otro sin fin de cosas? Dentro de poco vienen los ÉXTASIS – dijo mucho más entusiasmada de lo habitual cuando hablaba de los estudios – Deberías empezar a hacer tus deberes desde ahora, sino se te acumularán.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Hermione. No seas tan fastidiosa – le rogó dándose cuenta que ella nunca cambiaría.

-Cuando vengas a mí pidiéndome que te ayude, te diré lo mismo…

Ya estaba lista para irse. Vaciló en cómo despedirse de Ron y él la miró expectante. Le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de salir a casi zancadas de ése pasillo para perderse de la vista del pelirrojo.

Su corazón latía deprisa y sentía como un calor se expendía por todo su cuerpo. Le pasaba cada vez que tenía una gran idea. Ahora era el tiempo de llevarla a cabo. El sólo imaginarse la cara de Ron cuando la viera… Sí, debía hacerlo. Ahora la pregunta que le asaltaba la mente era¿Dónde se encontraba Ginny Weasley para ayudarla? Ginny al ser tan cercana a Fred y George era capaz de lograr cosas inimaginables. Todo era posible para su amiga. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo hacía de una forma tan buena, que pocos se daban cuenta que hay un plan de tras de todo… Es hasta casi diabólica la forma en la que traza sus planes.

Bajó las escaleras y vio un grupo de niñitos de sexto año diciendo que estaban tapados de deberes y que irían a la biblioteca para empezar a trabajar, ya que la gran mayoría se encontraba allí haciendo la estúpida tarea de Historia de la Magia.

¡Bingo!

Llegó hasta la biblioteca con una rapidez muy rara en ella y entró caminando pausadamente para que la bibliotecaria no la retara por estar corriendo allí. Buscó en cada mesa y en cada grupo de estudiantes hasta que vislumbró a Ginny sola en una de las mesas del rincón. Fue hasta ella muy urgida.

-Necesito que me ayudes – le dijo sin importarle que su amiga estuviera ocupada anotando en su pergamino – Es urgente y eres la única que me puede ayudar en esta locura.

-Hermione, estoy ocupada – replicó de mala gana – Me encantaría ayudarte a ordenar alfabéticamente tus libros, pero ahora no… Después de la cena. Tengo muchísimas cosas qué hacer y nada puede ser más importante que-

-Quiero pedirle disculpas a Ron por lo imbécil que he sido y volver con él – la interrumpió.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirroja levantando la vista para ver a la castaña y una gran sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Hermione: Ya tenía una aliada en su plan.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Y como dirían los chilenos "Graham se dio cuenta con la chichita que se estaba curando" xD! O sea, "Graham se dio cuenta en el lío que se había metido". Ron y Hermione le dejaron bien clarito que si se volvía a meter en sus vidas, lo mataban. Y si fuera por Ron, le hubiera metido su (palabras muy vulgares) hasta que (palabras muy vulgares) ese imbécil de (palabras vulgares), jeje! Sería demasiado agresivo, así que mejor lo dejamos hasta allí con el profesor.

En el próximo y último capítulo veremos cuál es el plan de Hermione y de qué forma ayudarán Ginny y Harry (sí, Harry ayudará). También Lavender le dará sus disculpas a la castaña porque en el fondo es buena persona… No todos son tan malos en este fic, así que a enmendar sus errores.

Uy, me dio penita. El último capítulo y se acaba! Bueno, tiene que llegar a su fin y… Mejor dejo todo lo sentimental para después.

Millones de gracias por sus reviews! Los adoro, de verdad. Me encantan sus consejos, opiniones y el apoyo incondicional que recibo. Es un agrado ver que el fic tiene a lectores fieles que no se pierden las actualizaciones, etc.

El 29 de enero es mi cumpleaños! Cumplo 16 primaveras… Si me quieren saludar desde ya, háganlo. Me sentiría muy bien xD! Y lo digo con el motivo para decirles que el final del fic estará para después del 29 de enero.

Cuídense muchísimo y besitos, adiós!


	28. Juegos de Amor

Capítulo 28: 'Juegos de Amor'

Dejó su pluma encima del libro y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la había dejado con un poco de tinta chorreando en las antiguas páginas del único volumen del colegio de _Historia de la Magia:_ _Desde de los cuatro elementos hasta los encantamientos de Merlín_. Miró a Hermione como si estuviera con fiebre y le tocó la frente para cerciorarse que la temperatura corporal de su amiga estaba a un nivel normal.

-¿Estás en tus cabales? – le preguntó.

-Estoy más centrada que nunca – respondió la castaña aún manteniendo su sonrisa - ¿Me ayudas o no?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – chilló emocionada.

-Cállate, Weasley – le dijo un chico de Ravenclaw de su mismo año, sentado en la mesa del frente – Algunos queremos aprobar el año…

-Disculpa – Se giró nuevamente a su amiga – Oh, Merlín, oh, Merlín… Por fin los planetas se alinearon correctamente para reparar el caos de la tierra.

-No seas tan exagerada. Cometí un gran error, pero no es para tanto.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

Hermione obvió el comentario de Ginny mientras se sentaba en el puesto vacío frente al de la pelirroja y se inclinó.

-Tengo ya todo listo… Sólo necesito que me hagas dos favores – dijo algo nerviosa y su amiga asintió. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Ginny que hiciera vandalismo en la escuela - ¿Aún conservas el maletín de emergencias de los gemelos?

-Sí. Ése maletín debe estar pudriéndose porque hace años no lo tocó, como aún no se me presenta la oportunidad de formar una catástrofe… - Dejó de hablar y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Hermione – No me digas que quieres que use el maletín.

-Exacto.

-¿De verdad estás bien? – le preguntó bajando la voz - ¿Te das cuentas que eres prefecta y me estás pidiendo que cause una de las catástrofes más grandes del siglo? Fred y George me dijeron que era en un caso extremo de aburrimiento o venganza, por si había una Umbridge versión 2.0…

-Los gemelos siempre han optado por llamar la atención con sus bromas y eventos, por lo que la catástrofe sería un espectáculo visual peligroso, pero muy atractivo para todos. Y, si no me equivoco, me garantizaría varios minutos de distracción asegurada.

-Es cierto, pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer para que me dejes hacer algo ilegal? – Tragó saliva después de decir eso. Era algo muy surrealista que Hermione le estuviera pidiendo que rompiera las reglas.

-Eso después lo sabrás – Se puso de pie – Muchísimas gracias – dijo dejando el tono misterioso que habían usado unos segundos atrás – De verdad me salvaste la ida, Ginny.

-Espera. Nunca dije que iba a causar el caos… Bueno, lo haré. Acepto. ¿Cuál es el segundo favor?

-Mañana empezará en marcha mi plan, y mañana necesitaré tu ayuda con otra cosita – Dio unos dos pasos y se giró nuevamente – Ah, Ginny, manchaste todo el ejemplar del libro… Si Madame Pince te pilla, te mata. Mejor trata de arreglar eso.

La pelirroja tomó la pluma y la dejó dentro del tintero. Observó que nadie se fijó en el lío que había formado y sacó su varita para limpiar la mancha del libro. Eso le pasaba por escuchar las locuras de Hermione. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amiga? No negaba que era una muy buena noticia que se diera cuenta de lo idiota que había sido y que quería enmendar sus errores, pero ya para pedirle que usara el maletín de emergencias de Fred y George… Era demasiado.

**OoOoO**

-¿Y te das cuenta que después se fue sin decir nada más?

-Bueno, si querías que te besará y tuvieran un momento romántico... –empezó a decir Harry.

-No me refiero a eso, sino que… Estaba rara¿sabes? Más extraña de lo habitual. De repente se fue como si estuviera llorando porque se había golpeado en un brazo y no porque ése grandísimo imbécil de Graham nos cagó… – No falta decir que allí vino un gran discurso de groserías.

Después de haber visto cómo Hermione se iba del pasillo del segundo piso, Ron se dirigió a la sala común pensando que estaría vacía. Quería pensar sobre lo que había pasado. Se sentía mucho más calmado que cuando escuchó decir a Ginny que James Graham le había dicho a Hermione que sus resultados en el examen de Encantamientos no había sido satisfactorio, pero aún así tenía la gran necesidad de tomar algo y lanzarlo hasta que se rompiera. Quería romperle la cara a ese tipo y Hermione no lo había dejado. Tenía una pizca de ira contenida y deseaba sacarla de su ser cuanto antes.

Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Harry en una de las mesitas escribiendo en un largo pergamino. Su amigo lo saludó sin mucho ánimo, porque estaba concentrado haciendo uno de los deberes de Pociones, pero al ver la cara de Ron le preguntó si estaba bien. ¿Y estaba bien? Aquella era una de las más típicas preguntas que se hacía al ver a cualquier persona decaída, sólo para demostrar que se preocupaban por ése alguien y el alguien respondía: Sí, estoy bien. Era una mentira decir que estaba bien. Y no quería mentir. La pizca de ira contenida fue creciendo y ahora no quería sentarse a meditar lo que había pasado, sino que quería hablarlo con Harry y hacerle entender que quería matar a Graham y entender por qué Hermione estaba tan extraña.

-Yo que tú iría a dormir un poco. Estás muy alterado – observó Harry negando con la cabeza – Entiende que Hermione no te tiene que dar explicaciones por todo.

-Es que… Yo todavía la quiero – dijo después de suspirar – Es por eso que me preocupo tanto por ella.

-Lo sé, pero te estás excediendo un poco. Mejor relájate y luego de la cena empezaremos con los deberes.

-¿Te estás oyendo? Parece que Hermione se hubiera posesionado de tu cerebro, Harry. ¡Quieres hacer deberes! – Él rió y Harry también lo hizo – Te haré caso y me iré a dormir un poco… Odio que no podamos dormir lo suficiente en Hogwarts.

Ron subió las escaleras y Harry volvió a escribir en el pergamino la importancia de las plantas medicinales en las pociones curativas. No pudo escribir más de cinco palabras porque el retrato se abrió y alguien entró llamándolo. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Hermione tomaba una silla y se sentada junto a él.

-¿Tienes unos minutos para tu mejor amiga?

-Supongo… Ron ya me contó lo que pasó con Graham. Me parece excelente que ya no pase nada de nada con él – le dijo pausadamente. Notó que los ojos de la castaña estaban un poco hinchados, pero la sonrisa en su cara era genuina – De hecho no te ves tan mal como Ron me comentó. Se te ve muy alegre.

-Ay, Harry, es que no sabes… Estoy enmendando mis errores – Él arqueó una ceja – Y mi principal error fue proponerle a Ron que rompiéramos.

-¡Genial, Hermione! Está arriba. Podrías decirle ahora mismo y estimo que en unos cinco minutos ya están siendo novios nuevamente.

-Tengo que hacerlo de otra manera, Harry. No me vengas a decir que aquella mágica noche de navidad no influenció en nada el que Ginny y tú se hayan besado… - Tosió mientras Harry se sonrojaba – Es por eso que ya sé cómo decirle a Ron que no puedo vivir sin él.

-Qué romántica.

-Y necesito que me ayudes en dos cosas…

-Claro, dime qué debo hacer – asintió contento.

-Quiero que le digas a todos los del equipo que hay entrenamiento de Quidditch mañana, pero asegúrate que sólo Ron vaya. Dile a los demás que es una mentira para ayudarme – A Harry se le torcieron un poco las gafas al escuchar la petición de su amiga – Y, lo segundo, es que ayudes a Ginny en todo lo que necesite.

-Debí haber sabido que Ginny estaba involucrada. La vida de esa mujer está basada en planes – comentó sin poder creer que en cualquier plan, idea o secreto estaba el nombre de su novia en él.

-Obviamente le pedí ayuda a ella… Ginny es la mente criminal más poderosa de los Weasley. Les gana a los gemelos por mucho – dijo como si fuera lo más sabido del mundo - ¿Qué dices ahora, Harry, me ayudas?

Miró a las escaleras como si Ron fuera a bajar y fuera su salvación de aquella decisión, pero eso no pasó. El que le pidiera que dijera que había un falso entrenamiento de Quidditch dejaba entrever que era algo muy grande lo que planeaba su amiga. Y el ya haber mencionado las palabras "_mente criminal", "ganar a los gemelos por mucho"_ decía que Ginny tenía que hacer algo riesgoso. ¿O estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas? Hermione iba a sólo decirle a Ron que volviera a ser novios, y ya estar pensando en que su amiga estaba ideando algo tan maquiavélico era mucho.

Se inclinó para darle su respuesta al ver que un grupo de cuarto año ingresaba a la sala común.

-Supongo que sí.

-¡Ay, Harry, gracias! – Se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó rápidamente.

-¿Entonces debo decirles a todos que hay entrenamiento, y después le digo a los demás que es sólo una mentira? – preguntó enrollando el pergamino. No creía que fuera ya a terminar su ensayo sobre las plantas medicinales dentro de poco. Hermione asintió energética - ¿Y qué se refiere exactamente ayudar a Ginny en lo que necesite?

-Ella hará las maniobras de distracción en los jardines. No sé si te has leído el periódico, pero, según _El Profeta_, mañana hará un día templado y será perfecto para que todos salgan a jugar con la nieve, patinen en el lago o jueguen Quidditch…

-Lo único que he leído en el día ha sido 'Corazón de Bruja'. Allí no dan el pronóstico – dijo pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga - ¿Tan privado quieres que sea para que Ginny haga una maniobra de distracción a nivel completo?

-Tiene que ser en grande, Harry. Ése es mi punto. Hay que usar la artillería pesada como a de lugar – explicó cansinamente.

-Y si quieres que sea a nivel completo… Ginny tendría que hacer algo parecido al pantano que hicieron los gemelos en quinto año – Estaba atando cabos sueltos - ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Sí, Ginny hará algo gigante y espectacular. Será una gigantesca catástrofe. Es por eso que necesita tu ayuda… Obviamente yo también los ayudaré, pero no podré todo el tiempo porque estaré haciendo lo mío con Ron.

-Hay algo que no me calza, Hermione – Harry trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no ofender a su amiga – No sé para qué necesitas distraer a todos cuando sólo tienes que hacer lo tuyo con Ron. ¿Por qué quieres distracción? No es tan necesario.

-Dos razones: Tengo que hacer todo en grande porque me mandé un error enorme; hay que compensar – Levantó uno de los dedos de su mano derecha y luego levantó otro – Ginny necesita canalizar toda su mentalidad criminal en algo. ¿Te has dado cuenta que todo ha estado muy calmado? No apoyo el hecho que haga un caos, pero Ginny… Ella es como los gemelos. Necesita hacer algo para estar tranquila. Algo que implique una gran broma, explosiones, fuegos artificiales, revuelta, etc.

-Te entiendo – dijo, pero eso no implicaba que apoyaba que Ginny hiciera algo tan peligroso.

-Genial. Sólo di lo del partido mañana y después hablaré con Ginny y contigo. ¿Hecho? – Estiró su mano y Harry la estrechó no muy convencido de estar haciendo lo correcto.

**OoOoO**

Demelza golpeó la mesa y Dean estaba planeando lanzarle las tostadas en la cabeza a Harry.

-¡Eres un maldito dictador, Potter! – chilló Demelza colérica - ¿No te das cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que el Quidditch? Para que sepas, ya estoy tapada de deberes…

-Pero tenemos que ganar la copa este año. No quiero como último recuerdo que Malfoy tenga aquella preciosa pieza de metal en sus manos. De seguro ninguno de ustedes me entiende, pero Dean y Ron sí… ¿Verdad? – Se volteó para ver a los dos y pedirles ayuda con la situación.

-O sea… Algo, pero… - Bajó las tostadas al ver que Harry acababa de darse cuenta que se las quería lanzar – No sé.

-¿Ron?

-Quiero desayunar tranquilo, Harry – replicó su compañero engullendo su desayuno.

-¡Ginny, apóyame! – le pidió Demelza al ver que la pelirroja estaba muy calmada a su lado – Las dos estamos tapadas de deberes. Somos compañeras de año y lo sabes…

-¿Qué quieres que le diga a éste? – Miró a Harry enojada – No va a cambiar de opinión… Sólo dejo en claro que es idiota que empecemos hoy. Una locura.

-Qué suave – comentó Jack Spoler riendo – Esa no es Ginny Weasley… Parece que como ahora es tu novio, se nos ablandó un poco.

-Cállate ahora mismo, Spoler, sino quieres que mi varita esté metida en tu-

-Ginny, por favor – le pidió Harry adivinando la grosería que iba a decir su novia – Lo siento, pero así es. Entrenamiento. Y eso… Buen provecho y sigan desayunando.

Harry se retiró de ese sector de la mesa y fue hasta donde se encontraba Hermione. La castaña estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino. Tan concentrada estaba que no se había dado cuenta que su amigo ya había llegado.

-Me fue bien – informó sirviéndose algo de leche en su tazón – Lo que más me impresionó fue que Ginny actuó muy bien y Demelza… es una revoltosa. Reclama por todo.

-Genial – masculló su amiga como si apenas lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Lo que determinará si Ron me disculpa o no – respondió sin mucho preámbulo mientras Harry sacaba una buena porción de avena de una fuente - ¿Ya has hablado con Ginny para que la ayudes?

-Anoche me dijo que me diría antes del almuerzo. Necesitaba hacer unas pequeñas pruebas para saber si funcionaban las cosas del maletín.

**OoOoO**

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban muy callados al aula de Transformaciones. El pelirrojo trató durante los primeros minutos del día en poner un tema de conversación, pero el único que le respondía era Harry. Hermione tosía nerviosamente y hacía como si estuviera distraída leyendo unos apuntes. Cada vez que Ron le preguntaba cualquier estupidez, ella se sonrojaba sin ninguna razón. Parecía una de esas niñitas pequeñas admiradoras de Ro-Ro.

-Si sigues actuando así creerá que estás demente. Tranquilízate – le susurró Harry antes de entrar a Transformaciones y Hermione sólo asintió avergonzada.

Ése día fue el más raro de sus vidas. De una forma diferente para cada uno: Harry estaba prestando mucha atención a la profesora McGonagall, Hermione apenas tomaba apuntes porque estaba más concentrada escribiendo en aquel misterioso pergamino y Ron miraba atentamente como la castaña tachaba cada frase que escribía. Muchísimas veces pasó que la castaña dejaba de escribir, levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con Ron. Se sonrojaba y torpemente trataba de buscar las hojas pertenecientes a Transformaciones… Como si fuera posible que el pelirrojo pudiera leer a esa distancia lo que escribía en el misterioso pergamino.

Salieron de Transformaciones y tenían un pequeño recreo de quince minutos. Fueron a la sala común porque Hermione quería ir a buscar unos libros. Allí se encontraron con Ginny. La muchacha sonrió al verlos y se les acercó.

-Aquí está lo que me pediste. Mi segundo favor – dijo pasándole a Hermione una carpeta blanca. La castaña le agradeció y la guardó dándole la espalda a Ron - ¿Y cómo estuvieron sus clases? – preguntó acariciándole el dorso de la mano a Harry.

-Sólo tuvimos Transformaciones. Y fue raro… Hermione no prestó nada de atención y tu noviecito era el que tomaba apuntes – dijo Ron lanzándole una mirada extraña a Hermione, quien pareció atragantarse con algo.

-Estaba tomando notas, Ron. No sabes que no prestaba atención. No hagas conjeturas que no son ciertas – replicó Hermione.

-Sí, claro – comentó Harry sonriendo y se arrepintió por el golpe en la costilla que recibió de Ginny - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó adolorido.

-Por hablar demás – masculló la pelirroja lanzándole una mirada muy elocuente de lo que pasaba.

Ron notó que algo raro estaba pasando. Hermione huía a toda costa de su mirada y cuando le hablaba parecía que tuviera un resorte, ya que saltaba asustada; Harry prometió no hablar de más y Ginny le había dicho algo de un segundo favor a Hermione… ¿Por qué Harry no podía hablar de más? Eso sólo significaba que le estaban ocultando algo a él. Hermione Ni se inmutó al ver la actitud de la pelirroja, así que el engañado era él. ¿Y qué tramaban? Miró cuidadosamente a cada uno como si en alguna parte del cuerpo tuvieran unos papelitos mágicos que revelaran lo que ocurría.

**OoOoO**

En el transcurso de la mañana Harry se las arregló para informarle a los del equipo de Quidditch que el entrenamiento era una farsa para ayudar sentimentalmente a Ron y Hermione. Todos se mostraron comprensivos y cuando se encontraban con Hermione le deseaban suerte… Las únicas que dieron problemas fueron, nuevamente, Demelza, y para su sorpresa, Ginny. Las dos replicaron cuando él les informó que el lunes se llevaría a cabo un verdadero entrenamiento.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del aula de Historia de la Magia; Lavender se les acercó tímidamente. Los tres la miraron extrañados.

-Quería pedirles disculpas por lo que hice – dijo cabizbaja – Por haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que Ginny y tú mantenían unas apuestas – Se inclinó hacia Harry – Y por haber tratado de separarlos… Lo siento – Levantó la mirada a Hermione – De verdad. Te hice cosas horribles. Te llamé Sangre Sucia, me confabulé con Malfoy…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry sin entender nada. Él era el único que no sabía, ya que Ginny le había contado a Ron.

-No quiero seguir estando enemistada contigo. Ginny ya me disculpo y… Perdóname, Hermione. Fui grosera, idiota y muy malvada. Estaba como ciega y no sabía lo que hacía – dijo con la voz quebrada y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

Por la mente de Hermione se le pasó que estaba haciendo una actuación y que todo era un teatro para hacerle algo malo nuevamente. Una trampa. Pero dijo que Ginny la había disculpado y su amiga no era tan estúpida para disculpar a alguien con malas intenciones… Además Lavender no era tan ingeniosa para tramar algo así. Y no muy entusiasmada sonrió a la muchacha diciéndole que todo quedaba en el pasado. Lavender estaba tan feliz que abrazó a cada uno y les prometía actuar mejor, ser una buena compañera y no entrometerse más en sus vidas.

-Ah, Lavender… - dijo Hermione antes que ésta se fuera – Habla con Parvati. Ustedes eran mejores amigas. Ella es la que salió más perjudicada con todo.

-Lo sé – murmuró. Estaba evitando el momento de hablar con su antes mejor amiga porque se sentía muy culpable – Gracias… Nos vemos después – se despidió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

**OoOoO**

La única muy preparada había sido Ginny. Después de terminar las clases, Harry y Hermione decidieron que era hora de ayudar a Ginny con su parte del plan. La pelirroja se deshizo de Ron pidiéndole a Demelza que hablaran de nuevas tácticas de Quidditch en la sala común. Llegó muy misteriosa al cuarto de Harry, donde también estaba Hermione, y después de decirle a Neville que se fuera, dejó su maletín en la cama de su novio.

-Éste es el maletín de urgencias Weasley. Auspiciado por Sortilegios Weasley, claro – anunció con la mirada encendida – Si creen que han visto todo en cuanto a bromas, créanme que esto es muchísimo más colosal.

-¿Qué contiene exactamente? - preguntó Harry alarmado.

-Sólo puedo decir a grandes rasgos que tienen fuegos artificiales, manuales de diversos hechizos y encantamientos, piñatas y… Bueno, allí verán – Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino y en él estaba dibujado los jardines de Hogwarts – Todo partirá aquí – Con su varita señaló un punto cercano al lago – Luego, se extenderá por el cielo causando gran revuelo… Aún no decido que siga por adentro del castillo o que salgan del castillo. Debo pensarlo bien. Y finalmente acabará en el lago con el calamar gigante…

-Creo que afuera del castillo sea lo que sea. Es muy riesgoso dentro – dijo Hermione tratando de entender a su amiga - ¿Cuántos minutos me garantizas?

-Muchísimo más de una hora. El espectáculo durará unos quince minutos, pero el revuelo que causará hará que todos vayan a sus salas comunes a comentarlo…

Siguieron hablando de los peligros que tenía la parte del plan de Ginny, pero ella dijo que si Harry la ayudaba a la perfección, no habría nada que lamentar.

-Bien… Lo último que hay que organizar es que vayas con Ron a los vestidores – dijo Hermione pensativa – Cuando estén allá haz algo para que él se quede solo y tú te vas.

-Ah, fácil – asintió Harry sonriendo – Cuando me vaya iré a ayudar a Ginny con lo que quiera.

-Genial. Ahora hay que ir a almorzar y dentro de unas horitas más… ¡Se viene la revolución! – exclamó la pelirroja.

**OoOoO**

El almuerzo había sido raro. Ron notó que Hermione apenas probaba bocado y que Harry cuchicheaba con Ginny. Decidió no darle tanta importancia y siguió devorando lo que su tenedor alcanzaba. Tendrían entrenamiento y debía tener fuerzas para parar la quaffle muchísimas veces.

Luego tenían otra hora libre, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione se dispusieron a hacer sus deberes. Ginny se separó de ellos argumentando que debía juntarse con unas amigas, aunque, en realidad, iba a pasar el dato a todo el estudiantado que a las seis y treinta habría un gran espectáculo en los jardines y no podían perdérselo.

En la sala común ya hacían los deberes atrasados que tenía. Sí, ya habían pasado unos tres días desde que habían llegado de las vacaciones de navidad y estaban con cosas atrasadas. Ron le prometía a Merlín que jamás volvería a vaguear en las tardes para poder hacer sus deberes a tiempo mientras que Harry copiaba como podía el ensayo de Transformaciones de Hermione porque ella se negó a ayudarlos. La castaña dijo que eso les pasaba por vagos y ahora debían pagar las consecuencias seguido de un tedioso discurso que les faltaba menos de tres meses para dar los ÉXTASIS.

-¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Ron, luego de dos horas de escribir, al ver que Hermione guardaba los pergaminos en la mochila.

-Por si no lo sabías, tengo más clases que tú, más cosas que hacer que tú y, por ende, más ÉXTASIS que presentar que tú – respondió sin mirarlo siquiera - Voy a hablar por la profesora Vector para que me pase material extra de estudio…

-Oh, qué entretenido – murmuró Harry mientras Ron reía.

-Entretenido es ver que se pierden el tiempo riéndose de mí a estar terminando el ensayo para McGonagall… Apúrense o sino tendrán que perderse el entrenamiento – dijo sonriendo con aires de superioridad antes de salir por el hueco del retrato.

-Ciertamente no quiero perderme el entrenamiento - comentó Ron con una pizca ironía mirando a Harry. Encontraba que era muy precipitado que entrenarán ahora, pero amaba volar en su escoba.

-Por más que no quiera admitirlo, pero Hermione tiene razón. Mejor trabajemos.

Estuvieron otra hora más hasta que terminaron. Bueno, les faltaba un mapa para Astronomía, pero lo harían en la noche. Así que los dos jóvenes fueron a la habitación a dejar sus cosas y prepararse para el entrenamiento mientras conversaban.

_**Mientras tanto, en un pasillo de Hogwarts…**_

-¡No! – gritó Ginny cubriéndose la cabeza mientras millones de cenizas le caían encima.

-Ginny… Me dijiste que sabías todo lo que había aquí y para qué servía – murmuró Hermione tratando de no matarla.

-Esto es asqueroso – terminó Parvati tosiendo.

-Tú no opines – le advirtió la pelirroja sacando su varita y limpió las cenizas – No sé para qué te vienes donde no te llaman, Parvati. Nunca fuiste parte del plan.

-Lo siento si tuve que encubrirte y decirle a Filch que esos eran paquetes de cera depilatoria en vez de paquetes con combustible de fuegos artificiales – Señaló unos paquetes en el maletín – Además que todo sea para ayudar a Hermione… ¡Qué romántico es esto!

Ginny volvió a tomar los frascos y los vertió con mucho cuidado en los marcos de las pinturas. Muchas personas de las pinturas empezaron a replicar, pero se quedaron callados para seguir escuchando la conversación de las muchachas.

-Bien, ahora vamos a los jardines para poner los cohetes… - anunció Ginny cerrando el maletín.

-¿Saben? Lavender me pidió perdón por ser una arpía y quería ser mi amiga de nuevo – comentó Parvati mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-A nosotras ya nos pidió disculpas. ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Hermione.

-La disculpé, obviamente. Me pareció bastante sincera… Pero eso de volver a ser las mejores amigas no me parece bien – Tomó el brazo de cada una, ya que ella iba en medio y las miró con una gran sonrisa – Desde que me separé de Lavender he podido conocerlas mucho más y las considero mis amigas. Son increíbles, muchachas. Y he conocido muchísimo más a Neville, Harry, Ron y los demás… Estaba muy cerrada con mis compañeros. No quiero volver a eso.

-Lloraría por esas lindas palabras, pero es el gran momento de Hermione y no hay que quitarle protagonismo – dijo Ginny agradecida por lo que había dicho Parvati – Sí, me caes mejor ahora y… Se podría decir que eres mi amiga – agregó mientras Parvati y Hermione reían – Oye, eres una chismosa y te metes donde nadie te llama, pero… Eres buena gente.

-Eres muy buena amiga, Parvati y ha sido genial conocerte mejor – dijo Hermione.

Llegaron a los jardines a los pocos minutos. Temblando se dirigieron a un lugar señalado por la pelirroja. Hermione maldició no haber salido con guantes y una bufanda, pero no podía volver a la sala común. Ayudaron a Ginny a colocar una especia de pequeños cohetes de papel enterrados en la nieve. Después la pelirroja lanzó unos polvos al lago explicando que esto haría participar al calamar gigante.

Ya había pasado una hora y la pelirroja anunció que estaba todo listo.

-Y supuestamente Harry me ayudaría en todo… Maldito flojo – dijo Ginny – Pero el muy cómodo se quedó distrayendo a Ron. La tarea más fácil.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo – dijo Parvati.

-Hermione… ¿Terminaste tus mensajes? – le preguntó Ginny a la castaña. Ella asintió - ¿Por qué no vamos a ponerlos donde deben estar? Falta poco para que inicie el entrenamiento.

-Estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Y si todo esto no da resultados? – masculló mirando a sus amigas con temor.

-Oye, Ron babea por ti y nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría a alguien que le hace esto – dijo Parvati animándola.

-No vengas con dudas, Hermione. Piensa que me diste permiso de hacer vandalismo en la escuela y tú eres prefecta.

-Es cierto… ¿Cómo llegué a darte permiso de hacer un espectáculo pirotécnico? – se preguntó aterrada al notar que había aceptado y ayudado a eso. Sonrió – No me puedo arrepentir. Es verdad.

Sacó de su túnica un fajo de papeles y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.

**OoOoO**

Harry y Ron fueron muy abrigados al entrenamiento. Después de haber recuperado un poco las horas perdidas de sueño –o sea que durmieron después de conversar- estaban listos para entrenar hasta que les doliera el –omito palabra- de tanto montar sus escobas. Cada uno jugaba con sus escobas mientras hablaban de probar nuevas piruetas para impresionar a Hufflepuff y patearles el trasero, como dijo Ron riendo. Hacía mucho frío, así que iban tan abrigados que parecían osos polares.

Llegaron a los vestidores casi tiritando. Ron murmuraba cuánto odiaba el invierno y esperaba que fuera primavera. Harry le recordó que cuando fuera primavera estrían en los ÉXTASIS y prefería el frío glacial del invierno a estar estresado dando los exámenes que definirían su vida.

-¿Y los demás? – preguntó Ron dándose cuenta que no había nadie – Usualmente Jack está aquí… O Dean.

-Me preguntaba lo mismo – dijo Harry asintiendo – Iré a buscarlos. Apuesto que Demelza armó un complot… ¡Es una revoltosa! – exclamó frunciendo el ceño - ¿Te quedas acá un rato hasta que traiga a todos?

-Claro, no hay problema – contestó Ron poniéndose las botas con protectores.

Harry se fue sin decir nada más. Se notaba bastante molesto. Ron pensó que su amigo estaba siendo bastante estricto con los entrenamientos. Una cosa era ser el capitán, pero otra diferente era creerse capitán de un regimiento militar. Aunque todos los que eran capitanes se volvían locos. Oliver Wood era paranoico, Angelina se transformó en un monstruo y ahora Harry era un jefe militar. Quizás fuera una maldición, así como el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Estaba poniéndose el chaleco cuando vio que un papelito caía. ¿Qué hacía un papelito en su uniforme de Quidditch? Lo recogió notando que estaba muy bien doblado como para que fuera basura. Lo desdobló interesado.

"_Ron:_

_Aunque tú puedas decirme 'querida' aún, yo no puedo decirte de la misma forma. Creo que el 'querido' proviene del verbo querer y para mí eres mucho más que eso. Es difícil de explicar, lo sé. Nunca creí que pudiera complicarme la vida contigo de esta forma. Siempre mi vida ha sido complicada por tu carácter y tu forma de ser, pero ahora es diferente… Creo que me entiendes._

_La verdad me encantaría decirte más cosas, pero no me alcanza en este diminuto papel. Si quieres leer más de lo que ansío decirte anda al lugar donde siempre veo jugar a mi mejor amigo y a mi Ron"._

Era la caligrafía de Hermione.

**OoOoO**

Salió pensando que su interpretación de estar enojado era muy buena. Sólo dio unos pasos cuando una mano lo llevó hasta un sector tapado por unas cajas, así que era bastante privado.

-Pero miren quién es mi captora… - dijo él sonriendo y besó a Ginny.

-Me estaba aburriendo de esperarte, lento – dijo ella una vez que se habían separado – Me estoy matando de frío y tú seguías en los vestidores con Ron… Y tú supuestamente me ayudarías a preparar la distracción, pero ni tu sombra vi. Hasta Parvati ayudó.

Harry abrió un poco su túnica y abrazó a Ginny de tal forma que ella también quedará abrigada por la túnica. Ella le agradeció diciendo que era un detalle muy tierno de su parte y se acercó al cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Está todo en marcha? – preguntó él ignorando los reclamos anteriores de Ginny.

-Sí. Hermione uso mis esquelas rosas para escribirle notitas a Ron, ya todos los fuegos artificiales están en su lugar, hablé con Peeves para que fuera mi cómplice, el calamar gigante cooperará, los polvos de ilusión… Todo – enumeró.

-¿Peeves está de nuestro lado?

-Al saber cuál sería mi espectáculo quiso cooperar. Dijo que era una digna Weasley y prometió que jamás se burlaría de mí… De hecho me empezó a decir halagos. Fue bastante gracioso – comentó sintiéndose orgullosa por haber heredado algo de los gemelos.

Oyeron como la puerta de los vestidores se abría y cerraba. A los pocos segundos Ron pasó por el pasillo con un papel rosa en sus manos.

-¿Es como una búsqueda del tesoro? – Ella asintió – Oh, Hermione sí que se esforzó.

-Sí. Creo que lo hizo a lo grande para compensar su error… - dijo y le dio un beso – Ya, tenemos que ir a nuestras posiciones.

-¿Posiciones?

-Tú tienes que ayudar a camuflarme en los jardines para hacer los encantamientos y hechizos… No quiero que McGonagall me vea moviendo la varita descaradamente en el castillo.

-Creí que ayudarte significaba estar aquí juntitos y…

-Harry… Hagámoslo por esos dos. A mí también me encantaría pasar más tiempo en este lugar diminuto, pegada a ti haciendo lo que tengo muchas ganas de hacer. Pero tenemos que hacer nuestro acto vandálico – dijo mirando intensamente a su novio.

-Está bien – asintió y salieron de ese lugar.

Vieron que Ron se encontraba en las tribunas y rápidamente corrieron a los jardines.

**OoOoO**

Se preguntaba qué clase de juego era ése. Era como si Hermione le estuviera contestando la carta que le había enviado hace menos de un mes. Creyó por varios días que no loa había recibido o que al tenerla en sus manos la había roto sin querer saber nada de él. Pero parecía que sí la había leído y que ahora le contestaba. Sí, parecía. O era otra cosa de la cual no estaba enterado.

El único lugar en donde ella veía los partidos era en las tribunas designadas para Gryffindor. Salió de los vestidores después de ponerse su túnica deportiva y fue hasta las tribunas. Caminó rápidamente pensando que era absurdo eso de ir a otro lugar para continuar el mensaje.

Llegó y buscó en todos los asientos exasperado un papel. Lo encontró fácilmente. Lo tomó y vio el estadio pensando que Hermione se encontraría pro allí, pero se encontraba solo.

"_Bien hecho. Adivinaste. Ahora tienes derecho a seguir leyendo lo que tanto ansío decirte…_

_Tal vez te preguntes qué pasó con tu carta. Me llegó. La leí. No te contesté. Tampoco mencioné nada de ella en tu presencia. ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Me sentía horrible en esos instantes. Habíamos terminado y pensé que era una idiota al haberme dejado llevar por un jueguito. Todo partió por fingir que éramos novios. Era absurdo y realmente me sentía engañada, por decirlo así. Pensé que te quería, que estábamos bien… Pero tu maldito ego y tu ansiedad de ser reconocido me enfermaron. Te ponías tan diferente cada vez que una de esas malditas transplantadas de cerebro se te acercaba para adularte. Eras diferente… De una forma sentía que me había enamorado de un Ron que ya no existía, pero a veces afloraba en ti._

_Oh, creo que revelé mucho. Bien, es suficiente por esta nota. Agradécele a tu hermana por estas lindas esquelas que me prestó. En fin… Me encantaría decirte mucho más y seguramente donde Luna Lovegood lo tendrás"._

Así que de cierta forma le estaba contestando la carta. Muy extraña su forma de hacerlo, pensó aún con la esquela en la mano. ¡Y Ginny debía estar al tanto! Esa maldita enana siempre tenía que aparecer hasta en la sopa. ¿Había algo en lo que Ginny no estaba involucrada? Si estaba Harry en eso sería mucho… Una confabulación en su contra.

Muchos pensamientos invadieron su mente. Por una parte pensaba en que por primera vez sabía con exactitud el daño que le hacía a Hermione su obstinación por alcanzar la fama, pero aún así… Ella también tenía la culpa. No podía lavarse las manos y dejarle los trapos sucios a él. Los dos se llevaban la mitad de la torta. La relación estaba desgastada por ellos dos y en partes iguales.

¿Tenía que ir donde Luna Lovegood? Pero… Era extraño. No creía que debiera ir donde Luna, quien debía estar en su sala común, a pedirle lo que seguía del mensaje. Donde Luna Lovegood… donde Luna Lovegood… ¡Donde Luna Lovegood! El asiento de la comentarista de partidos. Luna siempre comentaba los partidos y se sentaba junto a la tribuna de los profesores.

Corrió entre las tribunas y llegó hasta el asiento del comentarista. Encontró otro papelito rosa doblado con cuidado.

"_¡Bravo! Sigues adivinando bien…_

_Pero también yo obré mal. Creo que te mentí porque creí que no era necesario decirte. Veamos… Hablando con mucha sinceridad diría que no sentí que debía molestarte con mi pasado con James. Teníamos una relación ilegal y tú fuiste tan amable de servir de pantalla ante todo el mundo para que tuviera más seguridad de estar con él y… Me terminé enamorando de ti nuevamente. Nuevamente volvía a tropezar con la misma piedra. Nos declaramos, estábamos felices juntos. ¿Para qué seguir molestándote con los problemas que me traía un recuerdo vergonzoso? Me podían haber expulsado, no estaba en mis cabales para haber cometido la locura de tener un amorío con un profesor. Estaba loca. Y no debí haberte mentido. Debí haberte molestado porque tú me habrías ayudado como fuera. Lo siento mucho. Y digo lo siento porque siento de la misma forma que tú que los dos nos defraudamos mutuamente._

_Y por último… La pulsera. No quiero seguir escribiendo, así que si la curiosidad te mata y quieres saber cómo termina ésta carta fragmentada anda donde el Weasley fue coronado. Allí encontrarás la pulsera y lo último de ésta carta"._

Guardó el papel sabiendo adónde dirigirse. Caminó un poco hacia las escaleras y bajó pensativo. Aunque no hubiera sido un gran aporte en el impedir que Malfoy y Lavender expulsarán a Hermione, podría haberle dado ánimos y matar a ese pendejo de Malfoy de una buena vez. Pero entendía las razones para haberle ocultado aquella macabra verdad.

Suspiró y llegó hasta el campo. Comprobó que no había rastro del verde pasto, ya que todo estaba cubierto, al menos, por un metro de nieve de profundidad. Metió sus manos en la túnica con algo de frío y escuchó un extraño ruido. Sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo y vio unos fuegos artificiales, seguido de una explosión y un alboroto proveniente del castillo. A lo lejos se escuchaba una ridícula melodía. ¿Qué diablos ocurría? Se detuvo y observó por unos instantes como aparecía otro fuego artificial. Era bonito, aunque raro verlo. Una broma, quizás. Bajó la vista para darse cuenta que ya estaba a pocos metros de los arcos donde siempre volaba cuidando que ninguna quaffle osara a colarse. Abrió la boca ligeramente al observar que el arco no estaba solo: Hermione estaba allí con la mano en alto dejando ver que la pulsera estaba en su posesión.

**OoOoO**

-Ginny, queda poco y… ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? – le inquirió al ver que leía un manual escrito por los gemelos para usar bien lo del maletín.

-Sí. Sólo hay que esperar dos minutos más y se inicia el show – respondió entusiasmada.

Ansiaba hacer un espectáculo digno de los gemelos y proporcionar caos y entretención de buena calidad a todo Hogwarts. La verdad sabía que no había necesidad de hacer ese tipo de distracción tan grande para el plan de Hermione. De hecho, no debía haber una maniobra de distracción porque habría pasado desapercibido para todo el mundo que dos personas estuvieran solas, afuera con aquel frío, en el campo de Quidditch, reconciliándose… Claro, a todo el mundo se le ocurriría salir justo en ese momento, pensó la pelirroja sonriendo. Pero Hermione también la ayudaba al hacer lo que tanto tiempo anhelaba¡Caos! Ver por tantos años las maravillas de los gemelos habían sido su inspiración y ahora ella haría de las suyas.

Harry se inclinó y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para protegerla de la mecha con fuego que se encenderían de los fuegos artificiales. Sabía que no tenía frío, de hecho estaba tan alegre que ardía en calor.

-Harry… Después que ya vayan unos dos fuegos artificiales activados anda al castillo y encuentra a Peeves en el salón de Encantamientos, por favor. Dile que eres el enviado de Ginny Weasley y que debe empezar inmediatamente con su cooperación.

-¿Qué hará él?

-Pondrá algo de ambiente… Música, mejor dicho – agregó riendo.

-Cada día me impresionas más – le dijo divertido.

-Oh, siempre te saldré con una sorpresa, Harry – Giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró a pocos centímetros de su cara – ¿Te habían dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?

-Puede ser – respondió antes que se besaran acortando la distancia que los separaba.

Luego de unos segundos, Ginny corrió su cabeza y dijo que ya era hora de partir el plan. Harry asintió y tomó su varita.

-Deja ver… - murmuró Ginny viendo que desde los pasillos al aire libre y en la zona que rodeaba con pilares el colegio ya varios estudiantes se asomaban para ver lo que ella misma había dicho como el espectáculo mágico con mejor calidad del año – Listo. Todos serán testigos de mi obra de arte.

-¿Ya?

-¡Ya! – gritó Ginny y apuntó con su varita la punta de la mecha de un fuego artificial - ¡Incendio! – La llama se prendió rápidamente y el fuego llegó hasta la parte trasera del cohete y salió disparado hacia el cielo. Los dos observaron como chispas rojas salían y se escucharon varios gritos de emoción provenientes de Hogwarts – Tu turno…

-Incendio – dijo y otro fuego artificial salió al aire – Me voy a buscar a Peeves… Nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós, Harry – se despidió ella dirigiéndole una rápida mirada antes de lanzar otro fuego artificial y conjurar el siguiente encantamiento.

**OoOoO**

Caminó lentamente hasta estar a dos metros de ella. Hermione lucía muy seria y bajó el brazo porque ya le dolía un poco el estar así. Él simplemente la observaba tratando de entender qué era todo ese jueguito de los mensajes.

-¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó sacando de su bolsillo tres papeles rosas – No tengo tiempo para andar jugando a tu búsqueda de mensajes…

-Quedó bastante explícito que es una forma de responderte tu carta – dijo Hermione con una voz calmada.

-Ya lo sé. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Hermione suspiró y miró al suelo. Quería acercarse a él, pero temía que fuera imprudente así que se mantuvo apoyada en el arco.

-Porque te quiero mucho – dijo resueltamente. Él se quedó en silencio analizando su respuesta – Porque desde que me mandaste la carta me di cuenta que no fuimos capaces de hablarnos con real sinceridad para aclarar las cosas y porque tuve que encontrarme conmigo misma para darme cuenta que sí me pasan cosas contigo. Tal vez no sean cosas como abrazarte o darte un beso, pero sí siento amor por ti.

-¿Entonces cómo traduces ese amor? Dejamos muy claro que ya no sentíamos la necesidad de estar el uno con el otro – respondió.

-No estamos ansiosos por estar juntos porque sabemos lo que sentimos y porque sabemos que llegará el momento de que nuestros cuerpos se encuentren. Es mucho más que necesidades físicas. Son necesidad del corazón – Hermione lo miró y pensó que estaba hablando con la cursilería más grande del mundo, pero no le importó – Me siento la persona más estúpida del mundo por haberte dejado ir…

-¿Tú crees que yo no? – Dio dos pasos y arrugó los papeles - ¿Crees que me hace feliz ver que apenas me miras, que casi no nos hablamos y que no me respondieras la carta? Hubo un momento en el que creí que era un recuerdo para ti.

-Eres mucho más que un recuerdo, eres alguien que sigue en mí ahora. Aquí y ahora. En el presente.

Hubo un ruido procedente del castillo y se escucharon más gritos, aplausos y fuegos artificiales. Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a eso y siguieron enfrascados en su propio mundo.

-Cuando me diste esta pulsera no era más que tu novia de mentira – dijo alzándose un poco la manga de la túnica mostrando la pulsera en su muñeca – Jugábamos con nuestros sentimientos sin darnos cuenta que más que un juego era real y… Después de besarnos esa noche pensé que estaba en un lió por estar enamorándome de ti cuando estaba con James. Tenía el anillo que él me había regalado y tu pulsera puestos. Pensé que sólo uno podría estar en mi mano, sólo uno. Sólo uno realmente quería conservar. Y ése que quería conservar era la pulsera.

-¿Me estás comparando con una maldita pulsera? – preguntó Ron riendo y Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo tonto que era eso.

**OoOoO**

Al decirle a Peeves que pusiera la música todo cobró vida. Era una música muy parecida a la de un circo e inmediatamente se empezó a escuchar chillidos desde el pasillo. Salió del aula y se encontró con que las personas de las pinturas salían de los cuadros para caminar entre la gente como si fueran fantasmas. Muchos reían y empezaban a bailar con la música mientras otros pocos refunfuñaban diciendo que esa chiquilla pelirroja hacía sólo estragos con ese encantamiento.

Todos los estudiantes y profesores que contemplaban el espectáculo se quedaron atónitos y aplaudieron al ver a su lado a la gente de las pinturas bailando. Muchos fueron hasta las ventanas y cayeron de forma lenta y acompasada hasta llegar a los jardines donde recién comenzaba el verdadero show.

Después de unos dos o tres fuegos artificiales Ginny mandó un hechizo hacia el lago y de la nada comenzó a escucharse como el agua se succionaba y seis enormes tentáculos salieron para agitarse.

-¡Oh, madre mía! – Escuchó Harry que exclamaba alarmada la profesora McGonagall.

Todos creían que el calamar iría a atacar, pero no. Resulta que mientras las personas de las pinturas danzaban felices alrededor del lago, los brazos del calamar se movían con la música. El calamar debía estar dando vueltas y vueltas abajo, ya que los brazos también daban vueltas como una rueda. Los fuegos llenaron el cielo y con otro movimiento de la varita de Ginny aparecieron piñatas en las cabezas de los espectadores y se rompieron para dar paso a chispas, brillos, caramelos y papeles son ninguna palabra escrita.

-Esa pecosita sí que sabe entretener – dijo Peeves flotando encima de Harry – Mis bromas son nada comparado con esto…

Siguieron apareciendo fuegos artificiales de distintos colores y con alusiones a diferentes formas, el calamar comenzó a hacer algo extraño con sus tentáculos y las personas de las pinturas reían entretenidas al tener algo por fin animoso que hacer.

Una mano tocó el hombro y un segundo después Ginny se encontraba a su lado sonriendo contenta.

-¿Y qué te parece mi obra de arte? – preguntó orgullosa.

-Considerando que ningún profesor ha gritado molesto, más bien están maravillados viendo lo que hiciste y por primera vez oí que Peeves hablaba alabando a otra causadora de estragos… Está excelente – dijo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla – Te felicito.

-Muchas gracias. Sí, creo que Peeves y yo comenzaremos a tener una linda relación de amistad desde ahora en adelante – agregó riendo mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¿Sabes? Es genial que estemos juntos de nuevo… Estoy muy feliz.

-Es bueno que estés feliz. Nadie infeliz puede derrotar a Quién-Tú-Sabes – Él rió y ella lo miró dulcemente – Te quiero muchísimo, Harry.

-Yo también – dijo sonriendo – Y debo admitir que también es genial tenerte de mi lado… ¿Cuántas bromas podrías hacerles a los mortífagos? Los dejarías vueltos locos. Una verdadera mente criminal – bromeó.

-Ja, muy gracioso… Lástima que no seas comediante.

Abrazados siguieron observando con el resto de Hogwarts el espectáculo pirotécnico hecho por Ginny.

**OoOoO**

-Bueno, tú entiendes a qué me refiero – dijo Hermione sintiéndose menos nerviosa.

-De alguna forma sí.

Sabía que esto significaba que Hermione quería estar nuevamente con él y cuántas ganas tenía que ya se estuvieran besando y teniendo muestras de afecto de la reconciliación, pero quería ver qué más sería capaz de lograr para tratar que la disculpara y le dijera que sí. Era una situación muy peculiar y bastante divertida.

-La pulsera es una muy mala metáfora para decirte que quiero estar contigo. Dije que me enamoré de un Ron que ya no existía, pero no es cierto… La primera vez me enamoré de ése Ron de antaño y luego me volví a enamorar de ti, realmente de ti. Creo que traté de explicarme que nada había funcionado echándote la culpa, y eso se traducía en decir que me había enamorado de quién eras… - Hermione se acercó hasta Ron y lo miró expectante – Lo que quiero decirte en definitiva, Ron, es que me encantaría que volviéramos a ser novios. Hice todo esto para que me aceptaras nuevamente y me disculparas. Tuve que obligar a mucha gente a que me ayudara y…

-Creo que ya fue suficiente. Me convenciste, Hermione – le dijo y lentamente se acercó a besarla.

Era una hermosa imagen que ellos no sabían que existía. Los dos besándose mientras el cielo estaba surcado de fuegos artificiales y ruidos de alegría provenientes del castillo. Pero ellos estaban concentrados en compartir sus sentimientos y en recuperar el tiempo perdido con silencios, miradas y palabras gastadas e innecesarias.

-Asumo que el entrenamiento es una farsa – comentó Ron abrazándola.

-Asumes bien… Harry inventó todo para que vinieras. Y Ginny es la encargada de la distracción. Estos fuegos artificiales es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que verdaderamente está haciendo en el castillo – Sonrió contenta al estar apoyada en el pecho del pelirrojo – Y Parvati se auto-invito como siempre.

-Buen plan el tuyo. Dio resultados. ¿Tienes ganas de ir al castillo o nos quedamos aquí?

-No sé… Pero quiero estar donde estés tú - respondió dulcemente.

Él no cabía de felicidad al estar así de cerca con ella. Ella sentía los latidos del corazón de Ron en su oído y cerró los ojos. Sonrió aún más con su respuesta y le dio un cálido beso en la frente. Cada uno se sentía como en su hogar nuevamente, en lugares cómodos y agradables. Ésta vez no irían a jugar con sus sentimientos, sino que dejarían que los sentimientos jugaran con ellos.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** No quiero ponerme sensible como siempre me pongo cada vez que termino una historia. Quiero terminar ésta feliz porque quiero que recuerden lo feliz que me han hecho al llenarme de bellos comentarios, sabias palabras en sus reviews y críticas que me ayudaron a mejorar. Sentí que este fic le llegó a muchas personas y eso me ha marcado de una forma que ningún otro fic que he escrito lo ha hecho… Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguir el fic desde el principio o por haber encontrado el fic por casualidad y leer cuando ya estaba comenzado, gracias por tolerar mis largas demoras causadas por mi vida personal, gracias por aguantarme en mis buenos y malos momentos, gracias por saludarme en mis cumpleaños… ¡Gracias por este Juego de Amor!

El final ha sido raro, lo sé. No quería que fuera la cursilería más grande del mundo o fuera frío y lleno sólo de acciones. Al final esto es lo que salió. Una mezcla rara, pero con romanticismo como quería. Un romanticismo más real, no tan de cuento de hadas… Espero que les guste y si no les gustó, díganme por qué.

Y para terminar y no ponerme a llorar porque estoy ya poniéndome sentimental, les digo que ya tengo dos nuevas historias. Más bien una nueva y otra revivida del _Hiatus_. Hace tiempo me dediqué a escribir sobre el amor de Ron y Hermione como protagonista dejando de lago otra pareja que me encanta: Harry y Ginny. Estos dos me han vuelto a reconquistar y tengo un fic de ellos como protagonistas y Ron y Hermione como secundarios (o sea que sigue la dinámica de HG RHr). Lean _'Yo soy tú y tú eres yo'_. He vuelto a un género que amo: La comedia pura. Una comedia romántica, aunque tiene un contenido muy adulto así que si no les gusta el humor físico y algunas palabritas subidas de tono… Mejor abstenerse. Y el segundo fic revivido se llama _'Cupidos en acción'_. Es un HG RHr también así que vayan a leerlo. Está buenísimo xD. Harry y Ginny se ven haciendo de casamenteros para unir a Ron y Hermione, pero no les costará nada hacer otro enamoramiento más. ¡Me encantaría que siguieran leyéndome y espero ver sus reviews allí!

Con eso finalizo. Cuídense mucho y recuerden que los sentimientos tienen que jugar con nosotros y no al revés; el amor nos manipula y nosotros no al amor. Adiós!

_Sirenita_


End file.
